New Directions: The Next Generation
by singmealullaby56
Summary: So the year is 2035, and all of the New Direction's have found their way back to where it all began: Lima, Ohio. But they haven't come back by themselves, oh no, they came back with their kids! How will their children go through their high school years at McKinley? With drama, friendship, love and so much more, you don't know what to predict will happen!
1. The New Neighbors

The hot sun was beating down on Lima in the middle of summer. It was possibly the hottest day of the summer!

Adara was tending the garden. You could see the rainbow of flowers that was Emma's and Adara's garden blooming off to the side, half shadowed by a willow tree that had grown exceptionally large.

The 14 year old only had a tank top and shorts, yet she still managed to sweat all over it. She ran her hand through her sweaty face and groaned.

"Out of all the days of the summer, why must I pick this day to help with the garden?" Adara asked aloud.

Orion smirked from under the willow tree, throwing the football up and catching it," Because _someone_ thinks that watching the weather channel is too boring and monotonous. Mom and dad did tell you it was going to be hot out, but did you listen? No!" Orion said.

Adara sent a glare to Orion," You shut it Orion! Why don't you go inside and color those pretty little drawings you always seem to be so fascinated in?" the girl retorted.

Orion scoffed throwing the football at Adara," They're called _sketches_ genius." He replied.

Adara took the football and threw the football back with much force, hitting Orion straight in the stomach and he groaned.

"God Ada, maybe you should join the football team instead of the cheerios—if Coach Sylvester even _let's_ you join!"

Adara tucked a piece of her strawberry blonde hair to the side of her ear and rolled her eyes," She will, with my gymnastics background and my awesome presence, she wouldn't care that my last name is Schuester."

Orion shrugged his shoulders carelessly," Whatever you say A, whatever you say."

The curly haired boy turned his head and noticed a moving van parked next door, he'd known that the Donald's moved away 5 months ago, but he never knew that someone actually had bought the home.

He saw many movers walking up and down the property, carrying boxes into the luxurious home. Letting curiosity take the best of him, Orion walked to his driveway ,separating his driveway from the neighbor's.

Adara noticed her older brother in the driveway and looked at him curiously, standing up and following him to the driveway.

"What are you doing Oreo?" she asked, using the nickname she gave him when she way younger.

"Someone moved in the Donald's home." He replied.

Adara noticed the moving van and nodded in understanding," Who do you think it is?"

Orion shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know."

The two continued staring at the movers coming in and out of the home with boxes or furniture, until a short, brunette woman came from the house.

"Hey watch it! My Tony's are in that box!" she exclaimed to the mover who nodded and held the box more carefully.

"_Tony's? She's a Tony winner?" _Orion asked to himself.

"Oh my god that's Rachel Hudson! " Adara exclaimed.

Orion rolled his eyes.

"Yes Ma'am." The mover replied.

"And you!" she said pointing at the second mover with a box," those are my Oscars so careful with those!" the mover nodded understandingly and walked inside the home.

The woman turned and saw the two teens standing in their driveway and waved," Why hello there!" she chirped happily," Do you two live next door?" she asked.

The two nodded, Adara feeling dizzier knowing she was standing near Rachel Hudson.

"Yes, I'm Orion Levi Schuester. And this is my little sister, Adara Kristen Schuester." Orion answered.

The woman's face perked up at this," Schuester? Are you by any chance related to a Will and Emma Schuester?"

The two nodded," Yeah, they're our parents." Adara answered.

Rachel beamed," Oh my god! I haven't seen them in years! The last time I saw you two, you were only toddlers!"

Orion and Adara exchanged a baffled look, they never knew that they had met the woman.

"Is your father and mother home? I'd really like to see them, likewise my husband, Finn." Rachel asked.

Orion and Adara nodded," Yeah, we'll go get them. We'll be back." Orion said, walking away to the house, dragging Adara along. Who still seemed in shock at meeting the Broadway diva.

Emma stood in the kitchen counter, cleaning the countertop as much as she could. Though her OCD was very much improved since she was first diagnosed, that didn't mean her temptation to clean everything stopped completely.

The red-head woman heard the pitter patter of her two children and turned her head," Hello Orion, Adara. "She greeted.

"Mom you will not believe who I saw right now!" Adara exclaimed excitingly.

"Saw who right now?" Will Schuester asked, walking in the kitchen.

Adara opened her mouth to answer the question, but her brother beat her to it," Rachel Hudson. She claims to know us and really wants to see you two. Who is she anyway?" Orion said.

Will and Emma shared a knowing look to each other and rushed outside, their two children in tow.

Will and Emma walked outside and saw the tiny brunette woman they hadn't seen in years. Will beamed and ran to hug his fellow glee alum tightly.

"Rachel! It's been so long! How are you? How's Finn? And the kids? What are you doing here? Why did you-"Will rambled with questions.

Rachel laughed, breaking of the hug and hugging Emma," I missed you too Mr. Schue! I'm fine, Finn's fine, the kids are okay though very much angry. We decided to leave the hustle bustle of New York City and come back to Lima. It's been so long. And I really wanted to see my friends again."

Emma grinned," Well I'm happy you're back. I'd very much like to see Finn and the children."

Rachel grinned," Of course let me go get them!" Rachel said, before turning back to the home.

Rachel walked in the new home and stood by the long white staircase," Finn, Cheryl, Oliver, and Adeline! Get down here right now!" she shouted to the staircase.

Finn was the first to walk down the stairs," What is it Rach? Did one of the movers drop an award?" he asked worriedly.

Rachel shook her head no," No, it's that—thank god. Well Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pill-I mean Schue are our next door neighbors and they want to see you and the kids." She explained.

Finn perked up at this and ran down the stairs excitedly," Oh my god! I want to see them!" he exclaimed.

Oliver walked down the stairs, his hands in his pockets, "What is it mom? Are we going back to New York?" he asked hopefully.

Rachel shook her head," No my little lion cub. I want you to meet some people I know that I care about. Would you mind doing that for me?" Rachel asked sweetly.

Oliver nodded and smiled, he really didn't have a choice either way. His mom was going to force him either way.

Rachel smiled, ruffling her son's brown hair," See, _this_ is why you're my favorite! Now if I could only get your sisters to come down—especially Adeline who's been a real pain in the-"

"—Ass? When isn't she one?" Cheryl said, ascending down the stairs with a smirk on her face.

Rachel rolled her eyes," Language please! Now where's your sister?" Rachel asked.

"Right here!" Adeline exclaimed as she walked down the stairs," What is it?"

"I want you all to meet The Schuester's. And I expect all of you to be polite and respectful, got it?" Rachel said.

The 3 teens nodded understandingly. They never wanted to get in their mother's bad side—at least some of them.

Finn caught sight of Will and Emma and instantly ran over to hug the two," Mr. Schue. Miss Pillsbury." He laughed nervously.

"Hey Finn. It's been a while." Will said.

Rachel came in with the three teens and Will and Emma grinned, they hadn't seen the three in years!

"All right so this is Cheryl." Rachel introduced her eldest," Oliver." She pointed at him." And Adeline. Cheryl's 17, Oliver's 16, and Adeline is 14."

"Hi," Will greeted perkily. "I'm Will Schuester, I teach at McKinley. This is my wife, Emma, and these are my two children, Orion and Adara."

Orion and Adara flashed them a smile and the three returned it politely.

"Nice to meet you." Oliver smiled, extending his hand, the four taking it nicely. Cheryl smiled and nodded politely, as did Adeline who smoothed her yellow sundress.

"So we we're the last of the glee alum to move back to Lima huh?" Finn spoke up.

Will nodded," I'm glad to have you all back. I'm planning on having a dinner with everyone later tonight; I'm hoping you could join us."

Rachel and Finn nodded eagerly, "We'll certainly be there Mr. Schue! We're really excited to see everyone again!" Rachel exclaimed.

They all spent a couple minutes longer talking and then said their goodbyes. Will stared at Emma and grinned.

"Looks like the gang's back together." Will said.

"Only with their children this time."

Will laughed," I'm happy they're all back. And I'm sure it's going to be one interesting dinner."

"With the New Directions, it is always interesting!" Emma exclaimed.

Will nodded, he was happy to have his kids back, and he was sure it was going to be a very touching reunion….right?

**So that was chapter 1! What did you all think? Everyone else will be introduced next chapter! So until next time!**

.


	2. Dinner with the Gleeks

Emma looked proudly at her neatly set table. With 38 chairs, fine china, etc. "Everything looks fabulous, Emma." Will commented, kissing her on the cheek, making her blush.

Adara and Orion walked in the dining room, Adara wearing a pink, flowery dress with a white cardigan over it, pink ballet flats, and her hair curled up. Orion wore a navy blue suit and dress shoes; he was a very casual boy and just wore whatever seemed fancy in his eyes.

The married couple grinned at their children," Looking good guys!" Will exclaimed. The curly haired man walked over to his son and adjusted his tie, then ruffled his curly hair. Orion chuckled, fixing his curls.

"Thank you daddy, but aren't I always amazing?" Adara asked, a smirk appearing on her face.

Emma laughed and hugged her daughter," Of course you are!"

Adara smiled," You look really pretty today mom, although you always look pretty. So do you dad, sweater vests never get old!" Adara said.

Will chuckled looking down at his gray sweater vest and grinning at how beautiful Emma looked, she had a red dress on and red Mary Jane's with her pearl necklace.

Orion rolled his eyes," Ada, you're _so_ humble!" he remarked sarcastically.

Adara grinned," When aren't I?"

The doorbell suddenly rang and Will grinned excitingly, "I'll go get it!" Will walked to the door and opened it and grinned.

"The Hummel-Anderson clan has arrived!" Kurt exclaimed jovially.

Anabell grinned at her fathers such perkiness while Emily and Scotty giggled. Blaine just stared lovingly at Kurt as if it was still those old high school years.

Will chuckled," I'm glad that you guys could come! Come in, come in!" Will moved away from the door and the family of 5 walked in.

"So is anybody here yet?" Blaine asked.

Will shook his head," You guys are the first ones! Sorry Kurt! You weren't fashionably late."

Kurt gave a disappointed face," Well we were still here amazingly so that's all that matters!"

Will chuckled as he gestured them to the living room where Emma, Adara, and Orion were at and happily greeted the newfound guests.

Adara talked about gymnastics with Emily, while Annie talked with Orion since she really didn't have many other options at the moment. And Scotty stood awkwardly by her dads'.

Scotty didn't really have many friends—or any friends to be exact. She smoothed the lavender sundress her daddy, Kurt forced her to wear. So she felt awkward without her suspenders, wool sweaters, loafers or khaki shorts.

While everyone socialized, the doorbell rang again and Will stood up from the couch and walked to the door and opened it with a grin.

"Hey Mr. Schue! The Evans family of three has arrived!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Mom, I think just by our presence, he knows the Evans are here!" Aaron said.

Mercedes and Sam laughed ruffling the boy's hair. Will laughed, "I'm glad to have you guys here too!" Will moved away from the door and the 3 walked in.

Kurt jumped up and hugged Mercedes as soon as he saw her," My soulful diva! I haven't seen you in a very short amount of time yet I still missed you!"

Mercedes giggled,"Oh Kurt, your dramatic behavior never seeks to amuse me!"

Aaron saw Scotty sitting alone, her nose in a novel. He liked Scotty; she was a really sweet girl, though some people didn't tend to know that.

He walked over to the short brunette and sat right next to her," Hey Scotts." He greeted.

Scotty looked up from her book and timidly smiled," Hey Aaron."

Very quickly the two were in a very heated conversation on what they were going to be doing on the summer and anything really.

The doorbell rang again and Will once again stood up," I'll get it." He walked over to the door with a grin and happily opened it.

"Hey Mr. Schue!" Mike greeted.

Will grinned," Hey guys! I'm glad you guys were able to come! Come in!"

The three walked in and Ethan gave Will a smile," I'm planning on joining glee this year Mr. Schue." Ethan said.

Will grinned," We'll be happy to have you!" he said patting his back.

Will was about to walk inside the living room when the doorbell rang only seconds later. He turned back around and opened the door with a grin.

Santana walked in carelessly with her kids and Brittany in tow," Hey Mr. Schue, where's everybody? I packed up on my little insult book that I really want to try out." Santana smirked.

Will chuckled," Hello to you too Santana. They're all in the living room."

They all walked in the living room (which was getting a bit packed up now. And everybody talked and conversed on everything and everyone. Family by family, everyone started coming in. And Will could never have felt any happier.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

All 38 people sat down in the large table and ate at the table. The old, New Direction's recalling old memories.

"Remember when Santana sang," Trouty Mouth" Sam? God that was hilarious!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Not to me!" Sam protested.

Santana rolled her eyes," Come on bait face, we all know that song was good. Better than "My Headband"."

"Hey! That song was good! Brittany seemed to like it!" Rachel retorted.

Brittany grinned," Hell yes! But not as good as "My Cup"." Brittany retorted.

The entire table laughed," God I'm so happy that the gang is back together again!" Artie exclaimed.

Finn lifted his glass," I'll toast to that!"

Everyone lifted their glasses," To the New Directions!" Puck exclaimed.

"The New Directions!" everyone shouted.

Will stood up," I'd like to make a toast too: It's been a while since all of us have been like this—all together. And I'm happy to be like this right now. If it hadn't been for glee club kids, your parents would not even know each other. Most of you wouldn't be born; I'd probably still be with my ex-wife, living a miserable life, lonely, loveless and childless. But instead I have all of you. You guys are amazing. And I am so grateful to have you in my life."

Rachel was on the verge of tears," We all are Mr. Schue."

Everybody again raised their cups and said, "Cheers."

After dinner, everybody was in the living room, laughing, talking and smiling.

"I think we should send the kids downstairs, I don't want to bore the poor kids to death." Blaine suggested.

Everyone agreed (especially the kids),"Orion, Adara, Take them all downstairs to the basement."

Adara and Orion nodded standing up with everyone behind them.

"Behave! And no funny business and I'm talking to you Mason!" Quinn exclaimed.

Mason smirked," What on earth are you talking about mother, I've done no such thing!" he said innocently.

Quinn rolled her eyes and went back into a deep conversation with Rachel, who she hadn't seen in so long.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~ ~

All 20 kids sat down in the basement, quietly and awkwardly. Mason rolled his eyes and stood up.

"All right this is just pathetic! Are we really just going to lie here and do _nothing_? There is _no_ adult supervision right now! This means we could do what we want, so let's stop being pathetic losers and actually _do_ something!" Mason exclaimed.

Delilah rolled her eyes and stood up," Are you an idiot? Our parents are upstairs! They could come down at any time to check up on us!"

Mason laughed," They won't! There are too many goody two-shoes in here they think it'll rub off on some of us and we wont do anything. So I say let's have some fun!"

Rowan smirked," What do you have in mind?"

A grin appeared in Mason's face," I think we should play 7 minutes in heaven." He winked.

Connor rolled his eyes and wacked the back of this brothers head," Nice try."

Nicolette nodded," Besides, you have a girlfriend sir! How about truth or dare?" the blonde suggested.

Aidan stood up in protest," Guys our parents are upstairs, what if they catch us?"

Rowan sighed," Listen Half-Irish, they're not going to catch us now shut the hell up!"She exclaimed. Aidan turned red and sat back down.

Adeline laughed," Ro, how I missed your insults."

Rowan smirked," Who wouldn't?"

Delilah laughed," It's like the Unholy Trinity part 2! Only with a Hudson!"

"Are we going to play or not?" Gabriel snapped.

Mason nodded," Now who's got a bottle?"

Orion stood up to go get one and Adara grabbed his wrist," Are you actually going along with this?" Adara asked, surprised.

Orion nodded," Why not?" and he freed of his sister's grasp and grabbed an empty glass bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle the kids had formed.

Gabe spoke up," Who's first?"

Grayson smirked," I'll go." He reached for the bottle and spun it hard. The bottle spun and spun until it slowly started slowing down. Until it finally stopped on someone…

That someone being Delilah. Delilah gulped; she hadn't expected her to get picked.

"All right. So truth or dare madam?" Grayson asked.

Delilah twirled a piece of her blonde hair," Truth." She answered, wanting to go the easy path.

Grayson nodded," All right. Alright if you had to make out with any girl here who would it be and why?"

Delilah thought for a moment, and then grinned," Probably Rowan, because she's one of my best friends and we both know we're straight so it wouldn't be a questioning of sexuality."

Rowan grinned," Of course I would be picked!"

"All right Dee, you spin next." Grayson handed Delilah the bottle, and Delilah spun it, landing on…

Ethan.

Ethan grinned," Don't even ask, I pick dare."

Delilah nodded, "Very well, I dare you to…make out with someone in the room for 3 minutes."

Ethan nodded, scanning the room, until his eyes landed on Rowan. He wouldn't admit it but he's had a crush on the girl since he first moved to Lima.

Ethan unexpectedly went to Rowan and kissed her, and to be honest, Rowan thought Ethan was a pretty good kisser. And after 3 minutes, they broke of the kiss and looked awkwardly away and Ethan went back to his seat, taking the bottle with him.

He spun it and it landed on…

Mason.

Mason smirked," Dare."

Ethan deviously grinned," I dare you to…strip all the way to your underwear sir!"

Mason chuckled," Prepare for a show ladies and gentlemen."

Mason started stripping off his clothes and was left only in his black boxers. A lot of the girls stared at him surprisingly. Mason was hiding a buff body under the leather jackets and t-shirts. He had pure muscle and a six-pack which turned on quite a few girls and guys alike.

"All right that's enough. Change back before someone comes in." Ethan demanded.

Mason quickly changed and then spun the bottle landing on…

Adeline.

Mason grinned," All right, so truth or dare Mini-Rachel?"

Adeline rolled her eyes," Truth."

Mason nodded," What's your deepest, darkest secret? And you can't lie."

Adeline tensed up," Can I get another question?"

Mason shook his head," Answer the question dearie."

"Mason, _please _give me another question!" the brunette pleaded.

"You chose truth so now you have to answer it!"

"But what if I don't want to? I don't want to say a secret."

"How bad could it possibly be? Unless it's a sexual secret…"

"I just don't want to! Now give me another question!" Adeline demanded.

"Mase, just give her another question." Oliver pleaded.

Mason, being the stubborn boy he is, shook his head," No, she's answering the question!"

"I'm not answering the question!" Adeline replied, hastily.

"What is it? You're too scared that we'll laugh at you? Is it that embarrassing? Or are you just some coward who can't answer the simplest of questions? Or maybe-"

Adeline was pushed to the breaking point and yelled," I had cancer! There, are you happy now? I told you my secret!" Adeline teared up, remembering the dark moment in her life.

Mason felt a wave of guilt flush over him; he didn't mean to do that. How could he have not known? The Hudson's and Puckerman's were really close.

Everyone looked shockingly at the secret revealed, some already knew like, Oliver, Cheryl, Delilah, and Rowan. But still felt sympathy for the girl.

"Adeline, I'm really sorry-"Mason began.

"-Just save it." Adeline interrupted. The brunette stood up and went upstairs; she really didn't want to have to deal with the sympathized looks right now.

"Nice going genius!" Rowan shouted.

"I didn't know!" Mason retorted.

"Well I'm going upstairs to comfort my friend!" Rowan said, standing up.

Delilah joined," I'll go too. You're an ass Mase."And the two girls left to console their friend.

"So should we—um continue?" Keegan spoke up.

"Do you really think we're going to continue playing after what happened?" Annie asked.

Keegan opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

"Thought so." Annie replied.

Adara leaned over to her brother," What do you think is going on with Adeline, Delilah, and Rowan?" the girl asked, letting curiosity taking the best of her.

Orion shrugged his shoulders," How should I know?"

Adara rolled her eyes," I was just asking…" she trailed off.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Adeline walked to the living room where her parents were and went to Rachel. Rachel looked at her confusingly.

"Honey, what are you doing here? I thought you guys were downstairs…" Rachel asked.

Adeline bit her lip," I-It's nothing mom, can I go back to the house? I'm not feeling that well."

Rachel stared at her worryingly," What is it? Do you want me to call the doctor? Do you-"

"-Mom I'm fine! I'm just kind of tired."

Rachel slowly calmed down," Okay. I'll take you."

Adeline shook her head," It's fine mom-"

"No Ada, I'm not having you stay alone!" Rachel replied.

Adeline sighed and nodded, her mother had to be so overprotective. Ever since she recovered from having Leukemia, both her parents watched her every move. And she knew it was because they cared about her, but they sometimes worried way too much about her.

Delilah and Rowan came in the living room," Hey Ada are you okay? I'm sorry about my brother. I think he was dropped on his head when he was a baby." Delilah said.

Adeline nodded," It's okay."

Rachel looked at Adeline," What did Mason do?"

Adeline shook her head, "I'll tell you later mom."

Rachel sent Adeline a look and nodded," Come on let me take you home."

Adeline sent Rowan and Delilah a pleading look to help her out.

Rowan noticed and nodded," Mrs. Hudson? We can take Ada home. That way you can catch up with your friends." She told her.

Rachel shook her head," It's okay honey."

"No. It's fine, that way Adeline wont be alone at her house. Besides, we have some catching up to do ourselves." Delilah added.

Rachel thought for a moment and then nodded," Very well. But both of you watch her well, she is the youngest of you three!"

Rowan and Delilah nodded," Yes Mrs. Hudson, we will." The two said in unison.

Rachel handed Adeline the keys to the house and the three quickly left.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Ethan and Aidan were down in the basement talking with each other. Since after Adeline, Rowan, and Delilah left, things just got awkward.

"So how was kissing Rowan?" Aidan asked, smirking.

Ethan turned red and looked down with a chuckle, "Amazing. And you know how much I like her Aidan so you should know! Kind of like I know who you like…"

Aidan turned red," Not what we're talking about right now Ethan. Besides, she would never like a dork like me." Aidan said disappointingly.

Ethan gave him a sympathetic look," Well unless you actually do something to win her, you may never know."

Aidan sighed," Delilah can never like a guy like me! I'm just 'that guy' to her. Besides, she's really pretty, kind of like the golden girl. And golden girls don't fall for complete dorks!"

"Dude stop saying bad things about yourself! Unless you actually do something, you won't know!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say, you're pretty much one of the most popular guys in McKinley and Lima. Girls fall for you and like you because of your insane voice, moves, and baseball skills. Me? I'm just the guy with a falsetto voice who's invisible."

Ethan sighed," You keep lowering yourself like this, you'll keep being that way. Keep your head up man, you'll win over Delilah if you actually start trying."

"Than how come you haven't done anything with Rowan? Aren't you going to win her over?" Aidan asked.

The Asian boy shrugged his shoulders and played with his lip piercing," Not yet. Once we start school next month, I'll start. But she's so hard to win over! Guys are always trying to win her over but she just squashes them like bugs, which I still find kind of hot. But what I'm still going to try, I won't give up on her. I've had an insane crush on her since I was 12 when I first came to Lima. Her hazel eyes just make me melt and she's so special, she doesn't even know it!"

Aidan chuckled," Yeah, you're definitely in love with Rowan." He said.

Ethan shook his head;" I-It's just a crush…" he trailed off.

"Some crush then…"

Ethan playfully pushed Aidan," Shut up."

Aidan rolled his eyes, his friend was definitely in love, like he was with Delilah. Not that he'd admit it to anyone—especially Delilah.

"Love sucks." Aidan muttered to himself.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Oliver walked over to Cheryl, who was sitting alone at the moment.

"Hey Cher, do you think we should go check on Ada? I mean she looked pretty upset. And since we are her older siblings, we should go check on her." Oliver suggested.

Cheryl rolled her eyes," She'll be fine. She's over exaggerating. She probably went crying to mom or dad, she always has their attention anyway." She replied, jealously.

"Cheryl you know why they are always up on her. Don't think Adeline even enjoys the attention. She's always complaining how they don't let her do anything. And maybe you should try being a little bit nicer to Ada. She went through a lot at a young age. You are her big sister Cher and she looks up to you." Oliver answered.

Cheryl chuckled dryly," Adeline doesn't look up to me. She looks up to mom! And the little brat is annoying so why would I even want to be her big sister? She's only a waste of space to me."

Oliver shook his head disappointingly;" I can't believe you're actually saying this."

"Ollie, I'm just saying the truth. I love you Oliver, I really do. But Ada, not even close. The moment she was born, she took everything away from me, the moment she was diagnosed with cancer, she took everything away from me. So why should I even try to love her when she made me feel miserable?"

Oliver sighed," I can't believe I'm even hearing this right now…"

"I'm only being honest Ollie. So don't start complaining." Cheryl said.

Oliver ruffled his shaggy brown hair," This is your last year with us Cher, after that you're going to college and then we'll barely see you. Make this year worth it. Don't make mistakes you'll regret later."

With that, Oliver stood up and walked away from his big sister. Cheryl sighed, she didn't hate Adeline. How could she hate her little sister? She was just jealous on how the youngest Hudson got all the attention from her parents. And she knew it wasn't purposefully. Adeline went through a lot at a young age. But she was hoping this year she could possibly make things right with her and Adeline—at least somewhat right.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Connor grinned as he caught sight of his girlfriend, Emily. They've only been dating for a year, but already he feels like she's the one.

He walked behind her and gave her a hug,"Hey Emms."He greeted, lovingly.

Emily grinned and turned to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips," Hey Connor."

Nicolette passed by and faked gagged," Get a room please! Just remember to use a condom!"

Connor chuckled," You're just jealous because you're single!" he retorted.

Nikki rolled her eyes," Whatever." And she walked away from the couple.

"Oh how I love your sister!" Emily exclaimed.

Connor laughed," Yeah you got to love family right?"

Emily nodded," Kind of like I love you right?"

Connor kissed her softly," Right." He said with a smile.

Emily hugged her boyfriend happily, how did she get so lucky? She's had many boyfriends, but Connor was different than any boy she dated. He was sweet and caring. And he loved her inner and outer beauty. And that's why she loved him so much.

Annie watched the scene jealously, don't get her wrong, she did care about her sister and she loves her and whatnot, but she sometimes wished she was loved too. Which she found kind of impossible. She doubts any guy would love a girl like her. She was kind of a bitch to people (except kids). But that didn't mean she wasn't a girl who wanted to be loved like everyone else.

"Hey there Annie." Gabe greeted, taking a seat next to her.

Annie rolled her eyes," What do you want?"

Gabe raised his hands up in surrender," Nothing. I just wanted to talk. Since you and I never really talk." Gabe had a huge crush on Annie. He really liked her feistiness and everything about her. Sure, she was known to be pretty mean and sadistic, but he found it to be pretty hot.

"If you want to talk, go find someone else." Annie retorted.

Gabe leaned closer to Annie," But there's no one else I'd rather talk with than you." He said with a wink.

The blonde sighed," I guess I don't have much of a choice now do I?" her British accent dancing in her tongue.

Gabe smirked and shook his head," Nope not really." He said with a laugh.

Annie giggled, wait…did she just _giggle_? To a guy? Something was wrong with her today.

"You have a cute laugh." Gabe complimented.

Annie tried her best to compose herself," Yeah _don't_ get use to it. "She replied.

Gabe chuckled, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Annie pursed her pink lips," Why are you even talking to me? You're one of the 'Wonder Twins'. You wouldn't dare talk to someone below the school social ladder."

"I thought I could change that. Besides, we aren't in school right now are we?" he answered.

"Yet."

"That won't change anything. I'll still talk to you. We both have glee together so we could get to know each other, you and I, so how about it?" Gabe asked.

Annie leaned in seductively and was so close to Gabriel he felt she was going to kiss him," How about no?" she replied casually. And the blonde stood up and walked away from him.

Gabriel stood there in shock, was he just rejected? Gabriel Lopez-Pierce was the opposite of rejection—heck, it wasn't even in his vocabulary!

Adrianna giggled as she sat down to her younger brother," Aw was poor little Gabe rejected?"

Gabe glared at his sister," _Not_ funny Adrian! This has never happened to me before!" he exclaimed.

Adrian then changed to a sympathetic look," Oh. I know. But you know how Annie is, she's hard to get. Little bro, if you really want her, you go after her until you got her!"

The brown-haired boy smiled softly," Possibly, possibly. Thanks Adri. What would I do without you?" he said.

Adrianna grinned," What _would _you do without me?"

"This is why I love you big sis." He laughed, pulling his sister into a hug.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron listened intently while Orion talked to him about architectural designs he had implanted on his head. The two were the best of friends really. They were pretty much inseparable since the age of 13 when Aaron first moved to Lima. Though they didn't have many common interests, the two still managed to be good friends. And Orion was perfectly fine with Aaron's sexuality, even though he wasn't too comfortable accepting his. Nobody but Aaron knew that he was bisexual. And even though Aaron has told him time and time again that it was okay, he didn't like coming to terms with his sexuality. And Aaron has had a crush on him for the past two years, though he wasn't ready to admit it yet. So the two best friends had problems they usually didn't like bringing up.

"So are you going to join glee this year?" Orion asked.

Aaron nodded," I really have nothing to lose anyway. I'm in wrestling and soccer, I have popularity so no slushie hell for me!"

Orion chuckled," That's cool. That way we could see each other more right?"

Aaron nodded," Exactly. Now one question though, and this involves your abnormally curly hair, how many insulting nicknames and insults has coach Sylvester and coach Jeanette Sylvester given you?"

Orion laughed," Too many to recall. I swear her daughter is all coach Sylvester only the hotter and sexier version. I don't even mind her insulting me with that body." He said with a wink.

Aaron rolled his eyes and playfully pushed the curly haired boy," Must you demean women using those crass words?" he asked.

Orion nodded," She's too hot to not demean!" he exclaimed.

"If you say so sir." Aaron answered.

"Admit it. You find her hot too." Orion said.

"Uh gay!" Aaron exclaimed.

The curly haired boy then nodded," Right. Sorry. But do you still find her hot if you were straight?"

Aaron rolled his eyes," I suppose so! "He exclaimed.

Orion chuckled," I'm never wrong!"

"That's an understatement."

"Understatement my ass!"

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Nicolette stared at Cheryl. She's known the girl since they were in diapers, and she's always had a soft spot for her. Screw it: she's pretty much been in love with Cheryl since she knew what love is! Yes, she will admit, she tends to fool around with people (mostly a girl from Jane Adams…), but she would do whatever she can to change that if she knew she had a chance with Cheryl.

I mean come on, Cheryl's hot, and she's hot. They make a good combination! But Cheryl was _so _uptight and serious! She needs someone who has fun! But she still liked the girl so much! Maybe she would keep her grounded…

Her thoughts were broken by someone standing in front of her, she looked up and her stomach tightened.

"Why are you staring at me like a creepy stalker?" Cheryl asked.

Nikki felt her throat was cut off and she couldn't speak," I-I-I, um, I-I got distracted. I was thinking too much and when I think too much I stare at something." She replied stupidly.

Cheryl scoffed," Well _look_ somewhere else when you're thinking! Got it?"

The blonde nodded understandingly," Crystal."

And the brunette turned around and casually walked away. Nikki then sighed in relief, that wasn't a very good experience. But boy how this girl had her feeling right now. She internally groaned, Cheryl would be the end of her, she swore it.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Keegan played with the ends of his baby blue dress shirt. He has never been so bored in his life than right now. He should've convinced his moms' to let him stay home. But his momma, Brittany, insists in having everyone spend more time together since his mami, Santana, is always working.

He was so distracted in playing with his shirt, he didn't notice his best friend, Grayson, quietly peering up to him.

"Think fast Keegs!" Gray exclaimed, tackling the boy.

Keegan laughed and groaned at the same time," Dude! Must you do that to me every time you see me distracted?"

"Yes." Gray answered bluntly.

Keegan chuckled, pushing the boy. And Gray pushed him back. The two had been friends since they were 10 and the two were pretty much the most popular boys at McKinley. Gray being the "Golden Boy" of the school, and Keegan just plainly the awesomest. Or at least he told himself that…

"You're insane." Keegan replied.

"And you've just noticed this now? Out of all the years we've known each other?" Grayson joked.

Keegan laughed, "Nope. Known it even before I met you. Don't know why I got myself into this."

"Please! Being friends with me is the best decision you ever made!" Gray retorted.

The two laughed and then remained silent, "So, are you joining glee this year?" Keegan asked.

Grayson shrugged his shoulders," Maybe. I mean I have Lacrosse, Soccer, Football, Basketball, Boxing, BMX, Gymnastics, and Baseball. Could I really afford to add another thing to my list? Although I might since my mom and dad won't stop nagging on me joining. And you?"

"Same. I have a lot in my plate too. But my moms' won't stop insisting. I have Lacrosse, Football, Soccer, Boxing, Basketball, BMX, Skateboarding, Baseball, Tennis, Gymnastics, and Track, and I don't know if I can do another thing. But I think I will. From what Adrian and Gabe have told me, it's pretty cool." Keegan answered.

"All right. So how about both of us join? And if we don't like it, we quit. Simple as that." Gray suggested.

Keegan nodded in agreement," It's a deal! Let's shake on it."

The two boys shook hands," Then it's settled. We'll be joining the New Directions." Grayson says.

"Hell yeah." Keegan said.

They remained silent for a while and awkwardly sat in the couch.

"Want to play some foosball?" Grayson asked, looking at the empty foosball table.

"Sure."

And the two friends raced to the foosball table.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

The old New Directions were all in the living room, recalling old memories and sharing new ones.

"So Mr. Schue, how's glee club going?" Finn asked.

Will's smile disappeared," Well since we once again didn't win nationals, 7 people quit glee. And only Orion, Nicolette, Connor, Adrianna, and Gabriel are in it. Hopefully we can get members to join, if not, Figgins will cut off glee." Will explained.

Everybody stared in shock," What that's complete bullcrap! They can't cut off glee! "Puck exclaimed.

"Well that may be so, but I can't seem to have kids want to join." Will said.

"I think maybe the rest of our kids will join. If not I'll force the hell out of them!" Santana said.

Everyone nodded in agreement," I already talked to Delilah and Mason. They're going to join for sure, so you got yourself the Puckerman kids in glee." Puck said.

"I'm sure Cheryl, Oliver, and Adeline will join. They've been curious about the glee club since I always talk about it." Rachel said next.

Mike grinned proudly," Ethan already said to us he's joining for sure. So you got yourself another member Mr. Schue."

"I'm sure Emily, Annie, and Scotty will join. Emily will do it now that Connor's in it. Annie will do it for Blaine and me. And Scotty for the same reason. So you got 3 more members Mr. Schue!" Kurt exclaimed excitingly.

"Rowan's still hesitant in joining. But I think Keegan will go for it." Brittany said.

Santana laughed," Oh Rowan's joining! If not I'll cut off her allowance, then we'll see where she get's her nerd stuff. Thanks a lot Sam!"

Sam chuckled," Whatever San."

Artie nodded," And Grayson will join because Keegan's in it. You know how inseparable they are."

"I already recruited Aaron. He's willing to do it. Thank god I told him about if before we moved here 2 months ago." Mercedes said, going back to their previous conversation.

Rory gave a cheeky grin," Aidan is already excited to join so you got another member Mr. Schuester."

"And Adara will join because she's a daddy's girl." Emma smiled.

Will grinned proudly; it looks like his glee club wasn't going anywhere. "Thanks guys, hopefully with all of those members we'll have a national win!"

Everybody cheered," Oh we will Mr. Schue, you can count on that!" Quinn exclaimed.

"It looks like we have a new generation of glee club members, and it's our kids!" Sam grinned.

"It's New Directions: The Next Generation has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Artie asked.

Everybody nodded," It's going to be one interesting year…" Will said.

And boy was he right!

**So that's it! Sorry for the long wait! I just really wanted this to be somewhat good so yeah…I hope you liked it!**


	3. The First Day

Summer passed and the first day of school finally came. And the kids weren't exactly too happy about that—especially since some of them were being forced to join glee club. They all knew it was going to be a very interesting year, and they weren't too excited for that.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Taylor Ben Israel and Jeremy Ben Israel looked into the camera and nodded," This is Taylor and Jeremy Ben Israel, reporting to you live from McKinley high school. It's the first day and everyone's bummed out summer's over and I thought I'd ask some people how their summer went and what they have in store this year."

The two sophomores walked over to Grayson who rolled his eyes at seeing the two," Hello Grayson A.K.A the "Golden Boy" of McKinley." Taylor explained.

The red-haired twin grinned," So how was your summer Grayson?" Jeremy asked, putting the microphone onto Gray's mouth.

"Uh, it was okay I guess. I spent most of my time working out and playing sports and stuff." Grayson answered, flashing a smile to the camera. Oh how he loved the attention.

"That's amazing—_you're_ amazing." Taylor answered dreamily, leaning closer to Grayson who slowly tried backing away from the girl.

"Y-yeah, I guess so." The golden boy answered uneasily.

"So what are you planning on doing this year?" Jeremy asked, once again putting the microphone to Gray's mouth.

"Well, I'm planning on continuing doing, Lacrosse, Soccer, Football, Basketball, Boxing, BMX, Gymnastics, and Baseball. But I'm adding glee to my list also." He answered.

Taylor nodded," That's great—_you're_ great."

Jeremy rolled his eyes as Taylor stared at Grayson dreamily, freaking out Grayson himself.

"Well I think we should let you go. Thanks for the interview Grayson." Jeremy said.

Taylor sent Jeremy a death glare;" I suppose so." Taylor whispered to Grayson's ear," I'd do anything for you, _anything_." Grayson gulped and nodded, quickly walking away.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Taylor and Jeremy walked over to the "Wonder Twins", Gabe and Adrian who were by their lockers.

"Here is Gabriel and Adrianna Lopez-Pierce. Their mother's were the most popular people at McKinley back then and they seemed to follow in their footsteps. So "Wonder Twins", what did you guys do over the summer?" Taylor asked, giving the microphone to Gabe.

"Well I spent my summer having fun. I went to a lot of fun parties and met a lot of cool people—especially girls if you know what I mean." He said with a wink towards the camera." And I also played some football and baseball but that's nonessential information."

Adrian rolled her eyes," Well I spent my summer reading, writing, and coming up ideas for the school newspaper and yearbook." Adrian answered.

"How fascinating! The "Wonder Twins" always have something in store for us don't they?" Taylor said.

Adrian and Gabe shrugged their shoulders," We guess so." They said in unison.

Jeremy piped in and gave the microphone to Adrian," What do you have in store for this year, since it's your last year and all." Jeremy said.

"Well I'm planning on having New Directions win Nationals, having the Newspaper be a great hit as it always has been since I took over, make the perfect yearbook, and make this year memorable." Adrian answered with a smile.

Jeremy nodded," Very cool. And you Gabe?" he asked, giving the microphone to Gabe.

"Make this year memorable, win a national championship, win the championship in football and baseball, and get the hell out of Lima!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Amazing, just amazing. You two are like Chuck Norris, who surprisingly hasn't died yet—although he will never die…" Taylor trailed off.

The two seniors exchanged a baffled look," Are we done now?" Adrian asked.

"Yes of course! Thank you for the interview!" Taylor said.

The two seniors nodded and left their separate ways.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

The sophomore twins walked to Rowan who was now displaying a cheerio uniform and a high ponytail.

"Rowan Lopez-Pierce: new to McKinley being a freshman and all, but already showing popularity only on the first day! How does it feel?" Taylor asked.

Rowan smiled, "It feels great! Now can you please go before your creepiness invades my body?"

Jeremy stared at Rowan's chest a little too noticeably, the freshman scoffed," My eyes are up here Orangutan! And watch where you look because next time you decide to be a little perv, I will make sure you never have children!" Rowan threatened.

Taylor wacked the back of Jeremy's head," Stop being a creep! I'm very sorry Rowan, I'll make sure he never does that again. Now can you answer us one more question?"

Rowan sighed but nodded," Just make it snappy."

"Okay, so what do you plan on doing this school year?" Taylor asked, handing the microphone to Rowan.

Rowan smirked, "To take McKinley by storm." She answered simply.

"And it shall be that way! Welcome to McKinley Rowan." Taylor said. And Rowan smiled at the camera one last time and left.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Delilah was walking through the McKinley hallways, displaying her new cheerio uniform and high ponytail. Suddenly she was swarmed by two people with microphones and a cameraman.

"Um do you guys need something?" she asked.

Taylor looked to the camera," Here at the scene is Delilah Puckerman, daughter of former HBIC and badass. Now Delilah, how does it feel to know your parents were once one of the most popular people at McKinley? Do you plan on following in their footsteps? Minus the whole pregnancy thing of course?"

Delilah grinned at the camera and took the microphone," I feel very proud that my parents were very important people back in their high school days. And I plan to continue that legacy of being popular. And I plan to follow in their footsteps, just not get pregnant. McKinley better be prepared because Delilah Puckerman just arrived, and she's going to rule the school alongside her friends."

Taylor smiled at the camera," Well there you have it McKinley, you got popular people coming in by storm."

Aidan stared at Delilah from his locker and Taylor seemed to notice and gestured the cameraman and Jeremy to follow her.

"Aidan Flanagan, son of Rory and Harmony Flanagan, and brother of Caitlyn Flanagan, former popular girl of McKinley who now goes to Julliard. It looks like someone has a crush on the new golden girl of McKinley; can you confirm that for us?" Taylor asked, pointing the microphone towards him.

Aidan stared at the camera and stammered," I-Uh- I don't-I don't- I mean she's pretty and cute but- uh I-"

"—there you have it McKinley, the school's Half-Irish leprechaun who can't even say a proper sentence like an Irishman does." And Taylor walked away from the freshman.

Jeremy leaned closer to Aidan," Do you have any Lucky Charms? I didn't have breakfast this morning." Aidan rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Leprechauns sure don't like sharing their gold." Jeremy muttered to himself.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Emily and Connor walked hand in hand through the halls of McKinley; Emily's cheerio uniform swaying back in forth rhythmically. Taylor and Jeremy (plus the camera guy) approached the couple.

"Here is the "It" couple of McKinley, Emily Hummel-Anderson and Connor Puckerman. How is your relationship going you two?" Taylor asked, handing the microphone to the couple.

"Well it's been amazing, we've been dating for a year now and I can't imagine the rest of my years without Emms by my side." Connor answered, staring at Emily with his dopey smile.

Emily grinned," And I can't imagine mine without Connor, we're like the perfect two. He's my other half, he completes me. If I'm not with him, I'm nothing." Emily said. The two shared a quick kiss and Taylor dabbed her eyes.

"That was beautiful. You guys are meant to be!" Taylor said, tears falling from her face.

Jeremy grabbed her sister and they walked away from the happy couple and you could hear Taylor's loud sobs.

"Why can't I get a boyfriend? Am I not good enough? I'm the hottest bitch McKinley could ever have!" Taylor said from off the camera.

The couple exchanged a look and walked away from the camera.

"Yeah…" the camera guy said awkwardly.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Taylor and Jeremy (plus the camera guy) approached Adeline, who was showing off her new cheerios uniform. Though she didn't know how to hide it from her parents when she got home later…

Jeremy stared dreamily at Adeline, which freaked her out a lot might she add.

"Here we have Adeline Hudson, who recently moved from New York City. Her parents, Finn Hudson, former Quarterback and Marine Veteran and Rachel Hudson, Broadway star and former glee club member. How do you feel Adeline, knowing one of your parents was popular while the other one was bullied and a Broadway freak?" Taylor asked, giving the microphone to Adeline.

Adeline gave her best show smile," I'm much honored to know that my parents left a legacy at McKinley and I hope to leave my mark at McKinley also in my 4 year high school career. I predict it will be a remarkable year for McKinley High students!" Adeline exclaimed, flashing a smile to the camera.

"That's great to know! Do you have anything to ask Jeremy?" Taylor asked her brother.

The red-head boy stared lovingly at Adeline," Where have you been all my life?" he asked.

Adeline took a step back from the boy and rolled her eyes," Away from you." She answered.

Jeremy took another step closer to Adeline," Your eyes, they're amazing." He complimented.

Adeline rolled her gray eyes," Seeing your back would be pretty amazing too. You know what how about I do it?" Adeline turned her heel and walked away from the boy.

"She totally wants me." Jeremy smirked. Taylor rolled her eyes and continued walking.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Keegan casually strolled by the McKinley hallways, only to be approached by two people with microphones and a camera guy (seriously that guy was everywhere!).

Taylor looked to the camera with a bright smile," Here we have one of the most popular guys McKinley has. Keegan Lopez-Pierce, another child of Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce who were also popular in their high school years. Popularity must run in the family for the Lopez-Pierce, since all of them have a very high popularity rate in McKinley. Tell me Keegan, how was your summer—wait don't even answer that, it was probably amazing. What do you plan on doing this school year?" Taylor asked.

Keegan grinned," I um plan on continuing being in Lacrosse, Football, Soccer, Boxing, Basketball, BMX, Skateboarding, Baseball, Tennis, Gymnastics, and Track. But because my moms' insisted, I will also be doing glee." He answered.

Taylor grinned," How amazing! You are so awesome and cute!" Taylor leaned in to Keegan's ear," I told this to Grayson and I'll tell this to you, I'd do anything for you, _anything_." Keegan gulped.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go…" Keegan quickly walked off, scared out of his mind.

Jeremy sighed," Just face it Taylor! You scare off any guy with your creepy behavior!"

Taylor punched Jeremy in the arm," Like you don't."

And the twin siblings broke off into a huge argument.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Taylor and Jeremy walked over to Scotty who looked surprised to see the two actually around her.

"Scotty Hummel- Anderson, what did you do this summer?" Taylor asked.

Scotty opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted," Never mind." Taylor said.

And the two siblings quickly walked away and Scotty only huffed and continued walking through the hallways.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Orion shook his head in disbelief," I seriously can believe that coach Sylvester and Jeanette actually let you on the cheerios!"

Adara grinned down on her uniform," Well they saw potential in me. And they said that they'll excuse the fact my last name is Schuester, just as long as I keep showing how awesome I am. "She beamed proudly.

Their conversation was interrupted by two certain reporters (plus the camera guy that was everywhere!).

"Orion and Adara Schuester, children of William Schuester, History and glee club teacher and Emma Schuester, guidance counselor. Tell me Orion and Adara, how does it feel to be a pretty popular duo and yet still be in glee?" Taylor asked.

"Well it feels good that I can be popular and still get to be in glee club—which isn't too popular around here might I add." Orion answered.

Taylor nodded," Awesome. "She said.

Adara smiled," I feel very happy that I get an amazing opportunity to be a cheerio and also be a new addition to the New Directions! I hope that this year will be a good year for me—being my first year and all."

"Interesting, do you guys plan to take—quote, "McKinley by storm"?" Taylor asked.

The two Schuester siblings looked at each other and smirked," Most definitely." They said in unison.

Taylor nodded," And so it shall be—maybe. And Adara, what do you feel about Ginger jokes or the stereotype?"

Adara took the microphone and looked straight at the camera," I am opposed of this whole ginger jokes and stereotype. One, I do have a soul. Two, no, I don't smell like copper. And three, if I hear one more ginger joke, I will go all Jackie Chan on your sorry asses!" the redhead freshman threatened.

Jeremy clapped and cheered," Finally someone with a brain!"

Taylor rolled her eyes," Thank you for your time Orion and Adara."

Adara and Orion nodded, quickly leaving Taylor, Jeremy, and that camera guy that's everywhere.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Oliver watched as Ethan did something that was so 2012—Dubstep. Yet, the boy was so amazing, you really didn't give a crap _what_ he was dancing.

Taylor and Jeremy watched in awe as the Asian boy did some insane—almost robotic dance moves. Once they sophomore finished, they applauded quite loudly.

"Amazing Ethan! You sure do have some moves! Here you just saw Ethan Chang, one of the most popular boys of McKinley and best dancer that I have ever met!" Taylor explained.

Ethan grinned proudly," Thank you!"

"Tell me Ethan, what do you plan to do this year?" Taylor asked.

"I plan on winning the championship in baseball, joining glee and winning nationals, and winning the annual, Ohio Dance Competition. Malina St. James will not beat me…again!" Ethan said.

"Amazing, so amazing! And you Oliver, who is by the way Finn and Rachel Hudson's son, what do you plan on doing this year?"

Oliver gave his thousand watt smile that his mother taught him so well in," I plan on being in Football, hopefully receiver, Basketball, hopefully shooting guard, Glee, Film Club, and Drama." Oliver explained.

Taylor nodded," That's a lot you got going on. Good luck! Do you plan on being well recognized by McKinley's students?"

Oliver nodded," Hopefully yes."

"Thank you so much for your time boys, let's hope to have a great year!" Taylor exclaimed.

The two sophomore boys nodded and slowly walked away, Ethan doing a back flip before leaving.

"God that kid's good." Jeremy commented.

"Let's go Jeremy!" Taylor exclaimed." You too camera boy!"

"I have a name you know!" the camera boy replied." It's—"

"—No one cares! Let's go!" Taylor said.

The nameless camera boy grumbled while following the two twins.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Taylor and Jeremy approached Aaron, who rolled his eyes in return," What do you guys want?" he asked, brusquely.

Taylor grinned, "Well doesn't he seem excited? Here we have Aaron Evans, son of Mercedes Evans, one of the most famous singers of all time. And Sam Evans, a very well known comic book artist. Tell me Aaron, what do you plan to do this year?"

Aaron sighed," Do you really care?"

"The audience does." Taylor replied.

Aaron rolled his eyes," Well if you guys have no lives and insist on knowing someone else's, I plan on joining Glee this year, the Wrestling team, and the soccer team. Oh and continue my piano lessons. There, happy now?"

"Yes very, one more question, how does it feel to be an out a proud gay guy in school?" Taylor asked.

"I feel proud to be myself and not give a crap what anyone thinks. Now I got to go, some people like me do have lives!" Aaron said, leaving the three people interviewing him.

"Well that went well." Jeremy commented.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Annie walked through the hallways of McKinley casually, her day's going pretty good, even though she's only been at school for a while.

Taylor walked up to Annie," Anabell Hummel-Anderson! We have a question for you, how was your sum—"

"—get away from me before I rearrange your already messed up face you creeper!" Annie snarled.

"Just one ques—"

"—get away."

"But it's just one—"

"—I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU NOT SPEAK ENGLISH YOU BAFOON!" Annie yelled with rage.

Taylor, Jeremy, and the camera dashed away from the blonde, and Annie smiled," Thought so." She said to herself.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Taylor and Jeremy approached Cheryl," Hello, this is Cheryl Hudson, Her parents, Finn Hudson, former Quarterback and Marine Veteran and Rachel Hudson, Broadway star and former glee club member. Tell me Cheryl—"

"—No." she replied simply, walking into a classroom.

"Okay?" Jeremy said confusingly.

"Let's just go." Taylor said, leaving.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Nicolette walked with her stupid cheerio uniform that she carried so much hatred for. And she became more annoyed at seeing the two Ben Israel siblings plus that camera guy no one cared about approaching her.

"Nicolette Puckerman, one of the most prettiest and popular girl at McKinley, also daughter of former HBIC and badass, so Nikki, what do you plan to do this year?" Jeremy asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes," Not be interviewed by you two Jewfro's." Nicolette said, leaving the two.

"You forgot about me!" the camera guy exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Nikki shouted from across the hallway.

"No one gives a shit about me." The angry camera guy said.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Mason was leaning against someone's locker, having a conversation with his girlfriend of two years, Saphirra Renolds.

The rebel rolled his eyes as he saw the three people that have been interviewing numerous amounts of people.

"What the hell do you two want?" Mason asked.

Saphirra sent Mason a look and Mason looked at them more nicely," All right, what is it that you want?"

Taylor looked at the camera," Here we have Mason Puckerman and his girlfriend Saphirra Renolds. What do you two have planned for this year?"

"I plan on joining boxing, glee, and art. Even though my art needs no improving." He said taking out his sketchbook, showing a charcoal drawing of Saphirra. The drawing looked almost identical to Saphirra.

Saphirra blushed as she saw the drawing," He's an amazing drawer as you can see." Saphirra said.

"Wow that's amazing." Taylor complimented.

"Obviously." Mason scoffed.

"So, Saphirra what do you have planned this year?" Jeremy asked.

"I plan on well being on the cheerios, and I have accomplished that as you can see." She said, gesturing her perfect cheerio uniform." And I also plan on having an amazing year with my boyfriend." She said looking at Mason.

Mason smiled and they shared a kiss, then the kiss became more passionate. And the couple turned on to a full-on make-out session.

The three stood there awkwardly," Eh we're just going to go now..." And the three quickly left.

Taylor and Jeremy looked into the camera," Well there you have it McKinley; It's going to be one interesting year! Taylor and Jeremy Ben Israel signing off!"

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Today was the day of glee auditions, and Will Schuester could barely contain his excitement. He knew he had talent coming in. I mean come on—these kids are son or daughter of his old glee alums. They surely have talent pouring out of them.

As the final bell rang, his excitement grew higher and higher. This was it: auditions were starting in just minutes. He quickly pushed all of the papers on his desk into a messy stack, jumping up from his desk and eagerly grabbing his clipboard with the kids' names on it as he dashed out the door.

As he walked into the auditorium, he recalled having auditions having auditions for Glee Club 26 years ago: where he felt bursts of excitement as he took the chances of starting a glee club for the underdogs of McKinley.

He opened the door to the auditorium, nodded to Brad, who was still working as a pianist here, and took in a deep breath of air as he found his seat in the auditorium. But was quickly surprised, he had company.

"Hey Mr. Schue!" Quinn greeted.

Will smiled as he saw his old glee club members and Emma sitting in the auditorium," What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We came to cheer on our kids of course! They'll do an amazing job for sure!" Tina explained.

Will grinned and saw Orion, Nicolette, Connor, Adrianna, and Gabriel sitting by the old New Directions.

"Well let' the auditions begin." Will said.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Adara entered the backstage area feeling all types of knots tied in her stomach. In her fourteen years, she'd never felt as nervous as she did now. But she was confident that her audition would be great.

"Adara Schuester!" her father called out from his desk in the audience.

Adara took a deep breath and walked onto the stage with a show smile plastered on her heard cheers coming from the audience (especially her mom and brother) and saw the old New Directions plus the 4 current members sitting in the audience and she felt nervousness take over. _You could do this Adara, you're amazing._ She told herself.

When she reached the center of the stage she took the microphone," Hi daddy. I'll be singing 'My heart will go on' by Celine Dion."

Will smiled," That's a tough one. Good luck."

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Adara slowly felt her nervousness melt away and focused solely on making her performance amazing.__

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are, The New Directions found Adara to be rather amazing. She hit the notes perfectly and her soprano voice rang throughout the auditorium._  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Will's mouth gaped, he knew his daughter was a good singer, but he didn't think she was _this _good. Boy did Adara have some voice.

_Mmmmmm…_

Adara finished the song and the entire audience stood up and clapped, she was amazing! Adara beamed at her first standing ovation.

"Honeybee, welcome to the New Directions!" Will said through the microphone.

Adara grinned and happily walked off the stage, feeling proud of her accomplishment. She joined the audience in the auditorium, where she got many congratulations from the audience. Adara has never felt more proud than she did now.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron watched from the back of the auditorium and found Adara to be a decent singer, but nothing compared to his talent.

"Aaron Evans!"

He confidently walked to the stage and heard the cheers from the audience (especially his parents and Orion).

"Hi. I'll be singing 'Tough Lover' from Christina Aguilera. Prepare for a show ladies and gentlemen." He said confidently.

The music began and Aaron grinned:

_Ooh, oh yeah yeah  
Oooh yeah yeah I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
I need a, a tough lover, woo  
I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

Everyone in the audience looked in shock as they heard the boy sing. Except for Mercedes and Sam who knew their son had talent the moment he was born. __

A tough lover, ooh yeah  
When he kisses me, I get that thrill  
When he does that wiggle I won't keep still  
I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
Tough lover (hum, hum)  
The seven sisters got nothing on him

I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind  
Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed  
It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist  
He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass  
Don Juan ain't got the half the chance  
He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

Aaron smiled at Orion, who he wanted as a "Tough Lover". He poured his heart and soul into the song as his jaw dropping voice rang in the audience's ear.__

A tough lover (oh oh)  
Hey, hey, hey ah  
He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry  
He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive  
He'll do anything that he wants to do  
Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)

Will could not believe the voice this boy was blessed with. He was like the male version of Mercedes and his voice was jaw dropping amazing!__

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (oh oh)

Everybody stood and cheered for the boy with the big voice.

"Amazing job Aaron! Welcome to the New Directions! We'll be very lucky to have you!" Will exclaimed.

Aaron grinned proudly, he made it—and why wouldn't he? He was amazing. He happily sat down with the audience that praised him happily.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Anabell looked from behind a curtain and saw her dads' in the audience and smiled. She wanted to nail this audition and make them proud.

"Anabell Hummel-Anderson!"

Annie walked to the center stage and smiled softly," I'll be singing 'Use Somebody' from Kings of Leon."

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

The audience cheered loudly—well mostly Kurt and Blaine. The girl had an amazing voice. She had a soft and angelic voice. And the audience savored every moment of it.__

Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice

Someone like me, someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody

Annie saw Gabe staring intently at her with such eyes, it made her heart flutter, but she ignored the feelings inside her and continued.__

I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now

The curly-haired teacher loved the girl's voice. She sounded like an angel with a side of rock in the side. It was a good combination.__

Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody

I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see, the auditorium erupted in cheers and Annie smiled.

"Annie, the New Directions would feel honored to have you!"

Annie nodded and walked from the stage and took a seat with the audience, all who praised her for her impeccable performance.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

"Ethan Chang!"Ethan heard his name and he bit his lip nervously as he walked to the center stage.

"I'm going to be singing, 'You and me' from Lifehouse. So yeah—here goes."

The acoustic guitar began playing and Ethan took a breath and sang:

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

The audience enjoyed the song Ethan sang, you could feel the emotion he put into the song—as if he was singing it to someone he liked.__

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Will loved the voice he had. His bari-tenor voice rang through the auditorium.__

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right, Ethan thought of Rowan, everything she did was perfect in his eyes. God how he loved Rowan.__

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive 

He finished the song and the audience clapped and cheered—mostly coming from his parents. He felt pride and honor. He left the stage and joined the audience that gave him non-stop praise that he relished.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Rowan watched as Ethan auditioned only moments ago. He was really good. She hoped to be that good. Even though she really didn't care for the club, but her moms' forced her.

"Rowan Lopez-Pierce!"

Rowan walked to the center of the stage confidently," Hey. I'll be singing, 'If I ain't got you' from Alicia Keys."

The pianist started playing the keys in perfect harmony and Rowan began:

_Mmmmm…mmmm ohhhh…mmmm_

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah

The audience cheered, hearing Rowan was just like hearing Santana all over again. And her mezzo-soprano rang through their ears.__

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me 

Will savored and enjoyed every moment Rowan sang. Her mezzo-soprano voice was astounding! She had talent for sure. Like Santana did.__

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

Rowan grinned as she sang, she felt like she was the most amazing person in the world.__

If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby 

The auditorium was filled with cheers—the loudest from her parents and siblings.

"That's my daughter!" Santana exclaimed.

"Welcome to the New Directions Rowan!" Will said.

Rowan grinned and walked off the stage and was greeted by praises from the audience. God how she loved it.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Oliver looked in shock as Rowan stepped down from the stage, she was good. _Really good._

"Oliver Hudson!"

He put on his show smile face and walked to the center stage.

"Yeah Oliver! That's my son!" he heard his mother exclaim.

He chuckled," I'll be singing 'Africa' by Toto."

_I hear the drums echoing tonight  
But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation  
She's coming in the 12:30 flight  
The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation_

I stopped an old man along the way  
Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies  
He turned to me as if to say  
"Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you!"

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

The audience cheered, Oliver was really good. Although he was Finn and Rachel's son, so what'd you expect out of him?__

The wild dogs cry out in the night  
As they grow restless longing for some solitary company  
I know that I must do what's right  
Sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti

Will bobbed his head up and down to the song, he was amazing! He really didn't expect any less, he was Finn and Rachel's son!__

I seek to cure what's deep inside  
Frightened of this thing that I've become

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you

Oliver enjoyed the performance and felt like he did an amazing job on the performance alone.__

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had  


Cheers erupted and Oliver grinned like crazy. He heard his mother's cheers the loudest.

"My son is amazing!" Rachel beamed.

"I have only one thing to say Oliver, Welcome to the New Directions!" Will said.

Oliver beamed and took a seat with the audience, and hearing all the praises made him so happy.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Cheryl grinned proudly at her brother's performance, he was an amazing singer.

"Cheryl Hudson!"

Cheryl gave her best confident smile and walked confidently down the stage. She heard cheers from her parents and beamed, she was actually getting attention from her parents.

"Hi. I will be singing,' Unfaithful' by Rihanna."

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

The audience has only heard a small portion of the song, but already was she amazing. Her mezzo-soprano was amazing and she was really good. What'd you expect out of a Hudson?__

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

Will enjoyed the voice out of Cheryl, he didn't really know the girl very well but he knew she was good. He'd expect nothing less from a Hudson.__

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

Cheryl could relate so much to this song (not that she's cheated or been cheated on) but she looked at it through another aspect. She thought of Adeline while singing this. She didn't want to hurt Adeline anymore, she didn't want to do things she'd regret in the future—yet she was still doing it.__

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah 

She ended the song with tears glistening in her eyes. Cheers erupted in the room and she grinned.

"Cheryl, you're in!" Will shouted.

Cheryl nodded and sat down with the audience where everyone congratulated her. Her parents never looked so proud of her than they did now.

And she loved every moment.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

"Aidan Flanagan!" Aidan heard his name and felt his stomach tighten up in knots. But he kept his cool and strolled to the center stage.

"Whoo! My little Irish man!" Rory exclaimed.

Rory grinned at his dad," I'll be singing, 'Pumped up Kicks' from Foster the People."

_Robert's got a quick hand.  
He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan.  
He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid.  
Yeah, he found a six shooter gun.  
In his dad's closet hidden with a box of fun things, and I don't even know what.  
But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you._

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

The audience sang along to the song, his voice was astounding! He had a falsetto voice that looked like it took years of practice to make it to perfection! But it was worth it.__

Daddy works a long day.  
He'll be coming home late, he's coming home late.  
And he's bringing me a surprise.  
'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice.  
I've waited for a long time.  
Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger,  
I reason with my cigarette,  
And say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah."

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

Will was fascinated with the kid! He was amazing! His falsetto voice rang through his ears.

___[Whistling]___

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet. 

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

Aidan enjoyed performing! Doing this felt…right. And he couldn't live without it.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

The room erupted in cheers and Aidan gave a cheeky grin.

"You're defiantly in Aidan!" Will said.

Aidan grinned and joined the audience that congratulated him and he felt so proud of himself—more than usual.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Delilah adjusted her Pointe shoes. She wasn't only going to sing—she was going to dance too! Talk about double performance.

"Delilah Puckerman!"

Delilah walked to the center of the stage," Hello. I'll be performing, 'Gimme Gimme' from the musical, Thoroughly Modern Millie."

_A simple choice, nothing more  
This or that, either or  
Marry well, social whirl, business man, clever girl  
Or pin my future on the boy I love  
What kind of life am I dreaming of?_

__She slowly pulled herself from one spot, eyes half-closed in concentration as she flitted lithely across the floor.

_I say gimme, gimme ... gimme, gimme  
Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
I want it  
Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
I need it  
Highs and lows, tears and laughter  
Gimme happy ever after  
Gimme, gimme that thing called love_

Delilah went on tippy toes and slowly moved through the stage, everyone in awe of the girl's high soprano voice and dance moves.__

Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
I crave it  
Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
I'll brave it  
Thick 'n thin, rich or poor time  
Gimme years and I'll want more time  
Gimme, gimme that thing called love

Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
I'm free now, Delilah began doing jazz moves and did a high leap._  
Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
I see now  
Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow!  
Gimme Cupid's famous arrow  
Gimme, gimme that thing called love_

Will was entranced by her high soprano voice and dance moves, he was glad to have more dancers now.  
_  
I don't care if he's a nobody  
In my heart he'll be a somebody  
Somebody to love me!_

As Delilah spun, she felt a rush of adrenaline, dancing was her passion, and without it she was nothing.__

I need it  
Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
I want it  
Here I am, St. Valentine  
My bags are packed, I'm first in line  
Aphrodite, don't forget me  
Romeo and Juliet me  
Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow!  
Gimme fat boy's famous arrow  
Gimme, gimme that thing called love!, Delilah belted the last note and the room erupted in cheers. Delilah did an amazing performance.

Puck and Quinn cheered loudly for their youngest. As she had done an amazing job.

Will grinned," Great job Delilah! Nice work! Glee is lucky to have you!"

Delilah beamed and walked off the stage and was praised by many of the audience. And she can't say she didn't enjoy it, she loved it!

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Grayson watched in awe as Delilah did her performance, she was amazing. And pretty cute if he'd say so himself…

"Grayson Abrams!"

He confidently walked through the stage with a smile," I'll be singing, 'For you' by Keith Urban. Prepare for a show ladies and gentlemen!"

_Well, all I saw was smoke and fire...  
I didn't feel a thing.  
But suddenly I was rising higher...  
And I felt like I just made... the biggest mistake.  
When I thought about my unborn child...  
When I thought about my wife...  
And the answer rang out CLEAR from somewhere up above_

No greater gift has man, then to lay down his life for Love.

And I wondered, would I give my life?  
Could I make that sacrifice?  
If it came down to it, could I take the bullet... I would  
Yes I would, For You

Everyone was mesmerized by Gray's bari-tenor voice. And put a good voice with good looks and you got pure hotness out of Gray.__

Baby, you don't understand... I don't understand it all myself.  
But there's a Brother on my left and another on my right  
And in his pocket just like mine... he's got a photograph.  
And they're waitin' for him back home.

And it's weighing on my mind...  
I'm not trying to be the hero... I don't wanna to die...  
But right now, in this moment, you don't think twice.

I wondered, would I give my life?  
Could I make that sacrifice?  
If it came down to it, could I take the bullet... I would  
Yes I would... 

Will enjoyed the song, Gray had an astounding voice and his bari-tenor voice seemed to ring in Will's ears angelically.__

You don't think about right.  
You don't think about wrong.  
You just do what you gotta do... to defend your own.  
And I do this thing... for you, yes I would... yes I would.

Gray had confidence and he loved that the attention was at him, and just him. He sent a wink to the audience and continued singing.__

And I would give my life... I would make that sacrifice.  
Cause if it came down to it, could I take the bullet, I would.  
Yes, I would, I'd do it for you... I'd do it for you.  
I'd take the bullet, yea, Yes I would.

The audience erupted in cheers and Gray sponged up the entire praise.

Will clapped and cheered, "Great job Grayson! You are very welcome to the New Directions!"

Gray smirked as he stepped of the stage and into the audience of praising people, he couldn't expect less, he was pretty amazing.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Scotty bit her lip nervously, Grayson did really good, and what if she wasn't that good enough?

"Scott Hummel-Anderson!"

Scotty rolled her eyes, _some_ name her dads' gave her. She walked to the center of the stage and gave a timid smile.

"I'll be singing, 'Shark in the water' by VV Brown."

_Sometimes I get my head in a dilly  
Feeling so lost, ticking you off  
Now boy, you know me well  
Said, I'm that kind of feeling  
That kind of soft, that kind of silly  
But when I'm in doubt, I open my mouth  
And words come out, words come out like_

Baby, there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon

Everyone cheered, Scotty had an amazing voice, her soprano voice rung through the auditorium and it sounded marvelous.__

High in the sky, the song that I'm singing  
A sweet little lie, I cry wolf, cry  
Rabbit out of the hat, yes, so that's why I'm bringing  
Some tricks up my sleeve, for noticing me  
It wouldn't cause you any harm, I just want you in my arms  
I can't help, I can't help myself

Will enjoyed the performance that she was giving, she was hitting all the notes and her voice was clear and in harmony. She was truly amazing.

_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon_

(Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do)  
(Better be soon)  
(Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do _[x2]__)_

Right is right  
Rules are rules  
This is more like April Fool's  
I'm just winding you up, oh  
Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
Please don't make too much of it  
It ain't that serious

Scotty let herself go and just sang the lyrics, whenever she sang, she sang with emotion and that's what made a true performance. Or at least she told herself that.__

Baby, there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
You better get here soon

Baby, there's a shark in the water  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon 

The auditorium was echoing with cheers. Scotty had done an amazing job.

"Welcome to the New Directions Scotty."

And how welcome did she felt.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Emily smiled proudly at her little sister; she had done an amazing job. And she couldn't expect anything less.

"Emily Hummel-Anderson!"

She smiled as she walked to the center of the stage," Hey! I'll be singing, 'Last Name' by Carrie Underwood."

_Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby  
Last night, I did things I'm not proud of  
And I got a little crazy  
Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby_

And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
And I don't even know his last name

Everyone loved the performance she gave; her angelic voice was heard throughout the auditorium. Connor grinned as she sang, she was amazing—though he already knew that.__

We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning  
His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning  
I had no clue what I was getting into  
So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo  
Oh where did my manners go?

I don't even know his last name  
Oh My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"  
And I don't even know his last name

Will thought Emily's voice was simply amazing. He wouldn't expect anything less though, she was Kurt and Blaine's daughter.__

Here we go

Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
I'm not sure how I got here  
Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere  
I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road  
They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear

There's just one little problem

I don't even know my last name  
Oh My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"  
And I don't even know my last name

What have I done  
What have I done  
What have I done

Oh, what have I done  
I don't even know my last name

Well it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Yea, Yeah, Yeah

Emily enjoyed performing the song, she felt like she was amazing up in the stage. __

I don't even know my last name  
It started off "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Oh, yeah 

Everyone clapped and cheered—Kurt and Blaine being the loudest.

The curly-haired teacher clapped," You are in Emily! Congratulations!"

Emily smiled as she took a seat next to Connor in the auditorium and he kissed her cheek.

"You were amazing." He said.

"When aren't I?" she joked.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Keegan watched from behind the curtain how amazing Emily sang, she was pretty good and he was hoping he'd do great.

"Keegan Lopez-Pierce!"

He walked to the center stage and gave a smile," I'll be singing, 'Makes me wonder' by Maroon 5. So hope you enjoy it!"

_I wake up with blood-shot eyes  
Struggled to memorize  
The way it felt between your thighs  
Pleasure that made you cry  
Feels so good to be bad  
Not worth the aftermath, after that  
After that  
Try to get you back_

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you

Everyone loved the voice in him! He had an amazing voice, and almost sounded like Adam Levine himself if you ask them.__

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try  
(Yeah)  
So this is goodbye

__Will couldn't believe the voice in him! He sounded almost like Adam Levine! He was really surprised by the performance!

_God damn my spinning head  
Decisions that made my bed  
Now I must lay in it  
And deal with things I've left unsaid  
I want to dive into you  
Forget what you're going through  
I get behind, make your move  
Forget about the truth_

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye

I've been here before  
One day I'll wake up  
And it won't hurt anymore  
You caught me in a lie  
I have no alibi  
The words you say don't have a meaning  
Cause

Keegan focused solely on the song and nothing else. He wanted this performance to be perfect. And he thought he was getting there.__

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you  
And I...and so this is goodbye

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye  
So this is goodbye, yeah _[x3]__  
(Oh no) _

The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered, the boy sure had talent.

"Welcome to glee Keegan, we'll be happy to have you!"

The sophomore grinned," Thanks!" and he stepped down the stage and was praised by everyone.

__~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

"Mason Puckerman!"

Mason gave one last kiss to Saphirra on the lips before he went to the stage.

"This song's for you." He whispered in her ear, making Saphirra blush.

He stepped to the center of the stage and grinned," I'll be singing, 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt." He looked towards the side of the stage and smiled at his girlfriend who gave him a thumbs up.

_My life is brilliant._

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

The audience grinned and sang along to the song, he had an amazing voice. It was like hearing Puck all over again. And you can't complain about that.__

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

Will couldn't believe the voice in the kid! It was like hearing Puck sing all over again! And it was very enjoyable.__

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

Everyone clapped for Mason and he smiled proudly, he looked over at Saphirra and winked and she mouthed, "I love you."

"I love you too." He mouthed back.

"Glee will be very lucky to have you Mason!"

And Mason walked back backstage and took Saphirra by the hand and to the auditorium seats where he was praised by everyone.__

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Adeline walked in the auditorium and looked out to the audience and her eyes widened at who she saw, _her parents were there._ How was she going to hide the uniform she had on now? Her original plan was to put on her regular clothes when she was going home. But now she was screwed.

"Adeline Hudson!" Adeline gulped, she had to face it somehow so might as well start now.

She walked towards the center stage, her cheerio uniform swishing back and forth. She looked towards the audience and saw both her parents shocked looks, her mother's scaring her the most.

"I'll be singing 'Hallelujah' by Leonard Cohen."

The piano began playing and Adeline took a deep breath and sang:

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Everybody's mouth gaped, they've never thought such a small girl would have such a big voice. Some people thought she was even better than Rachel.__

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Will was astonished by the voice she had, her high soprano soared throughout the auditorium. He couldn't get enough of her voice.__

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Adeline remembered when she first heard the song; she was watching the movie, "Shrek" back when she was at the hospital getting chemotherapy for her cancer. And she immediately fell in love with it and listened to it non-stop. It was like a comfort song for her—her lullaby.__

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Adeline belted the last note and the room erupted in cheers.

"That was absolutely amazing Adeline. Welcome to glee!" Will exclaimed.

Adeline smiled and walked off the stage, she took a seat by Delilah and Rowan, and could feel her mother's eyes staring her. She looked at her mother and she looked at her," We'll talk about this later." Rachel said.

Adeline gulped, she was screwed.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Will grinned as he saw all 20 kids seated in the auditorium, he had more than enough kids to compete in Sectionals, now to only see how they sound together…

"All right guys! So I have a small assignment for you guys to do, can you guys do a group number together?" Will asked.

All the new New Directions looked at each other and smiled," We got this Mr. Schue." Keegan said.

"Well then let's see." Mr. Schue said taking a seat with the old New Directions plus Emma and Saphirra.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

All 20 members stood in the stage and gestured the band to play.

_Woahh!_

From behind the New Directions stepped forward, _Take me to your best friend's house  
Going around this roundabout  
Oh yeah  
Take me to your best friend's house  
I loved you then and I love you now  
Oh yeah_

Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't...

__

Anabell stepped forward and grinned,_Take me to your best friend's house  
Marmelade we're making out  
Oh yeah  
Take me to your best friend's house  
I loved you then and I love you now_

All the New Directions sang in perfect tune,_Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't..._

One, two, three, four  
Don't leave me tongue tied  
Let's stay up all night  
I'll get real high  
Slumber party; pillow fight  
My eyes and your eyes  
Like Peter Pan up in the sky  
My best friend's house tonight  
Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye, the New Direction harmonized.

Everybody danced around and smiled as they had fun and sounded great too!__

Grayson walked forward,_ Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye, _he sang_  
_All the New Directions stepped forward,_ Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't kiss me goodnight  
Don't..._

Take me to your best friend's house  
Going around this roundabout  
Oh yeah  
Take me to your best friend's house  
I loved you then and I love you now

Don't leave me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't leave me tongue tied  
Don't...

_Don't…_

The song ended and the New Directions grinned, they'd done an awesome job for the first time performing together.

Everyone in the auditorium cheered and clapped for the next generation of New Directions.

"You guys, that was great!" Will told them, looking around all of them.

"Thanks! I smell a national trophy, don't you?" Grayson said, confidently.

Will nodded," I see it too! And your parents seem to see it too!"

The old New Directions walked towards the stage and hugged and congratulated their children.

The team laughed, and Will grinned, clapping his hands together. "Alright then! We've got a lot of work to do—let's take it from the top!"

**So that was chapter 3! I know it was a little long but hopefully you enjoyed it!**

**Now I'm adding some characters to the story, but they wont be included as much as the main OC's which I will put the list here so you can see it. So I will put them in right now!**

**The Schuester's:**

Will- History Teacher

Emma-Guidance counselor

Orion Levi Schuester-Junior (Argiris Karras)

Adara Kristen Schuester- Freshman (Charlotte Arnold)

**The Hudson's:**

Finn- Army Soldier (Marine)

Rachel- Broadway singer/actress

Cheryl Leigh Hudson-Senior (Troian Bellisario)

Oliver James Hudson-Sophomore (Adam Brody)

Adeline Barbra Hudson-Freshman (Lucy Hale)

**The Puckerman's:**

Noah-Businessman (Pool Cleaning Business)

Quinn-Actress

Nicolette Alexandra Puckerman- Junior (Amber Heard)

Connor Andrew Puckerman- Sophomore (Liam Hemsworth)

Mason Owen Puckerman- Freshman (Fraternal twin) (Thomas McDonell)

Delilah Paige Puckerman- Freshman (Fraternal twin) (Aimee Teegarden)

**The Hummel-Anderson's:**

Kurt- Fashion Designer

Blaine- Music Teacher

Annabell Sophie Hummel-Anderson- Junior (Ana Mulvoy Ten)

Emily Sara Hummel-Anderson- Sophomore (Britt Robertson)

Scotty Lively Hummel-Anderson- Freshman (Selena Gomez)

**The Lopez-Pierce's:**

Santana- Lawyer

Brittany-Dancer

Adrianna Lopez-Pierce- Senior (Twin) (Shay Mitchell)

Gabriel Alexander Lopez-Pierce-Senior (Twin) (Zayn Malik)

Keegan Jackson Lopez-Pierce- Sophomore (Drew Roy)

Rowan Celeste Lopez-Pierce- Freshman (Nicole Anderson)

**The Chang's:**

Mike-Dancer

Tina- Fashion Designer

Ethan Kai Chang-Sophomore (Booboo Stewart)

**The Evans:**

Sam-Comic Book Artist

Mercedes- Singer

Aaron Michael Evans-Junior (Bruno Mars)

**The Abrams:**

Artie-Director

Sugar- Stay at home mom

Grayson Luke Abrams-Sophomore (Hunter Parrish)

**The Flanagan's:**

Rory-Accountant

Harmony- Broadway singer/actress

Aidan Cristopher Flanagan- Freshman (Nathan Kress)

**St. James: **

**(a/n: someone submitted me an awesome character that was daughter of Jesse St. James and I had to accept it! But she won't appear as much.)**

Jesse St. James- Former Broadway performer now owns successful music production.

Francesca Verez- Mother of Malina.

Malina Balia St. James- Sophomore (Maiara Walsh)*Part of Vocal Adrenaline

**Other OC's:**

Saphirra Renolds- Freshman (Victoria Justice)

Taylor Ben Israel- Sophomore (Kay Panabaker) *Fraternal Twin

Jeremy Ben Israel- Sophomore (Adam Hicks)*Fraternal Twin

Angel Parker- Sophomore (Avan Jogia) *Part of Vocal Adrenaline

Danielle Ambrose- Freshman (Emma Watson) *Part of Vocal Adrenaline

**Okay now that we have that out of the way, here are the songs used in the chapter in order:**

**-My heart will go on- Celine Dion**

**-Tough Lover- Christina Aguilera**

**-Use Somebody- Kings of Leon**

**-You and me- Lifehouse**

**-If I ain't got you- Alicia Keys**

**-Africa- Toto**

**-Unfaithful-Rihanna**

**-Pumped up Kicks- Foster the People**

**-Gimme Gimme- Thoroughly Modern Millie**

**-For You-Keith Urban**

**-Shark in the Water- VV Brown**

**-Last Name- Carrie Underwood-**

**-Makes Me Wonder- Maroon 5**

**-You're Beautiful- James Blunt**

**-Hallelujah- Leonard Cohen**

**-Tongue Tied- GROUP LOVE**

**So yeah! I'll update as soon as possible!**


	4. The Slap, The Rejection, and The Kiss

**All right so here I am updating! There's a cheerio routine here and I'm bad at detailing dances/routines/choreographies. So I put a link here just so you can get a better picture of what I mean.**

** www. youtube watch?v=vPhAXENSjiw**

**So yeah, that's the routine and the song used in the chapter is, "Hey Mickey" by Toni Basil. So ignore the song used in the video and picture "Hey Mickey" playing instead.**

**Another song used in this chapter is "Coffee and Cigarettes" by NeverShoutNever!**

**Enjoy!**

The Hudson Family walked in to their grand home after the glee club auditions. Adeline already knew what was coming. She just wished she had a bit more time to tell them…

Oliver and Cheryl didn't even think twice and ran up the stairs to their rooms, some brother and sister they were. But really she couldn't blame them; her mother could be pretty scary at times…

Finn had gone to Burt's shop that he had recently taken over and Adeline was sort of thankful for that.

Adeline carefully walked up the stairs, hopefully wouldn't get noticed by her mother…

"Adeline Barbra Hudson don't even try to avoid the conversation!" Rachel shouted at her youngest.

Adeline sighed as she turned around towards her very angry mother. She swore she's never seen her angry before. Unless you count the time Oliver and her accidentally dropped one of her Tony's, _then_ you could say she was angry.

"All right. I'm sorry for joining the cheerios even though you strictly told me not to. But I love being on the cheerios even though it's only been a day I've been in this uniform! I love it mommy! It's possibly one of the best things I have ever done." Adeline explained.

Rachel stepped closer to her daughter, "Yes, but do you realize how dangerous it is? Especially for you? You could get seriously hurt and I don't want to risk it especially in your—"

"—I don't have cancer anymore mommy! Can you get that through your head? It's been 5 years since I'm cancer-free and I won't get it again! Stop treating me like a baby!" Adeline interrupted, she just wanted to be treated normally by her parents—especially her mother.

"I do this because I want to protect you Adeline not anything otherwise! Cheerleading is a very dangerous sport—especially if Sue and her daughter are running it!" Rachel answered.

Adeline laughed," Really? So you let me be in ballet—which is possibly as equal to dangerous as cheerleading, but you wont let me be a cheerio? Wow nice decisions you're making there mommy." She replied sarcastically.

"Adeline, ballet is an art form, and if you want to be a successful Broadway star like myself, ballet is something you have to do." Rachel answered.

"Cheerleading is a sport that keeps me active and healthy. Not to mention it would look amazing in my applications for college when the time comes. So can you please let me be on the cheerios?" Adeline pleaded.

Rachel shook her head, "No Adeline! It's _too_ dangerous!"

"Why won't you let me do anything? I'm _not_ a little girl anymore!" Adeline exclaimed.

"Well you seem to keep acting like one!" Rachel retorted.

Adeline felt her face turn red with anger, "Well _you_ seem to keep acting like a bitch!" Adeline shouted at the top of her lungs.

Upstairs Oliver and Cheryl were in shock of what Adeline had said. Ada loved and worshipped her mom and never disrespected her. Until now at least.

Back downstairs, Adeline felt a hand collide with her cheek. She felt the stinging sensation and felt hot tears glisten in her gray eyes. Her mother had slapped her. Her mother had never laid a hand on her, _ever_.

Rachel's angry face immediately turned to a sympathetic and regretful face," Oh my god Adeline I am so sorry." She said, reaching to touch her youngest daughter's cheek.

Adeline pushed her mother away, "Get away from me! Don't touch me!" she exclaimed, running up the stairs.

"Adeline! Adeline! I'm so sorry Birdie!" Rachel exclaimed, using the nickname she had given her.

Adeline walked inside her room and slammed the door; she felt so many emotions rush through her. She was angry, she was sad, and she was in so much pain.

The brunette looked at herself in the mirror; you could see the red hand mark on her cheek, god how it hurt.

She walked in her closet and took out a suitcase; she wasn't going to stay here. Not after what happened. Adeline packed her things; she was going to leave the house. Adeline was going to go to the one place she always felt welcome in.

Once she finished packing her things, she opened her bedroom window and threw the suitcase down. She grabbed a hold of a pipe and carefully brought herself down. She grabbed her suitcase and walked away from her home.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Delilah and Nikki watched as Mason and Connor played a round of Modern Warfare 23. The two have always been competitive when it came to things like that.

"You're totally going to get your ass kicked Connor!" Mason said, gripping the control a little too much.

Connor playfully pushed Mason," Yeah right Mase, this is my game and you're totally going to lose!"

A couple of minutes of constant bashing and joking, Connor had won the game.

"Hell yes! Little bro just lost!" Connor exclaimed.

Mason rolled his eyes," I purposefully let you win."

Connor shook his head," You lost! Admit it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

Nikki rolled her eyes ," Will the two of you shut the fuck up! You guys are making me want to slap the shit out of both of you!"

Connor and Mason quickly shut up; they did not want to get in Nikki's bad side…mostly because she was pretty scary at times.

Delilah giggled," Thank you Nikki. I swear I was this close to snapping."

Nikki smirked and hugged her little sister," Your welcome. Though I sure as hell would've loved to see you snap!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you don't." Delilah argued.

Nikki nodded, "Probably."

The two girls shared a laugh and the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Not it!" Nikki exclaimed first.

"Not it!" Delilah said second.

"Not it!" Connor said last.

"Damn it!" Mason exclaimed.

The rebel boy huffed as he walked to the door and opened it to reveal a teary Adeline with a red mark on her cheek and carrying a suitcase.

His expression turned worrisome," Adeline? What are you doing here?" He gently touched her cheek," And what happened to your cheek?" he asked.

Adeline sniffled and looked at Mason," Can I come in? Please?"

Mason nodded, moving out of the way. Adeline slowly walked in and Mason closed the door and led the short brunette to the living room.

Delilah quickly stood up as she saw her best friend teary and with a red mark on her cheek that was slowly turning purple.

"Oh my god Adeline! What happened to you?" Delilah ran over to Adeline worriedly.

Adeline wiped away tears," M-my mom and I had an argument, I kind of called her a bitch and she slapped me." The tiny brunette explained.

Delilah hugged her friend," It's okay. Do you want me to get my mom and dad?"Adeline nodded, she desperately wanted Quinn's comfort. The blonde quickly walked towards the kitchen to get her parents.

Nikki walked towards Ada and cringed," Wow, your mom has an arm I swear. I'll go get you an ice pack." Nikki said, retreating towards the kitchen.

"Adeline take a seat. You must be pretty shaken up." Connor offered.

Adeline smiled softly and nodded, taking a seat on the couch. She touched her cheek and flinched, it hurt like hell.

Seconds later, Puck and Quinn with Delilah and Nikki behind them walked in the living room and Quinn rushed towards Ada.

"Oh my god Adeline what happened to you?" Quinn asked worriedly. Nikki gave her mother the ice pack and Quinn put it on the brunette's cheek.

"My mom and I had an argument over me joining the cheerios. I said some things and she slapped me quite hard." Adeline answered, taking the icepack. Quinn nodded, she was going to have a talk with Rachel later when she had the chance."I-I was also wondering if you and Uncle Noah would let me stay here for a while. I just don't want to go home."

Quinn and Puck nodded," You can stay here for as long as you want. We have an extra bedroom you could stay in. But I'm going to have to tell your parents." Quinn said.

Ada nodded," That's fine. Thank you so much." Adeline said, hugging Quinn tightly.

Quinn smiled softly, hugging the tiny girl back," Delilah why don't you help Adeline get situated in her room?" Delilah nodded, leading Adeline upstairs, taking her suitcase with her.

Quinn sighed getting her phone and calling Rachel, who she was going to have a nice conversation with.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Rachel was curled up in her and Finn's room, crying. She couldn't believe she slapped her own daughter! She wasn't a good mother, she just wasn't.

Suddenly her phone rang and saw it was Quinn, she took her phone and answered," Hello?" she croaked out.

"_Rachel, can you explain to me why your daughter came to me with a bruised cheek and in tears telling me you slapped her?" _Quinn exclaimed.

Rachel stood up from her bed and walked over to Ada's room and opened it to see she wasn't there," Well Adeline and I had an argument over her joining the cheerios—which I am very against of. She ended up calling me a bitch, and I don't know what came over me but I slapped her—my own daughter Quinn! I-I-I feel like a monster, I would _never _hurt my children Quinn, _ever!"_ Rachel exclaimed, feeling her voice crack.

"_Yes, Adeline told me—and I wasn't too happy that she said that to you. But Rachel, you should really give Adeline more freedom. She is a teenager after all. I know you're worried about her, since she went through a lot—and believe me I saw how scared you were during those tough times. But Adeline wants to move on from the rough experience, and you constantly remind her of it when you deny her some freedom to be herself." _Quinn explained.

Rachel sniffled," She's my little girl Quinn. I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want any of my kids to get hurt. It's just I'm scared it'll come back and –oh god I don't even want to think about it coming back. I want to give her freedom but I'm scared something will happen…"

"_Rachel, I know you're scared. But she just wants to be a teenager. Let her be a teenager Rachel. You have to admit to yourself that she's all grown up. Adeline isn't a little girl anymore. She will always be a little girl in your eyes like I see with Nikki and Delilah, but I know they're grown up now and they need their freedom. They're only teenagers once Rach, let her enjoy hers." Quinn said._

Rachel sighed," I guess so. So Adeline is at your house, I'll go get her and—"

"—_Rach, I think its best she stays here for a while. Let her set her mind straight. She's in good hands Rachel don't worry." _

Rachel nodded," Fine. I-I guess that's okay. Just take care of her for me okay?"

"_Of course. I'll talk to you later Rach."_

"Yeah. Bye Quinn."

"_Bye." _And Quinn hung up and Rachel sighed, it was going to be rough not having all of her kids with her.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

The Lopez-Pierce sat down for dinner, like they've always have. The 6 sat in the table and smiled.

"So how was school today? The first day is always nerve-wracking—especially if you're a senior or freshman." Santana asked.

"It was all right. I'm already popular even though I've only started school today." Rowan answered.

Santana smiled proudly," That's because the Lopez-Pierce's have always been popular when it comes to social status."

Keegan laughed," It's true. It just gets creepy when girls follow you home…" he said, remembering when Taylor Ben Israel stalked him—well still does.

"That's because we Lopez-Pierce men have the good looks and charms that girls can't resist." Gabe remarked proudly.

Adrian rolled her eyes," We Lopez-Pierce women make men melt and fall to their knees so don't include us out."

Brittany chuckled," Point in case, the Lopez-Pierce's are very well-known people."

Their lovely conversation was interrupted by a cell-phone ringing. Santana stood up and took the phone call," I'm sorry I got to take this." She said.

Brittany sighed and nodded as Santana left," Someone doesn't obey the, 'No electronics of any kind during family bonding time' rule." Brittany huffed.

The 4 kids remained silent, they knew their mami tended to be very busy all the time. But they have grown accustomed towards Santana's busy schedule, considering she _was _a lawyer. But Brittany always had a problem with it, she wanted Santana to spend time with their children as much as possible—especially Gabe and Adrian since they were graduating this year and they certainly weren't planning on staying in Lima for another year. One of the reasons why Brittany suggested 5 years ago they move back to Lima, for Santana and her can bond more with their children. But it didn't seem to be working that way for them.

Santana came back and picked up her plate. Brittany sent her a bewildered look," What are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"I need to head back to the office, I have a very important case that I need to work on. So I'll be back late." Santana answered, from the kitchen where she placed her plate.

Brittany gave a disappointed look," Oh. I guess so. I'll see you later then?"

Santana nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips," I'll see you guys' later okay?" Santana said.

The 4 kids' nodded solemnly; they didn't really want their mami to leave. But it's a routine they have come accustomed to.

Once Santana left, the table grew eerily quiet. Brittany put on her best smile and tried to continue the conversation," So…you guys did amazing in the glee auditions and performance."

Keegan nodded and smiled softly, "It was fun. It's going to be a cool year."

Rowan looked up from her plate," Can I be excused?"

Brittany sighed and nodded," Yes, you're excused."

Rowan quickly got up with her plate and there were only 4 of the Lopez-Pierce's left.

"Can I also be excused?" Adrian asked.

Brittany nodded, "You're excused."

And the oldest child stood up and took her plate; she didn't want to stay awkwardly in the table.

Gabe stared at his mom, "Can I—"

"—yes you're excused." Brittany interjected.

And so only Keegan and Brittany were left in the table that once had 6 happy faces, Brittany knew her family was slowly drifting apart. And she wanted to do something about that.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Ethan was in his room, softly petting his golden retriever Skye. Thinking a bit too much about a certain Lopez-Pierce. He stared out of his window and saw Rowan playing with her black border collie, Clark. He smiled softly as the brunette ran around with the dog. He needed to do something; he couldn't let Rowan slip through his fingers so easily—not if someone else could easily get to her.

He turned away from his window and played with his lip piercing, there had to be something he could do…that's when it hit him.

The Asian boy grinned, Rowan was going to be his. She had to. He couldn't lose her, not now—not ever.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

The next day there was school again, and everyone was slowly getting accustomed to the school year.

Gabriel strolled through the McKinley hallways and caught sight of Annie, who he was just looking for. He put on his best smile and walked towards her.

"Hey there Annie." He greeted.

Annie looked away from her locker and rolled her eyes as she caught sight of him," What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"I was wondering if maybe you and I can maybe go grab a coffee later. Just the two of us." He said.

Annie shook her head, "Sorry, cant."

Gabe stared at her, "Well why not?"

"I have to babysit for the Smith's later. They're going to this dinner and they have 3 kids and I'm the only one who they trust on short notice." Annie explained.

Gabe didn't want to lose Annie so easily, he was a persistent boy and all he wanted was Annie," C-can I babysit with you?" he stuttered.

Annie gave him a quizzical look," You want to babysit 3 energetic children for 3 hours?" she asked.

Gabe nodded," Yeah, why not? I'm pretty good with kids." He answered.

Annie ran her hand through her blond braid," If I do say yes, what's in it for you?"

Gabe leaned closer to Annie, "I get to spend time with you." He whispered.

Annie felt chills rush down her spine but quickly composed herself," Fine. Here's the address and you have to be there at 6, no later or earlier." She said, handing him a paper with the address.

Gabe grinned, "Got it."

Annie stared at him and nodded, "I'll see you later." And the blonde closed her locker and left the boy there.

Gabe slowly grinned like a maniac and pumped his fist in the air, "Yes!" he exclaimed. Things were going well for him.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Scotty walked out of class and adjusted her glasses and walked towards her locker to her books and when she started to walk to her next class, she accidently bumped into someone causing all her books to fall out of her arms.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" a deep voice asked worriedly.

Scotty nodded and kneeled down to pick up her books. "Here let me help you." Keegan kneeled down and helped her pick up her stuff.

Suddenly they both reached for the same book their hands touching. Scotty felt Goosebumps envelope her body. She looked up and noticed it was Keegan Lopez-Pierce who was helping her. He smiled at her and she softly smiled back. Keegan was one of the most popular boys at school yet he was helping her. She never thought someone like him would help her.

"Well here you go. I really am sorry." The sophomore apologized.

"It's okay." She said sincerely.

He gave her a dashing smile. "I'll see you around."

"Okay." She said.

He smiled at her one last time and walked away, and weirdly, Keegan felt something that he really couldn't describe. He knew Scotty from long back, she was always the quiet girl in the background. Nothing else. And he suddenly clashes into her and he feels something in his stomach, something he couldn't describe. He turned to see if Scotty was still there, but she was long gone. He sighed and continued walking. That Scotty girl sure was mysterious…

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Oliver saw Adeline walking down the hallway, a purple bruise on her cheek that looked like she tried covering up. His mother told him about the whole ordeal and how Ada was now temporarily living with the Puckerman's. He heard his mother cry the whole night—and one thing he didn't like was seeing people cry.

He approached Ada calmly,"Hey Ada."

Ada looked up and smiled softly, "Ollie."

"I think you should come home." He blurted out.

The freshman shook her head," I'm in no way planning on going back home anytime soon. Not after what _she_ did to me." She said.

"She's only trying to protect you." He replied.

The tiny brunette scoffed, "Some protecting then."

"You provoked her Ada. You shouldn't have called her a bitch."

"So this is my fault then?" Adeline asked.

"I didn't say that."

"But you're implying it. Look, I don't want to go home. I-I-I need some time to think. Can I at least get that? All I want is some freedom and mom and dad don't give it to me. I just want to be a teenager yet they treat me like I'm still that little girl with cancer when it's clear I don't have it anymore." Adeline explained.

Oliver sighed, "Mom loves you. And she misses you. If she's doing all of those things it's because she's scared. She cares about you."

"She clearly didn't show it yesterday."

"And she's sorry about it. Look, you take all the time you want, but know that mom and dad do love and care about you. No matter what you think." And with that, the sophomore walked away from his little sister.

Adeline sighed, her brother always seemed to be the one to give those pep talks that'll get you to do anything. But it wasn't going to work on Adeline—not this time.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Ethan played with his blue bowtie and buttoned his red flannel shirt. He gulped, he couldn't believe how nervous he was, and he was one of the most confident guys ever yet he was nervous to ask a girl out on a date!

"_You could do this Ethan. You could do this…" _he thought to himself.

He walked inside the choir room where Rowan was sitting by herself reading what appeared to be a comic book.

He gripped the red tulips he had gotten for her and took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey Rowan." He greeted.

Rowan looked up and quickly put away the comic book she was reading, "Hi." She greeted nervously. Someone almost saw her with a comic book…

He smiled softly and handed her the red tulips (red roses were too cliché in his opinion…)," I-um got you these."

Rowan took the flowers and smiled, "Thanks."

"So I was thinking," he began," A-a-and. I thought maybe—"he sighed. This wasn't going to work, and then he thought of something."Hold that thought." He said.

He walked over to the band and whispered something in their ear. Rowan stared quizzically at Ethan, what was this boy planning on doing?

He walked back to Rowan and grinned then nodded to the band.

_1, 2, 1,2,3,4 _

_Coffee and Cigarettes are my only escape.  
I got my cup of Joe, my pack of stokes,  
And I'm on my way downtown, to  
Set up shop, and sing my cares away.  
So, won't you sing with me,  
'Cause it's cold outside, and I'm feeling kinda lonely._

Ethan bobbed his head up and down to the music; he really wanted Rowan to know how he felt. And hopefully this song showed it.

_Friday nights are always the same in this town.  
I'm looking up, but I'm feeling kind of down.  
So, I'll light this cigarette and smoke the night away,  
And I'll hope that Saturday will be the day  
When everything feels okay._

_Ba da da Da da da da da da  
Ba da da da da_

Coffee and Cigarettes are best when shared with you.  
_We'll go to Waffle House or your Mom's House,  
And share a cup or two.  
Yeah, I have friends, but they have friends,  
And they have parties, and I'm so awkward.  
So whatta ya say, just as friends, we see a movie  
This weekend, alright? Okay._

Rowan stared at Ethan, what was he trying to say? Then it hit her, she looked down oh god…Ethan liked her! She should've seen it! What was she going to do?__

Friday nights are always the same in this town.  
I'm looking up, but I'm feeling kind of down.  
So, I'll light this cigarette and smoke the night away,  
And I'll hope that Saturday will be the day  
When everything feels okay.

The Asian boy sent her a smile and continued pouring his emotion in the song.__

_Ba da da Da da da da da da  
Ba da da da da_

Ba da da Da da da da da da  
Ba da da da da

He finished the song and walked closer to Rowan, "So I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie this weekend? Whichever movie you want to see, I don't mind." He asked.

Rowan sighed and stood up, "Listen Ethan, you're a really nice guy. But I just got this newfound popularity and I want to experience what popularity has to offer before I stick to just one guy. It was really sweet what you did, but I just don't feel the same way." Rowan gave back the flowers to a heartbroken Ethan and walked away from the choir room.

Ethan stood there, he just got rejected by the girl he had a major crush on for 3 years…god how it sucked to get rejected.

He grabbed the tulips and threw them in the trash can; they were no use to him anymore anyway. He dragged himself out of the choir room, with a sad face plastered on his face.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Gabriel walked towards his big sister, Adrian and put his arm around her,"Hey there Adrian…"

Adrian smiled softly and took Gabe's arm away from her shoulder," Hey."

"So I was wondering," he began," Alex Newman is throwing this party that is claimed to be pretty awesome. And I was wondering if you'll go with me? Since we are the 'Wonder Twins'." He offered.

"Thanks. But no thanks. I'm not into parties. And you of all people know that." Adrian replied.

Gabe sighed, "Come on sis, it would be fun! What are you planning on doing this weekend anyway?"

"Things that don't involve partying." She answered simply.

"In other words, nothing." Gabe retorted.

Adrian rolled her eyes," I just don't want to go to a stupid party."

"God, you're so uptight." Gabe said.

Adrian scoffed," Me uptight? I am not!" she answered, angrily.

"You are! You never do anything fun and you're always just there doing nothing that involves getting in trouble. When was the last time you ever had fun?" Gabe asked.

Adrian remained quiet, her brother was right but she wasn't going to admit to anything.

Gabriel smirked," I thought so."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to go to that party. I'm not going to go. No matter how uptight you think I am, I'm not going and that's final." Adrian said.

Gabe rolled his eyes and nodded," All right then. Later little miss uptight."

Adrian sent him a glare and walked away," Ass." She muttered to herself.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

The cheerios did an over the top performance with killer dance moves and stunts, Jeanette Sylvester stared at the performance and looked at her mother.

"Can I get the megaphone? I have a few words to say to this little pack of losers." Jean asked.

Sue smirked, handing her the microphone," Have the honors."

The performance finished and she put the microphone to her mouth," That was absolutely horrible. Do you expect to win Nationals with that routine? It looked like Sarah Palin tried to teach you guys to do this routine! Which she never learned how to, she's horrible. Now I want you sloppy babies to do the routine over and over again until you get it right! You get a five minute break and until you get it right, you will do the routine over and over again. Got it?"

The cheerios nodded and dispersed, my god how hard being on the cheerios was.

Rowan, Adeline, and Delilah sat on a bench and let out a breath," I swear, Coach Jean is trying to kill us." Delilah said.

"You just figured that out now? She was put on this earth to torture us!" Adeline exclaimed.

Rowan laughed," Maybe she was. But if this means we get to be popular, I say whatever."

"Even if it means your mother slaps you?" Adeline joked, touching her covered up cheek.

Rowan chuckled," Even then." Her expression then turned serious as she remembered the event that occurred between Ethan and her.

"Something on your mind Ro?" Delilah asked.

Rowan nodded," I didn't tell you guys this but earlier, I was in the choir room and Ethan came up to me and sang this song and asked me out on a date."

The two girls grinned, "Really? That's amazing Rowan! You said yes right?" Delilah said.

Rowan shook her head," I told him that I recently got popular and I want to experience what it has to offer and that I don't want to be in a serious relationship right now." She answered.

"What? Are you an idiot? You guys would make an amazing couple! The dude's liked you for years and he's possibly one of the sweetest and cutest guys I've ever met and you reject him? What is wrong with you?" Delilah exclaimed.

"Will you calm down? I'm not interested okay? And I might as well be honest than lead him on." Rowan retorted.

Adeline nodded," She does have a point. I've been led on once…" Adeline said.

The two girls looked at the girl," Really? Who? Give me the details." Rowan said.

Adeline sighed," It was 2 years ago. Delilah, remember when you guys came to visit us in New York?"

Delilah nodded," We were there for the holidays. What about it?"

"Well, Mason and I…we kind of kissed. He was my first kiss. He claimed to have a crush on me and I told him I did too. And –well in the end he said that there was someone else. Saphirra Renolds to be more exact. And I ended up heartbroken. And that's why your brother and I don't get along that well." Adeline explained.

The two girls stared at her in shock," No way! Mason and you _kissed_? You guys had a _thing_? How did I not know this? "

Adeline chuckled," I wanted to forget that's all. But it's in the past. It's not like something was going to happen anyway."

"You still like him don't you?" Rowan asked.

"No I don't! It's all in the past, we've both moved on." Adeline lied.

Rowan and Delilah smirked," You totally do." They said in unison.

Adeline turned red," I don't."

"Whatever you say…" Rowan trailed off.

"5 minute break's over! Let's go over the routine!" Coach Jean exclaimed.

Adeline, Rowan, Delilah, Nikki, Adara, and Emily all looked at each other. They had another plan in mind…

Nikki grabbed her iPod and connected it to the speakers they were using for the routine and put the song they were going to perform.

The music began playing and Jean gave a baffled look, that wasn't the song…

The 6 girls stepped forward and began swishing their hips back and forth.

_Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey!  
Hey, hey, Hey Mickey. _The six sang__

Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey!  
Hey, hey, Hey Mickey. 

Adara executed the perfect back flip and Rowan stepped next to her.__

Hey, Mickey!  
You've been around all night  
And that's a little long  
You think you've got it right  
But I think you got it wrong  
But can't you say goodnight  
So you can take me home Mickey, Rowan sang__

Delilah came in with a backflip, _'Cause when you say you will  
It always means you won't  
You're giving me the chills  
Baby, please baby, don't  
Every night you still leave me all alone Mickey _, Delilah sang__

All the cheerios did the choreography simultaneously, _Oh Mickey, what a pity  
You don't understand  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey! , _All 6 girls sang together.__

Adeline did a flip forward, _Hey Mickey!  
Now when you take me by the  
Who's ever gonna know  
Everytime you move I let  
A little more show  
It's something we can use  
So don't say no Mickey, _Adeline sang.  
_  
C'mon and give it to me anyway you can  
Anyway you wanna do it  
I'll treat you like a man  
But please baby, don't leave me in the damn  
Mickey, _Adara sang doing a handspring.__

Oh Mickey, what a pity  
You don't understand  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey!

Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey!  
Hey, hey, Hey Mickey. 

Jean and Sue watched the performance unravel and thought it was all right for a routine the cheerios choreographed.__

Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey!  
Hey, hey, Hey Mickey.

Oh Mickey, what a pity  
You don't understand  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey!

Oh Mickey, what a pity  
You don't understand  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey!

The song ended and the 6 girls all slid into the splits while the rest of the cheerios did a pyramid.

Jean put the megaphone to her mouth," Who choreographed this routine?"

"We did." The 6 girls said stepping forward.

The blonde cheerleading coach eyed the girls', "Well it wasn't bad. And you all sang ?"

The 6 nodded, "Well then you 6 better get your singing pipes ready because I'm about to overuse them like Kim Kardashian overuses Botox." Jeanette announced.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Orion and Aaron walked in the empty choir room for glee," Well it looks like we're the first ones." Aaron pointed out.

Orion smirked," No! Really? Didn't notice until you decided to point it out." He sarcastically remarked.

Aaron playfully pushed him," Hey, hey! No sarcastic remarks unless I say it!" he joked.

Orion laughed," Nice to know." He replied.," So your glee audition was really good." Orion complimented.

Aaron smiled knowingly, remembering the reason why he sang it," Yeah thanks. My mom and I worked on it for a while. It was a good outcome don't you think?"

Orion nodded," Yeah, it was awesome. You're like the male version of your mom."

"Well then I must be pretty talented." he joked.

"Let's not get cocky now."

"I wasn't planning to." He answered.

Suddenly, Orion tripped on a chord and Aaron grabbed him," Be careful there klutz." Aaron joked.

Orion laughed and looked at him in the eyes, he never noticed until now but Aaron had the most entrancing green eyes he's ever seen. Their faces were so close it was like if they were about to kiss. Aaron blushed and looked away at Orion's sudden staring. The curly haired boy slowly composed himself and things just got awkward between the two.

Minutes later, the rest of the New Directions walked in for glee and Orion and Aaron still felt the awkward feelings that occurred only moments ago.

Everyone took their seats and Mr. Schue walked in excitingly," All right guys! Let me just make an announcement, tomorrow after school, we will all take a trip to check our 'Competition'." Will explained, raising his hands in quotations.

"Who are we going to see?" Cheryl asked.

"Vocal Adrenaline. They may be good, but we are the best. So don't worry about it." Will answered. "Any questions?"

Everyone remained silent, "All right then, I guess you guys could just hang for the rest of the time." Will said.

Everyone quickly turned to each other and went into their own conversations.

Aidan looked at Ethan who looked down from the recent rejection from Rowan," So you're just going to be down about this?" Aidan asked.

Ethan nodded, "Nothing else in store for me. "He said glumly.

"Am I really hearing this Ethan Kai Chang? The most confident guy I have ever met? The guy that doesn't give up so easily on things he wants?" Aidan asked dumbfounded.

Ethan nodded," Yes." He answered.

Aidan shook Ethan," You have to get back in the game Kai! Don't give up on her! She's the girl you've had a crush on for three years and you're just giving up like that?"

Ethan nodded staring at the floor," She doesn't want me. That's that. What more is there fighting to?"

Aidan sighed, he had to get through to this boy," You sir will not give up on her! You will do whatever it takes to win her over! Because the Ethan I know wouldn't give up easily. He would dust himself off and get back in the game to win his girl. Look at her Ethan," Aidan turned Ethan's head to Rowan who was smiling and talking to her friends," That's the girl of your dreams you are giving up on. Are you sure you want to do that? Do you want to give up on her? Just like that?"

Ethan stared at Rowan who looked up from her friends and stared back at Ethan and quickly looked away, guilt taking over her. He bit his lip and shook his head," No I wont give up on us." He said to himself.

Ethan turned to Aidan," I'm going to win her over. No matter what it takes."

Aidan grinned and patted the boys back," Atta boy! That's the Ethan I know!"

Ethan smiled," Ethan Kai Chang is back."

On the other side of the choir room, Keegan and Gray were talking in deep conversation.

"So Delilah Puckerman? She isn't half bad. She's best friends with Rowan and Adeline so that's how I know her." Keegan said.

Gray turned and stared at the blonde who's hazel-green eyes were glistening as she talked about a new dance routine she came up with, her friends listening to her.

"Yup. Little ol' Delilah Puckerman has stolen my heart." Grayson told his friend.

Keegan chuckled," You're screwed."

Gray turned to his friend," Why?"

"Her dad is super overprotective of her. Every guy drools over her but from a distance. Puck doesn't let one guy even glance at her. She's his youngest so it seems obvious. But he's not as overprotective over Nikki as he is with Delilah. Mostly because Nikki has eyes for the opposite sex but you didn't hear it from me." Keegan explained.

Gray bit his lip, Puck scared him at times…but now even more…"I'm sure he will like me. I mean what's not to like about me?"

" It's not that. He just doesn't want his little girl to get hurt." Keegan replied.

"I won't hurt her." Gray said.

"I'm not saying that. He just thinks that no guy should come close to her. He believes all guys are pigs and just want her for sex." Keegan said.

Grayson raised his eyebrow quizzically," Didn't he use to that back in his high school days? I mean he did get Quinn preggers."

Keegan shrugged his shoulders," That's his old self, he's matured since then…kind of. He still plays Mario Kart when he gets the chance."

Gray chuckled," So what about you Keegs? Any girl got you interested?"

Keegan chuckled and looked at Scotty's direction, that girl was so mysterious that he liked it and it had him curious. Grayson turned to see who Keegan was looking at and turned back at him dumbfounded," Scott Hummel-Anderson? You like her?" he asked.

"She's mysterious. I'm curious about her. I like mysterious. And she's not ugly actually. Although Blaine and Kurt tend to scare me—especially Blaine who's overprotective of his girls'." Keegan replied.

Gray nodded," She's a cute little thing. But not my type. Delilah's my type." He said with a wink.

Keegan chuckled, "I'm sure."

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Gabriel waited outside the doorstep of the Smith's house. It was 5:59 p.m. and he was waiting for it to be 6. Only 60 seconds and he could go in. He couldn't believe he was actually going to babysit. But he was only doing it for Annie, he liked the girl. And not like as a friend, but _like, like _more than a friend. I know he sounded like a 13 year old with a crush on a girl but in truth, he had been interested in Annie since she first moved here. It was something he was trying to hide, but he couldn't hide his feelings from Annie. Not at all.

He checked his watch and saw it was now 6. He rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds until the blonde he was very much interested opened the door," Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." She said back.

Gabe stood there awkwardly," Can I come in?" he asked.

Annie nodded and moved out of the way," Yeah, come in."

Gabe walked in the house and looked around," So where are the little munchkins?" he asked.

Annie led Gabe to the living room where the kids were playing at," Right here. They've weirdly been behaving. Here, let me present them to you." Annie led Gabe to where the kids were playing.

"This is Alex. He's 8 and the oldest." She said, the 8 year old looked up and smiled softly he had brown hair and striking dark blue eyes.

"And this is Riley, she's 6." The little girl had blonde hair and green eyes that sparkled in the light. She had her blonde hair in pigtails that made her look cute.

"Finally, this is Jamie. He just turned two." The little boy had ash blonde hair and big chestnut orbs and he was quite adorable.

"So these are the kids that you and I will watch over for the next 3 hours." Annie said.

Gabe nodded," Cool. So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Play with them, entertain them, make sure they don't misbehave." Annie listed.

"Okay." Gabe sat down with the 3 kids, and started playing with them.

"So what are we doing here?" he asked.

"We're trying to build a skyscraper." Alex answered.

Gabe smiled," Can I join?" he asked.

Alex nodded and Gabe started helping Alex and Riley build the skyscraper with the lego's they had. After about half an hour, the three had built a skyscraper as tall as Riley.

"Could we not take it down? I want mommy and daddy to see it." Alex asked, Riley nodding in agreement.

Annie nodded with a smile," Yeah sure. That's fine. I'm sure they'll be very proud."

Annie noticed a difference in this Gabe from the Gabe at school. This Gabe was sweet and good with kids and a total dork. And the Gabe at school was a total jerk at times and a non-stop flirt. She preferred dorky Gabe to Jerky Gabe.

After about an hour and a half later of babysitting the kids, they all surprisingly managed to get to get bathed and in bed. And willingly—with the convincing of Gabe. The two sat down on the couch watching TV.

"How did you do it?" Annie asked, not looking away from the television.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Manage to get kids to listen to you; I usually take long to even control them." She said.

He smirked," Jealous?"

Annie rolled her eyes," No. But seriously, how do you do it?"

"I took care of my two younger brother and sister. Usually when my moms' had their date nights. It's experience I guess." He answered.

Annie nodded," That's really impressive."

"Yeah…"

"You're different than what I thought you were, at school you're this popular jock who's a flirt and a bit of a jerk. But here, you're this sweet dork who's good with kids." Annie told him.

He looked at her," Which one do you like more?"

"Dorky Gabe." She answered.

He chuckled," I figured you'd say that."

Blue eyes met Hazel and the two leaned in and their lips met. It was a soft at first, but he pressed his lips more forcefully against her own as he slid his arms around Annie's waist. Her hands reached around his neck and into his hair as the kiss became more passionate. It felt like tingles through her entire body, a spark surged through her.

They finally broke of the kiss and just laid there, their foreheads pressed together. They had no words to say to each other, the kiss alone was enough for the two to realize something:

_They had fallen for each other._

But did they want to fall for each other? No. Not at all.

**So that was the chapter! What did you think?**


	5. Checking Out the Competish

**Here I am again! So in this chapter there will be new characters popping in here so look out for them! And I hope you enjoy it! And remember, if you have any suggestions for the story, let me know! I'm always here! **

**All right so here's the link to the outfit's used in Vocal Adrenaline's performance: www . polyvore cgi / collection?id=1651025**

**And here are the video links for the choreography, the song is "On The Floor" by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull. But ignore the song playing in the links and imagine it's "On The Floor":**

** www . youtube watch?v=MCGzGPD2UhY&feature=related**

** www . youtube watch?v=XoXmLjsx4E0&feature=related**

**Other songs used:**

**A Drop In the Ocean- Ron Pope**

**Now here's the story!**

**This is for ****Xadamjackson13, who is very broke and hungry. But wanted to read this story more than anything.**

Malina St. James walked around her mansion sized home. She smoothed the invisible wrinkled in her baby blue V-neck and jeans with her black heels and amazing black fedora. Never in her life did she think she's have a _clean_ clothes since back in Brazil things weren't exactly well for her there with her mother and her. But life was different now for Malina—she managed to find her dad (which was quite easy by the way) and she got to have her father which she craved her. If only his gold digger of a fiancé didn't exist…Natalie was…a bitch let's just be blunt about it.

"Hey Mali-Bear." Her dad, Jesse greeted.

She turned and flashed him a smile,"Hi daddy." She greeted back and ran into her dad's arms.

Jesse chuckled," Beth isn't here yet? I'm surprised she didn't pick you up yet, she's usually early about things." He said.

"Well like Beth says, 'Beauty takes time and if you rush me let's see where you get your ride.'" She quoted.

Jesse laughed," Yeah that sounds like something Beth would say."

Now your mind is going berserk right now, and don't lie. You must be thinking," Beth? Who's Beth?" or," Is it the Beth I'm thinking about or is it someone else?"

Well Shelby moved back to Ohio when Beth was only 6. And at that time both Quinn and Puck were in LA doing wonders with their life. Shelby happened to run into Jesse, who was taking a short break from Broadway, at the grocery store and Shelby always saw Jesse as a son to her and the two grew closer. And Jesse became a part of Beth's life, immediately turning into, "Uncle Jesse" to her. Once Jesse returned to Broadway, he had the moral support of both Beth and Shelby. And once he decided to leave Broadway permanently, he decided to start a very successful music production company and makes a lot of money. And now lives in Ohio with his daughter, who he reconnected with—being that he didn't know she existed.

You see, Malina was born in Brazil. Her mother had a relationship with Jesse for 6 months while he was in Brazil volunteering for a class in his college years. She fell in love with him but it wasn't until after he left that she found out she was pregnant. Malina grew up not knowing who her father was and lived in poverty in Brazil. It wasn't until she turned 13 that she wanted to know about her father. Her mom told her what happened and she immediately insisted on meeting him. Jesse was working on Broadway at the time with Rachel so he wasn't _that_ hard to look up. After Jesse found out he had a daughter, he insisted they come to live with him. So now, Malina is living in Jesse's house with her mom while Jesse stays in the house with his fiancée…Natalie who Malina hates and wants her out of her life permanently.

Malina's phone ringed with her ringtone, "Bidi Bidi Bom Bom" by Selena (_not_ Gomez!).

"That'd be Beth." Malina said.

Jesse chuckled," Go answer it."

Malina answered the phone, putting it on speaker," Hello?"

"_Get your ass out before I leave you." _Beth said simply. Jesse chuckled, that was Beth to you.

Malina giggled," God Beth you are _so_ humble!" she replied sarcastically.

"_You do not want to see me humble—I swear it's as if Princess Dianna possessed my soul. But seriously, get the hell out before I leave you." _Beth said.

Malina rolled her eyes," You do realize my dad can hear you right? I have you in speaker."

Beth chuckled," _Well in that case, HEY UNCLE JESSE!"_ she shouted.

Jesse laughed, "Hello to you too Bethie." Jesse answered.

"_Now Malina, get the hell out! Do you want to be late?" _Beth exclaimed.

Malina laughed," All right, all right. I'll be out. I'll see you in a minute."

And Malina hung up," Beth really needs to find older friends." Jesse said.

Malina chuckled," She does but whatever. I'll see you later daddy. You and mom will be at invitational's today right?" she asked, grabbing her bag.

Jesse nodded," Wouldn't want to miss it at all." he said. Malina hugged her dad and then quickly left.

She closed the front door and rolled her eyes as she caught sight of Natalie who was tanning at the moment," Hello Malina."

Malina rolled her eyes and turned to her," Natalie."

"Off to school now?"She asked, though Natalie didn't really care.

"No, I'm going to go work at my day job which is at a strip club," she replied sarcastically.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Well have fun."

"As long as you aren't there." Malina mumbled to herself.

Malina grinned as she walked in to Beth's red punch buggy," Hey Beth." She greeted.

Beth smiled back," Hey Mina. Ready to—"

"—oh hello there Bethany!" Natalie greeted, as she stood up from her tanning.

Bethany put on a fake smiled and waved," Hello there Natalie!" she greeted back." God I hate that bitch." She said in the car. Malina laughed, there was no disagreeing there.

"I'll give you back your 'Funny Girl' movie once I'm done with it!" Natalie said.

"Yeah that was 3 years ago bitch. But its okay, I'm not going to punch your plastic nose today." Beth said to herself. Malina stifled a laugh.

"Yeah that's fine. Bring it back whenever you're done! I'll see you later Natalie." Beth answered sweetly to Natalie.

"Goodbye Bethany! Malina." Natalie said, saying Malina's name in a hatred tone.

"Floor it Beth. I want to get away from her!" Malina exclaimed.

"It would be an honor." The blonde said. And Beth quickly drove away.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

"I seriously have no idea why Uncle Jesse puts up with her. I say, dump the misshapen Barbie doll." Beth said," I swear I am this close to beating the hell out of her!"

Malina turned to her," I ask the same question everyday."

"All right Malina, enough talking about the wicked bitch of Ohio, I want to focus on Invitational's. The New Directions are going to be there—which means you need to do your best so you can scare the crap out of them." Beth explained, running her hands through her blonde curls.

"Won't be so hard, we did beat them last year, And the years before that even without my appearance." Malina said.

"Then we have nothing to worry about now do we?" Beth questioned.

Malina nodded," So how are things going with Jonathan or in my case, Mr. Jacobs?" Malina asked with a wink.

Beth rolled her eyes," For the thousandth time Mina, we are _just friends_!"

"So you make out with _friends_ in the janitors closet?" Malina asked.

Beth wacked the back of Malina's head," It was a one time thing." Beth retorted.

Malina smirked while rubbing the back of her head," It's only a matter of time…" Malina sing-songed.

"I really have to stop hanging out with a 16 year old." Beth muttered.

"Oh come on! You know you love me!"

"Way, way deep inside." Beth answered, as she parked her car.

The Brazilian girl laughed," Have fun teaching music!"

"Have fun learning!" Beth retorted. The two got out of the car and went their separate ways.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Beth Corcoran walked down Carmel High's hallways, and tried desperately not to roll her eyes every time one of the students checked her out. If you'd asked Beth she'd be working as a music teacher and choir director, she would've laughed at your face. But things didn't turn the way she wanted to.

Beth was born by two teenage parents—whom she never met by the way. Or in her case, saw again when she was 2. But she was raised by her single, adoptive mother, Shelby Corcoran. And Shelby raised her on her own and pretty much spoiled her in the arts. She took everything: Singing, dancing, and acting lessons. She pretty much lived and breathed Broadway. She really wanted to be a dancer, and by the time she was graduating high school she was headed to NYADA for dance, but...during a dance competition she got into an accident and she ended up hurting one of her legs and the doctors said she most likely could never dance again. This made her sad, since NYADA would no longer accept her. So that's when her dreams were shattered. She ended up becoming a music teacher and now is coach of Vocal Adrenaline. But Beth turned bitter after the accident. She hated that her dreams of becoming a dancer didn't come true but still tried to remain somewhat positive about life. And she enjoys coaching Vocal Adrenaline. So life isn't that bad to her. But she still wished that she was able to become a professional dancer…

The blonde walked into her music room where students were sitting in or walking in she flashed them a small smile and took a seat at her desk.

Angel Parker, a student of hers, one of her best actually walked to her desk," Hey Miss C." He greeted.

"Angel Parker, how lovely to see you." She said without looking up.

He chuckled," So I heard Nude Erections are coming by to check us out for Invitational's." Angel said.

Beth stifled a laugh," It's _New Directions _Angel. And yes, they are coming by. What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing, just wanting to confirm it. They don't stand a chance against us either way. We're unbeatable." Angel said.

Beth nodded," True. But let them at least think they got a shot."

Angel grinned," And this is why you're my favorite teacher."

"Stop being a suck up and take a seat." Beth said.

Angel chuckled and walked away from the blonde and took a seat.

Suddenly a fellow teacher walked in, that certain teacher being Jonathan Jacobs—or Mr. Jacobs by the students. Beth liked him—don't tell Malina though, she'd freak. But Beth did have some feelings for the English teacher.

"Hey Beth." He greeted.

"Hey Jon." She said back.

"So how is Carmel's most desired teacher doing?" he asked jokingly.

"Good. And how's Carmel's _second_ most desired teacher?" Beth retorted.

Jon chuckled," Excited to Vocal Adrenaline perform later. I hear some of the competition will be there…"

"Yeah, New Directions, who always have come second when it comes to Nationals. " Beth replied.

"Well with a choir director pretty and talented like Beth Corcoran, they always come second." Jon replied.

Beth blushed and grinned," Don't you have a class to get to?"

"And don't you have a class to teach?"

"Touché."

Jon leaned away from Beth," I'll see you later Beth."

Beth nodded," Okay. Bye."

The English teacher left and Beth stood up and stepped in front of her class," All right guys, since I have nothing planned for today, I'm just going to pop in 'Les Mis' and no comments about it. I would put in 'Funny Girl' but a certain person hasn't returned it yet."

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Gabe walked towards Annie, who was by her locker. After the kiss yesterday, she just ran off. And he needed an explanation because he knows she enjoyed the kiss as much as he did.

"Hey Annie." He greeted.

Annie looked from her locker and quickly shut it and walked away from him. She did not want to have to deal with him. Not after what happened yesterday.

"Annie! Annie!" Gabe ran after her," You can't just avoid me!"

Annie continued ignoring him and walked at a faster pace," Annie please talk to me!" he pleaded.

The blonde refused to listen and continued walking down the hallways, he sighed and grabbed her arm and pulled her in an empty classroom.

"All right Annie, enough of the avoiding. You and I both know what happened yesterday. And that kiss meant something to the both of us." Gabe said.

Annie remained quiet," I liked that kiss Annie. I felt something. It felt amazing, and I don't want to have to hide my feelings away anymore. I like you Annie. A lot. And I know you like me too. But you're too stubborn to admit it." Gabe told her.

The blonde continued being quiet, her eyes looking down on the floor, she didn't want to admit that she felt something too. She felt sparks: Fireworks. She liked Gabe, but she won't admit it to him.

"Please say something." He said.

She looked down on the floor," I felt nothing. I don't like you." She lied.

Gabe shook his head," No, _look_ at me in the eyes and tell me that!" he exclaimed.

Annie's eyes remained fixed on the floor, she couldn't tell him that, not when looking at his hazel eyes.

"I thought so. You do like me. Admit you have feelings for me." Gabe demanded.

"No."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Admit you like me just as much as I like you!"

Annie looked up from the floor and looked at him," You want to know why? Because all you will do is break my heart over and over again! That's all you do! Break hearts. Well I want to spare mine. As much as I like you, as much as it will hurt me not to be with you, I will _not_ be with you."

He stepped closer to her," I won't hurt you."

Annie scoffed, "How many girls have you told that?"

"You."

Annie stared at him. She so desperately wanted to kiss him again, feel her lips against his. But he was going to hurt her," I can't. I can't do this. I'm sorry." Annie pushed Gabe away from her and walked away from the classroom.

Gabe sighed, they liked each other. And if they liked each other, they should go out and be a happy couple right? Then why weren't they happy? He wanted to be with her, she wanted to be with him, nothing complicated about that. She was special, and he wanted her. Badly.

_A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to go

As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on

And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me

Gabriel walked down the hallways, watching as Annie walked the opposite of his direction. He wanted her, he _needed _her. But she ended up hurting him at times too…__

It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

Misplaced trust and old friends  
Never counting regrets  
By the grace of God I do not rest at all

New England as the leaves change  
The last excuse that I'll claim  
I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl

And still I cant let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me

He sang through the auditorium, pouring his heart and soul to the song. This is how he felt, he needed her but yet she hurt him at the same time.__

It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No  
No  
Heaven doesn't seem far away

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No  
No  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
Oh  
Oh

A tear slowly fell from his cheek, he was done. He was done. He won't continue fighting for Annie if she didn't want him. This was his goodbye song to her.__

A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven  
You are my heaven

Annie watched from the back of the auditorium, she knew this song was for her. She didn't want to get hurt; she didn't want to admit that someone actually liked her. No matter how much it hurt her.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Orion walked in the locker room for football. He couldn't wait to let out his energy he had packed in. He was a very athletic boy. Diabetic, but athletic nonetheless.

The curly haired boy walked in the changing rooms but saw someone there, Aaron. But not just Aaron, Aaron with a towel wrapped around his waist. _And only a towel._ He saw the small beads of water drip down his hair and to his caramel skinned chest, slowly dripping down his perfectly muscular chest. He gulped.

Aaron looked up and grinned,"Oh hey Orion." He greeted.

"H-hi. " Orion stuttered, god did Aaron have a body. He was buff, his long muscular arms that looks like you can break a brick with. His instant hard-on 6 pack abs, that turns on girls and guys alike. And boy was it doing wonders to Orion.

"So are you going to football practice right now?" Aaron asked.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered again.

Aaron stared at him," You okay Orion?" he asked, shaking off the water droplets from his chest that did not help Orion feel any better.

Orion nodded,"Mhmm…" he said nodding, hoping Aaron left soon.

"All right. Cool, wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"_It already did."_ Orion thought to himself.

Aaron walked closer to him," Well good luck Oreo!" Aaron exclaimed, touching his shoulder that sent shivers down his spine. The half-naked junior walked away from Orion and Orion quickly ran in to one of the stalls.

He looked down his jeans and saw his erection and groaned the things Aaron did to him! He was going to be the end of him. He swore it. He just hoped Aaron was fully changed, because after what happened now, he did not want Aaron to actually see his hard-on. Now to only turn himself off…

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Scotty walked in the locker room and already wanted the day to end. It was where most of her tormenting took place—she swore if she could turn around right now she would.

She put her things down and quickly changed before anybody got in. She sighed in relief as nobody has even bothered her yet.

As she placed her bag in her locker and closed the lock she turned to be greeted by the group of girls…_oh god._

"Hey Dorkerella! Ready to go to Comic-Con?" Jessica, one of her tormentors hissed.

Scotty rolled her eyes and tried to walk past them but was quickly brought back," Excuse me if I stand corrected but did she just _roll her eyes _at _me? _You're starting to feel higher than us Dork-a-thon?" Jessica yelled, pushing her into the cold, hard metal lockers.

"I think she was Jess, how about we teach her a lesson?" Alexis, another one of her tormentors suggested.

Scotty gulped as her little group of tormentors smirked," Yeah, I think we should show Brace Face here where she belongs." Jessica said.

Minutes later, Scotty found herself being dumped into dumpster—that has almost become a second home to her.

She huffed," This is starting to get frustrating." She said to herself," And my Braces don't look _that_ bad. They're coming off next month."

"So are you going to sit there talking to yourself about how life sucks or are you actually going to get out of there?" a voice asked.

She turned to see Mason, resident badass, rebel, and trouble maker. He was staring at her with a smirk while eating a bag of Sour Patch Kids.

"Possibly. Though I'm not saying how life sucks, I'm just showing my frustration to society's stereotypical bullies. AKA my tormentors." Scotty explained intelligently. Mason chuckled, extending his hand out to Scotty, who only stared at him.

"Are you just going to look at my hand or are you going to take it?" Mason laughed. Scotty smiled and took his strong hand that pulled her out of the horrid dumpster.

"Thank you, for helping me." Scotty thanked gratefully.

"No problem, I don't mind helping a fellow glee club member." Mason said.

Scotty smiled," I should really get back to class though." She said, turning around from the rebel.

"You're really going to go back to the people that torture you?" Mason questioned.

Scotty turned, "Well I don't want to get a bad grade…" she trailed off.

"Please! They'll give you an 'A' even if you aren't there!" Mason remarked.

"What are you suggesting I do?" Scotty asked.

Mason smirked, "Hang out with me."

Scotty laughed," Why would you want me, Dorkerella, to hang out with you?" She asked.

"You seem to be pretty cool. And there's no one around to hang with so how 'bout it?" Mason asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Mason nodded his head," Come with me to the bleachers, it's an okay place to hang?"

Scotty followed Mason to the bleachers, she watched as he ate his second bag of Sour Patches. He turned to her and offered her some, "Want some?"

"Can't, I have braces." She answered.

"Screw the braces, what's the worse it could do?" Mason asked.

Scotty chuckled and grabbed some, "There we go! Already being a badass!" Mason exclaimed.

The brunette laughed as they took a seat at the bleachers, where the cheerios were practicing.

"So I assume you wanted to come here to see your girlfriend practice?" Scotty asked.

Mason chuckled, "Maybe…"

Scotty chuckled as she looked at Saphirra who was doing the routine with the cheerios perfectly. She was really pretty. Prettier than her. Any girl was prettier than her. She was just Dorkerella to all these people.

"She's pretty. Your girlfriend." Scotty said.

Mason smiled,"Yeah. We've been dating for 2 years."

"Wow, that's a lot." Scotty said.

"Yeah…"

The two remained quiet and watched as the cheerios did their impeccable routine, never missing one step, one beat, it was perfect.

"You shouldn't let them get to you." Mason turned to her, "You're better than them. They're future Wal-Mart cashiers or prisoners. You got a bright future ahead of you, you're smart and all. You'll probably go to Harvard or some Ivy League School and be…I don't know a famous doctor or something. But you're better than the rest of us here."

Scotty smiled," Thank you. That's nice of you."

"I'm not being nice, I'm being honest." Mason replied.

"Well I think you're going to get out of here too." Scotty said.

Mason scoffed," In another life. "

"Don't doubt yourself; you have just as much chances of getting out of here than the rest of us." Scotty said. She looked down at his arm that was holding a messy sketchbook, with papers out and drawings around the book, "What's that?"

Mason looked down at his sketchbook, "My sketchbook. I draw sometimes. I'm pretty decent. Do you want to see it?"

Scotty nodded and he handed her the sketchbook, Scotty opened the book and immediately was in awe at the drawings he had. They looked so lifelike—so real. It was amazing what a hand he had. She saw drawings of Saphirra—which she totally expected. But she came across another few of…Adeline? Adeline and her use to be very close—inseparable really. But they slowly drifted apart and she missed her Ada. But her question was why Mason had Adeline here but not other girl other than his sisters, mom, and girlfriend. Adeline's drawings seemed to be the most detailed, he had every single detail of her right. Mason noticed her looking at drawings of Adeline and quickly flipped the pages.

"Yeah, t-that's nothing." He said.

Scotty smirked," Yeah that doesn't look like it. Do you like her?"

Mason remained quiet looking out at the cheerios practicing, he wasn't going to admit to anything. He was with Saphirra and he really did love her. But all those past feelings he had with Adeline—that kiss they had 2 years ago right before he started dating Saphirra, he felt something. But it was in the past, and you can't relive the past.

"You totally like her."

Mason turned to her," I do not!"

"Do too!"

"I'm not going to fight about this. I don't like her. I'm dating Saphirra now." He said.

"Then why do you have drawings of her?" Scotty asked.

"Curious now are we?" Mason said.

"You don't have to tell me." Scotty replied.

"No, I'll tell you. 2 years ago Adeline and I kissed. I use to have feelings for her but not anymore. It's all in the past." Mason explained to Scotty.

Scotty nodded, that was when Ada and she grew apart," Well it looks like you really liked her. Though I still think you do."

Mason chuckled," I did. A lot. But not anymore—again, in the past."

"Okay…"

"What about you Miss? Any guy you have taken a liking to?" he asked.

Scotty laughed, there was someone, that someone being Keegan but she doubted he liked her back," There's someone. But I'm not going to tell you."

"Aw come on! I told you about my old crush! Heck, I even showed you my drawings and I never show it to anyone!" Mason exclaimed.

"But we're not friends." Scotty retorted." And I would only tell a friend."

"Huh. So want to be friends?" Mason asked.

"Now how do I know you're not just telling me this because you want to know who I like?" Scotty questioned.

"Touché. But really, I do want to be your friend. You seem to be pretty cool. And you're different—and different is awesome." Mason said.

Scotty smiled," All right then. Friends?" she asked extending her hand.

Mason took her hand and shook it, "Friends."

"I'm still not telling you."

"Oh this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Nikki stared at Cheryl, she totally liked her—but she doubted Cheryl liked her. I mean Nikki was very carefree and Cheryl was so uptight. Total opposites. But you never know…opposites sometimes attract…

Cheryl walked up to her, "Do you make it a tendency to stare at people—specifically me? Seriously what is your problem?"

Nikki smirked," What I can't admire someone's beauty?" she questioned.

Cheryl blushed, "Well make it less obvious. It's creeping me out."

"Or is it turning you on? It could be one or the other." Nikki said.

Cheryl scoffed," That is so perverted of you! Of course a _Puckerman _would say that."

"Or more specifically Nicolette Puckerman would say that—let's just be blunt about it."

The oldest Hudson rolled her eyes, "Well aren't you a smartass?"

"Well aren't you cunning?" she retorted back.

"You really just want to piss me off don't you?"

"Or do I just want to make you laugh but its not working?" Nikki smirked.

"You really want to get slapped don't you?"

"What if I prefer being punched? Or both? It's like Burger King says, 'Have it my way.'" Nikki said.

"It's, 'Have it _your_ way' _genius."_ Cheryl answered.

"What if I purposefully set it that way?"

"What if I purposefully punched _and_ slapped you in the face?" Cheryl exclaimed.

Nikki chuckled," Wow, feisty I see. Not as uptight as I thought."

"You think I'm _uptight_? For your information, I am _not _uptight!" Cheryl said.

"Or so you think."

"How have you not been punched in the face yet?"

"I'm too awesome."

"You're not Chuck Norris."

"Wow. Didn't think an uptight girl would know who Chuck Norris is." Nikki said astoundingly.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and ran her hands through her brown hair, "Well people tend to misinterpret others don't they?"

"Look at you using smart words!" Nikki exclaimed with a smirk.

"Look at you not using smart words!"

"Oh got me there now didn't you? You're one witty girl Cheryl Hudson."

"And you're some special girl aren't you Nicolette Puckerman? I seriously don't know how our parents get along…" Cheryl said.

"I ask that same question when I see you too. Nah I'm just kidding you're pretty cool to have around." Nikki said.

"You're tolerable."

Nikki touched her heart, "Ouch that hurt! Words hurt Cheryl."

"Well you seem to lack of them."

"Oh there's another one!" she says, touching her heart.

Cheryl rolled her eyes," You are one special girl aren't you?"

"Are you complimenting me Hudson?"

"However you want to see it."

"It sounds like you're trying to flirt with me." Nikki smirked.

"However you want to put it."

"Well I see it as flirting." The oldest Puckerman said.

"And you would know because you flirt."

"Yes. Puckerman's are flirters. Do you like flirters?"

"Depends on the person."

"Am I that person?" the blonde asked.

"Not even close." Cheryl laughed.

"How mean. You're breaking my heart." Nikki pouted.

"I'm walking away from you now." Cheryl said, turning around.

"We should have another conversation like this." Nikki said.

"Possibly. But I'm not promising anything."

"I don't do promises."

"Then you won't have a problem now would we?"

"Touché."

"Later _Puckerman_." Cheryl smirked, walking away.

"Later _Hudson_."

Nikki watched as Cheryl walked away, yup she had the hots for Cheryl. And she had it bad.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Aidan walked down the hallways to glee when his eye caught a certain Puckerman. Delilah Puckerman to be exact.

He caught up to her and grinned," Hey Delilah."

Delilah turned to him and returned the smile back,"Hey Aidan."

"Mind if I walk you to glee?" Aidan asked.

Delilah shook her head, "No, it's not a problem."

Aidan walked with Delilah and saw her carrying her books, "Why don't I carry your books? You must be pretty tired from Cheerio's practice and all."

Delilah shook her head, "No it's fine. You really don't have to—"

"—No but I want to. Here let me take that." He insisted, taking her books.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Delilah smiled.

Aidan smiled back, "So how do you like glee so far? Your audition was one of the best in my opinion."

Delilah grinned, "Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. And glee is pretty cool. I like it. It's really cool how our parents were in it and now it's us carrying the same legacy."

Aidan nodded in agreement," Yeah that's pretty cool isn't it? It's as if we carry a part of our parents with us. Like we have a connection with them—something we can relate with them."

The blonde turned to him, "Exactly! I mean a lot of people compare me to my mom and call me—"

"—Mini-Quinn! " Someone shouted as Delilah and Aidan passed by.

Delilah giggled, "That. But I don't want to be her—not that it's bad or anything, I just don't want people to expect me turning out to be my mom. Going to Yale and becoming a famous actress. I want to be a dancer and dancing is a passion of mine. If I don't dance—I'm nothing." Delilah said, "Do you get me?"

Aidan nodded" I get you. You love your mom and you like sharing certain things with her—like your eyes. You have her eyes. And everything really. But you don't want to be just like her. You want to be your own person."

Delilah smiled," Yeah. That's what I mean. It's cool how you get people more than they get themselves."

"I guess so. "

They walked inside the choir room and Delilah smiled, "It was nice talking to you Aidan. We should talk more. You seem to be a real nice guy."

Aidan felt his heart flutter and he smiled," Yeah that'd be cool. Whenever you want to talk, I'm here."

Delilah nodded, "Good to know." It was quiet between them, "Can I have my books back?"

Aidan then realized he still had her books,"Yeah! They are your books anyway. "Aidan said, handing her the small pile of books.

"Thanks again Aidan. I'll see you around." Delilah said, taking a seat with Rowan and Adeline.

"Yeah, see you around." He said to himself. Aidan went and took a seat between Oliver and Ethan.

And right on cue, Mr. Schue walked in," All right guys! Let's go and check out our 'Competition'." He said, raising his hand in quotations. "Now before we go, your parents decided they wanted to join you guys and will meet us there. So you will have plenty of support going around."

"So are we going to sit here or are we going to go check out our competition?" Keegan asked.

Will laughed, "All right then let's go check out or competish!"

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Malina rushed to the parking lot and groaned as she realized that Beth had the car keys. How was she supposed to get her costume now? She would go look for Beth but Beth was probably too busy getting everyone ready or flirting with Mr. Jacobs and Malina was going to go with option 2. (Those two really need to get together.).

She tries opening the car with a pin, but it doesn't work, being that she doesn't know how to break into a car. She groaned. She was screwed. How was she supposed to perform now?

Adrian walked back to her car that she decided to take instead of the stupid bus that Mr. Schue got for them. But she had forgotten her phone in the car and she really couldn't live without her phone so she had to go back.

She noticed a girl slouched against a car, trying to desperately open it. She decided to approach the girl and help her out. She was nice like that.

"Need any help?" Adrian asked.

Malina turned around and shook her head," No, I'm just trying to get into this car."

"Oh I didn't know you liked hotwiring cars…" Adrian joked.

Malina laughed," No, it's a friend of mine's car and she has the keys but she's probably really busy right now so she's everywhere so I'm screwed because I have something I need in there." The Brazilian explained.

Adrian nodded in understanding, "Do you want me to help you?"

Malina stared at her quizzically," How?"

Adrian stepped forward to the car and took out a bobby pin in her hair and worked on the lock for a few minutes until if finally opened.

Malina stared at her, "Do I want to know how you learned to break into cars?" Malina asks.

Adrian laughs," If I told you then I'd have to kill you now wouldn't I?"

The two laugh for a few seconds and Malina stares at Adrian, "Thanks for all the help. I really appreciate it."

Adrian smiled," It's no problem really."

Malina goes inside the car and takes out a cardboard box, Adrian stares at it, "What do you got inside there?" she asked, letting curiosity take the best of her.

"I believe in your words it would be, if I told you then I'd have to kill you." Malina answered.

Adrian laughed, shaking a finger at her saying she got her, "That's funny."

"I'll see you around…" Malina trailed off hoping to get the girls name.

"Adrianna Lopez-Pierce." Adrian answered, understanding what she implied."Mostly Adrian though. "

Malina nodded, "Nice to meet you Adrian. I'm Malina St. James."

"Nice to meet you Malina." Adrian replied.

"Well I'll see you around Adrian. Thanks again for the help." Malina said closing the car door.

"No problem. I'll see you Malina." And the two went their separate ways. Little did Adrian know though was that she just helped her competition.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Malina ran backstage to Carmel's auditorium, Beth walked up to her, "Where the hell were you?"Beth asked.

"Getting my costume. Do you expect me to go on the stage naked?" Malina asked sarcastically.

Beth rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well get your ass ready before we go on! You have 25 minutes!"

Malina nodded," I'll go get ready!" And Malina dashed to a changing room and put on her gold dress and heels and all the other accessories she needed to put on.

The sophomore girl ran to make-up people who right away curled her hair and put on sparkly gold eye shadow, gold eyeliner, and her eye lashes curled up, and pink lip-gloss.

Angel suddenly appeared beside Malina wearing a navy blue and gold jacket, under it a white shirt and he was wearing black jeans and black Supras and some Ray Ban shades and his hair let loose since his hair was pretty shaggy and all girls adored his hair.

"Hello there Malina." He greeted.

"Hey Angel." She greeted back.

"Ready to make a show?"

"When don't we?" she smirked.

"Good point, good point." He agreed.

"We're totally going to scare New Direction's asses." She commented.

"And why wouldn't we? We're awesome."

She smiled, "Good point."

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

The New Directions sat down in Carmel's Auditorium seats which were way better than theirs but they're not going to admit that.

"All right guys so this is our,"Competition". But we are way better than them so just sit back and relax and enjoy the show." Mr. Schue said, raising his hands in quotation for the thousandth time.

"I wouldn't worry guys, you guys are great!" Mike said.

All the old New Directions nodded in agreement, and they came to support their kids in any way possible.

"Good Afternoon everybody!" the announcer announced." Are you ready to hear National Champion's Vocal Adrenaline?"

Cheers erupted all throughout the large auditorium, clearly Vocal Adrenaline was well known in Carmel.

"Well here you have it! Here is…VOCAL ADRENALINE!" The announcer exclaimed.

The curtains moved and you could see nothing but darkness, the music began playing and everyone cheered. Even though they hadn't sang one word yet. **(A/N: I'd put the links if I were you, so you can get the choreography better since I am bad at writing choreography…)**

_Malina!_ Angel exclaimed.__

It's a new generation  
Of party people, Malina sang

_(Mr. Worldwide)_

Get on the floor (dale)  
Get on the floor (dale)  
RedOne!, Vocal Adrenaline sang together.

The lights came on and Malina and Angel stepped walked forward.__

Let me introduce you to my party people  
In the club...

I'm loose  
And everybody knows I get off the chain  
Baby it's the truth  
I'm like inception I play with your brain  
So I don't sleep or snooze  
I don't play no games so don't get it confused no  
'cause you will lose yeah  
Now pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck  
Dale, Angel sang.__

If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
If your an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up, All the Vocal Adrenaline girls sang._  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running shit tonight on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to L.A. New York  
Vegas to Africa (Dale!)_

The choreography was spot on, and they did not miss one beat. They danced with such precise movements. It only took them two days to do it!

"Holy shit! How the hell do they do that? We just started school 3 days ago and they did this!" Mason whispered yelled to Scotty.

Scotty watched as they performed," We're screwed."__

Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay out on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more, Malina sang._  
_Everybody sang, _Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

Emily and Connor watched with their mouths open, "I can't even dance like that!" Emily exclaimed.

"I think they gave them something for they can perform like that." Connor said.

Emily nodded," We should take that."

Malina smiled as she sang, _I know you got it clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
If you're a criminal kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor  
_The girls joined in,_ Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Its getting ill  
It's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor  
_All the members in Vocal Adrenaline sang, _Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to LA, New York  
Vegas to Africa_

Delilah, Rowan, and Adeline mouths gaped as they saw them dance," I'm going to kill Mr. Schue." Rowan said.

"Should I feel offended that I can't dance like that?" Delilah asked.

"I think Mr. Schue let out a couple of details." Adeline said.

"I would be angrier if it wasn't for the fact that the dude singing is sexy as hell." Rowan said.

The other two nodded in agreement.__

Malina smirked at the audience as she sang, Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay out on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more

A member of Vocal Adrenaline came in and did a back flip across the stage._  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

Ethan's eyes widened,"Oh my god it's _Malina_!"

Oliver looked at him, "Who's Malina?"

"The girl singing. I didn't know she could sing too! She's beaten me at my dance competitions time and time again!" Ethan explained.

Oliver watched Malina dance amazingly and nodded,"Yeah I know why she beat you."__

Angel came in with a smile and a wink towards the audience as he rapped, _That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy  
Seven tray donkey donk  
All I need is some vodka some … and coke  
And watch people get donkey konged  
Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy  
I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me  
Dale  
Don't believe me just bet me  
My name ain't Keith but I see why you Sweat me  
L.A. Miami New York  
Say no more get on the floor  
Get on the floor_

Adrian watched in shock as Vocal Adrenaline performed amazingly. But not only that but she helped her competition get her things! And she also found the girl cute! She couldn't believe how good she was! She was probably a better dancer than her!__

Vocal Adrenaline sang, _Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor _

Screams and cheers erupted through out the whole room when they finished. Everyone stood up and clapped for them except for the old and New Directions. They all stared with their mouths gaped and wide eyes as everyone cheered.

Adara leaned over to her dad," This is our competition daddy. I think you forgot to mention they were insanely good!"

"W-w-we're d-d-doomed." Gabe stuttered.

"I couldn't agree with you more."Nicolette said.

"And this is suppose to be their invitational, imagine Sectionals, Regional's, and Nationals? " Keegan questioned.

"Is it a good time to quit?" Oliver asked.

"Guys! I know they were really good. But if we work harder—"

"—we'll win? Yeah that's an understatement!" Annie exclaimed.

"I think this is a bad time to be here for moral support." Sam said to Mercedes.

"How the fuck did they do that?" Santana asked.

"I don't know. I think someone gave them something." Quinn said.

"They're probably better than when we were in high school." Tina added.

"I think we all grasped that Tina." Kurt said.

"I feel so blessed I wasn't born in this generation." Puck said, causing Quinn to whack him in the back of his head.

Aidan turned to his dad," Is there still time for us to move to Ireland?"

Aaron's eyes were wide, he's never seen someone perform that good. And it scared him quite a bit. And usually nothing scared him.

"Orion, if I don't come to school tomorrow its probably because I'll be dead from the amazing performance I heard and I decided to kill myself to spare my life of watching New Directions lose." Aaron said to Orion.

"I'll join you." Orion said.

Rowan stood up, "Where are you going?" Adeline asked.

"To go meet Vocal Adrenaline backstage." Rowan replied.

"I'll go with you." Adeline said.

"Me too." Delilah spoke up. And the three friends left their seats and soon after everybody else followed.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Jesse waited backstage with Natalie and Francesca and Malina ran into her dads arms.

"So what did you think daddy?" Malina asked.

"That was amazing Malina! You got my talent that's for sure—heck you're even better than me!" Jesse exclaimed.

Malina smiled," And you mami?"

Francesca smiled at her daughter, "You were amazing as always. I expected nothing less from you. You are possibly the most talented girl I've ever met!" the brunette exclaimed.

Malina smiled and hugged her mom," You were all right. Though I've heard better." Natalie said.

The sophomore rolled her eyes," Thanks Natalie."

"Now Malina, Natalie is telling you that for you could do even better than you already are. She's pushing you to do your best." Jesse said, hugging Natalie. "Right Natalie?"

Natalie nodded," Yeah, that's why." Natalie lied.

Jesse's eyes widened as he caught sight of a certain brunette he dated back in high school," Rachel? What are you doing here?" he asked as Rachel stepped towards him. And not alone. Along with the old and new New Directions.

"Hello Jesse. We decided to congratulate Vocal Adrenaline on their impeccable performance and that they have some competition going on with our kids." Rachel explained.

"Who's this short hobbit?" Natalie asked, sending Rachel death glares.

Rachel stared quizzically at her," I'm Rachel Hudson. Famous Broadway star that makes more money than you make in two days. And you are?"

Natalie rolled her eyes," I'm Natalie, Jesse's Fiancé. And I don't need to work when Jesse makes enough money."

"Nice pick you made there Jesse. Though I never thought you were one to go for immature brats." Rachel said calmly.

Malina smiled, "I like you. I would be your best friend in a heartbeat." Malina said.

Rachel turned towards Malina," I'm sorry and you are?"

"Malina St. James. Nice to meet you." Malina introduced herself.

Santana stepped forward with a confused look on her face," Hold the fuck up, Jesse you had a kid? With this one?" she asked, pointing at Natalie.

Malina gave a disgusted look," Oh god no! She isn't my mother. This is my mom." Malina replied, walking towards her mom.

"Oh yeah that makes more sense since your mom is actually pretty and this Blondie looks like a misshapen Barbie doll." Santana spat.

Natalie sent Santana a death glare," I do not like being spoken that way! Jesse do something!"

"Um Santana you do not speak to my fiancé that way!" Jesse said.

Santana rolled her eyes and looked at Quinn," This guy's totally whipped, more than Puck."

Quinn nodded in agreement," Hey! I am not whipped! I'm a badass who doesn't take any nonsense from nobody!" Puck protested.

"Shut up Noah." Quinn told him.

"Yes dear." He said quickly.

"Boy you are whipped like Sam here." Mercedes said, who sent a look to Sam," Don't you dare contradict me."

Sam shook his head, "Wasn't planning on it."

"You know I'm surprised Jesse had a kid who doesn't look like the devil spawn." Finn said.

Jesse sent him a glare," Shut it doughboy. My kid's way better than your 3 kids combined."

"Oh hell no! Oliver, Cheryl, Adeline! Get over here!" Finn shouted.

Oliver, Cheryl, and Adeline walked in and looked at their father confusingly," What is it poppy?" Adeline asked him, using the nickname Adeline gave him when she was 1. You see, Adeline couldn't say, 'Papa' and she said, 'Poppy' instead. And the name stuck so now she calls him, 'Poppy'.

"You see that? My daughter calls me 'Poppy' it's adorable! And not to mention my kids are attractive as hell. I mean look at them." He said, showing off his kids.

"Oh my god…" Cheryl said to herself.

"Poppy I'm going to leave now because you're scaring me." Adeline said walking away.

"See? You even scare your own kids!" Jesse exclaimed. "My daughter is so damn beautiful; she beats all of your kids in a heartbeat!" Malina grinned; there wasn't any complaining about that.

"Oh hell no! Have you seen our kids? They are cute as hell!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Angel walked next to Malina,"So these are the Nude Erections? They look like homeless orphans."

Rowan walked in front of him, "Excuse me? Do I look homeless to you? Or were you dropped as a child?" Rowan spat.

"Yeah you definitely look violent…and like you carry a disease." Angel said.

Rowan's eyes sent daggers to Angel and pounced at him," Mira tu hijo the la chingada! Yo soy Rowan Celeste López-Pierce y nadie—escúchame nadie me dice que soy violenta y que cargo enfermedades! Si quieres ver a mi violenta pues ya lo tienes." Gabe and Keegan held Rowan back as she cursed Angel in Spanish.

(Translation: Look you mother fucker! I'm Rowan Celeste Lopez-Pierce and nobody—listen nobody tells me I'm violent and carries a disease! If you want to see me violent well you got it!")

Santana smiled proudly,"Yep, she's definitely my kid."

"Retract the claws kitty cat." Angel laughed." I swear you look like you come from the most dangerous part of Africa or something."

Rowan tried to break free of her brothers' grasp but couldn't," Cuando tu no lo sospeches you voy a buscarte, y cuando te encuentre, voy a hacer que nunca tengas hijos y voy a ir toda Lima Heights a ti! Porque mi mama es de Lima Heights y a mi me enseno todo lo que necesito saber para darte un buen golpiza!"

(Translation: When you don't suspect it, I'm going to look for you, and once I find you, I'm going to make sure you never have children and I'm going to go all Lima Heights on you! Because my mom is from Lima Heights and she taught me everything I need to know to give you a good ass beating!)

Angel smirked," Well she's a feisty one now isn't she?"

"Can you stop provoking them? Do you want someone to get into a fight?" Malina yelled at him. "I'm sorry for this guys behavior; he was dropped when he was younger."

Rowan calmed down but still sent daggers to Angel, she just found herself a new enemy.

"I've never seen Rowan so angry." Delilah said.

"Me neither. I'm kind of scared of her now." Adeline said.

Adrian stared at Malina, she couldn't believe she was part of Vocal Adrenaline _and _that she helped her!

Suddenly Beth walked in on all the commotion," What is going on? I heard a lot of yelling." Beth said.

"Nothing it's fine now." Malina said.

Rachel stepped in front," I'm sorry who are you?" Rachel asked the blonde.

Beth smiled politely," I'm choir director of Vocal Adrenaline." She answered.

"And how old are you?" Rachel asked.

Beth seemed a little taken aback by the blunt question," I'm twenty-five."

"And what's your name?" Rachel asked.

Beth thought this lady asked _way_ too many questions but put on her best smile," My name's Beth Corcoran."

Quinn and Puck's face turned pale, _Beth was standing right in front of them._

Quinn fell back and fainted, darkness consuming her. And that's not even close to where the drama started….

**What did you all think? It was pretty long but I wanted this to be a good chapter! As you can see, Beth's here! So let me put the new characters introduced:**

Bethany Corcoran- 25 years old *Choir Director of VA (Celeb look-a-like: Jennifer Lawrence)

Natalie Clark- 26 years old *Jesse's Fiancé (Celeb look-a-like: Kristen Bell)

Francesca Verez- 38 years old *Malina's mom (Celeb look-a-like: Jordana Brewster)

Jonathon Jacobs- 26 years old* English Teacher at Carmel (Celeb look-a-like: Zac Efron)

Jeanette Sylvester (Introduced last chapter but I'll add it in here!)- 23 years old* Sue's daughter and cheerio coach (Celeb look-a-like: Scarlett Johansson)

**I'm going to put these other two in because Angel was introduced but Danielle hasn't yet:**

Angel Parker- Sophomore (Celeb look-a-like: Avan Jogia) *Part of Vocal Adrenaline

Danielle Ambrose- Freshman (Celeb look-a-like: Emma Watson) *Part of Vocal Adrenaline

**So that's it! I hope you liked it! And I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	6. Individuality

"Mason…" Mason heard a voice trying to wake him up from his peaceful sleep.

"Mason wake up…" Just a few more minutes…

"Oh my god MASON OWEN PUCKERMAN GET YOUR ASS UP FROM THE BENCH!" He opened his eyes and realized he wasn't in his room but a park bench. Oh, he must've fallen asleep in the park again. He really has to stop looking up at the stars…and then falling asleep.

Mason's vision adjusted and saw Adeline with headphones and an iPod, wearing a Pink sports bra and _really_ short shorts and some sneakers.

"Adeline? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Adeline rolled her eyes," I came for my morning jog and I found you here at the park. You looked homeless and I was about to go the other way but then I saw that mop of hair and I knew it was you."

Mason eyed her up and down, she had a flat stomach that was turning into abs and my was it hot…he never noticed this until now but boy did Ada have a body…

"My eyes are up here Mason! God can you not be a perv for 5 seconds?" Adeline yelled.

He smirked," All right fine! But god how has jogging done wonders on you. What happened to the Ada that wore pigtails and a gold star on the side of her eye? And she dressed up just like her mom and sang 'Defying Gravity' every single second of her life?"

Ada rolled her eyes," She grew up. And besides, I still sing 'Defying Gravity' every second of my life." She replied. "Now come on, let's go home—well your home I'm just a temporary guest there."

Mason stood up and the two started walking home, "So Ada, it's been a while since we talked." Mason said.

"_Or kissed." _Ada thought to herself.

"Yeah, it has. I guess we've been busy." Adeline said.

Mason nodded," So how've you been?"

"Better. With cheerios and glee I've been up and down lately." Adeline answered.

Ever since the whole Invitational's situation 2 weeks ago, life has been up and down for everyone. Everyone in glee has been down and don't even look at each other during glee. They've all been depressed and everyone thinks—no _knows_ that they have no chance against Vocal Adrenaline. And with the whole Beth situation with the Puckerman family (plus Adeline) there have been more tensions arising. But that's another story to tell later…

"I agree. Did my mom come out of her room yet?" Mason asked.

Adeline shook her head, after the whole Beth incident (which will be explained later), Quinn went inside her room and hasn't come out since then. Which worries everybody.

Mason sighed," She needs to come out—like now. We need her badly. Dad isn't as good a cook as she!"

Adeline laughed," Well the good thing is that Delilah and I will cook tonight so you don't need to worry about eating frozen chicken." Adeline joked.

The rebel chuckled," Better than anything not thawed out."

"So how do you feel about…everything?" Adeline asked.

Mason ruffled his shaggy hair," To be honest, I'm confused. And numb. I don't know _what_ to feel actually. Delilah's the only one excited about Beth and talks wonders about hopefully hanging out with her or singing a duet together. Nikki hasn't even talked about it and Connor is just worried about mom. I don't know what I should do. I mean she's my sister but I didn't grow up with her so how could I feel anything for her?" he told Adeline.

Adeline nodded," But she's still your sister no matter what. I mean it's weird because she's technically my aunt. And I really want to meet my grandmother because I only have one but I want to know more about her. Beth is your sister Mase, and even though you're confused and numb, I know you still want to know about her. "

Mason shook his head," Not after what she did. Delilah wasn't there to see her yell at mom and dad and say so many things. I don't want a sister like that—but I still want to know about her because like you said, she's my sister." He said.

"Oh. Well you know Dee, she always sees the good in people." Ada replied.

Mason nodded in agreement, "A bit too much." Mason said. Adeline and Mason stopped in front of the Puckerman household.

"I'm sure things will turn out positive soon." Adeline assured.

"Even for us?" Mason asked, looking at her with those honey colored eyes.

"Mason…" Adeline began, looking away.

"I want to fix what I broke Ada. And I led you on. And I'm really sorry about that. I-I didn't mean to break your heart like that. And I want us to be in good terms—at least a little because its fun bickering with you. But can we at least be civil to each other, with no hard feelings?" Mason said to Adeline.

Adeline pursed her lips and nodded," Okay."

Mason smiled, "Good. I'm glad you're okay with it now."

Adeline nodded, she still was heartbroken because she knew Mason loved Saphirra and would never have eyes for a girl like her. She wasn't as pretty as Saphirra.

"Come on let's go in." he told her. The two walked in the Puckerman home and Adeline ran upstairs to get ready for school. While for Mason, his head kept repeating over and over what happened between Beth…

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

_The moment Quinn fainted, everyone rushed to Quinn's side. Malina, Natalie, Francesca, and especially Beth were confused of the blonde woman's fall of unconsciousness._

_Beth scrounged through her purse for smelling salts and took them and handed them to Puck who was still pale and shocked over the surprise return of Beth but gratefully took them," Thank you…Beth." He said gratefully._

_Beth nodded with a soft smile as she stared at the blonde woman worryingly, strangely, the woman looked a lot like her. And the man she had passed the smelling salts to just moments ago had a strange similarity to him also. _

_Puck put the smelling salts by Quinn's nose, hoping for some sort of reaction from her. After a couple of minutes of attempts, Quinn's eyes slowly fluttered opened._

_Puck let out a sigh of relief as did the children, they were worried of their mother. Quinn looked around the room and then Puck._

"_Oh my god Puck, I had the scariest dream. Everyone was there and we were backstage of this auditorium and suddenly Beth appeared and—" _

"— _Quinn, that wasn't a dream, Beth is here." Puck explained slowly._

_Quinn's breathing grew deeper and she looked around and caught sight of the blonde. She looked so much like her, and Puck too. Beth had her eyes…Quinn's eyes turned watery._

"_Beth…" she whispered._

_Beth was so confused, what relationship did she have with these people? Beth knew she was adopted. Her mother told her when she was 10 that her parents were very young and couldn't care for her the way she should be so they gave her up. She never really cared for her biological parents. In fact, she even hated them for the fact that she wasn't that wanted by them in her opinion. As much as Shelby told her that wasn't true, Beth still believed it. To her, Shelby was her mom, and that was it. Shelby was her real mom. No one else._

"_Quinn calm down, she doesn't know." Puck whispered to Quinn._

_Quinn slowly calmed down but her eyes remained fixed on Beth, her baby girl that she gave up, the little girl she didn't see again after her Senior Year of high school, until now at least. There wasn't one day Quinn or Puck didn't think of Beth. And now she was right in front of them…_

_Beth felt weird being stared at by the woman named Quinn. Did she have something to do with her or what? And that Puck guy, which is a very weird name but maybe that wasn't his real name. Questions filled Beth's mind._

"_Um not trying to be rude or anything but do I know you two? I mean I have never met you before in my life, but do you guys know me from when I was a baby or something?" Beth asked._

_Puck and Quinn, they didn't know whether or not to tell her but they needed someone here…that someone being Shelby._

"_Can you call Shelby for us? We need to talk to her." Puck asked Beth._

_Beth nodded, she wanted her question answered but she'll let it slide. She took out her phone and dialed her mother._

"_Hello?" Shelby answered from the other line._

"_Mom, it's me Beth. There are some people here that want to talk to you." Beth explained, Quinn's heart clenched as Beth called Shelby mom._

"_Well who is it?" Shelby asked._

"_I don't know. But I guess they know you." Beth answered._

_Puck walked towards Beth," Can I talk to her?" he asked._

_Beth nodded," Wait one of them are going to talk to you now."_

_Beth handed Puck the phone and Puck took it and put the phone in his ear," Shelby. It's me Noah."_

_From the other line, Shelby dropped her phone. Puck and Quinn were there, with Beth. She quickly picked up the phone and put it towards her ear," Noah? W-w-w-what are you doing in Lima? I-I-I thought you and Quinn still lived in LA." Shelby said._

"_We moved back to Lima 4 years ago. We came to see Vocal Adrenaline's Invitational's and we ran into Beth. A lot of other things happened that I can explain later but she wants to know who we are Shelby." Puck explained._

_Shelby froze from the other line, she was going to have to tell Beth that the people she was with right now were her real parents," I-I-I guess I should go over to Carmel. I-I-I'll be there in a bit." Shelby said._

_Puck nodded through the phone," That's okay. I'll see you in a bit Shelby."_

"_O-okay b-bye." _

"_Bye." Puck hung up the phone and handed it to Beth._

"_She's on her way over." he told Beth._

_Beth nodded," Okay."_

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

_Rachel stiffened, she hadn't seen Shelby since her Senior Year and now she was coming. Finn noticed Rachel's stiffness and put his arm around her shoulder," It's going to be okay." He assured._

"_How do you know Finn? I-I haven't seen my mom since I was 18 and now she's suddenly coming. How am I suppose to react to that—how are the kids suppose to react to that? They don't know about their grandmother from my side." Rachel explained._

_Oliver turned and looked at Rachel," Mom, W-what do you mean our grandmother from your side is coming. Your mom is going to come right now? Our grandma?"_

_Rachel sighed," Um, yes, she's coming. It's the woman Uncle Puck was talking to." Rachel answered._

_Oliver's eyes widened," Oh my god…"_

"_Listen Ollie, its okay. It's going to be fine."_

"_Fine? Fine? Mom, my grandma who I've never met is going to come and you expect me to be fine?" Oliver exclaimed._

"_Wait what?" Cheryl said walking over," Our grandma from mom's side is coming? We've never met her."_

_Oliver nodded," And mom expects us to be okay to the fact that our grandma is coming over!"_

"_Oliver calm down, your mom is just as terrified as you guys, she's her mother. So calm down you two." Finn chimed in._

"_Calm down about what Poppy?" Adeline asked walking over, avoiding Rachel._

"_Our grandma from mom's side is coming." Oliver said._

_Adeline's mouth gaped, "What? Are you kidding?"_

_Oliver shook his head," No, she's coming."_

_Adeline looked at Rachel for the first time since the fight," Is this true?"_

_Rachel nodded," Yes."_

_Adeline had only ever seen her grandmother but in picture. Delilah showed it to her since Delilah had always wanted to meet Beth. And told her what happened and that Shelby had adopted Beth and now her grandmother was on her way._

_Minutes later, a certain brunette that no one has seen in years or met and everyone could only see drama happening in the next few minutes._

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

"_Shelby." Quinn breathed out, who was now standing, but still a bit shaken up._

"_Quinn. Puck." Shelby greeted. _

_Beth walked over to her mother," Mom can you explain to me what's going on? I'm so confused."_

_Shelby turned to Puck and Quinn, "Let's talk in a more private setting." Quinn and Puck nodded._

_Shelby turned back to Beth," You will know everything once we go talk somewhere else okay?"_

_Beth nodded," We can talk in my classroom." Beth suggested._

"_That's fine. Let's go." Shelby said, Shelby nodded Quinn and Puck over to follow them and they were walking towards them—their kids in tow. _

_Puck turned," Guys, it's just us going okay? Stay here."_

_The 4 nodded and stayed behind while Puck walked towards Quinn, Shelby, and Beth. Once Mason saw them out of sight he started walking in their direction to only be stopped by a hand gripping his arm._

"_Where are you going?" Nikki asked._

"_To where they're going." Mason replied._

"_I'll go with you." Nikki said._

_Mason nodded," Come on then." And the two walked towards the direction the 4 went._

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

_Beth led the 3 inside her classroom and turned to them," I want to know everything. I want to know who you two are and how they know me." Beth said._

"_And you will Beth. Just take a seat." Shelby told her._

_Outside the classroom, Mason and Nikki were sitting outside the classroom, wanting to hear what was going to go on._

_Back inside the classroom, Beth took a seat in one of the chairs and nodded," Okay tell me."_

_Shelby sighed," Just before I tell you anything, I want you to be calm about this."_

_Beth nodded," Okay."_

_Shelby pursed her lips," So they are Noah and Quinn Puckerman. They are very special people, and they care about you a lot." Shelby began. Puck and Quinn softly smiled at Beth. "And the reason they're very special people is because they're, they're your parents." Shelby explained._

_Beth looked at Puck and Quinn. They were her parents; these people were the ones that gave her up, that didn't want her. The blonde looked down at her feet and remained quiet, she didn't know how to react to this._

_Shelby kneeled in front of Beth,"Bethie, say something." Shelby pleaded._

_Beth looked up, "What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do? Run into their arms and scream Hallelujah? I never needed them in my life then, then why should I now?" Beth asked._

"_Beth, they're your parents—"_

"—_No they are not my parents, you are! You are the only one that raised me, they didn't! They didn't want me so why should I want them?" Beth exclaimed._

_Puck stepped in front of Beth," Beth, we did want you. But we were only 16 and we didn't know how to take care of ourselves—let alone you. We didn't have the support from everyone and we couldn't do it on our own." Puck explained._

_Beth shook her head, "That's a lie, you could've kept and raised me but you were embarrassed at all the stares and comments you would get behind your back for having me. I am a creation of lust and horny teenagers who can't even bother use a—"Tears glistened in Quinn's eyes._

"—_Beth! That's enough! You will not talk to them that way." Shelby interrupted._

"_Why because it's the truth? They never wanted me. I wasn't planned." Beth stood up and walked towards Quinn, "How did it feel to carry a mistake around for 9 months? To lose everything in a heartbeat because of me? To be called a slut and a whore behind your back while you walked with a huge bump in front of you? Did your parents kick you out? They probably did, they wouldn't want a slut for a daughter an—"_

"_Beth that's enough! You will not speak to your mother that way!" Shelby shouted._

_Beth turned to Shelby," She is not my mother! She didn't wake up late at night when I was teething, she didn't go to every ballet recital to cheer me on, she wasn't there when I starred as female lead in a musical, she wasn't there for me to tell her about my first crush or kiss, she wasn't there for anything! You were! Because you're my mom! Not her!" Beth shouted._

"_I wish I was though." Quinn spoke up," Beth, we do love you and care for you. You were never a mistake in our eyes. To me, you're my perfect thing. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but you or your siblings aren't one of them." Tears streamed down Quinn's face._

"_Those kids of yours are not my brothers or sisters. I grew up without siblings and I will continue my life without them. They grew up without me and they can continue living without me. And so can you two." Beth headed towards the door._

"_Beth we are not done talking!" Shelby shouted to Beth._

"_I am." Beth said, exiting the classroom._

_Quinn ran into Pucks arms and cried into his chest. Beth hated them, she despised them and Quinn couldn't blame her, she blamed herself. Puck's thoughts averted to when Beth was born, how much he wanted her to know he loved her. Tears fell down his face, he never cried. _

_Shelby looked at them sympathetically," I am so sorry for what she said, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Shelby told them._

_Puck nodded," Thank you for trying Shelby, we know you really did try. Could we be alone for a few minutes? Please?" Puck asked._

_Shelby nodded," I'm really sorry guys." And Shelby left the classroom. Puck and Quinn were the only ones there. Even Mason and Nikki had left when they heard Beth coming towards where they were._

"_She hates us Puck. Our daughter hates us." Quinn whimpered._

_Puck nodded as he held Quinn closer," It's okay, it's okay. She'll come to her senses, she's just shocked." The two remained close to each other, crying in each others arms._

"_Beth I hear you calling,  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playing  
And we just can't find the sound_

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do, _Puck sang softly. Quinn looked up to him._

You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't our home  
I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone, Quinn sang softly.

Puck and Quinn held each other closer as they sang softly together,

_Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do_

Beth I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright  
'Cause me and the boys  
Will be playing all night, all night"

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

_Shelby walked back to the auditorium, she had some problems to fix on her own. She caught sight of Rachel and walked over to her._

"_Hi Rachel." Shelby greeted softly._

_Rachel looked up," Shelby."_

"_I want to fix things between us Rachel, I'm sorry for not being there for you the first 2 chances I had to be a part of your life. But I want to make things right." Shelby told her._

_Rachel looked at her," You think you can just come here and say you're sorry and expect me to give you another chance? You're wrong Shelby, I needed you. But you weren't there. I needed my mom and you weren't there. And you want to know something? I use to want to be just like you. But now, I'm scared of becoming you. I want to be there for my kids as much as I can, without making the mistakes you made with me, but I feel like I already am." Rachel told her._

"_I know I don't deserve it. I just felt so much regret leaving you like that. And you have kids? Can I see them, if you ever let me?" Shelby asked._

_Rachel shook her head," My kids have done fine without you and they can go on the rest of their life without you." Rachel turned to leave Shelby but was grabbed by the arm._

"_Wait Rachel, can I at least know their names and how old they are?" Shelby asked," I want to know at least that."_

_Rachel pursed her lips, "The oldest is 17, her name's Cheryl Leigh Hudson. The second oldest is 15, his name's Oliver James Hudson. My youngest is 14, her name's Adeline Barbra Hudson." Rachel told her._

_Shelby smiled softly," Those are nice names, they seem like wonderful children." _

_Rachel nodded," They are. And I've been with them every step of the way, through the ups and downs and through the good and bad. Unlike you." And Rachel left Shelby alone. _

_Shelby vowed she would make things right. For everyone. For Rachel and her, for Noah, Quinn, and Beth, and for her grandchildren._

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

"Dude I'm so screwed." Oliver groaned, as he stared down at his Geometry test that had a big red 'D' written on it.

"It's not that bad Jay, I mean you could've gotten worse like an 'F'." Ethan said.

"Yeah but I _never_ get bad grades—even though I'm dyslexic I still maintained average grades. My mom's going to _kill _me!" Oliver exclaimed.

Ethan licked his lips," Then maybe you should get a tutor, for you can improve on your 'D'." Ethan suggested.

Oliver nodded," That seems like a good idea, but who specifically should I get?" Oliver asked.

"Well there's always Scotty, but she's really shy so it wouldn't work out. What about your sister, Cheryl?" Ethan suggested.

Oliver shook his head," Cheryl likes working alone so she's not good with helping."

"What about Adeline?" Ethan asked.

"She's living with the Puckerman's and she won't talk to me that much since what happened two weeks ago." Oliver answered.

" Grayson?" Ethan asked.

"He's always busy."

" Keegan?"

"Busy."

" Delilah?"

" Don't really talk to her."

Ethan groaned," God then _who_?" Ethan thought for a moment," What about Adara?"

Oliver nodded," Maybe, she'll probably help me. She talks a lot though…" Oliver trailed off.

"As long as you get a good grade buddy!" Ethan said.

"So how are things going with _Rowan_?" Oliver asked with a wink.

Ethan sighed," Not well. I haven't even tried to win her over. I just don't know how. I feel as if anything I try, I'll fail." Ethan told his friend.

"Well what do you say to taking chances? Celine Dion. Sorry I _had_ to say it but really, you shouldn't give up. Do whatever you can to win her over. You've been obsessed with the girl since you moved to Lima 4 years ago. "Oliver said.

"What do you suggest I do?" Ethan asked.

Oliver grinned," Well I don't know if I'd seen to many chick flicks or something but I think you should fake date someone else to get her jealous. Just a suggestion."

Ethan grinned, that was a pretty good idea," I like it. I just need to find myself a girlfriend and Operation Get Rowan Jealous is a go!" Ethan exclaimed.

Oliver chuckled and he saw a pair of strawberry blonde locks pass his way," I'll talk to you later buddy, I need to find myself a math tutor."

The brunette boy jogged his way over to Adara and grinned," Hey Adara." He greeted.

Adara turned and smiled," Oh hi Oliver! What brings you here—other than talk to me about something of course?"

Oliver chuckled," I needed a favor actually."

"What type of favor?" Adara asked.

"I need you to tutor me in Geometry, if you can." Oliver told her. "And since you're pretty advanced and you take geometry, I was wondering if you can help me since I'm not doing too well on the subject. So would you help me—if you can?" Oliver rambled.

Adara bit her lip and nodded," Sure. I'd love to help a fellow glee mate do well in his classes! Just I can't sometimes tutor since I have gymnastics practice and then cheerios too, but I'll certainly help you with Geometry." Adara rambled.

Oliver grinned," Thanks! You're a lifesaver Adara! I owe you _big time_. Can you do Tuesdays and Thursdays at 5?" he asked.

Adara nodded," Sure. I'll see you Tuesday's and Thursdays at 5 then?" Adara laughed.

Oliver nodded," It's a date—well hypothetically because you know we aren't going on a date or anything and even if we did it'd probably be better than tutoring and stuff." He rambled.

The redhead giggled," All right then Oliver, I'll see you around."

"See you around." And Adara walked away from Oliver. He grinned, he was surely going to get back on track now.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron bit his lip as he walked inside the choir room, and there was Orion. Looking great as ever. He was planning on asking him out on a date, today. Right now. In this second. And boy was he scared shitless.

He took a deep breath, thinking, "_Come on Aaron, you can strut a stage better than anybody I know, it's just Orion, sweet, sexy, amazing Oreo—I can't do this!"_

He thought about turning back, maybe he shouldn't do this—its not a good idea. What if he said no? What if—

"Oh hey Aaron." Orion greeted.

"_Fuck I'm screwed." _Aaron thought.

"Hey Orion." He greeted back.

"So what are you doing here? Glee doesn't start yet in like 5 minutes." Orion asked.

"I-uh-I um-uh- I w-wanted to ask you something actually." Aaron stuttered, blushing red.

"_Aaron looks cute when he stutters and blushes."_ Orion thought to himself, he smiled at the thought.

Orion nodded," Ask away." He said.

"S-s-s-so I was wondering I-If you wanted t-to maybe g-g—"

"—whoa man! Easy with the stuttering, you're sounding like Gabe when he's nervous." Orion laughed.

Aaron laughed nervously,"_It's feeling REALLY hot right now…or is it just me? Why must this be so hard?" _Aaron thought to himself.

"Sorry, I-I j-just feel _really_ nervous right now." Aaron laughed.

"It's cool dude, just say it. Were friends anyway, we could say anything to each other." Orion said understandingly.

Aaron relaxed a little," Okay then, do you want to go—"

"—hey there Aaron and Orion! How are you guys doing? Ready for glee? I have a little something to do for this week." Mr. Schue interrupted, walking in with a bright smile.

"_Damn it! I was so close!" _Aaron thought to himself.

"Hey there Mr. Schue." Aaron greeted.

"Hey dad." Orion said next.

Seconds later, the rest of the members walked in. Only it wasn't a very happy environment. Everybody walked in with a frown, since Vocal Adrenaline's Invitational's, everybody felt down because they knew they didn't stand a chance against Vocal Adrenaline. So each glee rehearsal, they've just been quiet and monotonous. And Will wanted to change that.

"All right guys! How's everyone today?" Willa asked, putting on his best smile.

Everyone remained quiet and serious and Will sighed," Come on guys, I know we're all bummed out since we went to Vocal Adrenaline's Invitational's, but I've put up with it for too long. You guys are good and you guys stand a good chance against Vocal Adrenaline, you just have to believe it."

"Really? Then how come we haven't been able to beat them?" Gabe asked.

"Well that's in the past, right now we focus on right now. Now I've done a lot of thinking, and I found out what we have that Vocal Adrenaline doesn't." Will said.

"No talent?"

"No Malina?"

Adrian's heart fluttered at Malina's name being called, she still hadn't forgotten of that girl…

"Or Angel?"

"Do not remind me of that punk, if it wasn't for Keegan and Gabe holding me back, I would've gone all Lima Heights on his ass. He's lucky I didn't unleash Snix." Rowan said.

"Snix?" Adara asked.

"It's an evil twin all Lopez's posses. It's only passed down to girls though—or so our mami says." Adrian answered.

"Oh." Adara answered.

"Back to our discussion, anyway, what we have that Vocal Adrenaline doesn't is Individuality. We're all our own people and we have our own styles, what makes us, us." Will walked over to the well known white board and wrote, 'Individuality', "This week, you will all sing a song that shows your individuality. Like what type of genre you like to sing, or what songs express you. Anything that makes you special—that makes New Directions special. And by the end of this week, we will perform a group number that spotlights all of our amazing voices that we have that make us…unique. So let's get to it!"

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Nikki smirks as she sees Cheryl sitting in the library, looking though interior design magazines. She takes a seat in front of her.

"_Hudson_."

Cheryl looks up and rolls her eyes," _Puckerman_." She spat.

"Oh, being feisty today I see." Nikki says.

"Just because you walked in."

"Oh so you're doing it especially for me? Because I'm a special person to you right? Right."

"No because you piss me off the moment you decide to talk to me." Cheryl retorted.

"I thought we were going to have a conversation again. Like you said last time." Nikki smirked.

"I didn't promise anything."

"Because I don't do promises."

"And now here we are, you annoying me while I try to apply for colleges and universities." Cheryl says.

"Oh you're applying for colleges and universities? Where do you want to go Cheryl? Not to far away though, I'd miss you too much." Nikki said.

Cheryl rolled her eyes," I'm applying to NYADA, Julliard, Tisch, and other art schools."

Nikki's eyes looked towards the Interior magazines and wedding magazines that Cheryl had," That's not what you want." Nikki told her.

"Yes I do." Cheryl lied. In truth, Cheryl wanted to be an interior designer or a Wedding Planner. She's always liked organizing things or planning events.

"No you don't. Do you really want to be on Broadway like your mom?" Nikki asked.

"Yes. It would be something she would like me to do."

"But is it something _you_ want to do? Are you feeling pressured by your mom to be like her?" Nikki asked again.

Cheryl did feel pressured by her mom, she's been telling her non-stop about how amazing it is that her daughter will be following in her footsteps, and she doesn't want to disappoint her mom. But she wants to do what she loves.

Cheryl sighed," No. I don't. But my mom wants me to be like her and I don't want to disappoint her."

"She'll be more disappointed that you're not going for what you want."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't asked her."

"Well you should."

"Why would you care? It's not like you care about me." Cheryl said.

"But I do. We pretty much grew up together. And I know what you really want to do. And I'm trying to be the good friend and support you. Unless I want to bother you then that's different." Nikki told her.

Cheryl chuckled," That's true. I'll think about it. How are you since a lot is going on in your life?"

"I'm good." Nikki lied.

Although she's been pretty quiet about the whole Beth thing, and with her mom not wanting to get out of the room and Delilah's non-stop banter on how excited she is to hang out with Beth or do something with her. But Delilah didn't hear Beth say so many things to her parents…she did. She didn't want to talk about what's going on. She wanted to focus on how everyone else around her was doing.

"No you're not."

"How would you know?"

"It's a rough situation, you don't know how to feel and you're trying to hide from everyone, but it's not working for me. Tell me the truth." Cheryl said.

Nikki sighed," I don't know what to feel. And I don't want to talk about how I have a bitch as a sister."

"She's hurt and confused as you are."

"But did she have to say so many mean things to my parents? I swear I wanted to punch her." Nikki said angrily.

"No you don't."

"I do."

"Then why didn't you do it?"

"Because it wasn't the right occasion." Nikki answered.

"Or you care about her that it didn't even cross your mind until now." Cheryl retorted.

"I don't care about her."

"You do."

"Why do you keep contradicting me?"

"Why do you keep lying?"

"I'm not lying." Nikki lied.

"You are."

"How do you know?" Nikki asked.

"You avoid eye contact with the person when you're lying. Like you're doing right now." Cheryl told her.

"I do not." Nikki said, not looking at Cheryl in the eye.

Cheryl chuckled," If you don't want to talk about it we won't."

"Good. Because I don't."

"Good."

"Good."

There was silence between the two, and it was a very awkward silence.

"Are you done with the awkward silence?" Cheryl spoke up.

"Yes."

"Good because I was too."

"You know Cheryl, you are not as serious and uptight as I thought."

"I am."

"Then why were you trying to talk to me just now?" Nikki asked, smiling.

"Because I wanted to."

"That's not a good excuse."

"Screw you."

"Love you too."

Yes, these two had one special relationship.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Adrian walked the streets of Lima as she drank an ice coffee. And boy was it good. She thought of what song she could sing in glee. She didn't know. She didn't know what song made her unique.

Adrian got lost in her train of thought and forgot of everyone around her, she suddenly felt a body collide with her, and her coffee fall out of her hands. She fell on top of someone. And her eyes widened.

"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed. She suddenly noticed who it was. It was Malina, who had ice coffee all over her. Oh god…

"It's fine." Malina then noticed who it was; it was that Adrian girl who helped her break in to Beth's car. "Wait, Adrian right?"

Adrian nodded," Yeah, Malina right?" she asked, though she already knew who it was.

Malina nodded," Yeah, it's nice to see you again—though not in the best of situations." Malina laughed.

The senior giggled," Yeah…"

"Are you going to get off me any time soon?" Malina asked. Adrian noticed she was still on top of Malina, and they have gotten a small crowd.

"Oh right! Sorry." Adrian got off Malina and helped her up. "I think we should get you cleaned up."

"Oh no its fine—"

"—no it's not fine, I got ice coffee all over you."

"At least it wasn't hot." Malina said.

Adrian chuckled," Yeah. Thank god. Come on; let's go get you cleaned up."

Malina and Adrian walked in the Lima Bean and to the bathroom where Adriana and Malina tried their best to wash off the coffee of Malina.

"Your Invitational's performance was good." Adrian spoke up.

"You were there?" Malina asked.

Adrian nodded," I'm your competition. I'm part of the New Directions—or like your friend likes to call it, Nude Erections."

Malina laughed," Yeah, ignore him he's kind of a jerk. But he's a nice guy. And New Directions? Well good luck trying to beat us." Malina said.

Adrian rolled her eyes playfully," Hey don't count us out yet. We have a pretty good chance too."

"Or so you think." Malina joked.

"So technically I'm fraternizing with the enemy." Adrian told her.

Malina nodded," But it'll be our little secret."

"I feel like we're going to get a text by someone named, 'A'" Adrian joked, referencing, 'Pretty Little Liars'.

Malina chuckled," That was a good show, though it's really old. So 25 years ago."Malina said.

Adrian laughed as they finished cleaning Malina up," You know, you're not as bad as I thought. For a person from Vocal Adrenaline."

"Same. For a girl from New Directions." Malina replied.

"I think we'd be good friends, if it wasn't for the fact that we're from rival show choirs." Adrian said.

Malina smiled," We could be. Just not let anyone know about it."

"Are you suggesting we be sneaky?" Adrian asked, a smile creeping on her face.

"Whatever you want to call it." Malina said, returning the smile.

"I'll call it sneaky."

"Then it's sneaky!"

Adrian laughed," Why do I get the feeling I'm going to go through a lot of weird stuff hanging out with you?"

"Maybe you're psychic then because that's most likely going to happen." Malina laughed.

"Oh what a wonderful friendship we'll have."

"Secret friendship." Malina corrected.

"Right, right. Want to get a coffee?"Adrian asked.

"I think I had enough for the day."

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Aidan walked away from Delilah who he just had a very long conversation with. The two had become good friends over the past two weeks.

He grinned as he walked down the hallways, he felt that the more he got to know Delilah, the more he fell in love with her.

"When are you planning on asking her out?" Aidan jumped and turned to see his friend, Ethan.

"Ethan, you scared me!" Aidan exclaimed.

Ethan chuckled," When are you planning on asking her out?" Ethan asked again.

Aidan looked down," I don't think I will."

"Why not?"

"Because I feel like she's going to say no—I mean she's pretty and sweet. And I'm not her type." Aidan answered.

"I really want to hurt you right now. You're an idiot! Unless you actually try, you may never know! I say ask her out, _and then_ see what happens." Ethan told him.

"We'll see Ethan. How are things going with Rowan?" Aidan asked, changing the conversation.

Ethan licked his lips," Not the best—Oliver gave me a great idea though."

"Which is?"

"To fake date someone to get Rowan jealous, but honestly, I don't know who though." Ethan replied.

"Well just don't ask Delilah or Adeline, they'll kill you. And most likely will tell Rowan." Aidan told him.

Ethan nodded," Got it."

Aidan thought for a moment," What about Nikki?" he suggested.

"She'll say no. And plus, she's a junior and she'd look like a cougar." Ethan replied.

"What about Scotty?"

"Rowan won't get jealous, not trying to be mean to Scotty or anything but it wouldn't."

"Annie?"

"She scares me."

"Cheryl?"

"She's a senior and she wouldn't do it because she's too uptight." Ethan answered.

"Adrian?"

"She's Rowan's sister!"

"God, then who?" Aidan exclaimed, and then he grinned," What about Adara?"

Ethan thought for a moment and grinned," Yeah, I think she's a good choice. I mean, she's popular and pretty—not to mention she's a cheerio so that's just icing on the cake. I just need to ask her."

And right on cue, Adara was at her locker and Ethan grinned he was going to go for it. "I'll see you later Ethan, I have a girlfriend to get."

Ethan walked over to Adara and smiled," Hey Adara." He greeted happily.

Adara turned and grinned," Oh hi Ethan! What brings you here?"

"Well I need you to do me a huge favor." Ethan began.

Adara nodded," What is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd pretend to be my girlfriend. You don't have to do it it's just I-I like Rowan a lot and she doesn't like me back but I know there's something there and I need your help." Ethan explained.

"Oh. Well I don't know Ethan, why would you choose me specifically? You could pick any girl here yet you pick me? Why?" Adara asked uneasily.

Ethan grinned," You're possibly one of the prettiest girls I've ever met! And you're one of the most popular of McKinley! Why _wouldn't _I pick you?" Ethan retorted.

Adara grinned," Well in that case, yes. I accept your proposition of being your fake girlfriend. "

Ethan smiled and hugged Adara," You're amazing Adara! I owe you big time."

Adara grinned," So what do I have to do?"

"Well be a girlfriend. Hold my hand, be all lovey dovey, stuff like that." Ethan replied.

Adara nodded," In that case, you bee a boyfriend and walk me to class? Mostly because a certain someone with the name of Rowan is passing by." Adara said, handing the books to Ethan.

Ethan turned and saw Rowan passing by and grabbed Adara's books," You're an amazing girlfriend you know that?" he smiled.

"I've been told that once or twice." Adara smirked, taking his hand and walking down the hallway.

Rowan looked confusingly at the scene, Ethan and Adara were holding hands, and he was holding her books…were they dating. Rowan felt herself turn red with anger, but why was she? She didn't have feelings for Ethan…or did she? She shook the thoughts off her head and walked with her head up high down the McKinley hallways. She wasn't going to let them get to her…not at all.

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Malina looked over at Beth who was staring out the passenger side window. Beth had been a mess for two weeks, and had been taking it out on Vocal Adrenaline…

_Vocal Adrenaline finished their impeccable group number perfectly—well not to Beth…_

_Beth stared at the group from her spot in the large auditorium, "This is what you got? This is the performance you're going to give for Sectionals?" she said into the microphone._

_The group remained quiet, this wasn't going to be good…_

_Beth nodded," I see. You all are going to lose. And you know who most likely will win? New Directions. Because at least they can give a performance unlike you guys who can't even do a damn number! __**This**__ is Vocal Adrenaline? National Champions, undefeatable, amazing Vocal Adrenaline? You guys we're performing like Ashlee Simpson before auto tune! Now, we're going to stay here until you guys get it right, even if it means I have to __**slap**__ you all to keep you awake! Got it?" _

"_But what if—"One of the members spoke up._

"_What if what?" Beth spat, her eyes narrowing on the boy._

"_Nothing."_

_Beth stood up," Now let's go over this again and if you mess up, I will have you all do 500 push-ups in 5 minutes. Got it? Now go before I change my mind and think of a harsher punishment."_

Yeah, things weren't going too well for Vocal Adrenaline or Beth in general. Ever since the whole encounter 2 weeks ago, Beth had been a mess. And Malina couldn't blame her, after 25 years, Beth's parents suddenly pop up and what was Beth supposed to do? Though Malina felt bad for the parents, Beth told them so many things that Malina yelled at her for. Honestly though, Malina wanted Beth to come back, not this mess of a Beth.

"So how are you Beth?" Malina asked, her eyes on the road. She was lucky to even convince Beth to come out of her apartment. And thankfully she was coming over to visit someone.

"Fine." She whispered.

"No you're not tell me the truth, we're friends right? We tell each other everything." Malina replied.

Beth looked away from the window," Yes. I just don't want to talk about it—not now."

Malina nodded understandingly," But you will have to eventually. You know that right?"

Beth nodded," I know." Beth adjusted herself back out the window and it was silent between the two.

Malina sighed and stopped the car causing Beth to look at her, "Malina what the fuck! Start the car now before you kill us!" Beth panicked.

Malina shook her head taking the keys out of the ignition," No, we're going to talk about this because you are getting me sad. I know it sucks that you've met your real parents but don't take it out on the world! The Beth Corcoran I know wouldn't let this get to her. She would keep her head up—"Malina stopped herself and smiled. Malina began looking through her CD's and took one disk in particular and popped in the stereo.

Malina bobbed her head up and down as she heard the song playing, _wooh, ehhhh, wooooh_

Beth stared at her quizzically, why was she singing this song?_  
I've been waiting on the sunset  
Bills on my mindset  
I can't deny they're getting high  
Higher than my income  
In comes breadcrumbs  
I've been trying to survive_

The glow that the sun gives  
Right around sunset  
Helps me realize  
This is just a journey  
Drop your worries  
You are gonna turn out fine.  
Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.

Malina danced from her seat as she sang and smiled at Beth as she pointed at her,_ But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh._

I know it's hard, know it's hard, Malina nodded as she sang, she hoped Beth would get the message._  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh._

I've got my hands in my pockets,  
Kickin these rocks.  
It's kinda hard to watch this life go by.  
I'm buyin into skeptics,  
Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes

I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled  
I start to compromise  
My life and the purpose.  
Is it all worth it,  
Am I gonna turn out fine?

Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.

Malina nudged Beth's shoulder for her to sing and Beth shook her head.

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh._

I know it's hard, know its hard, Malina sang._  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh._

Beth bit her lip and drew a smile; she had to keep her head up through it all. No matter what she smiled to Malina as they sang together,__

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
And its a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around again.

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
And its a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around,

Beth and Malina danced in their seats and giggled as they sang,__

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know its hard  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down.

Beth laughed," That was really weird." She said.

"But you feel better don't you?" Malina asked.

Beth nodded," Yes. Much. And I have you to thank."

Malina smiled," That's because I'm awesome."

"Yeah, ok." Beth joked.

"See? There's the sarcastic, witty, funny, and weird Beth I know." Malina laughed.

"Hey I'm not _that _weird! And can we start driving—"a beep interrupted Beth.

Malina nodded, turning on the ignition," Yes we will—I can't afford another ticket."

"This is the last time you drive with me."

"Oh how I missed you Beth." Malina said sarcastically as she continued driving.

Beth smiled," That's what you get for singing songs about keeping your head up."

"Well sorry for me trying to be a positive person! I don't like being a negative Sally." Malina answered.

Beth arched her eyebrow up," It's negative Nancy."

"Same shit."

"Language!"

"Oh please! You swear every single second of your life!"

"Fuck you okay? I'm fucking 25 and I can say all the shit I want!" Beth exclaimed.

Malina chuckled," I wondered where you got that mouth from."

Beth rolled her eyes," Shut up."

"Well look at that, you didn't swear!" Malina exclaimed as she parked her car at Dalton.

"I should get an award!" Beth exclaimed, getting out of the car.

Malina laughed," I should find friends my own age."

"Oh no, it should be me who should fine friends her own age!" Beth retorted.

Malina laughed," But like I say, you know you love me!"

"And like I say, way, way deep inside." Beth retorted.

The two girls walked in Dalton academy and walked towards the front desk where the receptionist was sitting.

Malina gave her a smile," Hi! We're here to see Anthony St. James."

You're confused, you know you are. A minor detail was left out when the St. James family story was told.

You see, after Jesse came back from his 6 month trip from Brazil, he went back to Ohio for a while and saw Beth and Shelby as you all know. But then he quickly returned back to New York, though his much lonely heart prevented him to move on since he was still very much in love with Francesca, the Brazilian girl he had to leave behind. He felt no one could heal his broken heart until a woman named; Michelle Peterson came into his life. She was a waitress working in a quaint little coffee shop, living in New York trying to get on Broadway. And boy was Michelle good, possibly as talented as Rachel Berry—err Hudson! Jesse became infatuated with the new girl and they immediately became interested in one another. They went on numerous dates and after 6 months of knowing one another, he popped the question...

She said yes and they had a very small and simple wedding (they couldn't wait to get married so in two months they planned the entire wedding.) And they were very happy, and their happiness turned even greater when Michelle became pregnant. And they were even happier at finding out they were having a boy. And soon after, Anthony Elliot St. James was born and Jesse and Michelle couldn't have found a greater happiness. So Jesse and Michelle lived in New York, in a big house in the suburbs with Tony, raising him the best they could. Both Michelle and Jesse made it on Broadway, Michelle starring as Christine in Phantom of the Opera, and Jesse in Spring Awakening as Melchoir with Rachel as Wendla. They were doing wonders with their life and adored their son and their life in general.

Although at the age of 1, both Jesse and Michelle both noticed something different in Tony. He wasn't like other toddlers his age, who were bubbly and bouncy like any normal 1 year old. He was very quiet and distant. You usually saw him alone listening to music or watching a musical or anything music related. Jesse chose to ignore it, claiming it was nothing. But Michelle thought otherwise. She took Tony to doctors to see what was wrong, Doctors confirmed to both Jesse and Michelle that their son had High Functioning Autism. At the news, Jesse cried for days, knowing his son wouldn't have it easy in life. Michelle remained strong, immediately researching everything she could about Tony's disorder and how he could be helped. And Jesse soon began helping Michelle and the two helped accommodate Tony the best he could and help him the best they could. Taking him to speech therapists, special teachers, anything they could to help their son.

Though they noticed their son had a passion for music when they heard him playing, 'Twinkle, twinkle little star' on the piano in their living room. Both knew that their son had a gift for music and started placing him in piano lessons which he grasped quickly, and then they decided for guitar, then violin, cello, trumpet, drums, bass, and many other instruments.

Life was great for the family of three, until December 15th, 2024. Jesse had noticed Michelle acting strange; she was feeling very weak and sick. Jesse insisted they take her to a doctor, though she claimed she was fine and she wanted to focus on Tony and his needs. But Jesse took her anyway, and the news weren't exactly good.

Michelle had Breast Cancer. And Jesse was devastated. Mostly because the cancer had begun spreading and doctors were afraid of her well-being. Immediately she began chemotherapy and hope she'd grow better. But after 2 years of numerous amounts of chemotherapy, doctors told them she had 6 months to live.

Michelle made sure she spent the last 6 months with her adoring husband and son. And she did everything with them; she made sure every single day would count. She would take Tony around New York, or plan a fun event. The family of 3 even went to Disney World. One last trip they would ever make as a family. And then July 25th, 2027, Michelle had passed away.

This was too much for Jesse as it was a 2nd time he had lost a love. Tony was only 7 years old but he knew his mother was gone and she would never come back. Once they had Michelle's funeral, he decided for him and Tony to move to another home, being that he felt that the house they lived had too many memories of Michelle.

Tony's love for music had grown immensely, writing his own music or composing. He was like a child prodigy. Jesse had starred on a couple of shows on Broadway and even met Natalie Clark along the way. Then, as you all know, he found out he had another child, Malina. Jesse insisted they come to the states and decided to move back to Ohio with his two kids, past love, and new fiancé.

Jesse didn't want to place Tony in Carmel, fearing he would get confused, even though Tony was quite smart for his age. So he sent him to Dalton Academy, since it had a special education program that would accommodate Tony's needs.

The receptionist smiled and nodded," He's in his dorm right now. You can go see him."

Malina and Beth nodded and walked to the dormitories in Dalton until they reached Tony's room, which wasn't too hard when you could hear the amazing guitar playing that could be from none other than Tony.

Malina knocked on the door and the guitar stopped playing and then Tony opened the door and beamed as he saw his older sister and Beth.

"Malina! Beth! What are you doing here?" he asked. "Is dad here?" he asked looking out from his dormitory.

Malina smiled," Hey Tony. Dad didn't come but he sends lots of love." She said, hugging Tony who stiffened at the sudden contact and quickly let go."Sorry Tony."

"It's okay. One day I'll return the hug." He said.

Malina smiled," So can we come in?" she asked.

Tony nodded, moving out of the way," Yeah come in."

They walked in and Malina saw numerous posters of Bands, musicals, or famous composers.

"So how have you been Tony?" Beth asked.

"Fine. Everything's the same every day." Tony answered.

Beth nodded," So this school has a choir, The Warblers, have you tried out? I mean with your voice, I imagine you did."

Tony smiled and nodded," Yeah I did. I auditioned with, 'Dancing Though Life' from Wicked. They loved it. Actually, I'm lead singer of The Warblers." He replied proudly.

Malina grinned," Really? That's amazing Tony! I would like to hear you guys sometime."

The freshman grinned," Do you want to listen now?" he asked.

Beth and Malina looked at each other and grinned," Sure."

~~Glee: The Next Generation! ~~

Tony smiled as he adjusted his uniform and nodded to the Warblers who began with their humming and beat boxing.

_Ahh, Ahh, Ahh, _Tony coughed and smiled.

_Hey baby won't you look my way,  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you got to say,  
all you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I find out that  
everybody talks  
everybody talks  
everybody talks_

_It started with a whisper  
and that was when I kissed her  
and then she made my lips hurt  
I can hear the chit-chat  
take me to your love shack  
mama's always got a backtrack  
When everybody talks babe_

Malina and Beth looked at each other and smiled, Tony was definitely good. And put The Warblers in and you got amazing!

_Hey honey you could be my drug  
you could be my new prescription  
Too much, can be an overdose  
all this trash talk make me itching  
Oh my, my shit  
everybody talks  
everybody talks  
everybody talks, too much  
It started with a whisper  
and that was when I kissed her  
and then she made my lips hurt_

I can hear the chit-chat  
take me to your love shack  
mama's always got a backtrack  
When everybody talks back  
Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way

Tony began dancing in synch with the rest of the Warblers and he grinned as he sang,

_Hey sugar show me all your love  
all you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you got to say  
It started with a whisper  
and that was when I kissed her  
and then she made my lips hurt  
I can hear the chit-chat  
take me to your love shack  
mama's always got a backtrack  
When everybody talks back_

Tony's blue-green eyes glistened as he sang; he loved performing it was everything to him. Music was his passion and since both his parents were musically talented, it wasn't a surprise to him.

_Everybody talks  
everybody talks,  
everybody talks  
everybody talks,  
everybody talks  
everybody talks, babe  
It started with a whisper  
and that was when I kissed her  
everybody talks  
everybody talks, back_

Malina and Beth clapped at The Warblers performance and Tony smiled as he walked over to them," What did you think?"

"Looks like Vocal Adrenaline have got some competition ahead for them." Beth said, smiling.

Tony grinned," Well we are pretty good…"

Malina rolled her eyes," Let's not get cocky little bro. That's how the New Direction's were and now they're scared of us."

Tony grinned, he knew about the New Directions, and while they may be good, there were others that were better," Well the New Directions have got some completion ahead of them."

**That was it! What did you think? As you can see I added some new characters but I will no longer accept other characters in the story! Unless I add someone new to the story. Just to let you all know. **

**New Characters:**

**Anthony Elliot St. James- Freshman (Celebrity Look-a-like: Louis Tomlinson) *Part of The Warblers**

**Michelle St. James (Deceased) (Will include her in flashbacks/dreams) (Celebrity look-a-like: Sierra Boggess) **

**Sierra Boggess is amazing! You guys should look her up, she has an amazing voice!**

**Songs:**

**Keep your head up- Andy Grammer**

**Everybody Talks- Neon Trees**


	7. The Band, The songs, and Another Kiss

"Do you think we're going to get Rowan jealous?" Ethan asked, while holding Adara's hand. It's only been a day since they started "dating", and he was beginning to think this plan wasn't going to work.

Adara nodded," Trust me Ethan, it _will._ Yesterday you should've _seen_ her when we were walking by, she turned red with anger. It's working, you'll have Rowan in your arms before you know it!" the freshman assured.

Ethan smiled," If you think so, then I guess I'll believe it. You've been amazing Adara! I owe you _big time_!"

"It's fine Ethan, I don't mind helping. Now let's get to work now shall we?" Adara asked.

The Asian boy grinned," We shall."

The "couple" walked hand in hand down McKinley's hallways acting all lovey dovey towards each other, and whatnot.

Rowan watched bitterly from her locker, throwing her books in rather violently, Adeline and Delilah looked at her worryingly.

"You okay Ro?" Delilah asked," You seem pretty mad." Delilah watched as Rowan threw her Algebra book inside her locker.

Rowan continued staring at the "couple" and sent a death glare towards their way, Adeline noticed and smirked," Rowan, are you _jealous _that Ethan's dating Adara?" Adeline asked.

Rowan's eyes shifted towards the brunette," What? Of course not! I'm _not_ jealous! I'm happy he's moved on from me." Rowan lied.

Delilah and Adeline sent each other a look," Yes you _are_." They said in unison.

"I just said I'm not!" Rowan exclaimed.

"Come on Rowan, you _do_ like Ethan, no matter how much you don't want to admit it, you like Ethan." Adeline told her friend.

Delilah nodded in agreement," You got the hots for Ethan Chang Ro."

Rowan shook her head," I won't say that because I don't. Ethan Chang does not have my heart."

"Whatever you say Ro…" Delilah trailed off with a smile.

Suddenly Saphirra walked towards the trio," Hey guys." Saphirra greeted.

"Hey." They greeted back.

Saphirra smiled and turned towards Delilah," Coach Jeanette wants to talk to you."

Delilah nodded," Okay thanks." Saphirra nodded and walked off.

"What do you think she wants?" Adeline asked.

Delilah shrugged her shoulders," I don't know, but I guess I'll have to find out."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Jeanette stared at the freshman from her new office—her mother decided it was best that she'd retire and pass on the job of cheerleading coach to her daughter.

"Delilah Puckerman. Daughter of Quinn Puckerman, possibly one of the best cheerleaders McKinley's ever seen. You want to be like your mother, correct?" Jean asked.

Delilah hesitantly nodded, she didn't want to be exactly like her mother but a portion of her yes.

Jean nodded," Well you're not doing a good job with it. When we did the weigh-ins this morning, you weighed a bit too much for a cheerios body. You have to lose 10 pounds by the end of the week or that cheerio uniform will have to go."

The freshman's mouth gaped," Wait, what? But I'm not overweight!"

"Yes you are. You look like the before picture of a Jenny Craig's commercial. Mini-Q, you either lose the weight by the end of the week, or say goodbye to the uniform." Jean told her.

Delilah looked down, was she really _that_ fat? The blonde bit her lip and looked at the cheerleading coach and nodded," Okay, but what do you suggest I do?"

Jean shrugged her shoulders," Do what you got to do." She answered.

Delilah nodded," Okay. I'll lose 10 pounds by the end of the week."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Emily sat in the library alone, which is weird for a girl as social as her. But something had recently popped into her mind—her biological mom. She should've seen it coming—this was _her mom_. And she was raised by two dads—which she wasn't going to complain about because her dads' were all kinds of amazing. But that aching feeling of wanting to meet her mother still resonated within her. No matter how much she denied it, she wanted to meet her mom. And badly.

"Hey Emms." She turned to see her ever amazing boyfriend, Connor standing by with a smile on his face.

She smiled softly, "Hey." She whispered.

"What are you doing here all alone? Something wrong?" he asked.

Emily sighed," It's nothing just—have you ever wondered about something? Like where you come from or who? Well the situation doesn't fit you since you have two parents who love you but—"

"—whoa Emily what's with all the rambling, is something wrong?" Connor interrupted.

"I want to find my mom."

Connor looked at her surprisingly," You want to do _what _now? I don't think you want to do that Em."

"No I do. I want to find my mom. Somewhere out there she's there, and I want to find her—I want my mom Connor! You don't know what its like to not _have_ a mom because yours has always been there! But I haven't. The closest thing I have to a mom is my aunt Rachel but even then it's not the same. I know I shouldn't be curious about this because I've been blessed with two amazing dads' but a girl needs a mother—I need my mother. So with or without your help, I'm going to find her." Emily said.

Connor sighed," Okay, I'll help."

Emily smiled and hugged her boyfriend," Thank you _so_ much Connor!"

He smiled," Anything to make you happy. "He said.

"So how are you? Has your mom come out of her room yet?" Emily asked.

Connor sighed and shook his head," She's still in there. Em, I'm worried. My mom _never _has been this way. I know she's still trying to cope with the fact that Beth is here but I want her to know that she still has 4 other kids that need her."

"Then you should tell her that." Emily said.

"I don't know. Do you think she'd listen?" He asked.

Emily smiled reassuringly," She's your mom, of course she will."

Connor grinned," See this is why I love you."

"That's it? I assumed there were more…" she said jokingly.

Connor hugged her," There's a huge list, but it would take forever to tell you."

Emily smirked," We got time…"

Connor chuckled and hugged her," I promise we'll find your mom."

The blonde smiled softly," Thank you." And the two gave each other a small kiss.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Grayson watched Delilah from a distance, while Keegan stared at him and chuckled," You're so screwed man." Keegan said.

Grayson turned to him, "Excuse me?"

"You're totally in love with Dee yet she barely glances your way. Besides I may have heard you got competition on your way…" Keegan trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Grayson asked.

"Rumor has it someone else is in love with Delilah—that someone being Aidan Flanagan." Keegan explained,

Gray's ears perked up at this, someone else liked Delilah? Although he wasn't surprised since Delilah was so pretty and amazing.

"Yeah, but he isn't the golden boy of McKinley." Gray smirked.

Keegan rolled his eyes," Even then that might not help you, he's already hanging out with Delilah and talking to her and you haven't even done shit to get her. Step up your game man, before you lose her to Lucky Charms."

Grayson shook his head," No, I'm _not_ going to lose her. She's a gem Keegs and gems are hard to find. What about you Keegs? How's it going with Scotty?"

Keegan blushed," I haven't even tried talking to her. I'm pretty confident but I'm scared to talk to her. I don't know what it is about Scotty that makes me so nervous but shit, I'm screwed. Plus she's always hanging around with Mason so I never have time to actually go up to her."

"Excuses, excuses. I say go up to her and talk to her. If not, you are truly screwed." Grayson told him.

Keegan bit his lip," Why must I like Scotty _so _much?" he said to himself.

Suddenly, Craig, one of the jerkiest jocks you'll ever meet smirked," You got the hots for Scotty Hummel-Anderson?"

Keegan rolled his eyes," Leave Craig!" Grayson nodded, rolling his eyes.

Craig laughed," That's so lame man! There are tons of hot girls who like you but you like the nerdiest girl in the school? You're so stupid."

"Shut up Craig!" Keegan shouted.

Craig raised his hands up in surrender," Whoa bro, calm down. No need to get touchy." Craig took a seat next to Keegan, "I want to make a bet with you."

Keegan turned to him," Which is?"

"30 days. You have 30 days to get Nerd Girl to fall for you and date you and I'll…be your servant for a whole month. But if you can't, I slushy you and your pack of losers every day for a whole month." Craig explained.

Keegan shook his head," I don't know…"

"Come on dude! Don't you want Scotty to be with you?" Craig asked.

Keegan thought, he didn't know. I mean this could be a good way to win Scotty over since he likes a good competition…he bit his lip and nodded," Okay, Deal."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Grayson jogged his way over to Rowan who was looking to be reading something.

"Hey Rowan." He greeted.

Rowan looked up and quickly put away the comic book she was reading," Hi, what do you want?"

"What I can't greet a friend?" He asked.

"Seriously what do you want?" Rowan asked.

Grayson rolled his eyes playfully," Okay, okay! I'm going to start a band. And I need band members…and a band manager. And I was thinking if you could be that manager?"

Rowan stared at him," Why would you want me as your manager? First of all, why are you even starting a band?"

Grayson was starting a band because girls dig band members and Delilah might like it," I think it'd be cool and stuff. And you'd make an amazing manager because you're popular and you're responsible and awesome so can you please, _please_ do it?"

Rowan sighed and nodded," I'll do it but I get half of your earnings."

"15% of the earnings."

"20%"

"18%"

"25%"

"24%"

"Deal. Now, how many band members do you have so far?" Rowan asked.

Grayson sighed," Well…that's the thing. I only have a guitarist—and it's me. I need band members."

Rowan rolled her eyes," All right what do you need?"

"I need another guitarist, a bass player, a drummer, a pianist, a lead vocalist, and a back-up vocalist." Grayson replied.

"Whoa well you and I have a lot of work to do…" Rowan then grinned," on second thought, I got you covered. Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Grayson asked, following Rowan.

"To get your band members!" Rowan exclaimed.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Oliver and Gabe were talking about something random when suddenly two pair of hands grab the two and they stare quizzically at the action.

"What the fuck Rowan? Gray? Why are you guys grabbing us?" Gabe asked, while Grayson pulled him and Rowan pulled Oliver.

"You're going to audition for a band and don't protest about it because you know what I'm capable of doing—same for you Hudson." Rowan explained. "There's Adeline, grab her Gray."

Grayson nodded as he grabbed Adeline who was talking to Delilah and looked at him confusingly," Um excuse me but did you just grab me without my permission? I was talking to Delilah!" Adeline exclaimed.

"Well not anymore!" Grayson said leading Adeline to the choir room.

"Do you guys know why I was brought here against my own free will?" Adeline asked.

"You're auditioning for a band." Oliver answered.

Adeline rolled her eyes," What if I don't want to?"

"You will." Rowan said coming into the choir room," And you know what I'll do if you don't."

Adeline's eyes narrowed," You wouldn't."

Rowan took out a stuffed caramel colored bear with a gold star in its belly and a yellow polka dot bowtie. It was Adeline's childhood bear that she still slept with and was inseparable with to this day. Rowan then took out a lighter, she turned on the lighter and put it close to the stuffed bear," You want to see Fiyero go up in flames Adeline?"

Oliver and Gabe stifled a laugh at the threat; Adeline was a kid at heart even though she was in her teenage years.

Adeline reached for the bear but because of her shortness and the fact that Rowan was taller than her, she couldn't reach it," Fiyero! Don't you dare hurt him Rowan!"

"I won't, if you audition for the band." Rowan told her, leaning the lighter closer to the bear.

Adeline yelped," Fine. Just…give me back Fiyero!" Adeline whined.

Rowan rolled her eyes as she threw the bear into Adeline's arms," Here's the stupid bear."

Adeline held the bear in her arms and checked for any marks Fiyero may have gotten and hugged the bear, Rowan rolled her eyes," I don't even know why I hang out with you."

Adeline rolled her eyes," Why are we here?"

Rowan stepped forward, "Like I said, you're auditioning for the band. We're a rock group but we'll do other genres at times. We need another guitarist, bass player, drummer, lead singer, back-up vocalist, and pianist. I'm the manager of the band. Now Oliver, you're second guitarist. Gabe, you're bass. Gray's first Guitarist. And Adeline is lead singer—"

"—whoa! I will _not_ be lead singer! I don't know if I'm up to that." Adeline interjected.

"But you're amazing Adeline you're an insanely good singer and it would be good—"Grayson said.

"—I know I'm amazing—there's no denying that, but I sing show tunes but I don't sing rock that great—I'm not bad at singing it, but I'm not amazing either. You need someone with a punk edge." Adeline explained.

Grayson sighed," We need a lead singer."

"I can be a drummer though." Adeline suggested." My dad taught me how to play drums and—"

"—how do we know you're even good? We're going to be playing rock and stuff, can you handle that?" Grayson asked.

Adeline rolled her eyes and walked over to the drums and picked up the drum sticks and sat down. **(A/N: Okay so I'm like a huge drums fan—even though I can't play myself. So I decided to put a link here: watch?v=hX5OQWXX8i8&feature=related (just make sure to take off the spaces and parentheses.) The video is insane but that's just how good Adeline is. Oh and the drum cover is," Hot for Teacher" by Van Halen (one of my favorite bands!))**

"Get ready for a show guys." Adeline said with a smirk.

She started playing the drum cover of "Hot for Teacher" by Van Halen. And all their mouths gaped but Oliver's since he knew of Adeline's amazing skills for the drums. Heck—she was better than him!

Adeline played the song effortlessly, even doing a couple of tricks with the drum sticks along the way. When she finally finished everyone clapped for her.

"You are a drum _god _Adeline! Holy crap that was badass! Will you _please _be our drummer?" Grayson pleaded.

Adeline smirked," I _suppose_ I could be in the band. I could be the back-up vocalist too if you want."

Grayson nodded, "Awesome—we got ourselves a drummer. Oliver, Gabe, would you be in the band? Please...Or are you not good to be in it?" Gray taunted.

Oliver shook his head," On the contrary Gray, we are." Oliver said.

Gabe nodded," We're in."

Rowan grinned," Excellent, now we only need a lead singer and a pianist."

They all remained quiet, thinking of who could be the lead singer and pianist. Until Oliver's head perked up," What about Annie?" Gabe sent a glare to Oliver.

Gray nodded," Yeah! I mean, she plays piano and she has a killer voice—it's like an angel meets Stevie Wonder."

"All we need to do is ask her—and you all know how hard it will be." Rowan advised.

"We _need _her in the band. So we do all we can to get her." Grayson said.

"I know where she is, she's at the library right now." Adeline added.

Gray grinned," Then to the library my fellow band mates!"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Annie sat alone in the library, reading yet again Harry Potter. Hey don't judge her, J.K Rowling is awesome!

Grayson, Rowan, Adeline, Oliver, and Gabe slipped into the seats in front of her and Annie looked up and she tensed as she saw Gabriel—avoiding eye contact with her. She couldn't really blame him.

She stared at all of them with an icy look," What are you guys doing here? If it's to bother me, I suggest you leave before I personally beat the living hell out of you all."

Rowan pursed her lips, trying to hold back a snarky comeback," Hi Annie, we came to talk to you. You see, we're starting a band. And we have everyone but a lead singer and a pianist." Rowan paused for a moment," We were wondering if _you_ would be our lead singer and pianist. You're an amazing singer and pianist and you'd make an amazing addition to the band." Rowan faked a smile.

Annie raised her eyebrow, they wanted her in the band? She bit her lip," No."

"Annie please—"Gray pleaded.

"—I said no!" Annie whispered-yelled.

Everyone sighed but Gabe and stood up," Well if you change your mind, we'll be in Rowan and Gabe's garage after school." Gray said.

Annie nodded and everyone left—except Gabe," If you don't want to be in the band because of me, then I'll quit. The band needs you—desperately." Gabe said.

Annie looked down, not wanting to look into those entrancing eyes," No. It's fine. "

"So does that mean you're in the band?"

"We'll see."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Orion walked in the choir room with Aaron already inside, he had been avoiding him a lot lately and he wanted to do something about it.

"Hey Aaron." He greeted.

Aaron looked up and stood up to leave, he would just skip glee for the day. Ever since the stuttering fiasco, he had been trying to avoid Orion as much as possible.

Orion grabbed his wrist and brought him back to Orion," Why do you keep avoiding me Aaron?"

"I'm not avoiding you." Aaron denied.

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not."

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not!"

Orion kicked a chair and looked at Aaron straight in the eyes," Damn it Aaron, we're best friends, stop lying to me and just say you—"

Suddenly Aaron planted his lips right on Orion's and kissed him against the piano. Orion was surprised by the reaction but kissed back—enjoying the kiss.

After a few minutes, Orion broke of the kiss and backed away," Aaron...I-I'm sorry...I got to go..." Orion then ran out of the choir room leaving a very hurt Aaron standing there. Orion didn't want to admit he liked Aaron. He couldn't admit he liked boys too. He couldn't admit he was bisexual, he couldn't admit to anything.

_Take all of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all your so called problems  
Better put 'em in quotations, _Orion sang as he walked down the hallways. He didn't want to admit to his sexuality or his feelings for Aaron.__

Say what you need to say 

_Say what you need to say _

_Say what you need to say _

_Say what you need to say _

_Say what you need to say _

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to saaaay..._

Walking like a one man army  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead

If you could only  
Say what you need to say 

_Say what you need to say _

_Say what you need to say _

_Say what you need to say _

_Say what you need to say _

_Say what you need to say _

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to saaay..._

Orion stared at Aaron who was playing on his guitar while Gabe and Ethan listened to him play.__

Have no fear  
For giving in  
Have no fear  
For giving over  
You better know that in the end  
It's better to say too much  
Then never to say what you need to say again

Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open... wide...  
  
_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to  
Say what you need to  
Say what you need to say..._Orion finished the last note and sighed, he liked Aaron, but he wasn't ready to say it.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Rowan, Grayson, Oliver, Adeline, and Gabe sat in the garage, setting up their instruments.

"It really sucks we don't have a lead singer or a pianist." Grayson turned to Adeline," Are you sure—"

"—Yes! I'm sure. Besides, I'm a drummer in this band and having a female drummer in the band always gives an edge to the group." Adeline said.

Grayson nodded," So what did you tell her Gabe?"

"I told her if she changes her mind, we'll be in my garage." Gabe answered, tuning his bass.

"I hope she does come."Oliver said." We need her punk edge and voice. It's amazing!"

"Well we'll have to see." Gray said.

Rowan stepped forward, "Guys there are other singers and pianists, Adrian plays the piano amazingly, and maybe she could be our pianist." Rowan suggested.

Gabe shook her head," I was already ahead of you little sis, she said no—claims she has better things to do and that she's been busy lately." Gabe answered.

"Delilah plays the piano." Adeline spoke up." And she's pretty good too."

"Well you're not going to need her." A voice spoke up.

Everyone turned around to see Annie standing there," I thought about it for a while and…I want to be in the band."

Everyone grinned and Gray stepped forward," Well then Annie, welcome to the band." Gray said.

Annie smiled, "So, who's playing what?" Annie asked.

"Well I'm first guitarist." Grayson said.

"I'm second guitarist." Oliver said next.

"I'm Bass." Gabe said softly. Annie tried not to look at him.

"And I'm drums." Adeline said.

"And I'm the band manager." Rowan finished.

Annie nodded," So what do we do now?"

"Well we're going to do a song. Have you heard of The Cranberries?" Grayson asked.

Annie nodded," Yeah, what song are we doing from them?"

"Zombie. Do you know it?" Grayson asked.

"You'll see. Shall we play?" Annie asked.

Everyone picked up their instruments and Annie grabbed the microphone.

"_1, 2, 3, 4_" Gray counted and he started playing the song, then Oliver and everyone else joined in.

Annie took a deep breath and sang, _Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence cause of silence  
Who are we mistaken?_

But you see, it's not me, it's not my family  
In your head, in your head they are fighting

Grayson grinned, they've just started the song and they were awesome! He was surely going to win Delilah over, Half-Irish wasn't going to win.

_With their tanks and their bombs  
And their bombs and their guns  
In your head, in your head, they are crying_

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie, Annie sang._  
Hey, hey, hey  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
_Adeline sang in the background, _Oh, do, do, dou, do, do, dou, do, do  
Dou, do, do, dou, dou, do, do, dou_

Gabe looked at Annie, she was an amazing singer that still had his heart. He wanted her but she didn't clearly. He played the bass as he stared Annie.__

Another mother's breakin'  
Heart is taking over  
When the violence 'causes silence  
We must be mistaken

The group had already made a small crowd in front of the garage and people were bobbing their heads up and down and grinning. The band was amazing!__

It's the same old theme since 1916  
In your head, in your head they're still fighting  
With their tanks and their bombs  
And their bombs and their guns  
In your head, in your head they are dying

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Hey, hey, hey  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Oh, oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, yaa, yaa

Annie stopped singing and the other members played their instruments for the solo. Grayson and Oliver playing amazing on their guitars, Gabe effortlessly playing the bass, and Adeline rocking out on the drums—this band was going to be good—better than good: Great!

They finished playing and the small crowd cheered and the band smiled, "That was amazing!" Rowan exclaimed," We're definitely going to be an awesome band."

The band members nodded in agreement," Now that we got Annie here we will!" Adeline exclaimed.

Annie smiled," Now all we need is a band name."

"Yeah, we'll figure that out later. Now let's go over the song again." Grayson said.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The next day in glee, the kids walked in the choir room, only to come upon a surprise.

"Mr. Schue, what are our parents doing here?" Rowan asked.

Will grinned," They are our assistant directors; they will be helping us with our competitions, assignments, and performances." He explained.

Connor grinned as he saw his mother out, she was still looking sad but at least she made the effort to come out of her room.

"So now my parents are at school? Oh joy! My dreams have come true!" Mason exclaimed sarcastically.

Puck whacked the back of Mason's head," Yeah you better be giddy as a schoolgirl!"

Santana smirked," I'm here to see my kids be badass at performing! Better than Berry's! I mean Hudson!"

"Yes Santana, your kids will outshine mine when hell freezes over." Rachel replied.

"Guys, guys, lets not fight! My Aaron is clearly more talented than anyone." Mercedes said calmly.

"Yeah, have you seen _MY KIDS?_ They're badass." Puck exclaimed.

"My kid can dance!" Mike exclaimed.

"So can mine, I have two dancers!" Puck retorted.

Delilah and Nikki rolled their eyes, Mr. Schue sighed , things have clearly not changed since high school. "Guys, Guys lets not fight! You have an example to show your kids!" Will exclaimed.

The choir room grew silent and Mr. Schue smiled," Now, who has a song to perform today for Individuality week?"

Aaron then raised his hand," I do." He walked to the center of the choir room," I'm going to be singing, 'Outlaws of Love' from Adam Lambert because I feel this song expresses me." His eyes narrowed at Orion," And others." Orion squirmed in his seat.

Aaron nodded to the band to start playing and they did so.

_Oh, nowhere left to go  
Are we getting closer, closer?  
No, all we know is no  
Nights are getting colder, colder, _Aaron sang.__

Hey  
Tears all fall the same  
We all feel the pain  
We can't change

Orion looked down at himself, he felt guilt for what he did to Aaron, but he couldn't admit to himself of what he is.__

Everywhere we go  
I'm lookin' for the sun  
Nowhere to grow old  
And always on the run  
They say we'll rot in hell  
But I don't think we will  
They've branded us enough  
Outlaws of Love

Scars make us who we are

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and to Aaron, this song was relatable to them as well. They use to be outlaws of love themselves until they found each other. And they wanted to help Aaron as well.__

Hearts and homes are broken, broken  
Far, we could go so far  
With our minds wide open, open

Hey  
Tears all fall the same  
We all feel the rain  
We can't change  
Everywhere we go  
I'm lookin' for the sun  
Nowhere to grow old

Aaron's eyes filled with tears as he sang the song. He felt this way everyday.

_And always on the run  
They say we'll rot in hell  
But I don't think we will  
They've branded us enough  
Outlaws of Love  
Outlaws of Love  
Outlaws of Love, _Aaron ran out the choir room with tears in his eyes and Mercedes and Sam stood up to go after him but Blaine and Kurt stopped them.

"We'll go." The couple said.

Sam and Mercedes nodded," Okay." Mercedes whispered.

Kurt and Blaine stood up and ran after Aaron.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron cried in one of the seats in the auditorium, he wasn't ashamed of his sexuality but he was insecure of it. He just wanted to feel normal for once.

The auditorium door opened and he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Aaron? It's us. Kurt and Blaine. We want to talk to you." Kurt called out.

Aaron sniffled," I'm right here." He spoke up, raising his hand.

Kurt and Blaine walked over to him and took a seat next to him," That was a good song you sang." Kurt complimented.

"Did you just come here to compliment on my singing?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head," We came to talk about _why___sang that song." Blaine said.

Aaron wiped the tears from his eyes," I feel I could relate to it."

"How?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not ashamed of my sexuality. But I'm insecure about it. I sometimes wish I was born straight so I wouldn't have to go through the stares or the mocking of my sexuality. "Aaron replied.

Kurt shook his head," You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are. Blaine and I aren't. We use to be though. But now, I'm proud to be gay. And you should be too. I know those times where you feel like you just want to feel like you're normal, but nobody's normal. If we were, life wouldn't be as fun."

Blaine nodded in agreement," I even dated Rachel for a while because I didn't want to admit it."

Aaron laughed," I also sang the song for someone else."

"Who?" Kurt asked.

Aaron shook his head," I don't want to say. But he doesn't want to admit who he is. And he led me on and he hurt me."

"I know someone who was like that once. He didn't want to admit who he was, but he came to his senses in the end after he was outed badly. But he's happy now. And that guy will come to his senses too. Just give him time." Kurt told him.

Aaron smiled," Thank you Kurt and Blaine. I know why my mom loves you two so much. You guys are amazing."

Kurt opened his arms," Come on. Let's hug this out!"

Aaron chuckled as he hugged Kurt," Let's go back to the choir room." Kurt said.

Aaron nodded," Yeah, lets."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron, Kurt, and Blaine walked back in the choir room and Will beamed," Welcome back guys! Now does anyone else have a song they want to perform?"

Keegan looked at Grayson and Ethan and nodded, and they nodded back. The three raised their hands and Will nodded," We have a song to sing."

"Okay then, take the stage." Will said.

Keegan, Gray, and Ethan stood in the middle," We feel this song expresses us right now. So here goes." Keegan said as he nodded to the band.

_(Waiting for a girl like you), _The three harmonized as they bobbed their heads.__

Keegan stepped forward and sang,_ The light shines  
It's getting hot on my shoulders  
I don't mind,  
This time it doesn't matter  
Cause your friends,  
They look good, but you look better, _he sent a wink towards Scotty who raised her eyebrow and caused looks from everyone.__

Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round?

Grayson and Ethan stepped forward and the three danced as Grayson sang, _Under the lights tonight  
You turned around, and you stole my heart  
With just one look, when I saw your face  
I fell in love, _ Gray looked directly at Delilah who blushed and grinned while Aidan sent a dirty look to Grayson who smirked._  
It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)  
With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)  
Been waiting for a girl like you_

I'm weaker  
My words fall and they hit the ground, Keegan and Ethan did a back flip and moonwalked._  
Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?  
I start to say,  
"I think I love you", but I make no sound_

You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around

Under the lights tonight  
You turned around, and you stole my heart  
With just one look, when I saw your face, The three danced amazingly as Grayson sang._  
I fell in love  
It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)  
With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)  
Been waiting for a girl like you_

Ethan walked towards Adara, _There is no other place that I would rather be  
Than right here with you tonight  
As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you, _Adara pretended to be blushing and giggly. Rowan sent a death glare to the couple while Adeline and Delilah giggled._  
And we can stay here tonight  
Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say, _Ethan smirked while he saw Rowan angry and sent a secret wink to her, which made her even more angry.__

Under the lights tonight  
You turned around, and you stole my heart  
With just one look, when I saw your face  
I fell in love  
It took a minute girl to steal my heart

Under the lights tonight (eh eh eh)  
You turned around, and you stole my heart (eh eh eh)  
With just one look, when I saw your face (eh eh eh)  
I fell in love  
It took a minute girl (eh eh eh) to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh)

With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh)  
Been waitin' for a girl like you  
Been waitin' for a girl like you, The three pointed at the audience when they finished and everyone clapped.

"Amazing job guys!" Will complimented.

"That's my son!" Santana exclaimed.

"Ethan's mine too!" Tina exclaimed.

"And Gray's mine!" Sugar said next.

Will chuckled," Anyone else?"

"Me."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Rowan raised her hand, "I have a song to sing. I feel this expresses what I feel right now."

Will nodded," Take the stage Rowan."Rowan walked to the center of the stage and nodded to the band.

She looked directly at Ethan as she sang, _Mr. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all, _Rowan shook her head._  
Ain't it, ain't it something y'all  
When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
Think that they know you more than you do  
So you take it down another pill to swallow_

Mr. Bring Me Down  
Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?  
But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down  
Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be  
Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
Baby, you should know that I lead not follow

Rowan stepped toward Ethan and stared at him with a glare. He thinks he can just get her jealous. He thinks that he knows her but he doesn't.__

Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely, She waved goodbye to him and walked to the center of the stage again._  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me_

Mr. Play Your Games  
Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again  
But I ain't falling back again  
'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies  
Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
I ain't coming back tomorrow, Aaron stared at Orion, he seemed to relate to this song too. If Orion thinks he's going to accept whatever apology pops into his curly head, he's dead wrong.__

Ethan looked down, he didn't want to see Rowan's glare sent straight at him, Adara squeezed his hand reassuringly and he smiled softly, _Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me_

So what you've got the world at your feet  
And you know everything about everything  
But you don't  
You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah...

Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

Mr. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me, Rowan finished the last note with and stared at Ethan and then looked away.

Everyone clapped," Great job Rowan! I could really feel the emotion you put into the song." Mr. Schue complimented.

"Among other things…" Adeline mumbled to Delilah who giggled.

Santana clapped," That's my daughter! Talented like all Lopez-Pierce's!"

Will chuckled," Anybody else?" the room remained silent," Well I think we're ready for that group number."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

All the members stood in the stage in the auditorium, their parents watching them. Adeline stepped forward and smiled.

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care) _Rowan said in the background like Santana did once Regional's their Junior year._  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind, _Adeline sang.__

Delilah, Adeline, and Rowan danced backwards just like Brittany, Santana, and Rachel had done.

Delilah sang,_ All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right_

All the members stepped forward and sang, _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me, _ All the members danced around and had fun singing to the song.__

Mason stepped forward and sang,_Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

__Oliver sang, _I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car_

Cheryl stepped in front of Oliver and sang, _All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right_

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

All the members stepped off the stage and grabbed their parents—all except Quinn who remained watching, _Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are_

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me, Everyone threw an 'L' up in the air and grinned.

Will clapped, "Amazing job! Now you all see that we're all losers. But that's what makes us special. That's what Individuality is all about. Being special—and that's what the New Directions are! Special."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The Puckerman's (plus Adeline) walked inside their home and Quinn right away headed up the stairs and Puck sighed," I thought for sure she was going to stay out of our room for good." Puck said disappointingly.

Connor dashed up the stairs and opened the door to his parents room, he saw his mother curled up in her bed, her thoughts taking over her head.

"Mom?" he called out to her.

Quinn jumped and looked at him," Connor, what are you doing here? Can you please leave—"

"—no. I'm not leaving. I put up with it for too long mom. You have to get out of this bed and start being a mom again." Connor interjected.

"I can't—Beth and—"

"—no matter what Beth did, you still have 4 other kids that need you and love you—plus Adeline." Connor said.

Quinn smiled," I feel like I made a mistake—with Beth. I should've kept her—I should've—"

"—well you didn't. And you have to move on. Like you've always said to us, 'You can't change your past, but you can let go and start your future'. We're your future mom, your acting career is your future, don't waste it." Connor told her.

The tall boy stood up and headed to the door," I hope to see you at dinner tonight—dad can't cook anything unless it's pre-cooked."

Quinn chuckled and got up," Thank you Connor, I needed those words." Quinn hugged her son and he grinned.

"Thank god, I didn't want to make a meaningful speech that it wouldn't work." Connor joked.

Quinn laughed," Come on, we can't make your dad continue giving you guys frozen chicken."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Malina and Adrian were at the Lima Bean, trying to figure out what to order. The two had become fast friends over a very short amount of time and they enjoyed each others company, just as long as no one found out.

"What can I get you miss?" The cashier asked.

"Just give me a second." Adrian responded and an idea immediately popped into Malina's head.

"Just give me a second I, I need to get my order straight." Adrian's eyes shot up at her like she was crazy but didn't stop her from continuing.

"My friends are in the backseat, wond-er-ing if we're gonna be late. My mother she's waiting for me, just across the road. She's got my coffee in her hands, oh it's such a heavy load and," Adrian was leaning on the counter trying not to laugh while everyone else in the building looked on with great intrigue.

"I know I came to this place weeks ago, and now I'm trying to recall. What I ordered when I was here, I think I used a coup-on, but now I have to choose just one." By this point everyone had stopped what they were doing and smiled at the teenage girl's spontaneity.

"So if by the time, this store closes, and we have to leave you behind...I'll take the, breakfast wrap, to go." Adrian had tried to stifle her laugh/look of amazement to join in on the chorus.

"To go-o-oooooo, I am hungry. So let me eat something plea-se, it'll put me at ea-se, just this one-on-one-e-once." They finished their song and the audience broke out into a small cheer. The cashier looked a little weirded out but got both the girls a breakfast wrap to go.

"That'll be 4.62." Malina handed the boy her money and they both walked out of the restaurant.

"Do you do that every place you go?" Adrian asked with amusement on her features.

"You should see me at Best Buy. I'm pretty sure I'm banned from there." Malina said in a serious tone and noticed the shocked look on her friend's face. "I'm just kidding. They haven't filed a restraining order...yet." They both burst out laughing and got into their cars to head off to school.

"Have fun in Glee Club." Malina said while getting into her car.

"Have fun with Vocal Adrenaline." Adrian countered.

"I will. See you later Aid." She sat down in the driver's seat but left her door open.

"Hope so." The senior responded before waving to the underclassman and driving off down the road.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adeline walked down the hallways all alone, which she wasn't going to complain about—she liked being alone sometimes.

"Hey Ada." Mason greeted walking next to her.

"Hi."

"So where are you heading up to?" Mason asked.

"English, where you should be going too—you're in my class." Adeline answered.

Mason chuckled," I should but I'll go, another day. How about you hang out with me for this period? "

"That would be considered ditching class." Adeline said.

"Yes. That would be the term." Mason said.

"I don't know…"

"Just say yes."

"Yes."

Mason smiled," There we go. Feeling rebellious?"

"Very." Adeline answered.

The two walked down the hallway and came across a sign-up sheet, it was auditions for the school musical, which was being ran by Mr. Schue, her mom, Harmony, and her Uncle Kurt. The musical was one of her favorites," Wicked". When Adeline had cancer, her mom was playing Elphaba at the time and she would go to every show and that's when she knew she wanted to be a Broadway star like her mom.

"Well look at that, they're holding a musical, "Wicked". Sounds badass." Mason said.

Adeline nodded," It's more than badass, it's amazing."

"You should audition." Mason told her.

"I don't know. I'm only a freshman and I have very slim chances of getting the part." Adeline said.

Mason shrugged his shoulders,'' I don't know crap about musicals and Broadway but I know that you're really good when it comes to that and they would be idiots not to accept you."

Adeline blushed," Thanks."

Mason took out a pen and handed it to her," Sign your name."

Adeline wrote her name on the audition sheet and then took out a gold star and placed it by her name," Gold stars are kind of my thing." She told him.

"I see. Oh look! Dee signed up too! And Adara. And that Irish kid." Mason said.

Adeline chuckled," His name's Aidan Mase." She said.

"Same thing. A lot of people signed up. Even some from glee."

"Well are we going to ditch or not?" Adeline asked.

Mason smirked," Already wanting to be a rebel? My, my, my."

Adeline laughed," Come on. Where are we going to go?"

"It's a surprise…" he trailed off.

"I like surprises."

Mason took out his hand," Come on Hudson." Adeline took his hand and the two left the building. The two ended up going to the park, which was one of Mason's favorite places.

"So…" Adeline spoke up.

"So…"

"What should we do now?" Adeline asked.

"Let's go play on the playground!" Mason exclaimed, taking Adeline's hand and running to the playground.

"You act like such a child!" Adeline exclaimed.

"Says the girl that watches Disney 24/7 and sleeps with a teddy bear named Fiyero—not to mention eats apples because she feels like Snow White." Mason retorted.

"Touché." The youngest Hudson said.

The two got on the swings and started swinging high up and Adeline giggled the whole time.

"On the count of three, we're going to jump off." Mason told her.

Adeline nodded," 1…"

"2…" Mason said next.

"3!" they said at the same time and jumped off and fell to the ground laughing.

The two looked at each other and smiled," Let's go to this tree I like sitting on." Mason said.

"Okay."

The two walked over to the said tree and climbed up, the two sat on a branch and Adeline swung her legs.

"Nice tree." Adeline complimented laughing.

"I'm a pretty good tree finder." He joked.

Adeline giggled and stared into his hazel eyes and he stared into her gray ones," You have pretty eyes." She said.

"You too."

Without thought, Mason leaned in and kissed Adeline, catching her by surprise. The kiss grew to making-out and the two were enjoying it, the last time they kissed, it ended up problematic.

Mason suddenly pulled away, realizing he had just cheated on Saphirra—_his girlfriend. _

"I am so sorry Adeline but...I-um…need to go." Mason got off from the tree and left poor Adeline sitting in the tree. She was always the one that ended up broken hearted by one Mason Puckerman.

**So that's it! Sorry for the wait but hopefully you liked it! Let me know! Next chapter will be auditions for the musical…**

**Songs:**

**Say- John Mayer (I love that guy!)**

**Zombie- The Cranberries (Love them!)**

**Outlaws of Love- Adam Lambert (Tears me up every time…)**

**Stole my Heart- One Direction (I will admit…I'm a Directioner. Louis and Liam are my favorites but I love all of them so…)**

**Mr. Know It All- Kelly Clarkson (Awesome song! Love her!)**

**Loser Like Me- Glee Cast (Awesome song from Glee!)**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT! AS YOU CAN SEE I'm STARTING A BAND IN THIS STORY, AND I CAME UP WITH SOME BAND NAMES ALONG WITH MY FRIEND AND DAD. I PUT IT IN MY PROFILE AS A POLL AND I WANT YOU TO VOTE FOR WHICHONE YOU GUYS LIKE SO PLEEEEAAASSSEEE VOTE! THANK YOU!**


	8. Auditions for the Musical

Cheryl stared from her locker at her supposedly "best friend" as she grinned while heavily texting someone. Adrian and she had been close friends since birth—which is weird for Cheryl since she always comes and goes when it comes to friends but she's always stuck around with Adrian. But now it seemed that Adrian was too busy to even walk by her and she was going to talk about it right now.

Cheryl slammed her locker and walked over to Adrian and snatched her phone away from her.

"Hey! That's _my_ property Cheryl; you don't just snatch it when you feel like you want to!" Adrian exclaimed, while trying to retrieve the phone back.

Cheryl looked at who she was texting," Malina? You're texting _Malina_? _Lead singer_ of _Vocal Adrenaline_, our enemy! Adrian what the hell is _wrong_ with you?" Cheryl yelled at her.

Adrian took the phone away and rolled her eyes," Why are you freaking out? We're just texting."

"You're _fraternizing_ with the enemy! Seriously, this is who you've been ditching me for?" Cheryl asked.

"I'm not ditching you Cher." Adrian said.

Cheryl nodded," You have! For weeks! Because you've been busy texting and hanging out with Pocahontas that you leave your _best friend_ who's always been there for you!"

"Cherry…" Adrian began, using the childhood nickname she gave to Cheryl.

"Don't _Cherry_ me! You think I like being all alone? I've had to deal with Nikki on my back since you've abandoned me!" Cheryl exclaimed.

Adrian touched Cheryl's shoulder," I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to ditch you like this. But she's an awesome girl, maybe we could all meet each other. I'm sure you'd like her!"

Cheryl rolled her eyes," Okay. I forgive you—just because you're my best friend. How about we hang out today? Say…my house? It's been lonely lately without Adeline around—I don't like the brat but she entertains me at times."

Adrian chuckled," How is Adeline anyway? And stop calling her a brat! She's a cute kid, she makes me laugh. She's like the little sister I never had!" Adrian also got along well with Adeline, mostly because Adeline is best friends with Rowan but she bonded with the girl at times.

"She's fine I guess. And I'll trade her in a heartbeat if I can! So today? My house?" Cheryl said.

Adrian bit her lip, she had plans with Malina today…Cheryl sent her a withering look," Don't tell me: Malina." Cheryl answered.

The oldest Lopez-Pierce nodded," I'm really sorry Cheryl. How about tomorrow? I'm not busy."

"But I am. I have to audition for tomorrow for the musical." Cheryl huffed.

"You haven't told your mom yet? Cheryl you can't keep lying to her." Adrian told her friend.

"I can't tell her that I don't want to go to NYADA or any other arts school, it'll break her heart! She sees Adeline and I in her and I like having that connection with my mom." Cheryl said.

"But it's not a real connection. You should tell her that you want to be a wedding planner or an interior designer because that's what you love! Stop hiding what you love and just tell her, she'll understand." Adrian assured.

Cheryl nodded and then turned to Adrian," Maybe _you_ should try out for the musical."

Adrian shook her head," No Cher—"

"—aw come on! You'd get a part—not Elphaba or Glinda but maybe Nessarose! It'd be amazing!" Cheryl assured.

"I'm not a theater lover. Nor do I want to be one. I'm fine being in the school newspaper _writing_ about it." Adrian replied.

Cheryl rolled her eyes," It's our last year—well yours I barely came here, anyway, we might as well make the best of it."

"I suppose so, now tell me, what's going on between you and Nikki?" Adrian asked with a grin.

"Nothing!"

"That's what they all say…"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Delilah walked inside the bathroom and into a stall; she was lucky to lose the 10 pounds last week and thankfully kept her uniform. But what she had to _do_ to _keep _the uniform still surprised her…

_The blonde freshman walked into the football field and caught the withering look of one Jeanette Sylvester. She had no idea how to even lose the 10 pounds and if she lost this uniform, she would lose her entire popularity. _

"_I take it Coach J is making you lose weight?" A voice said._

_She turned around to see one of the older cheerios—a senior look at Delilah," How do you know?" Delilah asked._

_The senior chuckled," We all have to go through it. Losing the weight is hard—especially if you want to keep the uniform as desperately as you could. But I know a solution…" _

"_What is it?" Delilah asked, in the most desperate tone._

_The senior opened her bag and took out what looked to be diet pills and handed them to Delilah," You take these and __only these__. If you decide to eat, you puke it out. But I suggest you just don't."_

_Delilah's eyes widened, she was supposed to starve herself? Wasn't it dangerous? _

"_Isn't it a little…dangerous?" Delilah asked in a whisper._

_The older cheerio shook her head," I do it and look at me…still alive. Just do it Puckerman, you'll be fine. Remember: Take those and __only those__ and if you __do__ decide to eat—which I advice you not to—you puke it out. Got it?"_

_Delilah hesitantly took the pills and stuffed them in her bag," Thank you." She said._

"_Don't mention it. Thank me later when you still have the uniform."_

Delilah was still in shock how she made it through the entire week with only diet pills but she lost the 10 pounds and Coach Jeanette was really proud of her. And she even felt like people looked at her differently and she liked it.

She stared at the toilet beside her, she had just eaten a salad and quite frankly she felt _a lot_ of guilt by it…she looked out the stalls and no one was there. She turned back to the toilet, maybe just this once…

She sat on the floor and stuck her fingers in her mouth and all the contents from breakfast and lunch were gone. She breathed heavily and then flushed the toilet and came out of the stall and looked at herself in the mirror, she was pale—_really pale_. She looked through her bag and took out the pills and stuffed 3 in her mouth.

"_It was just this once." _she thought to herself." _Just this once…"_

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adara finished explaining Pythagorean Theorem to Oliver who had a blank face of the whole explanation.

"You learn all of that from a damn triangle?" he asked, dazed.

Adara chuckled," It's not that hard Oliver, try the problem again." She told him.

Oliver huffed as his pencil scribbled fiercely as he solved the problem. Adara found it cute how he stuck his tongue out a bit when he was working diligently. He finished the problem and handed the paper to Adara.

"It's right." She replied with a smile.

"Its right?" he asked, shocked.

Adara nodded," You got it. See? You totally got this."

Oliver smiled proudly," That's because I have an amazing tutor helping me."

The redhead blushed and smiled," Thanks."

"So are you nervous?" he asked.

"About what?" Adara asked.

"Your audition for the school's musical. You nervous?" Oliver explained.

Adara bit her lip and nodded, she wasn't nervous before but the moment she saw Adeline's name on the sign up sheet…she freaked. Adeline was all kinds of talented and Adara while she had a strong voice, she wasn't trained for Broadway. She didn't live and breathed Broadway, she lived and breathed gymnastics.

"Well you shouldn't be so nervous, I'm sure you'll do amazing. You're really good." Oliver assured.

Adara smiled softly," Thank you, but that doesn't calm my nerves. You know your sister Oliver and you know how talented she is. She's most likely going to get Elphaba."

Oliver nodded," I know how talented she is. And I'm not going to deny it, she is. But you are too. You're all kinds of awesome." He smiled.

"Are you going to try out for the musical?" Adara asked.

He shrugged his shoulders," I don't know…maybe."

Adara nodded in understanding," I understand. Hey did you hear about Mason?"

"What about him?" Oliver asked.

"Apparently he pulled a prank in class and now who knows what types of trouble he's in." Adara told him.

"What did he do now?" Oliver asked.

"Put thumbtacks on everyone's seats—including mine. Yeah, not a good moment for me." Adara explained.

Oliver chuckled," That's Mason to you, always is pulling something."

"Yeah well now he's in the principal's office." Adara said.

"Wonder how that's going."

"I could only imagine…"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Principal Figgin's stared at the rebellious boy. Just like his father. Masons stared at him with a smirk.

"Hey Figs. How's it going man? Is that a new tie? Loving it!" he smirked.

"Mason Puckerman this is the last straw! You're pulling too many shenanigans around the school campus and I will not put up with it any longer! I'm giving you a week suspension!" The graying Indian man exclaimed.

Mason's eyes widened," Whoa, whoa, whoa it was _just_ a prank! I don't think suspension is the word here."

"You've given me no choice Mason, you keep pulling these shenanigans at school and I'm done with it! I didn't like your father's shenanigans and I will not like yours!" Figgin's exclaimed.

"What do I have to do not to get a suspension? Anything but a suspension." Mason asked.

Figgin's grinned," I was hoping you'd ask that question…"

Mason squirmed in his seat," What is it?"

"You join this year's musical."

"WHAT? No! No way am I going to be prancing around the stage singing kumbaya feelings, hell no!" Mason protested.

"Then seek suspension. It's your choice Mason. Musical or Suspension?" Figgin's asked.

Mason sighed, he couldn't risk a suspension—his parents would kill him," Musical." He grumbled.

Figgin's smiled," Excellent."

Mason stood up to leave," By the way, I hate your tie." And with that, the rebel left the office.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The old New Directions were at BreadstiX together, laughing and talking and reconnecting once again.

"I'm so glad we're all back together—just with our kids!" Mike exclaimed.

Santana smirked," I'm still surprised Rachel popped out kids of her own. I thought she was going to end up forever alone with 50 cats." Santana joked.

Rachel rolled her eyes," Well as you can see I have 3 kids who love me greatly." Rachel then frowned," Well two of them."

"Adeline is still living with Quinn and Puck? Hasn't it been almost a month?" Tina asked.

Rachel nodded," But its okay, she could take all the time she needs."

"What happened anyway? Adeline just wouldn't move in with Quinn and Puck for just any reason—even though she loves them." Harmony asked.

Rachel bit her lip as she looked at Quinn who nodded," After glee club auditions, I yelled at Adeline for joining the cheerios because I specifically told her not to but she did it anyway. We fought and then she called me a bitch and then I…slapped her." Rachel explained.

Everyone's mouth gaped and stared at Rachel," Hold up, you slapped your own daughter? Rachel what is wrong with you?" Mercedes exclaimed.

"So that's why she had the purple bruise on her cheek…damn Rach you have an arm." Santana said.

Rachel looked down," Look, I regretted it the moment I did it but she didn't want to hear it and left."

Finn nodded," She'll come to her senses and come back."

"Yeah, but it was bound to happen." Sam spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"You guys were keeping her in a little bubble—not wanting anyone to hurt her. And I get why, she went through a lot when she was little but she's a teenager now and she just wants to be a teenager. And she deserves a little freedom." Sam explained.

"I told her that." Quinn said, agreeing with Sam.

"We know, we know. But you guys didn't see her when she had…that. She was so tiny and v-vulnerable…" Rachel started to tear up," I couldn't stand see her that way, suffering so much, going through so much at only 6. I just didn't want her to get hurt anymore…I wanted to just hide her from the world so no one could hurt her."

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand reassuringly," But we realize she does deserve a little freedom."

"How about we change the topic?" Kurt asked.

Everyone nodded," So who's excited for the musical auditions tomorrow?" Kurt asked, a grin creeping on his face.

Harmony squealed excitingly," _So_ excited! _My_ son Aidan is auditioning." She beamed proudly.

"Oh so _now_ he's your son, but when he does something, he's _my_ son!" Rory joked.

Harmony playfully pushed him," So, do you know who else is auditioning?"

"Well Delilah is trying out for Glinda…I remember when I did the movie adaption of Wicked and played Glinda…won 3 Oscars for it!" Quinn answered," Hopefully she gets it."

"Well Ethan's the choreographer, the musical's going to be _way_ better now!" Mike joked playfully.

Everyone laughed," I heard Adara's going for Elphaba." Blaine said.

"So is Adeline…oh crap." Kurt said.

"It's Mercedes vs. Rachel part 2—except this time it's for Elphaba, not Maria." Artie told the group.

Harmony huffed," Well this isn't going to be easy…they're both _really_ good. How are we supposed to pick only one Elphaba?"

"Well there are others auditioning, like Cheryl. She's equally as good." Rachel said.

"We'll make up our decision when the time comes." Kurt told them.

"You know what would be hilarious?" Quinn asked.

"What?"Everyone asked.

"Mason auditioning for the musical." Quinn answered, already laughing.

Everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing," Yeah, that would never happen in a million years!" Noah said, in between laughs.

"Although he does have a good voice, but we could only dream of him auditioning for a musical." Rachel said.

Everybody nodded," Isn't weird?" Finn asked.

"What's weird?" Rachel asked.

Finn chuckled," How back in high school we desperately wanted to get out of Lima—and when we did leave, we vowed to never come back. And now we're back here—with our kids, who are in glee just like we were. It's just funny how we came back when we vowed to never come back."

Everybody laughed," Well Lima has a special place in all our hearts—Lima just drives us back." Quinn said.

"Do you think our kids will go through as much drama as we did?" Mercedes asked.

"God forbid no! But if they did, I think it would be worse." Kurt replied.

"Like, Lord Tubbington quitting smoking worse?" Brittany asked.

Everybody laughed, though Brittany had matured since high school, she still had her moments.

"How I missed us all together…" Rory sighed.

"The glee family is back together." Tina grinned.

"And they will always stay together." Blaine added.

"God this is making my cold heart melt." Santana cringed.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Delilah and Rowan stared at Adeline with wide eyes; Adeline had just told them what had happened between Mason and her. And the two were surprised.

"Let me get this straight…you and Mason…_kissed_?" Rowan asked, whispering the last part.

Adeline nodded looking down at her hands," Well it started with a kiss then we kind of made out…" Adeline trailed off.

Delilah faked gagged," Please don't talk about making out with my twin brother—it's too weird for me…"

Rowan rolled her eyes," Was he good?" she smirked.

The youngest Hudson blushed red and softly nodded," He was amazing but—"

"—but what? If he kissed you then I assume he likes you…right?" Rowan asked.

Adeline gray eyes filled up with tears," That would be amazing if he didn't pull back and reject me." Adeline's voice cracked.

Delilah's eyes turned cold," He did that? I'm going to kill him—no I'm going to do worse—I'm going to shave off his head and burn it in front of his eyes! I know he's my brother but he's an ass!"

"Whoa Dee, I didn't think you'd have it in you but you just released your inner bitch! Anyway, I'll go all Lima Heights on him the moment I see him! It'll be worse then when I attacked the devil called Angel." Rowan told them.

"Guys, do you not remember that Mason has a girlfriend? Maybe that's why he pulled back and rejected me." Adeline said.

"Then why did he kiss you in the first place? Ugh I'm going to kill Mason! I hate that he's toying with your feelings and all you do is get hurt!" Delilah exclaimed.

Adeline huffed," I hate how one day he's the sweetest guy in the world and acts like he has feelings for me, and the next he's a total ass that rejects me!"

Rowan grinned sneakily," I have an idea…"

"What is it?" Delilah asked.

"You want to show Mason that you're done with his attitude towards you right?" Rowan asked.

Adeline nodded," Well I have something in mind for you to show him you're done…and it involves very sexy outfits…" Rowan trailed off.

A smile appeared into Adeline's face," Continue…" And the three girls discussed what they were going to do to put Mason Puckerman in his place.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adrian smiled as she shared a quick coffee in Malina's car—the Brazilian native decided to pay a visit to Adrian while she was at school and it made Adrian's heart flutter.

"So, how's life?" Malina asked, smiling.

"Complicated." Adrian answered with a sigh.

"How so?" Malina took a sip of her hot cup of coffee.

"My best friend is jealous that I don't hang out with her much anymore—plus she wants me to audition for the school musical." Adrian explained.

Malina nodded," Well you should hang out with her! Simple as that. And I think you should audition for the musical, what it?"

"Wicked. I've only seen it once, and it was the movie. My friend thinks I'd make a perfect Nessarose." Adrian said.

"You would. I've seen the musical and the movie and both are really good. You would make a great Nessarose and you're a really good singer—not as good as me though." Malina giggled with a wink.

Adrian laughed," I don't know…I'm not the musical type. And I'm not the best actress out there. "

"Neither am I but I still played Eponine in the community theatres musical! I say you should do it, it is your last year—make the best of it." Malina replied. "Besides, I would totally go see the musical—seems like its going to be good if you're in it…"

Adrian blushed," You seem to always get me to do things don't you?"

"Does that mean you're doing the musical?" Malina asked with a grin.

Adrian nodded," Just because you say I'll be awesome so I guess I should show off my awesome talent." She joked.

Malina laughed," And you say _I'm _cocky!"

"Because you are!" Adrian exclaimed.

Malina scoffed," I'm not cocky, I just know I'm talented!" Malina laughed.

The oldest Lopez-Pierce rolled her eyes," Yeah sure, _okay!_"

Malina playfully pushed the girl," You totally make the part of Nessarose!"

Adrian giggled," Shut it!"

"Make me!" Malina exclaimed, laughing.

Adrian rolled her eyes playfully," So are we still good for later?"

Malina nodded," Of course! So I'll see you later?"

Adrian nodded," Yeah. Bye Malina!"

"Bye!"

Adrian stepped off the car and waved playfully to Malina and the Brazilian native laughed, something about Adrian always seemed to brighten her day.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Rowan walked angrily down the hallway as she saw Adara and Ethan holding hands and acting so sweet with each other. It shouldn't anger her, but it did. She regretted not giving Ethan a chance but she was too stubborn to admit it.

She walked over to the "couple" and grabbed Ethan and took him to an empty classroom," Hey! Could you not see I was with my girlfriend?" Ethan exclaimed.

She turned to him with an icy glare," What it your _deal_? One day you're head over heals over me, the next you're exchanging kisses with Strawberry Shortcake!"

Ethan smirked," Why should you care? You are the one that didn't want me so I did what I should do, move on." He looked at her," Are you _jealous_ Rowan?" he asked.

Rowan scoffed," No! Why would I be jealous of you and Strawberry Shortcake? I would rather torture myself using medieval weapons than be jealous of you two!"

"You're totally jealous!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"Am not!" she protested.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You are so damn annoying!" she shouted.

"Don't you mean so damn sexy?" he said seductively with a wink.

Rowan blushed and turned the other way," Yeah right."

He turned her back to him," Admit it, you really want to kiss me right now as much as I want to kiss you."

Rowan shook her head," Not a chance!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Too many flaws to point out."

"Name 3." He said.

Rowan nodded," Fine. One, you're not popular enough. Two, you're too annoying. And three, you're really scrawny, I like masculine guys." Rowan lied and then looked away from him and turned her heel and walked exited the classroom.

Ethan watched her leave, hurt. He looked down on himself, was he really _that_ scrawny looking? Maybe that's why Rowan didn't want him, he wasn't popular enough or masculine. He was going to change that.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

All the kids—plus the old New Directions were sitting in the choir room—staring at Adeline, Rowan, and Delilah who were wearing a long, bage trench coat and blue high heels. Something weird for them because they were accustomed to the polyester cheerio uniform on the 3 girls.

"Um girls, would you explain to us why you are wearing this outfit?" Mr. Schue asked.

Rowan grinned," We have a performance we want to do."

Mr. Schue grinned," Well would you like to do it now?"

The three looked at each other and nodded, walking to the center of the stage," We're going to be singing this song to a very special person." Adeline looked directly towards Mason and sent an icy glare.

Delilah whispered to the band the song and they nodded starting the song.

Adeline sang,_ You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes, _The girls took off their trench coats showing off their very sexy outfits. They were wearing a navy polka dot bralet and _really_ short shorts that were ripped with blue high heels. They had blue feather drop earrings, blue and silver bangles, and a blue three strand necklace. They had red lipstick on and red eye shadow with their nails painted blue and their hair curled. The entire choir room mouths dropped. Finn and Puck were ready to grab their little girls from wearing such outfit. And all the boys were staring at the girl wearing such sexy outfits._  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically

I should know  
That you're no good for me

The girls began dancing a perfectly choreographed routine and Aidan and Grayson stared at Delilah with wide eyes, they were thinking_ very _dirty at the moment seeing Delilah move.__

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

Delilah and Rowan continued dancing while Adeline walked towards Mason and stood in front of him and gave him a wink while he squirmed in his seat, Adeline looked so…hot! And he felt he was going to die right there.__

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync, Adeline leaned seductively towards Mason, so close to kissing him as she sang._  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring_

I should know that  
You're not gonna change, Adeline smirked as she walked away from him and he sighed. The rest of the New Direction girls jumped from their seats and began dancing with the 3 girls and singing along.__

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, Adeline, Rowan, and Delilah shaked their hips sexily and the guys jaws dropped. (Mostly from Ethan, Mason, Grayson, and Aidan)

__

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride, The 3 girls sang together.__

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes, Adeline sent a wink and a smirk towards Mason's direction. Mason felt uncomfortable; he knew why Adeline was singing this song.__

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down... The girls finished the song and right away Finn, Puck, and Santana grabbed the girls' trench coats and put it over them.

"What the hell was that? You don't flounce around your body like a stripper!" Puck exclaimed to Delilah who turned red.

"Adeline cover yourself up! You can't just show off your body like Mimi from RENT!" Finn exclaimed, and then he surprised himself that he referenced a musical.

Santana stared sternly at Rowan," Rowan! You don't show off your body to _these _people. All these boys are horny and hormonal!"

Rowan rolled her eyes," Mami you're exaggerating! You guys did "Push it", "Toxic", and "Tik Tok" when you guys were in high school and it was way worse! So you're being hypocritical telling me this." Rowan retorted.

"Yes, but this was too much for a performance girls. The outfits are too showy and why would you perform this?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We wanted to show someone here that they can't toy with someone's feelings." Rowan answered.

"Well, never do a performance like that again. Take a seat." Mr. Schue ordered.

The girls smirked as they took a seat, "Mr. Schue they're smirking! Do something!" Finn exclaimed.

The girls stopped smirking and stared confusingly at Finn," What are you talking about poppy?" Adeline asked innocently.

Will sighed," Finn, Puck, Santana, take a seat."

Puck sent a glare at the boys," Stare at my daughter the way you did again and I'll cut your balls—"

"—Puck sit down!" Quinn yelled.

Puck huffed and took a seat and Delilah giggled. While Grayson and Aidan stared at Delilah and tried to control themselves. Ethan tried to avoid looking at Rowan and her long, tanned legs…he shook his head and looked away. And Mason looked down while he tried not to stare at Adeline who looked so…he snapped out of it and tried to pay attention to Mr. Schue talk.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Nikki approached Cheryl and grinned," Hey…you." She greeted.

Cheryl looked up and huffed as she rolled her eyes," Lost?"

"No, I found the right person." Nikki smirked.

"Well this person doesn't want you right now." Cheryl said.

"Wow surprisingly that turns me on. You're a turn on aren't you Cheryl?"

"Shut up."

"I'm only saying the truth! You're an instant turn-on Cheryl." Nikki stated.

"Can you be quiet?" Cheryl hissed.

"Do you want me to shout it? Okay, CHERYL IS AN INSTANT TURN—"Cheryl put her hand over Nikki's mouth.

"I told you to shut up!"

"I don't follow rules." Nikki muffled from Cheryl's hand.

"Well follow these!"

"I'm not whipped!" Nikki exclaimed." Now can you move your hand from my mouth?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes and took her hand away from Nikki's mouth," There."

Nikki laughed," So what are you doing?"

"Trying to think about what song I'm doing for my Wicked audition—but you're interrupting my thinking talking to me." Cheryl answered.

Nikki rolled her eyes," You're seriously doing Wicked _still_? Haven't you talked to your mom about what you really want to do?"

"I can't okay? I feel bad about it…besides, even though I don't want Broadway as a career doesn't mean I don't enjoy performing, I'm going for Madam Morrible because I don't want to get a huge part…" Cheryl trailed off.

Nikki nodded," My mom told me to be one of the dancers so I'm sure you'll see me around in rehearsals—if I go. "

Cheryl chuckled," You're really special aren't you?"

"I suppose so…but not as much as you…"

Cheryl blushed," Thank you."

"I'll see you later…Madam Morrible." Nikki joked.

Cheryl laughed as she watched Nikki leave, something about that girl…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The next day was the day of Wicked auditions. And those auditioning were nervous. Mr. Schue, Rachel, Harmony, and Kurt sat in the table of the auditorium and prepared for the auditions to begin.

"Okay so are we ready to start?" Will asked.

The other 3 nodded," Let the auditions begin." Rachel said.

Will nodded," Okay then, Mason Puckerman? " he said through the microphone." Did you guys know he was auditioning?"

The three shook their heads," We never thought in a million years that he would audition for a musical." Kurt answered.

Mason stood in the center of the stage with his hands in his pockets, he couldn't believe he was doing this. But as long as suspension wasn't the question, he'd do it.

"All right, Mason, what part will you be auditioning for?" Will asked.

Mason shrugged his shoulders," For whichever one. As long as I get a part." He answered.

Will nodded," What song will you be auditioning with?"

"'Over my head' by The Fray." Mason answered.

Will nodded," Begin when you're ready."

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears, _Mason sang, pouring his heart and soul to the song.__

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Mason thought of Adeline as he sang the song, he'd really messed up with her, he always messed up with her and hurt her every single time.__

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

The 4 looked at each other and grinned, they already knew he was good—but could he be good for a big part in Wicked?__

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind, He finished the song and looked at the 4 for approval.

"That was good Mason, we'll let you know your part when we put the cast list." Rachel said.

Mason nodded and left, at least he was done with that.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Next is, Aidan Flanagan!" Kurt said through the microphone. Harmony cheered and clapped and the 3 looked at her.

"What? I'm _supporting _my son! Can't I do that?" Harmony exclaimed.

The 3 laughed and Aidan stepped in the middle of the stage with his cheeky grin," Hello." He greeted happily.

"Hello Aidan, what part will you be auditioning for?" Kurt asked.

"I'll be auditioning for the part of Boq." Aidan answered.

"What song will you audition with?" Kurt asked.

"I'll be singing, 'Paradise' by Coldplay." He answered.

Kurt nodded and Aidan motioned the band to begin.

_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
And dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes, _Aidan sang.__

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly 

The 4 bobbed their heads to the song; Aidan was _really_ good, although he was son of Harmony so they couldn't expect less. They thought he'd make a great Boq.__

And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"

This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh, Aidan finished the song and the 4 clapped.

"Good job Aidan, we'll let you know." Kurt said.

Aidan nodded and stepped off the stage, he felt he did a pretty good job and would get the part of Boq.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Orion Schuester!" Harmony called and Orion stepped to the middle of the stage. He was auditioning for his dad and because he grew up around Broadway since his dad was a fan of it—that and Journey.

"What part will you be auditioning for?" Harmony asked kindly.

"The Wizard." Orion answered.

Harmony nodded," Okay, what song will you be auditioning with?"

"I'm going to sing, 'I'm Alive' from the muisical Next To Normal."

Harmony nodded, and Orion nodded to the band to begin.

_I am what you want me to be,  
And I'm your worst fear  
You'll find it in me.  
Come closer...  
Come closer..._

I am more than memory  
I am what might be,  
I am mystery.  
You know me  
So show me, Orion sang.__

When I appear it's  
Not so clear if  
I'm a simple spirit  
Or I'm flesh and blood...

But I'm alive,  
I'm alive,  
I am so alive,  
And I feed on the fear  
That's behind your eyes.

And I need you  
To need me  
It's no surprise  
I'm alive...  
So alive...  
I'm alive. 

The 4 smiled as Orion sang, he was a good singer—though he was Will Schuester's son…he would make an amazing Wizard. The curly haired boy had talent.__

I am flame and I am fire,  
I am destruction,  
Decay and desire  
I'll hurt you...  
I'll heal you...

I'm your wish,  
Your dream come true,  
And I am your darkest  
Nightmare too  
I've shown you...  
I own you.  
And though you made me,  
You can't change me  
I'm the perfect stranger  
Who knows you too well. 

Orion smiled, he loved singing and he would have a fun time with the musical.__

And I'm alive,  
I'm alive,  
I am so alive,  
And I'll tell you the truth  
If you let me try.

You're alive,  
I'm alive,  
And I'll show why  
I'm alive...  
So alive...

I'm alive  
I'm right behind you.  
You say forget,  
But I remind you.  
You can try to hide,  
You know that I will find you.  
'Cause if you won't grieve me  
You won't leave me behind...

Ah, ah, ah,  
Whoa, oh, oh,  
Whoa, oh, oh...  
No, no, no  
I'm alive,  
I'm alive,  
I am so alive,  
If you climb on my back,  
Then we both can fly.

If you try to deny me  
I'll never die  
I'm alive...  
So alive...  
I'm alive...  
Yeah, yeah...  
I'm alive...  
I'm alive...  
I'm alive...  
I'm alive! Orion finished and the 4 nodded in approval.

"Good job Orion, we'll let you know the cast soon." Harmony said.

Orion nodded and smiled as he stepped off the stage, hopefully he had done a good job.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Cheryl Hudson!" Rachel said excitingly with a smile.

Cheryl walked to the center of the stage with a smile," Hello, I'm Cheryl Hudson and I will be auditioning for the part of Madam Morrible and I will be singing, 'The Lonely' by Christina Perri."

Rachel smiled and nodded and Cheryl took a deep breath and began,

_2 a.m., where do I begin?  
Crying off my face again  
The silent sounds of loneliness  
Wants to follow me to bed_

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well, Cheryl sang.__

Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again

Too afraid to go inside  
For the pain of one more loveless night  
But the loneliness will stay with me  
And hold me 'til I fall asleep

Cheryl put her entire heart and soul to the song, and she felt herself let go and just sing, sing for herself…__

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well

Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again

The 4 looked appraisingly at Cheryl, she was an amazing singer and they couldn't expect nothing less from her, she was truly amazing. And she would make a great Madam Morrible.__

Broken pieces of  
A barely breathing story  
Where there once was love  
Now there's only me and the lonely

Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again, Cheryl finished the last note and looked at the 4 for approval of some sort.

"Amazing job Cher! We'll let you know as soon as possible!" Rachel said.

Cheryl smiled to her mother and walked off the stage feeling proud of her performance.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Adrianna Lopez-Pierce!" Mr. Schue's voice rang throughout the auditorium.

Adrian took a deep breath, the only reason she was actually doing this was for Cheryl and…Malina. She smiled at the thought of Malina and walked to the center of the stage.

"I'm going to be auditioning for the part of Nessarose and I will be singing, 'No One' by Alicia Keys." Adrian said.

The curly-haired teacher nodded and Adrian sang,

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You could be sure  
That it will only get better_

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be alright

People keep talking  
They could say what they like  
But all I know is  
Everything's gonna be alright

Adrian thought of a certain Brazilian girl who had stole her heart recently. It was one of the reasons Adrian was even doing the musical in the first place!__

And no one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel  
For you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be alright

People keep talking  
They could say what they like  
But all I know is  
Everything's gonna be alright

The 4 looked at each other and smiled, Adrian was good—they already knew that. But would she make a good Nessarose? She probably would…__

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel  
For you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide something so real  
So 'til the end of time  
I'm telling you there is

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh,_Adrian finished the song and smiled proudly at herself.

"Good job Adrian, we'll let you know the cast soon." Will said.

Adrian nodded and smiled as she stepped off the stage, hopefully she would get the part—for Malina.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"You could do this Delilah." Delilah said to herself. "This is nothing compared to the performances you've done. You could do this." She assured herself.

"Delilah Puckerman!" Harmony called out.

Delilah bit her lip and walked to the center of the auditorium," Hello, I'm going to audition for the part of Glinda. And I will be singing, 'Popular' from the musical."

Harmony smiled and nodded as she was Glinda in Broadway with Rachel as Elphaba.

Delilah smiled and nodded to the band,

_Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be, _Delilah sang beautifully. __

Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce (Ooh!)  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go, Delilah used the song to her advantage as she made comedic gestures and acted as blonde she could—even though she found it offensive to herself. As long as she got a couple chuckled from the four.__

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser

There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who-you-were are  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-Le- lar

La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh! He,he!

The 4 found the blonde to be amazing! They knew she had an amazing voice and an amazing dancer but they never expected such amazing performance as this. She would make the perfect Glinda—and not because she was blonde.__

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!  


_And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not quite as popular  
As me!, _Delilah finished the last note and grinned to the audience who clapped.

"Very good job Delilah! We'll let you know!" Harmony exclaimed.

Delilah nodded and flashed them one last smile before walking off the stage. She had done amazing—she just knew it.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adara walked in the auditorium and sighed, she hopefully would do good—she was going for the lead role…

"Adara Schuester!" Kurt shouted from the microphone.

Adara walked to the center of the stage and flashed them a show smile," Hello, I'm Adara Schuester and I will be auditioning for Elphaba. I will be singing, 'The Wizard and I' from Wicked."

Kurt nodded in approval and Adara smiled as the music began,

_Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me meet the Wizard  
If I make good  
So I'll make good_

When I meet the Wizard,  
Once I prove my worth,  
And then I'll meet the Wizard  
What I've waited for since,  
(Since birth!)  
And with all his Wizard wisdom,  
By my looks, he won't be blinded  
Do you think the Wizard is (dumb?)  
Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?  
(No!) He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A girl on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
The Wizard and I

Once I'm with the Wizard  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with the Wizard  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No father is not proud of you,  
No sister acts ashamed  
And all of Oz has to love you  
When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed  
And this gift or this curse  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand in hand -  
The Wizard and I!, Adara grinned while getting into the song, she was going to put her everything into this song. Whether or not she got the part, she wanted to at least know she did a good job trying to get it.__

And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,  
A girl who is so superior,  
Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your verdigris  
Would it be all right by you  
If I de-greenified you?"

And though of course,  
That's not important to me  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and I;  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and...

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do with me!

4 mouths gaped as they heard her sing, they knew Adara was good—but not _this_ good. She would make a good—great Elphaba!__

And I'll stand there with the Wizard,  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it,  
I'd be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life,  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die  
Held in such high esteem  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Oz's favorite team;  
The Wizard  
And I!, Adara belted the last note and grinned, looking at the 4 for approval.

"Amazing job Adara! That was amazing! We'll let you know soon whether you get the part or not." Harmony told her.

Adara nodded and smiled as she walked off the stage, she had the part in the bag—she just knew it.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adeline stared from behind the stage with her mouth gaped, Adara had done a good—scratch that _amazing _job! How was she supposed to compete with that? She had practiced her audition song so many times she lost count. But she was feeling that even that wouldn't help her…

"Adeline Hudson!" she heard her mother's voice ring through her ears and she took a breath and put on her best grin as she walked to the center of the stage.

"Hello, I'm Adeline Hudson and I will be auditioning for the part of Elphaba. And I will singing, 'No Good Deed' from the Broadway musical, Wicked."

Rachel smiled, her daughter was a lot like her, she nodded to her youngest and Adeline grinned and nodded to the band.

_Fiyero!  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
When they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die  
Let him never die

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka eleka ugh!

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead of bleeding.  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?  
No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

Nessa  
Doctor Dillamond  
Fiyero  
Fiyero!, Adeline sang, she was putting her all into the song—releasing her inner Barbra as she would like to call it. She was determined to get this part. It was one of her dream roles…though she did have many…__

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

The 4 all looked at each other with their mouths opened. They knew Adeline was good—she was Rachel's daughter. But they never expected her to sing like _this_! This was something new from Adeline. She was hitting and holding notes easily. She would also make an amazing Elphaba. __

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!, Adeline finished the song and the 4 clapped and Adeline smiled.

"Amazing job Adeline! We'll let you know soon the cast list!" Rachel told her daughter.

Adeline smiled softly at her mom and everyone else and stepped of the stage. She had done well—she hopefully was good enough for the part of Elphaba…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Auditions were over and Will, Kurt, Harmony, and Rachel sat in Mr. Schuester's office to discuss who would be the cast of Wicked.

"Well why don't we start with who could play Boq?" Will suggested.

"Okay, well I'm not just saying this because he's my son, but Aidan did a wonderful performance and he would make a great Boq!" Harmony said.

The other 3 nodded in agreement," He was pretty amazing…" Kurt trailed off.

"He does have a background in theatre and is an amazing singer; I think we found our Boq!" Will exclaimed, writing down Aidan's name for Boq.

"Okay, how about Nessarose?" Kurt asked. "There were good singers…but I liked one in particular…"

"Who? Because there was one I liked too." Rachel asked.

Kurt grinned," Adrian. Though she does have more of a soulful voice—it seems to fit with her character. And she would make an amazing Nessarose. But that's just my opinion."

"I liked her too! She was definitely amazing and she should definitely be Nessarose. What do you two think?" Rachel agreed, then looking at Will and Harmony.

"She was pretty good. Nessarose seems to fit her." Harmony agreed.

Will grinned," We just found our Nessa!" Will exclaimed, writing down Adrian's name for Nessarose.

"Okay, how about the Wizard—I think it should be Orion. He was really good. Not just because he's your son Mr. Schue but he does have a good voice—not to mention he starred in a play or two." Rachel said.

Kurt and Harmony nodded in agreement," Plus he owned 'I'm Alive'. It was amazing!" Kurt added.

Will smiled proudly," Orion was pretty good. Not just because he's my son! But we just found our Wizard!" he said, writing Orion's name for the Wizard, "Now how about Madam Morrible?"

"Okay, I'm not saying this because she is my daughter, but Cheryl did a good job in her audition. She did learn from me so she would make a good Madam Morrible. It's a good start for her Broadway career." Rachel answered.

"She was good. Cheryl is an amazing singer, and she could do a Madam Morrible because—don't get mad Rachel—she can be a bitch. And Madam Morrible is one." Kurt agreed.

Will chuckled," We found our Madam Morrible!" he exclaimed, writing Cheryl's name for Madam Morrible.

The 4 talked about who would play Dorothy and Dr. Dillamond and quickly chose the people they found best.

"Okay, so how about our Male lead: Fiyero?" Kurt asked.

Rachel bit her lip," We got a lot of Fiyero auditions, but the one that had my attention was Mason's. He has a good voice that would fit Fiyero's character. Plus he has that cocky attitude that's a lot like Fiyero's. What are your thoughts?"

"Yes, that's true. But we all know his reputation as careless and rebellious…" Harmony said.

Kurt nodded," That may be true but he seemed pretty determined to do this musical. He wouldn't audition just for the hell of it."

Will nodded," He does make a good Fiyero. He's definitely our Fiyero." Will said, writing Mason's name for Fiyero.

Harmony grinned excitingly," Okay, not for Glinda! I personally think Delilah was amazing. I know her to be a marvelous and well-trained dancer but she really gave a spectacular performance. She really got into it and acted very Glinda. And she has an amazing voice. I give my approval for her as Glinda!"

Kurt nodded excitingly in approval, "I agree with you 100%! She was very good. And if she's not Glinda, I don't know who else could do it!" Kurt said.

Rachel nodded," She was very good and I know Delilah and she showed she's more than a dancer—she's a performer."

"Then we have found our Glinda! One of our main characters!" Will agreed, writing Delilah's name for Glinda.

They all looked at each other," And now…Elphaba." Rachel stated.

Everyone bit their lip," I'm torn between Adara and Adeline. They both gave astounding performances. I can't pick just one of them. They both have strong voices that would make a good Elphaba." Harmony said.

Kurt nodded," They both showed major potential to be Elphaba. I'm not going to say no to that. But we can't have them share the part. It will only be a Mercedes vs. Rachel senior year repeat. Only one of them can have the part."

Rachel huffed," But _who_? They're both so good. But I'll say one thing, I've seen Adeline performed thousands of times, but this performance was her best performance. It was something different from what we're use to. But Adara we know her for being one of our powerhouse singers as Aaron. She showed us she could be an Elphaba. I'm torn. Two talented girls but only one Elphaba." Rachel turned to Will," What do you think Mr. Schue?"

Will sighed," I agree. They both show amazing potential. But we could only pick one. And in situations like these we have to do what glee usually does…"

"You done mean…" Kurt trailed off.

Will nodded," We're having a diva-off."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The next day, glee kids sat in the choir room and Delilah turned to Adeline and bit her lip.

"I'm nervous." She said.

"Why?" Adeline asked.

"What if I didn't get Glinda? It's so nerve-racking!" Delilah exclaimed.

Adeline chuckled," I'm sure you did amazing! You probably got the part in the bag! I'm nervous about me, so many Elphaba's tried out and I don't even know if I was even good compared to the rest…especially…Adara." Adeline replied, whispering Adara's name.

Delilah smiled sympathetically," I'm sure you were amazing, you were born for that role!"

Rowan turned to the girls," Hold up, Wendy's there tried out for Elphaba?" Rowan asked.

The two girls nodded and Rowan rolled her eyes," Well I'm rooting for you Adeline. You better get it! That ginger better not get it." Rowan said icily.

Delilah and Adeline chuckled," Still don't want to admit you like Ethan?" Delilah asked.

Rowan sent the two a glare while in the other side of the choir room Adara was biting her lip she felt she was going to draw blood," Adara calm down! You have the part in the bag!" Ethan assured.

"Yeah, well there were others that were probably way better than me! Like Adeline for instance! She was raised with Broadway! Her mom, a Broadway star and Harmony, another Broadway star trained her, how good do you think she is? She's amazing! Elphaba is pretty much her!" Adara exclaimed.

"Yes, but you're good too. You're a powerhouse singer Dara, you got this." Ethan assured again.

Adara bit her lip but nodded," If you say so…but what if—"

"—no Adara! Don't _'What if'_! You got this!" Ethan exclaimed.

Adara chuckled," Okay…"

Orion chuckled at her sister," Dara, you're a good singer, I don't even know why you're worried."

Adara turned to her brother," Says the boy who has the part of Wizard. You pretty much have the part!" she exclaimed.

Orion rolled his eyes," Just calm down and accept what fate gives you."

"Well fate better give me the part of Elphaba." Adara replied.

On another spot, Adrian was shaking her leg and tapping her fingers in her leg. She hoped she got the part of Nessarose. Cheryl stared at her and chuckled.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Cheryl asked.

Adrian nodded," I didn't think I'd want this part so badly but I do!"

Cheryl played with the hem of her vintage skirt," Well that's show business Adri. Welcome!"

Adrian chuckled," How are you not nervous?"

"Because, I tried out for a small role and I was still amazing so I pretty much have the role already!" Cheryl answered.

"Well I am. I really hope I get it…" Adrian said.

"For Malina?" Cheryl replied with a wink.

Adrian rolled her eyes," No! Just…because…"

In another place in the choir room, Aidan was talking with Oliver," So you think you got the part of Boq?" Oliver asked.

Aidan shrugged his shoulders," Maybe. I think I did a good job though, so I think I did get the part."

"Well I'm rooting for you!" Oliver patted the freshman's back and Aidan laughed.

"Nice to know." He stared over at Delilah who had tried out for Glinda. Ironic really, he auditioned for Boq who's in love with Glinda and he's in the same situation with Delilah.

On the other hand, Mason was pretty careless which part he got. He just didn't want a suspension.

Will walked in with Rachel, Kurt, and Harmony and grinned," Hello everyone! I notice some of you are pretty nervous whether you got the part you wanted in Wicked or not. Well we have almost the cast list completed, but we are sort of stuck who are Elphaba will be. And our two choices are sitting in this room right now…" Will said.

Everyone's eyes turned to Adeline and Adara who turned red and looked down," Well it seems you guys got our two choices right! We are deciding between Adeline and Adara. And since we can't pick who our Elphaba should be, we decided to do something…" Will paused and looked at them," A diva-off."

Everyone cheered because they were about to have their very first diva-off. Will and the other 3 grinned at the choir room's excitement.

"You two will sing a song we chose for this diva-off and whoever we think sang it better will get the part." Will explained, handing a sheet with the song to Adara and Adeline.

The two girls looked down at the sheet and Adeline grinned," Barbra, I could do it in my sleep." Adeline said.

Adara smiled," So can I. I know this song like the back of my hand." She beamed proudly.

Will grinned at the two girls," So I can assume you guys can do this song after school?"

The two girls nodded and Will clapped his hands," Diva-off. After school. Everyone will be there. Your parents will also be here for the diva-off. Let's get excited guys!" Will exclaimed.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

School ended and everyone was at the auditorium for the diva-off between Adeline and Adara for the role of Elphaba. The girls were both wearing a pink tattoo rose dress with black flats and a bracelet. The only difference was that Adeline had her gold star necklace on and a pink bow and Adara had a pink rose headband and a peace sign necklace.

Oliver walked towards Adara and grinned," Hey."

"Hi." She greeted.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Very." She answered.

"I'm sure you'll do good," he leaned closer to her," I'm rooting for you." He whispered.

Adara felt butterflies form in her stomach and smiled," Thank you."

He smiled back," I'll see you up in that stage." He said.

She nodded," Okay." He grinned and then turned and left Adara alone.

Then the two girls, Adeline and Adara walked towards each other," I was looking for you actually." Adara said.

"So was I." Adeline replied.

"I just wanted to say that no matter what happens out there, whoever gets the part clearly deserved it. So no hard feelings?" Adara told her.

Adeline smiled," I was going to say that too. And I think we would be amazing friends, you and I both show we have talent if we're fighting for the role of Elphaba. You're the powerhouse diva and I'm the Broadway diva. We should stick together."

Adara grinned," I'm glad. So, friends?"

Adeline nodded," Friends."

The two shared a quick hug and grinned," Good luck out there." Adara told her.

"You too. Best of luck." Adeline replied.

"And may the best—"

"—Elphaba win."

_Someday, _Adara sang

_Somewhere,_

_We'll find a new way of living, _Adeline sang_  
Will find a way of forgiving, _Adara sang_  
Somewhere..._The two harmonized together._  
There's a place for us  
Somewhere a place for us  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere, _Adeline sang, putting her whole into the song._  
There's a time for us  
Someday there'll time for us  
Time together and time to spare  
Time to learn, time to care  
Someday, _Adara sang, singing the song with everything she could.

_Somewhere, _Adeline belted_  
We'll find a new way of living, _Adeline sang_  
Will find there's a way of forgiving, _Adara sang_  
Somewhere..._Adeline sang

_Somewhere…_Adara sang

_Somewhere… _the two harmonized together_  
There's a place for us  
A time and place for us  
Hold my hand and we're half way there  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there, _The two sang together holding hands and smiling at each other, belting the notes together and simply owning the song._  
Somehow..._Adara belted_  
Someday, Adeline_ belted

_Somewhere... _The two sang together. They finished the song and everyone in the auditorium clapped and cheered. The two girls had done justice to the song, but there could only be one Elphaba…

"Well we certainly have our work cut out for us." Will said to Rachel, Harmony, and Kurt who nodded in agreement.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The 4 went to the bulletin board with the cast sheet in Will's hands and hanged it up. Will, Rachel, Harmony, and Kurt all looked at each other and nodded, walking away from the board.

**Wicked Cast List**

**Boq**…Aidan Flanagan

**The Wizard**…..Orion Schuester

**Madam Morrible**….Cheryl Hudson

**Nessarose**…Adrianna Lopez-Pierce

**Fiyero**….Mason Puckerman

**Glinda**…..Delilah Puckerman

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Elphaba**…Adeline Hudson

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aidan grinned proudly as he had gotten the part of Boq like he had wanted he threw his fist in the air and cheered.

Orion smiled as he saw he got the part of the Wizard—he'd already known he'd gotten it but actually seeing it felt pretty good.

Cheryl smirked, she'd already known the part was hers. She was Cheryl Hudson and Cheryl always got the parts she wanted.

Adrian smiled to herself that she had gotten Nessarose. She wanted the part badly and now that she got it she was very happy with herself. She made herself, Cheryl, and Malina proud.

Mason's eyes widened as he saw the part that he got…_Fiyero. _From what he found out it was the male lead. How the hell was he supposed to be the male lead? He was going to settle for 'Guy #3' or something like that, but lead? That was something…

Delilah squealed as she had gotten Glinda, she was one of the lead roles in the musical, she felt she was more than a dancer now, she felt she was now a performer. She felt so proud of herself.

Adara walked to the bulletin board and looked for the role of Elphaba…only it wasn't her name on the list…it was Adeline's. Her blue eyes turned sad and she frowned, she didn't get the part…

Adeline walked up to the bulleting board and saw Adara looking sad and put her hand on her shoulder and smiled at her and Adara smiled softly," Congrats."

Adeline's eyes widened," You don't mean—"

The redhead nodded," You got the part _Elphaba_."

Adeline looked at the list and there was her name, she'd done it. She was Elphaba. She grinned," I can't believe it." She said.

Adara smiled," I'm happy for you. If anyone could've gotten the part, I'm glad it was you."

Adeline smiled at the girl," Thank you."

"Just make sure to save me a seat for opening night." Adara said.

Adeline nodded," Of course. I would want my friend to see me."

Adara grinned," Friend…I like the sound of it…"

The brunette giggled and hugged Adara," Thanks again."

"Can you believe Mason got the part of Fiyero? That certainly is a jaw dropper…" Adara said.

Adeline's eyes quickly shifted to the list and there it was, Mason's name as Fiyero," No…" she said to herself. He couldn't be the male lead. Not him! "I'm so screwed."

**Wow! Long chapter! What did you all think? I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**So in Polyvore, I made outfits for all the characters and there's a lot of outfits for like the Hot 'n Cold performance, the diva-off, and all the main character's style's so I'll put the link so you could check them out and let me know what you think!**

** www . polyvore new _ directions _ next _ generation _ outfits /collection?id=1651025**

**Just make sure to remove the spaces!**

**ALSO NEXT CHAPTER I WILL REVEAL THE BAND NAME FOR THE BAND SO KEEP ON VOTING FOR THE BAND NAME YOU WANT! **

**Songs:**

**Hot 'n Cold – Katy Perry**

**Over My Head- The Fray**

**Paradise- Coldplay**

**I'm Alive- Next To Normal**

**The Lonely- Christina Perri**

**No One- Alicia Keys**

**Popular- Wicked**

**The Wizard and I- Wicked**

**No Good Deed- Wicked**

**Somewhere- Barbra Streisand**


	9. Let's Duet!

Will Schuester walked to the board and wrote," Duets" on the whiteboard," Duets." He read from the board and looked at the new New Directions. Who could tell me what a duet is?"

"Something I don't care about…" Rowan trailed off, filing her nails. Santana sent a warning look to Rowan who rolled her eyes and stopped filing her nails.

"Okay, someone else?" Will asked.

"I still think it's a blanket." Brittany answered.

Everyone laughed and Will chuckled," No, how about another try?"

"It's a song sung by two people!" Annie answered, crossly.

Will grinned," Yes! This week, we will all be performing duets." Will explained," But you won't pick your partners…" Will took out an old hat that he used with the old New Directions," This hat will."

Everyone in the choir room groaned," Mr. Schue don't torment our kids with that unfashionable hat that looks like you haven't taken it out in 23 years!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Guys let's not complain! This will be fun, more because it comes with a prize…" Will took out a gift card," The winning duet partners will win a free meal to BreadstiX!"

The new New Directions grinned excitingly, if this week's assignment came with a prize, they would enjoy it!

Will shook the hat and looked at the choir room," Okay, Aidan! Come on up to see who your partner will be!"

Aidan got up from his seat and took a slip from the old hat and his face turned bitter as he saw who he was paired up with," Grayson." He said icily. Grayson sent a glare towards his direction while Aidan did the same.

"Okay, Emily!" Will called.

Emily hopped from her seat and took out a slip and read it with a grin," Scotty!" she exclaimed with a smile. Scotty grinned, she was happy to duet with her sister.

"All right! Now Oliver!" Will exclaimed.

Oliver walked over to the curly-haired teacher and took a slip of paper and read it," Annie." He read. Annie looked indifferent and rolled her eyes, she could care less about the stupid duets competition.

"Gabe!" Will said.

Gabe walked and grabbed a slip and read it and smirked," Delilah." He read. Delilah only smiled softly and Puck stared at Gabriel.

"Try anything on my Delilah and I'll—"

"—Puck!" Quinn sent him a glare. Gabe chuckled and took a seat.

"Now, Adeline!" Will exclaimed.

Adeline walked over and grabbed a paper from the hat and grinned widely," Rowan!" she exclaimed. Rowan grinned and Adeline took a seat and the two high fived.

Will grinned," Now, Connor!"

Connor grinned as he took a slip," Orion." He read, the two weren't really friends and didn't really talk with each other, but they would make it work.

"Aaron!" Will said.

Aaron walked over the teacher and took a slip," Adara." He read. Adara grinned and squealed excitingly.

"Nicolette." Will called.

Nikki walked to the teacher and quickly took a slip and she smirked," Cheryl." She read.

Cheryl's eyes widened," _What_? No that has to be wrong! I _cannot_ partner with _her_!"

"I'm sorry Cheryl but the hat has chosen." Will said.

Cheryl huffed and muttered to herself, crossing her arms as Nikki smirked at her while taking a seat.

"Okay now Adrian!" Will exclaimed as it was the last one.

Adrian walked over to the hat of wonder and took the last slip," Mason." She read.

Mason looked indifferent since he really didn't care; he had other things to deal with like being lead in the musical.

"Okay! Now you have your partners! This week, you're going to sing songs as a duet! May the best duet win!" Will exclaimed.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Hey partner!" Nikki greeted Cheryl with a smirk.

"_Don't _call me that! I'm not too pleased with that!" Cheryl hissed.

"Aww! Don't hate me! It wasn't me who chose you as a partner, it was the hat of wonder." Nikki said, laughing.

Cheryl sent her a glare," Well I don't like _you_ or the 'Hat of Wonder'!" Cheryl said, saying 'Hat of Wonder' sarcastically.

"I like your sarcasm Hudson."

"There's not much to like about you."

"Ouch!" Nikki clutched her heart and wiped an invisible tear," That hurt!"

Cheryl rolled her eyes," Well now that you're here, what song do you want to sing?"

"You mean _you're_ going to sing, I can't sing shit." Nikki said." I'll dance around you while you sing."

"Oh no, you are singing! So let's discuss a song." Cheryl said.

"_You_ pick a song."

"_We're_ going to pick a song!"

"_You_ pick it."

"_We'll _pick it."

"_You_ pick it."

"_We'll _pick it."

"_You_ pick it."

"_We'll _pick it."

"_You_ pick it."

"_We'll _pick it."

"_You_ pick it."

Cheryl threw her hands in the air," Why do you have to be _so_ annoying?" Cheryl yelled.

"Because it's fun bothering you." Nikki answered.

"Well bother someone else!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"But I like bothering _you_!" Nikki exclaimed.

Cheryl sighed," What is your deal with me? You constantly bother me! Why not someone else? What makes _me _so special? Am I just someone you choose to bother because let me tell you it's getting annoying and I won't stand for it any longer! So you—"she was suddenly cut off by a kiss on the lips, that kiss being between her and Nikki. Cheryl kissed back and they kissed for a few moments then Cheryl pulled away.

"You talk too much." Nikki replied.

"I—I think I have a song we could sing." Cheryl stuttered, blushing insanely over the kiss.

"You mean _you're _going to sing."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adara was sitting on a library desk with Oliver, tutoring him as always. She caught him staring at someone and she raised her eyebrow.

"Um Oliver?" she asked, she ran her hand over his face and he turned back to her.

"Hm, what?" he asked.

"Who were you looking at?" Adara asked.

He blushed, "N-no one." He stuttered.

She smiled at his stuttering, "Really? You expect me to believe that?"

He chuckled," I was staring at Adrian…" he trailed off.

Adara then stiffened," Do you—um like her?" she asked uneasily.

He nodded and looked back at Adrian who was on her laptop, most likely working on something for the school newspaper. Adara turned and looked at Adrian and felt her heart break, she honestly had a crush on Oliver. But he obviously liked someone else, she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up with him. But she really thought there was something going on between them. Something _more _than just a friendship…

"Are you okay Dara?" he asked.

Adara broke from her thoughts and nodded," Y-yeah, I think were done for today Oliver."

He nodded," Cool, see you later Dara." And the sophomore grabbed his books and stood up and walked away.

Adara sighed the moment he left, she _really_ had her hopes up…

"Hey Adara." She jumped at the voice that broke her thoughts and saw Aaron sitting in front of her.

"Oh hi Aaron." She greeted.

"You okay? You seemed kind of down." He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay good, I was wondering if we could talk about duets. I happen to have an idea…" Aaron said.

Adara perked up at this," Really? What song do you have in mind?" she asked.

Aaron grinned," Well considering you and I are the powerhouse singers of the glee club, we should show that."

Adara nodded ,"What song do you have in mind?"

He leaned over to her ear and whispered the song and Adara smiled," That's an awesome song!"

He nodded, "I know! We should get to work on it…" he trailed off as he caught sight of Orion.

She stared at him," Are you okay Aaron?"

He broke off his thoughts and nodded," Yeah."

"So…I was wondering…do you have any crushes lately?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

He chuckled," Why would I tell you?"

"Because I find gay relationships to be really hot! Now come on tell me!" She answered.

"Okay, it's someone in New Directions… and that's all I'm telling you!" he replied.

She pouted," Fine, I'll guess…is it Gabriel?" Aaron didn't answer and continued smiling.

"Ethan?"

"Grayson?"

"Mason?"

"Keegan?"

"Connor?"

"Orion?" Aaron blushed as she said Orion's name and Adara grinned.

" IT'S ORION? I SHOULD'VE SEEN IT COMING!" she yelled jumping up. People turned towards them and Aaron turned red.

"Shh! Don't yell it!" he hissed.

"What? Can't I proclaim to the world that you like my brother? It's cute!" She exclaimed.  
Aaron rolled his eyes," Kind of like you like Oliver?"

Adara blushed and sat down," I do not!" she lied.

"Please! It's as noticeable as Rachel's old sweaters!" he said.

Adara looked down," Okay so maybe I like him a little but he likes someone else...Adrian."

"Well he's stupid."

"So how about we practice the song?" Adara asked, changing the conversation. Aaron nodded and the two went somewhere to begin practicing their awesome song.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Glee club came and Will clapped his hands together and grinned excitingly, "Okay! So any duets?" he asked.

Cheryl and Nikki raised their hand and Will nodded to them and they stepped to the center of the stage.

"We're going to sing, 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry." Cheryl said.

Puck, Quinn, Finn, and Rachel cheered loudly for their kids.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention, _Cheryl sang seductively.

The two girls went on a full on choreography. Perfectly choreographed and they didn't miss a single step.__

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it, They Harmonized together, although Nikki didn't really sing as loud—she couldn't sing worth crap!__

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, just human nature  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey, Cheryl belted the last word.__

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it, the two girls sang. They looked at each other and smiled at each other. __

Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent

The old New Direction girls looked at each other and remembered performing this song in their senior year. Good times…__

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it, Cheryl and Nikki finished the song and dance and everyone clapped and cheered.

"Amazing job girls! What a good way to start the competition, you all have some competition." Will exclaimed.

Nikki and Cheryl looked at each other and smiled at each other, the performance surely was something.

"All right, who's next?" Will asked excitingly.

Aaron and Adara looked at each other and grinned, the two raised their hands and Will grinned ," All right! We got Aaron and Adara!" Mercedes, Sam, and Emma cheered for their kids.

The two stepped to the middle of the choir room, "Prepare for a show ladies and gentlemen!" Adara exclaimed. Aaron nodded to the band and Adara sat on the piano swinging her legs rhythmically.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine, _Aaron sang_  
Candyman, candyman, _Adara sang seductively._  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine, _Aaron sang_  
Sweet sugar candyman, _they harmonized together.

_Hey, yeah, uh, _Adara sang__

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm, Aaron sang while dancing with Adara as if they were in the 1950's.__

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah, The two sang together.

Everyone danced in their chairs while they sang, their performance was so far good—amazing!__

He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline, Adara sang.__

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, The two sang seductively.__

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait, Adara sang__

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine, Aaron sang_  
Candyman, candyman, _Adara sang_  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine, _Aaron sang_  
Candyman, candyman, _Adara sang_  
Sweet sugar candyman, _They sang seductively together.__

He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop, Aaron sang_  
Sweet sugar candyman, _Adara sang seductively_  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my (ugh) pop, _Aaron sang_  
Sweet sugar candyman, _Adara sang seductively_  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop,_ Aaron sang_  
Sweet sugar_

He's got those lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, The two sang amazingly.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, _The two belted the long note together and everyone's eyes widened, these two were _certainly_ the powerhouse singers of the club.__

Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman, The two sang oh so seductively __

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine, Aaron sang_  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine, _Everybody sang_  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine, _Aaron sang with a smile_  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine, _Everybody sang__

Jane lost her grip and down she fell, Aaron sang_  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell, _Everybody sang_  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell, _Aaron sang_  
Squared herself away and let out a yell, _The two finished the song and bowed. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Now I don't know if it was just me, but I think I already smell the breadsticks, aren't you Aaron?" Adara smirked.

Will chuckled," Well everyone certainly has competition here, amazing job guys!"

"It reminded me of when Santana and Mercedes sang, 'River, Deep, Mountain, High' back in our Junior year," Kurt said.

Mercedes and Santana high fived," We were amazing!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Will grinned," Now who's next?" Will asked.

Scotty and Emily grinned and raised their hands," We happen to be next Mr. Schue…" Emily said.

"Take the floor girls!" Will exclaimed.

Kurt and Blaine cheered loudly for their daughters and the two girls turned red.

The girls stepped in the middle of the stage and nodded to the band.

_I'm wide awake, _Emily sang, her voice echoing in the choir room._  
I'm wide awake, _Scotty sang._  
I'm wide awake, _They sang together_  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart, _Emily sang_  
I'm wide awake, _Scotty sang_  
How did I read the stars so wrong, _Emily sang_  
I'm wide awake, _Scotty sang_  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems, _Emily sang_  
I'm wide awake, _Scotty sang_  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long, _Emily sang

The two did a simple but great hip-hop choreography that looked really amazing—Scotty was pretty good!

_I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete, _The two sang

_Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9  
I'm wide awake, _the two sang

_Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet, _Scotty sang_  
I'm wide awake, _Emily sang_  
Need nothing to complete myself – nooohooo, _Scotty sang_  
I'm wide awake, _Emily sang_  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend, _Scotty sang_  
And it's too late, _Emily sang_  
The story's over now, the end, _Scotty sang

_I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete, _The two sang.

_Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting go)  
I'm Falling from cloud 9, _the two sang together.

Everyone bobbed their heads to the songs, the girls were really good and the song had them moving around their seats.

_Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on, _Scotty sang_  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
But I'm not blind anymore..., _Emily sang_  
I'm wide awake, _Emily sang_  
I'm wide awake, _Scotty sang

Keegan grinned while he stared at Scotty, she was amazing when she was singing—she was amazing anywhere. She stared at him and sent him a secret wink and giggled. He blushed and looked down—did she just _wink at him_?

_Yeah, I'm Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight  
I'm Falling from cloud 9, _The two sang.

_I'm wide awake, _Emily sang_  
I'm wide awake, _Scotty sang_  
I'm wide awake, _Emily sang_  
I'm wide awake, _Scotty sang_  
I'm wide awake, _The two finished the song and everyone clapped loudly and cheered.

"Amazing job girls! That was a good performance! Looks we got some competition here…" Will exclaimed. "I think we're done for the day but I can't wait to see more duets!"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Keegan jogged his way over to Scotty who was at her locker," Hey Scotty." He smiled.

She turned to him and smiled softly," Hey."

"So I saw that secret wink you sent me…mean anything?" he grinned.

Scotty smirked," How do you know I sent it to you specifically?" she asked.

"You did." He answered.

Scotty giggled," Okay so I _did_. What's it to you?"

Keegan leaned over against a locker beside Scotty's," Well now that we're here, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date—with me?"

Scotty was taken back by the question, did he just ask _her _to go _on a date_, with _him? _That was something new to Scotty, she didn't exactly have a long line of possible lovers on her. She bit her lip," I don't know…"

"Please? You won't regret it!" he assured.

"And if I do?" she smirked.

Keegan chuckled," You won't."

"Well then, okay." She said.

"Okay?" he asked, surprised.

"Okay." She confirmed, giggling.

"Okay."

She giggled," Are we done with the 'okays'?" she asked.

He blushed red," Yeah, okay—I mean—yeah."

Scotty laughed," I'll see you later Keegan."

"See you at 5." He said.

Scotty nodded and shut her locker and walked away from the boy. He chuckled, he couldn't believe he just did that!

"Keegan." Mason greeted.

Keegan nodded to him," Hey."

"So you asked out Scotty on a date?" Mason asked.

Keegan nodded," Yeah."

"Well," he began leaning towards Keegan," Hurt her and I'll find you and kick your ass, got it?" he threatened.

Keegan nodded," Got it man. I won't hurt her."

"You better not."

"Mason!" Saphirra called from across the hall, waving him over.

"Remember what I said." Mason said.

Keegan nodded," Got it captain." Mason left and Keegan grinned, he was going on a date with Scotty!

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"All right guys! We're done for the day!" Beth Corcoran's voice echoed throughout Carmel's large Auditorium.

Slowly all the members dispersed from the stage and Malina walked towards her with a grin," Hey Bethie!"

Beth smiled back," Hey Malina."

"So, I heard Carmel's hottest teacher, A.K.A Mr. Jacobs, asked you out on a _date_!" Malina squealed.

Beth rolled her eyes," One, it's _not_ a date. Two, it's _just_ coffee. And three, he's bringing his daughter."

Malina's eyes widened," He has a _daughter_? What the hell! He's married yet you were making out with him? Beth Corcoran I'm am very disappointed in your—"

"—his wife died giving birth to his daughter!" Beth interjected.

"Oh, well that's sad. How old is the kid anyway?" Malina asked.

"She's one. She's pretty adorable actually." Beth said.

Malina grinned," Imagine you guys would look like a family...Aww!"

Beth rolled her eyes," Whatever you say Malina. But I don't want to get my hopes up, his wife died a year ago. It takes a while to move on."

"Well Miss Beth Corcoran, you are the most desired girl in Ohio. I'm pretty sure he wants you badly. You're freaking beautiful, how can he say no to _this?"_ Malina gestured her with a grin.

Beth chuckled," Well I think it's time for you to go get your things so we can go! I have a coffee to get!"

Malina laughed and left the auditorium, leaving Beth all alone. She suddenly heard the auditorium door open and Beth rolled her eyes," Malina didn't I just say to you to go get your things?" Beth turned around to see that it wasn't Malina but a blonde girl.

"I'm not Malina, you're Beth Corcoran right?" the blonde girl asked.

Beth nodded," Yes, do you need anything?" she asked.

The blonde stepped closer to Beth," I'm Delilah Puckerman, your sister." Delilah said.

Beth gulped, she couldn't believe one of her so called "siblings" were here," L-listen, I know you don't really know me that well—and I don't know you that well either, but I wanted you and I to get to know each other. I've always wanted to meet you since my parents told us about you and now that I know you're actually here, I'd really like to have my older sister in my life." Delilah explained.

Beth stepped back from the girl," I don't. Your family is _not_ my family. And I don't want to be part of your life. I can't okay? "

Delilah's eyes turned sad," But you and I can—"

"—you and I won't do anything okay? I never had you around my life, and I won't start now. So just pretend you never knew about me. "Beth interjected, her eyes turning cold.

Delilah's hazel green eyes turned watery," Beth please—"her voice was cracking.

"—No, j-just leave now. I don't want to see you or your family again." Beth said, her heart sort of breaking, seeing her youngest sister tear up.

Delilah nodded, tears freely falling from her face," Okay, I-I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to be your sister." Delilah apologized as she turned her heel to leave.

Beth looked away from the girl and Delilah left the auditorium. And Beth sat down on one of the seats and sighed, she didn't want to hurt the girl but she couldn't handle the whole situation going on in her life lately. She would love to be apart of her siblings' lives, but she wasn't ready yet.

Delilah cried outside of Carmel she sniffled and sang,_  
Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say to you…, _Delilah sangsoftly__

Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long, Delilah stood up and walked away from the building and onto a bus back home. She wanted Beth in her life so badly—but Beth didn't. _  
Right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
Oh_

Beth stood in the stage and sang, _  
I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain't half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons,  
All the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now, yeah  
Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then..., _Beth sang.__

Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long, Beth wanted to be apart of her families life but she felt she wasn't ready—she couldn't bring herself up to do it. Tears streamed down her eyes as she sang,_  
Right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Oh  
_  
From two differentplaces, Beth in Carmel's auditorium and Delilah on the bus staring out the window, Beth and Delilah harmonized together,_  
Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
Everything I can't be (Everything I can't be)  
Is everything you should be (Everything you should be)  
And that's why I need you here  
So hear this now..._

Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
Right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Come home , The two finished the song and Beth wiped away the tears off her eyes.

"Nice song." Malina complimented, "Any reason why you even sang it—I mean considering you just rejected your little sister who ran out of the school crying her eyes out." Malina sent Beth a disappointed look.

Beth stepped off the stage, "This is none of your business Malina, stay out of it." Beth said.

"It may not be my business, but the fact that you hurt your own sister gets me pissed! All she wants to do is you be part of her damn life! But instead you decide to reject her, _really_ awesome of you Beth." Malina scoffed.

"You don't know anything okay? So just drop it!" Beth snapped.

Malina rolled her eyes," Fine. If you get a hot coffee later, I hope you drop it and it burns you." Malina replied.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Keegan and Scotty were in their date, and so far they were having a good time. Keegan had taken her to BreadstiX and the two were talking about whatever popped into their minds.

"Why did you ask me out? I mean, there's tons of girls—pretty girls who would love to be with you. But you choose me, why?" Scotty asks.

Keegan smiles," I don't like those girls, I like you. You're special Scotty. You're different from those girls. You're beautiful inside and out."

Scotty blushed," No one's ever told me that—unless you count my dads'."

"Well believe it Scotty." Keegan grinned," Come on, I want to take you somewhere."

"But we haven't even paid yet—"

"—they don't have to know, come on!" Keegan interjected, holding out his hand.

Scotty took his hand and they casually walked out," Hey you two!" the manager exclaimed.

"Run!" Keegan exclaimed.

The two dashed out of the restaurant until they ran out of breath, both of them were laughing." I've never done that in my life!" Scotty said.

Keegan laughed," I've only done it twice."

"So where's that place we're going to?" Scotty asked.

Keegan winked," It's a surprise."

Scotty laughed and the two walked to where Keegan was taking her," I really like you Scotty." Keegan confessed.

Scotty turned to him," W-what? You like me?"

Keegan nodded," A lot."

Scotty smiled to herself and they kept walking until they reached a lake that Scotty has never been to before.

"What is this place?" Scotty asked.

"I come here once in a while. It's nice, you'll see." Keegan assured.

They sat down on the grass and dozens of fireflies appeared, lighting up the whole place. Scotty watched in awe.

"This is amazing!" Scotty said, she stood up and a firefly landed on her hand and then flew away.

Keegan nodded," I knew you'd like it." He stared at her, and he smiled.

Scotty smiled back, "I like you too, a lot." Scotty confessed.

Keegan grinned," Really?"

Scotty nodded," Really."

The two stared at each other and Keegan leaned and kissed Scotty softly on the lips, Scotty felt sparks at the kiss and kissed back. They kissed for a few minutes until Scotty pulled back.

"That was…amazing." She said.

"I felt sparks, did you?" he asked.

Scotty nodded," Kind of like—"

"—Fireworks." He finished," I want to be with you Scotty. I want us to be together…" he bit his lip and got down on one knee, taking out a red rose from his jacket," Be mine? I promise to never hurt you, to laugh at your jokes—even if they're lame, to give do something so cliché at anytime. To love you with a all my heart—no questions asked. To always be yours unconditionally. So, be mine Scotty?"

Scotty stood there in shock, first she gets asked out on a date, and then she gets asked to be Keegan's girlfriend? Was this real life? She really did like Keegan though, and his words were sweet and honest…

She took the rose and nodded," Yes, I'll be yours."

Keegan grinned and picked up Scotty and spun her around, Scotty giggled. Keegan kissed Scotty softly," You've made me so happy." Keegan said.

Scotty smiled," You did too."

Such a blossoming relationship don't you think? They make such a cute couple! Keegan forgot about the bet already, he already had the girl of his dreams and he didn't care about a stupid bet…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The band members were practicing at Gabe and Rowan's house, sounding amazing as always. Rowan was on her laptop and she put it on the side and stood in front of the band who was practicing. They stopped playing and looked at Rowan.

"Yes Rowan?" Grayson asked.

"Okay, so we've been a band for a while now. I'm thinking we should come up with an actual band name, unless you want _"Unknown"_ to be the name." Rowan said.

Grayson nodded," Okay. So let's think of one. Any suggestions guys?"

Rowan went back to her laptop to type in the band name suggestions," How about _Poison Apple_? You know, kind of like from Snow White. But it sounds cool! Kind of Punk edgy." Adeline suggested.

Everybody nodded and Rowan typed up the name," What about _Returning Wednesday_? It sounds pretty cool." Annie suggested next.

Rowan nodded, writing down the name," And what about _Fifth Sun_? It's the English name from this old band called," Quinto Sol"." Gabe said.

Everyone nodded and Rowan typed the name," How about _Dusk to Dawn_? That sounds pretty bad ass!" Grayson suggested.

Rowan nodded, typing down the name," Any other suggestions?" Rowan asked.

Everyone remained quiet, thinking of an awesome name," How about, _Strangers Like Me_?" Oliver spoke up.

Everyone nodded and grinned in agreement; Rowan nodded excitingly and typed the name," So let's cross out any that aren't as awesome as the rest and we'll narrow it down." Rowan said.

"I think we should take of _Dusk to Dawn_, no offense Grayson but it isn't as awesome." Gabe said.

"No hard feelings." Grayson replied.

"I think we should take off _Poison Apple_. It's cool, but it doesn't seem to fit our band." Oliver said.

"Okay, so now its only _Fifth Sun, Returning Wednesday, and Strangers Like Me_. So we vote which we like best." Rowan said, "Hands up for _Returning Wednesday_?" Annie's hand shot up, as it was hers. "Well that one's out." Rowan said.

"You guys suck." Annie huffed.

"Hands up for _Fifth Sun_?" Rowan asked. 2hands shot up, from Grayson and Gabe," Well that one's a maybe."

"Okay _Strangers Like Me_?" Rowan asked, Rowan, Oliver, Adeline, and Annie raised their hand, Rowan smirked," Well we got a winner!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are officially, _Strangers Like Me_!" Grayson exclaimed.

The rest of the members cheered," All right so lets take a break." Gabe said.

Everyone nodded and quickly dispersed into their own groups, Rowan and Adeline sat together.

"So do we have a duet yet?" Adeline asked.

Rowan smirked," Well I have a song…"

"What is it?" Adeline asked.

Rowan whispered the song to her and Adeline grinned," Nice choice."

"Yeah, well I want to beat Strawberry Shortcake. I want to get me some BreadstiX!" Rowan exclaimed.

"Hey! Adara isn't that bad Rowan! She's pretty nice! You just don't like her because she' dating Ethan!" Adeline protested.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter anyway, I just want to win." Rowan said," So how are you, I mean the whole Mason thing?"

Adeline looked down," I don't know. I've liked him for so long and he's head over heels over Saphirra. I should just stop and move on. But it's so hard! I-I really like him…"

Rowan hugged her," You'll move on from that jerk."

On another spot, Gabe was talking with Gray who was very pissed to have to do a duet with Aidan who was pretty much after his girl too!

"Dude, so have you come up with a duet yet?" Gabe asked.

Grayson nodded," Oh yeah, and it totally fits our situation right now. What about you and Delilah—I'm jealous you got her. She's awesome."

"Yeah, we're singing an awesome song and dancing to it too. She's badass when it comes to dancing." Gabe said.

"She's good at anything!" Grayson said.

Gabe chuckled," You sir are in love."

With Annie and Oliver they discussed the song they were doing," So we're going to sing that song?" Oliver asked.

Annie shrugged her shoulders," If you want to, I really don't care about the competition."

"Neither do I." Oliver agreed.

"So let's just do that song." Annie said.

"All right guys! Back to rehearsal!" Grayson said.

Everyone quickly went back to their positions and started playing again.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

_I don't know why I like it I just do, _Rowan said, smirking while both her and Adeline danced.__

Ohhh I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me  
I keep your photograph beside my bed  
Livin' in a world of fantasies  
I can't get you out of my head, ohh, Rowan sang, dancing with Adeline who were shaking their hips.__

I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
Why you wanna make me feel so good  
I got a love of my own baby  
I shouldn't get so hung up on you, Adeline sang while dancing.__

Oh I remember the way that we touch  
I wish I didn't like it so much  
Oh I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do, The two sang.__

Ain't it shocking what love can do, Adeline sang__

Ain't it shocking what love can do  
I gotta watch you walk in the room baby  
I gotta watch you walk out  
I like the animal way you move  
And when you talk  
I just watch your mouth, The two sang.

Rachel and Santana looked at each other and smiled, this was certainly a throwback since the two sang this song their senior year and now their two girls were too.__

Oh I remember the way that we touch  
I wish I didn't like it so much (No!)  
Oh I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do, The two sang.__

I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby, 

Everyone danced in their seats, smiling as the girls sang.__

Ain't it shocking what love can do, Adeline sang__

Ain't it shocking what love can do, Rowan sang__

_Hehe,_ the two sang

_See I remember the way that we touch  
I wish I didn't like it so much (No no no), _The two sang__

I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do (Oh!)  
I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do  
I get so emotional (Oh baby!)  
Ain't it shocking what love can do, The two sang.

_I get so emotionalllllll, _The two belted out. __

(I get, so emotional) I get so emotional baby (I get so emotional)  
Every time I think of you (Every time I think of you)  
I get so (Every time!) emotional baby (Oh-oh!)  
Ain't it shocking what (Yeah) love can do (Ooh!)  
Oh yeah!, The two finished their song and everyone clapped and cheered.

"Amazing job girls! Well done! Well that certainly was déjà vu for your parents and I wasn't it?" Will asked, the old New Directions nodded and grinned, "Now who do we have next?"

"We'll go." Grayson raised his hand," Aidan and I are ready, aren't we Aidan?" Grayson said.

Aidan sent him a glare but nodded," Yes, we're certainly ready." He hissed.

Everyone noticed the tenseness between the two and it was certainly going to be a special performance.

"All right then guys, take the floor!" Will exclaimed.

_Every Night She Walks Right In My Dreams  
Since I Met Her From The Start  
I'm So Proud I Am The Only One  
Who Is Special In Her Heart, _Aidan sang, smirking at Grayson who rolled his eyes.__

The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
I Know She's Mine  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine, Aidan pointed at himself and Grayson pushed him out of the way.__

I Don't Understand The Way You Think  
Saying That She's Yours Not Mine, Grayson scoffed._  
Sending Roses And Your Silly Dreams  
Really Just A Waste Of Time_

Because She's Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine, Gray pointed to himself.__

I Love You More Than He  
(Take You Anywhere), Gray pointed to himself. Aidan pushed him.__

_But I Love You Endlessly__  
__(Loving We Will Share), _Aidan sang, touching his heart.

Everyone looked at each other, the two looked like they wanted to pound each other. They looked like they were actually fighting over a girl…little did they know….__

So Come And Go With Me  
To One Town, They sang together, glaring at each other.__

But We Both Cannot Have Her  
So It's One Or The Other  
And One Day You'll Discover  
That She's My Girl Forever And Ever, Aidan sang, looking at Delilah and smiling at her and Delilah smiled softly back.__

Grayson saw this and shoved him and broke the eye contact between the two, _I Don't Build Your Hopes To Be Let Down  
'Cause I Really Feel It's Time, _Grayson sang.__

I Know She'll Tell You I'm The One For Her  
'Cause She Said I Blow Her Mind, Aidan sang, Grayson shook his head, sending daggers to him.__

The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine, Aidan sang.__

She's Mine, She's Mine  
No, No, No, She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine, The two sang together, pushing each other.__

The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine, Grayson nodded staring at Delilah and sending a wink towards Delilah who blushed.__

Aidan looked at Grayson,_ Don't Waste Your Time, _he sang and pointed to his watch_  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine, _ Aidan sang.__

Aidan, We're Not Going To Fight About This, Okay, Grayson said.__

Grayson, I Think I Told You, I'm A Lover Not A Fighter, Aidan said, sending a glare towards him.__

I've Heard It All Before, Aidan  
She Told Me That I'm Her Forever Lover, You Know, Don't You Remember, Grayson said, shoving him.__

Aidan chuckled and pushed Grayson, _Well, After Loving Me, She Said She Couldn't Love Another_

Is That What She Said, Grayson laughed__

Yes, She Said It, You Keep Dreaming, Aidan smirked__

Grayson shoved him shaking his head, _I Don't Believe It_

The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine)  
The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine), The two finished the song, facing each other and pointing to themselves, looking at Delilah who seemed pretty uncomfortable.

Everyone stayed quiet, it looked like they were ready to pound each other, sending daggers at each other. Slowly everyone clapped.

"Good job guys! It looked like you really wanted to fight each other!" Will said obliviously.

"Yeah, right." Grayson said, not looking away from Aidan.

"All right who's next?" Will said, the two boys took a seat still glaring at each other.

"We will." Orion and Connor said.

"Okay then, let's see what you got!" Will said, grinning.

_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you, _Connor said winking at Emily who was smiling and blushing.__

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you, Connor sang__

Orion glanced at Aaron, _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl, _Orion sang, looking away from Aaron who was blushing.__

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you, The two sang.__

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl, Connor grinned as he ran over to Emily and grabbed her hand and she blushed.__

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl. Orion sang, looking at Aaron almost every 5 seconds.__

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready, The two sang.__

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you, The two harmonized.__

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you, The two sang together and danced, though they weren't the best of dancers…

All the old New Directions remembered performing this song for Carole and Burt's wedding. It was such an awesome day, they had so many memories with each other… __

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.

_Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby._

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Everyone grinned and moved in their seats and mouthing the words, the song was certainly catchy!__

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you, The two finished the song and everyone clapped.

"Amazing job guys! That song certainly brings memories…" Will trailed off, "Who's next?"

Annie and Oliver stood up and Will grinned and nodded, he loved all the duets so far!

_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time, _The two sang together.__

Oliver grinned as he sang, _Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time_

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time, Oliver pointed to Annie who rolled her eyes playfully.__

Annie smiled as she sang, _Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time, The two sang together.

Everyone stood up and danced around by their seats and sang along to the song laughing and grinning the whole time.__

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time, Annie sang.__

Good morning and good night, Oliver sang._  
I wake up at twilight, _Annie sang_  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time, _They sang together.__

The two jumped up and down, pumping their fists in the air as they sang, _Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then, Oliver sang._  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there,_ Annie sang.__

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then, The two sang.__

It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time, They finished the song and everyone cheered and clapped as they had fun singing such fun song.

"Awesome job you two! I think that's all we have for today! Good job on the duets guys, I seriously love them!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron walked into the auditorium after glee practice. He was ready to go home, but he found a note in his locker telling him to meet him at the auditorium after glee. So here he was, walking up to the stage, finding Orion there with his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Hey Aaron." Orion greeted, slightly guilty about everything he'd put his best friend through recently.

Aaron crossed his arms and adopted his bitch face, "Do you need something or what Schuester?"

Orion bit his lip nervously "Um, the duet you did with Adara was good..."he trailed off.

Aaron rolled his eyes, secretly enjoying the comment but no way in hell was he going to let Orion know that, "Yeah, at least _someone_ in the Schuester family isn't a complete asshole." Aaron snapped,

Orion sighed, "Well I wanted to apologize, for how I reacted. I mean, even if I wasn't really ready for that kiss, I shouldn't have done that to you," Aaron smiled slightly and noticed Orion hold out his hand,"Friends?"

Aaron smiles and grabs Orion's hand, shaking it with a smile on his face, "The best."

The two let go and Orion smiled, "So you feel like doing a duet today?"

Aaron arches an eyebrow "Hmm? Why?"

Orion smiled softly and walked up to a speaker, saying, "Just a small way of apologizing some more— plus it is your favorite song" Orion answered before pressing play.

_Cold as ice  
And more bitter than a December  
Winter night  
That's how I treated you  
And I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth,_ Orion sang.__

Orion smiled as he sang, _I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say_

Orion nudged Aaron to sing with him and Aaron smiled and the two sang,__

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself, The two harmonized, smiling at each other.__

Aaron smiled softly, _All along  
I tried to pretend it didn't matter  
If I was alone  
But deep down I know  
If you were gone  
For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn  
Cause I'm lost without you_

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say, Aaron sang, smiling at Orion with tears glimmering in his green eyes.__

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself, The two sang.__

I get kind of dark  
Let it go too far, Orion sang._  
I can be obnoxious at times  
But try and see my heart, _Aaron sang._  
Cause I need you now  
So don't let me down  
You're the only thing in this world  
I would die without, _The two sang.__

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself , The two finished the song and hugged each other.

"I missed you Buddy."Orion said.

"So did I." Aaron agreed.

"I'm so glad we're best friends again." Orion smiled.

Aaron's eyes turned sad," Yeah…friends."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adeline grabbed her books from her locker and shut the locker, only to be startled by her sister, Cheryl standing there.

"Hey." Cheryl greeted.

"Hi." Adeline greeted back.

Cheryl bit her lip," C-can we talk somewhere more private?"

Adeline opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it and nodded," Okay."

Cheryl led Adeline to the empty choir room and the two took a seat in one of the chairs.

"So what is it you want? I have cheerios practice in 20 minutes and—"Adeline said.

"—I want you to come home." Cheryl interjected, looking at Adeline.

"Yeah, that's not happening anytime soon, I-I can't." Adeline replied.

Cheryl sighed," It's been over a month Adeline! I think that's enough time to think through everything that happened!"

"I can't go back home! Just to go back to mom who's going to put me back in that little bubble to keep me from being a teenager? No." Adeline exclaimed.

"She won't do that. She's sorry about everything, she never meant to slap you Adeline—she would never hurt any of us and you know that." Cheryl said.

Adeline played with the ends of her polyester uniform," Why would you want me back home anyway? Don't I bother you too much? You don't exactly like me."

Cheryl's face turned guilty," I'm sorry, but I do miss you. Sure, you do get annoying with your constant singing but you entertained me at times." Cheryl took her little sister's hand," I love you Ada, you're my little sister—I can never hate you. Ever. I know I haven't been much of a sister to you. But I was jealous of you, you always had mom and dad's attention, but it was because of what you went through. But now that it's my last year home, I want to spend as much time being your sister. But in order to do that, you need to come home. So come home? We all miss you."

Adeline slowly smiled and stared at her sister," Do you really mean it?"

Cheryl smiled softly and nodded," I do."

"Okay." Adeline whispered.

"Okay what?" Cheryl asked.

Adeline smiled," I'll go home."

Cheryl smiled," Good."

"So should we hug or is it too soon?" Adeline asked.

Cheryl grinned," Come on," she opened her arms," I think we're ready."

Adeline hugged her sister and smiled," This feels so weird." Adeline said.

"You have no idea."

"What about mom?"

"One step at a time Adeline, one step at a time."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adeline and Cheryl parked in front of the Hudson's home, Adeline stared at the house she hadn't even glanced at in over a month," I'm so scared." Adeline said.

"Don't be, it's going to be fine. You and mom and dad will talk and solve your problems and the Hudson household will be back to normal." Cheryl answered assuringly.

"Maybe I could stay one more night with the—"

"—no."

"But what if—"

"—no."

"I—"

"—no, no, and no. Adeline it's going to be fine." Cheryl laughed," Now come on, let's go inside."

Cheryl and Adeline stepped out of the car and Adeline clutched onto her duffel bag, she's never been more scared in her life, she turned to her sister," Are you sure—"

"—yes Adeline! You'll be fine!" Cheryl exclaimed.

Adeline bit her lip," Just making sure…"

The two walked to the front door and Cheryl smiled reassuringly to Adeline as she opened the door and they walked inside. Nothing had changed around the house—same old everything.

"We're home!" Cheryl shouted," You'll be fine Adeline." Cheryl assured for the last time.

"Cheryl honey what do you mean by 'We're—"Rachel walked in and stopped once she saw Adeline standing by the door.

"Adeline agreed to come home and fix things between you guys." Cheryl spoke up.

Rachel smiled," I'm so happy you decided to come home. W-we all missed you so—"

Rachel was cut of by her youngest hugging her, startling Rachel. Cheryl smiled softly," I'm going to go." She mouthed to Rachel who nodded in return and the oldest Hudson quickly ran up the stairs to her room.

Rachel looked at Adeline, who was still hugging her," I'm so sorry mommy!" Adeline cried out, tears freely falling from her cheeks.

Rachel had tears glimmering from her eyes and she smiled," It's okay Adeline, you're here now and we'll fix things between us." Rachel assured.

Finn walked in and stopped when he saw Adeline hugging Rachel," Adeline? Y-you're home?" Finn asked a smile on his face.

Adeline turned to her father and smiled," Yes poppy, I'm home."

"Why don't we sit down and talk about…everything?" Rachel suggested.

Adeline and Finn nodded and they took a seat on the couch," Okay, so why don't I begin with I'm really sorry for what I did. I regret calling you a bitch mom. I didn't mean it. I was just angry that you didn't trust me enough o give me freedom." Adeline said.

"It's okay Adeline, your mom and I realized that you're not a little girl anymore and that you don't have…that anymore. And we decided that we're going to give you more freedom and let you be a teenager…and your mom agreed that you could be on the cheerios." Finn said.

Adeline smiled brightly," Really? You guys will do that?"

Rachel and Finn nodded," We're sorry for being so overprotective. We just were so scared after what happened, we didn't want anything or anyone to hurt you. But everything's going to be okay now. I promise." Rachel said.

Adeline grinned and hugged her two parents tightly. Oliver and Cheryl looked at each other and smiled from the staircase," So you guys are having a hug fest and you didn't invite us in it?" Oliver asked mocked hurt.

Rachel, Finn, and Adeline laughed," Come join us then!" Finn exclaimed.

The two teens walked down the stairs and joined the hug, everyone was laughing and giggling, things were back to normal in the Hudson household.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aidan was walking down the hallway and grinned as he caught sight of Delilah and jogged his way over to her.

"Hey Delilah!" he greeted excitingly.

Delilah looked up and her face was pale and she had bloodshot eyes that looked from crying," Hi." She croaked out, smiling softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Delilah nodded," Yeah, just something happened and it got me emotional."

"Well if you want to talk, you know I'm here." He smiled.

Delilah nodded and smiled weakly," Thank you." She said softly.

"So are you going to do your duet with Gabe today?" he asked, changing the conversation," I'm pretty excited to see your duet."

Delilah then beamed and grinned," Yeah, we're performing today. I think it'll turn out great!" Delilah answered.

"Well I can't wait, I'm sure any performance you do is amazing." Aidan said.

Delilah blushed and smiled," Thanks. That's very sweet."

Aidan bit his lip, he was going to do it, he was going to ask her out on a date," So Delilah," he began, Delilah stared at him with a soft smile, " I was wondering if maybe—you'd um—if you would like to—"

"—Hey Delilah! Aidan." Grayson interrupted, sending a smile to Delilah and a glare to Aidan.

Aidan sent him daggers; he was _so _damn close," Hey Grayson!" Delilah greeted.

"So I heard you're going to perform today." Grayson said.

"Yeah she is." Aidan answered bitterly.

Delilah looked at both of them who seemed like they were going to pound each other," I need to go now, I'll see you guys later." Delilah spoke up, and she walked away from the two boys.

The two boys watched her go and then looked back at each other," All right listen Flanagan, I'm done with this. We both need to come to an agreement. We both can't have Delilah and only _one _of us can." Grayson told the boy.

"Surprisingly I actually agree with you, we both can't have her. I say, may the best man win." Aidan replied.

"All right then, may the best man win. Deal?" Grayson extended his hand and Aidan took it.

"Deal."

"I'm not going to go easy on you." Grayson smirked.

"I wasn't planning on it either." Aidan replied.

"May the best man win Aidan, may the best man win."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Scotty and Keegan walked hand in hand down the McKinley hallways, receiving looks from students," You don't have to do this Keegan." Scotty said to him.

Keegan shook his head," You are my _girlfriend_ and I won't treat you any lesser than that."

Scotty blushed," It's because people won't stop staring at us…" she trailed off.

"Let them stare, I want them to be jealous of me for having someone like you." Keegan smiled, kissing her cheek.

Scotty grinned," Well in that case, they will get _very_ jealous." She smirked.

"So I'm going to do my duet with Ethan today…" he said.

"Well I can't wait to see it, I'm sure you two will do amazing!" Scotty assured.

Keegan smiled," Thanks. But we probably can't be as good as your duet with Emily…"

"Well I won't deny _that_." Scotty replied with a giggle.

"My, my, my Scotty, you are one cocky girl." Keegan chuckled.

"I'm not cocky if it's true." She retorted.

"Touché Scotty, Touché…"

As they walked down the hallways, Keegan saw Craig send him a dirty look and he smirked as he realized he'd won the bet. But he didn't care, he had Scotty now, and that's all that really mattered to him: Scotty.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Keegan and Ethan stood in the center of the choir room and bobbed their heads to the music.

_Keegan and Ethan  
Lima, Ohio  
J. J. J. J. J. R.  
Come on._

Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh  
You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh  
Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh, Keegan sang while dancing a perfectly choreographed hip-hop routine that both him and Ethan came up with.__

Ethan smirked while he dance and sang, _Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down_

In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head, you'll be screaming no  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah, The two sang.

The two danced perfectly to the song, Ethan owning the moves like always while Keegan sang the song perfectly,__

Some dudes know all the right things to say  
When it comes down to it, it's just a game  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah  
Get down to business let's skip foreplay, Keegan sang.

Ethan did a back flip before singing,__

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down

The two touched their heads and sang, _In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head, you'll be screaming no  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head_

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on  
She'll be screaming out when it all goes down, The two harmonized.

Everyone danced around their seats and bobbed to the songs, the two were really good and their dance moves were certainly impressive.__

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down

In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head, you'll be screaming no  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down

In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head, you'll be screaming more  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, The two finished the song and everyone cheered.

Will grinned at the two boys," Amazing job guys! The choreography was very good! And the routine was amazing!" Will complimented," Now who's going next?"

Adrian raised her hand and Will nodded to her and Mason and Adrian took the floor.

Adrian started playing the piano and sang, _Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now_

Mason stepped forward and sang, _Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars), Adrian sang while Mason sang in the background._  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)_

Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days  
Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid  
Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes  
Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days  
Befo' the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape  
And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is fo' Decatur, what's up Bobby Ray?  
So can I get a wish  
To end the politics  
And get back to the music  
That started all of this?  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes, Mason rapped.__

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now), The two sang while Adrian sang and Mason sang in the background.

Everyone bobbed their heads to the song and clapped their hands, they were really good and they hadn't known that Mason was a rapper but he was pretty good. And Adrian's vocals were amazing as always, she played the piano amazingly and sang with emotion.__

I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh}  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
I-I-I could really use a wish right now  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
Like, like, like shootin' stars {oh, oh... oh}  
(Like shootin' stars)  
I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
A wish, a wish right now  
(A wish right now) , The two finished the song and everyone clapped and cheered.

Will clapped and chuckled," That was very good guys! Your performance was simple but had a lot of emotion that had our attention. Very good. Now, our last duet, Delilah and Gabe?"

Delilah and Gabe stood up, the two were wearing their dance clothes and everyone knew that the two were going to dance, and they were one of the best dancers other than Ethan.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting, _Gabe sang, reaching to touch her cheek but she rejected him, they were in a way telling a story through dance._  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core, _Gabe sang.

They began dancing to the song—contemporary. __

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find, Gabe sang, his eyes gazing at Annie who looked away.__

Delilah spun around, _This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh, _Delilah sang, as she slowly fell down to a split.__

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl/boy like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible, The two harmonized.

Everyone watched in awe the performance, they were really good. Aidan and Grayson watched Delilah dance, she let herself go and put her all in the performance.__

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep, The two sang.__

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind, Gabe sang, looking at Annie with loving eyes and Annie bit her lip.

_Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a boy like you is impossible to find, _Delilah sang,

The two _  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find , _Delilah walked away from Gabe, finishing the song and everyone cheered. The two were amazing dancers and singers and clearly showed it.

"That was a very emotional and jaw-dropping performance guys! You guys did an amazing job! This concludes the duets competition and you will all know who wins…tomorrow." Will said.

Everyone cheered excitingly and hoped that their duet was the winner.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The next day, Adeline walked down the hallways by herself, on her way to French when someone unexpectedly pushed her into the janitor's closet.

"Hey! What the hell was that—"she stopped when she saw it was Mason the one that pushed her in. Her eyes turned cold and she looked away from him," What do _you_ want?" she snapped.

"We need to talk." He answered softly.

"There's nothing _to_ talk about." She replied icily, trying to leave the small closet, only to be brought back by Mason.

"We do." He said.

She sighed," Fine, talk."

"I'm sorry okay? I never meant to hurt you, ever. I just—I like you, I do. But…I love Saphirra." Mason said, running his hands through his hair.

Angry tears bristled in Adeline's eyes," Then why did you lead me on in the _first place_?" she said through gritted teeth.

Mason licked his lips," I couldn't help myself, you're beautiful Adeline. But I don't want to hurt you; I don't want us to hurt each other."

"We can't keep up with this." Adeline wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know. "he replied.

Adeline looked into his hazel eyes," I think we should have some kind of closure between you and me. We clearly are not meant to be a couple so why go after each other? You have your girlfriend and I have my life to focus on."

Mason looked down sadly," Is that what you want?"

Adeline nodded," Yes." She answered, her voice cracking.

Mason bit his lip to pull back any tears and nodded," Okay." He whispered.

The two remained silent, both of them standing on opposite sides, fighting the tears that are tempted to come. They liked each other—they did. But they hurt each other and helped each other at the same time—but lately they've been hurting each other more and they couldn't handle it anymore.

Mason looked up to her," Can we have a goodbye kiss?" Mason asked.

Adeline looked at him," I-I-I um—"she sighed and nodded," Okay."

The two walked towards each other and leaned in, their lips meeting. Their good bye kiss, they kissed for a few moments then pulled away.

"I have a song I want us to sing as a duet for glee." Adeline said.

"Why?" he asked.

"It relates to us more than we'd ever know, please? To put closure between us." Adeline pleaded.

Mason nodded," Okay."

Adeline nodded," I'll see you in glee." Adeline looked at him one last time and then left the small closet.

Mason sighed , they were going to have closure, it was a good thing. But he somehow didn't like it. At all.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Hey." Gabe greeted softly to Annie who was reading a book in the library.

She looked up and nodded," Hi."

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

She shook her head and gestured him to sit and he took a seat next to her. The two remained quiet until Annie spoke up," You're performance in glee yesterday was good."

"Thank you." He said," I was thinking of you during the performance." He confessed.

Annie turned to him," Oh."

"I still like you Annie, but I won't go after you." He said.

Annie felt a pang in her chest at what he said, she did like him but she didn't want to at the same time," Oh."

He looked at her," Do you like me?" he asked.

"I-I," she sighed," Yes." She replied.

He nodded," Then why aren't we together?"

"Because we can't." the blonde answered.

"Why?"

"We'll hurt each other."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Gabe nodded," I just want you to know something." He said.

"What is it?" she asked.

He stared into her light blue eyes," No matter what happens between you and I, I'll always love you."

Before she could answer, Gabe stood up and left her with those words. She looked at him leave.

" _No matter what happens between you and I, I'll always love you." _ Kept repeating in Annie's head.

"Me too." She said to herself, she just wished he could've heard it.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Will grinned excitingly, "All right guys! Now I assume you all want to know who's the winner?"

Everybody nodded excitingly," Well, your parents and I really talked and debated on our winning duet but we came to a conclusion…" he smiled," And our winners of our duets competition are… drum roll…" the drummer played the drum roll and everyone leaned forward to hear who it was," Gabe and Delilah!" the curly-haired teacher exclaimed.

"WHAT? That is so not fair! Adeline and I did an awesome job on our song—"Rowan shouted, standing up, Adeline pulled her down and calmed her down.

Gabe and Delilah stood up and took the BreadstiX gift card and smiled politely at Mr. Schue. Gabe and Delilah walked back to their seats and Gabe handed Delilah the card," Here, you have it." He said.

Delilah shook her head," I don't really like BreadstiX, too many carbs. You use it on a future date you might have." Delilah said, giving the card to Gabe.

"_The girl I would take wouldn't go with me…" _he thought to himself, he nodded to Delilah and smiled to her.

Will smiled," Well that concludes—"he suddenly stopped when he saw Adeline's hand raise up." Yes Adeline?"

"Mason and I have a duet we want to perform—if you'd let us." She explained.

Will was taken back," Oh, well okay, show us what you got." He said.

Adeline looked at Mason and he stood up, Adeline whispered to the band the song while Mason grabbed two stools for Adeline and him to sit on.

Adeline and Mason took a seat on the stools and Adeline nodded to the band that started playing,

_You only know what I want you to, _Mason sang._  
_Adeline looked at him as she sang, _I know everything you don't want me to  
Your mouth is poison  
Your mouth is wine, _Mason sang_  
You think your dreams  
Are the same as mine, _Adeline sang.

The two sat in the stools and sang with pure raw and emotion, this was hurting the two,_  
Oh I don't love you  
But I always will  
Oh I don't love you  
But I always will  
Oh I don't love you  
But I always will  
I always will, _The two harmonized.__

Adeline's eyes glimmered with tears, _I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back  
The less I give  
The more I get back, _Mason sang, putting so much emotion to the song._  
Oh your hands can heal  
Your hands can bruise, _Adeline sang hugging herself._  
I don't have a choice  
But I still choose you, _Mason shook his head and sang.

The two looked at each other as they sang the song, never looking away from each other, hazel meeting gray. Both their eyes tearing up. They were finally having closure but it felt so painful letting go of each other.__

Oh I don't love you  
But I always will  
Oh I don't love you  
But I always will

Annie and Gabe looked at each other and they felt their heart breaking for each other, they loved each other but they were scared to be together.

_Oh I don't love you  
But I always will  
Oh I don't love you  
But I always will_

Tears streamed down both their faces as they sang, everyone looked at the performances and there were tears here and there, they could feel the emotion these two were putting into the song.

_Oh I don't love you  
But I always will_

Rowan stared at Ethan and Ethan did the same, stubbornness is what was hurting the two. The two were stubborn to admit their feelings—well at least Rowan was.

_Oh I don't love you  
But I always will_

Aaron looked at Orion, they clearly liked each other, but Orion wasn't ready to come out. And it hurt Aaron in the process.

_Oh I don't love you  
But I always will  
I always will  
I always will  
I always will  
I always will_

Mason and Adeline looked at each other with tear stained faces, this was goodbye for both of them.

_I always will_

**Long chapter but did you like it? Hopefully you did! Next chapter is the Halloween chapter. So I'll get to that as soon as I can.**

**I'd also like to thank Xadamjackson13 for helping me with the songs to use this chapter! Thank you a lot!**

**Oh and also in my Polyvore like I mentioned last chapter, I have outfits from this story so check them out! My user name is: forever-young24.**

**Also, the poll for voting for the band name is now closed, the winning name was, **_**Strangers Like Me. **_**So the official band name is, **_**Strangers Like Me! **_

**Also, if you have any ideas for any of the characters please PM me! I don't bite and I am very willing to listen! So don't think I won't!**

**VERY, VERY, ****VERY ****IMPORTANT NOTE! YOU REALLY NEED TO READ THIS:**

**So since next chapter is the Halloween episode, you guys need to PM me or leave in your review the costume you want your OC to wear, but here's the catch, they cant show their faces—or identity. So they need to wear something that won't show their identity so it could be a mask or something. So please let me know or I will choose the costume for your OC! Let me know as soon as you can though because you guys know how consistent my updates are, though this will take me a while because it's a special chapter so… but still let me know as soon as possible! The sooner the better guys! And the Halloween chapter will be split into two parts! So PLEASE let me know soon! Thank you for reading this, if you did, write, **_**Strangers Like Me**_** in your review or PM message!**

**Songs:**

**-I Kissed a Girl-Katy Perry**

**-Candyman- Christina Aguilera**

**-Wide Awake- Katy Perry**

**-Come Home- One Republic ft. Sarah Bareilles**

**-So Emotional- Whitney Houston (The Glee Version with Rachel and Santana!)**

**-The Girl Is Mine- Michael Jackson ft. Paul McCartney**

**-Marry You- Bruno Mars**

**-Good Time- Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen**

**-Better Than I Know Myself- Adam Lambert**

**-In My Head- Jason Derulo *Here's a link for the dance routine: www . youtube watch?v=TLtSfYX8tJk**

**-Airplanes- B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams**

**-Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade *Again, another link for the dance routine: www . youtube watch?v=ToDZ9Q2hIBk&feature=related**

**-Poison and Wine- The Civil Wars**


	10. This Is Halloween Part One

Will sat in the all too familiar principal's office, sitting right in front of the graying Indian man.

"You wanted to see me Figgins?" Will asked.

Figgins smiled," Yes, as you know Will, McKinley will be throwing the annual Halloween Masquerade Dance. And well, I booked a band, but one of the band members was sent to prison…_and_ another one had an overdose of Heroin as is currently at the hospital so they canceled on us." Figgins began, "And so I decided I wanted to book my second favorite musical group, _The New Directions_! I've heard they are quite good and I'd love to see them perform, I'll even give you 20% of what I was going to give the band for your costumes, sheet music, and all that dibber dabber. So what do you say Will?"

Will grinned excitingly," Are you _serious _Figgins?"

Figgins nodded," What do you say Will? For old times sake?"

"Why would I say no? The kids will be so excited! You got yourself booked the New Directions!" Will exclaimed.

The Indian man grinned," Excellent. I expect amazing performances Friday."

"Oh you will_! Definitely_!" Will replied.

"Very good Will I also—"

Suddenly Jeanette walked in with a frown on her face," I'm hearing that you're planning on having old Chia Pet here and his pack of Island of Misfit Toys perform at the Halloween Masquerade Dance...are you _trying_ to make this school a deaf school because I'm telling you this right now, neither my mother or I will stand for having a group of kids dance around like seaweed and sing like 40 year old virgins having intercourse for the first time!"

"Miss Jeanette, the band had canceled on us last minute—"Figgins tried to explain.

"—so you decide to have this group of misfits in this dance? How are you _still _the school's principal?" Jeanette interrupted.

Principal Figgins sighed," I'm sorry Coach Jeanette but I have already agreed with Will, I cant back out now."

Coach Jeanette huffed," If my mother was still here—though sadly she retired, she would not stand for this!" Jeanette crossed her arms," Fine, I'll agree to have the _Nude Erections_ perform, but that doesn't mean I'll enjoy it. "the blonde turned to Will," Listen here Schuester, you may have won _this_ round, but I'm coming after you and your little buttered hair too." The blonde sent a glare and stormed out the office angrily.

Will groaned," And I thought I was done after Sue but _no_, her daughter's after me too!"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Scotty stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, she _finally_ had gotten her braces off which was amazing because she really couldn't handle them anymore—3 years was _more_ than enough for the girl. The only thing is that she _still _had her dorky glasses and well her fashion sense wasn't the best…but Keegan hasn't said anything about it so why should she care?

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Scotty jumped, but it was only Adeline. She internally sighed in relief. At least it wasn't who she thought it was…

Adeline stood in front of the mirror beside Scotty, fixing her high pony. She pursed her lips and turned to Scotty.

"What happened to us?" Adeline asked.

Scotty shrugged her shoulders," We grew apart I guess. You have your friends and I have…none."

"We use to be so close, we were inseparable—_literally_. I kind of miss it." Adeline said.

Scotty smiled softly," I do too. But it's fine, we're teenagers we change."

Adeline shook her head," No, it's not fine. I pretty much _abandoned_ you! That's not right, you're my cousin—we're family! Family doesn't do that!" she exclaimed," I'm sorry, for leaving you. "

Scotty nodded," It's okay; I know why we grew apart, its fine."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Adeline asked.

Scotty sighed," I know you and Mason…kissed two years ago. He told me. You were heartbroken and angry at the world. You shut yourself off. It's understandable Ada, no hard feelings." She explained.

Adeline bit her lip, Mason was always one of the reasons for her unhappiness," Well I'm still really sorry Scotty. I wish we could have that same close relationship we once had." Adeline sighed.

Scotty smiled softly," We still can—if you want."

"You'd really want to?" Adeline asked, with a smile.

Scotty nodded," I miss my Ada."

Adeline grinned and hugged her cousin," I'm glad to have you back."

"Me too." Scotty replied.

Adeline stared at Scotty," You got your braces off!" Adeline exclaimed.

Scotty chuckled," Yeah, after 3 years in the making, they're off!"

"I didn't think it was possible for you to be even prettier, but you've proved me wrong." Adeline said.

Scotty rolled her eyes playfully," Please Adeline, you don't have to lie to me!"

Adeline scoffed," Scotty! You're beautiful! And that's that! Now, are you going to go to the Halloween Dance?"

Scotty nodded," Keegan and I are going together."

"Aww! I had almost forgotten you two are officially an item. You guys look _really_ cute together! Do you know what costume you're going to wear?" Adeline asked.

Scotty shook her head and groaned," I seriously have no idea what to wear!"

A smile appeared on Adeline's face," After school. Come with me. The glee girls and I are going costume shopping. You should come with us!" Adeline exclaimed.

"Oh Adeline you don't have to if you're going with your friends…" Scotty trailed off.

"Hey! I totally want you to come! They won't mind! Besides, your sisters are going too so it's no big deal. Mark my words Scotty, for the Halloween dance; you'll look sexy as hell!" Adeline grinned.

Scotty smiled," Thank you. And I'm sure that we'll find you something that'll make you irresistible…all the guys will fawn over you too."

Adeline laughed," We'll see Scotty, now come on! We got glee to go to!"

"Oh right! Let's go!" the two quickly dashed off to glee club.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

All the glee kids were sitting in the choir room, talking on what they were planning on wearing for the Halloween dance.

Aaron turned to Orion and Adara," What are you guys going as?" the boy asked.

"I'm going as the Madd Hatter. I think I'll look pretty awesome! I'm even getting some colored contacts, one color green and the other purple!" Orion exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's _definitely_ going to be unrecognizable." Adara commented," I'm going as a sexy pirate!"

Orion scoffed," Not on my watch are you wearing something with the word _sexy_ in it!"

Adara rolled her eyes," Here we go…"

Aaron chuckled," I'm sure Orion is exaggerating, you'll look all kinds of sexy Dara…and I'm sure you'll have a certain Hudson's jaw drop…" Aaron winked.

Adara blushed and Orion turned to her," _Excuse me_? You're not allowed to date until you're…well never…you're becoming a nun!" Orion told her.

"Aaron! A little help here! My brother is trying to make me a lonely cat lady!" Adara exclaimed.

"I'm sure you'll make a _hot_, lonely cat lady…" Aaron joked.

Adara crossed her arms," The moment that happens, I'll _certainly_ have hit rock bottom."

Orion rolled his eyes," Aaron, what are you going as?" Orion turned to Aaron.

"A sexy werewolf. Twilight won't have anything on me!" Aaron exclaimed.

Orion chuckled," Nice, so I'm the only one wearing a costume _without _the word, "Sexy" on it?"

Aaron and Adara turned to each other," Pretty much." They chorused.

On another part of the choir room, Ethan looked at Oliver and Aidan," What are you guys going as?"

Oliver grinned excitingly," Spiderman! I swear, it's going to look cool, I'm supposed to pick it up the same day as the dance. But it's going to be badass! Because…Spiderman is awesome!"

Aidan chuckled," And you guys say _I'm _a sci-fi nerd!" he exclaimed.

The two boys chuckled," What are you going as Aidan?" Oliver asked.

Aidan grinned," Lord Voldemort! Isn't he _so_ awesome? I even got a mask that looks almost identical to him!" he said excitingly.

Ethan chuckled," Yup, you two are definitely are dorks!"

Oliver scoffed," Says the guy that wears bowties and suspenders!" Oliver retorted, with a grin.

The Asian boy raised his hands in surrender," Okay fine! Touché! I'm going as a ninja!"

"Let's face it," Oliver said," We're all dorks."

The other two nodded," I won't disagree on that…" Aidan replied. The three boys laughed.

Keegan, Gabe, and Grayson sat together," So you're going as a bandit?" Keegan asked Grayson.

Grayson nodded," A _hot_ bandit." He corrected with a smirk.

Keegan chuckled, "I'm going as Lil' Wayne."

Gabe rolled his eyes," You guys got _nothing _on my costume, I'm going as a zombie! Red eyes and zombie make-up!"

Grayson and Keegan rolled their eyes," Whatever Gabe, we'll still look badass!" Grayson exclaimed.

Emily and Connor sat down together, holding hands," So what are you going as Connor?" Emily asked.

Connor grinned," Well Mason told since I'm so tall I should go as a tree, so I'm dressing something similar to that: Big Foot."

Emily giggled," Nice. I'm going as a sexy vampire."

"A very, _very _sexy vampire…" Connor trailed off.

"I'm going costume shopping with all the glee girls later, so I'll find my sexy costume there…" she smirked.

"Emms, you'll look sexy wearing a _trash bag_! You make anything look sexy!" Connor replied.

Emily blushed," Well I wont contradict you on that…"

Right on cue, Mr. Schue walked in with an excited grin," Hello everyone, I have great news for you all!"

"Which is…" Adrian asked.

Will grinned to the kids," The New Directions will be performing in the annual Halloween Masquerade Dance!" Will exclaimed.

Everyone suddenly turned quiet, "Wait what? Are you _trying_ to get us killed Mr. Schue?" Rowan questioned.

The graying History teacher sighed," Guys, you'll be fine don't worry!" he assured.

"Mr. Schue, glee club is the most hated club in all of McKinley! Our parents had to go through it and so do we. They'll probably boo us off the stage!" Cheryl exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement," Guys, when your parents performed at their prom, everyone at the school loved it! And they'll love you guys too! Now, were doing the Halloween Dance. End of story."

Everyone groaned," Hey guys, maybe it wont be so bad! We are good so maybe they'll like us." Grayson said.

"See? That's the spirit! You'll do great guys! All we need are songs for the dance and we're good. I'm thinking mysterious, spooky songs. And also some fun-filled songs too! To get everyone jumping and pumping!" Will said.

Everyone slowly nodded, maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Mason was leaned against a locker next to Saphirra's, thinking deeply about someone. Every since what happened with Adeline, he felt kind of bummed out that they wouldn't chase after each other anymore…

"So what do you think Mason?" Saphirra asked, reaching her books in her locker," Mason?" Saphirra stared at him and ran her hand through his face," Mason!"

He jumped and looked at her," Hmm?"

She giggled," What were you thinking about?"

"You." He lied, with a smile.

She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips," Well I was saying that you and I could dress up like Batman and Batgirl. It would be very cute. Plus we'd look badass." She smirked.

He grinned," Sure, I'd love to be Batman! He's pretty badass and you'd look _all_ kinds of sexy in that outfit…"

She giggled," Good, we'll go after school then?"

He nodded," After school." He confirmed.

"So I heard the New Directions are performing. I'm sure you guys will do great!" she said.

He nodded," Hopefully."

"You'll do great, you'll see." She assured.

He put his arm around her," And this is why I love you."

Cheryl rummaged through her neat and organized locker, only to be interrupted by a certain someone with the name of Nicolette…

"Hey Cheryl, how's it going?" Nikki greeted with a sly grin.

Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully," It was fine until you came along."

"Aw, you know you love me Cheryl! Admit it." Nikki joked.

Cheryl rolled her eyes," What do you want Nikki?"

"What are you planning on wearing for the dance?" Nikki asked.

Cheryl shrugged her shoulders," I'll figure it out later when we go costume shopping with the glee girls."

Nikki nodded," I'm sure you'd look sexy in the costume."

Cheryl blushed," There's no denying there." Cheryl smirked.

"Cocky now aren't we? I'm rubbing off on you." Nikki replied.

"I don't rub off anyone!" Cheryl protested.

"That's what you think…" Nikki trailed off.

"So are you going to save a dance for me?" Cheryl asked flirtatiously.

"Cheryl Hudson wants to dance with me? Wow, that's a first…" Nikki said.

"Will you?"

Nikki smiled," Sure, why not?"

Cheryl smiled," Well I got to go, I'll see you later." And Cheryl shut her locker and walked off.

Nikki grinned to herself, she was surely falling even more for Cheryl.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adrian sat with Malina at the Lima Bean, the two talking up a storm. The two had become very good friends and already knew everything about each other.

The two suddenly got quiet and Adrian decided to take up the opportunity," Hey Malina, I wanted to ask you something." Adrian spoke up.

Malina smiled," Sure, what is it?"

Adrian bit her lip and felt her face get hot," W-well um—McKinley's going to have their annual Halloween Masquerade Dance and I—"Adrian paused and Malina smiled to her encouragingly to continue,"—I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? Be my plus one?" Adrian smiled shyly.

Malina grinned and butterflies burst in her stomach, was Adrian seriously asking her this? Malina smiled," Are you asking me on a _date_?" she smirked.

Adrian flushed red," I-I-I wouldn't call it a _date_. I-It would be two friends g-going to have fun together." Adrian stuttered.

"So…a date?" Malina smiled.

Adrian sighed in defeat," Okay, a date. Will you go? She asked hopefully?" Adrian asked.

Malina bit her lip and smiled," Hmm…seems tempting…"

Adrian bit her lip nervously and looked at Malina who chuckled," Okay fine! Yes, I'd love to go to that dance with you."

Adrian sighed in relief," Oh thank god, I was so freaking nervous! Oh and you have to wear something that'll cover your face because it's sort of a masquerade."

Malina nodded," Got it, I'm sure we'll have a great time."

"With you there we will." Adrian winked.

Malina blushed," I'm not going to deny that, I am pretty awesome…"

"You are _so_ cocky!"

"_Hey_! I'm just admitting my awesomeness!" Malina retorted with a laugh.

Adrian laughed and rolled her eyes playfully," Whatever you say Malina…" Suddenly Adrian's eyes glanced at the clock and her eyes widened," _Oh crap_!" she quickly stood up and Malina looked at her.

"What is it Adrian?" Malina asked.

Adrian rapidly grabbed her things and looked at Malina," I agreed to go costume shopping with the glee girls and I'm already late! _Shit, shit, shit_!" Adrian said.

"Whoa, calm down, they wont get mad." Malina replied.

"Sorry, I'm just _really_ late! I'm sorry Malina! I'll text you okay?" Adrian told her.

Malina nodded," Okay, bye."

Adrian nodded and dashed out the door, Malina let out a breath. She was going on a date with a girl she had a crush on—well a semi-date.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

All the glee girls waited outside the costume store for Adrian who was very much late.

"Where the hell _is_ she?" Nikki asked impatiently.

"I have no idea, but I want to get this over with _just_ as much as you do." Annie spat, leaning against the brick wall with her arms crossed.

"Whoa! No need to get bitchy here Annie! I'm just as impatient as you are!" Nikki replied.

Annie huffed," She better freaking get here…"

Minutes later the quick steps of Adrian were heard and she appeared out of breath," I am so sorry! Something came up and—"

"—yeah, yeah whatever! Come on! You already wasted 15 minutes of my life!" Rowan interrupted, walking in the costume store.

Adrian chuckled," And there goes my explanation…"

Cheryl walked over to Adrian and sent her a look," Malina?" she whispered.

Adrian blushed and Cheryl rolled her eyes," Figured…"

All the glee girls walked in the costume store and started walking around, hoping to find that one perfect costume for themselves.

"So what are we looking for ladies?" An all too happy store clerk came in with a bright smile.

Rowan huffed," Chingado, _tenia_ que entrar esta." Rowan muttered.

(Translation: "Fuck, she had to come in this one!")

Adrian sent Rowan a warning look," Rowan!"

Rowan rolled her eyes," Que cree ella que somos unas pendejas que no podemos encontrar un pinche disfraz? Es tu culpa que estoy enojada, duraste bastante asiendo quien sabe que!"

(Translation: "What does she think? That we are some idiots that we aren't capable of finding a fucking costume? It's your fault that I'm angry, you took a long time doing who knows what!")

Adrian pursed her lips," Rowan, please stop talking in Spanish…"

Rowan crossed her arms," Fine! But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

Adrian sighed and turned back to the store clerk," I think were fine by ourselves."

"Yeah, we're fine." Rowan muttered.

The store clerk nodded politely and walked away from the group of girls," Seriously Rowan? _Must _you want to beat up _every_ single person that passes by?" Delilah asked.

"She was mocking me!" Rowan retorted.

Delilah rolled her eyes," Really? A nice clerk was mocking you?"

"I'm just pissed off today okay?" Rowan snapped.

Delilah nodded and smirked," Does it have to do with a certain Asian…"

Rowan sent her a glare," Even if it _was_, I'm still pissed."

Delilah chuckled, and everyone continued looking around for costumes.

Nikki smirked as she found a costume that she found nice for Cheryl," Hey Cheryl, look at this costume." Cheryl walked over to Nikki and looked at the costume.

It was a librarian costume…a _very _showy and sexy one. It had a navy blue, showy blouse with white buttons and a skirt with books as the design. It was pretty nice in Cheryl's opinion.

Nikki grinned," You'd look _all _kinds of sexy in it, just saying." Nikki told her.

Cheryl blushed," Well if I get this costume, you need to get _this one_." Cheryl said showing Nikki the costume she'd found minutes ago. It was a short, white nurse dress with the white nurse hat and white knee socks. Plus it would match with some red high heels. Nikki would look all kinds of hot in this costume…

Nikki smirked," So if I wear this, you'll wear the librarian costume?"

Cheryl nodded," Yeah, so you'll wear it?"

"Well I really want to see you in that costume so absolutely!" Nikki exclaimed.

Cheryl smirked, and leaned in to Nikki's ear," By the way, you'll look _really_ sexy in that nurse costume." She whispered seductively in the blonde's ear and then walked away with her chosen costume in her hand. Nikki's eyes widened and she bit her lip and groaned. Cheryl was such a tease!

Adrian rummaged through the costumes, hoping to find one that would catch Malina's attention, Malina was probably going to wear something really cute and sexy so she wanted to look equally as that—although she wasn't as beautiful as Malina in her opinion…

"Hey sis, take a look at this costume, it's red and like mami, you look all kinds of sexy in red." Rowan said, handing the costume to Adrian.

Adrian inspected the costume, it was the sexy version of little red riding hood, with a small red hood and a red plaid skirt with a white strapless top with a black belt with red plaid in the middle. And white knee socks. Like Rowan had said, she did always look good in red, all Lopez-Pierce girls did actually…

"I like it, do you think I should wear it?" Adrian asked.

Rowan nodded," I showed it to you for a reason Adrian…"

Adrian chuckled, Rowan was_ literally_ the carbon copy of their mami. Except for the fact that Rowan was a total comic-book nerd.

"Thank you Rowan, it's a nice costume." Adrian thanked her little sister gratefully.

Rowan shrugged her shoulders," Eh, if you wouldn't have gotten it I probably would've."

Adrian laughed," Nice to know. Now why don't I help you find your costume?" Adrian grinned.

Rowan shook her head," You don't have to—"

"—of course I want to, after you helped me find mine, the least I could do is find you one…" Adrian interjected.

Rowan nodded," Fine then, help away."

The two began searching and scrounging for the perfect costume for Rowan until finally Adrian found something—very showy but hey, this _was_ Rowan she was talking about," Hey what do you think of this?" Adrian asked.

Rowan looked at the costume, it was a red showy top with a blue skirt dress with cut out sides, spider appliqué, off the shoulder detail, red boot covers, red cut-out gloves, and a black eye mask. Rowan grinned, it was Spiderwoman, how could she not get this costume—plus she would look _all _kinds of sexy in it.

"Wow sis, for _once_ you find something I like." Rowan joked.

Adrian chuckled," So you're getting it?"

"How could I _not_? It's _Spiderwoman_ Adrian!" Rowan exclaimed.

"You are such a nerd." Adrian chuckled. Rowan rolled her eyes and walked away from the girl.

Adeline and Adara helped Scotty pick out the perfect costume for Scotty, they wanted to make sure Scotty looked hot as hell.

"I found it!" Adara exclaimed with a proud grin," How do you feel about wearing tight leather Scotty?" Adara smirked.

Scotty's eyes widened," What did you find?" she asked.

Adara showed the girl the costume: Cat Woman. It had a Corset in Black with a white ribbon, the black leather Cat suit, a Cat Hood, and a pair of lace up opera gloves. It looked to be really, _really_ tight and she felt it would get some stares of hormonal boys.

Scotty's eyes narrowed at Adara," Are you getting me a Halloween costume or a stripper outfit?"

Adara scoffed," This isn't that bad Scotty! Besides, you'd look really hot in it! Keegan will _melt _at the sight of you. Come on! _Get it, get it, get it_!"

Adeline nodded in agreement," I agree with Dara, you should get it!"

Scotty bit her lip and nodded," Fine, I'll get it." She said.

The two girls grinned," Great! You'll look totally amazing Scotty I assure you!" Adara assured. Scotty nodded, she better hoped she did.

"Now let's find your costume Adara! What are you looking for?" Adeline asked, already looking for costumes.

"I want to go as a sexy pirate!" Adara replied.

Scotty smirked and handed a costume to Adara," Is _this_ sexy enough for you?"

Adara laughed and looked at the outfit it had a brown Suede Coat Dress and a red bow on it with a white Lace Under dress. And a black pirate hat with a red lace bow and gold around the edges. All she needed was some sexy black boots, black fishnets, and a masquerade mask and she'd be ready!

"Nice choice Scotty, I like it! See? You _can_ think sexy!" Adara complimented.

Scotty rolled her eyes," Yeah, well now we need to find Miss Adeline here a costume."

Adeline grinned," Well let's go look!"

"I see Adeline as a Snow White, only hotter and sexier. Doesn't she look a lot like Snow White? Except you have longer hair but other than that you'd make an awesome Snow White!" Adara said.

Scotty nodded in agreement," You should go as Snow White Ada!"

Adeline giggled," Well she is my favorite Disney Princess…"

"Come on Miss Snow White, let's find your costume!" Adara exclaimed, looking for a Snow White dress.

The youngest Hudson giggled," You're surely excited for this dance aren't you Adara?"

Adara nodded," Very."

"Really? Couldn't tell…" Scotty joked.

Adara rolled her eyes and then grinned," I found it! I found the perfect Snow White costume!" the strawberry blonde exclaimed.

Adeline looked at the costume and it was exactly Snow White's dress only very, _very_ short. She hoped Oliver and her dad wouldn't make a big deal about it…

The brunette smiled," I like it! Nice job Dara!"

"Now all you and I need is to find our masquerade masks. Scotty's luck, she already has one!" Adara replied.

Scotty chuckled," Jealous Adara? "

"Very." Adara replied.

"Annie come on! Help me find a vampire costume!" Emily pleaded to her older sister.

Annie rolled her eyes and took a random vampire costume she found and threw it in Emily's direction," Hey you cant just throw me a random—oh hey this is pretty nice…" Emily said.

She looked at the costume that Annie randomly had thrown at her, it was a long black dress with a white, showy top and a black and red corset. The dress may be long but it had a part cut so she could show off some leg. And it had a red collar, all she needed were some fangs, cute leather boots, her masquerade mask, and vampire make-up and call Emily a sexy vampire.

"See? I helped you Emm, you're welcome!" Annie smirked.

Emily rolled her eyes," Thank you Annie, now let's find yours!" she exclaimed.

Annie rolled her eyes," Fine, let's get it over with."

Emily laughed and looked through the various costumes," How about this?"

Annie looked at it, it was a Wednesday Addams costume, only it looked like a stripper had designed it in her opinion. It was very showy…but really, she'll take anything at this point.

"It's nice, I'll take it." Annie replied.

"Great! Now all you need is a mask and you have your costume!" Emily exclaimed with a smile.

Annie rolled her eyes," Awesome. Can you tell how happy I am?" she asked sarcastically.

Emily rolled her eyes playfully," You know you love it."

"Maybe." She muttered.

Delilah sighed, all the girls _but_ her had already found their costumes and she was the only one who _still _hadn't!

"Need any help?" she heard her sister, Nikki ask.

Delilah turned," Please?" she pleaded.

Nikki chuckled," It'd be a pleasure little sis! Now, what are we looking for here?"

"A costume." She replied sarcastically.

Nikki chuckled," No shit, but really what do you want to wear?"

Delilah shrugged her shoulders," I seriously don't know."

Nikki thought for a moment," Well considering _you are_ my sister, I do know about you. And you're obsessed with ballet and contemporary and whatnot so why not wear something like it? Aren't you obsessed with the movie "Black Swan?" Nikki asked.

Delilah nodded, wondering what Nikki was going with this, the older blonde took out a costume of the White Swan, and it looked almost _identical_ to the movie's White Swan costume. Delilah's hazel-green eyes lit up at the costume.

"I'm getting it. Have I ever told you how much I love you Nikki?" Delilah smiled.

Nikki giggled," No, but you should."

Delilah rolled her eyes," Remind me to. You're _literally_ a lifesaver!" Delilah exclaimed.

"I may have been told once or twice…" Nikki smirked.

"No need to get cocky now," Delilah laughed," So what's the deal with you and Cheryl?"

Nikki turned to her," What do you mean?"

"Really? You're going to ask me that? It's pretty obvious you two have a thing for each other." The younger blonde replied.

"We do not!" The older blonde protested.

Delilah rolled her eyes," Please! You two _ooze_ sexual tension! I'm surprised you guys haven't ripped your clothes off yet."

Nikki blushed," Yeah, ok, why don't we go buy our costumes?" Nikki said, wanting to change the conversation.

Delilah smirked," Okay, but that doesn't mean I don't think you two will eventually get together…"

Nikki rolled her eyes and the girls met up with the rest of the glee girls," So we all got our costumes?" Adrian asked.

Everyone nodded," Thank god we got this over with! I would _hate_ to want to find a costume last minute…" Adara exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement," And it was fun for all of us to hang out. We should do it again sometime." Emily added.

"Come on, let's go buy our costumes!" Annie exclaimed.

They all went to the registers and Rowan saw it was the clerk she didn't like a while ago," Hijo de la—"

"—Rowan!"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

All the glee guys were downstairs in Ethan's basement, hanging around since all the glee girls had decided to go costume shopping.

"Isn't it funny how girls always do things in advance but you see us guys buying our stuff last minute?" Ethan asked.

All the guys laughed and nodded in agreement," Yeah, but hey—were guys. We really don't care." Keegan said.

"Yeah, I agree. But I still spent two hours with Saphirra trying to get a costume we already agreed on getting!" Mason exclaimed.

Oliver chuckled," That's because you sir are whipped."

"Am not!" Mason protested.

Oliver sent him a look," _Please_, you follow her around like a lost puppy."

Mason rolled his eyes," Okay so maybe I am _a little_ whipped…"

"_A little? A lot_ sir!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Okay_, anyway_, what do you think the girls will be wearing? I imagine some of them will wear very, _very _sexy costumes." He winked, his thoughts averting Adeline and what she'd be wearing. He hoped something short, to show off those long and sexy legs…

"Well, Emily told me she'd be a sexy vampire but I hope it isn't _too _sexy, I can _barely_ handle her with her cheerios uniform…" Connor replied.

"Yeah well we have some pretty hot glee girls, and some of us even like a couple of them," Gabe said, looking at Grayson who definitely had a crush on a freshman blonde…

"Yeah and even some of us are dating them." Keegan grinned, thinking of Scotty.

"Point is, some of us will be very hormonal and won't be able to control ourselves at the masquerade." Mason said.

"You can, simply think of something that'll turn you off. My dad told me how he'd think about the time he ran over a mailman to control himself when he was…doing stuff with my mom—ew." Oliver explained, slightly disgusted.

Aaron chuckled," Oh yeah? Well my dad used Coach Beiste as his turn off…" Aaron shuddered.

"Our parents were fucking weird…" Gabe trailed off.

"Preach." Grayson said, laughing.

"So…how about a round of foosball anyone?" Ethan asked.

And right away the guys ran to the foosball table to play, boys will be boys…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

All the old New Directions were at Mercedes and Sam's house, the guys (minus Kurt) downstairs watching a game while the girls chatted in the living room.

"So the Wicked musical is next month right? I could imagine how nervous the kids must be…" Mercedes said.

Rachel nodded," I'm proud that Adeline got the lead role and she's _only_ a freshman! And Cheryl for getting Madam Morrible, but I get the feeling that performing isn't something Cheryl wants to do. She hasn't told me yet but I assume she doesn't want to attend a performing arts school. I've always seen her get excited when she plans a party or an event. Or when were going to get new furniture or paint a bedroom. But I've never once seen her get excited to go see a musical or do a performance like Adeline does…"

"Well are you mad she doesn't want Broadway as a career?" Tina asked.

Rachel shook her head," Of course not! I want my kids to be happy and if Broadway isn't what Cheryl wants to do, then I'm fine with it. The old High School Rachel would but I've matured in 23 years. And I'm fine with Cheryl wanting to do something else with her life, it _is _her life and I'm not going to intervene in it." Rachel sighed," I'm just sad that she's too scared to tell me that she doesn't want to be on Broadway. It's as if she doesn't want to disappoint me and she's willing to do what I want for me."

"Maybe you should tell her that Rachel, I know Adrian and Gabe want to get out of Lima and I'm okay with it. They've already talked about the schools they applied to and I'm happy for them." Brittany answered. Rachel nodded and smiled softly, she was going to talk to Cheryl…

Santana turned to Brittany," They haven't talked to _me _about it…"

"Because _you_ haven't been around to listen." Brittany snapped.

The rest of the girls watched the two, they've been fighting for a while now and it was weird, these two loved each other and almost never fought. But with Santana working more often, it has been rocky for the two.

"So the kids must be excited for the masquerade. Aidan doesn't stop talking about it." Harmony spoke up, changing the conversation and mini-fight from Brittany and Santana.

"Yeah, apparently they're going to perform at the dance. Remember when we performed for our proms? Good times…" Quinn replied.

"I think they'll do great, it's a shame we can't go…" Tina said.

Sugar nodded," I wish I was young again…it was so much fun. But I'm happy now, having Grayson and Artie by my side. But don't you guys just miss being a teenager?"

All the girls turned to Sugar," What are you suggesting Sugar?" Santana asked.

A sly grin appeared on Sugar's face," Well, I heard about this really cool club that's going to be open the day of the kids dance. So I thought maybe all of us should dress-up too and go!"

Everyone's eyes widened, was Sugar insane? They weren't young anymore," Sugar that is downright the stupidest idea I have ever heard, and we've met Brittany." Kurt replied.

"Guys come on! It's not a bad idea and we need to have fun too! When was the last time we all hanged out together and actually had _fun_?" Nobody answered and looked at each other," Exactly! We're all mostly in our 40's and we're not getting any younger, so I say we all head over to, "Paradise Island Nightclub" and have the time of our lives!" Sugar exclaimed.

All the girls looked at each other skeptically, it was something that would be fun…

The girls looked at Sugar," So let's say we go, we'd need to talk to the guys and ask if they want to go." Santana said.

Sugar chuckled," You think the guys are going to say no to a nightclub where there's alcohol, music, dance, and most likely a night of sex from us?"

"Touché." The girls chorused.

"So it's official? We're going to a nightclub?" Harmony asked.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded, Sugar smirked," Prepare for the best night of you lives ladies!"

"Or worst hangover." Santana muttered.

"What about the Rachel Berry Train wreck Extravaganza?" Tina asked.

"That too."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

At Carmel High School, Vocal Adrenaline stood in the auditorium, warming up for yet another long rehearsal. Angel was warming up with Danielle when he noticed Malina look at her phone and walk away from the stage and behind a curtain secretively. He raised his eyebrow at this and decided to see what's with the secretive behavior with the girl.

He hid behind the curtain and heard Malina have a conversation with someone," Don't worry Adrian, I won't stand you up!" Malina exclaimed.

A smile came upon the girls face," I'm sure we'll have fun if I'm there. Not to worry_, McKinley's Annual Halloween Masquerade_ will be a blast with Malina St. James there." Malina smirked.

Angel's eyes widened, Malina was going to McKinley for this dance? Why would she go? And who the hell is Adrian?

"Adrian again, I am _not_ being cocky if it's true." Malina laughed.

Angel couldn't believe Malina was going to this, and to _actually _have fun, not to spy on the competition or mess with them. _Have fun!_

"So I'll meet you up at 6? I could catch a ride with a friend of mine who's going to be bartending at the dance." Malina said.

Angel rolled his eyes, of course she'd go with Parker Owens, who's also Beth's roommate. Malina found a friendship with the 24 year old who's had quite the struggles in his life. Parker's dad left him after he was born so he grew up with only a loving mother to take care of him. He lived a pretty normal life, they were considered poor so he didn't have many luxuries, but he figured there's more to life than just having lots of money. Parker graduated high school and was he planning on going to NYU when his mom died of Leukemia. That turned his world upside down and he fell off the face of the earth for a while. Beth was worried about him but she didn't know what she could do to help. He started drinking and fell in with the wrong crowd, it wasn't until he was arrested that Beth told him to get his life back together. Parker enlisted in the Navy and served in the Middle East for three years. When he got back, he decided to go to Bartending School while trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. He's roommates with Beth and many people are surprised they didn't become more than friends but Beth has her eyes set on a certain English teacher.

"Great! I can't wait to see you and your costume which you yet to tell me but you wont!" Malina exclaimed.

Angel held back a chuckle," I have to get back to Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals, have fun with the New Directions!" she said.

His mouth gaped, she was friends with someone in Nude Erections—err New Directions? She was freaking fraternizing with the enemy!

"All right then, bye Adrian!" Malina hanged up and Angel quickly went back with Danielle who stared at him quizzically.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Somewhere. Hey are you busy Saturday?" he asked, Angel had a plan…

Dani shook her head," No, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to a masquerade. It's McKinley's Halloween Masquerade and I want to go spy on our "competition"."He explained, raising his hand in quotations for "competition".

"Why me? Don't you have other friends?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, but you're my _best_ friend!" Angel exclaimed it was true; Dani and he have been friends for a long time. They go way back. She still remained friends with him even after everything he went through.

Angel is adopted by a wonderful woman named Vienna Parker, since his parents died in a fire when he was 4. He also happened to be in that fire too, and the only survivor. And he ended up with some burns on his chest. And then he was put up in foster care but since he was only 4 at the time, he was quickly adopted by a family. But his adopted father, Jeffrey, was a drunk who abused of him physically and his adoptive mother worked a lot so never knew of the abuse until she saw him being abused by his adopted dad when he was 6 and she sent him to jail which is where he's at now. But Angel ended up turning mean and bitter towards the abuse and carried resentment towards him. He ended up taking a lot of dance classes, singing lessons, and acting lessons. And he found himself to be pretty good and he is very cocky about it—but he doesn't call it cocky, he calls it the truth, he's pretty damn talented. But he uses his jerky attitude to show he isn't weak. But he is only kind to some people. But he's a nice guy (when he wants to be) that just went through a lot.

Dani rolled her eyes," All right then, I'll go. "She gave in. Dani was too sweet to say no to anyone she'd literally a piece of sunshine. Everyone wonders why Angel's best friends with her.

Angel grinned," Great! I'll pick you up at six!"

"All right guys, let's begin. Now, I don't want to hear any complaining on how you're tired! I was in Vocal Adrenaline and as you can see, I survived." Beth spoke up.

Angel and Dani went to their positions and Angel smirked, he was going to see who Malina was having a little friendship with…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

At Dalton Academy, The Warblers have finished an amazing number, led by Tony of course. And were now heading back to their dorms—Tony being one of them.

"Hey Tony wait up!" Daniel, a senior Warbler exclaimed to the boy.

Tony turned around and stopped to wait for the boy who jogged to him and grinned," Hey Tony! How've you been?" Daniel asked, the two were friends, one of Tony's only friends. But they were friends nonetheless.

Tony shrugged his shoulders," Fine, I guess."

"Good. Are you busy Saturday?" Daniel asked.

Tony turned to him and arched his eyebrow quizzically," You do know I'm straight, right Daniel?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and chuckled," Dude, I'm not asking you out. Besides, you're way too young for me. I was wondering if you were busy Saturday so you can come with me somewhere."

"Where?" Tony asked.

"It's McKinley's Halloween Masquerade and I want to go spy on our "competition". So how about it?"He explained, raising his hand in quotations for "competition".

Tony shrugged his shoulders," I don't know…you know I'm not much of a socializer."

Daniel nodded in understanding since he knew Tony was autistic," But you don't have to socialize with anyone, just spy on our competition. So come on! Let's go!"

Tony licked his lips and nodded," All right then. Guess I have to get a costume. It's a masquerade right?"

Daniel nodded," Yup so you cant show your face!"

"All right then, I guess we got some spying ahead of us." Tony said.

Daniel nodded," We need to try to get Aaron Evans, one of the singers in the group, to join The Warblers and make him _our _powerhouse singer so we get an even _bigger_ chance at winning Nationals. With you and Aaron, we'll win for sure!" Daniel explained.

Tony grinned," Sounds good to me! Now I'll see you later, I have this music piece in my head that I'm dying to write right now so I'm heading over to the music room."

The senior nodded," All right Mozart, see you later."

Tony nodded and the two went their separate ways, it looks like the New Directions have some drama ahead for them…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Mom, I'm home!" Jeanette Sylvester shouted as she walked inside her and her mother's home, hanging up her sweater in a hanger.

An old and graying Sue Sylvester walked in and smiled," Hey there Jeannie! How were the cheerios?"

"Hey mom, they sucked as always." Jean smirked.

Sue hugged her daughter," You are the carbon copy of me I swear! Only younger, way prettier, and amazing." Sue smiled. Sue wasn't usually sweet and caring, but after she had Jeanette, something came over her. Call it her motherly nature you could say, but Jeannie changed her. She was only nice to two people in the world and that was her sister and Jeanette. It was said that Jeannie was going to be born with abnormalities, but by some miracle, she was born healthy. A beautiful, healthy, baby girl. And that was the moment Sue believed there was a god up there.

Jean smiled," Thank you. Although today was not my day mom." Jean frowned, remembering the encounter with Will Schuester.

Sue and Jean went to the kitchen and sat down the table," Why?" Sue asked.

"Curry and Chia Pet are having the New Directions perform at the Halloween Masquerade. I let it slide this time but I told Schuester to sleep with one eye open…" the younger blonde explained.

Sue chuckled," Ah Schuester, always wanting to have his ragtag of misfits singing around the school." Sue said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm surprised the kids don't pop into song to express their feelings." Jean replied.

"Well you just worry about your cheerios winning Nationals and attempt to destroy the glee club here and there." Sue said.

Jean smiled," Will do mother, will do."

"One question, will there be a bartender at the masquerade?" Sue asked.

Jeanette nodded," Yeah, why?"

"Does his name happen to be _Parker Owens_?" Sue asked.

Jeanette nodded once more," Yup, is there any reason in particular that you are asking me this mom?"

Sue's face grimaced," I hate that kid. Never liked him. Don't know why but something about that kid gets me annoyed, I think it's his little attitude… or his hair. It's_ too_ nice. Nobody's hair is _that_ nice! Other than yours of course."

Jeanette nodded," I see, well at least you won't see him anymore, only I will. But its okay, I think I'll survive."

"You watch out from that boy Jeannie, he's trouble. He's been on the wrong side of the tracks. He claims to have turned his life around but I don't believe it. So you watch out from him okay?" Sue warned.

Jeanette nodded," Got it mom."

"All right well I'm going to take my megaphone and go to the park and scream at some fatties. Care to join?" Sue asked.

Jeanette shook her head," I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." Sue left the kitchen and took her megaphone and Jeanette could hear from outside her mother screaming,

"Hey Fatties! You think running is hard? Try having a conversation with a monk sworn into silence! That's hard!"

The blonde chuckled, some things never change with her mom.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Jesse, Natalie, and Francesca were at the local mall and Natalie had insisted to Jesse that she was in need of new clothes, and Jesse usually always did what the bitchy gold digger wanted. And Jesse insisted Francesca to tag along so Natalie and she could "bond". Well the only _bonding_ the two were doing was ignoring each other.

"Oooh Jessie-Bear look at this bag! Isn't it to die for?" Natalie squealed.

Jesse looked at the price tag," And so is the price. I think it's a little too expensive Natie-bug…"

Natalie pouted," But Jessie-Bear! I _really_ like it!" she whined.

Jesse gave in and nodded, Natalie squealing and giving him a peck on the lips. Francesca rolled her eyes, she didn't like to be mean and she never wasn't, but Natalie was truly a gold digging bitch! She didn't like how the plastic blonde always manipulated Jesse, mostly because she still had feelings for him…but Jesse seemed to be clearly in love with Blondie over here.

"Jesse, so we meet again…" a voice spoke up.

The three turned to see Rachel and the rest of the old New Direction girls (plus Kurt) at the store, shopping for an outfit to wear at the club on Saturday.

"Rachel! Hey, funny to run into you here." Jesse smiled, the ex-couple had mended their relationship and became good friends. Though Rachel wasn't too fond of Natalie, but she never said anything.

"Yeah…funny." Natalie sneered, sending a dirty look to Rachel who sent one back.

"_Anyway,_ the girls and I were wondering if you and Francesca would like to go with us and the guys on Saturday to "Paradise Island Nightclub". We thought since our kids will be at a dance, we'd take the opportunity to have fun for a change." Rachel said.

"What about _me?"_ Natalie asked.

"New Directions only. Sorry." Rachel replied.

"Francesca wasn't part of the New Directions, and neither was Jesse he was in Vocal Adrenaline." Natalie retorted.

Quinn stepped in," Correction: He actually _was_ in the New Directions for a short amount of time."

"Well what about Francesca?" Natalie snapped.

Now, Santana stepped in front of the girl," All right listen you Plastic Dolly Parton, we don't like you. Francesca here is _actually likable_ and we'd prefer her over you. Now go to your little plastic doctor and get yourself a boob job or something, you're looking a little bland."

Natalie scoffed and turned to Jesse," Are you going to let them _talk to me_ like this Jesse?" she exclaimed.

"Uh-I-I don't—"Jesse stuttered.

"Well look at that she even leaves her fiancé traumatized." Sugar commented.

Rachel turned to Jesse," So will you go?"

"Natalie has to go too though." Jesse replied.

Rachel sighed," Fine. _She_ can go." Rachel hissed.

Natalie smiled triumphantly," Oh yay."

Santana looked at Francesca who was just standing there—clearly bored with her arms crossed to her chest.

"Hey why don't we take Francesca with us to shop around a bit? She seems a bit bored and we can't blame her with misshapen Barbie over here only buying for her." Santana suggested.

Francesca looked up surprisingly at the Latina," You don't have to…" she trailed off.

"I think it's a great idea." Jesse commented, turning to the Brazilian native," You should shop around with them while I stay here with Natalie. You could just call me when you're done."

Francesca hesitantly nodded," Okay." She smiled politely at the glee girls (plus Kurt) who smiled back.

Jesse took out his wallet and handed Francesca one of his credit cards, the woman quickly shook her head," Oh no Jesse you don't have to—"

"—take it. Buy yourself something nice for Saturday—that is if you want to go." Jesse interrupted.

Francesca smiled gratefully and nodded," Thank you."

Jesse nodded and smiled," Well I'll leave you to shopping , have fun."

Francesca nodded and she walked over to the glee girls who happily took her in," All right so you should probably thank us from saving you from the Wicked Bitch of Ohio." Rachel said.

Francesca giggled," Thank you, but Natalie isn't that bad…" the girls sent her a look and Francesca smirked," She's worse." The girls laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Cant say I don't agree with that, what was wrong with Jesse when he laid eyes on her?" Mercedes asked.

"I think he was drugged, or high, or maybe he's just a plain old idiot." Santana replied snarkily.

Francesca turned to Santana," He isn't an idiot. "Francesca replied, she didn't like it when they talked about Jesse or her daughter—Natalie yes—but Jesse and Malina no.

Everyone looked at each other and grinned, "Looks like someone still has the hots for an old love…" Tina grinned.

Kurt, being the romantic person he is, squealed," Oh my god it's the rekindling of an old romance!"

"I don't love him." Francesca lied.

"You do!" they all chorused.

"He's getting _married!_ And he still isn't over his wife…" Francesca replied.

They all looked at her, "WIFE? He had a _wife?" _Mercedes exclaimed, "Tell us everything."

They all walked inside the store and looked around, "I don't think I should…" Francesca said.

"Please tell us! We won't tell a soul! We swear!" Kurt exclaimed.

Francesca giggled," Well I guess so."

"Yes!" Kurt squealed.

"Well basically after he left Brazil, he went back to New York and met a woman names Michelle Peterson. She was beautiful and she had an amazing voice. Possibly even more amazing than Rachel—"

Rachel coughed," No, sorry no one could be as talented as me—wait did you say Michelle? Christine from Phantom of the Opera Michelle?"

Francesca nodded," Yeah, her. Well they hit it off right away and they got married a couple of months later. Then she got pregnant and they had a son, Anthony St. James. Wonderful boy. He goes to Dalton Academy. Anyway, they were happy. Although when Anthony was about 2, he was diagnosed with High-Functioning Autism. But they managed to pull through and they were happy. But then Michelle was diagnosed with Breast cancer and died when Tony was only 7. From what I know, Jesse really did love her…"

"Wait so Jesse has _another_ kid? He's probably _really_ talented." Kurt said.

Francesca nodded," He is. He composes his own music and is pretty much a child prodigy. Like Mozart. And he's an amazing singer and dancer."

"Well I'm sure Jesse still loves you too. You should see the looks he gives you, they're so full of love and cherish…aww you two should be together! Not Blondie and him!" Kurt exclaimed.

The Brazilian woman smiled softly," If only…"

"Hey, if it's mean to be, it'll happen. Like Puck and I, aka my husband. We had a baby together at 16 but we gave her up. From then on we were bonded for life. Everybody told us we were meant to be but we always denied it. Suddenly, Rachel, Finn, Puck, and I took a trip to Vegas and after a very, _very_ drunken night, I woke up the next day with a wedding ring on my finger and Puck next to me with a wedding ring. We were going to get a divorce, but somehow, we fell in love. And now here I am, happy. So if you and Jesse are meant to be, it _will _happen." Quinn explained.

Francesca's eyes widened," You _eloped?_ Wow, I'd never see it from you…"

"Trust me, we didn't either. She suddenly came back with a wedding ring and Puck by her side and we all knew it was going to happen—but not like _that_!" Santana exclaimed.

Everyone laughed," You guys surely went through a lot." Francesca said.

"Trust me, that is _nothing_ compared to other things that happened." Rachel replied.

Francesca nodded," I'm starting to second guess our friendship now with so much drama…"

"It's too late now, you've joined the dark side." Rachel joked.

"As long as Natalie isn't there, I'll go." Francesca answered, being serious.

Everyone laughed," We'd all like to be anywhere where she isn't." Santana said.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Saturday came and it was the big day, McKinley's Annual Halloween Masquerade! And everyone was excited at what the night would bring for them. Hopefully nothing bad—but then again. This _was_ teenagers we were talking about.

Oliver walked in the school and everywhere you could see Halloween decorations, a skeleton hanging on one side, a pumpkin the other. Everywhere you looked there was something that had to do with Halloween, possibly his favorite holiday!

The only problem was that he had a mix-up with his costume. He was originally supposed to go as Spider Man. But somehow, _someway_, they mixed it up with the Green Hornet. Who could possibly mess that up? Well apparently them.

He continued walking down the hallways when suddenly a shadow passed by pretty fast that he barely saw it. He looked around and continued walking. It was nothing. Suddenly he saw it again. It was nothing, nothing at all. He heard a noise and looked towards the direction of the noise and when he turned back he jumped and screamed. Then he laughed, it was Ethan as a Ninja.

"Dude! Not cool!" Oliver exclaimed.

Ethan laughed," You should've seen the look on your face! _Priceless_! Totally a picture moment."

Oliver sent him a glare through his mask," Okay so it was kind of funny…"

Ethan nodded," Told you."

"Lord Voldermort is watching you…" they heard a voice all-too-familiar, Aidan's.

They turned around and screamed, it was Aidan as Lord Voldemort and it was pretty creepy," Aidan you look so damn creepy!"

"Well it _is_ Lord Voldemort! What did you expect? David Beckam? "Aidan asked.

"True, now enough with the shenanigans and let's par-tay!" Ethan exclaimed, moon walking his way to the gym.

The trio walked in and the entire gym was decorated in Halloween decorations. Orange and yellow lights were hanged all around and "ghosts" and "vampires" hanging around. There was even a haunted house to fundraise for the cheerios (though they had a _very_ good budget, they didn't need any more money).

"This looks awesome!" Oliver commented excitingly.

"Yup."

"Yeah…"

"So, let's go see if we can find some of our friends—_if_ we could." Aidan said.

The other two nodded and walked more inside the gym.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Rowan, Delilah, Adeline, and Adara stood by the haunted house, courtesy of the cheerios and since they were freshmen they were supposed to charge admission of entrance for the haunted house.

"This freaking blows!" Rowan huffed, crossing her arms.

Adeline handed a ticket to a student and nodded," Luckily it's only for a while. We'll still be able to perform and dance."

"Yeah, let's be positive about this. Do you think the haunted house is actually scary?" Delilah asked, fixing her white mask.

"Probably, I mean, Coach Jen is pretty scary…" Adara answered.

"How do you think Scotty looks? I haven't seen her yet…"Adeline asked.

"She probably looks totally hot—she _is _Cat Woman!" Adara replied.

Rowan turned to them," Did you say Cat Woman?"

"No, we said Cat Lady!" Adeline replied sarcastically.

Rowan rolled her eyes," Your sarcasm aside, I would turn around if I were you."

"Why?" Adara and Adeline said in unison.

"Because Cat Woman is right in back of you." Scotty said from behind them.

The two turned and their jaws dropped, leather sure did look good on Scotty. And with her new contacts on, she looked all kinds of beautiful—even with a mask on!

"Oh my gosh Scotty! You look _amazing_! Keegan is going to _die_ when he sees you!" Adara squealed.

Scotty chuckled," Oh he saw me, and then he told me he had to go to the bathroom…" Scotty trailed off.

Adeline winked," Looks like someone here is turning on guys already!"

"What about you guys? You all look amazing too! Adeline, you look identical to Snow White! You even got the red lips and red headband! Adara, you are surely a sexy pirate—just don't let your brother see you! And Rowan, you make one hot Spiderwoman. And Delilah, the White Swan surely fits you. Looks like I wont be the only one turning on guys…" Scotty said.

The 4 girls laughed," Yeah, it's going to be one interesting night…"Delilah said.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Angel and Danielle walked inside the large gym—theirs was much bigger. Angel was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera and Danielle as Minnie Mouse with a red masquerade mask.

"So, this seems like fun." Dani commented.

"We're not here to have fun Dani, we're here to spy—_and_ have fun." Angel replied with a smile.

Dani nodded," Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. "

"Did I make the right choice bringing you?" Angel asked with a laugh.

"Did you?" she narrowed her eyes.

He hugged her," Yeah, I did I guess. Now come on! I need to find someone." That someone being Malina.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Malina sat in a bar stool where Parker was serving drinks (non-alcoholic) to the kids.

"Waiting for someone?" Parker asked.

Malina nodded," Yeah, a friend of mine."

He leaned closer to her," Care to explain who this _friend_ would be?" he asked, with a smile.

Malina blushed lightly," Her name's Adrian…"

"Adrian…she sounds hot." Parker replied with a laugh.

Malina scoffed," She isn't _just_ hot—and let me tell you she _is_—but she's also really sweet and kind and pretty funny." Malina went on and on about the amazing Adrian.

Parker laughed," Looks like you got the hots for this Adrian girl."

"Don't I know it?" Malina chuckled," Where is she? She told me to meet her here."

"Did you tell her what you were dressed like?" Parker asked, serving a drink to a teen.

Malina nodded," I told her I was Elena from "The Legend of Zorro"—with a black masquerade mask."

"Well then, I assume she'll find you." Parker assured.

"She did." She heard a voice from behind her. Malina turned around to see Adrian dressed as a very, _very_ sexy Little Red Riding Hood. Her long, tanned legs showing off. Malina eyed her up and down and smiled.

"Adrian! For a second there I assumed you wouldn't come…" Malina said.

Adrian smiled," Do you really think I'd blow off the chance to spend time with you?"

Malina blushed," Well I assumed it for a while…"

"So who's your friend?" Adrian asked, motioning Parker.

Parker smiled, "The name's Parker Owens, but you could call me Park. Pleasure to meet you Adrian. Malina here is always talking about you. I mean really she—"

"—I think that's enough of Parker for one day!" Malina interjected, sending a glare to Parker who chuckled.

"Okay, let's go dance. The guys are about to perform!" Adrian exclaimed.

Malina nodded and the two quickly headed to the dance floor. Parker chuckled as he stood there," Ah young love."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Prince Charming? Really Tony?" Daniel asked the boy, who was dressed as Prince Charming in a gold masquerade mask.

Tony nodded," Why not? I am pretty charming." He smirked.

Daniel chuckled," All right, I won't question it. But we're here to spy so remember that!"

Tony nodded," I know, so we're trying to recruit that Aaron kid right?"

Daniel nodded," Yup now come on Charming. We got some spying to do."

"Coming Archer! Really dude? An Archer?" Tony questioned, looking at the boy who was wearing an green archer costume.

"Shut up, you know it's awesome!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Okay so maybe I do like it, but I won't admit it!" Tony said.

"You just did."

"Let's just go!"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Nikki stood by the food table, hearing many whistles and groans here and there—come on—she was wearing a _super short, super showy_ nurse costume plus a white and red mask! How could it not get any hotter than that?

Suddenly, she caught sight of Cheryl who was wearing the sexy librarians outfit with a navy blue mask and my, my, my did it look so _sexy_ on her. Nikki gulped as Cheryl walked her way.

"Looking good Nikki." Cheryl complimented, sending her a wink.

Nikki pursed her lips, eyeing the girl up and down—pretty much undressing her with her eyes," Looking mighty fine yourself Cheryl." Nikki said nervously.

Cheryl smirked, she knew she was torturing the blonde so she decided to torture her as much as she could for fun.

"So, are you still saving that dance for me?" Cheryl asked seductively.

Nikki nodded," Mhmm…"

"Good. I would hate not do dance with you." Cheryl answered, watching as Nikki stared at her.

"So—um the guys are going to perform soon." Nikki said.

"That's good, I'm sure they'll do great." Cheryl said.

Nikki stared at Cheryl's legs," Yeah…" She was going to die tonight, she just knew it!

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Keegan was in the boy's bathroom. He had seen Scotty as Cat Woman. _The leather…so tight…Scotty looked so…_he couldn't even describe it! He already found her beautiful but this was on a whole other level.

Suddenly Grayson walked in and saw his friend, dressed as Lil' Wayne and breathing heavily," Keegs, are you all right? You seem kind of…turned on…" Grayson said uneasily.

"Scotty…Cat Woman…tight leather…so…" he groaned," Scotty's wearing a super hot outfit and I think I'm going to die. _Is this real life_?" he asked. Keegan was clearly nerve-wracked.

"Whoa man! Calm down! I'm sure Scotty looks amazing but you got to calm yourself down…_think Beiste…think Beiste…_" Grayson told him, trying to calm down his best friend.

Keegan began to think about Coach Beiste and he slowly (_very slowly!)_ calmed down. He looked over at his friend," You're such a good friend! I think I'm okay now. But the moment I see Scotty, I. Will. Die."

"You'll be okay man. I haven't seen Delilah yet but I hope I'm not in your situation. Lucky for me, I can control myself….maybe." Grayson replied.

Keegan laughed," Why must girls be so damn beautiful? Why? Tell me why Grayson!" Keegan exclaimed.

Grayson laughed," Come on man, we got a performance to do!" Grayson patted his friends back.

Keegan nodded," Okay. Let's do it! By the way, nice costume."

Grayson looked at his costume, he was dressed as a bandit—Like Zorro," Thanks man! Now come on!"

And the two friends walked from the bathroom and to the dance to perform their number.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Gabe, who's dressed as a zombie and looks almost identical to one walks like a zombie and starts singing, _It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_  
Oliver stepped in and grinned as he sang, _Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it, _Ethan sings_  
_All the boys froze and Orion, who was looked nearly identical to Tim Burton's Mad Hatter sang, _You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed, _All the boys appeared and started dancing to the song.__

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight, They all sang. The audience began dancing, getting into the music and cheering.__

Aaron steps in, with a tight shirt, cut shorts, High Top Converse, and a black dog mask with wolf wars and sing, _You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
_Mason walks in and touches Aaron's shoulder and sings, _You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl, _Grayson sings._  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time, _Keegan sang.__

All the boys began to dance the Thriller dance as they sang, _'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life, Mason said in his deep voice, he was dressed like Batman.__

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side, Mason sang._  
_Aidan came in dressed as Lord Voldemort and sang, _They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah, _Grayson sang._  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see, _Connor sang as Ethan and Gabe did some insane moves, and walked around like zombies. Everyone danced the Thriller dance and were having a fun time dancing to the song.__

All the boys danced to the song and sang, _That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)

__Aaron stepped in and had a smirk as he said in a deep and scary voice, _Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood,_

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh, Ethan sang, while dancing.__

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom, Grayson said in a deep voice.__

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller Muahahaha! Connor said in his deep and scary voice.

The song ended and before anyone could cheer, a loud and shrill scream was heard—a girl scream…_and it wasn't part of the performance…_

**Cliffhanger! Who was screaming? Well you'll have to find out next chapter! I hope you liked it and as you can see I added new characters so I'll put them right now. I'll update as soon as possible! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**New Characters:**

Parker Owens- Celeb look-a-like: Ben Bowers (he is insanely cute! He's in my list of future husbands! Haha if you'd like to know my list of lovers PM me!)

Daniel Valentine- Celeb look-a-like: Robbie Amell (Also cute but not on my list)

**In my profile, I have the links of the costumes worn at the masquerade so check them out!**

**Songs:**

**Thriller- Michael Jackson**


	11. This Is Halloween Part Two

Everybody's heads turned towards the source of the scream which came from inside the Haunted House.

The New Direction guys quickly went to the Haunted House where the rest of The New Directions were.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

Adeline, Delilah, Rowan, and Adara shrugged their shoulders," We don't know! We just suddenly heard a scream!" Adara exclaimed.

"Who's in there?" Oliver asked.

"Some jocks and…_Nikki and Cheryl_…" Adeline turned pale and quickly ran inside the haunted house.

"You don't think…do you think the jocks did something to one of them?" Delilah asked nervously.

Connor, Oliver, Mason, and Delilah ran inside to look for their sister respectively.

"What do you think happened?" Orion asked.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders," Hopefully nothing bad."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Inside the Haunted House, the 5 ran inside the Haunted House, trying not to scream or jump every time something scary or spooky appeared up their faces.

"Cheryl! Nikki!" Mason shouted loud through the haunted house, pushing a scary clown who was laughing maniacally out of his way.

"Where are they?" Oliver asked, speeding up his pace.

Suddenly they heard the clicks of high heels coming their way and it was Nikki who was shaky and freaking out," Nikki!" The other Puckerman children ran to Nikki and hugged her.

"Where's Cheryl Nikki?" Adeline asked.

Nikki turned to them," I-I don't know! We-we were together the whole time and suddenly some jocks jumped us and they took Cheryl _god knows where_, that's when she screamed! I've been looking ev-everywhere for her and I cant find her!"

Adeline and Oliver started running, looking frantically for their sister," Cheryl!" Oliver yelled.

"Cheryl!" Adeline shouted next.

The Puckerman's ran up to them," We'll find her." Connor assured.

The two Hudson children nodded and continued walking and dodging the scary props along the way. Suddenly they heard thumping noise and screams of help.

"Cheryl!" Oliver screamed.

"_Help! _Help me _please! _Oliver _help_!" Cheryl screamed from somewhere in the haunted house.

They all followed the thumping noise and scream and made it to a door and tried to open it with no such luck.

"It won't open!" Oliver exclaimed, trying to open the door.

"Cheryl, it's me Adeline. We're here now but we can't open the door!" Adeline said to the door.

"I-It's locked because the jocks locked it! They took the key! _Kick it open! Please_! I can't stand it in here anymore!" Cheryl exclaimed.

Nikki stepped in," I'll kick it. Move away from the door Cher!"

You could hear the faint steps of clicking heels backing away from the door, Nikki stepped back and screamed as she kicked the door open and there was a tear stained Cheryl, with shaky breaths.

"Damn Nikki, you can kick." Mason commented.

"Not the time Mase." Nikki said as she ran inside the room where Cheryl and the other two Hudson's were.

"Cheryl, I am _so_ sorry! I could've done something, I could've—"Nikki was cut off by a hug from Cheryl.

"It's okay. There wasn't anything you could do." Cheryl replied.

"Okay, can you explain to us what happened?" Oliver asked.

Cheryl nodded," Nikki and I were just in the haunted house, laughing and having fun. And these jocks suddenly came in and grabbed the two of us and pushed Nikki away from me. A-and they started calling so many homophobic names because as you all know, I play for the other team. And so they took me in here where all the devils and that scary shit are and told me this is where I belong. And I was in here until you found me." Cheryl explained.

Oliver and Adeline's expressions turned dark," Who were they Cheryl? Who _were_ they?" Oliver asked, coldly.

"I-I couldn't see who it was because they had masks on…" Cheryl answered.

Adeline huffed," Well when we find out who they are, I'm going to hurt them _so _bad they'll never have children and I'll win an award for saving the human race!"

Everyone laughed," Do you want to go home Cher? Because we can go home if you want." Oliver asked.

Cheryl shook her head," No, I came to have fun and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Nikki smiled," That's the spirit! Come on, let's go back before anyone starts asking where we are even more."

Everyone nodded and left the haunted house and back to where there was a small crowd.

Adrian right away ran up to Cheryl and touched her shoulders," Oh my god Cheryl are you okay? Did they hurt you? I swear if they hurt you I will beat the living hell out of them…" Adrian trailed off, releasing her inner Snix.

Cheryl chuckled, "I'm fine Adrian. Now, LET'S PARTY!" Cheryl shouted at the top of her lungs and everyone cheered and went back to the dance floor.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adrian walked back to where she had left Malina to only see a guy next to Malina, _clearly _flirting with her! Adrian tried so hard not to want to punch the guy in the face. Who would dare flirt with her? Not saying Malina isn't pretty because she is—she _really_ is—but she didn't like other people hitting on Malina. Even if they were only friends...but she wanted something _more_…

Adrian walked towards to the two and sent a smug smile to the guy and looked at Malina," Hey, sorry for not coming back sooner. I was worried about Cheryl and—"

"—its fine Adrian is she okay?" Malina interjected.

Adrian nodded," She's fine, thank god."

Malina nodded," That's good. Well this is Brent; he just came to keep me company while you were gone." Malina told her.

Brent sent Adrian a small smile and Adrian didn't return it," Well it's clear I'm back so Brent can go back to wherever he came from, _right Brent_?" Adrian asked, sending the boy a look.

Brent slowly nodded and stood up and quickly left, afraid of Adrian's inner Snix coming out at any moment.

"Aw, too bad he had to go. He was pretty nice." Malina said.

Adrian pursed her lips," He's all right. Though he's kind of a jerk so I wouldn't go near him." Adrian lied; she had never seen the guy in her life until now.

Malina shrugged her shoulders," If you say so. Now come on," Malina stood up," Let's go dance!"

Adrian smiled and nodded, and the two went to the dance floor to dance.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

At "Paradise Island Nightclub", the old New Directions (plus Jesse, Natalie, and Francesca) were inside. Lights flashing and music pounding in their ears, and the floor vibrating. They haven't had this much fun in ages! It was as if they were teenagers again.

"Let's all toast to Sugar who came up with the _best idea ever! Woo_!" Brittany shouted through the music while dancing and a drink on her hand.

Everyone cheered and gulped down their drink in their hand started dancing on the floor. Francesca sat on a table playing with her drink; she'd never really done anything like this before. And she felt kind of out of place.

Jesse suddenly appeared sitting next to her, his curly hair out of place and a drink in his hand (his 5th but she wasn't counting…)

"Hey Fran! Why aren't you having fun? You should be dancing and drinking and dancing," he slurred, and then he laughed," I said dancing twice! _Twice! _Ha-ha and I said twice, _twice_! Oh there I go again!" he laughed.

Francesca chuckled," You're _clearly_ drunk."

He stood up, almost falling in the action," I am _not_ drunk!" he exclaimed," I simply just had more than one drink and I'm feeling woozy but that isn't drunk! "He pointed towards the old New Directions," _That's drunk!"_

Sam and Mercedes, also with drinks in their hands were laughing about who knows what, but they were laughing hysterically and dancing (or at least attempting to) around the dance floor and saying_," What's up Doc'?"_ to random people who seemed annoyed by their actions.

Tina and Mike were making out in the dance floor, drinking and laughing. These two looked like they were so close to ripping their clothes off.

"I love you Mike you know that?" Tina questioned drunkenly.

"FOREVER AND EVER BABY! WHOO!" Mike shouted at the top of his lungs. And the two went back to making out.

With Sugar and Artie, they were both drinking from a bottle of Vodka they'd bought and Sugar was sitting in Artie's lap while Artie wheeled around.

"I feel so awesome!" Sugar exclaimed, laughing.

"BEST. IDEA. EVER!" Artie shouted from the top of his lungs, accidentally running into a table and the two cracked up laughing.

Harmony and Rory were shouting at the top of their lungs, some song you couldn't tell what it was because it was so incoherent, you could barely hear a word from it.

" weee aaarerrr youuuunnngg!" Rory and Harmony sang together, surprisingly still in key," Sooo let's seeet thiiss worrrlld on Fiiiiiiireeee wee can burn briiighter than the !"

"GOODNIGHT IRELAND!" Rory shouted, throwing his fist in the air.

Harmony cackled," No honey, we're in _Lima_!"

Rory nodded," GOODNIGHT _LIMA_!" Rory shouted again, throwing his fist in the air.

Brittany and Santana were sitting on a table, taking tequila shots and laughing, Brittany once again turning into a stripper drunk, standing up on the table and dancing sexily while Santana gawked at Brittany's body.

Santana took out a couple of bills and threw them to Brittany," That's my wife! She's so fucking sexy! Whoo! Shake that Brit-Brit!" Santana slurred.

And Brittany moved her hips sexily," I LIKE DUCKS!" the blonde shouted.

"You hear that? MY WIFE LIKES DUCKS!" Santana yelled, and she got up on the table with Brittany and started dancing sexily herself. It appears Santana has turned to stripper drunk too…

Kurt and Blaine were at the dance floor, Kurt hysterically crying as he slurred," Itt'ssssss timmmmmeeee to ry defryyyyyyying . IIIIIIIIII thinkkkkk I'llllllllllllllllllllllllll tryyyyyyyy defyingggg—"Kurt started crying even more," That song always gets to me!" Kurt slurred.

Blaine was hugging (or attempting to hug) Kurt and smiled lovingly at him," Kurt, YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU MAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEE MEEEEEEEE FEEL LIKE I'MMMM LIIIVING AAAAA TEEENNAAGE DREAMMMMMMM!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt smiled back and kissed Blaine and then pulled back," AND YOUUUUUU WONTTT BRING MEEEEE DOOOOOOOWN!" He started crying again," Defying Gravity you bitch!" Kurt started sobbing," Why you make me cryyyy?" Kurt sobbed.

With Finn and Rachel, Finn danced around the floor like a Walrus who just got shot while he drank, his hair was all over the place. Rachel was dancing and drinking a shot of tequila and hysterically laughing.

"IT TASTES LIKE TEQUILA! TEEEEEQUILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She yelled loudly.

Everyone cheered while they danced and Rachel held onto Finn, "We're meant to be right Finnie?" Rachel slurred.

Finn nodded," We're like Jack and Rose! We looooveee each otherrrr." Finn slurred.

Suddenly Rachel started crying," YOU'RE GOING TO DIE? FINN'S GOING TO DIE LIKE JACK! NOOOO! I CAN'T LOSE HIM!" Rachel started shaking Finn," HOLD ON FINN! HOLD ONNNNN!" Finn looked confused and continued dancing horribly.

Quinn sent a glare to Puck," I hate you, I hate you! You made me _so fat_! I use to have _fucking abs_ Puckerman! _ABS_!" Quinn shouted.

Puck was dancing, ignoring her and she pulled him towards her," DON'T IGNORE ME PUCKERMAN! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! I'M FAT AND I'M UGLY!"Quinn started crying hysterically," YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME! AND I'M GOING TO DIE FOREVER ALONE WITH 50 CATS! _50 CATS!" _Quinn shouted.

Puck threw his hands up in the air," Chilllaaaaaxxxx babeeeee, you're fucking sexy! I wouldn't leave you! I'd be an idiot if I did."

"I hate you Puck!" Quinn slurred angrily.

Puck slowly tried walking away but Quinn grabbed him and brought him back," No kiss me!" and the two went into a _very_ heated make-out session. Whoa, talk about scary Quinn…

Francesca had her mouth open," Wow, they're really drunk." Then she noticed Natalie wasn't there," Where's Natalie?"

"She went back home, said she didn't want to hang out with losers." Jesse answered with a shrug," Come on Fran! Have a drink! Have _fun!" _Jesse exclaimed.

Francesca stared at her drink, she's never really had fun in ages, and one time wouldn't be so bad. She gulped down her drink and a tequila shot Jesse had gave her," LET'S PARTY!" She yelled.

Jesse whooped and took Fran to the dance floor and she started dancing and drinking. She's never had that much fun in her life.

"What do you guys think the kids are doing?" Santana asked drunkenly.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron appeared on the stage, his hair without any product so it was all over the place but in a sexy way. His tight shirt was ripped up, and you were able to see his abs more clearly and girls were screaming, even though they would _never _have a chance with him.

Aaron smirked as he sang, _Moon shine (moonshine) on the bayou  
Love shrine (love shrine) break the taboo  
I wanna know what's in your potion  
Bound by total devotion_

I was lookin' for love all over  
You're the hunter and I'm your prey  
Now I'm lost in a love hangover  
I try to leave but I have to stay, Aaron shook his hips like touching his abs seductively, receiving groans and screams from girls and guys alike…__

Aaron grinned as he sang seductively, _'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo  
(Under your spell)  
'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo  
(Under your spell)_

Aaron began thrusting his hips and everyone cheered and the boy smirked, he had these people _melting_ with his sex appeal.__

Swamp sings over the bazaar  
Snake bites aligning stars  
I'm enraptured there is no cure  
No sanctuary from your allure

I was lookin' for love all over  
You're the hunter and I'm your prey  
Now I'm lost in a love hangover  
I try to leave but I have to stay

He grabbed fistfuls of his hair seductively and smirked evilly as he sent a wink to the crowd, _'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo  
(Under your spell)  
'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo  
(Under your spell)_

'Cause the voodoo that you do  
Is all that you can do  
To make me into your fool  
'Cause when you do your voodoo  
I'm just like a doll  
That your pins keep pushing into

Adara stood next to Orion and smirked, "Aaron is like one lf the _hottest _guys around, even if he's gay, right Oreo?" she asked her brother, with an evil smirk on her face.

Orion gulped as he watched the performance, Aaron was doing pelvic thrusts that just turned him on," I-I-I g-guess so." He answered.

Adara smirked," I'm seriously turned on right now. Aren't you?"

Orion bit his lip and didn't answer; of course he was, with _those _movements who wouldn't be? He turned to see a guy dressed as an archer in green pretty much _eye raping_ Aaron with his eyes; he sent him a glare while Adara chuckled at her brother's jealously. __

So every time I try to break this trance  
I'm just so afraid I'll miss my chance  
To be bewitched by the bayou

I just gotta say I want your hex  
I don't wanna live without your hex  
I'm so obsessed with your sexiness

Yeah...

Tony and Daniel bobbed their heads to the song," This guy's _really_ good." Tony commented.

Daniel nodded, turned on by the sexy dance moves and smirked while eye raping Aaron," Yes, very." Aaron looked at him and Daniel sent him a wink and Aaron returned it.__

'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo  
(Under your spell)  
'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo  
(Under your spell)  
'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo  
(Under your spell)  
'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo  
(Under your spell)  
(So obsessed with your sexiness), Aaron finished the song and everyone cheered loudly, that certainly was a sexy song…

Aaron stepped off the stage and Daniel walked towards him," That was pretty good. Props to you." Daniel complimented him.

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it." Aaron replied.

Daniel leaned seductively towards Aaron, "You know that line,_ You're the hunter and I'm your prey? _Well I think that fits us don't you think?" he winked.

Aaron chuckled," Are you _flirting_ with me sir?"

"Whatever you want to call it sexy werewolf." He replied.

Aaron laughed," I'm Aaron." He extended his hand that Daniel gladly took.

"Daniel, might I say, Aaron is a lovely name." Daniel said.

Aaron laughed and looked away," You're certainly the flirter aren't you?"

Orion looked at the scene from afar and snarled. Adara laughed," Meow! Retract the claws Orion! No need to make a scene here…"

"I'm not going to make a scene." Orion replied, his eyes never looking away from Daniel and Aaron who were obviously flirting with each other.

"You better not. Calm down Kitty Cat." Adara smirked.

Orion rolled his eyes," Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

Adara chuckled," Well if you want me to leave, I'll gladly do so." The redhead said, leaving Orion by himself, sending non-stop glares to Daniel.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Jeanette huffed as she took a seat on one of the stools in the bar," Stupid kids." She muttered," I could be doing something better with my life right now but instead I have to chaperone horny teenagers. _What a life_!" she said to herself.

"I feel you." She heard a voice say. She turned to see a very sexy man, with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He smiled, putting down a glass he was polishing," Parker. Parker Owens." He introduced himself, offering a handshake she hesitantly took," And you are lovely?"

She rolled her eyes," Jeanette Sylvester." She answered harshly; she realized it was the guy her mother disliked.

He nodded," Do you happen to be related to a Sue Sylvester?" he asked.

"She's my mother." She answered, crossing her arms.

"Oh, she hates me. In case you haven't known." Park replied.

The blonde nodded," So I've been told."

He chuckled," Would you like a drink?"He asked, taking out a glass.

"Are you intending to put a date/rape drug on my drink and take advantage of me while I'm unconscious? If so, _no_." she answered bluntly.

He chuckled," I wouldn't need that, you'd willingly sleep with me." Parker smirked.

She scoffed," Would not."

"Would too. But let's not fight about it. Let's just simply have a chat and get to know each other." He told her.

"And why would I do _that_?" she asked.

He leaned closer to her," Because like your words say, you want something better to do then chaperone horny teenagers. And I figure I'm that better."

She laughed," Well if there's no other option, I'll take it." She said flirtatiously.

He grinned," You have pretty eyes you know that?" he said, staring into her mesmerizing green eyes.

The blonde beauty blushed," Um thank you, yours are lovely too—green like mine." She replied, staring into his green eyes—possibly the most gorgeous green eyes she's ever seen. She quickly looked away, trying to appear bored and uninterested.

"So, do you still want that drink?" he asked.

She nodded," Sure."

"Root beer?" he asked.

She nodded," Yeah."

He nodded taking out a root beer bottle and throwing it in the air and catching it, doing all kinds of trick with the bottle. She looked interestedly at the tricks and then he took out a glass cup and started juggling the bottle and glass. Finally he put the glass down and opened the bottle and put it in the palm of his hand and poured the soda without holding it. And handed her the drink.

He smirked," What did you think?"

She smiled," Impressive, but I could do better tricks." She said confidently.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Show me." He told her.

Jeanette stood up and walked over to the other side of the bar and noticed how tall and muscular he was. She ignored the thoughts and motioned him to move and he did so taking a seat.

She grabbed a bottle of soda and started juggling it, then grabbing a glass cup and juggling it. Then she put the glass down and threw the bottle high up in the air and did a back flip and then caught the bottle when she landed and opened the bottle and poured the drink and passed it to Parker who had his mouth open in shock.

"How—how did you _do that_? Where did you learn?" he asked, surprised.

Jeanette smiled triumphantly," You're not the only bartender here."

"You were a bartender?"He asked.

"It was part-time. I don't do it anymore." She answered, going back to her seat and drinking the root beer.

"Well might I say, I'm quite impressed." Parker commented.

"Thank you."

"So tell me about yourself Jeanette Sylvester." He said, handing a teen a drink.

"Well _Parker Owens_. I pretty much grew up here in Lima. My mom had me kind of old so I was a miracle being healthy and all. She raised me on her own. It was just her and me all the time. I went to McKinley too. I was cheerleading captain all through high school and college. And I became a cheerleading coach here at McKinley since my mom recently retired. "Jeanette explained.

"Huh, interesting. Did your dad leave you two?" he asked, since his father had left his mom before he was born.

She shook her head," No, my mom went to a doctor to get pregnant off some guys sperm. My mom claims it's a celebrity but I don't know."

He nodded," So you were just a cheerleader all your life?"

Jeanette shook her head," I was also in glee club. The New Directions. I only did it to spy though because my mom never really liked them. They won Nationals once with me in it. But it was only a year that I was in it. My senior year. The glee club coach had me be female lead."

"So you sing?" Parker asked, a smile appearing his face.

Jean blushed," I use to—not anymore."

"Sing to me."

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"Because I'm curious." Parker answered.

"I don't know…I'll need more convincing than that…" Jeanette trailed off with a smirk on her face.

Parker laughed," All right, will you, Jeanette Sylvester, _please oh please _sing for me? I'm dying to hear the voice you manifest!" he begged dramatically.

Jean laughed," Well how can I say no to _that_? Very well. What song do you want me to sing?" she asked.

"Faithfully. By Journey." He answered quickly, it was one of his favorite bands.

She rolled her eyes, Schuester was a huge fan of Journey," Fine—but only a small portion."

Parker nodded," Very well."

Jeanette smiled and sang_,_

_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind, _she sang softly at first but started to gain confidence and sang the song with much more confidence and emotion._  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love  
Along the wire, _Jeanette sang with emotion. Parker's eyes widened, she had a marvelous—event through the loud music, and you could hear her angelic voice.__

They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me, Jeanette stared into his green eyes and Parker did the same and she sang the next line,_  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, boy, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours, _ she smiled,_ Faithfully…_she finished the last note and Parker clapped enthusiastically.

"You can cheerlead, you can bartend, _and_ you can sing? What can't you do Miss Jeanette?" Parker asked.

Jeanette giggled," Sew, I can't sew. I suck at it." She answered.

He laughed," It was a rhetorical question."

"Well now it isn't." She smiled," Now tell me about yourself Parker Owens."

Parker chuckled," What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

"Okay then, well my dad left my mom and I after I was born so I grew up without a dad—but I never needed him. My mom was enough. She was amazing." He began, smiling at the dwelling memories of his dear mother," I lived normal life, I graduated high school and was planning on going to NYU," he suddenly stopped and frowned.

"What stopped you?" Jeanette asked.

Parker sighed," Um—I—um—"

"—you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Jeanette interjected.

He shook his head," No, it's cool. Well—um—my mom died of Leukemia. "Jeanette frowned and looked at him sympathetically," I kind of fell off the face of the earth for a while. I started drinking and fell in with the wrong crowd, it wasn't until I was arrested that a friend of mine told me to get my life back together. That you only live once and I should make the best of it. So I did. I enlisted in the Navy and served in the Middle East for three years. When I got back, I decided to go to Bartending School while trying to figure out what I wanted with my life. So now I live in an apartment with one of my closest friends and I'm good." Parker finished.

"Wow, quite a life you got there." Jeanette commented, she looked at him," I'm sorry about your mom." She told him honestly.

He nodded," Yeah, so am I."

Jeanette looked at him, she felt bad for the rough life he had while she didn't—at all. She grabbed a napkin and took out a pen and wrote down her number and then handed him the napkin," This is my number; I found a liking towards you for some reason. Call me sometime." She told him.

He grabbed the napkin and nodded," Thanks."

The blonde hopped off her stool and nodded," I got to get back to those damn horny teenagers; I'll see you around Parker." She smiled seductively and left the boy on his own. He looked at the napkin and smiled, this girl was full of mystery and he liked it. A lot.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"They're really good." Dani said to Angel, both had just watched a performance from the New Directions, and they were really, _really_ good.

"But they're not as great as Vocal Adrenaline. They'll make a good 2nd place though." Angel smirked.

Dani chuckled," I wouldn't be so sure—I mean _look at them_! They're doing these simple performances they barely even worked on! Imagine the performances they'll do in Sectionals, Regionals, and Nationals?"

"We'll be fine Dani, we're Vocal Adrenaline—we're unbeatable!" Angel assured.

Dani rolled her eyes at her friend's confidence," Okay Angel."

Emily appeared on the stage with a smirk on her face, as she sang,

_There's a chill in the air (chill in the air)  
You hear a creak on the stairs (creak on the stairs)  
You've got a knock on your door (knock on your door)  
Is there anybody out?, _she sang.__

They're out to get you  
To capture you  
And make you  
Spellbound  
Howling and frowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound

Suddenly cheerios appeared on the stage, wearing fangs and vampire make-up and the cheerios and Emily started doing a perfectly choreographed dance routine and everybody started cheering. Add cheerios and a good singer who's also hot, who wouldn't like it?__

You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump in the night  
Where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night

Tell me who's spooking who  
It's very Scooby Doo  
You hear a shriek in the house  
You know its freaking me out

They're out to get you  
To capture you  
And make you  
Spellbound  
Howling and frowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound, She sent a wink towards the audience as she danced through the stage with the cheerios backing her up.__

You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump in the night  
Where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night

Adrian huffed as _another _guy was hitting on Malina, she was going to do something about it now. Adrian walked up to the two and coughed.

"Oh hey Adrian! I couldn't find you and Liam came up to me." Malina explained.

Adrian smiled smugly," Well _Liam_, I think it's time for you to leave." Adrian snapped at the boy, who scoffed and walked away.

Malina stared at Adrian quizzically," What's your deal Adrian? We were just talking!"

"He was clearly flirting with you!" Adrian exclaimed.

Malina laughed," And? What does it matter?"

Adrian huffed," I don't like it."

Malina sighed and took the girls hand," Come on, let's go talk somewhere." And the two girls left the gymnasium.__

You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night, Emily did a double back flip and everyone cheered—it looks like gymnastics certainly worked out for her.

_You know where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night, _The blonde finished the song and everyone cheered. The New Directions were killing it tonight!

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Malina led Adrian into an empty classroom and crossed her arms," All right, what's your deal?"

"It's nothing—it was just really hot in there." Adrian lied.

Malina rolled her eyes," Bullshit! What's _really_ going on?"

"Nothing!" Adrian lied.

The Brazilian looked at her straight in the eye," You can't lie to me, I know you're lying. What's wrong? I mean it can't be nothing bad I mean—"she was suddenly cut off by a kiss on the lips, taking her back. Malina kissed back and Adrian did the same. Adrian had wanted to do that for a _very_ long time. Malina hadn't expected the kiss but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it.

Adrian suddenly pulled away and turned red," I am _so_ sorry Malina! I-I-I didn't know what came over me! I-I—"She was cut off by Malina kissing her this time, surprising Adrian this time. Malina pulled away.

Malina blushed," As you can see, I enjoyed the kiss." Malina smiled.

Adrian chuckled," Listen Malina, I _really_ like you. Like _really_ like you. And I've wanted to kiss you since the whole coffee incident. If you don't feel the same way I completely understand and—"

"—I like you too." Malina cut off Adrian.

Adrian's eyes widened," Y-you do?"

Malina nodded," Do you really think I'd go through all the trouble of being the friend of a person who's meant to be my enemy if I wasn't interested?"

Adrian chuckled," Touché…"

Malina bit her lip—which Adrian found pretty hot," So what happens now?"

Adrian shrugged her shoulders," I don't know…"

"Let's take it one step at a time." Malina replied.

Adrian smiled," Okay."

"Okay."

"We should head back, we wouldn't want anyone suspecting anything…" Adrian said.

Malina nodded," Okay. Let's just hope nobody else tried to hit on me."

"If they do, I'll go all Snix on their asses."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Back at the nightclub, everyone was very, _very, noticeably _drunk. It appeared everyone took more than one drink, and even Francesca was drunk and Francesca _never _drank—well until now.

Everyone sat on a table, talking about dumb things and some even speaking incoherently. You could barely hear a word they say.

"I'm saying, Defrying's Gravoty is a bitch! It getssss me cryyyyyiiiing every single timeeeeee!" Kurt exclaimed incoherently.

"You know what song gets meeeee?" Rachel questioned drunkenly," Don't Rain on My Parade. That song breaks me doooooown. I think I shooould gooooo siiiing it!" Rachel said, standing up.

Everybody protested and groaned," Nooooo! Beak faceeeee, Q and I wills be singing toniiiiight." Santana replied, grabbing Quinn and standing up.

"Whaaat sooong do you think they'll siiiiiing?" Finn asked.

"A hoooooot ooooneeee!" Puck exclaimed, and Brittany and him high fived.

Quinn and Santana stumbled onto the stage cracking up in the process," Hey yooooo DJ! Youuuu got yourself two singers oover hereeee!" Santana shouted drunkenly.

The DJ nodded," What song?"

Quinn walked over (more like stumbled) to him and whispered the song and the DJ nodded and handed the microphones to the girls.

"All right everyone! We got some singers here tonight!" the DJ exclaimed.

Cheers erupted in the room—coming mostly from the very drunken New Directions plus Jesse and Francesca.

The song began and Quinn and Santana started dancing to the song,

_I like it,  
I like it,  
I like it,_ Santana sang—surprisingly in tune._  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Na na na na, _Quinn sang.__

Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now the pain is my pleasure  
Cause nothing could measure, Santana sang, shaking her hips seductively.__

Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more, Santana sent a wink towards Brittany who sent one back.

__The two girls danced seductively, receiving groans from Puck and Brittany._  
_Santana sang, _Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me_

Santana walked over to Brittany and gave her a lap dance and Brittany whooped, _Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me_

Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it, The two girls sang together, dancing sexy.__

Quinn walked up to Puck and picked him up from the collar of his shirt and started grinding up against him, _Just one night full of sin  
Feel the pain on your skin  
Tough, I don't scream mercy  
It's your time to hurt me  
Yeah  
If I'm bad tie me down  
Shut me up, gag and bound me  
Cos the pain is my pleasure  
Nothing comes better  
Yeah, _Quinn sang seductively sending a wink at him and Puck smirked, he was totally getting laid tonight…__

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me, Quinn slapped Puck in the ass and walked back to the stage with Santana, Puck and Brittany groaning. __

Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it, The two sang together. Everyone stood up and started dancing.__

S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M

Oh  
I love the feeling  
You bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what  
I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong, Santana sang seductively.__

And meet me in my boudoir  
Make my body say ah, ah, ah

I like it  
Like it, Quinn sang seductively.

Beth and __

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me, Quinn and Santana sang together._  
_

_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me, _the two sang together.

Suddenly Beth and Jonathan walked in the nightclub and took a seat at one of the tables.

"Beth you are a lifesaver!" Jon exclaimed, causing Beth to blush," No really! I rarely have a day to have fun since I'm so busy with Willow. But your mom is awesome for taking her for the day!"

"It's nothing. My mom loves taking care of Willow. She sees me in her apparently when I was a baby." Beth replied.

Jonathan smiled," Well let's make sure we have fun tonight!"

Beth nodded," Hell yes!"

Jon grabbed the drinks from the bartender and clinked glasses with Beth. Jon then turned to the stage where Santana and Quinn were singing and chuckled," Check out the ones singing—they're _clearly _drunk but they're still singing awesome!" Jonathan said.

Beth laughed and turned to the stage and her eyes widened," Oh no…" Quinn (who's her mother…) was singing on the stage, dancing so risqué with the fiery Latina.

"Do you know them?" Jon asked noticing Beth's distress.

Beth nodded," Kind of." Beth pursed her lips, she wasn't going to let them ruin her night with Jon. She would simply ignore them.

_Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it, _the two girls sang.

Jesse and Francesca danced with each other, the two were very drunk. The two grinded against each other and looked at each other and suddenly started making out on the dance floor. The New Directions cheered.

"Geeeeet sooooomeeeee yoooouuuu two!" Sugar exclaimed.__

S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M, The two girls finished the song and everyone cheered.

"Give it up for these two lovely ladies!" The DJ exclaimed. The room erupted in cheers.

The two stepped off the stage and high-fived each other," Yoouuuu guuuuyyyys weeeereee amaaaaaziiiiing!" Tina exclaimed, almost falling but luckily Mike caught her.

"Aaaand HOT!" Brittany and Puck chorused.

"Weeee knooooow thaaat alreeadyyy!" Santana smirked.

"Whoooo's going tooooo siiiiing neeeext?" Quinn asked, giggling.

Jesse and Fran pulled away from their heated make-out session," Weee wiiiiill!" Jesse exclaimed.

Fran shook her head," IIII don't siiiiing Jesseeee!"

"Aaaallll lieeess! I've heeard youuuu siiiing! You sing beauuuutifully!" Jesse protested.

"I don't know Jesseeee…." Fran said.

"Let's goooo!" Jesse exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the stage.

The DJ nodded to them," What song?"

Jesse whispered the song in his ear and the DJ nodded and handed them the microphones," Yo! We got ourselves some more singers tonight!"

Everyone cheered and Beth's eyes widened, her Uncle Jesse was here too! And Francesca too? Things were bound to get interesting.

_To all these rappers I apologize  
I know it ain't fair,  
the only ball I drop  
New Years, Times Square  
The world is mine  
sixth sense  
I see seven signs  
now baby, let's get started for life, _Jesse rapped, who new this Broadway star could rap?__

Francesca smiled as she stared into Jesse's eyes, _Every time I look into your eyes (Mr. Worldwide)  
I feel like I could stare in them for a lifetime  
we can get started for life (tonight)  
for life (tonight) for life  
we can get started for life (tonight)  
for life (tonight) for life  
we can get started, _Francesca sang. Everybody's jaw dropped, this woman—even though she was drunk—could sing really good. __

You know it feels right, Jesse sang.__

Big news, Pitbull  
Tom Cruise, Mumbai  
all lit up like a December night,  
like the 4th of July, Vanilla Sky  
Thrilla in Manilla  
Knockin em out like Pacquiao  
New Ali, new Frazier  
but for now it's off to Malaysia  
Two passports, three cities, two countries, one day  
Now that's worldwide  
if you think it's a game let's play  
Dale, Jesse rapped. The two danced with each other. Dancing sexily and grinding against each other. The two looked like they wanted to get it on right on the stage.__

Francesca sang, _Every time I look into your eyes (Mr. Worldwide)  
I feel like I could stare in them for a lifetime  
we can get started for life (tonight)  
for life (tonight) for life  
we can get started for life (tonight)  
for life (tonight) for life  
we can get started_

You know it feels right, Jesse sang. Everybody danced on the floor, getting into the song.

Beth and Jon sat on the table and Jon suddenly turned to her," Hey! Let's go dance!" he suggested.

The blonde nodded, hoping she wouldn't run into anyone," Sure let's go!" and the two dashed to the dance floor.__

I am what they thought I'd never become,  
I believed and became it  
now I'm here to claim it  
I hustle anything, you name it  
I went from evictions to food stamps,  
to back in work what dawn..  
to a passport, flooded with stamps  
now slowly, everywhere I land  
Two passports, three cities, two countries, one day  
Now that's worldwide  
if you think it's a game let's play  
Dale, Jesse rapped.

Puck and Quinn were dancing when Puck noticed Beth dancing on the dance floor," Quiiinn theeree's Beth!"

Quinn turned and beamed," Yeah there she is!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Heeeeyyyyyy thurrrrr Beethiieeee!" Puck shouted loudly waving at Beth. Beth turned and groaned.

"Do you know them?" Jon asked.

Beth shook her head," Never met them in my life." Beth lied.

"Then how come they know your name?" Jon asked.

Beth shrugged her shoulders," They must be psychic I don't know…" and the two continued dancing while Puck and Quinn tried getting her attention.__

Cause if it feels right  
we shouldn't waste any more time  
let's get it started, don't think about it  
you know I'm gonna make alright, alright  
Cause if it feels right  
you know I've made up my mind  
let's get it started, don't think about it  
I know that we can make it alright alright, Fran sang.__

Every time I look into your eyes (Mr. Worldwide)  
I feel like I could stare in them for a lifetime  
we can get started for life (tonight)  
for life (tonight) for life  
we can get started for life (tonight)  
for life (tonight) for life  
we can get started, Fran sang.

A drunken man suddenly came up to Beth and squeezed her ass," Heeyyyy thereeee sexyyyy ladyyyyy…"

Beth turned and slapped the man," You pervert!"

Jon angrily looked at the man," You leave her alone you drunken pervert!" Jon exclaimed.

Puck saw what happened and right away walked up to the man that had touched his daughter," Hey youuuu!" Puck pointed to the drunk," Who do youuuuu think youuuuu are touching her? You sleazy motherrr—"

"—Puck! Stooop don't do anythinggg stuuupid!" Quinn intervened.

Beth nodded," Just go! I don't need you defending me!" Beth exclaimed.

"I'm your father—"Puck began.

"—_you _are _not_ my father! Now go!" Beth shouted.

Puck looked hurt, but turned to leave," Heyyyy babyyy, let'ssss go somewhereee privateee." The drunken mad said, while grabbing onto Beth's hips.

"Get away from me!" Beth shouted, trying to push the man away.

Jonathan grabbed the man and pushed him off her," Get away from her!" Jonathan yelled, almost punching the guy.

But Puck beat him to it, turning back around and looking at the drunken man with angry eyes," Don't you dare touch my daughter!" Puck yelled, punching the drunken man in the face. The man fell back and touched his mouth where he'd started to bleed. The man stood up with angry eyes and sent a punch back to Puck, hitting Puck in the jaw.

"You sleazy mother fucker!" Puck shouted and punched the man repeatedly. Quinn tried to grab Puck.

"Puck stop!" Quinn shouted.

But Puck kept punching the man until Beth stepped in the middle of the two, trying to stop them.

"You two stop right—"Suddenly Beth felt herself collide with the drunken man's fist who was trying to punch Puck. Beth fell to the ground and touched her nose that was bleeding heavily.

"Shit, Beth!" Jon bent down and grabbed Beth.__

Don't start what you can't finish  
you know it feels right  
let's go!

Santana was dancing with Brittany, having the time of her life with her wife when she heard a comment behind her that was aimed at her and Brittany.

"Those fucking Lesbos should be here. They should go back wherever the fuck they came from." The woman behind commented, causing the man with her to laugh.

Santana turned around and narrowed her eyes on the woman," _Excuse meeeee?_ Are youuuu trying toooo say something? If soooo, say it toooo my face not to yourrrrr little boyfriend over herrrereee!" Santana shouted at the woman.

The woman rolled her eyes," _I said, _you fucking lesbians should go back where you came from!"

Santana growled at the woman," Well hoooow abooout my fiiist punches youuuuu back where youuuu cameeee from?" Santana punched the woman in the nose and attacked her. The woman screaming in horror as Santana punched her in the face while Brittany tried to hold her back.

"Stooooop theee viiiooleenceee Santanaaaa!" Brittany yelled.__

You know it feels right, Jesse finished, instead of hearing cheers erupt Francesca and him heard punches and insults being thrown.

Rachel was sitting with Finn when a woman suddenly walked in front of them," Oh my god! You're Rachel Hudson!" the woman exclaimed.

Rachel smiled, she liked being recognized by fans," Why yes, I can tell you appreciate my music and Broadway shows—"

"—I _hate_ you and your music and Broadway shows! You made a _horrible_ Elphaba, Wendla, Eponine, Maria, and Joanne!" The woman interjected.

Rachel's eye twitched and she glared at the woman, "_Excuse me_?"

The woman smirked and crossed her arms," _You _heard me."

Rachel pursed her lips and took off her gold star earrings and handed them to Finn calmly and then turned to the woman and lunged at her, throwing punches and slaps and the woman screamed.

"Am I horrible _now_? Who's horrible _now_ bitch?"Rachel screamed at the girl while Finn tried calming down an angry Rachel.

Sam and Mercedes were drinking a wine cooler when a drunken man came up to them and touched Sam's lips," Whoaaaaa maaan your lips are huuuuuge!"

Mercedes stood up and went up the man's face," Who do you think you are making fun of my husband's lips? Only my friends and I can make fun of him!" Mercedes yelled.

Sam stood up," Yeah!"

"Just saying, your lips are huuuugeee!" The drunken man exclaimed.

"Say that one more time…" Sam said through gritted teeth.

The drunken man smirked," Your mouth is huuuu—"he was interrupted by a punch in the face, not by Sam, but from Mercedes. The man had knocked out quick from the punch and Sam looked in astonishment.

"Whoa! Thanks babe!" Sam exclaimed. Mercedes smiled, staring down at the unconscious man.

Kurt and Blaine were dancing when Blaine heard a comment about his bowtie," What is up with that guy? That's an ugly bowtie…" he heard a man comment.

Blaine turned towards the man,"Aaaaareeee youuuu makng fuuun of _myyyy bowwwwtieeess_?" Blaine slurred, touching his bowtie.

The man nodded," Just being honest." He said simply.

Blaine turned back to Kurt and the two chuckled and then Blaine punched the man directly in his balls and the man groaned and fell to the ground holding on to his part.

"Neeeever, _eeeveeer_ make fun of a man's boooowtiiies!" Blaine yelled.

The man let out a squeal and Kurt laughed," That's my man! Ohhhhh mmyyyy maaan IIIII loooooveee himmm soooooooooo!" Kurt started singing the lyrics to "My Man" from Funny Girl and started crying," That one's a bitch too!"

Tina and Mike were looking at the fights unraveling and looked at each other," Shouuuld weeee punch someoneeee in the faaaceee too?" Mike slurred to Tina.

Tina shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a random man and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. Mike smiled and grabbed a random man also, punching him in the face and knocking out cold.

"ASIAN POWER!" The two screamed.

Artie and Sugar wheeled around the club, Sugar in Artie's lap. The two laughed when they ran into someone and they screamed," Running oooover people is fuuuuun!" Sugar laughed.

Artie nodded,"!"

Rory and Harmony stood on the tables and sang at the top of their lungs," Soooooooo if by the tiiiiime, the baaar cloooooses and youuuuuuu feeeel like falling doooown, I'lllllllllll caaaaaaaaaarry youuuuu hooome! TONIIIIIIIIIIGHT! WE ARE YOUUUUUUUNG! SO LET'S SET THE WOOOOOORLD ON FIIIIIIIRE! WE CANNNN BUUUURN BRIGHTEEER! THAAAN THEEEE SUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"GOODNIGHT CHINA!" Harmony yelled.

"Sweeeetiieee, we're in Lima…" Rory replied.

"GOODNIGHT LIMA!" Harmony yelled.

Francesca and Jesse were leaning against a wall, having a heated make-out session. The two were ready to rip each others clothes out. Or at least that's how it looked like….

And coming back full circle, Puck bent down and looked at Beth," Beeeth aaareee youuuu okaaayyy?" Puck slurred.

Beth sent him an icy glare and pushed him away," Get away from me!" she yelled, touching her nose that was throbbing and bleeding a lot.

"Beth…" Quinn said, taking off her cardigan and handing it to Beth who only pushed it away.

"I don't need your damn help! All I want is for you two to get out of my face!" Beth exclaimed.

Jon looked at Puck and Quinn sympathetically and then looked down on Beth," Beth we need to take you to a doctor."

Beth nodded and tried standing up when suddenly body guards walked in on the club fights going on and one of the body guards came to them," We need you all to leave for causing ruckus in the club."

Minutes later, all the New Directions plus Francesca, Jesse, Jon, and Beth were standing outside the club.

"This fucking blows." Sam spoke up.

Beth scoffed, putting a rag on her bloody and throbbing nose," No kidding. I came here to have fun and look what I got instead! I got in a fight and most likely a broken nose!"

Puck, who had a bruised jaw, and Quinn looked at Beth," We're really sorry Beth—"the two tried to say.

"—save it." Beth interjected.

Harmony and Rory looked at each other," TONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT WEEEE—"

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled at them and the couple quickly shut up. While Francesca and Jesse continued making out against the wall and everyone looked disgustedly at them.

"Hoooow doooo youuuuu thiiiink our kids are dooiiing?" Rachel, who had a purple eye slurred.

"Beeetter thaaan ussss." Santana, who had a busted lip and two purple eyes replied.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Delilah danced in the dance floor with Adeline and Rowan. The three girls giggled while they danced to the song Adara was about to sing.

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye, Adara sang.__

Heart thumps and you jump  
Comin' down with goosebumps!  
You dared to go there  
I'ma I'ma get you so scared!

We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh, Adara sang.__

If you stayed in too late  
To be getting afraid  
This scene's extreme…  
I I I I'ma get you so scared!

Suddenly some guys appeared and started dancing with Adara a choreographed dance routine.__

We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh

Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Here we go…  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!, Adara sang.

The redhead did a double back flip and landed perfectly. Everyone cheered and danced.__

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters

You hide or you try…  
Kiss tomorrow goodbye!  
We thrill to your chill…  
B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!, Adara winked to the audience and sang.

Delilah was dancing with Rowan and Adeline when Grayson appeared with a smile," Hey Delilah, I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" Grayson asked Delilah.

"Oh um o—"

Aidan appeared and smiled at Delilah,"—Hey Delilah! Grayson." Aidan greeted Delilah happily and Grayson in an annoyed tone, "Would you like to dance? I'm not much of a dancer but for you I'll try." Aidan asked.

Delilah looked at the two," Oh I—"

Grayson chuckled and looked at Aidan," –I'm sorry Aidan but I asked Delilah first." Grayson said.

Aidan laughed," Well I asked her second. And first is the worst and second is best!" Aidan replied.

"What are you, 8?" Grayson asked, annoyed.

Aidan rolled his eyes," What are you, 8?" he mimicked.

Grayson scoffed," You're acting like a 6 year old."

The two began bickering and Delilah, Rowan, and Adeline looked at the two bicker.

"Well they certainly like you Dee." Adeline said.

Delilah pursed her lips," Oh." Was all she said, not really believing it.__

We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh

We might just bite underneath the moonlight  
More fun if you run!  
I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin', Adara sang.__

We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Ehh ehh

Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

The three girls watched the boys bicker," You're being so annoying!" Grayson exclaimed.

"I know you are but what am I?" Aidan replied.

Grayson rolled his eyes," Why don't you stop being a 6 year old and act like a man?" Grayson shoved Aidan.

Aidan shoved back, "Okay then!"

The two began shoving each other and Rowan rolled her eyes and stepped between the two," Will you two shut the hell up! You're both acting like brats! If Delilah wants to dance with either of you, ask _her_ not attempt to fight like you two are! If you want to fight, go outside, I can arrange it!" Rowan shouted at the two.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rowan Lopez-Pierce. AKA the person who attacked me at Vocal Adrenaline's Invitational's…" Angel's voice spoke up while he stared at Rowan with a smirk.

Rowan looked at Angel and her eyes narrowed," Angel…"

Angel smiled," Rowan…"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rowan stepped in front of him.

"Oh you know, checking out the competition, if there was any, you guys suck." Angel answered.

Rowan sent him a glare," Well I think you should go back to your room and stuff yourself with candy you got earlier and cry as you think about how much your life sucks while you masturbate to yourself because you cant get yourself a girl to screw you."

Angel rolled his eyes," You think you're the only one who can insult?"

Rowan scoffed," Yeah, no one can beat me at it. I was pretty much _raised _with insults! All the Lopez-Pierce can insult! So don't even try to insult me."

"This is about to get good…" Adeline muttered to herself as she watched the confrontation between Delilah, Aidan, and Grayson and Rowan and Angel.__

Here we go…  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!

Adara sang the song and everyone cheered as they danced to the upbeat and moving song.__

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!

Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head  
Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire

Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!

Angel laughed," Well let's see about that."

"Bring it Wooly Mammoth." Rowan snapped.

"Oooh! Burn from the Ice Queen!" Angel exclaimed.

Rowan laughed," _Ice Queen?___Is that all you got? That is truly pathetic! Even _Adeline_ can insult better—no offense Adeline." Rowan said to Adeline.

Adeline shrugged her shoulders," None taken."__

Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye

We're comin' to get you! , Adara finished the song and everyone cheered. And Adara flashed a smile and stepped off the stage.

Angel nodded," All right, well I think you're an insecure bitch. You bitch at people 24/7 because you feel lowly about yourself so you take it out on others by insulting them." Angel told her.

Rowan rolled her eyes," Tarzan _please_, if I'm a bitch, I'm being an honest one. Like my mami says, the only time I'm honest, I'm a bitch."

Angel laughed," Well you're an _insecure_, honest bitch!"

"Ok Devil in Disguise, you want to talk smack, very well. You're a scared little boy who's either having or had a rough life so you decide to put on this douche attitude when _clearly_ you're just scared. Am I wrong? Of course not. Want to know why? Because I can read you straight up." Rowan told him.

Angel laughed," You're funny, really you're hilarious."

"Am I? Or are you just covering it up because you know I'm right?" Rowan asked.

Angel scoffed," Like I said, Hilarious!"

"Scared little boy!"

"Insecure bitch!"

"You know what, I'm so close to punching you in the face right now!" Rowan snapped.

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" Angel taunted.

Rowan sent him a death glare," You really should be…"

Adeline stepped in between them," Rowan, let's just go." Adeline told her.

"Oh hell no, I want to give this guy a piece of my mind!" Rowan exclaimed, trying to lunge at him but Adeline held her back.

"Rowan! Let's go, you don't want to get kicked out do you? "Adeline asked.

Rowan huffed and looked at Angel who was smirking," This isn't over."

"Oh joy." Angel replied sarcastically.

Rowan sent him one last glare and walked away with Adeline.

Delilah watched Aidan and Grayson continue to bicker and finally she rolled her eyes and stepped in between them!

"Will you two _stop_ fighting? I'm getting very, _very_ annoyed now that I won't dance with either of you!" Delilah exclaimed.

Grayson and Aidan turned to her," Fine, I'll be the _mature one_ and stop!" Grayson said, backing away from Aidan who rolled his eyes.

Delilah nodded," Good. Now, what's this whole fight about?" she asked.

The two boys looked at each other," Um…you." Aidan said quietly.

The blonde's eyebrow raised," Wait, what? A-are you serious?" Delilah never expected two guys to ever fight over her. Not someone like _her…_

Grayson and Aidan nodded," Yeah, we are." Grayson replied.

Delilah bit her lip," I-I um….I need to go." And Delilah walked away from the two confused boys.

"Well, I think we scared her." Aidan said.

"You mean _you _scared her with your costume." Gray replied.

Aidan rolled his eyes," All right, so now that she knows, I'm going to work even harder to win her."

"So am I." Grayson said.

Aidan nodded," May the best man win."

"May the best man win." Grayson repeated with a nod. And the two boys went their separate ways.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Gabe flirted with one of the cheerios while Annie watched the scene unfold jealously. She couldn't believe the gall he had to flirt with a girl in front of her when he told her he loved her.

Gabe watched as Annie watched him jealously and smirked. Annie sent him a glare and left the gym. Gabe right away looked at the girl," Um, call me later or something. I'll see you." He said and followed after Annie.

Annie walked in the empty girls' room and huffed, suddenly Gabe walked in and she turned," You do realize this is the _girls'_ bathroom? Right?" Annie snapped.

"I'm not an idiot. You were jealous weren't you? Seeing me flirt with the girl?" Gabe asked.

Annie shook her head, "No! Why would _I_ be jealous?" Annie lied.

Gabe smirked," You totally are! You looked like you were ready to kill the girl when I was with her!"

"Well one day you claimed you would always loved me no matter what happened, and the next, you're flirting with a cheerio slut!" Annie exclaimed.

"Why should you care?" Gabe asked.

"I don't." Annie denied.

"You are. Why?" Gabe asked, stepping closer to Annie.

"I'm not!" Annie exclaimed.

"You are! Stop denying it!" Gabe shouted.

"I cant okay! I don't want to love you as much as I do! Want to know why? Because all you're going to do is hurt me! I don't want to be broken." Tears glistened in her light blue eyes. She's never acted so vulnerable in front of anyone. Gabe always made her vulnerable.

Gabe's eyes turned soft and he hugged her, and surprisingly, Annie hugged him back," I've told you a thousand times before, I wouldn't hurt you. Ever Annie." Gabe told her, "I-I love you, _so_ much. You—you make me feel things I've never felt before. And I like it. A lot."

Annie wiped her eyes," I do too Gabe. But I can't—I just can't." Annie looked away.

Gabe looked at her," Why not? Why can't we be together? We both love each other so much, why aren't we together? In those chick flicks, it's always the ones that love each other so much they can't be together. But in the end, they get together and they live happily ever after, _very _cliché I know. That's us Annie. We're that story. "

Annie smiled," I guess we are. "she bit her lip," I cant Gabe, I don't want to get hurt…"

"And you won't. I won't hurt you. I love you too much to do that. Just give me a chance Annie to show you I won't hurt you and that I love you, _so_ much. Just one chance." Gabe pleaded.

Blue met Hazel and Annie could see in his eyes that he was being honest about this, she wanted to believe him—and she did. She pursed her lips and nodded," Okay."

"Okay?" Gabe asked, a smile appearing on his face.

Annie nodded and smiled," Okay."

Gabe grinned and cupped Annie's face and kissed her and Annie kissed back. Gabe pulled back and smiled," You wont regret it, I swear." He assured her.

"I'm not." The blonde replied.

Gabe smiled and kissed her again. And it never felt so right for the both of them.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Ethan was acting all lovey dovey with Adara who did the same and if Rowan wasn't even more pissed than she already was, something was wrong with her.

Adeline and Delilah watched Rowan send glared and snarls to the couple and the two laughed," Why cant she just admit that she likes him?" Adeline asked.

"Because she's one of the most stubborn girls I know. Rowan's not going to admit her feelings for Ethan anytime soon…" Delilah replied.

Adeline giggled," Tell me about it." Adeline turned and saw Mason and Saphirra dancing and laughing. Being the happy couple they are. "_That should be me._" Adeline thought to herself, as we watched Saphirra and Mason share a kiss.

"Hey Adeline, it's time for you go on! We're finally putting a slow song on." Delilah told her.

Adeline turned to her and nodded," Right. I guess I'll go up now." The song she was going to sing fit her perfectly at the moment.

Delilah smiled," Good luck!"

Adeline nodded," Thanks." Adeline got up and went up the stage and nodded to the band that started playing and harmonizing in the background.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind  
Rumors spreading 'bout this other girl  
Do you do what you did when you  
Did with me  
Does she love you the way I can  
Did you forget all the plans  
That you made with me  
'cause baby I didn't, _Adeline sang with emotion as everyone grabbed a partner and danced slowly to the song.

Nikki walked up to Cheryl who was sitting in an empty table, staring at the couples dancing. Nikki held out her hand to Cheryl.

"I promised you a dance." Nikki said.

Cheryl chuckled as she took Nikki's hand," That you did." She looked at Nikki as they headed to the dance floor," I thought you didn't do promises."

Nikki and Cheryl danced slowly together," I'll make this one the exception."__

Adeline held the microphone tight as she sang, _That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Yeah,_ Oliver watched as Adrian talked with Malina in a table and the two laughing. Oliver wanted to be the one talking with Adrian. He was determined to win her over now. Adrian was going to be his…

Adara danced with Ethan and watched Oliver stare at Adrian, she felt her heart break. She liked Oliver but Oliver didn't. She so badly wanted him…so badly…

_You said you needed a little time  
For my mistakes  
It's funny how you use that time  
To have me replaced  
But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
What you doin' to me  
You're takin' her where we used to go  
Now if you're tryin' to break my heart  
It's working 'cause you know that, _Adeline sang, never taking her eyes off Mason who was dancing with Saphirra. To Adeline, that should be her dancing with Mason. That should be her being happy with him. That should be her…

Rowan watched as Ethan danced slowly with Adara, she crossed her arms and tears glistened in her hazel eyes. She was an idiot. Why did she say no? She should've said yes. Then that would be her…

"_That should be me…"_ she said in a whisper, her voice cracking as she held back the tears back. Rowan couldn't watch Ethan and Adara dance, she looked at him one last time and left the gym and ran down the hallways with tears in her eyes. Ethan watched Rowan leave and felt as if he should go after her…__

That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that  
That should be me, Adeline sang, tears pouring from her gray eyes.__

I need to know, should I fight for love or disarm  
It's getting harder to shield  
This pain in my heart, Adeline belted.

Saphirra nuzzled in Mason's shoulder and Mason held her tighter danced with her. Mason looked up and saw Adeline looking at him with tears pouring down her face. He tried to look away but in his heart he knew Adeline should be the one dancing with him.

_That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss, _Annie and Gabe danced together. Annie smiled up at him and he did the same. She nuzzled in his chest and it felt so right. She was happy to be with him. It's what she had wanted. She was so scared to do it. But now she didn't care about that…she cared about Gabe only._  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that  
That should be me  
Holding your hand  
That should be me  
The one making you laugh, oh baby  
That should be me, _Orion watched as Aaron talked/flirted with Daniel who flirted in return. Orion shouldn't have rejected Aaron. He truly did like him, but he was scared. He wasn't ready to come out. Not yet.

"_That should be me…"_ Orion said to himself, as he watched Aaron.

_(That should be me giving you kisses)  
That should be me  
Talking for hours that should be me, that should be me  
That should be me  
Never should've let you go  
I never should've let you go  
That should be me  
I'm never gonna let you go  
oh-oh-oh-ohh , _Adeline finished the song and everyone cheered for her singing. Adeline smiled softly and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and stepped off the stage.

Scotty walked up to her sympathetically," You thought about Mason didn't you?" she asked.

Adeline nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes," It's stupid I know—"

"—it isn't. He was special to you." Scotty told her, hugging the tiny girl.

Adeline broke down in Scotty's arms," That should be me Scotty…" Adeline sobbed.

Scotty nodded and felt sadness for her cousin who she saw as a sister," I know Addie. I know."

Adeline wiped the tears from her eyes again," I shouldn't even cry about him but it hurts so much." Adeline said.

Scotty really wanted to slap Mason—even If he was her friend but he hurt Adeline so much. Adeline looked so…broken.

"It's okay. You'll get through it. I promise." Scotty assured.

Adeline nodded," Yeah, I will. I should let you go back to Keegan; I wouldn't want to steal his girlfriend."

"Are you sure?" Scotty asked.

Adeline nodded," I'm sure. Tell Keegan I said hi." She joked.

Scotty laughed," I will." Scotty nodded to her and walked back to Keegan who looked at her.

"Is Adeline okay?" Keegan asked, concerned. He knew Adeline well because she was friends with Rowan.

"Not really." Scotty answered honestly.

Keegan watched Adeline, she looked broken," What happened?"

"Someone hurt her; he led her on and broke her like a toy." Scotty explained, not wanting to mention Mason's name.

Keegan nodded and looked at Scotty," I would never do that to you."

Scotty smiled," I know."

"Good. I love you, you know that?" Keegan said.

Scotty was taken back, this was the first time he told her he loved her," I love you too." She said, and she meant it.

Keegan grinned and kissed her, and the two went to dance on the dance floor.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Ethan looked at Adara," Hey, I have to go somewhere. I'll see you in a minute okay?" he told her.

Adara nodded," Of course. I'll see you later." Adara said.

Ethan nodded and left Adara and ran out the gym, looking for Rowan. Delilah, who was with Adeline now motioned Adeline to Ethan," Where do you think he's going?"

Adeline shrugged her shoulders," I don't know…want to find out?"

Delilah nodded and took the girls hand and they followed Ethan.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Rowan sat on the floor of an empty classroom, crying over the fact that she'd made a mistake with Ethan.

Ethan followed the cried he'd recognized as Rowan's and walked in the empty classroom with Rowan in it," Rowan?" he called out to her.

Rowan looked up to him and quickly wiped the tears," What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I saw you, when Adara and I were dancing. I was worried about you." Ethan told her.

Rowan looked at him," Why should you be worried about me? We aren't friends or… together…"

"That doesn't mean I don't care about you." He told her.

Rowan blushed and stood up," You care about me?" No guy had ever told her that…

Ethan nodded," Yes."

Rowan sighed," I made a mistake with you." She confessed," I shouldn't have let you go…"

Ethan looked at her, was she serious? She sounded like it," I… I'm not really dating Adara, we're faking it. To get you jealous." He told her.

"Wait what? So you were never dating her?" Rowan asked, she should be angry but really, she was pretty happy about it.

Ethan nodded," Yeah, I guess it worked."

Delilah and Adeline watched from a window the scene unravel, they would never spy on their friend but this was the exception," Do you think they'll kiss?" Adeline asked.

"It sure looks like it." Delilah replied.

Rowan laughed," It did." She walked closer to him," So if I did this," Rowan kissed him," It wouldn't be cheating?"

Ethan stared at her in shock, she just kissed him! He shook his head, he couldn't even speak.

Rowan smirked," Well then…" Rowan bit her lip seductively and eyed Ethan up and down. Ethan stared at her, what was she planning on doing?

_I was feeling done in  
Couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before, _Rowan sang.__

Delilah and Adeline watched the scene with wide eyes. Delilah turned to her, _You mean she?  
_Adeline nodded, _Uh huh_

Rowan sat on the teachers desk and smirked as she sang, _I thought there's no use getting  
Into heavy sweating  
It only leads to trouble  
And bad fretting, _Ethan stared at Rowan with curious eyes as Rowan eyed him up and down. Rowan had no idea what came over her. She suddenly felt sexy, she felt empowered. She jumped off the desk and walked behind him. And wrapped her arms around him, feeling his toned muscles through the black ninja costume he was wearing. Ethan gulped.

_Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more, _Rowan sang, putting down the hood that covered his face and turned to him, something came over her. She didn't know what it was but she wasn't going to complain.__

More, more, more!, Adeline and Delilah sang with grins, something was up with Rowan…__

I'll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance, Rowan sang seductively and pushed Ethan down on one of the chairs. And attacked him with her lips and he moaned.

That was the last straw for him. He attacked her lips with his, letting a hand tangle in her hair, fusing them together. Rowan moaned softly into the kiss. Ethan ran his hand that was not tangled in her brown hair up and down her sides. Rowan pulled away and smirked.

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night, _Rowan sang seductively in his ear and Ethan groaned.__

Then if anything shows  
While you pose  
I'll oil you up  
And drop you down, Rowan sucked on Ethan's neck, leaving a hickey on his neck. His first hickey. And Ethan moaned, was this really happening to him right now?__

Adeline and Delilah smirked, _Down, down, down!, _they sang.__

And that's just one small fraction  
Of the main attraction

Are you a friendly man?  
And I need action, Rowan took off the black shirt Ethan had on and stared at his toned abs and kissed his chest as Ethan kissed her neck and left a red mark. Her first hickey._  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty, _Rowan kissed him roughly and the two moaned. _  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night_

Adeline and Delilah walked down the hallway with giggled, _Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, _Delilah sang._  
I wanna be dirty, _Adeline sang next with a giggle._  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, _Delilah sang._  
Creature of the night, _Adeline sang.__

Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty, Rowan sang as she kissed Ethan._  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night_

Creature of the night, Ethan sang._  
Creature of the night, _Rowan heard Adrian's voice in her head._  
Creature of the night, _Aidan's voice roamed through her head._  
Creature of the night, _Adeline's voice came in her head._  
Creature of the night, _Delilah's voice came in her head._  
Creature of the night, _Oliver's voice came in her head._  
Creature of the night, _Ethan sang once more._  
Creature of the night , _Rowan and Ethan were both out of breath and Rowan stared at him with wide eyes. What the hell did she just do?

She jumped off him and stared at him," I-I got to go." And the fiery Latina dashed out of the classroom and Ethan just stood there in shock as he put back on his costume.

"What just happened?" he asked himself.

What the two didn't know is that Taylor and Jeremy Ben Israel saw the whole thing, and the filmed it.

Jeremy smirked," Let the blackmailing begin…" and he knew how he was going to use it.

Taylor grinned," I'm rubbing off on you…" Taylor said. The two were dressed as Siamese twins and they high fived.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Rowan dashed inside the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, a true mess she was, her lips were swollen, her hair all over the place, and a red hickey on her neck. How was she supposed to cover _that _up?

Suddenly someone walked in and she right away put her hand on her neck and bit her lip. Nikki eyed the girl curiously and then smirked," How was your make-out session Rowan?"

Rowan looked at her and turned red," I have no idea what you're talking about…" she lied.

"Cut the crap Rowan, it's pretty obvious you were making out with someone. Coming from a girl who's made out plenty of times, I can tell. I have make-out radar and you're just beeping to the roof." Nikki replied, she happened to be friends with benefits with a Jane-Adams girl so she made out _all_ the time and Rowan looked like she just made out.

Rowan bit her lip," Okay so maybe I did…how do I cover it up? If my brothers and sister see me like this, they'll kill me!"

Nikki nodded," Simple, just fix that hair and put on some cover-up on that hickey and act as if nothing happened, who was the lucky guy anyway?" Nikki asked, helping fix the girls hair and taking out a cover-up and handing it to Rowan who happily took it.

Rowan turned red," Um…Ethan Chang." She muttered.

Nikki smirked," Nice choice, he's cute I guess. But isn't he dating Adara?"

"Fake dating. So it's technically not cheating." Rowan answered, covering up her new hickey with the cover-up.

"Interesting…well hopefully all works out." Nikki told her.

Rowan nodded," So what about you and Cheryl? What's up with that?" Rowan asked.

Nikki blushed," I don't know…"

Rowan smirked," Well you guys look like you guys want to screw each other so…"

Nikki laughed," I like you Lopez-Pierce."

"Mutual feelings Puckerman." Rowan replied, handing the blonde her cover-up and fixing her hair. She looked like she did not have a heated make-out session with Ethan Chang.

Nikki chuckled," Well, it was nice helping you cover up your heated make-out session but I must bid goodbye." Nikki said, leaving the bathroom.

Rowan chuckled and came out minutes later. She didn't know what to feel after the little make-out session between Ethan and her. She liked it—no doubt about it. But now she was hesitant in being with him…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Delilah stood on the stage with a smile on her face and Gabe beside her, since their duet had gone so well, they'd decided to do another performance.

_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?, _Delilah sang as Gabe picked her up and spinned her around.__

Delilah touched Gabe and spun around lithely across the stage, _Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing_

They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you, Delilah sang

The two danced across the stage—nobody even danced because they were too busy staring at the duo dancing in awe. They were really good!__

You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Grayson and Aidan watched Delilah dance gracefully across the stage. They wanted Delilah badly but only one of them can win her over and both boys were determined to win her. One way or another. __

Take me, take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial, Delilah sang._  
_

Delilah slid into a split and then flipped back and Gabe caught her and spun her.

_You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic_

Delilah leaped into the air and Gabriel caught her and put her down, everyone cheered, these two were one of the best dancers besides, Adrian, Ethan, and Nikki.__

You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction, Delilah sang.

Gabe looked at Annie who watched the performance and winked at her, causing Annie to blush red.__

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

This is transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all  
All, Delilah sang as she lifted herself up and spun fast.__

Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial, Delilah finished the song and everyone cheered loudly for the two and the two grinned and high fived each other.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Emily looked around for Connor, she had very important news to tell him. Very, _very_ important news that it's going to change her life. She finally caught sight of a furry costume that was Big Foot and walked up to him with a grin on her face.

"Connor! Connor, I need to talk to you." Emily told him.

Connor nodded," Are you breaking up with me?" he joked.

Emily giggled and shook her head," No, never." She led him outside the gymnasium and into an empty classroom and she grabbed a folder.

"Okay, so what's this about?" Connor asked.

Emily grinned," Okay, so you know how I've been trying to find my mom?"

Connor nodded," Yeah."

"Well," Emily grinned," I found her."

Connor looked at her in shock," Y-you did? H-how?" he stuttered. In his opinion, he didn't want Emily to seek out her mother. He felt kind of sketchy about the idea, but he's never seen her so happy so he decided not to say anything about it.

"Well, I took a trip to the attic and looked for my birth certificate and I found her name. Then I searched her up on Google. Turns out, her name's Charlotte Daniels, she's 34 years old and she's a fashion designer in Chicago. I even have a picture." Emily explained, taking out a picture of a blonde woman with a tannish complexion but not quite. She has big hazel orbs that were beautiful. The woman was beautiful and looked a lot like Carrie Underwood. This was Emily's mom, "I always knew I got the blond hair from her. I always imagined her blonde." Emily said.

Connor nodded," You look a lot like her."

"I'm planning on going to Chicago. To meet her." Emily said, Connor looked at her.

"Are you sure about that Emms? I mean, you don't know this woman well—"Connor replied.

"—that woman is _my mom_ Connor! I've always wanted to meet her and now that I have the chance, I'm going after it. Come with me. Come with me to meet her. Please Connor, I really, _really_ want to meet her." Emily looked at Connor with those blue puppy dog eyes and Connor licked his lips and nodded.

"Okay."

Emily squealed and hugged Connor and gave him a kiss," You're the best Connor! Can you imagine it now? Me and my mom? Do you think we'll sing a duet together? I mean, I must've gotten my country voice from _somewhere_! And my papa (Kurt) and daddy (Blaine) certainly isn't it." Emily continued rambling on and on about meeting her mother. The woman she's been dying to meet for years.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"You know what sucks?" Aidan asked Oliver.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"That this night is ending already! Only the girls perform and then we're done. That's pretty bummy because I've had an awesome night!" Aidan exclaimed.

Oliver nodded in agreement," Yup, I've had a fun night myself…"

"Now, I'm determined to win over Delilah! I'm going to get her, I will." Aidan assured himself.

"Well good luck!" Oliver exclaimed, patting the boys back.

Aidan chuckled," Thank you, I'll need it. Now, I think the girls are about to perform…"

Oliver nodded," Yup, they are."

Suddenly the music began and Oliver smirked," And right on cue!"

The girls appeared and started moving around as if they were monsters,

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum, _The girls harmonized.__

What's wrong with me?, Scotty said, touching her head._  
Why do I feel like this?, _Adara said_  
I'm going crazy now, _Adrian sang__

Scotty stepped in and moved her hips seductively as she sang,_ No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah, _Scotty stepped forward where Keegan was in front and leaned seductively towards him and then backed away, what a tease…__

Adara smirked as she sang, _It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort, _the fiery red head sent a wink towards the audience and the guys cheered.

All the girls began a perfectly choreographed hip-hop routine, led by Nikki and Adrian who were experts in the dance.__

Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia, All the girls sang.__

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum, The girls harmonized.

Adrian stepped forward and sang_, Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' your call  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this stuff out  
It's too close for comfort, _Adrian sent a wink to Malina who blushed and sent a wink back.__

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster, Rowan sang, shaking her hips like a belly dancer since Rowan was amazing at belly dancing and all the guys cheered and groaned.__

Both Emily and Adara did a double back flip and landed on a ten and they high fived each other as everyone cheered, _Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia, _All the girls sang.__

The glee girls harmonized, _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh, Adeline sang, biting her lip seductively and guy groaned and she smirked.__

Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia, The girls sang__

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum, The girls finished the song and everyone cheered loudly that the gymnasium shaked a little.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Mason, Grayson, and Ethan stood backstage and sucked helium from the helium machine and all laughed, their voices super high like chipmunks.

"Are you guys ready?" Keegan asked.

"So ready!" They said in a helium voices. They were planning on doing a surprise last performance for everyone and decided to put their own comedic twist on it.

Adrian, Cheryl, and Annie looked at the 3 helium filled boys weirdly," Mason, you sound like a chipmunk on crack." Annie said.

Mason laughed," Thanks Annie!" he exclaimed in his helium voice.

"All right, let's go!" Keegan exclaimed.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Keegan appeared on the stage with a microphone and looked at the audience who stared at him confusingly,

__Keegan said through the microphone, _Yeah! In The Place To Be!  
Chipmunks On The M I C!  
Witch Doctor!_

Annie, Cheryl, and Adrian appeared with microphones.

_Everybody Get can they do it!, _Keegan said_  
(Can they do it), _The girls harmonized._  
Come On People Let's Get To It!, _Keegan said, pumping up the audience who were already dancing._  
(let's get to it), _The 3 girls harmonized._  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!, _Keegan pointed to the boys who appeared, they took one last breath of helium before walking to the stage.__

Mason stepped in and smirked, _I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You!  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me true!, _Everybody started giggling and laughing at the high voice Mason had._  
And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!  
He Said That_

Grayson, Mason, and Ethan sang in their newly chipmunk voices_, Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!, Ethan shouted in his chipmunk voice.__

Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!), Keegan said_  
(Can they do it), _The girls harmonized, Adrian sent a wink to Malina who blushed again and bit her lip._  
Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!), _Keegan said, pumping his fist._  
(Let's get to it), _the three girls harmonized, Cheryl sending a smirk to Nikki who winked at her._  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!  
ALVIN! SIMON! THEODORE!, _Keegan shouted.__

Ethan did some robotic moves as he sang, _I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me True  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Nice  
And Then The Witch Doctor He Gave Me This Advice  
He Said To Me, Whoa! Ya He Said To Me!_

The three helium voices sang,_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang, _The three began dancing on the stage and everyone danced to the song.__

Annie, Cheryl, and Adrian stepped forward and began singing, _Ya You've Been Keeping Love From Me,  
And That's Not Very Smart! (Not very smart), _The boys said in the background._  
So I Went Out And Found Myself Someone  
Who'd Tell Me How To Win Your Heart!  
(Whoa! Yeah!), _The boys sang.__

Grayson stepped forward and sang, _My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Say  
My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do, _He sent a wink to Delilah who blushed in return and Aidan sent him a glare. All Gray did was smirk._  
I Know That You'll Be Mine When I Say This To You Whoa! Oh Baby Baby!_

Keegan said, _Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!), _the three boys said in the background._  
(Can they do it), _The three girls harmonized._  
_Keegan sent a wink to Scotty who blushed, _Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!)  
(Let's get to it), _the three girls harmonized, Annie sent a wink to Gabe who laughed and winked back._  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!, _Keegan shouted.__

The three chipmunk voices sang, _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang , They finished the song and everybody cheered.

Suddenly orange and black balloons were dropped and the gymnasium was filled with balloons and everyone threw them around.

"BEST. HALLOWEEN. EVER!" Nikki shouted at the top of her lungs and everyone cheered.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The next day in the Lopez-Pierce home, the 4 teens got up and went outside their rooms and looked at each other," Are mom and mami _still _in their room? It's 11:30!" Rowan exclaimed.

Adrian nodded," Wherever they went last night must've been crazy because mami and mom have been making "Bird Calls"." Adrian said, raising her hands in quotations.

Suddenly Santana and Brittany came out, both wearing sunglasses and still on their clothes from last night .

"Mom, mami, are you okay?" Keegan asked them.

Santana grabbed her son's lips and shushed him," Keegan shh! Don't make a sound." Santana said, holding her head. She had the worst hangover in the world.

"But he wasn't even being—"Gabe tried to say.

Brittany put her hand over Gabe's mouth," Gabe honey, I'm right here, you don't need to yell! And why do I hear gunshots? What did I say about guns you guys?" Brittany said, holding her head, she felt a major hangover. She couldn't remember crap from last night.

The two women slowly went down the stairs and groaned as they had a major headache," Kids! Get us some Advil and water! NOW!" Santana exclaimed.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

In the Hummel-Anderson home, Scotty, Emily, and Annie were in the kitchen eating cereal.

"What do you think happened to papa and daddy? They haven't come out of their room yet…" Scotty asked her two sisters.

"Probably got _super_ drunk last night and are now suffering the result of a hangover." Annie answered.

"I can't imagine papa and daddy drunk…or hung-over." Emily said.

"Well, now you don't since it happened." Annie replied.

Kurt and Blaine walked in, with sunglasses on and Advil's and water," God, girls must you be so _loud?_" Kurt exclaimed, holding his head in pain.

"But we barely even made a s—"Scotty began.

"Scotty this isn't a parade! No need to yell around the house." Blaine said, attempting to pat the girls head.

The three girls shared a baffled look and started laughing," I SAID STOP BEING LOUD—Oh crap that was loud and now my head hurts!" Kurt shouted, holding his head.

The girls shut up and stifled a laugh at their hung-over fathers'.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Ethan smirked outside his parents' bedroom door. He knew they were _completely_ hung-over. And he decided to have some fun with that advantage.

He grabbed the pan and spatula and opened the door and started playing the kitchen utensils very loudly," Hey! Hey! Hey! It's a beautiful day! Get up mom! Get up dad! "Ethan hit the pan and spatula louder and Tina and Mike groaned and held on to their heads, and trying to block the sunlight that Ethan had kindly opened the curtains, revealing the sunlight.

"What the hell Ethan? Do you realize what time it is?" Mike snapped, putting on some sunglasses and Tina doing the same.

"Dad, its 11:30 in the morning!" Ethan retorted.

"Well, will you do us a favor and stop playing…_that_!" Mike hissed.

Ethan smirked," You mean this?" Ethan started playing the kitchen utensils again and Mike and Tina threw their pillows at their sun.

"Smartass." They chorused.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"My parents got drunk as hell last ni-i-i-ght!" Aaron sang at the top of his lungs by their door," They decided to go clubbing with their friends! And now they have a maaaaaajoooorrrr hango-o-o-over!"

Sam opened the door with sunglasses on and holding his head," Aaron, PLEASE, PLEASE shut up! Your mother and I have enough of a headache already! You don't need to make it worse!" Sam exclaimed.

Aaron stared at him innocently," You're hung-over? I didn't know!" he replied jokingly.

Sam chuckled," Yes! Now let us get rid of that—"suddenly Sam cupped his mouth and dashed to the bathroom to throw-up.

Aaron scrunched up his nose," Gross."

Mercedes came in, with sunglasses and a glass of water and Advil," Aaron, I love you son, I really do. But please, _please_ don't sing until our hangover is over…if it even ends." Mercedes begged.

Aaron nodded," Fine. No offense mom, not to be rude…but you look like crap."

Mercedes nodded," Oh I know."

Sam came back and nodded," You kind of do look like crap…"

"Shut it Trouty Evans." Mercedes said.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The Puckerman kids stood behind their parents room with devious grins," Ready?" Mason asked.

The other 3 nodded and Mason opened the door and they all dashed in screaming and jumped on their parent's bed.

Quinn and Puck both groaned and sunk deeper in their pillows," Go away." Puck muffled through his pillow.

"But we want to be with our mommy and daddy! _RIGHT_ GUYS?" Nikki pouted, Puck looked up and all the Puckerman kids screamed at their father's face, he had a bruised jaw and busted lip.

"What the hell happened to _you_? Were you run over by at truck?" Delilah asked, laughing.

Puck faked laugh and touched his head and groaned," God my head hurts like shit." He mumbled.

Quinn looked up and smacked Puck in the back of his head," Language!" she exclaimed, holding her head after her yell.

"Come on Q, these kids are swearing sailors like their old daddy-o!" Puck retorted.

Quinn chuckled and opened her arms," If you're going to make our hang-over worse, might as well get it over with."

Delilah leaped into her mother's arms and the rest of the Puckerman children hugged their hung-over parents who groaned in return. Hangovers sucked but family didn't.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aidan was on the phone with his "frenemy" sister who he'd just told what had happened with his parents.

"_So are parents are __completely __hung-over? Wow didn't expect that, especially from __them__…" _Caitlyn said through the phone.

Aidan nodded," Yup, we got some hung-over parents. But at least you won't have to deal with it! I will!"

"_Stop complaining Adork! Well actually, do so, you're freaking screwed. Imagine mom when she's pissed and multiply that times her hung-over and multiply that by 1000…you got yourself a big old screwed Aidan_!" Caitlyn exclaimed through the phone.

"Want to do something fun?" Aidan smirked.

"_Define fun. Because with you it always involves something dorky." _Caitlyn replied.

Aidan rolled his eyes," I'm going to mom and dad's room and you and I will yell at their ears. They'll be pissed but at least I'll get a laugh."

Caitlyn laughed," _Fine. Go to their room."_

Aidan walked in their parents room and suddenly screamed in horror, causing his parents to jump up and groan by their hangover. Aidan ran out the room and into the bathroom and started watching his face, hoping to get the horror from his eyes.

"_Aidan? Aidan! What's wrong? What happened?" _Caitlyn yelled through the phone.

Aidan breathed deeply and put the phone back in his ear," I saw…. Mom and dad…_naked._ They got it on last night! Do you know how horrible it is to see your parents _naked?_" Aidan exclaimed.

Caitlyn started laughing uncontrollably," _Ha-ha, little Aidan saw his parents naked_!" Caitlyn teased.

Aidan sent a glare through the phone," Not funny!"

"_Aw Aidan stop being such a girl! Look, I got to go. When mom and dad are __fully dressed__, tell them I say hi."_ And Caitlyn hung up.

Suddenly Harmony, now with a robe and Rory with a robe also came in," Aidan why did you scream, it doesn't help my head." Harmony hissed.

Aidan shuddered," I don't want to talk about it."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Malina walked over to her dad's room, she needed to ask him something . She opened the door and then her eyes widened at what she saw.

Her dad. Her mom. Bed. Together. _Naked._ Did her parents get it on last night? How the hell did that happen?

She turned around to leave, she didn't want to see more than she was already traumatized by," Malina? What are you doing—ah my head!" Jesse spoke up, holding his head as if it was going to fall off.

Malina turned around," I came to ask you something—but it appears you're busy with mom."

Jesse stared at her confusingly until he turned to see Francesca on the bed next to him, naked," Oh my god! What did we do last night?" he exclaimed.

Fran's eyes fluttered open and she groaned as she grabbed her head," Ugh, my head hurts so—" her eyes widened as she saw Jesse next to her, without any clothes on," Oh my god! What did we do last night?" she exclaimed.

"I just asked that. J-just get changed. Fast. If Natalie gets here, I'll be seriously screwed." Jesse told Fran.

"_Please_ get here Natalie! _For once_ do something positive in your life!" Malina said to herself.

Fran quickly changed and ran out the door, she turned to Malina," Tell no one about this okay?" she told her daughter.

"I thought you said keeping secrets were bad—"

"—_no one Malina_! Don't tell anyone! Ah, my head hurts so much!" Fran said as she walked to the bathroom.

All Malina could think about is what the hell happened.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Grayson walked in the kitchen to see his parents with sunglasses and Advil. They certainly weren't hung-over.

"GOOD MORNING MY FELLOW—"he began.

"No Gray! Please, just no!" Artie said, clinging onto his coffee cup as if it was his lifeline.

Sugar nodded and groaned," Gray, we're hung-over. It's horrible. Learn from this: Don't drink…too much. "

Grayson grabbed a granola bar and took a bite out of it," Lesson learned." He replied.

Artie screamed," Who's shooting bullets?" he exclaimed.

Gray and Sugar stared at Artie confusingly," Dad…there's no one shooting bullets…" Gray answered.

Artie nodded," Okay."

Suddenly Sugar rubbed her head," Who the hell decides to blow up firecrackers in the _morning_?"

"Mom, there's no one blowing up firecrackers." Grayson told her.

His parents were hung-over…and hallucinating…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adeline, Oliver, and Cheryl grinned as they looked at each other," Ready?" Cheryl asked.

The other two Hudson's nodded. The 3 suddenly started running around the house hitting doors and screaming.

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO LIVE JUST SIT AND PUTTER! LIFE'S CANDY AND THE SUN'S A BOWL OF BUTTER! DON'T BRING AROUND A CLOUD TO RAIN ON MY PARADEEEE! DON'T—"The three Hudson's sang at the top of their lungs (and in tune…they were Hudson's of course!)

Their parents' door flew open and Rachel stood there with angry eyes,"—SHUT UP!" Rachel shouted, groaning at the loud noise she had just made.

The three Hudson's quickly shut up and stared innocently at her," At least we were in tune…" Adeline said positively.

Rachel smiled," You're forgiven."

The three stood there silently," So…can we come in?" Cheryl asked, motioning her parents' room.

Rachel grinned and opened the door wider, and the kids ran inside and jumped on top of their dad, who half-groaned, half-laughed in return. Rachel joined in, though the Hudson Parents' were very much hung-over, as soon as they saw their kids, the pain went away…kind of.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Beth sat in the kitchen counter and touched her broken nose that was bandaged up, once Jonathan took her to a hospital, they concluded her nose was broken and that it would take a month to heal. And it hurt like a _bitch._

Parker walked in and laughed at Beth who sent him an icy glare," Don't say _anything_!"

"I think your face says it all!" Parker laughed.

Beth rolled her eyes," Last night was the last night I'm going to a club!"

"How tragic." Parker said sarcastically.

"Fuck you."

"Language.

"Fuck you _Parker_."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Later on in the afternoon, all the families were in the Schuester Home, Mr. Schue had found out what the old New Directions, plus Jesse and Fran had done. So he invited them all over to their home to talk about it.

"I'm very disappointed in you guys." He told the adults in shades who looked down because if they looked up, the light would hit them, and the light hurt," You guys are supposed to set an example to your kids and you're only promoting drinking and sex to them—and that's not right!" Will exclaimed.

"Sorry Mr. Schue." the old New Directions, plus Jesse and Fran said monotonously.

Will sighed," I hope you guys learned a lot from this."

"Oh we did! That's the last time I follow one of Sugar's crazy ideas!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Hey it's not my fault, you guys _chose_ to go." Sugar retorted. The two began bickering and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Will you two stop fighting? Seriously, who are the adults here, _you or us_?" Rowan exclaimed. The two quickly shut up.

Mason stepped in, "Now, I thought you guys were better than this! What did we learn?" he asked the hung-over adults.  
"_Don't _go to a nightclub if you're in your 40's, "Kurt said.

"_Don't_ ever follow Sugar's ideas," Mercedes said next.

"_Don't_ get in a club fight, "Puck said.

"_And we're not teens anymore_." They all said.

The kids all smiled proudly," I say we take away their alone time privileges…"Keegan smirked.

"NO!" All the hung-over adults exclaimed.

The teens rolled their eyes and their parents turned to them," So how was the dance?" Rory asked.

The teens all turned to each other and all started talking at once.

"You know…stuff happened."

"Singing…and dancing."

"People making out, fights, almost fights…."

"Well we got to go now! Bye!" and all the teenagers ran out the door leaving the adults on their own.

"A lot of shit happened then." Santana spoke up. And they all nodded in agreement. Looks like their kids were following in their footsteps of drama, drama, and more drama!

**WOW! LOOOOOONNNNNNGGGG CHAPTER! Hope you all liked it! Let me know!**

**Songs:**

**Voodoo- Adam Lambert**

**Part of "Faithfully"-Journey**

**Bump In The Night- Allstars**

**S &M- Remix Rihanna and Brittany Spears version**

**Get It Started- Pitbull ft. Shakira**

**Callin' All The Monsters- China Ann McClain**

**That Should Be Me- Justin Bieber**

**Touch a Touch a Touch a- Rocky Horror Picture Show**

**E.T- Katy Perry**

**Disturbia- Rihanna**

**Witch Doctor- Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**Also check out my Polyvore for fun things I put there! I have the link in my profile along with the costumes! Hope you like it!**


	12. It's Time To Try Defying Gravity

Late at night at Dalton Academy's dormitories, Tony slept in his room, dreaming…

_7 year old Tony was in a hospital room, playing a song he had made up in his guitar. His mother, Michelle, watched him with a smile. Slowly the woman was dying, growing weaker. The cancer had won her. And as much as she wanted to beat it, she couldn't. It hurt her to have to leave Jesse and Tony behind on their own. She loved Jesse and Tony with all her heart. And to have to let go broke her heart._

_Tony finished the song and Michelle clapped," That was really good Tony." She smiled._

_Tony nodded and started playing again, he was a very quiet boy, the only sound he ever made was through his music. Michelle extended her hand to touch her son's soft little cheek," I love you, you know that?" she told him._

_Tony nodded and continued playing," You're a special boy Tony; you're going to do amazing things. You're going to be an amazing musician. Just like your father and I," Michelle started to tear up," I-It hurts that I won't be able to see you grow and become an amazing young man. But remember that I'll be watching you from heaven and I'll protect you. And I'll love you. "_

_Tony stopped playing and looked at his mother," I love you too." He said, putting down his faithful guitar to hug his mother._

_Michelle stared surprisingly at Tony as they shared the hug, he rarely talked, he never showed affection, but today he did. The dying woman smiled," Thank you." She said, crying._

_Tony broke from the hug and grabbed his guitar again, "Can we sing our special song?" Tony asked._

_Michelle smiled and nodded," Of course Tony."_

_Tony right away adjusted his guitar and started playing the chords to the song._

_**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**__, Michelle sang softly._

Tony played his guitar and sang with his mother, _**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound,**__ Michelle smiled softly to Tony as she sang with him. She began to feel weaker, as if her soul was leaving her body._

Michelle looked at her son with tears in her eyes and a soft smile, _**Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone, **__Michelle sang the last note and suddenly she closed her eyes, and a single beep filled the room. Suddenly nurses and doctors came running in. Tony was confused of it all and clutched onto his guitar as he watched the doctors trying to revive his long gone mother. _

_A kind nurse escorted him out of the room, though Tony threw a fit, not wanting to leave until his mother and he finished their song._

"_Come on sweetie, you need to go." The kind nurse insisted, trying to get the boy out of the room._

_Tony shook his head, trying to get back inside the room filled with doctors and nurses._

"_Honey please, we need to attend your mommy and you can't be there." The nurse told him._

_Suddenly Jesse came in and looked at the nurses and doctors coming in and out of Michelle's room._

"_What's going on? Is Michelle okay?" Jesse asked in a panicked tone._

_Tony ran to his father and clutched onto his leg," I'm afraid your wife has lost pulse but we're trying to revive her right now." The nurse explained._

_Jesse grew pale," You have to save her. You __have __to! She—she can't die! I-I can't lose her! __We __can't lose her!"_

"_Mr. St. James calm down, we're doing the best we can." The nurse told him._

"_Can you just go and attend to my wife and save her? __Go__!" Jesse exclaimed to the nurse, who nodded and right away walked inside the room._

_Jesse kneeled down to Tony's height and hugged him," Mommy's going to be okay Tony, you'll see." Jesse assured Tony and himself._

"_Mommy and I need to finish our song." Tony whispered, wanting to go back in the room._

"_You will, she's going to be fine. And you'll finish your song." Jesse assured._

_Tony nodded and sat down on the floor playing his guitar while Jesse paced back and forth in front of Michelle's room._

_A while later, a doctor walked out of the room with a sympathetic look on his face. Jesse looked at the doctor," Is she okay? Can we go see her? Is she—" _

"—_Mr. St. James, I—I'm sorry to inform you that we could not revive Mrs. St. James. She's passed away Mr. St. James." The doctor told him._

_Jesse shook his head," No…she's not dead! You're lying!" _

"_Mr. St. James calm down—"_

"—_No! Michelle is not dead! She—she's not dead!" Jesse started crying," We—we still have so many things to do. We're supposed to have more kids and –and be on Broadway together! She—she can't be dead!" Jesse fell to his knees and started sobbing._

_The doctor laid a hand on Jesse's shoulder," I am very sorry for your loss Mr. St. James. Would you like to see her?"_

_Jesse sniffed and nodded, wiping the tears off his cheeks, "Yes." Jesse took Tony inside the room where Michelle's corpse was lying on the bed, Jesse broke down and fell to his knees once more and started crying._

_Tony clutched to his guitar and walked over to his mother and gently shook her," Mommy, mommy! Wake up! We need to finish our song." Tony whispered in his mother's ear, he got no response and shook her again," Mommy it's no time to play! We have to finish the song!" Tony was confused why his mother wasn't listening to him. She __always__ listened. Maybe she was just fooling around with him and was going to jump up and shout," BOO!" Just to scare him. His mommy was playful that way._

_Jesse watched with teary eyes as his son tried to wake up his mother," Tony, let her sleep." Jesse told him, he couldn't bear tell his son his mother was dead._

"_But we need to finish the song!" Tony protested._

"_Not right now Tony. Say goodbye to mommy." Jesse told his son._

_Tony nodded and planted a soft kiss on his mother's cold cheek," Bye Mommy." Tony turned to his dad," We should put a blanket on her, she's cold."_

_Jesse nodded," I'll tell the doctors." Jesse walked towards Michelle and kissed her cold lips softly," I'll always love you Chelle…always." Jesse cried and kissed her forehead. He turned back to Tony and grabbed his son's hand," Come on my little music man, let's go home." To Jesse, it wasn't much of a home to go to if Michelle wasn't there. Tony walked out of the room with his father and looked up to Jesse._

"_Can we see mommy tomorrow? I need to finish the song with her." Tony said to his father._

"_We'll see Tony, we'll see." Jesse replied, tears streaming down his face._

_Tony nodded and clutched to his guitar, he wanted to finish the song with his mom. But they would soon, his daddy said so._

Tony woke up and felt tears pouring down his cheeks. He wiped them away and sighed, he's been having the same dream over and over for a while now. It hurt him knowing he didn't have a mother anymore. He missed her. _So much_. He often wondered how his life would be like if his mother never died, would he be in New York? With Malina and Francesca? Would his mom and he still be singing their song? Their song…he realized now that they never finished the song.

He got up from his bed and checked the clock, it was 3 in the morning. He didn't care, he reached his guitar case and took out his guitar, clutching onto his old guitar. He quietly slipped out of his room, careful not to wake Hayden, his roommate. He walked down the dark hallways and reached the music room, he loved this room like as if it was a sanctuary. He opened the door and walked in, turning on the lights and sitting down on the piano bench.

The freshman adjusted his guitar and started playing the song that his mother and he never finished.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound, _Tony sang, his eyes glistening with tears as he remembered his mom.__

He played his guitar with tears streaming down his face, _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La), _he sang.__

Just close your eyes, Tony's voice cracked but he continued the song nonetheless. _  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound...,_ Tony sang, playing the guitar with ease.__

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. 

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh, _Tony finished song and began sobbing. He needed his mom so much it hurt knowing she would never come back. She was one of the sweetest, kindest, most amazing person in the world, so why was she picked to leave this world? Why was she picked to suffer from that horrible cancer? _Why_? Tony wiped the tears from his eyes and suddenly got an idea, a song. In memory of his loving mother. He quickly walked to the teacher's desk and got some paper fit for writing music and grabbed a pen and walked back to the piano and placed the paper on top of the piano and began writing down his song that was roaming around his head.

He spent the rest of the night, strumming his guitar, his fingers playing the piano, and his hand writing his new song.

Morning came and Hayden Harrison, Tony's roommate and best friend noticed Tony missing in his bed and knew exactly where he'd be. He walked straight to the music room and saw a sleepy Tony continuing to play the piano while writing down lyrics.

"Tony dude! Did you even sleep last night?" Hayden asked, his British accent dancing around his tongue.

"Almost done…" Tony replied sleepily.

" Dude! What came over you? You look like a zombie right now." Hayden told him.

"Writing songs…don't interrupt me." Tony answered.

Hayden rolled his eyes," Well you have classes so I suggest you get ready and finish this later."

Tony sighed," Stupid classes."

Hayden chuckled," Yeah, boo-hoo. Come on." Hayden shook Tony to get him to get up.

Tony hesitantly stood up and took all his sheet music and guitar with him," What are you working on anyway?" Hayden asked.

"I'm working on a song for my mom." Tony replied.

Hayden sent him a sympathetic smile," That's nice."

"I just feel that I don't remember her enough—that my dad and I don't remember her enough. We never talk about her and I just want to show her that I do remember her and that I miss her." Tony explained.

"Maybe you should do a memorial for her." Hayden suggested.

Tony turned to him with a grin," That's an awesome idea! It'll take me a while to plan it out but I'll do it. My mom will be remembered. Always."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Orion and Aaron were in History and Orion handed Aaron a note. Aaron opened it and read it,

_Are you going to go watch the musical on Friday? _Orion wrote. Aaron wrote back and handed him the note.

_Can't. Meeting Daniel after his Warbler practice for coffee. _Aaron wrote. Orion looked at the words written with jealousy and crumpled up the paper.

The bell rang and everyone got out of their seats and Orion looked at Aaron," You're going to ditch your _best friend's_ musical for a stuck up preppy guy?" Orion asked Aaron.

Aaron rolled his eyes," I'll see the many other performances you'll have its just opening night."

"Exactly, it's _opening night_! It's one of the most important nights and you won't be there!" Orion retorted.

"You're playing The Wizard Orion, it's not like you're playing the lead role like Adeline or Delilah. They're probably freaking out. Don't get pissed about it Orion, I'll see it another day." Aaron explained.

Orion shook his head," I can't believe you're going to do this to your best friend! All for a stupid little preppy guy? He's not even worth your time! He's going to _use you_ Aaron!"

Aaron gave Orion his bitch face, "_You're_ not my boyfriend or anything so you don't dictate who I hang out with, got it?"

Orion quickly shut up," I'm just saying. But if you don't want to listen, go ahead. I'll see you later_. I'm_ going to rehearse for the musical _you're not going to see_!" And Orion walked away from the boy who rolled his eyes. Orion was exaggerating.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Cheryl stood backstage in the auditorium as her Uncle Kurt put on one of her costumes for the play," You look as amazing Cheryl! You'll make an _amazing_ Madame Morrible!" Kurt clapped his hands together and squealed.

Cheryl chuckled," Thanks Uncle Kurt."

"Okay, since now we know all your costumes fit perfectly you can take them off and wait until we have rehearsal. You can run your lines or something." Kurt told her.

Cheryl nodded going to one of the dressing rooms to change back to her vintage clothes. She got back out with her costume to hang back up where it originally was when Nikki popped up with a smirk on her face.

"Hey…" Nikki greeted," Nice costume you got there."

Cheryl smiled," Hey, what are you doing here? Isn't there cheerios practice right now?"

Nikki chuckled," Yeah, like if _I'd go_ to them."

"Why are you in it then?" Cheryl asked, hanging up her costume.

Nikki shrugged her shoulders," My parents want to think I'm doing something so I'll give them the satisfaction—even if it's fake. But I do have soccer practice soon…but that could wait a bit if it means I get to talk to you." Nikki smiled.

Cheryl blushed," I didn't know you were in soccer."

"Well now you know, I'm not half bad. And it's better than cheerios in my opinion." Nikki replied.

Cheryl chuckled," I thought you were going to be in the musical."

"I am. Just a back-up dancer that you can't even see on stage." Nikki answered with a laugh.

Cheryl laughed," I was wondering actually, if maybe you'd like to catch a movie tomorrow night—it's not a musical if that's what you're thinking. I'm not my mother." Cheryl bit her lip nervously.

Nikki smirked," So you're asking me out on a date?"

"Call it whatever you want…" Cheryl trailed off.

"Then it's a date. I'll go. I'm sure it'll be a fun movie—even if you _do_ decide to pick a musical…" Nikki joked.

Cheryl chuckled," So 8?"

"8 it is," Nikki looked at the clock, she had to head to the dance studio—she couldn't be late for her job. It was a secret well kept from her parents but she worked at Mike's Dance Studio and he promised not to let her parents know so she's been working there since her Sophomore year," I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow at 8."

Cheryl nodded and felt butterflies in her stomach," Okay. I'll see you later."

"Yeah bye!" Nikki waved lightly and quickly walked away from Cheryl who grinned. She had a date with the girl she use to hate but now loves—how things change.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Mason looked at his script as he sat on the edge of the stage swinging his legs, he was nervous as hell. He was the male lead. But that wasn't even as bad as having to kiss the girl you loved but couldn't have. He had to kiss Adeline. _Adeline_! It wasn't that she was a bad kisser—because she wasn't! He knew he was going to feel sparks again with that kiss and he didn't want to feel sparks! He did love Saphirra, but he loved Adeline too! Why did this have to be so freaking confusing?

Suddenly Scotty took a seat next to him, the girl had changed a lot—but not _too_ much, she had gotten rid of the braces and glasses but she still had the same personality and her 'special' style of clothing.

"Hey Mase." She greeted.

"Hey." He replied.

Scotty looked at his script," You nervous?"

"That's an understatement to what I'm feeling right now." Mason answered.

Scotty chuckled," I take it more than nervous?"

"You have no idea—I mean—I didn't even go for male lead nor did I want it. Sure, it's pretty cool being male lead but _kissing_ the female lead isn't that much!" Mason explained.

Scotty nodded," So that's what this is about. You don't want to kiss Adeline."

"Yeah, I-I know I'm going to feel sparks like I have since I first kissed her and I don't want to feel it but I will! I don't want to love her because I know she deserves better than me—Adeline deserves _everything and more_. And I'm not good enough for her." Mason replied.

Scotty looked at him," So it's _more_ than just kissing her, you feel she deserves better than you? Well then why did you lead her on? You _really_ hurt her Mase."

"You think I don't know that? I see the look in her eyes when she sees me with Saphirra. I broke her, and I regret it so much. I didn't mean to, but I did it. And I can't change it." Mason said.

Scotty scoffed," You did more than break her, you tore her heart out then you mended it, and then you tore it again."

"Yeah, I know that, and I feel a lot of guilt carrying over me. I want her to move on from me, find someone better—someone that can love her like I couldn't." Mason told her.

"And she will, she just needs time. Look, you just focus on your part while Adeline tries to mend her heart and move on. She'll move on Mase, she just needs _time_." Scotty answered.

Mason nodded," I swear, you're like the Oprah Winfrey of our time…" he joked, trying to break the tension.

Scotty laughed," I'm more than just a _genius_."

Mason chuckled," Would you have expected me to play Fiyero in the school musical? Because _no one_ did. My parents almost died of laughter when they found out."

"That's because you're the _'residential badass'_ and a_ 'badass'_ wouldn't even audition for the school musical." Scotty replied, raising her hand in quotations when she said 'badass'.

Mason chuckled," You _smartass_!"

Scotty shrugged her shoulders," I try."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Ethan stared at Rowan while she laughed at some joke her friends had made, ever since what had happened between them at the Halloween dance, she had avoided him completely. She couldn't look him in the eye or anything. Rowan was acting as if the make-out didn't happen.

Ethan walked towards Rowan and smiled politely at Delilah and Adeline," Do you mind if I borrow Rowan for a while?" Ethan asked.

Adeline and Delilah shook their heads," We don't, take her." The two girls said, pushing Rowan towards him.

Rowan sent them an icy glare and turned towards Ethan," I don't want to talk to _you_." She told him.

Ethan took her hand and took her anyway," Well _I_ do." He led Rowan into an empty classroom," All right, we can't keep avoiding what went on between us at the Halloween dance. It happened, and I want to talk about it." Ethan told her.

Rowan looked away," Well _I_ don't okay? Just pretend it didn't happen!"

"But it _did_," Ethan retorted," It happened and I felt something. I like you Rowan okay? Stop denying your feelings for me!"

Rowan sighed," Just deal with the fact that you and I will _never_ be together, I'm not ready for it and I _never_ will! Just forget that anything that's happened between us happened!" Rowan exclaimed.

Ethan ran his hands through his hair and groaned," I can't okay? Every time I see you I fall even more for you. Every time I stare into those hazel eyes of yours, you make my day there. I _need_ you Rowan! I love you okay? When you kissed me at the dance, I felt _so_ many emotions for you and they were all of love." He leaned closer to her, "Admit you felt something too. Look me in the eyes and tell me you did."

Rowan stared into his eyes and knew she couldn't lie, not to Ethan. She really did like him, but she couldn't bring herself up to admit it," Don't do this Ethan." She said quietly, looking away.

"Just say it Rowan. Stop denying it…" Ethan told her, turning her head back to him.

Rowan pushed him away and shook her head, "You want to hear something? Ok. I _don't _like you, you _don't _mean anything to me, and what happened at the dance didn't either." Rowan lied and turned and started to walk away from him.

"You're lying." He told her.

She turned back to him," I'm not. You were just something out of pure enjoyment." She said icily, walking away.

Ethan looked hurt," Sure okay—_walk away_! That's all you seem to do lately!" Ethan shouted as she walked away.

Rowan tried her hardest to not cry as she walked away from him. She _did_ like Ethan, but she couldn't admit it to herself. She let her popularity and reputation come first. And her love life go second. Rowan sighed, why did she have to be such a bitch?

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Grayson jogged over to Delilah who was at her locker grabbing her binder. He leaned against the locker beside hers and flashed her his charming smile," Hey Delilah." He greeted.

Delilah turned to him and softly smiled," Hey."

"So what's your next class?" he asked.

Delilah shut her locker," French." She answered.

He nodded," Do you mind if I take you to your class?" he asked.

Delilah hesitantly nodded and Grayson smiled," Great! Here, let me take your books." He said, taking Delilah's books and carrying them himself.

Delilah smiled," Thank you."

He returned the smile," No problem. So how's the musical going? I'm pretty excited for that." Grayson asked.

The two walked down the hallways," It's going great! I think we're going to do great." Delilah replied.

"I'm sure _you'll_ be amazing! You are a pretty amazing singer." Grayson assured.

Delilah blushed and shrugged her shoulders," Hopefully, I'm no Adeline but I think I'll be fine."

Grayson nodded," How is Adeline anyway? During band practice, she seems stressed."

"She's…stressed and freaked out. She feels a lot of pressure coming at her I guess. She _is_ playing Elphaba. And it's a big role to live up to, since her mom played Elphaba when she was on Broadway." Delilah answered.

Grayson nodded," Must be hard, what about you? Are you nervous? Glinda isn't an easy role either."

"I'm very, _very _nervous. Half the notes I'm hitting I've never hit in my life. But it's fun. I usually am the _dancer_, not the singer." Delilah said.

"Well you're amazing in _both_ of them." Gray complimented.

She blushed and the two stood in front of the French classroom," So…" Delilah trailed off.

"So…" Grayson said," Here's your books." He said, handing her the books.

Delilah took them and smiled," Thanks, I guess I'll be going now…" Delilah replied, about to walk in the classroom.

"Wait!" he shouted after her.

Delilah turned," Yes?"

He ran his hand through his hair and looked at her," Are you free on Saturday? I was wondering if you'd like to have a jam session. Just the two of us."

Delilah stared at him in shock, someone wanted to take _her_ somewhere? "O-oh." Was all she could say.

He looked down," If you don't want to its fine—"

"—no!" Delilah interjected," No, I would love to. I think it would be fun."

Grayson smiled, Golden Boy-1, Lucky Charms-0!," Great! What do you think about 7?" he asked.

Delilah nodded," Yeah, 7." She confirmed.

"Great, I assure you Dee, you'll have a great time!" Grayson assured with a smile.

The blonde nodded," Yeah, I'll see you then Grayson." She flashed him a quick smile before walking inside the classroom. He stood there for a while before pumping his fist in the air and yelling," Yes!" he received a couple of stares from people but he didn't care, he had himself a date with the golden girl.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Vocal Adrenaline finished yet another impeccable performance and Beth sent them a simple nod," Good job guys. Just smile more next time! Release your inner show smile!" Beth told the group.

The members nodded and dispersed into their own groups, taking a short break.

Malina went back to texting Adrian, blushing at almost every single text that Adrian sent.

Angel watched as Malina giggled or blushed at every text and nudged Dani," What's up with Malina? She's all butterflies and rainbows right now." Angel said.

Danielle shrugged her shoulders," Maybe she's dating someone, I don't know. Do I _look_ like a person who would know?"

Angel smirked," Well you're a girl…"

Dani scoffed," That's _so_ sexist of you!"

"But you know you like me like that!" Angel protested," Now if you'll excuse me, I want to talk to Malina about _who _she's texting…" Angel walked away from his friend and walked towards Malina who was sitting at the edge of the stage, swinging her legs as she texted someone.

Angel sat beside her and tried to peer over the phone," Who are you texting?" he asked.

Malina glanced at him and went back to her phone," Someone." She replied.

Angel chuckled," No shit, who are you talking to?"

"Why do you want to know?" Malina smirked, her phone ringed and she right away answered the text without hesitation.

"Well, you and I _are_ friends. We tell each other everything don't we not?" Angel asked, trying to look at who she was texting.

Malina nodded," That is true…"

"So who is it?" Angel asked.

"I would tell you, but you'd get mad." Malina replied.

Angel shook his head," I won't, I promise."

Malina nodded," All right then," Malina paused," It's Adrian, a girl from New Directions."

Angel's eyes widened, but before he could respond Beth walked up to the stage and shouted," All right, break's over! Everybody come here, I have some announcements!"

Everybody walked to the stage and Beth nodded," Okay, so, for Sectionals, we have our group number done and perfected. Now for our solo number, we have… Malina singing it." Beth told them all.

Camille Washington, one of the members of Vocal Adrenaline scoffed," _Of course_ Malina would sing! It's the Malina show around here anyways." She said to Jasmine Alvarez, one of the newest members, who only nodded shyly.

Malina turned to her," Do you have something to say Camille?" Malina asked, everyone stared at Camille.

"Actually I _do_," Camille stepped forward," I want the solo too. Heck, I'm pretty sure _everyone_ here would like the solo Malina's getting! But because your daddy was Vocal Adrenaline's lead, you _have_ to too. Well I'm done! I've been in the background for the past 3 years and once you came along, I was pretty much pushed to the background even further!"

Malina nodded," Well you haven't said anything about it—"

"—until now," Camille walked over to Malina," I haven't complained because I've tried to be a team player and sway in the background. But now it just isn't fair that all we do is make you look good while you dance and sing all around. "Camille turned to Beth," We're all good singers, so why can't we get the chance to show it too? Have you even heard any of us sing? Jasmine has an amazing voice that she can't even embrace!"

Jasmine turned red as all eyes averted on her," I-I don't mind not getting a solo…" she said quietly.

Camille sent her a look saying, 'Not helping!'" Well she _does_ mind! You haven't heard me sing, or Gavin, or Xavier, Henry, Jasmine, or Danielle sing! We're _just_ as good as Malina and Angel so why can't we have our chance to shine too?"

Angel rolled his eyes," Camille, you guys may have a _decent_ voice, but Vocal Adrenaline is all about amazing, are you amazing? I think not."

Camille sent him a dirty look," If you weren't the one being able to be in the spotlight, I'm sure you would be on my side too."

Henry Lovely stepped in," I agree with Camille, it's not fair. I think we deserve to have a solo too."

"Well you guys never said anything, I'm sure if you spoke up, you would get one…" Malina spoke up.

Xavier Winston stepped forward," Well, we didn't mind at first—you got us a National title—but we kind of want to be included too. None of you have heard us sing, and we're not bad. We're pretty good. "

Gavin Richards grinned," I'm a pretty good singer—not trying to be cocky…but I'm pretty awesome."

Danielle crossed her arms," I would like a solo too, I mean, the New Directions all get a chance in the spotlight."

Beth nodded," That's true, but they didn't win that way. Now if you guys want solos and have a chance in the spotlight, _fight for it."_

"So everyone here wants a solo, I'm backing out then. This Sectionals, someone else will take my place for the solo." Malina said.

Everyone started chattering excitingly about how they have a chance to shine and Camille walked towards Malina," Listen, you have talent, I'm not going to deny you that," Camille looked down," But I've always wanted to show people that I'm good enough too—_especially _my mom who tells me I can't." Camille's mom was a single mother, her dad had left them when she was 3. So her mom had to raise her on her own. She loved her mom, she did. But her mom wanted her to do other things in life. She always told her that singing wouldn't take her anywhere but being a lawyer or doctor would. But that's not what she wanted.

Malina smiled," It's cool, I'm just glad you spoke up. I admire that. I've never heard you sing, but I'm sure you're amazing."

"Yeah, I think I am. Anyway, no hard feelings?" Camille replied.

"No hard feelings, I'll root for you!" Malina smiled.

Camille nodded and walked away from her and Angel walked towards her," A New Direction person? _Really_ Malina?" Angel asked.

Malina rolled her eyes," You're _exaggerating _Angel; she's not going to be spying on us! She's actually a nice person!"

"And how do you know if _you just_ met her? Look, all this will do is cause problems between the two groups. And they already irritate me as it is!" Angel exclaimed.

Malina sighed," Look, my relationship with her doesn't have to do with the group. We're not letting our groups define us. She may be in the New Directions, and I may be in Vocal Adrenaline, but we don't care! It's not about the groups Angel!"

"What about _the team_? Does that not matter to you?" Angel asked.

"_I do_ care about my team but it's _my_ life so _don't_ meddle in it!" Malina replied.

"All right guys! You can all go home now! I'll see you all tomorrow!" Beth shouted and slowly all the members started to leave.

Malina looked at Angel," Look, I don't care what you think, but I'm happy and I don't care who objects." Angel rolled his eyes and walked away. He was certainly going to have to do something about that!

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Emily skipped happily towards her ever so amazing boyfriend, Connor.

"Hey Connor!" she chirped happily, with a bright smile on her face.

He smiled back and shut his locker," Why happier than usual today?" he asked.

"What? Can't I be happy?" she asked.

"I'm not saying that…it's just weird seeing you even _happier_ than usual!" Connor replied.

"Is that even possible?" Emily joked.

"Possibly…" Connor smiled.

Emily laughed," Anyway, so this Saturday, I was wondering if you'd be up for driving to Chicago…"

Connor frowned," I don't know," he sighed," listen Emms, I don't think you should go to Chicago."

Emily's smile turned serious and she looked at him," Why not?"

"Emily, I just don't want you to get hurt. You don't even know her, what if she's not how you imagine her to be? What if she just disappoints you?" Connor told her.

Emily looked down," She won't."

"You don't know that Emms, look, you should just think this through a little longer before you jump ship to Chicago." Connor said.

Emily frowned," I _have_ thought it though and I _want _to meet my mom! You don't know what it's like wanting a mom in your life and not being able to have one! I'm not saying that my dads' don't matter to me—_they do_—it's just, I've always wanted to meet my mom, and now that I have the opportunity, I'm taking it," Emily sent Connor a disappointed look," _With, or without your help_!"

Connor sighed," Emms…"

Emily shook her head," No! Forget I even asked you to take me Connor—I didn't need you anyway." She turned to leave, Connor grabbing her arm.

"Emily don't leave…I'm sorry okay?" Connor apologized.

Emily scoffed," Save your sorry, I don't want it." Emily jerked his hand away and walked away from him. Connor sighed and punched a locker beside him. He didn't want to make Emily mad but his opinion on her meeting her mom was still the same.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adeline was in the stage at the auditorium and played the scales in the piano while hitting the notes effortlessly. She was warming up her voice for rehearsals that were happening soon.

She sang the scales once again and Mason walked in and watched her sing the scales," That was good." He spoke up, causing Adeline to jump.

She looked at him and nodded," Thank you." She replied quietly.

He placed his hands in his pockets and walked towards her in the piano," So, are you ready for the musical?" he asked.

Adeline shrugged her shoulders," I don't know."

Mason nodded," I am. I didn't think I'd get Male lead. But here I am, playing Fiyero," he looked at her," You know, I'm not surprised you got Elphaba. You're really talented."

Adeline nodded, looking away from him," Thanks, you're good too."

Mason sighed," Can we not avoid each other anymore? I'm sorry for hurting you."

Adeline turned to him, with those broken gray eyes Mason has seen for a while now," The only reason I _still _even talk to you is because you're my male lead. But that's _all_ we're going to be. Understand?"

Mason nodded," Yeah." He said, hurt.

Adeline nodded," Okay then." Adeline went back to playing and singing the scales on the piano while Mason watched.

Slowly, everyone started walking in and then Will, Rachel, Kurt, and Harmony walked in with beaming smiles.

"All right guys!" Will clapped his hands together," As you all know, our musical will be premiering in 3 days! Anyone excited?"

Some cheers erupted in the room and Will laughed," Okay, so we're going to rehearse right now and we need to all put our best and make this the best musical McKinley's ever done!"

Everyone cheered and Rachel stepped forward," All right everyone, let's rehearse 'One Short Day' and we'll go from there!" Rachel exclaimed.

Everyone nodded and everyone took their places and the music began,

The background dancers and singers appeared and danced along the stage,

_One short day_

_In the Emerald City_

Delilah squealed and grinned at Adeline as they 'saw' the wonders of Emerald City, _Oh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!_

The background dancers and singers danced across the stage and sang, _One short day_

_In the Emerald City_

_One short day_

_In the Emerald City_

_One short day_

_Full of so much to do_

_Every way_

_That you look in the city_

_There's something exquisite_

_You'll want to visit_

_Before the day's through_

Adeline pointed and grinned as she sang, _There are buildings as tall as Quoxwood trees!_

Delilah jumped happily, _Dress salons!_

_Libraries!, _Adeline sang excitingly.

Delilah sang happily, _Palaces!_

_Museums!, _Adeline exclaimed

_A hundred strong_

_There are wonders like I've never seen, _they sang together.

_It's all grand, _Delilah sang.

_It is all green!, _Adeline exclaimed.

The two held hands as they sang,_ And I think we've found the place where we belong!_

_I want to be_

_In this hoi polloi_

_So I'll be back for good someday, _Adeline sang.

_To make my life and make my way_

_But for today, we'll wander and enjoy, _the two sang.

_One short day_

_In the Emerald City_

_One short day_

_To have a lifetime of fun_

_One short day, _Everybody sang.

Delilah and Adeline smiled at each other as they pretended to gaze amazingly at the sights Emerald City had to offer, _And we're warning the city_

_Now that we're in here_

_You'll know we've been here, _the two sang.

_Before we are done!, _everyone sang.

_Elphie - come on - we'll be late for Wizomania!, _Delilah said, pulling Adeline with her.

_Who's the mage_

_Whose major itinerary_

_Is making all Oz merrier?_

_Who's the sage_

_Who's sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?_

_Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning_

_Has all of Oz honeymooning?_

_Woo - oo -oo_

_Wizn't he wonderful?_

_(Our wonderful Wizard!), _the background singers sang.

_One short day who's the mage?_

_In the Emerald City Whose major itinerary_

_One short day Is making all Oz merrier_

_To have a lifetime Whose the sage who_

_Of fun Sagely sailed in to save_

_What a way Our posteriors_

_To be seeing the city_

Delilah and Adeline sang together as they looked at each other with smiles,_ Where so many roam to_

_We'll call it home, too_

_And then, just like now_

_We can say_

_We're just two friends_

_Two good friends, _Adeline sang, squeezing her hand tighter.

Delilah smiled,_ Two best friends_

_Sharing one wonderful_

_One short..., _the 'Ozians' sang in the background.

A guard appeared and exclaimed,_ The Wizard will see you now!_

_Day!, _they finished the song and Will, Rachel, Kurt, and Harmony cheered.

"That was amazing guys!" Will exclaimed.

"Now let's go through it one more time!" Harmony said.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

During cheerios practice, Jeanette was talking on the phone with Parker, giggling the whole time.

The cheerios were practicing on their own without hearing Jeanette making fun of them which was weird for them.

"_So what do you think about, I don't know…going on a date anytime soon?_" Parker asked through the phone.

Jeanette smiled and bit her lip," Seems so tempting…" she teased.

Parker laughed, "_So is that a yes?_" he asked.

"Possibly, but I think I still need a little more convincing…" Jeanette smirked.

"_Well in that case, would you, Jeanette Penny Sylvester, like to go on a date with me? I assure you, you will not regret it one bit. The date will be a magical night I assure you!" _Parker replied.

Jeanette giggled," Well I can't say no to an offer like that! Yes Parker Owens, I would like to go on a date with you!"

Parker chuckled," _So how about 5 tomorrow? "_

"It's a date." She confirmed.

"_Great. I can't wait!_" Parker said.

Jeanette grinned," Neither can I?"

"_I got to go, my break was over 5 minutes ago…" _Parker laughed.

Jeanette chuckled," I shall let you go then. I'll see you Parker." Jeanette hung up and she stood up from the bleachers and watched the cheerios finish their performance.

"Um—okay guys! We're done for the day!" she shouted.

The cheerios exchanged baffled looks, they finished sooner than usual…

Jeanette rolled her eyes," Go before I change my mind!"

Quickly, the cheerios left the football field and left Jeanette alone, who was feeling very happy at the moment. She was going on a date with Parker!

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Jesse walked inside Dalton Academy and walked to the dormitories where his son was. Tony had suddenly called him that he wanted to talk to him, so he quickly made his way over to Dalton.

Before Jesse knocked, he could already hear his son playing an instrument. He softly knocked on Tony's dormitory door and Hayden opened it and flashed a smile," Oh hello Mr. St. James!" Hayden greeted.

Jesse exchanged the smile," Hello Hayden, and for the last time, call me Jesse."

Hayden chuckled," Sorry, habit."

"It's all right. Is Tony here?" Jesse asked.

Hayden nodded, "Yeah, I'll leave you two alone then."

Jesse smiled," Thank you."

Hayden walked away from the dormitories and Jesse stepped inside Tony and Hayden's bedroom.

"Hey my little music man!" Jesse greeted Tony, who was sitting cross legged on his bed playing the ukulele.

Tony looked up and smiled," Hey dad. You came." He replied.

Jesse patted Tony's back," And why wouldn't I? You're my son, whenever you need me, I'll be there." Jesse told him.

Tony nodded," Good to know."

Jesse smiled," So why did you want me to come here?"

Tony looked down shyly," Well…I hope you don't get offended when I ask you but…could you tell me a bit about mom?" he asked quietly.

Jesse felt his heart ache at remembering Michelle, but he kept his cool," I'm not offended. And I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd ask me. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Start from the beginning, when you first met her, until she…passed away." Tony said.

Jesse took in a deep breath," Well then, get comfortable, this is going to take a while…"

Tony nodded and Jesse sat down on his bed and pursed his lips, "It was after I came back from Brazil. And after my short trip to Lima, I decided to venture of to precious New York City. And fulfill my dreams of being on Broadway," Jesse smiled," I went to this diner, where your mom worked and we had an unusual meeting…"

_A young Jesse St. James walked in a diner he had recently discovered. Jesse confidently walked over to the counter and smirked at the blonde cashier," Well hello there…" he greeted seductively._

_The blonde rolled her eyes," What would you like?"_

"_A non- fat caramel latte, hold the whip cream," he leaned against the counter," and your number." He winked at her._

_The blonde woman rolled her eyes," Your order will be ready in a few minutes." Was all she said before she left the curly haired man on his own._

_Jesse only shrugged his shoulders; she wasn't that pretty anyway…_

_Minutes later, the blonde woman appeared with the latte and gave it to him, Jesse handed her a 20," Keep the change." He winked. The blonde woman scoffed and walked away. _

_Jesse chuckled and took a sip from the latte and backed away from the counter, only to collide with smaller body. He yelped as the hot latte had spilled all over him, along with a cheeseburger, fries, and a diet coke—not to mention a person._

"_Oh my god! I am so, __so__ sorry!" a woman's angelic voice rang through his ears._

_He looked at the woman who was awe-strikingly beautiful. It was like an angel fell from the sky and right on top of him with food covered on her._

"_Wow you're beautiful." He said, out of breath._

_The woman blushed and got off him and helped him up," I really am sorry…" she apologized._

"_It's fine," Jesse extended his hand," I'm Jesse St. James."_

_The woman took his hand and shook it," You don't look like a Saint to me…I'm Michelle Peterson."_

_Jesse chuckled," Oh feisty I see. Here, let me help you clean up this mess…" Jesse bent down, helping the newly-met woman clean up the mess he partially made._

_Michelle shook her head," Oh no it's fine I'm the waitress so—"_

"—_I insist." Jesse interrupted._

_Michelle smiled," Thanks." The two cleaned up the whole mess and the two stood up._

"_So Michelle," Jesse began," I'd really like to see you again. You're not like other girls I've met—take it as a compliment."_

_Michelle smirked," Oh really?"_

_Jesse smiled and winked," Really."_

_Michelle bit her lip seductively," Seems so tempting…so I'll say yes."_

_Jesse grinned and the two exchanged numbers. Once Jesse walked out of the diner he grinned," Is this what love feels like?" he asked to himself._

Tony watched as his father grinned as he remembered old memories," What happened after you guys first met?" Tony asked.

"We hit it off right away, we went on some dates and hang-outs. But when I first heard her sing a couple of weeks later after we started dating, I was mesmerized…"

_Michelle and Jesse walked down the busy streets of New York, they were on their way to Jesse's apartment when Jesse turned to her," You know Chelle, I've never heard you sing—even though you claim you could."_

_Michelle chuckled," I can!"_

"_Prove it. Sing to me." He told her._

_Michelle looked at him," Right now?" she asked._

_Jesse nodded," Yup! Sing right now. Prove me wrong!"_

_Michelle bit her lip and stopped walking and sang,_

_**What will this day be like? I wonder.**_

_**What will my future be? I wonder.**_

_**It could be so exciting to be out in the world, to be free**_

_**My heart should be wildly rejoicing**_

_**Oh, what's the matter with me, **__Michelle sang, already attracting a crowd._

_**I've always longed for adventure**_

_**To do the things I've never dared**_

_**And here I'm facing adventure**_

_**Then why am I so scared**_

_**A captain with seven children**_

_**What's so fearsome about that?**_

_**Oh, I must stop these doubts, all these worries**_

_**If I don't I just know I'll turn back**_

_**I must dream of the things I am seeking**_

_**I am seeking the courage I lack, **__Jesse looked at her in awe, she was __amazing!__He's never heard a voice as amazing as hers!_

_**The courage to serve them with reliance**_

_**Face my mistakes without defiance**_

_**Show them I'm worthy**_

_**And while I show them **_

_**I'll show me**_

_**So, let them bring on all their problems**_

_**I'll do better than my best**_

_**I have confidence they'll put me to the test**_

_**But I'll make them see I have confidence in me**_

_**Somehow I will impress them**_

_**I will be firm but kind**_

_**And all those children (Heaven bless them!)**_

_**They will look up to me, **__Michelle sang confidently, the crowd she had formed were all staring at each other with awe-struck looks. This girl was amazing!_

_**And mind me with each step I am more certain**_

_**Everything will turn out fine**_

_**I have confidence the world can all be mine**_

_**They'll have to agree I have confidence in me**_

_**I have confidence in sunshine**_

_**I have confidence in rain**_

_**I have confidence that spring will come again**_

_**Besides which you see I have confidence in me**_

_**Strength doesn't lie in numbers**_

_**Strength doesn't lie in wealth**_

_**Strength lies in nights of peaceful slumbers**_

_**When you wake up - Wake Up!**_

_Jesse crossed his arms and smiled, __**It tells me all I trust I lead my heart to**_

_**All I trust becomes my own**_

_**I have confidence in confidence alone**_

_**(Oh help!), **__Michelle sang._

_**I have confidence in confidence alone**_

_**Besides which you see I have confidence in me,**__ Michelle belted out the last note and the crowd clapped and cheered._

_Michelle smirked at Jesse," Proved you wrong, didn't I?"_

_Jesse laughed," You sure did…how are you not on Broadway yet?" he asked._

_The brunette chuckled," It's not meant to be yet I guess…"_

"_Oh you will soon…or I'm suing someone!" Jesse exclaimed._

_Michelle laughed," Why am I even dating you?" she joked._

"_Because you love me." He answered, kissing her cheek._

Jesse chuckled," Your mother had an amazing voice—mesmerizing. I knew then that she was the one for me. Not for her talent or her beauty. But the way she made me happy. I only knew her for a couple of months and I decided to pop the question…"

_Jesse and Michelle walked in the New York streets, back to the place where they first met: The Diner._

_Michelle raised her eyebrow," What are we doing here Jesse? Do you want to send me back to work on my day off?" she asked._

_Jesse shook his head," No, it's something else I've been meaning to ask you…"_

_Michelle smiled," Do tell Mr. St. James."_

_Jesse took Michelle's hand and led her to the exact spot where they both met," You know the spot you're standing on right now?" he asked._

_Michelle nodded," It's where we first met." She replied with a smile._

"_And from that day on, you changed my life forever," Jesse got down on one knee and Michelle gasped. Jesse took out a velvet ring box," You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with Chelle. I'll be there for you every step of the way like you've been for me. I'll be there on your first show on Phantom of the Opera like you were for me on Spring Awakening, I'll be there for when you win your first Tony, I'll be beside you forever," Michelle felt her eyes fill with happy tears," And no matter what happens, as long as I have you, I'll be okay," Jesse opened up the box that revealed a simple yet beautiful diamond ring," Will you marry me Michelle?"_

_Tears fell down her pale complexion," I-I don't know what to say…"_

_Jesse smiled," __**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**_

_**Let me lead you from your solitude**_

_**Say you need me with you here, beside you**_

_**Anywhere you go, let me go too**_

_**Michelle, that's all I ask of you…"**__ Jesse sang softly._

_Michelle nodded," Yes, yes I'll marry you!" she cried._

_Jesse grinned and placed the ring on her finger and lifted her up and spun her around as he kissed her with passion._

Tony smiled softly as his father smiled at the memories he hadn't been able to forget.

"After that, we did a quick and small wedding. It was perfect for us. And then your mother and I pursued our careers on Broadway…until a surprise came our way…"

_Jesse was drinking a cup of tea while listening to Frank Sinatra in the background, just relaxing in the living room…_

_Suddenly Michelle dashed out of the bathroom and stood in front of Jesse with a pregnancy test on her hand, a beaming smile on her face._

"_You will never believe what I just found out!" Michelle exclaimed._

"_You found out that I'm totally in love with you?" Jesse joked._

_Michelle laughed," No," she showed him the pregnancy test and smiled," We're having a baby!"_

_Jesse's eyes widened," You're being serious right now?" he asked, a smile on his face._

_Michelle nodded," We're pregnant."_

_Jesse leaped from his seat and kissed Michelle," This is…amazing!" he looked down at her flat stomach and touched it," We're going to be parents!"_

_Michelle smiled and kissed him," We are."_

Jesse let out a sigh and grinned," Throughout her whole pregnancy with you, she was so moody, crazy, craver, everything a pregnant woman was. But then once you made your arrival…oh lord…"

_Michelle screamed as she pushed," I HATE YOU JESSE! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She screeched._

"_Come on Michelle! Just a couple more pushes! I can see his head!" the doctor encouraged her._

_Michelle shook her head as sweat poured down her head," I can't, I can't do this!" she exclaimed._

_Jesse kissed her sweaty forehead," Come on Chelle, you could do this!"_

_Michelle sent him a glare," HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I BREAK THAT CUTE LITTLE FACE OF YOURS!" _

_Jesse quickly shut up and nodded," All right Michelle, push one last time!" the doctor exclaimed._

_Michelle nodded and gave one last push and a loud cry came upon the room. Jesse smiled as he cut the cord," Look Chelle, our son is crying in tune. He's talented already!"_

_Michelle smiled as they gently placed her son in her arms. Tony's little eyes opened, revealing his green-blue eyes._

"_Hey there little guy, we've been expecting you." Michelle cooed._

_Jesse smiled," He's perfect."_

"_He's ours." Michelle smiled._

_Jesse and Michelle shared a kiss as they stared in awe at their newborn son._

Jesse smiled at his son," That moment was an amazing moment—except the parts where she was giving birth to you. But, we spent every waking moment with you, you were our little sunshine. But, your mom was smart cookie she was. She was actually the one that started noticing something sketchy about you."

"My autism?" Tony asked.

Jesse nodded," Yeah…"

_Michelle watched as her 1 year old son, Tony, watched for the millionth time, his favorite movie: The Music Man. She noticed her son wasn't like any other toddler she'd seen. He hadn't spoken one word yet, and he usually watched musicals, listened to music, stacked all the old records they had, or anything of the sort._

_Jesse walked in their home and saw Michelle staring at Tony," Hey Chelle." he kissed Michelle's cheek, startling her._

"_Hey Jesse." She kissed him softly on the lips._

"_Why were you looking at Tony?" Jesse asked._

_Michelle shook her head," Nothing, I can't look at my son Jesse?"_

"_No, it's just you were looking at him like you were being suspicious of something," Jesse replied," Are you?"_

_The brunette nodded," I am. Have you noticed something…different about Tony? He isn't like other boys his age." _

"_Well yeah, he's different because he's special in an awesome way," Jesse smiled," He's fine Chelle. Don't worry about anything." Jesse assured._

_Michelle glanced at Tony and nodded," Fine."_

"But your mother was stubborn and she found out on her own without telling me. And when she told me, I got all depressed that you were going to struggle to find your place in the world. But your mom brought me back up…"

_Jesse watched with sad eyes at Tony, now 2 years old, watched the movie, Singing in the Rain with such attention._

_Michelle walked in and noticed Jesse's sad gaze at Tony," Will you stop it already?" Michelle said._

_Jesse turned to her," I'm sorry, I just—I can't see him struggle with this and—"_

"—_he's not going to struggle. He's going to have you and me to help him. He's going to have all the help in the world. He's going to be fine Jesse. But don't treat it as if he's different than the rest of us because he's not! He's just more special than anyone else." Michelle told him._

_Jesse smiled softly," Yeah, I-I guess so." _

_Michelle smiled," That's the spirit," She kissed him softly, and then turned to see Tony gone," Where's Tony Jesse?" _

_Jesse turned and noticed Tony gone," I don't know…"_

_Before Michelle could call his name, they heard piano keys playing from the music room. The two followed the music and saw Tony on his tippy toes playing, "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". Not in key but for a 2 year old it was quite impressive._

"_Is that—is that Tony playing?" Jesse asked stupidly._

_Michelle sent him a "Really Jesse? Really?" look," Jesse really? Of course it's him!" Michelle smiled," He's amazing! He's like one of those child prodigies don't you think?"_

_Jesse nodded with a smile as he walked over to help Tony with the song," He's like a little music man!"_

"So _that's_ where I got the name!" Tony commented.

Jesse nodded," That's right my little music man! And after that, we gave you all the help you could get plus music lessons because you were in love with it. And then things changed after a simple doctor's check-up…"

_Jesse stared wide-eyed at the doctor as he held 4 year old Tony in his arms," Breast Ca-cancer?" he stuttered. Jesse looked over at Michelle who looked surprised as well._

_The doctor nodded," We're going to try all we can Mrs. St. James to get rid of it. Hopefully we can."_

"_Do anything you can. My son and my husband need me and—and I can't lose them!" Michelle exclaimed._

_Jesse turned to her," You'll never lose us."_

_Michelle smiled softly as the doctor continued to explain the whole disease to the family._

Jesse's eyes turned sad," Your mother was a fighter; she fought cancer as hard as she could until it beat her. But she loved you Tony, she loved you so much. When she only had 6 months to live, she spent every waking moment with you until she died at the hospital. She was an amazing mother," Jesse's eyes filled with tears," And wife…" he told Tony, his voice cracking.

Tony nodded," I know. Thank you dad, for telling me everything. You didn't have to but you decided to anyway."

Jesse nodded," Anytime son, anytime."

Tony uneasily attempted to hug his father, he wasn't much of a sentimental guy who gave out hugs, but for this once, he would try.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Will walked over to Principal Figgins office as the graying principal had wanted to see him. He then noticed Jeanette also walking the same direction.

Jeanette rolled her eyes," Wooly McButtChin." She greeted.

Will smiled," Jeanette."

"Going to go see Figgins?" she asked.

Will nodded," Yeah, wonder what he wants."

The two walked in Figgin's office and the graying principal smiled," Hello there William, Jeanette!"

"Hello Figgins, why did you want to see us?" Will asked.

Figgins frowned slightly," Well William, Jeanette. I have been told that I must retire now. So tomorrow, someone will be taking my place. You two have been amazing and I will surely miss you two. And I just wanted to say goodbye."

Will's eyes widened," Really? Well, I'll miss you Figgins." Will hugged Figgins and Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"I won't. Later Figgs." And Jeanette walked out of the office.

Figgins chuckled," That girl is just like her mother…"

"Tell me about it. So who's this new principal?" Will asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow William." Figgins replied. Will nodded and the two talked for a while before Will left and said goodbye to the old principal one last time.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Scotty walked out of English class and to her locker to get her things for her next class. The moment she closed her locker she was met by a cold and hard slushie to her face. Her first slushie facial. Oh joy.

"Welcome to Loser Ville Loser!" one of the jocks mocked as Scotty stood in place with cold, red slushie all over her.

Suddenly Keegan came in with an angry face and he ran up to the group of jocks," HEY!"

The jocks turned around and saw Keegan's face, red of anger. Their faces turned pale while Keegan stood in front of them," Did you just _slushie_ my girlfriend?" he shouted.

One of the jocks opened their mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. The group of jocks remained quiet. Keegan sent them a glare that could kill you," Slushie her again, and I'll go all Lima Heights and _all_ your asses!" Keegan turned around and walked over to Scotty with a concerned face and led her into the boys' bathroom.

While he helped clean her up he looked at her," Hey, ignore them. They're idiots. They don't know how amazing you are, but I do. So don't let them get to you." He told her sincerely with a smile.

Scotty smiled softly," But why a slushie? They haven't slushied in years and they decide to now?"

"I don't know, but one thing for sure, if they slushie you again, I'll beat their asses." He said.

Scotty giggled," I like it when you get all overprotective."

Keegan chuckled," That's because I love you, and I don't want anyone to hurt you."

Scotty smiled and then looked down on her clothes," Now, what about my clothes? I can't wear sticky corn syrup the whole day…"

Keegan thought for a bit and then left the bathroom, only coming back with his football jersey handing it to Scotty.

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver Keegan!" she kissed his cheek and changed in one of the stalls. Seconds later, coming out of the stall in the red jersey that was baggy on her.

"You look sexy in a jersey!" Keegan winked at her.

Scotty smirked," You think I should wear them more often?"

Keegan kissed her," Most definitely."

Scotty giggled," Let's just hope the next time I wear it, it isn't because of a slushie facial."

"It won't be. But I get the feeling that the slushie reign begins again…" Keegan trailed off.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

All of the old New Directions were at the Lima Bean, spending more and more time together. Their bond with each other seemed to grow stronger every day—possibly greater than when they were in high school!

"So question, who misses getting slushied?" Rachel asked.

Everyone looked at each other and laughed," Yeah fucking right Rachel!" Santana exclaimed.

"Those slushie facials were like being slapped by an iceberg. Hurt like a bitch." Kurt said next.

"But at least our kids won't have to go through them…right?" Artie asked.

Quinn shook her head," I don't think so, I mean, the slushies were years ago, and I bet no one even remembers."

Everyone nodded in agreement," Well, well, well looks like we found the New Directions…" a voice spoke up.

Everyone turned and saw Sebastian and David with 3 children behind them," David! Sebastian! What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked. After everything that had happened between everyone with Dave and Sebastian, they all were pretty good friends—mostly Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany.

David smiled," Well we decided to move to Lima since we heard everyone was coming back."

"Sadly." Jonathan grumbled, causing Sebastian to send him a warning look.

Rachel turned and saw Jonathan and her eyes widened," Jonathan? Oh my god! I worked with you in Oliver! When you were just a boy!" Rachel exclaimed.

Jonathan waved," Hey Rachel…"

"This kid won a Tony Award! He's amazing I tell you_, amazing_!" Rachel told everyone else.

Sebastian chuckled," Well we might as well introduce you our kids, this is, as you all might have figured out, Jonathan," Sebastian pointed at Jonathan who smiled politely," Elizabeth, who's the older twin girl," Sebastian pointed to a girl with thick and curly auburn hair, long eye lashes and dark eyes who smiled shyly," And our youngest and twin girl, Dorothy," Sebastian pointed to Dorothy who had light brown hair that was in a French braid and beautiful blue orbs. She was wearing a Les Mis showshirt with red suspenders and skirt, a black leather jacket over it, gray knee high socks, black Doc Martens, a blue beanie, and gray fingerless gloves. If you knew Dorothy, you could tell she was feeling rebellious today based on her outfit.

Dorothy smiled brightly," It's really nice to meet you all, even if I am being forced to be here." She told the adults sweetly, David sending Dorothy a warning glare.

"So when did you guys move here?" Blaine asked.

"Two days ago," David replied," We would've told you guys, but since we do live in Lima, it would be easy to find you so…"

Blaine nodded," Well, welcome back!" Blaine stood up and hugged David and Sebastian and smiled at the 3 children, who smiled politely back.

David and Sebastian smiled," Our kids start school tomorrow so I hope your kids make friends with ours." David said.

"Oh trust me they _will_! Or I'll have to force them…" Santana replied.

"And maybe they could join glee club!" Rachel exclaimed," All our kids are in it! It's very fun and I'm pretty sure your kids have talent in them!"

Sebastian nodded," Possibly, it's up to them really, I hope we get to see you guys again—maybe hang out together…"

Everyone nodded," Most definitely, we all hang out together and we'll be happy to accept you in!" Kurt exclaimed.

The two men smiled," Well thanks! We'll see you guys around—which won't be too hard since we live in Lima." David said. And the Smythe-Karofsky said their goodbyes and left.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Nikki walked in the choir room for glee and noticed Delilah alone in the choir room with a sad face as she swung her feet on the chair.

Nikki walked towards her little sister and sat next to her," Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

Delilah looked up and shook her head," Nothing." She lied.

"I'm not an idiot Dee, I know something's wrong with you. You could trust me." Nikki assured her.

Delilah sighed," Well in two days is the musical, and I know mom and dad are going to be there, and I _should_ be happy. Right? But I kind of wish Beth would be there to see me too…" Delilah told her.

Nikki nodded, she wasn't too fond of Beth after what she said to her parents, "Oh, well you don't need her Dee, you have all of us. You don't need her."

"But she's still our sister, and I wish she was there cheering me on—even if she did reject me…" Delilah replied.

Nikki nodded, she was also mad at Beth for that too," Well focus on the musical, that's the important thing right now. And the Beth thing, we'll figure it out after."

The youngest blonde nodded and smiled softly," Thanks Nikki. You're awesome."

"You don't need to remind me." Nikki joked.

Delilah giggled and hugged her sister," No but really, you're a good sister."

Nikki smiled," I try."

Minutes later, the rest of the members came pouring in and glee began, but Nikki still kept thinking of Delilah…and much to her surprise Beth. She really wanted Delilah to be happy. But she would figure that out later, right now she was going to focus on her date with Cheryl later…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aidan walked down the hallways of McKinley, only to be encountered by a cold, blue slushie. He squeezed his eyes, the corn syrup burning his eyes.

"Loser! Now you look like an Avatar!" one of the jocks said, suddenly another blue slushie hit him and he shivered with so much slushie on his body.

"Now he looks even _more_ like an Avatar!" another jock laughed. And the group of jocks left mocking Aidan.

Before Aidan could think, a tiny hand grabbed his and led him into the girls' bathroom. He opened his corn syrup stinging eyes and saw a flash of blonde hair wiping the slushie residue off him.

"Wow, they really did a number on you Aidan…" Delilah spoke up, wiping off the slushie from his face.

Aidan nodded," Yeah, I didn't know slushie facials still existed. My dad said they were horrible but he wasn't being specific enough."

Delilah giggled and continued helping him clean up," Well I wouldn't know how it feels like but it does seem pretty horrible…"

Aidan chuckled looking at Delilah's hazel-green eyes," You have pretty eyes." He told her.

Delilah blushed," Thanks, so do you."

Aidan smiled cheekily and his blue eyes brightened," Thanks."

Delilah and Aidan finished cleaning himself off and Delilah sighed," Well we did all we could but your clothes…we couldn't save them." Delilah said.

Aidan looked down on his clothes that were once green but now looked dark," Yeah, I'm sure I'll find something. Thanks though Dee. For helping me."

Delilah nodded," No problem, that's what friends are for right?"

Aidan nodded," Yeah…friends." He said , hurt.

"Well, I'll see you later for Wicked rehearsals! Only a couple of days left!" Delilah exclaimed.

Aidan smiled and nodded," Yeah, I can't wait to play a munchkin that's in love with you."

Delilah giggled, "I'll see you around Aidan…" and the bubbly blonde left. Leaving Aidan standing there with red cheeks and a cheeky smile, he surely was in love with Delilah Puckerman.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Rowan was at her locker, when suddenly Taylor and Jeremy appeared with a laptop in their hands.

The freshman shut her locker and rolled her eyes," What do _you_ two misfits want?" she snapped.

"Oh well I want a date with Adeline." Jeremy replied.

Rowan laughed," Yes, in your dreams or while you masturbate in your creepy room."

Taylor stepped in with a smug smile," No, he will. Unless you don't want this little video to go to the entire school." Taylor pressed play and suddenly Rowan and Ethan appeared on the laptop screen of their Halloween dance make-out session. Rowan's eyes widened and Taylor smirked," As you can see Rowan, we have something on you, unless you want this little video here to go public, you get Adeline to go on a date with my brother."

"You sneaky, conniving little asses! " She exclaimed, sending daggers to the two.

Jeremy gulped, afraid of Rowan's rath but Taylor remained calm," Just do what we say, and this little video doesn't go public." And the two creepy twins left.

Rowan stood there with a surprised look, what was she going to do? That video cannot go public!

Suddenly, Adeline appeared with a smile," Hey Ro, so I was wondering—"

"—I need you to go on a date with Jeremy!" Rowan interrupted.

Adeline stared at her confusedly and then started laughing," Ha-ha very funny Rowan. But never in my life would I ever go on a date with him! Thanks for making my day with that joke though!" Adeline then noticed Rowan's serious face," Wait, are you _serious_?"

Rowan nodded," They have me blackmailed, if you don't go on that date, they'll release this…video of me and…" Rowan leaned into Adeline's ear," Ethan making out." Rowan whispered, turning red in the process.

Adeline looked and nodded," Oh I know. Delilah and I saw you two." She replied.

"You _what_? How could you! "Rowan exclaimed.

Adeline shrugged her shoulders," We were curious and you know…YOLO!" Adeline joked," I can't believe I said YOLO that is _so_ 23 years ago!"

Rowan laughed," You're just weird. But would you do it? Please?"

Adeline sighed," It's just, he's _so_ creepy! He follows me home sometimes! And once I caught him peering through my bedroom window Rowan! You expect me to go on a _date_ with him? What if he tries to kidnap me? What about my _Broadway_ career? What about—"

"—oh shut it Ada! Nothing will happen! Besides, kick his ass if he tries anything on you!" Rowan interjected.

Adeline huffed and crossed her arms in defeat," Fine! But just because you're one of my best friends!"

Rowan grinned and hugged the tiny girl," You are the best!"

"No _really_?" Adeline retorted.

Rowan chuckled," You're a lifesaver!"

"Tell me that when you're digging my grave."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Nikki and Cheryl walked inside Lima's only movie theatre to watch upon Cheryl's insistence, "Sweeny Todd". She may not be Broadway bound like Adeline and her mom, but she _did_ have a knack for musicals. Even if the movies were nothing compared to seeing it live.

"So 'Sweeny Todd'? What is _that_ about?" Nikki asked as the two took a seat in one of the theatre seats.

"A revengeful and angry barbershop man who kills men in his barbershop and then bakes them into pies." Cheryl replied.

Nikki raised her eyebrow and looked quizzically at the girl," Are you being _serious_?"

"Does, 'Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street' _not _give it away?" Cheryl asked, eating popcorn and giggling.

Nikki shook her head," I didn't grow up on musicals Cher!" the blonde retorted.

The brunette nodded," Right, right…well just watch it! I'm sure you'll like it! Nothing compared to seeing it live—nothing at all—but hey! Better than nothing."

Nikki nodded," I'm actually excited to see this movie, seems pretty awesome…"

"It's pretty good." The lights turned off and the screen turned on, the movie beginning.

About an hour into the show, Nikki looked over Cheryl, who seemed pretty concentrated in the movie. Nikki would too, if Cheryl wasn't so damn hot!

The blonde slowly placed her hand on Cheryl's leg, and Cheryl right away turned to her," What are you doing?" she asked.

Nikki removed her hand from Cheryl's leg and turned red," N-nothing, I was just …"

Cheryl laughed," It's fine Nikki, you just caught me by surprise."

Nikki nodded," Yeah…surprise." She said uneasily.

Cheryl went back to watching the movie and Nikki tried hard to concentrate—especially when that Sweeney dude was killing his victims—but Cheryl was too…distracting. Every movement Cheryl did turned Nikki on.

Suddenly, Cheryl turned to her and bit her lip seductively," You know Nik, this movie is getting kind of boring—I mean—I've watched this movie _dozens_ of times," Cheryl leaned closer to Nikki," How about we do… _something else_?" Cheryl asked, whispering the last part, making Nikki shiver.

"What do you mean by something else?" Nikki asked.

Cheryl stared at her," This." Cheryl leaned in and kissed Nikki softly. Nikki was caught by surprise. She never expected Cheryl to do this! But she wasn't going to complain.

The soft kissing turned rougher and it turned into a heated make-out session between the two. Thank god the movie was loud enough to drown out their moans…

Once the movie ended, and the credits rolled up, Nikki and Cheryl pulled away and let out a breath," That was…" Nikki began.

"…Amazing," Cheryl finished as she fixed her hair," We should do this again sometime."

"The movie or…the kissing?" Nikki asked.

Cheryl smirked," What do you think?" Nikki began to love dates _way_ more now.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Dorothy woke up the next day anxious; she was going to start school at McKinley today. She was considered, "Socially awkward", so she pretty much felt a slight bit of nervousness—but not too much to ruin her day.

She swung herself off her bed and chose an outfit from her closet. She placed it neatly in her bed and took a quick shower, changing into a Legally Blonde camisole, a pink skirt, a grey suit jacket, pink ballerina flats, a pearl necklace, pink heart earrings, pearl and bow bracelets, a pink ring, and a pink bow headband. Today, she was just feeling casual.

Dorothy looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection, she suddenly felt a tail tickle her skin and she looked down to see Elphaba, her black cat walking around her room.

The bubbly brunette grinned and picked up the cat," Hey Elphie! Here to wish me good luck?" The feline purred in return and Dorothy giggled," Thanks, I'm going to need it."

Dorothy grabbed her pink backpack and walked down the stairs with Elphaba still in her arms. Her siblings and dads' were already sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning!" she exclaimed excitingly.

"Morning." They chorused back.

Dorothy took a seat next to Elizabeth who sent her a small smile that Dorothy happily returned," Are you excited to start school today?" Dorothy asked.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders and played with her white pearl pendant," A little I guess. It's just school after all."

"Well I am, something new I guess. Though it doesn't beat Chicago…or Eli," Dorothy pouted," I really miss him. No other person can replace my Eli!" Dorothy rambled on and on, Ellie listening intently at whatever her sister said.

Jonathan chuckled," I'm sure you can't find another Broadway obsessed person here, so you better stick with Eli."

"Right, because the only other Broadway obsessed person here in Lima other than me is _you_." Dorothy joked.

Jonathan laughed," Right, right."

David chuckled as he watched his children interact," So are you three planning on joining glee club? I wanted to join back in high school, but I never did out of embarrassment—oh how I regret it. But you guys should do it."

Dorothy right away nodded," I am! I heard the New Directions only won Nationals twice. But they're really good. I am up for it!"

David grinned," That's great! What about you Jonathan? Ellie?" David turned to them.

Jonathan nodded," Yeah, they could use some talent in the club anyway…" he smirked.

Sebastian chuckled," You _are_ my son Jonathan," He told his son and then turned to Elizabeth," What about you Ellie?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders," I don't know, I'm not much of a singer…"

"Are you kidding? You're just as great as Jon and I! You should totally try out!" Dorothy encouraged her.

"We'll see." Ellie replied.

David looked at the clock and his eyes widened," Oh we got to go! Or we're _all _going to be late!"

The Smythe-Karofsky's quickly hurried and walked out the door, an eventful day was ahead for them.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Gregory Henley, the new principal of William McKinley High School, walked down the hallways of McKinley with his head held high. His two children, Christian and Isabella walked closely behind him. Christian listening intently to every word his father spoke and action he made, while Isabella crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at everything her father said.

"Now remember you two, you will behave in a well-mannered and intelligent way. You will treat everyone with respect and not cause any ruckus around the school—I'm talking to _you_ Isabella," Gregory said, glancing at Isabella who rolled her eyes in return," You are to do well in your classes and try to catch up to the curricular—Christian, I know it won't be so hard for you. I also expect high grades in _each_ and _every_ one of your classes—_no exceptions_. Also feel free to join any clubs or sports—_except_ anything that has to do with the fine arts," Gregory stopped by his new principal's office and looked at his two children," Now, proceed to your classes." He ordered.

Christian nodded and walked towards his first class immediately, while Isabella walked relaxed and carefree to hers—though she'd most likely skip it.

Gregory walked inside his new office and took a seat in his new chair and desk, he was planning on making McKinley a prestigious school—no he wasn't planning—he was _going_ to make it a prestigious school.

"William McKinley High School students and faculty," he began as his voice was heard through the speakers throughout all of McKinley," I am Gregory Henley, your new principal. Figgins has retired and I have taken his place as principal. I just want to inform you all that things will change around this school, but for the better. Have a wonderful and educational-filled day." Gregory sat up straight on his new desk and began his first day on the job.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adara stood in front of her mother's office and knocked softly, Emma looked up and nodded to her daughter to open the door.

The freshman opened the door and walked towards her mother," Hi mom." She greeted.

Emma smiled fondly at her daughter," Hi honeybee, do you need anything?" she asked.

Adara nodded," I do actually; I want to talk to you about something," Emma nodded already looking through her many pamphlets until Adara grabbed her mother's hand," I kind of need a mom right now." Adara told her.

"Oh okay, mom mode. Going into mom mode," Emma replied, causing Adara to giggle and take a seat," So what is it that you want honeybee?"

Adara bit her lip and looked down, and then up," How did you know you loved dad?" she asked.

Emma pursed her lips as she thought of an answer," Well, it may sound cliché, but it was when I first met him. I felt sparks. I couldn't stop thinking about him, he was on my mind all the time. And whenever he talked to me or even glanced at me, I felt butterflies in my stomach—I _still_ feel that way," Emma smiled as she thought about it and then looked at her daughter," Why do you ask honeybee?"

Before Adara could answer, she caught a glance of Oliver walking by and her blue eyes fixed on him. Emma noticed her daughter looking at Oliver and smiled," Ah, I know why now. You like Oliver?" Emma asked.

Adara turned to her and blushed, looking down shyly," Yeah, but he only sees me as a friend because he has eyes for another girl…" Adara's blue eyes turned sad.

Emma looked at her daughter sympathetically and took her hands," Hey Dara, don't let it get to you okay? He doesn't realize how amazing and special you are at the moment. But he'll realize how the girl of his dreams is standing right in front of him. If you and Oliver are not meant to be a couple, you don't stay hurt about it, you find someone who does like you for you and loves you with all his heart. But just be patient honeybee, everything comes in good time."

Adara smiled at her mom," Thanks mom. I really needed that."

Emma returned the smile," Anytime honeybee."

Before Adara left, she looked at her mom," Oh and mom?"

Emma nodded," Yes?"

"You look really pretty today—just thought you should know that." Adara told her.

Emma smiled," Thank you honeybee." And Adara left, taking her mother's advice to heart.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

_And nobody, in all of Oz, _Adeline sang during Wicked rehearsals.

_No wizard that there is or was, is ever going to bring… me—_Adeline didn't reach the note _again_ for the 3rd time.

Adeline huffed and Rachel, Harmony, and Kurt sighed," It's fine Adeline, we'll try it again—"Kurt began.

"—I can't do it! I can't hit the high F in Defying Gravity!" Adeline sighed," Tomorrow's opening night, if I can't hit it…the whole play's ruined!" Adeline exclaimed.

Rachel walked up to her daughter," Ada calm down, we'll fix the song to your range and everything will be fine."

"But I want to reach the high F! I want to prove that I can be on Broadway like you! If I can't hit this note, then Broadway isn't for me…" Adeline replied.

"Adeline, you're only 14, your voice isn't fully developed yet. You'll get there, don't worry." Rachel told her.

Adeline sighed and nodded," Okay." she was going to hit that High F if it was the last thing she does.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron walked up to Orion, who had been avoiding him since their little fight over the fact that he wasn't going to opening night.

"Hey Orion." He greeted.

Orion walked a little faster, avoiding Aaron. Aaron sighed and catched up to him and turned him around," All right, you can't keep avoiding me."

"I can and I will." Orion replied, walking again.

Aaron groaned," Orion will you stop acting immature?! It's _just _a musical. I _will_ see it! Just not on opening night!"

Orion turned around," I'm _not_ being immature! I have every freaking right to be mad! I don't care who goes to see me, just as long as _you're_ there! You're my _best friend_ and the fact that you won't be there cheering me on gets me mad! You rather be with a guy you _just_ met than with your best friend you've had since childhood! That's what has me mad!"

Aaron sighed," Look, I'm sorry okay? I will be going to the musical. Just not tomorrow. But _please_ don't be mad with me because of it! I'll be cheering you on, _next_ show. I promise."

Orion nodded," Fine. I forgive you. But that doesn't mean I'm still not mad."

Aaron smiled," Thanks man! No hard feelings?" Aaron extended his hand.

Orion smiled and shook his hand," None at all."

Adara passed by and rolled her eyes with a smirk," Just get together already!" she exclaimed.

Orion and Aaron looked at each other and laughed, no but really they _should_ get together already…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Annie and Gabe were sitting at the bleachers since Gabe had just come out of baseball practice.

"So, are you happy right now?" Annie turned to Gabe," With me?"

Gabe looked at her quizzically and nodded," Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Annie shrugged her shoulders," Well, I don't know, I'm not the prettiest girl. Or the nicest, or the—"

Gabe interrupted her with a kiss," Don't say that. You're perfect. You're perfect in my eyes in each and every way. And no one will tell me otherwise, okay?"

Annie smiled and nodded," Okay." The two shared a kiss.

Gabe pulled away and grinned, "Well, I might as well give you a little surprise I had for you…"

Annie raised her eyebrow, "Which is?"

Gabe just smirked and nodded to a guy who was standing with a boom box and pressed play. Annie smiled and blushed.

Gabe smiled, _I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

_And I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

Gabe began to dance across the benches, winking at Annie who only smiled in return.

_Hey, little mama, ooh, you're a stunner_

_Hot little figure, yes, you a winner_

_And I'm so glad to be yours_

_You're a class all your own_

_And, ooh, little cutie, when you talk to me_

_I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart_

_And I'm so glad that you're mine_

_You are one of a kind, _Gabe sang.

_And you mean to me what I mean to you_

_And together, baby, there is nothing we won't do_

_Cause if I got you I don't need money_

_I don't need cars, girl, you're my all, _Gabe sang as he pointed to Annie.

_And, oh, I'm into you_

_And, girl, no one else would do_

_Cause with every kiss and every hug_

_You make me fall in love, _Gabe did some hip-hop moves around Annie who only smiled, she wasn't into all this romantic stuff, but Gabe was the exception—he was always the exception.

_And now I know I can be the only one_

_I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life_

_Who feel what I feel when I'm_

_With you, with you, with you_

_With you, with you, girl_

_With you, with you, with you_

_With you, with you, oh girl, _Gabe sang, pointing to Annie numerous times.

_I don't want nobody else_

_Without you there's no one left and_

_You're like Jordans on Saturday_

_I gotta have you and I cannot wait now_

_Hey, little shorty, say you care for me_

_You know I care for you, you know that I'll be true_

_You know that I won't lie, you know that I will try_

_To be you're everything_

_Cause if I got you I don't need money_

_I don't need cars, girl, you're my all_

_And, oh, I'm into you_

_And, girl, no one else would do_

_Cause with every kiss and every hug_

_You make me fall in love_

_And now I know I can be the only one_

_I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life_

_Who feel what I feel when I'm_

_With you, with you, with you_

_With you, with you, oh_

_With you, with you, with you_

_With you, with you, yeah_

_And I will never try to deny_

_That you are my whole life_

_Cause if you ever let me go I would die_

_So I won't front_

_I don't need another woman_

_I just need your all or nothing_

_Cause if I got that then I'll be straight_

_Baby, you're the best part of my day,_ Gabe moonwalked across the bleachers and winked at Annie.

_I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

_They need their boo, I gotta see you, boo_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight, _Gabe sang.

_And, oh, I'm into you_

_And, girl, no one else would do_

_Cause with every kiss and every hug_

_You make me fall in love_

_And now I know I can be the only one_

_I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life_

_Who feel what I feel when I'm_

Gabe did a backflip before singing the chorus.

_With you, with you, with you_

_With you, with you, girl_

_With you, with you, with you_

_With you, with you, oh_

_With you, with you, with you_

_With you, with you, with you_

_With you, with you, with you_

_With you, with you, yeah, _Gabe finished the song and Annie clapped.

"That was really sweet. I loved it." Annie told him.

Gabe smiled," Every lyric in that song is true; I want you and _only you_. I don't want any other girl but you because I love you."

Annie smiled and kissed him," I do too. I've never felt this way for anyone before."

"Me neither, I want you with me forever." Gabe told her sincerely.

Annie looked at him with a smile and the two kissed with passion.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Dorothy walked down the unfamiliar hallways of McKinley; so far it had been a pretty good day. Nothing would mess it up—

Suddenly, a cold, hard, purple slushie hitting her square in the face, she blinked her eyes as the corn syrup stung her eyes. What the hell was this?

A group of jocks laughed," Welcome to McKinley LOSER!" One of the jocks exclaimed as they walked away from the girl.

Adeline watched the scene from her locker and got her extra clothes and shut her locker, walking towards the slushied girl. She sent a glare to the jocks," You know, if you never slushied her, I probably would've hooked up with you." She said to the jock.

The jock gave a hopeful face," You would've?"

Adeline scoffed," No, not even if _Barbra Streisand_ told me." And the youngest Hudson led the drenched girl inside the girls' bathroom.

Dorothy wiped off chunks of ice from her," Is this what they do here _all _the time?" Dorothy asked, in shock.

Adeline nodded as she helped clean the girl off," Sad reality but true, they slushie you if you're either in Glee Club or a loser in their eyes. But really, _they're_ the losers."

Dorothy nodded," Well that's something I don't like about this school. "Dorothy looked at herself in the mirror, she was _drenched_ in purple slushie," I officially hate purple slushie."

"I agree." Adeline looked down on her drenched outfit," Nice outfit by the way, Legally Blonde is a good musical."

"Wow, first person I've met here that knows about a musical." Dorothy replied.

"Well, I was pretty much _raised_ on Broadway. It's a passion of mine. And my mom is Rachel Hudson so it's no surprise to me." Adeline said.

Dorothy's eyes widened," Wait, Rachel Hudson is your _mom_? That's awesome! I mean, I've met her before, but she never mentioned having kids."

"She never tries to involve her personal life with her Broadway career." Adeline replied, finishing cleaning off the girl.

Dorothy nodded," Oh, so you want to be on Broadway? So do I! I've been into Broadway since I was like, 7. "

Adeline smiled," I only know few people that are obsessed with Broadway as I am. I even annoy my friends about my theories. One of them being that Mimi's real name is Lucy—"

Dorothy beamed," –No way! I think that _too_! I've gone on and on about that since I first thought of it!"

"Well don't you and I have a lot in common? I swear it's like we've been destined to meet…" Adeline said.

The youngest Smythe-Karofsky nodded," Yeah, "Dorothy looked down on her outfit and frowned," It sucks that they messed up my outfit though…"

Adeline handed Dorothy her extra set of clothes," Here, it's nothing like your outfits but it's something."

Dorothy took the clothes and smiled," Thanks, I really appreciate it." Dorothy walked inside one of the stalls to change.

"I'm going to have to go soon, I have Wicked rehearsals soon and I need all the practice I can get." Adeline said.

Dorothy came out of the bathroom, changed into a flowered skirt and pink blouse with a white cardigan on top and pink ballet flats," You're in Wicked?" she asked.

Adeline nodded," I'm playing Elphaba for the school musical."

"That's amazing! When's opening night?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. If you'd like to go, that'd be awesome." Adeline replied.

Dorothy nodded," I'll definitely be there! I'm sure it will be really good. I can't wait."

Adeline smiled," Great. Well, I have to go, are you fine now?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I can make it. It was really nice meeting you, I think we could be quite good friends—only if you want to…" Dorothy trailed off, the girl only ever had one friend that wasn't her family, and it was Eli. But sadly she had to move here and he stayed in Chicago.

Adeline nodded and grinned," Yeah! That'd be great. I think it's the beginning of a new friendship…"

"I think so too. I'll see you around…" Dorothy trailed off, wanting to know the girls name.

"Oh Adeline Barbra Hudson. And you?" Adeline asked.

"Dorothy Smythe-Karofsky. Well, I'll see you around Adeline." Dorothy said.

Adeline nodded," Yeah, I'll see you around Dorothy." And the two girls parted ways.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Malina and Adrian were walking around Lima Park, rehearsing Adrian's lines for Wicked. For a girl who didn't act so well, she wasn't that bad.

"Never in my life would I believe that I would be playing a part in a musical, but hey, life is full of surprises." Adrian said.

Malina nodded," I agree. Never in my life did I think I'd be with someone with you, but I am," Malina turned to her," And I love it."

Adrian blushed and the two kept walking, "So you're going to see me tomorrow?" Adrian asked.

"Should that even be a question? _Of course_ I will!" Malina told her.

Adrian smiled," I'm glad. But I'm still so nervous for it. I'm not the best actress, what if I mess up?"

"You won't. You'll be fine, don't worry about it." Malina assured.

"As amazing as you may be, that doesn't make me any less nervous." Adrian replied.

Malina laughed," But you _will_ be fine. That's just the nerves talking."

"How do you not get nervous performing on stage?" Adrian asked.

Malina smirked," I'm just that awesome."

Adrian playfully pushed her," Hey, let's not get cocky here…"

The Brazilian girl laughed," Okay, okay. Well, I have this necklace that I wear before I perform. I wear it all the time." Malina showed the girl a gold necklace with a gold key and lock," I wear this every single performance."

Adrian looked at the necklace," It's pretty."

Malina nodded and took off the necklace and then put it on Adrian's neck," And now it's yours."

"Why are you giving it to me? It's yours." Adrian replied.

"It's so you could wear it whenever you perform or something." Malina told her.

"But if you give this to me, then what would you have as a good luck charm?" Adrian asked her.

"You," Malina replied," You're my good luck charm now. And I don't need anything else, just as long as you're there, I'll be fine."

Adrian blushed and smiled," Well don't I feel pretty special?" Adrian joked.

Malina laughed," You are special, to me and everyone in this world."

Adrian smiled and leaned in and kissed Malina softly," You're special to me too." Adrian whispered in Malina's ear.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adara walked to her locker to get her clothes for gymnastics practice when Oliver walked up to her," Hey Adara." He greeted.

Adara turned to him and smiled," Hey!" she greeted back.

"So where are you going?" he asked, gesturing her bag with her gymnastics clothes.

"Oh, I'm just going to gymnastics practice." She answered.

Oliver nodded," Do you want me to take you? Unless you don't want to then that's—"

"—yes!" Adara mentally slapped herself for sounding so desperate," I mean, yeah, sure."

Oliver chuckled and the two walked to Oliver's blue and old pick-up truck that his dad use to own but passed on to him," So how long have you been doing gymnastics?" Oliver asked.

"Since I was about 4. I think the show, 'Make it or Break it' had to do with my choice. I watched it a lot." She replied.

Oliver nodded," Well, I've never seen you do anything gymnastics-wise. So if you don't mind me watching you…"

"No, it's fine. I don't mind having an audience." She replied, as Oliver started driving.

"So on a scale of one to ten, how good are you?" Oliver asked.

Adara thought for a moment," Um, 7." She answered.

"7? I thought you'd say 10." Oliver replied.

Adara chuckled," Though my skills may be advanced for my age, I still need practice if I want to make it to the Olympics one day."

Oliver nodded," Well I'll be your judge and I'll let you know whether you're a ten or not."

"Very well." And the rest of the car ride was awkwardly silent until they got to the gym and the two walked in. Adara was excited, every time she went into the familiar gym. She would get a rush of excitement to get on the floor. It was like a second home to her you could say.

Adara turned to Oliver," I'll be back, I just have to change. But you could sit in one of the benches over there." Adara told him, pointing to the benches.

Oliver nodded," All right."

Adara smiled softly and quickly walked to the changing rooms to change into her clothes. She loved the feeling of being here—as if it was she was meant to do. She's been doing gymnastics since she was really young, and she's loved it since.

Adara tightened her high ponytail and walked out of the changing room and walked towards the mats to start practicing.

Her coach, Maureen, smiled at her fondly," Hey Adara, ready to practice?" she asked, Maureen had been Adara's coach since she first started out in gymnastics. And Maureen was practically family to Adara!

Adara nodded," I just want to practice already! Cheerios _isn't_ enough for me." Adara told her as she stretched.

Maureen laughed," Well don't let me stop you. Just start with simple floor drills and work your way up." Maureen told her.

Adara nodded and looked at Oliver who gave her a cheeky smile and a thumbs up making Adara blush and nod.

The strawberry blonde moved a bit back and let out a breath and did a bunch of flips and backflips making Oliver's jaw drop. He also stood up because he got scared she would get hurt, but she was _really _good.

Adara then moved on the rings and swung herself before she did any real drills or tricks," Whoo! Go Adara!" Oliver cheered.

Adara turned to him and laughed, she then swung herself one last time before doing tricks on the rings and Oliver looking at her surprisingly. Adara was _really _good when it came to gymnastics! Not just a powerhouse singer this girl…

Slowly but surely, Adara worked her way on the other things, and Oliver watched in awe as this girl did amazing and complicated tricks that seemed easy when she did them.

Once Adara finished she walked over to Oliver who was sitting on the benches with a smile on his face," So what did you think?" she asked.

Oliver grinned," That was _mind-blowing_! I couldn't do half of or any of the things you did! You're really good Adara, I say you're a _10_ rather than a _7_!"

Adara blushed and smiled," Thanks. I'm glad you think I'm good—not that I didn't expect it…" she smirked.

Oliver chuckled," You're so cocky!"

"I prefer the term, knowing I'm really good and flaunting it!" she replied.

"So you mean cocky?"

Adara laughed," Okay _that_!"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Delilah and Adeline walked to ballet class," You _don't_ know how happy I am to be here…" Adeline told Delilah.

Delilah nodded in agreement," Wicked rehearsals are _killing_ me! Being one of the female leads has big pressure on you."

"Imagine having to _kiss_ the male lead! Plus not being able to hit the High F in 'Defying Gravity'! I swear I've been practicing so much, I think my vocal chords are about to bleed." Adeline replied, biting her lip nervously.

The two walked in the dancing studio and started warming up, "Right. It's weird, I have to act like I'm in love with my twin brother…is that incest? But hey, you're going to have to kiss Mason tomorrow whether you like it or not. You can't keep excusing, 'Kissing him on opening night will look more natural to the audience'. Anyway, I think you'll hit that note, just don't _overthink_ it too much." Delilah said as she started stretching her leg on the barre.

Adeline did the same thing and sighed," I just…I _can't_ kiss him. I'm still hurt because of him and if I kiss him again, all those feelings I have for him will just come back. And I'm really trying not to."

Delilah sent her a sympathetic glance," Just…think of it as acting. Don't think of _Mason_…think of…Fiyero. He's _Fiyero_…_not Mason_."

Adeline nodded as they continued stretching," I'll take that advice. Hopefully it works. Now, what about you?"

"What about me?" Delilah asked confusedly.

"Oh don't play stupid! I heard Grayson repeating over and over about how you and he have a _date_." Adeline replied.

Delilah shook her head," It's _not_ a date. It's a _jam-session_."

"In other words…_a date_." Adeline replied.

Delilah turned red," It's not a date!" she exclaimed.

"Oh come on Delilah! You don't find Grayson cute? I mean, he's the _golden boy_ of McKinley, and you're the _golden girl_! You guys would be the _golden_ couple! It would be cute!" Adeline said.

"I think he is cute but…I don't know. Knowing Aidan _and_ Grayson like me is weird for me." Delilah replied.

"It shouldn't, it's a good thing knowing you have two guys _fawning_ over you!" Adeline told her.

Delilah sighed," It's just…out of all the girls in the world, why me?"

"Because you're _beautiful_ Dee! What guy _wouldn't_ fawn over you?" The brunette questioned.

Before Delilah could answer, the ballet teacher walked in," Hello class! Before we begin, I'm sad to announce that two of our guys here have moved , which were Adeline and Delilah's partners," Adeline and Delilah frowned, now who were going to be their partners?" Luckily, we have gotten two boys here who signed up and are now part of our group! Everybody let's give a warm welcome to Anthony St. James and Hayden Harrison!" two boys walked in and most girls looked at them dreamily.

"They're pretty cute…" Adeline commented.

Delilah nodded," Yeah, but now who's going to be our partners?" Delilah asked, worried mostly about ballet than the new guys.

The ballet teacher looked at Adeline and Delilah," Well considering that Delilah and Adeline are partner less…Hayden, your partner is Adeline, the brunette. And Tony, your partner is Delilah, the blonde." The teacher said, most of the other girls sent jealous glares at the two girls.

Hayden and Tony nodded and walked towards the girls," Hello, I'm Hayden Harrison as you already know." Hayden introduced himself, his British accent dancing in his tongue.

The two girls nodded," Nice to meet you, I'm Delilah Puckerman and this is Adeline Hudson." Delilah replied.

"This is Anthony St. James, but he mostly goes by Tony." Hayden said.

Tony remained quiet, sending them a small glance before looking down wandering in his own little world; he was usually shy when he first met people. It took him a long time before he could be more open with Hayden and the rest of the Warblers and Dalton students in general.

"It's nice to meet you two, I'm sure we'll work great together." Adeline said, looking at Hayden a little longer.

"I'm sure we will." Hayden replied, sending a smile to Adeline who blushed in return.

The ballet teacher clapped her hands together and looked at all her students," All right everyone, get with your partners!" she exclaimed.

Everyone got with their partners and Adeline smiled softly at Hayden who smiled back. Adeline thought he was _really_ cute.

Delilah sent a small smile to Tony who only looked down shyly and turned away. He was _really_ awkward when it came to girls. The only girls he talked to was Malina and Beth. And they didn't really count since one of them was his sister and the other was like a sister to him. The only way he could communicate to a girl was through dance, song, or music.

Delilah wondered why he was so shy, but she didn't try too hard to find out. But one thing she did notice about him was his eyes, they were very pretty. A blue-green color, it sort of reminded her a bit of Grayson's eyes…wait…why was she thinking of Grayson?

As everyone danced, Delilah's thoughts came to Grayson. Why was she thinking so much of him? Did she like him? She would admit, he was cute, but what guy would have eyes for her? She was nothing but an _ugly_ and _fat_ girl…

She had to admit though; Tony was a _really_ good dancer. She thought the two would make great partners. Too bad he was really shy and quiet. The blonde turned to look at Tony who spun her. He looked at her for a brief moment before turning his eyes away from her.

After dance rehearsals, everyone slowly started leaving the studio. Delilah noticed Adeline and Hayden talking and smiling at each other—exchanging numbers at the same time. She felt happy for her friend, slowly but surely Adeline would move on from Mason.

She walked up to Tony who was sitting in one the floor listening to music on his iPod.

"Hey." She greeted him.

He took off one of his headphones and nodded to her. Delilah looked down on her feet and then back to him," You were really good today. I think you and I will make good partners."

Tony nodded again and looked down shyly and then back up," You're good too," he said in a whisper.

Delilah smiled softly," So I was wondering if you'd like to exchange numbers or something. Since we're going to be partners, we should get to know each other—if you want." She said.

Tony thought for a moment, he was pretty awkward with girls…but it wouldn't hurt to have one friend that's a girl. He nodded and Delilah smiled," Great! "The two exchanged numbers," Well we'll find a time to meet up then." Delilah said.

Tony nodded," Yeah." He said quietly.

Before Delilah could say anything else Adeline walked up to them," Hey Dee, Uncle Noah is here so I guess we should go before he gets impatient." Adeline said, smiling softly at Tony.

Delilah nodded and grabbed her bag, turning to Tony," I'll see you Tony." She told him.

He nodded and waved before putting on his headphones again and the two girls left.

Hayden walked up to him with a smile," Dude! This is the best dance class ever! That Adeline girl is really awesome…and cute." He told is friend who got up and took off his headphones.

"That's cool I guess." Tony replied.

"You _think_? It's awesome! I saw you talking to that Delilah girl, she cute. You guys exchanged numbers didn't you?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows at Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes," Yes, we did. But strictly to get to know each other. But I'm too awkward with girls…I'll probably mess it up with my weirdness."

"Hey man, keep your head up. You never know, maybe she'll like you…more than friends." Hayden winked at his friend.

Tony chuckled," If anything, just friends. I'm too weird."

"Hey, don't doubt yourself," Hayden told him, as they walked out of the studio," You never know what could happen…"

Tony only nodded," Okay."

"So Adeline is really awesome. She's really cute too. She invited me to go see her in this musical at her school. She's playing lead. Want to come with?" he asked.

Tony nodded, he liked seeing musicals. So this would be a fun trip.

"Cool. Well it's tomorrow so be ready!" Hayden said.

"Got it." He said as the two stepped inside Daniel's car who nicely picked them up.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Nikki walked inside Carmel's auditorium as Vocal Adrenaline finished rehearsing. She caught sight of Beth stacking papers neatly and getting ready to leave; she walked a little faster and stood in front of her.

"Beth." She said bitterly. The only reason she was even here was for Delilah.

Beth looked up and sighed," Hello, if this is another way to try to convince to join the Puckerman fam—"

"—this has nothing to do with that," Nikki interjected angrily," I'm here for Delilah. Not you. Just wanted you to know that." Nikki put a ticket of the school's musical, Wicked on Beth's desk.

"What is this?" Beth asked.

Nikki crossed her arms," It's a ticket to McKinley's school musical tomorrow. Delilah's playing Glinda in the musical. She really would've liked you to go. I don't know why but she really cares about you. Mason's also in the musical. He's playing Fiyero, I doubt he cares if you go but Delilah does. It would mean a lot to her if you go. "

Beth grabbed the ticket and handed it back to Nikki," Thanks, but no thanks. I've told this once, and I'll tell it again, I don't want to be involved in the Puckerman family at all. I thought I made it clear before."

Nikki grabbed the ticket and placed it back at the table," For once, don't think about yourself and think about a little 14 year old girl who wants more than anything to see you there!" she yelled.

Beth sighed," I do not want to be part of anyone's life! Get that straight!" she yelled back.

Nikki scoffed," You're such a bitch. Our sister wants you in her life but you just keep pushing her away. If you still hold a grudge about our parents for giving you up, think this: they did for you! They love you! Gosh, they love you so much its insane! My mom spent almost a month crying in her room when you rejected her! I heard it all! My mom and dad really do love you Beth. They loved you so much they gave you away as much as it hurt them! But if you want to ignore that part, go ahead," Nikki turned to leave," But if you go tomorrow, then maybe I wouldn't think you're as bitter as I thought." And the blonde walked away.

Beth looked at the ticket and grabbed it and put it in her purse, she had _a lot_ of thinking to do…

"You should go." Beth turned and saw Malina standing there.

Beth sighed," I don't know. I don't want to be involved—"

"—I know you don't. But it would mean a lot to them if you go." Malina interjected.

Beth sighed and bit her lip," It's just, I don't want to get close to them. They didn't want me when I was a baby, so why would they now?"

"Did you not hear what your sister said to you? They love you! They love you that much they would do anything to give you a good life! You should stop being stubborn and admit that to yourself!" Malina exclaimed.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Beth asked.

Malina sighed," Fine. But you seriously need to get your priorities straight Beth, or you'll get into some really messed up drama." And with that, Malina walked away from the girl.

Beth looked at the ticket and grabbed it and put it in her purse, she had a lot of thinking to do…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Rachel was at the supermarket buying groceries when suddenly she runs into someone she really didn't want to run into…

"Rachel." Shelby says surprised.

Rachel purses her lips and nods to her," Shelby."

"Ho—how are you?" Shelby stuttered.

"Fine." Rachel replied, wanting to get away from here.

Shelby nodded," That's good. How are your children?"

"Fine." Rachel replied, using one word answers on Shelby.

Shelby sighed," I kind of deserve those one word answers…"

Rachel nodded," You do. And you don't deserve to be talking to me." Rachel replied bitterly, moving her cart to walk away from her.

Shelby grabbed Rachel's arm," Rachel, wait!" She exclaimed.

Rachel turned to her," What?" she asked angrily.

"I-I heard that Adeline and Cheryl are in McKinley's school musical, and I was wondering if I could go see them." Shelby asked.

Rachel shook her head," No. No you can't. They don't need you in their life and neither do I!" Rachel replied.

"Rachel please…" Shelby pleaded.

"You don't deserve to see them Shelby! I don't want to have them part of your life and then suddenly walk away from them just like you did with me!" Rachel yelled at her.

Shelby felt tears in her eyes," And I regret doing that so much Rachel…I just…I felt you didn't deserve me to have you—that I wasn't good enough—"

"—But I _needed_ you! I needed my mom and you weren't there! Instead, you packed your bags, adopted a baby girl, and left me without a care! You don't know how much I needed a mom, but my dads' were always there, so it made the pain heal a small fraction." Rachel interjected, tears streaming down her face.

People watched with curiosity the confrontation between the two.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry—"

"No you're not. If you were, you wouldn't have left me in the first place," Rachel wiped the tears off her face and looked at Shelby," Say all you want, but you will _never, ever_ get my forgiveness." And Rachel walked away from Shelby who cried, she really did feel regret leaving Rachel, but now, she was paying for it.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The next day was Friday, which meant one thing: It was opening night for Wicked. And many were excited and equally nervous.

Will and Emma were walking towards the new principal's office to officially meet him. And they were very nervous.

The two walked inside the principal's office and the man looked up at them and motioned them to sit. The two took a seat and the principal nodded," It's nice to officially meet you Mr. and Mrs. Schuester. I just wanted to get all the staff and meet them officially."

Will and Emma nodded," It's nice to meet you Principal Henley." Emma said.

"Yes, it is. We hope to have a good year with you and the rest to come." Will said.

Gregory nodded," Yes, well I hope to turn this school around and make it a prestigious school. "He replied.

"I think that's a good idea. It's already good, but I think with you as principal it will be great!" Emma said.

"Yes, I think so too. Now, considering you guys are one of the older teachers here and know more about the school than I do, I would like to know what you think about establishing more academic classes and clubs and taking away any art and music classes and clubs that I find a waste of time." Gregory told them.

Will and Emma looked at each other with shocked expressions," Well, Principal Henley, we barely have any art and music classes and clubs as it is," Will began," and taking them away will be unfair to the children…"

"The children will better realize that the arts are a waste of time and tax dollars. I personally think that the arts are a waste of time and we shouldn't feed students ideas that you could actually do something productive with music and art." Gregory replied to Will.

Emma pursed her lips," But it serves the children a way to express themselves in an artistic way—"

"—its better they express themselves with academic things that will serve them better in the future. I want to give children a better future here at McKinley and the only way to do that is to ban all art and music programs." Gregory interjected.

Will and Emma exchanged a look, was this new principal being serious? He couldn't do this!

"Um sir, I run the glee club and I can assure you that the kids really enjoy it and it's been running for 26 years and it just can't be disbanded just like that!" Will exclaimed.

Gregory only nodded," I'm still thinking about it. But it was nice meeting you two and I'll see you around the school." He said, looking back down on the work he was doing.

Will and Emma nodded and left the office," You don't think he'll just eliminate all art and music programs do you?" Will asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders," It's too hard to tell, but we will do something if he tries to. Glee Club is everything to us, the kids, and the old New Directions. Don't worry about it now."

Will nodded but couldn't shake off the idea of glee club possibly being disbanded…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Rowan pushed Adeline forward to Jeremy and Adeline sent her a glare," Oh you _so_ owe me!" she told Rowan.

Rowan nodded," I know, I know! You don't need to remind me! Now go ask Carrot Top out!" she exclaimed.

Adeline huffed and walked up to Jeremy's locker," Hello…Jeremy." Adeline greeted.

Jeremy turned to her and beamed," Hey Adeline!" he greeted, looking at her lovingly.

Adeline tried her best not to cringe as she said," So I was won-wondering…if you'd like to go on a…date sometime…" Adeline said.

Jeremy grinned and nodded," Yes! Of course! How about tomorrow at 6? BreadstiX?"

Adeline nodded hesitantly," O-Okay…"

"All right then! I can't wait for our date," he leaned closer to her," You'll have a marvelous night." He said creepily, winking at her.

Adeline tried not to throw up or slap him and nodded, walking away from him and glaring at Rowan," I really hate you right now." She told Rowan angrily.

"You may hate me but you'll…oh who am I kidding you'll always hate me for this!" Rowan exclaimed.

"You owe me big-time. If something happens to me, it'll be on your conscience!" Adeline replied.

Rowan shrugged her shoulders carelessly," I'm okay with that."

Adeline rolled her eyes and walked away, Rowan totally owed her.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Emily please talk to me! I'm sorry okay!" Connor tried apologizing to Emily who ignored him.

Emily opened her locker and grabbed her history book, completely ignoring Connor. Connor sighed," If it's about meeting your mom then I'm sorry, I'll take you if you want to." He said.

The blonde turned to him," You think a simple sorry changes things? I know you're still against me meeting my mom and it hurts Connor! I've always wanted to meet her and you not supporting me makes me feel bad."

"I just don't want you to get hurt—"

"—it's my problem then. But she won't! I know it!" Emily interjected.

Connor sighed," Emily you don't know that! You don't know her! You don't know how she is and all you're doing is putting yourself at risk at being hurt, and I don't want that for you."

"Well you don't know her either Connor! She's _my_ mother! Not yours! You _have_ a mother! I don't! You're being really inconsiderate right now!" Emily exclaimed.

Connor shook his head," No, I'm looking out for you Emms! As a boyfriend_ should_ be doing. I don't want you to get hurt Emily! I care about you and love you so much that I don't want to see you hurt."

"And I won't! I've said it before and I'll say it now, I'm going with or without your help. I'm meeting my mom Connor, no matter what." Emily said.

Connor sighed," Fine, go then. But don't expect me to stand by and watch."

"I don't expect you to. But she's my mom and I need her." Emily said.

"Are your dads' not enough? They've been amazing to you and you're off looking for your mom?" Connor said.

Emily shook her head," No! They are! I love my dads' Connor, don't ever think otherwise. But I need a mom. And if I know she's out there, why should I not find her? "

"Well it doesn't look like it Emily. I think you should really think it throu—"

"—I have Connor! And I want to meet her! Stop trying to stop me because you can't and you won't." Emily interjected.

Connor sighed," You know what? Do what you want. I don't care. But hear this, you're risking a lot of pain here. Look at what happened between Aunt Rachel and her mom. Do you want that for yourself? Think it through Emily." Connor said before walking away from the blonde who shut her locker angrily and walked towards her class.

Connor was being inconsiderate; he knows how much she wants to meet her mom so why is he trying to stop her? It's been her dream for a long time to meet her mother, and she wasn't going to stop at nothing until she did so.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Isabella smoked a cigarette with her new friends, the Skanks. She already was considered one of the badasses of McKinley which she could give a crap about since she already knew she was a badass.

Suddenly her brother, Christian appeared and Isabella rolled her eyes," Chris what are you doing here?"

"Are you smoking a _cigarette_? That's dangerous Isabella! Dad will be very angry if he finds out." Chris exclaimed.

Bella laughed," That's even better, the old man could use a laugh when he's frowning all the time." She retorted.

Chris rolled his eyes," Why are you even doing this? Dad will keep on being stricter—"

"—and I'll keep on annoying him, same old never ending cycle." She said, throwing her cigarette on the ground and stepping on it.

"Who's this dork Izzie?" One of the skanks asked.

"My brother, and call him a dork one more time and that cigarette I just smoked will go up your ass!" Izzie told the skank who quickly shut up, afraid of the rebels wrath.

Chris shook his head," I just wanted you to know that dad said he expects you to join some extra-curricular of some kind or you will face the consequences."

Izzie rolled her eyes and nodded to her brother," Fine. While you're at it tell him to pull that stick from up his—"

"—Bella! Don't say things like that about dad!" Chris interjected, eyes widened.

Isabella laughed at her brother's intentions of always being respectful with their dad," Okay, okay, I'll see you later little bro."

Chris nodded," All right. See you later Bells."

And Chris walked away and Isabella watched her brother walk away and smiled softly, he was such a sweet kid.

"Hey Izzie! There's a freshman who has lunch money that we could waste, want to torture the fresh-meat until he gives us the money?" one of the skanks asked. Izzie nodded and joined the skanks to their daily torture.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Ellie, you should totally join glee with Jonathan and I! It'll be fun!" Dorothy exclaimed, trying to convince Elizabeth of joining glee.

Jonathan nodded," I think so too…you're a good singer Ellie."

Elizabeth shook her head," I think I'll pass."

Dorothy sighed," Please Ellie? For me?" Dorothy pleaded as they stood in front of the choir room.

"I'll think about it okay? Have fun with your audition." She tells the two before leaving.

Dorothy and Jonathan sighed," So ready to audition?" Jonathan asked.

Dorothy nodded confidently and the two walked inside the choir room. Mr. Schue turned and smiled at them," Hello, are you guys here to audition?" he asked hopefully. He had a lot of members but the more, the merrier.

The two nodded," We heard about it and we thought it'd be fun to do." Jonathan replied.

Will grinned and looked at the kids who only stared at Jonathan and Dorothy in curiosity," Well, who would like to audition first?" Will asked.

"Oh! I will! I will! I will!" Dorothy squealed, jumping up and down.

Will chuckled," Okay then, um, what are your names?"

"I'm Dorothy." Dorothy said sweetly.

"And I'm Jonathan." Jonathan said next.

Will nodded and turned to the new New Directions," Okay guys, we have two people auditioning for the New Directions so let's listen up!"

All the new New Directions nodded and looked at the two newbies. Will nodded to Dorothy to begin and took a seat with Jonathan.

Dorothy skipped to the band members and whispered the song to them, and the members nodded in return.

She stood in the middle of the choir room with a bright show smile and nodded to the members who started playing the song. The brunette took a deep breath and began to sing,

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things_

_Who made me so sad, _she sang, softly at first but gradually building up.

_Mama, the weeping_

_Mama, the angels_

_No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

Dorothy lost herself in the song—as she did with most of performances. It was a feeling resonating within her every time she sang. Performing was everything to her—and if she didn't perform—she didn't even want to think where she'd be.

_Some pray that one day_

_Christ will come a'-callin'_

_They light a candle_

_And hope that it glows_

_And some just lie there_

_Crying for him to come and find them_

_But when he comes they don't know how to go_

Everyone but Jonathan looked at the girl shockingly; she had a big voice in her. She was amazing. Will didn't really expect much from her—but she proved him wrong definitely. She had talent—no doubt about it.

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things_

_Who made me so bad_

_Mama, the weeping_

_Mama, the angels_

_No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem, _Dorothy finished the song and looked at the choir director for a review on her performance.

Will smiled and everyone clapped," That was amazing Dorothy! You're definitely joining us! Welcome to the New Directions Dorothy, we'll be glad to have you!"

Dorothy grinned and the girl jumped up and down like a child on Christmas. "Yes!" she squealed, pumping her fists in the air. Will laughed at the girl's child-like antics, and Dorothy skipped off of to an available seat happily.

Will turned to Jonathan," Are you ready?" he asked.

Jonathan smirked," I was born ready." He retorted cockily.

Will chuckled as the boy got up and whispered the song to the band members who nodded and immediately started playing.

Jonathan flashed a smile to the audience before singing,

_Live in living color_

_Let me take you for a ride_

_Yes I'm live in living color_

_So sit back and let me be your TV guide_

_I've got a story I'd like to tell_

Jonathan began to dance a bit and smirking at the audience singing,

_But I'm gonna need help to tell it well_

_I've got a story about fame and money_

_And it's got more curves than a Playboy bunny_

_I wanna feel, not just survive_

_I wanna tell my story, Jonathan_ sang.

_Live in living color (live in living color)_

_Something special's up tonight_

_Yes I'm live in living color_

_Life ain't lived in black and white, _Jonathan sang, every time he sang, he was confident. He _knew_ he was talented, and he wanted everyone else to know. He was always happy and confident when performing.

_I've got a tale of a great romancer_

_And it's got more moves than a go-go dancer_

_I've got a story that's fast and slick_

_And it's got my twist than a peppermint stick_

_Don't have the time for the nine to five_

_I've gotta tell my story,_

_Live and in living color (live in living color)_

_And it's brought to you by me_

_Yes I'm live in living color!_

_This won't fit in your TV_

Everyone danced in their seats along to the upbeat dance. He was really good. Will was impressed at Jonathan's performance. There was some major talent going on there.

_What's your name? Just window dressin'_

_Everyone knows that it's the clothes that make the man (clothes that make the man)_

_Play the game, just keep 'em guessin'_

_Fixin' matchbe, try to catch me_

_If you can!_

_I've got a story strange but true (I've got a story that's strange but true)_

_So come fly with me for a bird's-eye view (So come fly with me for a bird's-eye view)_

_I've got the world at my command (I've got the world at my command)_

_And I'll be your one-man Disney land (And I'll be your one-man Disney land), _Jonathan sang as the New Directions sang in the background to the song.

_Don't wanna wait for the cops arrive_

_I wanna tell my story,_

_Live and in living color (live in living color)_

_Tune me in and turn me on_

_Yes I'm live in living color_

_Blink your eyes and I'll be gone_

_Yes I'm live in living color_

_Tune me in and turn me on_

_Yes I'm live in living color_

_Blink your eyes_

_Blink your eyes_

_And I'll be gone, _Jonathan finished the song and everyone clapped.

Will smiled," Jonathan, you are definitely in! Welcome to the New Directions!" he exclaimed.

Jonathan smiled and took a seat. Will beamed," Guys, welcome Jonathan and Dorothy to the New Directions!"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

After glee, Aaron went over to Dalton a little earlier than he promised he'd go. He was excited to have coffee with Daniel. Maybe he would help him forget that Orion and he would only ever be friends…

Once he got to Dalton after a slight long drive, he walked in Dalton Academy and walked to the music room where the Warblers rehearse.

Before walking in, he heard Daniel talking to another Warbler and decided to not go in yet, but still managed to listen to the conversation.

"So you're going to have a coffee with that Aaron guy?" Tony asked.

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, we'll start out as friends. Gradually increase to a couple and then I'll have him join the Warblers. And we got ourselves a National title!" Daniel smirked.

Aaron's eyes turned sad, so that's what it was all about?

"So you think it will work? We'll get him to join the Warblers?" Tony asked," I just think it's kind of mean using him for his voice…"

Daniel shook his head," It'll definitely work! He's kind of oblivious and falls too easily. He'll fall for me and join. You'll see. And it's not mean! He benefits too, he wins a National title and he gets to sing more!"

Aaron felt his eyes well up with tears, how could he have been so stupid? He wiped tears from his cheek and walked away. He was so stupid to fall for it…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Beth walked in her mother's home and was quickly greeted by their husky puppy Fiyero who barked happily at Beth.

"Hey Fiyero!" she greeted with a smile, carrying the dog and petting it. She walked to the kitchen and noticed her mom dressed up to go out somewhere," Where are you going mom?" Beth asked, startling her mom.

Shelby smiled at her daughter and walked over to her and kissed her forehead," Yes, I'm going to go see McKinley's school musical." Shelby answered honestly. She was going without Rachel knowing, she just really wanted to see her grandkids perform…

Beth stiffened, she was still sketchy whether she should go or not…

"Oh, that's good I guess." Beth replied.

Shelby nodded," Do you want to go?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders," Maybe." She replied.

Shelby nodded," Well you should, your twin brother and sister are playing leads. It would mean a lot to them if you're there."

Beth sighed, her mom was with the idea too…" We'll see mom." She pulled her bag closer, feeling the ticket in there and so tempted to go.

Shelby nodded and looked at the clock," Well I got to go honey, don't want to be late." She kissed Beth's forehead and smiled at her," I'll see you later." And the woman quickly grabbed her bag and left.

Beth stood in the kitchen and thought deeply, should she go? Should she put aside her bitterness and go and support her siblings? Just this once? Beth opened her bag and grabbed the ticket, looking at it for a long time before coming to a decision.

Beth Corcoran was going to go see Wicked.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Cheryl stared at her reflection in the dressing room mirror, she looked like Madam Morrible now, and she was nervous as hell. She was still a bit shaken up about the whole Haunted House incident.

Suddenly her mother and father walked in and smiled at her," You look amazing Cheryl! You'll make an amazing Madam Morrible!" Rachel squealed happily.

Finn smiled at her," You'll do great baby girl."

Cheryl smiled softly at them," Thanks, how's Adeline? I'm sure she's pretty nervous…"

Rachel nodded," Yeah, I haven't seen her yet, but she's been very nervous. But you two will do amazing!"

Cheryl nodded," Hopefully…" she bit her lip," Can I get a quick hug from you guys before I start the show?" Cheryl asked.

Rachel and Finn smiled and hugged their eldest daughter tightly," Just don't ruing the costume, make-up, or wig!" Cheryl exclaimed.

Finn and Rachel giggled and looked at their little girl one last time," We'll see you after the show okay?" Finn said.

Cheryl nodded," Okay."

And her parents left and she was all alone again until the door opened again and it was Nikki this time dressed as an Ozian citizen.

"Hey you, don't you look sexy!" Nikki smirked.

Cheryl chuckled," You look hot in green Nikki."

"Of course I am! I'm naturally smoking! Just like you." Nikki said.

Cheryl nodded and turned serious, getting a bit nervous. She didn't know why but she was still shaken up about the Haunted House thing…

Nikki noticed Cheryl's discomfort and looked at her," Hey, what's wrong?"

Cheryl shook her head," It's nothing, I'm just still a bit shaken up about the Haunted House thing and I'm nervous that someone will critique my performance just because I'm a lesbian and—"

Nikki interrupted Cheryl with a kiss," Hey, forget about that. Don't worry about it. If anyone, _anyone_ tries to hurt you, I'll beat the living crap out of them, okay?"

Cheryl giggled and nodded," Okay." And the two shared a kiss.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adrian was in her dressing room waiting for her cue to get on stage to perform nervously. She hoped she did well.

Suddenly, Malina walked in with a smile and a bouquet of roses," Hey _Nessarose_." Malina greeted.

Adrian smiled and got up and gave Malina a quick kiss," Hey yourself."

"I got you these, I hope you like them." Malina said, handing Adrian the roses.

Adrian smiled and took the roses," They're beautiful Malina, like you."

Malina blushed," I'm sure you'll do great out there. No doubt about it." Malian told her.

Adrian grinned," With you and this good luck charm, I will." Adrian replied, showing the necklace that was under her costume.

Malina smiled," Good luck out there—not that you need it."

Adrian nodded and kissed Malina passionately," With you out there I won't." Adrian whispered.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aidan sat in his dressing room, waiting for his cue. He wasn't nervous, since he was used to doing theatre.

Suddenly, Harmony and Rory walked in with beaming faces," Hey Aidan! You excited for the musical?" Harmony asked excitingly.

Rory smiled," I am. You'll do great my little Irish man!"

Aidan grinned," Thanks, I think so too."

"Well, we'll see you do amazing on stage Aidan!" Harmony said hugging her son tightly, he couldn't breathe.

"Honey, let go of Aidan, the poor boy can't breathe!" Rory laughed.

Harmony chuckled and let him go;" You'll do amazing up there!"

Rory pat his son's back and answered his ringing phone," Hello? Oh hey sweetie! You want to talk to your brother?" Rory handed his son the phone.

Aidan took the phone," Hey Caitlyn."

"_Aidan. Don't suck okay? We can't have you embarrass us even more_." Caitlyn joked.

Aidan rolled his eyes, "Love you too."

"_Break a leg, literally. Just kidding. Good luck out there kiddo_!" and Caitlyn hung up.

Aidan smiled and handed his dad's phone back," She told me to break a leg." Aidan said.

His parents chuckled and said their goodbyes. Aidan smiled and thought about Delilah suddenly, she probably looked marvelous in her costume…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Orion bit his lip nervously, he wouldn't appear very soon but he was still nervous.

Suddenly, Adara and his parents appeared with smiles.

"Oreo!" Adara exclaimed with a smile.

Orion smiled," Hey Dara, mom, dad." He greeted.

"Good luck out there sweetie, although I'm sure you'll do amazing!" Emma said.

Orion nodded," Hopefully."

"Not _hopefully_! You _will_ do amazing Orion!" Adara replied.

Orion chuckled," Okay then, I will."

Will patted his sons back and grinned," You'll do great out there kiddo!"

Orion grinned and his parents left a bouquet of flowers and a bunch of balloons, he knew his parents so well he already _knew_ they would do that. His parents and Adara said goodbye and left.

Once they left, Orion sighed, the one person he truly wanted there was Aaron…but he was too busy with a stuck-up preppy guy…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Delilah bit her lip nervously as she paced back and forth. She was on so soon, the minutes grew closer and closer…her heart was beating so fast. What if she couldn't do it? What it she messed it up? What if—

Suddenly her parents and Connor appeared with smiles. Quinn looked as if she wanted to cry.

"You look so beautiful Dee! You look just like I did when I did the musical adaption of Wicked! You'll do amazing Dee!" Quinn exclaimed.

Puck smiled," You look beautiful baby girl…you'll do amazing you'll see!" Puck assured.

Connor nodded in agreement," You'll do amazing!"

Delilah smiled," Thanks mom, dad, Connor. I'm still a bit nervous but I'm sure I'll be okay."

"Oh honey, don't be nervous, you'll do amazing!" Quinn assured her.

Delilah nodded," Okay, did you see Mason already? He seemed nervous last time I saw him."

The three nodded," We did. He's a nervous wreck but he'll be fine." Quinn replied.

Delilah nodded," I can only imagine."

"Well, we'll leave you here to get yourself together and do an amazing job up there!" Puck exclaimed.

Delilah nodded and her parents and Connor wished her good luck one last time. Once they left Delilah bit her lip and looked at herself in the mirror one last time.

"It's show time." She said to herself.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adeline paced back and forth nervously. Today was the big day and she was a nervous wreck. She hoped she could hit that High F. She just _had_ to hit that note!

Her parents walked in suddenly and Rachel literally burst in to tears. Adeline tried not to laugh, but her mother was so overdramatic. Her father started comforting Rachel and Adeline chuckled.

"You look so beautiful Adeline!" Rachel said.

Adeline looked down at herself, she was green, how the hell would she look beautiful? Adeline only nodded in agreement.

"You'll do great out there Birdy." Finn said with a smile.

"Hopefully." Adeline replied.

Rachel shook her head," Oh no honey, you _will_! You _are_ a Hudson after all, we're full of talent."

Adeline nodded," That's true. I'm still nervous though."

"Don't be, you'll do great out there. The stage is where you belong so you'll be fine." Finn assured.

"Okay." Was all Adeline said as she bit her lip nervously.

Her parents said their goodbyes and left and Adeline stood there alone nervously.

"You could do this Adeline, you're a star. And you shine so bright, even the sun goes blind." She reassured herself in a very Rachel Berry-like manner.

Suddenly the door knocked and she jumped," Come in!" she shouted.

Mason walked in dressed as Fiyero and smiled softly at Adeline," Hey."

Adeline frowned and nodded to him," Hi."

He stood there awkwardly," I-I just wanted to wish you good luck—not that you need it—you'll be amazing as always." He told her.

Adeline blushed and nodded," Thanks, you too." She replied.

He nodded," Okay, I'll—I'll see you onstage Adeline." He told her.

Adeline nodded," Ye-Yeah."

And with that, Mason left she let out a breath, she still had feelings for Mason but she would move on—she had to.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The auditorium was filled; Beth took a seat in one of the seats and let out a shaky breath. She didn't know whether she made the right decision or not, but it felt right to be here.

On another seat Shelby felt nervous; she was excited to get to see her grandkids—even if it was in secret. She just hoped Rachel wouldn't see her…

Hayden and Tony took a seat and both of them were anxious to see the show.

"You think it'll be good?" Hayden asked.

Tony nodded," It looks like it."

Aaron walked in the auditorium, he felt bad that he didn't come here in the first place. But he was just glad to be here and watch Orion perform—like he originally should've. But he was here now and that's all that mattered. But it still hurt that he was only being used by Daniel…

Dorothy, Jonathan, Ellie and her dads' sat in the auditorium. She was excited to see the musical—mostly because she was a Broadway fanatic. She was even wearing her Wicked outfit just for the occasion.

Suddenly the lights grew dark and the curtains opened…let the show begin…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The background dancers and singers danced around happily across the stage as they sang,

_Good news! _

_She's dead! _

_The Witch of the West is dead! _

_The wickedest witch there ever was _

_The enemy of all of us here in Oz _

_Is Dead! _

_Good news! _

_Good news! _

_Look! It's Glinda! , _Nikki exclaimed with a smile. Delilah appeared and floated down onto the scene in a large bubble. Her curled blonde hair bounced as she stepped forward to greet her fellow Ozians.

Delilah spoke,_ Fellow Ozians: _

She sang_, Let us be glad _

_Let us be grateful _

_Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue _

_The wicked workings of you-know-who _

_Isn't it nice to know _

_That good will conquer evil? _

_The truth we all believe'll by and by _

_Outlive a lie _

_For you and – _

An Ozian/ dancer/singer dressed in his finest emerald suit cut off the Good Witch, "Glinda! Exactly how dead is she?"

Delilah pursed her lips and began tapping her wand on her left palm, "Well, there has been much rumor and speculation…but let me set the record straight. According to the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred at the thirteenth hour; a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child." Glinda paused and glanced at the crowd, "Yes, the Wicked Witch of the West is dead!"

One of the Ozian citizen sang,_No one mourns the Wicked _

Another person sang,_No one cries "They won't return!" _

All of them sang, _No one lays a lily on their grave _

Another male singer/dancer/ Ozian sang, _The good man scorns the Wicked! _

_Through their lives, our children learn, _a female Ozian sang.

_What we miss, when we misbehave, _all the Ozians sang.

_And Goodness knows _

_The Wicked's lives are lonely _

_Goodness knows _

_The Wicked die alone _

_It just shows when you're Wicked _

_You're left only _

_On your own, _Delilah sang.

Tony watched with wide eyes, Delilah was in the musical? She was really good—not just a dancer…

The fellow Ozians sang, _Yes, Goodness knows _

_The Wicked's lives are lonely _

_Goodness knows _

_The Wicked cry alone _

_Nothing grows for the Wicked _

_They reap only _

_What they sow _

Another Ozian spoke up, "Glinda, why does wickedness happen?"

Delilah paced from one side of her bubble to the next. "That's a good question and one that many people find confusing." Delilah said.

" _Are people born Wicked? Or do they have _

_Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had _

_a father. She had a mother, as so many do," _Delilah said.

Suddenly a father and a mother appeared.

_How I hate to go and leave you lonely, _The father sang

_That's alright - it's only just one night, _the mother sang.

The father sang,_ But know that you're here in my heart _

_While I'm out of your sight, _and the father left the mother alone.

"_And like every family - they had their secrets," _Glinda explained.

The mother and her lover appeared together,_Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty _

_I've got one more night left, here in town _

_So have another drink of green elixir _

_And we'll have ourselves a little mixer _

_Have another little swallow, little lady, _

_And follow me down, _the mother's lover sang as the mother drank the elixir.

"_And of course, from the moment she was born, _

_she was - well - different …" _Delilah spoke.

The midwife, the father, and the mother appeared, "_It's coming!" _ The midwife said.

"_Now? "The_ father asked.

"_The baby is coming!" _The midwife exclaimed.

"_And how!" _the father exclaimed.

"_I see a nose." _The midwife sang.

"_I see a curl." _the father sang.

_It's a healthy, perfect, _

_Lovely, little - , _the father and midwife sang.

The midwife screams and the father looks awestruck.

"_Sweet Oz! " _the father exclaims.

"_What is it? What's wrong? "The_ mother asks concerned.

"_How can it be? " _the midwife asks.

"_What does it mean?" _the father questions.

"_It's atrocious!" _the midwife exclaims.

"_It's obscene!" _the father says disgusted.

_Like a froggy, ferny cabbage _

_The baby is unnaturally , _the father and midwife sang.

_Green! , _everyone sang.

"_Take it away, take it away! " _the father yelled, shaking his head.

"_So you see - it couldn't have been easy! " _Delilah says.

_No one mourns the Wicked! _

_Now at last, she's dead and gone! _

_Now at last, there's joy throughout the land _

_And Goodness knows _

_We know what Goodness is _

_Goodness knows _

_The Wicked die alone _

_She died alone, _Delilah sang.

_Woe to those (Woe to those) _

_Who spurn what Goodnesses _

_They are shown _

_No one mourns the Wicked, _the Ozians sang.

_Good news! , _Delilah sang.

The Ozians sang, _No one mourns the Wicked! _

Delilah sang, _Good news! _

_"_Well this has been fun! But as you can imagine I have much to attend to, what with the Wizard Goolsby's unexpected departure and all."Delilah giggled silently to herself, but briefly. She turned her attention to the bubble and just as she was about to step through another Ozian voice stopped her.

"Glinda, is it true you were her friend?" a gasp spread through the crowd.

"Well, I… you see… um," Delilah said unsure,"Yes."

The gasps were even louder, Whispers and mummers ran through the crowd.

"It depends on what you mean by "friend."" Delilah said as she walked towards her bubble. "I did know her, that is, our paths did cross… at school. But you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both very young." Delilah explained.

_No one mourns the Wicked! _

_Wicked! _

_Wicked!, _the Ozians sang.

The crowd stood up and clapped, Beth seemed quite impressed with her younger sister's performance.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adeline entered the stage, holding her single suitcase with a smile, looking at everything around her.

She was almost run over by a large cart carrying a ton of luggage along with Delilah resting on top of them.

"I'm here!" Delilah shouted. Everyone gathered around the pretty blond girl seeking her attention, but Delilah was looking at Adeline. The students turned around and glanced at Adeline. Their eyes widened and eyebrows were also raised.

"What?" Adeline questioned. "What are you looking at? Do I have something in my teeth?" Adeline sighed in defeat. "Okay let's get this over with. No I'm not seasick, yes I've always been green, and no I didn't chew grass as a child."

"Elphaba!" the father shouted. He was wheeling in Adrian, and Malina right away cheered, causing looks from everyone.

"This is my younger sister Nessarose. As you can see, she is a perfectly normal color," Adeline explained.

"Adeline, stop making a spectacle of yourself. I'm only sending you here for one reason!" the father said.

Adeline sighed and set down her suitcase, "Yes I know, to look after Nessa."

The father gave a discrete nod before pulling out a box. And he walked over to Adrian with a smile, "My precious little girl," he said. "A parting gift!"

"Now father," Adrian went to interject but her eyes glazed over in pure awe as he pulled out a pair of shiny silver shoes. Adrian gasped and reached out for them, she gripped them tightly in both of her hands.

The father smiled, he kissed the top of Adrian's head and began walking away, but he stopped.

"Elphaba, look after your sister. And try not to talk so much." He told Adeline before leaving.

Adrian looked at Adeline, "Elphaba…"

"What could he have gotten me?" Adeline questioned. "I clash with everything!" The audience laughed.

The students all gathered around just as Cheryl entered.

"Alright here it goes; welcome new students I am Madame Morrible the headmistress of Shiz Academy. Whether you are here to study logic, literature or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I saw we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you." Cheryl dressed in a red dress made from some questionable material glanced down at a list. "Now, regarding your room assignments…" Cheryl spotted Delilah raising her hand first. "Is this regarding the room assignments?" Cheryl asked without emotion.

"Actually no," Delilah said. "But thanks for asking. I've already been assigned a private suit."

A few girls who crowded around Delilah made noises of disappointment. "But you're all welcome to visit me whenever you want!" Delilah flipped her hair twice and gave an award winning smile at them.

"Do you have a question?" Cheryl asked, agitated.

"Yes, you see I am Galinda Upland of the Braylands. I've applied to your sorcery seminar and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending Shiz; to study sorcery with you!" Delilah smiled at Cheryl. "Perhaps you recall my essay, "Magic Wands, Need They Have A Point.""

Cheryl sighed, "Yes…however I do not teach my seminar every semester. Unless of course somebody special was to come along…"

"We have not yet received our room assignments!" Adeline said annoyed, putting her hands in her hips.

Cheryl turned around and spotted Adrian first, "Of course! You must be Miss Nessarose, the governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have!" Cheryl quickly turned and came face to face with Adeline and she snorted. "And you are…?"

"I'm the other daughter, Elphaba. I'm beautifully tragic," Adeline replied, causing a laugh from the audience.

"I'm sure you're very bright. "Cheryl said without much care.

"Bright?" Delilah questioned. "She's phosphorescent!" Everyone giggled.

"I don't seem to have you on my list," Cheryl said to Adeline. "Just a slight glitch is all, don't fret! We'll find somewhere to put you."

Off to the side, Delilah and her little group were having their own conversation. "I don't even think she read my essay." Delilah said, disappointed.

"That's so unfair!" one of the students said.

"You should say something!" Aidan said, staring at her as if he was in love—poor thing was on stage and off.

"Should I?" Delilah questioned.

"Now which one of you young ladies would like to volunteer to share a room with Miss Elphaba?" Cheryl asked, looking at the crowd of students.

Delilah walked up to Cheryl with her hand raised, "Madame Morrible."

"Oh, thank you dear! How very good of you!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"What?" Delilah asked, confused.

"Miss Elphaba, you can share with Miss Galinda." Cheryl told Adeline.

"Huh?" Delilah asked, in shock.

Cheryl walked towards Adrian, "The governor made his concern for your sister's well-being very clear. So I thought it would be best if she shares my private compartment where I can assist her as needed."

"But, but Madame. I've always looked after my sister!" Adeline protested.

"Everyone to your dormitories! "Cheryl ordered, ignoring Adeline's protest.

"Madame!" Adeline shouted. She took a few steps forward,"Let her go!"

The wheelchair turned around three times before wheeling itself back to Adeline.

Cheryl along with the rest of the students stared in shock at what had occured. "How did you do that? "Cheryl asked, in shock.

"How did she do that?" Delilah asked.

"Elphaba!" Adrian shouted in a warning tone.

"You mean this happened before?" Cheryl asked, taking a few steps forward, suddenly taking a sudden interest in the girl.

Adeline looked from the students to the headmistress, "Well, something just comes over me sometimes… I'm very sorry Madame." Adeline replied apologetically.

"What?" Cheryl asked. "Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?" Cheryl asked, smiling.

"Sorcery?" Adeline asked.

"I shall tutor you myself!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"What?" Delilah said, jealous.

Then, the performance for "The Wizard and I" commenced and the audience cheered once they were done, all was going good so far.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

As the show continued on, suddenly a boy and Mason appeared arriving in a carriage in style. Mason had some sunglasses on and was pretending to sleep.

The boy spoke up," Here we are Fiyero! Shiz Academy!"

Mason looked up and took off his sunglasses, "What? Already?" "What a shame. Well, see you soon man!" Mason jumped out of the car, "Don't worry though, I won't last longer at this school than I did at any of the others." Mason had a smug look on his face. He turned and looked at the building as his friend exited.

Aidan was following Delilah around once more, "Miss Galinda, I know I'm just a munchkin, but munchkins have feelings too! And I've been trying to tell you mine, for you." Aidan paused and looked at the blond beauty right before him, Delilah wasn't even listening. "But sometimes it seem like you don't even know I'm there."

Delilah placed a hand on his shoulder, "That's not true Biq!"

Aidan raised an eyebrow, "It's Boq." He said.

Delilah wasn't listening, she was focused on someone else. "Biq, do you know who that is?" Delilah began squealing, "That's Fiyero Tiggular, the Winkie Prince whose reputation is so sandalicious!"

Aidan had a look of disgust on his face. Both watched as Mason made his way towards them. Delilah began flipping her hair; Mason took notice immediately and smirked.

"Were you looking for something or someone?" Delilah asked in a girlish voice.

Mason glanced down at a piece of paper in his hand, "Uh yeah, history class? I don't know… somewhere?"

Aidan looked at Mason, "History building's way over there my friend!" he said jealously.

"That class actually just ended!" Delilah said with a smile.

"Oh! Perfect timing," Mason threw his hands up and tossed the piece of paper aside. "So, what does one do for fun around here?"

"Nothing really," Delilah replied, still smiling. "Until now…" she trailed off.

"Actually we've been studying," Aidan said.

Mason sighed, "Well I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately, I'm up for the task." Mason said with a smile.

_The trouble with schools is _

_They always try to teach the wrong lesson _

_Believe me; I've been kicked out of enough of them to know _

_They want you to become less callow _

_Less shallow _

Mason walked around Delilah who continued to stare at him with pure awe in her eyes.

_But I say: "why invite stress in?" _

_Stop studying strife _

_And learn to life "the unexamined life", _Mason sang, taking Aidan's book and throwing it, causing Aidan to go after it.

Mason walked up to Delilah and took her by the hands, twirling her around and around in their own little dance_, Dancing through life _

_Skimming the surface _

_Gliding where turf is smooth _

_Life's more painless _

_For the brainless _

_Why think too hard? _

_When it's so soothing _

_Dancing through life _

_No need to tough it _

_When you can sluff it off as i do _

_Nothing matters _

_But knowing nothing matters _

_It's just life _

_So keep dancing through... _Mason sang. Aidan watched with jealously as the two danced.

Mason smiled at the audience as he sang,_Dancing through life _

_Swaying and sweeping _

_And always keeping cool _

_Life is fraughtless _

_When you're thoughtless _

_Those who don't try _

_Never look foolish _

_Dancing through life _

_Mindless and careless _

_Make sure your where less _

_Trouble is rife _

_Woes are fleeting _

_Blows are glancing _

_When you're dancing _

_Through life... _

Aidan glared at them and stormed off the stage angrily. Mason looked at Delilah and grinned,

"_So-what's the most swankified place in town? "he_ asked.

Delilah smiled,_ "That would be the Ozdust Ballroom!" _she answered happily.

Mason nodded," _Sounds perfect. "he_ shouted.

_Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom _

_We'll meet there later tonight _

_We can dance till it lights _

_Find the prettiest girl... _

_Give her a whirl _

_Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom _

_Come on, follow me _

_You'll be happy to be there... , _Mason sang.

_Dancing through life _

_Down at the Ozdust... If only because dust is what we come to... _

Everybody sang,_ Nothing matters _

_But knowing nothing matters _

_It's just..., _Mason sang

_Life, _Everyone sang.

_So keep dancing through... _Mason sang.

Aidan came back and looked at Delilah, "_Miss Galinda- i hope you'll save at least one _

_Dance for me. I'll be right there. Waiting. All night." _Aidan said.

"_Oh- that's so kind. But you know what would be even kinder? " _Delilah asked, pointing across the room.

_See that tragically beautiful girl _

_The one in the chair _

_It seems so unfair _

_We should go on a spree _

_And not she _

_Gee- _

_I know someone would be my hero _

_If that someone were _

_To go invite her... _Delilah sang.

"_Well, maybe-I could invite her!" _Aidan exclaimed.

"_Oh, Biq, really? You would do that for me!? " _Delilah said.

"_I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda!" _Aidan replied. Aidan walked towards Adrian who seemed a little surprised to find Aidan standing there. He cleared his throat, "Excuse me, Miss Nessa? There's something I'd like to ask you."

"_So... " _Delilah said.

"_So I'll be picking you up around eight? " _Mason asked.

Delilah nodded,_ "After all- "_

_Now that we've met one another... _Delilah sang.

_It's clear- we deserve each other , _Delilah and Mason sang together.

"_You're perfect... "Delilah_ said.

"_You're perfect... "Mason_ told her.

_So we're perfect together _

_Born to be forever... _

_Dancing through life... _The two sang together.

Adrian and Adeline were together, watching the scene unfold "It's absurd!" Adeline exclaimed, "This silly rich boy appears and everyone's off to worship him as some cultish social gathering!" She crossed her arms and stared at the students.

"I'm going! Isn't it wonderful? Boq was too shy to ask me at first, but once Galinda encouraged him…" Adrian said.

"Galinda?" Adeline asked.

"Don't you say another word against her! I'm about to have the first happy night of my life all thanks to Galinda!" Adrian exclaimed.

_Finally, for this one night _

_I'm about to have a fun night _

_With this munchkin boy _

_Galinda found for me _

_And I only wish there were _

_Something I could do for her _

_To repay her _

_Elphaba see? _

_We deserve each other _

_And Galinda helped it come true _

_We deserve each other _

_Me and Boq... _Adrian sang.

"_Please Elphaba, try to understand." _Nessa pleaded.

"_I do... "_Adeline said.

Delilah appeared on the stage, dressed in a short, tropical pink dress, with a pink flower on the side of her hair.

"Now I must accessorize myself for Fiyero!" a girl was holding a box of hats.

"Galinda!" the girl shouted, "What in OZ's name?"

The hat she pulled out was hideously black and oddly pointed. Delilah's eyes widened and she snatched the hat away in total embarrassment. "Pretend you didn't see that! My granny is always giving me the most hideous hats. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone _that_ much."

"Yes, you do," the girl replied. She pointed towards Adeline who had just entered the scene. "Give it to her!"

Adeline walked towards them. "_Galinda listen Nessa and I were talking about you Just now—"_

"—and I was just talking about you! I thought you .Might want to wear this hat to the party tonight! " Delilah exclaimed, giving the atrocious hat to the girl who was in shock at the girl's sudden kindness.

_It's really,uh, sharp, don't you think? _

_You know- black is this year's pink _

_You deserve each other _

_This hat and you _

_You're both so smart _

_You deserve each other _

_So here, out of the goodness of my heart... _Delilah sang.

The scene changed to the OzDust ballroom. They were all dressed up in their finest and enjoying themselves.

By the serving table Adrian and Aidan were talking, "What's in the punch?" Adrian asked.

"Lemons, melons and pears," Aidan said.

"Oh my!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Listen- Nessa_- "Aidan_ began.

"Yes_? "_

_Uh- Nessa _

_I've got something to confess, a _

_Reason why, well- _

_Why I asked you here tonight _

_now I know it isn't fair... _Aidan sang.

"Oh, Boq, I know why. " Adrian said.

"You do?_" _Aidan questioned.

"It's because I'm in this chair and you felt sorry for me, well- isn't that right?" Adrian replied.

"No! NO! It's because...because..._ "Aidan_ said.

_Because you are so beautiful! _Aidan sang.

"Oh, Boq, " Adrian exclaimed.

_I think you're wonderful! _

_And we deserve each other _

_Don't you see, this is our chance? _

_We deserve each other _

_Don't we Boq? _Adrian sang.

"You know what? " Aidan took the girl to the dance floor.

_LET'S DANCE... _he sang.

"What? "The girl asked.

"Let's dance! " Aidan exclaimed.

Cheryl appeared and walked towards Delilah. "Oh Miss Galinda?"

Delilah turned and stared confusingly at Cheryl, "Madame Morrible, what are you doing here?"

"I have something for you!" Cheryl said and then revealed a long white wand and handed it to Delilah

Delilah gasped, "A training wand! How can I ever express my gradituition?"

"Oh, don't thank me," Cheryl said. "This was your roommate's idea, not mine!"

"Elphaba?" Delilah questioned.

"She requested that I include you in the sorcery class. She insisted I tell you this very night or she would quit the seminar!" Cheryl explained.

"But… why?" Delilah asked.

"No idea," Cheryl replied, "My personal opinion is you do not have what it takes. I hope you'll prove me wrong." She began walking away and said loud enough, "But I doubt you will."

Mason walked up to Delilah and pointed at the wand, "What's that?"

Delilah put it away, "Nothing…"

"Good," he said. "Let's dance!"

Adeline then walked in, with the hat that Delilah had given her. Everyone in the room stopped immediately what they were doing and stared at her. Adeline walked down the steps onto the dance floor and began doing her own thing. A horrible interpretation of munchkin dancing. Everyone then began to laugh at her. Besides Delilah, Mason spoke up, "Who in OZ is this?"

"My roommate," Delilah replied and looked down. "Please don't stare."

Mason chuckled briefly, "How can you help it?"

Mason placed his hands in his pockets and laughed, "I'll say this, she doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks."

"Of course she does! She just pretends not to!" Delilah placed a hand on her face. "Ugh, I feel awful!"

"Why?" Mason asked. "It's not like it's your fault."

She walked away from Mason to join Adeline, "May I cut in?" and then Delilah began copying Adeline, Adeline smiled softly. The music resumed and everyone continued with what they were doing.

_Dancing through life _

_Down at the ozdust _

_If only because dust _

_Is what we come to _

_And the strange thing: _

_Your life could end up changing _

_While your dancing _

_Through! _, Everyone sang. The audience cheered and Shelby smiled proudly at her two granddaughters, they were truly amazing.

Beth smiled at her brother and sister's performance, they were talented.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

As the play progressed it finally came where Orion appeared he smiled happily at Adeline and Delilah who were at his 'office' to meet with him.

_I am a sentimental man_

_Who always longed to be a father_

_That's why I do the best I can_

_To treat each citizen of Oz as a son - _

_Or daughter, _Orion sang while the two girls smiled.

_So Elphaba, I'd like to raise you high_

_'Cuz I think everyone deserves_

_The chance to fly_

_And helping you with your ascent al-_

_Lows me to feel so parental_

_For I am a sentimental man, _Orion sang.

Aaron smiled from the audience, Orion made a sexy Wizard…

Adeline walked up to Orion, taking Delilah's hand. "I'm here—_we're_ here to alert you that something bad is happening!"

"Please," Orion said. "I'm the Wizard of OZ! I already know why you've come."

Delilah and Adeline looked at one another with similar grins, "Oh."

"Of course," Orion began. "You must prove yourself."

Delilah began shaking Adeline's arm in anticipation, "Prove yourself! Prove yourself!"

"But how?" Adeline asked, confused.

Orion shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Adeline,"Oh, I don't know… Some sort of gesture mostly for show, something to test your adeptness… I know! Madame, the book!"

Cheryl appeared with a book, "Madame Morrible?" Delilah asked.

"I believe you're both well acquainted with my new Press Secretary," Orion said.

"Press Secretary?" Adeline questioned.

"Why yes," Cheryl began. "I've risen up the world. You'll find that the Wizard is a very generous man. If you do something for him, he'll do much for you."

"What do you want me to do? "Adeline asked.

"This is my monkey servant Sunshistery. She looks so longingly at the birds every morning…" Orion said as he showed the two girls the man dressed as a monkey that walked in.

Cheryl placed her hand on Adeline's shoulder, "The Wizard was thinking, perhaps… a levitation spell?"

Delilah suddenly gasped, "Is that the Grimmerie?"

"Yes, "Cheryl nodded,. "The ancient book of spells and enchantments." She handed the book over to Adeline and Delilah stared at it in awe.

Delilah leaned into Rachel and whispered, "Can I touch it?"

"No," Cheryl whispered back.

Adeline had already begun flipping through the pages, "What funny writing," Adeline commented.

"It's a lost language," Cheryl said. "The lost language of spells."

"It's kind of a recipe book for change," Orion added.

"Don't be discouraged if you can't decipher it," Cheryl continued. "I, myself, can only read a spell or two, and that took years and years of practice."

"Ahven, Tatey, Aven, Tatey, Aven,"Adeline began chanting, everyone stared at her in amusement. Adeline continued chanting the words over and over again.

Orion turned to face the 'monkey' and smiled, "Oh Sunshistery, what an experience you are about to have! Since once I have my own day in the sky! I know everyone deserves the change to fly!"

The chanting stopped when an ear piercing scream filled the room. The 'monkey' was on the ground, twitching and screaming as if in pain.

Adeline's eyes widened, "What happened?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just a transition dearie," Cheryl replied.

Suddenly, the 'monkey 'sprouted large bat-like wings. Everyone moved out of its way as the monkey began running around the stage. "Quick! How do I reverse it?" Adeline asked, scared.

"You can't!" Cheryl said, with a smile.

"What?" she asked.

"You can't. Spells are irreversible," Cheryl told her and then turned to Orion, "I knew she had the power, I told you!"

"You planned all this?" Adeline asked.

"You benefit too," Cheryl said with a smirk.

"And this is only the beginning!" Orionshouted. He walked towards the large covered window and pulled back the green colored curtains. There were other monkeys on the other side and all of them were going through the same transition as Sunshistery.

"Won't they just make perfect spies?" Cheryl asked, an evil smile on her face.

"Spies?" Adeline asked.

"That's a harsh word… how about scouts? That's what they'll really be! They'll fly around OZ and report and subversive animal activity!" Orion exclaimed.

Adeline slammed the Grimmerie shut and held it to her chest, "You can't read this book at all, can you? That's why you need enemies and cages and spies! You have no real power!"

Orion turned around and grinned at Adeline, who shifted uncomfortably. "Exactly, that's why I need you. Don't you see? The world is your oyster now! You have so many opportunities." He walked up to Delilah and Adeline and placed one hand on each of their shoulders. "You both do."

Delilah smiled up at him, "Thank you, your OZness."

"Since once I had my own day in the sky, I know everyone deserves the chance to—" Orion began.

"NO!" Adeline shouted. She took the book with her and ran out of the stage.

"Rachel!" Cheryl shouted.

"Rachel!" Delilah sighed, "I'm sorry, your Wizardship. I'll fetch her back." Delilah ran out of the stage.

Orion clenched his fists, "We must fetch her back, she knows too much."

"Don't worry," Cheryl said. "I will handle it." She too then left.

Orion turned back to his giant metal head and jumped back into the contraption. He turned it on, the lights began flashing and the same booming voice began to speak. "GUARDS! GUARDS!" A fleet of Ozian guards rushed into the room standing in their order. "THERE IS A FUGITIVE ON THE LOOSE IN THE PALACE! FINE HER, CAPTURE HER, AND BRING HER TO ME!"

"Yes your Ozness!" they shouted back.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Delilah and Adeline were on the stage again, Adeline grew nervous, could she hit the High F?

"_Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle! "_ Delilah yelled.

_I hope you're happy! _

_I hope you're happy now _

_I hope you're happy how you _

_Hurt your cause forever _

_I hope you think you're clever! , _Delilah sang.

_I hope you're happy _

_I hope you're happy, too _

_I hope you're proud how you _

_Would grovel in submission _

_To feed your own ambition, _Adeline sang.

_So though I can't imagine how _

_I hope you're happy right now, _the two harmonized together.

"Citizens of OZ, there is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says. She's evil. Responsible for the mutilation of these poor… innocent… monkeys! Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion… this repulsion… this _Wicked Witch_!" Cheryl's voice spoke through the auditorium.

Adeline's face grew scared, Delilah looked at her, "Don't be afraid," Delilah told her.

"I'm not," Adeline said as she looked at Delilah, "It's the Wizard who should be afraid _of me_."

Delilah placed her hand on Adeline's shoulder," _Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry."_ Delilah said.

_You can still be with the Wizard _

_What you've worked and waited for _

_You can have all you ever wanted, _Delilah sang.

Adeline nodded_," I know." _

_But I don't want it - _

_No - I can't want it _

_Anymore, _Adeline sang.

Rachel smiled as she looked at her daughter, she was doing great!

_Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_Of someone else's game _

_Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes and leap! _

_It's time to try _

_Defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_And you can't pull me down! , _Adeline sang.

Delilah walked up to Adeline, _"Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur!"_

Adeline ignored Delilah, _I'm through accepting limits _

''_Cause someone says they're so _

_Some things I cannot change _

_But till I try, I'll never know! _

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_Losing love I guess I've lost _

_Well, if that's love _

_It comes at much too high a cost! _

_I'd sooner buy _

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity _

_And you can't pull me down, _Adeline sang, having the same glint in her eyes as Rachel when she performed.

There was suddenly a banging sound, "Open this door in the name of his supreme Ozness!" one of the guards exclaimed.

Adeline fell to the floor and flipped through the Grimmerie she still had, "Ah May Ah Tum Ditum." Adeline began chanting.

Delilah looked at her, "What are you doing? Stop it! That's what started all this in the first place! STOP!" Adeline looked up and looked at the girl, "Well," Delilah said, "Where are your wings?" She sighed. "Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are."

Fog began to fill the room; Adeline closed the book and put it in a small black bag. She smiled just as a broomstick flew in her direction. "I told you," she said to Delilah. "I did it I tell ya!" There was more banging. This time it was much louder. Adeline looked at Delilah, "Quick, get on!"

"What?" Delilah took a step back.

"_Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could do together. "_Adeline told her.

_Unlimited _

_Together we're unlimited _

_Together we'll be the greatest team _

_There's ever been _

_Glinda - _

_Dreams, the way we planned 'em, _Adeline sang with a smile.

Delilah smiled and took hold of the broomstick,_ If we work in tandem, _she sang.

_There's no fight we cannot win _

_Just you and I _

_Defying gravity _

_With you and I _

_Defying gravity, _the two sang.

_They'll never bring us down! ,_ Adeline sang.

"Elphie." Delilah said. "You're trembling. Here," Delilah took a thin black cape and draped it around Adeline's shoulders.

"_Well? Are you coming? "Adeline_ asked.

Delilah sighed,_ I hope you're happy _

_Now that you're choosing this, _Delilah sang.

"_You too." _Adeline said.

_I hope it brings you bliss, _She sang.

_I really hope you get it _

_And you don't live to regret it _

_I hope you're happy in the end _

_I hope you're happy, my friend, _the two sang, hugging each other.

Adeline disappeared and suddenly the guards appeared, grabbing Delilah by her arms.

"What in OZ? Let go of me! Do you hear me? Let go!" Delilah exclaimed, trying to break free of their grasp.

"It's not her!" Adeline shouted, appearing again, "She has nothing to do with it. I'm the one you want. It's me! Hehehehehe! It's me! Up here! It's me!" Adeline said, going up and taking a deep breath, the high F was approaching…

_So if you care to find me _

_Look to the western sky! _

_As someone told me lately_

_"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!" _

_And if I'm flying solo _

_At least I'm flying free _

_To those who'd ground me _

_Take a message back from me, _Adeline sang with such feeling.

"Oh no." Rachel said from her seat.

Kurt turned to her," What is it?"

"She's going to try to hit the High F! She can't hit it!" Rachel replied.

Kurt's eyes widened," Well, let's pray for the best…"

_Tell them how I am _

_Defying gravity _

_I'm flying high _

_Defying gravity _

_And soon I'll match them in renown, _Adeline sang, growing more and more nervous.

_And nobody in all of Oz _

_No Wizard that there is or was _

_Is ever gonna bring… _Rachel and Kurt prayed she would hit it…

_Meeee down! _Adeline sang, hitting the High F! Kurt and Rachel looked at her with wide eyes, she hit it…she did it!

Delilah looked at her with wide eyes but continued with a smile, _I hope you're happy! _Delilah sang.

Citizens if Oz appeared and sang,_ Look at her, she's wicked! _

_Get her! _

_Bring me down!, _Adeline sang.

_No one mourns the wicked _

_So we've got to bring her, _the Ozians sang.

_Ahhh! , _Adeline belted.

Down!, everyone sang. The audience stood up and clapped and cheered.

Shelby smiled and clapped and cheered for her granddaughter, she was talented like Rachel.

Beth cheered as well, proud of her little sister.

The curtains closed and intermission came. Aaron quickly got out of his seat and walked towards the stage, he really wanted to talk to Orion…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Orion was standing backstage, waiting for intermission to end.

"You did great out there." He heard a familiar voice speak.

He turned to see Aaron standing there with a small smile," I thought you were having coffee with Dan—" Orion began.

"—you were right," Aaron said," He was only using me for my voice…" Aaron felt tears in his eyes," I'm such an idiot for thinking someone would actually like me…"

Orion stared at him sympathetically and walked towards him and hugged him," Hey, forget about that douche, you were too good for him anyway," Orion looked at Aaron," You're the best guy ever and whoever you end up with is lucky to have you." Orion said sincerely.

Aaron smiled at him," Thanks Orion, it means a lot to me."

"I'm glad. So you came to the show?" Orion asked.

Aaron nodded," I couldn't miss my best friend's show."

"I'm glad to be your best friend." Orion said with a smile.

Aaron smiled," I'm glad too…"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Dorothy walked behind the stage and caught sight of Adeline and walked up to her," Hey, you were _amazing_ out there! I'm seriously in shock—though I wouldn't expect anything less—your mom is Rachel Hudson and—"Dorothy rambled.

Adeline chuckled," Thanks. I didn't think I could hit the notes I hit…"

"But good job on it! Especially 'Defying Gravity'! Seriously, the high notes you hit was impressive…" Dorothy replied, talking a mile per minute.

Adeline laughed," Thanks," Before Adeline could say anything else, she noticed Mason coming her way. Except he stopped when Saphirra appeared with a smile and kissed him on the lips. Dorothy noticed the girl staring at someone and turned to see who it was and then back at her. They must've had some history. Adeline looked back at Dorothy with a smile," Maybe next year you'll be trying out for the musical and getting lead! You were amazing in you glee audition!" Adeline said.

Dorothy nodded," Most definitely. Well, I should go before the show starts—I don't want to miss one second of it!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Adeline nodded and the girl left, and a couple more people came to congratulate her on her job well done so far. Suddenly Hayden appeared with a smile.

"You were amazing out there! I was surprised when I saw you doing all those things, and I can't wait to see the rest!" Hayden told her.

Adeline smiled," Thanks, I'm glad you like it." Adeline looked towards Mason who watched the scene jealously and she smirked," I'd really like to get to know you more Hayden—other than just ballet—if you'd like to hang out sometime, that'd be great."

Hayden grinned," Really? Yeah! I would love to get to know you!" he replied.

Adeline smiled," Great!" she would move on from Mason, and maybe Hayden would do it.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Malina smiled at Adrian proudly," You did great out there! And you said you wouldn't!" Malina told her.

Adrian blushed," Well, I _do_ have your necklace on so that helped even more."

Malina shook her head," You're amazing _with or without_ the necklace on."

Adrian smiled and kissed her softly," And _you're_ amazing altogether." Yes, things were going great for the lovely couple.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The intermission ended and the show progressed until finally, Mason and Adeline appeared together…

Adeline looked at him in the eyes as she sang, _Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

Adeline caressed his cheek softly, Mason felt shivers down his back.

_And just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine, _Adeline sang smiling softly at Mason. She felt this song connected with Mason and her.

Mason smiled at her as she cupped chin and Adeline felt shivers down her spine, _Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's "up" that I fell, _Mason sang.

_Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time, _Adeline and Mason sang together.

_Say there's no future_

_For us as a pair, _Mason sang.

_And though I may know_

_I don't care!_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're mine, _the two harmonized.

Adeline looked away and Mason turned her back,

"_What is it?" _he asked.

Adeline looked at him, _"It's just - for the first time, I feel…__**wicked**__!"_ she said, whispering the last part. And Adeline truly felt wicked when she was with Mason…

Mason smiled and then the two kissed, feeling the sparks they've always felt with each other.

"Wow, they really look like they like each other…" Rachel commented.

Kurt nodded," They're good actors."

Mason pulled from the kiss and the audience cheered and the two just stared at each other until Adeline looked away.

"_You make me feel things I've never felt before."_ Mason thought to himself as he looked at Adeline. If only he told her that…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The musical ended and everyone was backstage congratulating everybody. Oliver was holding a bouquet of roses and walked up to Adrian who was by herself at the moment.

"Hey Adrian." He greeted with a smile.

Adrian looked at him and smiled back softly," Hey."

He bit his lip nervously and handed her the roses," I-I got these for you…" he told her.

Adrian felt a little taken back, Oliver and she were not close or anything," Thanks." She said uneasily.

He smiled," I was thinking that maybe one of these days, you and I could hang out or something." He told her.

Adrian then realized that Oliver felt something for her, but she felt bad rejecting him right there," Yeah, sure." She replied.

Oliver beamed," Really?"

Adrian nodded," Yeah, I think you and I could be good _friends_." She said, emphasizing friends.

Oliver looked disappointed but nodded," Yeah, well, I'll see around Adrian." And Oliver left.

Malina came in," Hey, what did he want?" she asked.

"Oh he just gave me this bouquet of roses and then kind of asked me out. I told him we'd be only friends." Adrian replied.

Malina nodded," Oh." She replied.

Adrian smirked," Are you _jealous_ Mina?" she asked, giggling.

Malina shook her head," What? No! I'm not jealous!" she lied.

"You totally are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"That's just because I love you." Malina replied.

"Aw thanks! But you're still jealous." Adrian smirked.

Malina groaned and nodded," Fine you're right!"

"I'm always right."

"Fine."

"You're totally whipped." Adrian smirked again.

Malina rolled her eyes," Yes, _sweetie._"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Cheryl and Nikki were smiling at one another," You did great out there." Nikki said.

"I know." Cheryl replied cockily.

Nikki rolled her eyes," No need to be cocky."

"I should! I did an awesome job at the play, and I have you, I should be very cocky!" Cheryl replied.

Nikki smiled," Okay then _be_ cocky."

The two shared a kiss and smiled at each other, they certainly were in love.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The next day, Delilah and Grayson were at the park sitting on the grass—Grayson and Delilah were playing a bunch of songs together and they were having a great time.

"Okay, so sing with me if you know this song." Grayson said, who started playing a tune on his guitar. Delilah recognized it immediately and smiled.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying, _Grayson sang, looking at Delilah with a smile.

Delilah smiled and sang, _Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel you whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where i have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_ooh ooh ooh, _the two harmonized together. Grayson looked at Delilah with loving eyes.

The two smiled at each other as they sang, _They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where i have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again, _Delilah looked at Grayson and felt something for him, but she couldn't describe it…

_Lucky were in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an Island where we meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air, _Grayson sang, grabbing a daisy from the ground.

_I'll put a flower in your hair, _he sang as he put the daisy in Delilah's hair.

Delilah smiled and sang, _Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty your all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round_

_You hold me right here, right now_

_I'm lucky were in love in everyway_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday, _the two sang.

Grayson slowly leaned closer to Delilah as they sang the last line.

_ooooh ooooh ooooh_

_ooooh ooooh ooooh, _once they finished the song, Grayson kissed her out of the blue, surprising Delilah.

Once he pulled away, Delilah looked at him with surprised eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." He confessed.

Delilah didn't know what to feel at the moment, how could a guy like Grayson like a girl like her? She didn't feel pretty, nor was she in her opinion.

Delilah suddenly got up and ran from Grayson.

Grayson stood up," Delilah wait!" he exclaimed, but Delilah was already gone.

**WOW! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! But don't get used to it because I won't write it that long. Sorry for not updating sooner but I recently started school so I've been busy…**

**On another note, I created a tumblr for this story! The link is in my profile so check it out! **

**It's:** **newdirections-thenextgeneratiiondottumblrd otcom**

**Just turn the dots into real dots.**

**Questions:**

**What couples do you ship so far?**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**What would you like to see more?**

**Just asking to know what you guys like and don't like!**

**Also, new characters were introduced as you can see… I also have here the list of sing-a-likes for the characters. For some of you, I chose it for you, if you don't like it, let me know and I'll change it!**

The New Directions:

Orion Levi Schuester-Junior (Argiris Karras) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Michael Buble´

Adara Kristen Schuester- Freshman (Charlotte Arnold) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Adele

Cheryl Leigh Hudson-Senior (Troian Bellisario) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Amanda Seyfried

Oliver James Hudson-Sophomore (Adam Brody) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Tyson Ritter

Adeline Barbra Hudson-Freshman (Lucy Hale) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Lea Michelle

Nicolette Alexandra Puckerman- Junior (Amber Heard) Celebrity Sing-a-like: None

Connor Andrew Puckerman- Sophomore (Liam Hemsworth) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Chester Bennington

Mason Owen Puckerman- Freshman (Fraternal twin) (Thomas McDonell) Celebrity Sing-a-like: John Mayer

Delilah Paige Puckerman- Freshman (Fraternal twin) (Aimee Teegarden) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Emmy Rossum

Annabell Sophie Hummel-Anderson- Junior (Ana Mulvoy Ten) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Hayley Williams

Emily Sara Hummel-Anderson- Sophomore (Britt Robertson) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Shania Twain

Scott Lively Hummel-Anderson- Freshman (Selena Gomez) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Demi Lovato

Adrianna Lopez-Pierce- Senior (Twin) (Shay Mitchell) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Alicia Keys

Gabriel Alexander Lopez-Pierce-Senior (Twin) (Zayn Malik) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Mario

Keegan Jackson Lopez-Pierce- Sophomore (Drew Roy) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Adam Levine

Rowan Celeste Lopez-Pierce- Freshman (Nicole Anderson) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Naya Rivera

Ethan Kai Chang-Sophomore (Booboo Stewart) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Jason Wade

Aaron Michael Evans-Junior (Bruno Mars) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Adam Lambert

Grayson Luke Abrams-Sophomore (Hunter Parrish) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Keith Urban

Aidan Cristopher Flanagan- Freshman (Nathan Kress) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Cameron Mitchell

Dorothy Smythe-Karofsky- Freshman (Georgie Henley) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Sutton Foster

Jonathan Smythe-Karofsky-Sophomore (Jeremy Sumpter) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Aaron Tveit

Elizabeth Smythe-Karofsky-Freshman (Twin) (Judy Garland) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Judy Garland

Christian Henley- Sophomore (Elijah Wood) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Frank Kjosås

Isabella Henley-Junior (Janurary Jones) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Megan Hilty

Pierre Nolan Gauthier- Sophomore (Mitch Hewer) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Danny O' Donoghue

Vocal Adrenaline:

Malina Balia Verez- Sophomore (Maiara Walsh) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Shakira

Angel Parker- Sophomore (Avan Jogia) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Usher

Henry Lovely- Sophomore (Nick Jonas) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Nick Jonas

Xavier Winston-Junior (Taylor Lautner) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Justin Timberlake

Gavin Richards-Junior (Tim Pocock) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Isaac Slade

Danielle Ambrose- Freshman (Emma Watson) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Nellie Veitenheimer

Jasmine Alvarez-Freshman (Nathalia Ramos) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Aylin Bayramoglu

Camille Washington- Junior (Logan Browning) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Leona Lewis

The Warblers:

Tony St. James- Freshman (Louis Tomlinson) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Hadley Fraser

Daniel Valentine- Senior (Robbie Amell) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Justin Bieber

Hayden Harrison- Freshman (Harry Styles) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Harry Styles

Nicholas Marbles- Freshman (Niall Horan) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Niall Horan

Logan Marshall- Freshman (Liam Payne) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Liam Payne

Adults/ Other Character:

Will Schuester- 55 years old, History Teacher, Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Matthew Morrison

Emma Schuester-55 years old, Guidance counselor, Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Jayma Mays

Finn Hudson- 41 years old, Army Soldier (Marine), Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Cory Monteith

Rachel Hudson-41 years old, Broadway singer/actress, Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Lea Michelle

Noah Puckerman-41 years old, Businessman (Pool Cleaning Business) , Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Mark Salling

Quinn Puckerman-41 years old, Actress, Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Dianna Agron

Kurt Hummel-Anderson- 41 years old, Fashion Designer, Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Chris Colfer

Blaine Hummel-Anderson -40 years old, Music Teacher, Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Darren Criss

Santana Lopez-Pierce-41 years old, Lawyer, Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Naya Rivera

Brittany Lopez-Pierce-41 years old, Dancer, Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Heather Morris

Mike Chang-41 years old, Dancer, Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Harry Shum Jr.

Tina Chang- 40 years old, Fashion Designer, Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Jenna Ushkowitz

Sam Evans-40 years old, Comic Book Artist, Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Chord Overstreet

Mercedes Evans-41 years old, Singer, Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Amber Riley

Artie Abrams-40 years old, Director, Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Kevin McHale

Sugar Abrams- 39 years old, Stay at home mom, Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Vanessa Lengies

Rory Flanagan-39 years old, Accountant, Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Damian McGinty

Harmony Flanagan 39 years old- Broadway singer/actress, Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Lindsay Pearce

Jesse St. James-42 years old, Former Broadway performer now owns successful music production. Celebrity look-a-like and Sing-a-like: Jonathan Groff

Michelle St. James- died at 34 years old, former Broadway performer. Celebrity look-a-like and sing-a-like: Sierra Boggess.

Francesca Verez- 39 years old, Mother of Malina (Jordana Brewster) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Jennifer Lopez

Shelby Corcoran- 57 years old, Music Teacher at Dalton Academy (Idina Menzel) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Idina Menzel

Beth Corcoran- 25 years old, Coach of Vocal Adrenaline (Jennifer Lawrence) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Doris Day

Caitlyn Idina Flanagan- 20 years old and Attending Julliard (Katharine McPhee) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Katharine McPhee

Sue Sylvester- 63 years old, retired (Jane Lynch) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Jane Lynch

Jeanette Sylvester- 23 years old, Cheerios Coach (Scarlett Johansen) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Martina McBride

Parker Owens- 24 years old, Bartender (Ben Bowers) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Tyler Glenn

Natalie Clark- 26 years old, Jesse's fiancée (Kristen Bell) Celebrity sing-a-like: None.

Jonathan Jacobs- 26 years old, English Teacher (Zac Efron) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Billy Joel

Charlotte Daniels- 34 years old, Fashion Designer (Carrie Underwood) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Carrie Underwood

Gregory Henley- 41 years old, McKinley's School Principal (Thomas Gibson) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Johnny Cash

Allison Henley- 40 years old, Real Estate Agent (Katherine Heigl) Celebrity Sing-a-like: None

Saphirra Renolds- 14 years old (Victoria Justice) Celebrity Sing-a-like: Victoria Justice

**Songs:**

**Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars**

**One Short Day- Wicked**

**I have confidence in me- The Sound of Music**

**With You- Chris Brown**

**Mama Who Bore me- Spring Awakening**

**Live in Living Color- Catch me if you can**

**No one mourns the Wicked- Wicked**

**Dancing Through Life- Wicked**

**A Sentimental Man- Wicked**

**Defying Gravity- Wicked**

**As Long As You're Mine- Wicked**


	13. Sectionals

Will wrote on the white board, "Sectionals". Will turned back to the kids and adults.

"Sectionals are this Friday! We're going to dominate this Sectionals!" Will exclaimed. Cheers erupted in the room, excitement growing, they were going to _own_ Sectionals.

"We totally got this Mr. Schue!" Keegan exclaimed.

Will grinned," I'm glad you guys feel that way, but that doesn't mean we should slack off! We still have to beat Aural Intensity and Jane Addams Academy."

Nikki chuckled," I use to be friends with benefits with a girl from Jane Addams." Cheryl turned to her with a glare," B-but I'm totally not anymore! You're all I need." Nikki stuttered.

"Whipped." Mason coughed, causing Nikki to smack the back of his head.

"Anyway," Will continued," Your parents and I have already chose this year's set list for Sectionals," everyone leaned closer to hear what Will had to say," So our group number will be…'Lights' by Ellie Goulding!"

Everyone looked at each other excitingly," We're totally going to own this!" Ethan exclaimed.

Will chuckled," Our duet will be 'Two is Better than One' by Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift. This will be sung by..." Will walked over to Keegan and Scotty," Keegan and Scotty!"

Keegan and Scotty looked at each other with a smile.

"And our solo number will be 'Sleepwalker' by Adam Lambert," Aaron's ears perked up at this," Which will be sung by…" Will pointed at Aaron," Aaron!"

Orion patted Aaron's back," Congrats man!" Orion exclaimed.

Aaron grinned excitingly; Adam Lambert was totally his thing!

Jonathan crossed his arms," Why does he get the solo again?" Jonathan mumbled.

Dorothy elbowed Jonathan in his ribs and sent him a warning look.

Aaron heard this and turned around, he was already in a bad mood over Daniel, he gave his signature bitch face," Don't mumble bitch, speak up." He said to Jonathan.

Jonathan smirked," Fine, I think I should get to do the solo, I could do it just as good as the 'diva' over here—probably better."

Aaron stood up," Aw hell to the no, mom, hold my earrings!" Aaron exclaimed, taking off his diamond studs and handing them to his mom.

"Son don't hit him…yet." Mercedes advised him.

"Yeah, we're on school grounds." Sam agreed.

"Oooh I can arrange this little fight! I call referee! I have this outfit I've been dying to wear!" Santana spoke up.

"I'll tag team with you Aaron, I want to go all Lima Heights on someone!" Rowan said next.

"I'll record it!" Adara exclaimed.

"Okay everyone calm down—there will be no fight." Mr. Schue interrupted.

Everyone groaned," Kill joy." Rowan mumbled.

Will chuckled," Jonathan, I said Aaron was getting the solo and that's that, Aaron, you need to work on your temper."

"Aw hell to the—"

"Aaron!" Mercedes interrupted, sending him a warning look.

Will clapped his hands together," Okay, now that we know our set list, we need to get to work! But before that, Vocal Adrenaline will have their Sectionals tomorrow. And The Warblers on Wednesday. Ours is Friday. We're going to see their Sectionals and—"

"—Mr. Schue, do you want to scare us and our kids' again? Watching their Invitationals was scary enough! I don't want to even imagine the Warblers!" Kurt said.

"We'll be fine Kurt, just looking at our competition that's all." Will replied," Now, let's get cracking!"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Emily couldn't be happier—really she couldn't. Going to Chicago was possibly the best decision she ever made. She felt bad she had to hide it from her dads'. But it was all worth it in the end. Meeting her mom was amazing…

_Emily walked inside a building where her mother worked. She felt so many emotions pouring through her at almost meeting her biological mother for the 1__st__ time since she was born._

_She walked over to the front desk and smiled politely at the receptionist," Hello." She greeted sweetly._

_The receptionist looked up," What do you want kid?" the woman asked impatiently._

_Not even that would ruin her day," I want to meet Charlotte Daniels." She replied._

_The receptionist rolled her eyes," You need an appointment."_

"_But it's really important—"Emily began._

"—_listen kid, I don't have time for this. If you don't have an appointment, you can't see her." The impatient receptionist interrupted._

_Emily pursed her lips," She's my mother; I think I have the right to!" Emily replied._

_The woman laughed," Lying doesn't do anything for you kid!"_

"_I'm not lying! Charlotte Daniels is my mother!" Emily exclaimed._

_Suddenly a blonde woman walked in," Penelope, what is the entire ruckus about?" the blonde woman asked, suddenly turning to the teenage girl standing by the reception desk._

"_I'm sorry Miss Daniels, but this girl over here wants to see you—claiming to be your daughter." Penelope answered._

_Emily turned to the blonde woman and stood there in shock, her mother was standing right in front of her._

_Charlotte stiffened, remembering the baby she had carried for 9 months but had to give away. The blonde woman turned to Emily," What's your name honey?" Charlotte asked._

"_I-I—my name is Emily Sara Hummel-Anderson—your daughter." Emily replied._

_Charlotte froze at the words Emily said. This was the baby girl she had 15 years ago, the one she gave up, the one she could never forget…_

"_Oh my god…"Charlotte spoke up, her voice starting to crack._

_Emily looked at her," I-I know I shouldn't have just come here like this but I really wanted to meet you and—"_

"—_let's go talk privately in my office." Charlotte interrupted with a shaky voice._

_Emily nodded and followed her mom into her office. Once they were inside, Charlotte let out a shaky breath," You—you aren't supposed to be here…I can't see you or even contact you until you're 18. If—if your dads' find out about this I can be into some serious trouble and—oh my god I can't even believe you're here right now standing in front of me. I thought I'd never see you again and—"the woman rambled._

_Emily interrupted her with a hug and teary eyes," I've always wanted to meet you." Emily said._

_Charlotte hugged her back," Me too."_

_The two remained quiet, just hugging each other until Emily pulled away and wiped tears from her blue eyes._

"_Can you tell me everything? From before I was born?" Emily asked._

_Charlotte nodded," Yes, I-I think you deserve to know."_

_The two took a seat in a small couch and Charlotte bit her lip," I'm originally from Oklahoma, born in a small town that everyone prays to be able to get out of. I did. I was one of the lucky ones as others called me. I took all the money I had saved up and headed to New York, I had barely turned 18, and soon, all the money I had was gone. I was broke and desperate—until I saw an ad in the paper," Charlotte paused," It was an ad to be a surrogate mother for a gay couple—your dads'. I was so desperate that I called them and agreed to do it. Your dads' are nice men; they were so understanding and kind. They were so happy to find someone," Charlotte paused and smiled," the moment we found out I was pregnant, we were all happy. And then when I first felt you kick, I fell in love with you instantly—but I knew I couldn't get too attached to you, you were never really mine," Charlotte's eyes turned watery," and then when I had you, your dads' let me hold you…I cried so much. You were just so…perfect and…innocent, it killed me knowing you weren't going to be mine. Your dads' were kind enough to ask me if I wanted to be involved in your life, I said no," Emily looked hurt," But, it wasn't because I didn't want to! I did! But I felt I didn't deserve to be around such a perfect little girl, so I signed the papers and then moved to Chicago, and started this business as a fashion designer. And I've been that way ever since."_

_Emily sat there and nodded," Do you regret it?" Emily looked up," Not being a part of my life?"_

"_No, then yes, then __so__ much. But I knew I did right by you," Charlotte answered," How do you feel, about all of this?"_

"_I'm not mad, I'm happy to meet you. But I don't want this to be the first and last time I see you." Emily replied._

_Charlotte sighed," I know but you're not 18 yet and—"_

"—_what if you talk to my dads'? I'm sure they'd understand! I need my mom…" Emily interrupted._

_Charlotte pursed her lips," It's not that easy Emily," Charlotte looked at the girl and smiled softly," But I'll try—for you."_

_Emily smiled and hugged her," I still can't believe I finally met you!" _

_Charlotte smiled," I never thought I'd see you again either. But let's not worry about anything right now, you're here, I'm here, that's all that matters." And Emily and Charlotte spent the day together as mother and daughter, something Emily never thought would happen._

Emily smiled to herself by her locker as she remembered everything that happened, she still talked to her mom, and her mom told her she would soon head over to Lima to talk to her dads'. That made her excited.

The blonde shut her locker only to see Connor leaned against a locker, "Hey." He greeted softly.

She pursed her lips," Hi." She replied monotonously.

"So how did it go? With your mom?" he asked.

"Fine." She replied.

He nodded," I guess I was wrong then wasn't I?"

Emily nodded," Something like that. So you're here to apologize? And then you expect me to forgive you and then we go back to being the happy couple we once were?" she told him angrily.

Connor sighed," Emms don't do this—"

"—you weren't supportive at all! All you did was try to stop me from doing something that turned out to be the best decision I've ever made!" Emily interjected.

"I was only trying to protect you from getting hurt Emily! Isn't that what a boyfriend does?" Connor questioned, all he wanted to do was protect her. He loved her so much; he would do whatever it took so she would be happy.

"What you call 'protecting', I call selfishness. You're always trying to control me! Well you know what Connor? It's _not _going to work!" Emily yelled.

"I'm not being selfish! And I don't control you! If anything, I'm protecting you because you never think before you act! You're always seeing the good in people and you know what Emily? Not everything is _rainbows and sunshine_!" Connor spat back.

Emily shook her head and laughed bitterly," You want to point out flaws? Fine! You're nothing but a selfish, overprotective, judging _jerk_!" she shouted, causing stares from students.

Connor scowled," You know what? I can't be in a relationship with a girl who doesn't open her eyes and see the real world!"

"Well I can't be in a relationship with a guy that only keeps me in this little bubble and hides me from the world!" Emily spat.

The two were getting caught up with their fighting, saying things they really didn't mean," Well how about we just break up? We _clearly_ aren't a compatible couple!" Connor shouted.

Emily turned to walk away," FINE! I could find someone _way_ better than a tall, jerky quarterback!"

"Oh yeah? I can find someone better than a stupid blonde cheerleader!" Connor retorted.

"Consider us broken up then!" Emily yelled with tears stinging in her eyes.

"We're over then! OVER!" Connor replied, tears forming in his eyes.

Emily and Connor walked away from each other, both of them fighting tears from spilling.

Emily walked to the football field for cheerios practice and sighed,

_Here's the thing we started out friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since U Been Gone, _she sang.

_You dedicated you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Since U Been Gone, _she sang. The cheerios and Emily began doing a cheerios routine together.

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

Emily and the cheerios danced in sync and did the routine perfectly.

_But Since U Been Gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since U Been Gone, _Emily sang as she finished the cheerios routine.

Connor was in the locker room for football practice, stuffing his things angrily inside his locker.

_How can I put it? You put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since U Been Gone, _he sang as he put on his football uniform for practice.

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I guess you never felt that way, _he sang.

In the field, he was being really aggressive and playing angrily, all the other boys looking at him weirdly, he was usually good, but now he was just plain angry.

_But Since U Been Gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get (I get) what I want_

_Since U Been Gone, _he sang. As he angrily stormed out of the field once practice was over.

Emily was in the auditorium, while Connor was in the choir room playing the guitar.

_You had your chance you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind, _Connor sang, tears streaming down his face as he ran out the choir room and out to the hallways.

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again, _Emily sang as tears streamed down her face and ran out of the auditorium and out to the hallways.

The two looked at each other as they sang together,

_Since U Been Gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know)_

_That I get, I get what I want_

_Since U Been Gone, _Emily sang.

_Since U Been Gone, _Connor sang.

_Since U Been Gone, _the two sang together.

The two turned away from each other and walked their own paths; Emily and Connor were officially **over.**

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Dorothy walked down the stairs, off to her next class. But somehow, someway Dorothy tripped .

The girl squealed, but before she could fall, a pair of strong arms caught her," Whoa there! Are you okay?" the voice said.

Dorothy turned and saw a boy with entrancing sea green eyes holding her, she'd recognized him from glee but didn't know his name yet. She nodded," Y-yeah—yes. I'm fine." She replied.

"Wait…you're in glee right?" he asked.

Dorothy nodded," Yeah, I'm Dorothy." She said.

He nodded," Oh well, I'm Grayson."

"Nice to meet you Grayson." She replied.

"The feeling's mutual Dorothy." Grayson smiled.

Dorothy smiled back at him and then chuckled," So are you just going to hold me the whole time or…" Grayson turned red, realizing he was still holding her and he gently let go of her.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Grayson laughed.

"It's fine, if you weren't there, I probably would've died—that's exaggerating, I probably would've broken my leg or arm. And then I wouldn't be able to perform at Sectionals and that would be a disaster!" Dorothy rambled nervously.

Grayson chuckled," You're cute—your rambling I mean." He said.

Dorothy blushed, she's never been called cute by a guy before—unless you count her dads', Jonathan, or Eli," Thanks I guess."

Grayson smiled," I'll see you around—or in glee then Dory—I can call you Dory right?" he asked.

Dorothy nodded and smiled," Yeah, people call me that; I can call you Gray right? I mean if you want I can call you Grayson or something. " she asked.

Grayson nodded," People call me that. I'll see you around Dory." He said.

Dorothy nodded," I'll see you around Gray." And with that, Grayson left. Dorothy stood there and bit her lip and smiled. Something about Grayson made her get butterflies in her stomach…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Cheryl and Nikki were walking together hand-in-hand down the McKinley hallways.

"So…have you talked to your mom yet?" Nikki asked, looking at Cheryl. The girl had yet to tell Rachel that show business just wasn't for her.

"About what?" Cheryl asked, hoping to change the conversation.

Nikki rolled her eyes," You know what! You can't hide this forever Cher. Your mom needs to find out eventually."

Cheryl sighed," I know I should, but, I don't want to disappoint her. All she ever talks about is how it's _so_ amazing that both her daughters are going to be on Broadway, just like her. I don't—I want to be able to share something with her—even if it's a lie. I mean, Adeline and she always talk about Broadway and musicals and stuff and I feel I don't have that type of relationship with her…"

Nikki sent her a sympathetic glance," Your mom will _still_ love you even if you don't want to be on Broadway. Your mom is cool; she'll understand that you don't want to be on Broadway. She knows all her kids' won't be on Broadway. Everyone knows it. You just have to suck it up and tell her. It's not that hard!" Nikki told her.

Cheryl bit her lip," You think so?"

Nikki nodded," I know so."

Cher smiled softly," Okay."

"Okay what?" Nikki asked.

"I'll talk to her—my mom. Like you said, I can't hide this forever." Cheryl replied.

Nikki kissed Cheryl's cheek," That's my girl."

"I'll always be your girl."

"And I wouldn't ask for anyone else."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Oliver and Adara were at the library, Adara tutoring Oliver still. Oliver was definitely improving in his math skills.

Suddenly, Adrian walked in and Oliver's gaze followed hers. Adrian turned to him and sent him a small smile and Oliver blushed and sent her his lopsided smile. Adrian only saw him as a friend but the sophomore clearly still had feelings for the girl.

Adara sent a glare to the girl and shut her textbook and stood up, Oliver broke from his trance and looked up at Adara," Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"We're done for the day." She spat.

"But we just started 10 minutes ago…" Oliver trailed off.

Adara sighed," You don't get it do you?" she questioned him.

Oliver sent her a confused look," What do you mean?" he didn't know what was up with Adara.

"Adrian will _never_ _ever_ like you! Why don't you just accept that?" Adara told him.

"You don't know that. She'll change her mind and—"Oliver tried to say.

"—she won't Oliver! If you just took a minute to open your eyes you would see that I like—"Adara stopped herself from confessing her feelings from Oliver. The strawberry blonde quickly walked away from Oliver and started walking out of the library. Oliver ran and caught up to her.

"What were you going to say?" Oliver asked.

Adara walked faster," Nothing—just forget it!" Adara told him.

Oliver caught up to her," No, tell me! It seemed important."

"No. I won't tell you ok?" Adara exclaimed.

Oliver was confused to Adara's sudden change of attitude," What's up with you? You've been acting weird…"

Adara turned to him," I have my reasons."

"Which are?" Oliver questioned.

Adara groaned," You're so naïve! Listen, Adrian will never like you, _ever_. And if you took just opened your eyes and see, you would see that the one girl that's _always_ been there for you has feelings for you!" Adara's light blue eyes turned watery.

Oliver looked at her surprisingly, he didn't know that Adara felt that way," I-I didn't know…"

Adara scoffed," Of course you wouldn't, you're too busy gawking at Adrian."

"I'm—I'm sorry Dara…I just don't feel that way…" he confessed.

Adara wiped the tears off her eyes," I figured, nobody really likes me anyway," she looked at him," But when you finally realize it's always been me…it'll be too late." She told him, walking away.

"Dara!" Oliver started running after her," Dara wait!" he shouted after her, but Adara was long gone. Oliver sighed; he didn't mean to hurt her. She was one of his closest friends…but he only saw her as a sister…nothing else…at least…he thought that.

Adara ran, suddenly bumping into a larger body," Hey watch where you're…Dara?" Aaron spoke up, noticing the distraught girl didn't respond to him but had a mix of emotions in her face.

Adara didn't respond, instead she hugged the boy and cried in his chest. Aaron hugged her back, very confused as to why she was crying," Hey, what's wrong Adara?" he asked, concerned.

The girl didn't answer and simply cried harder in his chest, Aaron took the distraught girl to the empty choir room," Dara, what's wrong? I'm kind of freaking out here." Aaron asked.

The girl wiped the tears from her eyes," Oliver…conversation…rejected…hurts…" Adara said while crying, she didn't think it would hurt this much knowing Oliver would never feel the same way.

Aaron looked at the girl sympathetically and hugged her," Hey, hey, hey, don't cry Adara. Don't let him get to you. He'll come to realize that it's always been you. You'll see." He assured.

"I just…I-I didn't think it would hurt this much. Why can't he just see that I like him more than he will ever know?" Adara asked, slowly calming down.

"I don't know, sometimes people don't realize what they have in front of them…" Aaron replied, thinking of Orion.

"Well I think love sucks." Adara commented.

"Praise." Aaron replied, as he comforted Adara.

Adara suddenly got really deep into thought, she wanted to show Oliver that she was stronger than all of this. She wasn't going to let him win.

"I need you to help me with a song." She told Aaron.

"What song?" he asked.

She whispered the song in his ear and he smirked," Nice song choice, we need to work on it though."

Adara nodded," I know, and I totally have an awesome outfit for it."

"Well, let's get to work then!" Aaron exclaimed.

Adara smirked, revenge Oliver…revenge…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Isabella walked inside the principal's office, otherwise known as dad. She rolled her eyes as she took a seat and put her feet up the table.

Gregory looked up and looked at his daughter," Please put your feet down from my new mahogany table." He ordered her.

Izzy sighed and put her feet down," All right, so why did you call me dad? I have things to do."

Gregory rolled his eyes," You were supposed to join an extra-curricular activity weren't you not? I haven't seen you be in anything." He told her.

The blonde chuckled dryly," I thought the skanks counted as an extra-curricular."

Greg sighed," Isabella you will join an extra-curricular you hear me? Anything but the glee club or anything with the arts. I hate that little club, waste of tax dollars and time." Greg said.

"And if I don't?" she smirked, wanting to push her father's buttons.

"Don't push me Isabella, you know that if you don't I will pick one for you, and I know you don't want that." He replied.

Izzy chuckled and rolled her eyes," Quit your bitchin' I'll join something."

"Language."

"English, ever heard of it dad?" she retorted.

Gregory huffed," Just get to class."

"Like I even go." She muttered, getting up to leave.

"Have an educational day." He told her.

"Fuck you dad." She muttered.

She walked down the McKinley hallways; her dad was always like this. And how did it annoy her! She was going to join something all right, and though it was totally lame in her mind, it would certainly piss off her dad. And what more did she like than pissing off her dad? That's right ladies and gentlemen; Isabella Henley was joining glee club.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Grayson caught sight of a certain blonde named Delilah and immediately walked up to her, the girl had been avoiding him since they kissed. And while he enjoyed it a lot, he didn't know what she thought about it.

"Hey Delilah." He greeted softly.

Delilah looked up at him and then walked a little faster from him, but Gray caught up to her," You _can't _keep avoiding me Delilah!" he exclaimed.

Delilah remained quiet and continued walking; she didn't know what to react of the kiss. It was so unexpected, but liked it. But she felt Grayson couldn't fall for a girl like her…

Grayson sighed," Delilah, _please_ talk to me! I need to know whether or not you feel the same way I do and—"

"—I don't know what to make of it Grayson okay?" Delilah interrupted.

Grayson looked down," Can we talk somewhere private?"

Delilah nodded," Okay."

The two walked inside an empty classroom and Grayson was the first to speak," I like you Delilah, I _really_ like you. I don't know what it is about you, but you make me feel things that I've never felt about another girl." He told her.

Delilah bit her lip," I liked the kiss, it was nice. But…how could you fall for a girl like me?" she asked.

Grayson looked at her confusedly," Who _wouldn't_ fall for a girl like you? Delilah you're _beautiful_!"

Delilah nodded," I do like you Grayson…it's just…I've never…really had anyone like me in my opinion. And this is just totally new to me…" she trailed off. She still felt sketchy in giving Grayson a chance.

"We'll figure it out. We can do it Delilah! We can be together, as long as you love me, I'll be fine." He told her.

"I'll think about it Grayson, okay?" Delilah replied.

Grayson nodded," Okay."

Delilah smiled softly," I'll see you around."

Grayson nodded and Delilah left, he smiled softly to himself, he had a chance…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Everyone was in the choir room, they were going to go to Vocal Adrenaline's Sectionals. Oh boy…

"Mr. Schue, I still think we shouldn't go because all they do is intimidate us…" Emily trailed off.

"Don't worry Emily, it'll be all right." Will assured.

"Too bad we can't say that for everyone." Connor huffed, looking at Emily who rolled her eyes and turned from him.

"Guys! We'll be fine! Don't worry about it!" Will exclaimed.

Before anyone can say anything, Isabella strutted in, causing some whistles from the guys and Will sent them a look.

"Hey there sexy thing!" Mason winked, Quinn wacked the back of his head and sent him a warning look.

Izzy rolled her eyes and smiled at Mr. Schue," Hello Mr. Schue, I was wondering if I could audition for glee club?"

Will grinned; he was getting more and more members every day! "Um, sure! Everybody! Let's give Isabella the floor please!"

Everybody turned to the girl who smirked and turned to the band," Hit it hotties." She said seductively.

_When you are born with sex appeal_

_In a forest called Hollywood, _Isabella sang as she bit her lip seductively causing all the guys to holler.

_You'll find more wolves at your backdoor_

_Than that Little Red Riding Hood_

_Now she and her little old Gramma_

_Could have learned from the men I've dated_

_That a wolf can be quite a devotee_

_Once he's domesticated!, _she winked as the tempo of the music became more upbeat . Everybody already started dancing in their seats.

_Here's a lesson they should teach in school,_

_When a girl gets curvy, and the boys all drool, _

_If math and science just ain't your style,_

_Just give that teacher a wink and a smile, _she winked and smiled at Keegan who winked back, causing Scotty to send him a glare and he quickly looked down.

_For a passing grade, you won't have to wait,_

_And you can thank him later when you graduate, _she sang.

Izzy walked over to Adeline, Delilah, and Rowan and got them up to dance with her. The girls' started doing some 50's inspired dance moves.

_Cause I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!_

_No, I never met a man who wasn't on the prowl,_

_If a nice diploma you wanna get,_

_Well, then, make that teacher the student's pet, _Izzy sang.

_Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!, _she sang as slowly more members and adults got up to dance around the choir room as if they were in the 50's again.

_You never know where a wolf might crouch,_

_But his natural habitat's the casting couch,_

_So take lots of pictures of the wildlife,_

_To tell the wolf you could share with his wife,_

_The Hunter gets captured by the game,_

_Then Leo the Lion will be roaring your name!, _ Izzy sang as she danced seductively causing some guys to howl.

_Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!_

_No, I never met a man who wasn't on the prowl,_

_If your face and figure are whistle bait,_

_Then honey, you'll have the keys to the studio gate!_

_Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!_

Everyone sang, _The three little piggies sure had it wrong_

_When the wolf came-a-knockin' with that old song_

_He was huffin' and puffin' sayin' "Marilyn, I gotcha!"_

_I say "Come on in" & I put on Sinatra, _Izzy sang.

_Oh, Frankie!, _Everyone sang.

_A wealthy wolf likes to buy his toys_

_But he really is just one of the boys._

_If you've got something for which he's cravin',_

_It sure is good that he's been savin'._

_Be a fan, give his cheek a peck, _Izzy kissed Connor's cheek. Emily looked at the scene jealously.

_But get his autograph on a cashier's check, _she sang.

_Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!_

_No, I never met a man who wasn't on the prowl._

_Even if that wolf's just a grey old goat_

_WHAT?!, _ some of the guys said.

_He still will make a nice fur coat_

_Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!, _Izzy sang.

_Go, baby, go!_

_Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!_

_No, I never met a man who wasn't on the prowl._

_This wolf looks like he's ready to dine, _Isabella sang.

_Tell me, where can I sign on the dotted line?, _Mason sang.

_Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!_

_Oh, yeah!, _Isabella finished the song and everyone cheered as they had a fun time dancing to that.

Will grinned," Isabella that was amazing! Welcome to the New Directions is all I got to say!" he exclaimed.

Isabella smirked, wasn't much a surprise to her, her looks and talent was just icing on the cake…

"Everybody, let's all go to Vocal Adrenaline's Sectionals…oh Isabella, I don't have permission from your teachers to go—" Will began.

Isabella took out papers signed by the teachers," –I got this covered Mr. Schue." She grinned.

Will took the papers and nodded," All right then everyone! To Vocal Adrenaline's Sectionals!"

"Yay…" Rowan mumbled sarcastically.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Vocal Adrenaline was backstage adjusting their amazing costumes tailored in Europe. Let's just say they had an awesome booster club.

Camille paced back and forth nervously; she had won the solo so now she was going to perform. She's usually never this nervous but her mom was in the audience so that just made it nerve-wracking.

Malina walked up the nervous girl and smiled softly," Hey, you nervous?" she asked.

Camille looked up and nodded," My mom's in the audience, she's going to be watching me. I want to prove to her that I can be a professional singer—and this is my chance."

"Well I'm sure after you sing; there will be no denying from your mom anymore. Don't be nervous, you'll be fine." Malina smiled.

Camille smiled back," Thanks."

Malina smiled back until her eyes shifted towards Adrian who was backstage with a smile on her face," I'll see you Camille, I have someone to see…" Malina said.

Camille nodded and Malina walked towards Adrian," Hey you. You came."

Adrian smiled," Hey, of course I would come. I would be a horrible girlfriend not to!" she replied.

"Good, because you're my lucky charm, I need you to perform." Malina told her.

"And I need you to live." Adrian said.

"Let's not exaggerate here…" Malina laughed.

"I'm being serious! I think I would shut down if you weren't with me." Adrian told her sincerely.

Malina blushed," Well in that case, I would shut down if you don't give me a kiss for good luck…"

Adrian smirked," I won't object on that…" the two shared a kiss and smiled at each other," Good luck out there." Adrian whispered in Malina's ears.

"With you here I will." Malina whispered back.

The two smiled at each other until finally it was show time.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Camille stood in the center of the stage, smoke appearing behind her.

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up, _Camille sang, her nervousness feelings going away.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away, _Vocal Adrenaline members appeared and started dancing to the song, doing flips and tricks that looked impossible.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium, _Camille sang, she scanned for her mom in the audience until she found her, she looked amused and impressed.

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

"Somebody just shoot me." Adara groaned, they were _obviously_ going to be good.

"I'll get the gun and join you." Aaron replied.

"I'll shoot you guys." Rowan smirked.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium, _Camille sang, as they all did complicated dance moves to the song. The audience stood up already to cheer after them—except for the New Directions.

"Mr. Schue thanks a lot—just thanks! We sure as hell don't feel like _titanium_ anymore!" Mason exclaimed.

"Guys, guys calm down. They're good but we're just as good too!" Will assured.

"I'm scared to see the fucking Warblers now." Ethan said.

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass, _Camille sang causing everybody's mouth to gape.

"You know what, screw this we're screwed!" Scotty exclaimed," Somebody get me a white flag I surrender!"

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium, _Camille finished the song and everyone cheered.

"Please tell me it's over." Nikki pleaded.

Suddenly all the members appeared and a new beat came, and Malina appeared.

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe, _Malina sang, as she shook her hips seductively.

_Where have you been?_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_

_Somewhere in the crowd, _Malina belted, causing everybody's mouths to gape.

The members all did a perfectly choreographed routine that looked so complicated.

Adrian stood up and cheered for her girlfriend and all the New Directions looked at her weird.

"What the fuck are you doing Adrian sit down!" Santana exclaimed.

"What? Can't I be a good sport?" Adrian asked innocently.

"No, unless you're high or beaten the crap out of." Rowan replied.

Adrian rolled her eyes and continued cheering for Malina.

_Where have you been all my life, all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?, _everyone sang.

Danielle appeared with a smirk on her face as she danced seductively and sang,

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

"I'm scared—_really scared…"_ Dorothy commented.

"That's Vocal Adrenaline to you, they're like the Jets and we're the Sharks…" Adeline commented.

"I agree. Only scarier." Dorothy said.

_Where have you been?_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah_

_Somewhere in the crowd?, _Dani belted, everyone's mouth gaping again.

"You know what? I surrender too! Somebody give me a white flag!" Keegan exclaimed.

_Where have you been all my life, all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?,_

_Where have you been all my life_? Vocal Adrenaline sang in perfect synch.

_You can have me all you want_

_Any way, any day_

_Just show me where you are tonight, _Malina sang as all the Vocal Adrenaline girls moved seductively.

"I'm really turned on right now." Isabella commented.

All the New Directions sent her a look," What? So what they're our rivals, this is pretty hot!" Isabella retorted.

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe, _Vocal Adrenaline finished and everyone cheered while the New Directions clapped unenthusiastically.

"Can we go now? These bitches obviously won!" Aaron exclaimed.

Will shook his head," We will be here for the entire time!"

Everyone groaned," You want to kill us Mr. Schue don't you?" Jonathan asked.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

After Vocal Adrenaline's Sectionals, they had obviously won! Everyone was backstage and Angel smirked," Look who's here, Nude Erections…" Angel commented.

Rowan rolled her eyes," Shut it Bin Laden."

"Oh the Ice Bitch is back!" he exclaimed.

"You know Wooly Mammoth, I can't tell whether you're trying to insult me or you're just trying to look like an idiot. I think its number two." Rowan replied. She always seemed to have an insult on her.

Angel chuckled," You're funny really. But I think that you try too hard to be a bitch and ghetto which are both quite sad actually."

Rowan turned red with anger"Nadie me agarre porque este pinche cabrón le voy un dar un buen chingadaso!" Rowan exclaimed as she lunged to Angel but Keegan , Adrian, and Gabe held Rowan back.

(Translation: Nobody hold me back because I'm going to give this little fucking asshole a good beating!)

"No! Dejame darle lo que se merece!" Rowan snapped, trying to break free of her brothers' and sister's grasp.

(Translation: No! Let me give him what he deserves!)

"You know every day she turns more and more into a mini-Santana." Mercedes commented as she watched Rowan release her Snix.

"Preach." Artie replied.

Santana smiled proudly," That's my girl!"

Brittany sent Santana a look," Don't support our daughter's violent acts!" Brittany exclaimed.

Santana looked down," Yes honey." Her smirk still intact.

Angel stood there with his little smirk and Malina appeared and rolled her eyes," Must you annoy these people?" she questioned him.

"It's fun seeing this little lunatic want to attack me!" Angel smirked.

Malina rolled her eyes and sent a secret wink to Adrian who winked back while trying to hold back Rowan," Gosh Rowan get over it!" Adrian exclaimed.

Rowan slowly calmed down," Unos de estos días, te voy a tener en mis manos. Y cuando eso pase, tenga miedo, mucho miedo!" Rowan threatened.

(Translation: One of these days, I'm going to have you in my hands. And when that happens, be scared, be very scared!)

Angel looked indifferent and only laughed, "When that day does happen, I'll have a Taser, a leash, and a cop car because I see prison as your future."

Rowan sent him an icy glare and crossed her arms," I see a strip pole, drag queen clothes, and homelessness in your future. I think you should start buying some weaves and drag queen clothes _Angela_. "

Angel rolled his eyes," Try seeing if orange is your color." He retorted.

"Try seeing if guy-liner works out for you—I doubt it will." Rowan retorted.

Angel chuckled dryly," See you later number 5698—your prison number if you don't know."

Santana walked up to Angel," Say one more thing about my daughter you little douche, I will personally put you in your place."

Angel smirked and turned to Rowan," Need mommy to fight your battles? How sad."

Rowan turned red with anger and was trying to lunge at him but her siblings held her back," Come on! Let me at him! This guy deserves to be taken to Lima Heights!"

"I'm totally turned on right now…" Ethan murmured.

"Angel will you shut up already?!" Malina hissed.

Angel rolled his eyes," Fine, later garbage."

Santana's eyes narrowed," Oh hell no! Nobody hold me back!" Santana lunged towards Angel until Puck, Mike, and Brittany held her back," Mira hijo de tu chingada madre, tu no hablas haci de mis hijos NUNCA! Yo soy de Lima Heights Adjacent! Y sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent? Cosas malas!"

(Translation: Look you son of a bitch, you don't talk like that to my kids! EVER! I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent! And do you know what happens in Lima Heights Adjacent? Bad things!)

Angel looked even more entertained," Wow, like mother like daughter huh? What were you charged with?"

Keegan let go of Rowan," You sleazy ass mother fucker! Nobody hold me back because this kid is going to get slapped!" Keegan lunged to Angel until Grayson and Ethan held him back," Mira hijo de tu pinche madre! Nunca hables asi de mis mamas' porque si lo haces, te voy romper tu cara y cortar tus bolas para que salve el mundo de tener hijos tuyos aqui!" Keegan cursed at him.

(Translation: Look you mother fucker! Never talk about my moms' because if you do, I will break your face and cut your balls for I could save the world of having your children here!)

"I'm strangely turned on right now." Scotty commented, causing Adeline to giggle.

Angel rolled his eyes," So is this like a family of criminals or…"

"You know what? If nobody's going to punch this guy, I will." Gabe said as he walked over calmly to Angel and smiled smugly before punching Angel square in the face.

Everybody gasped and Angel fell to the ground," Oh my god Gabe!" Adrian exclaimed as she walked over to him. She usually stopped Gabe from doing idiotic things but not this time.

Angel stood up and his nose was bloody and so was his lip. He nodded and threw the next punch but Gabe dodged it," You want to fight douche? Let's take it outside and I'll beat the living shit out of you!" Gabe shouted.

"Guys! Guys! Stop this right now!" Will intervened. But even that wouldn't work.

"It's always the Lopez-Pierce's that cause commotion right?" Sam asked out loud. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So does this happen in every competition or…" Jonathan asked.

"It happens all the time, you get used to it." Oliver replied.

Suddenly Jesse, Beth, Francesca, Natalie, and Tony walked in and Beth sighed," You guys again?" she suddenly turned to see Angel's bloody face," Oh my god what happened?"

"He got himself punched in the face is that not obvious?" Rowan spat.

"You guys should go, I'll pretend this didn't happen and this won't get you guys disqualified." Beth told them.

"They're like savages…" Natalie commented.

Malina rolled her eyes," Your face is a savage."

Francesca and Jesse sent her a warning look and she smirked," Just being honest!"

Adrian smiled at her, gosh how she loved that girl…

"Listen, we're very sorry for the inconvenience. We hope Vocal Adrenaline could come to our Sectionals—only if you want to." Mr. Schue said.

Beth nodded," We'll see."

Will nodded," Guys let's go before we…oh let's face it, we did everything already."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron was at his locker grabbing his things for next class, suddenly Orion walked up to him," Hey Aaron."

Aaron turned to him and smiled softly, "Hey Orion." He replied.

"So I've been noticing how weird you've been acting, care to answer why?" Orion asked.

Aaron sighed, he couldn't lie to Orion," Well, the whole Daniel thing still has me all sad—I was _so_ stupid to think a guy could actually have feelings for me. I'm kind of depressed about it." Aaron confessed, holding back tears.

Orion looked at him sympathetically," I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault. You warned me. I was stupid not to believe you." Aaron replied.

"I wish there was some way I could fix it." Orion said.

"You being my best friend makes things better Orion—don't worry about me," Aaron patted his back," I'll be fine." And with that, Aaron shut his locker and walked away.

Orion sighed, There had to be something he could do…wait…this was all Daniel's fault!

"Looks like I'm going to have a talk with Daniel Valentine after the Warblers Sectionals." He said to himself.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aidan decided to take a nice little trip with Oliver and Ethan to the record store—god how he loved it. Considering he appreciated classics he loved the vintage feeling to the store.

He looked through records of Coldplay, when the band existed. He loved Coldplay, among other bands or artists that he felt changed the music industry. He looked through the Beatles records smiling at each he saw.

"The Beatles, nice choice. They're quite the band," He heard a voice comment. He turned to see a girl standing next to him, looking through records herself," Though I think you should get something different," the girl took out a Billie Holiday record," I love her, you should give it a listen—if you want."

Aidan smiled and took the record," Thanks, I've heard of her but never took the chance to hear her."

The girl smiled," You'll like her. She's amazing. It shows the power women have. She went through a lot but overcame it." The girl explained.

Aidan nodded," Seems awesome," he grabbed a record and handed it to her," You should take a listen to them. I love Coldplay."

The girl took the record and smiled," Thanks, I'll listen to it. I'm Danielle. Danielle Ambrose—but you could call me Dani." She introduced herself, extending her hand.

Aidan smiled," Aidan Flanagan." He replied, shaking her hand, feeling chills in his body.

"Nice to meet you Aidan." She said.

"Like-wise Dani." He smiled.

Before the two could say anything else Dani's phone rang and she quickly answered," Hello? I just got here dude!" Dani rolled her eyes," Next time I'll ask Gavin or Xavier to bring me! Not you! Some friend you are!" she replied laughing," Okay, I'll be out in a bit bye." She hung up and sighed," I'm sorry I have to go Aidan. Hopefully I could see you again." She said," I'll definitely give a listen to this record, I'll see you."

Aidan nodded," Yeah, same here. I'll see you around Dani." Dani smiled and walked to the register and paid for the record and left.

Aidan stood there with a smile on his face. Suddenly Ethan and Oliver came with a smile on their faces," Who was that you were talking to?" Oliver asked as they winked.

Aidan rolled his eyes," Just a girl. We were talking about music."

"Did you get her number at least?" Ethan exclaimed.

Aidan shook his head," No, she's quite a mystery though…"

"And hot." Ethan said.

Aidan rolled his eyes," That's demeaning."

"That's being honest!" Ethan retorted.

Ethan and Oliver continued talking over and over on Aidan's "girlfriend" but all Aidan could think about whether or not Dani would listen to the Coldplay record like he was certainly going to listen to the Billie Holiday one…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Mason was standing by Saphirra's locker; he was _supposed_ to be listening to whatever she was talking about. But his mind was on something else.

"Mason? Mason are you even listening to me?" Saphirra asked.

Mason ignored her as he stared at Adeline walked down the hallways with Dorothy, giggling about who knows what. Saphirra turned and saw who he was looking at," Mason!" she shouted.

Mason broke from his trance and looked at her," Hmm what?" he asked.

"Why were you looking at Adeline?" Saphirra asked, growing jealous.

"I wasn't looking at her." Mason lied.

Saphirra rolled her eyes," Don't play stupid with me! Why were you looking at Adeline?" she asked. She was starting to suspect something with that girl, and she wanted to know why. Mason was _hers_, no one else's.

"Why are you getting mad about this? I'm dating _you_ aren't I? I can't look at a girl for one second without you getting mad! What is up with you?" he asked.

"Exactly, you're dating _me_, so why are you looking at other girls'? Do I not fulfill your needs or are you getting tired of me? Is that it?" Saphirra replied.

Mason sighed," No, just chillax babe, I'm with you!" he replied.

"You're_ mine_ Mason, remember that." Saphirra slammed her locker and walked the direction Adeline went. Mason sighed and ran his hand through his hair, Saphirra was growing to be pretty bitchy and he wasn't digging that.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adeline was by her locker; Dorothy left to her next class and was applying lip gloss in her small mirror. Suddenly her locker was slammed rather violently and Adeline jumped. She saw Saphirra standing there angrily.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Saphirra exclaimed to her.

"What are you talking about?" Adeline asked.

"Don't play stupid with me Hudson! I've noticed the longing looks he gives you, and I do not like it! He's _mine not yours_! Get it clear!" Saphirra replied angrily.

Adeline pursed her lips," I don't have anything with Mason, just so you know. If he's looking at me, well I don't know why. I'm not going after him, don't worry about it." Adeline replied calmly.

Saphirra nodded and leaned closer to Adeline," You're on my list now Hudson, and when people are in my list, they should be scared. So stay away from Mason," Saphirra smiled sweetly," See you in cheerios!" and the girl walked away.

Adeline stood there, what was up with her?

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adrian and Cheryl walked down the hallways together," So basically, I'm the only person that knows about Malina and you?" Cheryl asked.

Adrian nodded," Don't tell anyone though, they'll freak if they find out."

"Your secret is safe with me, but you can't keep it forever…" Cheryl said.

"I know, I know. But for now, I'm happy. She's amazing and I think I'd be lost without her." Adrian replied.

"Aw! I feel that way too. I never thought I'd ever date Nikki but hey, things change. And I think I've never been so happy in my life." Cheryl said.

"The things love does to us." Adrian laughed.

Cheryl chuckled," Oh yes…"

The two continued having a conversation down the hallways, not noticing the group of jocks with slushies in their hands. Suddenly, red slushie hit the two girls and the girls gasped at the cold slushie hitting them.

"Losers!" one of the jocks exclaimed, laughing and high-fiving each other at their successful slushie facial.

Cheryl wiped slushie off her face," Those bastards!"

Adrian felt the corn syrup stain her eyes," I'm the hot and unattainable senior! What the hell?!"

"Things change." Cheryl replied.

"And for the worst sometimes." Adrian huffed as the two walked to a nearby bathroom.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The Warblers were backstage for their Sectionals. They knew Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions have come see them, they just hoped they didn't do anything drastic to them.

"All right who's pumped here?!" Logan Marshall exclaimed, with a smile and pumping his fist.

Tony rolled his eyes," Other than you, I think everyone—they're just not showing it."

Hayden laughed," Who gave Logan a red bull?"

Nicholas Marbles chuckled," That'd be I, sorry about that, he was being annoying so I had to shut him up with something!" Nick said his thick Irish accent showing.

Daniel walked in and rolled his eyes," You guys were dropped when you were younger."

"And you were put a stick up your ass when you were younger!" Logan joked, causing all the guys to laugh.

"Immaturity level: Broke the damn scale!" Daniel replied.

Logan rolled his eyes," It's not immaturity if it's true."

Before Daniel could say anything else, someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around and rolled his eyes," What do you want Curly top?" he asked.

Orion rolled his eyes," Can we talk somewhere…private?" he asked.

Daniel nodded," Suppose so, but I don't have much time, I have Sectionals in a couple of minutes."

"I know, I'm here for a reason." Orion replied as they walked farther from the stage.

"Which is?" Daniel asked crossing his arms.

"You really hurt my best friend, Aaron. Remember him? You were only using him for his voice and I don't like that!" Orion replied angrily.

"And?" Daniel asked, smirking.

Orion's eyes narrowed," You heartless jerk!"

Daniel smirked arrogantly, "Please, why do you care so much, do you like him?" Daniel asked.

Orion huffed," That's not the point! You hurt my best friend!" Orion yelled.

On another side, Aaron was walking around backstage, looking for Daniel to confront him, but he couldn't seem to find him…he suddenly heard yelling coming from somewhere and followed it. Only to see Orion and Daniel standing there yelling at each other. He hid behind a curtain and heard the conversation unfold.

"Why can't you just admit you like your best friend?" Daniel asked, smirking the whole time.

Orion was getting sick and tired of him," You know what? I don't just _like_ Aaron, I'm in love with him!" Orion grabbed Daniel by the uniform," So I don't like how you think it's okay to hurt like that when I'm around!"

Daniel raised an eyebrow," What are you going to do about it?"

Orion glares him down, his face an inch away from Daniel's," You hurt Aaron again, and I'll break that preppy face of yours and feed it to the lions at the zoo, got it?!" he threatened. Orion let go if Daniel and walked away from him.

Aaron stood there confused and happy at the same time, so Orion does like him? He smiled to himself and walked away, forgetting the reason why he even came here in the first place.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The New Directions were sitting in the auditorium seats," Mr. Schue I'm scared." Emily said.

"Keegan and I brought white flags, so whoever needs one, we got you covered." Scotty said, waving a white flag around and Keegan chuckling and kissing Scotty's cheek.

"Guys! We'll be fine! Not to worry!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

"All right everyone!" the announcer exclaimed," Let's give a warm welcome to The Dalton Academy Warblers!" everyone cheered and the curtain rose and the Warblers were all standing in an orderly fashion. Suddenly the music began and they all started beat boxing and scatting like the Warblers usually do.

_Just waking up in the morning_

_And to be well,_

_Quite honest with ya,_

_I ain't really sleep well_

_Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?_

_That's when you press on - Lee nails_

_Half the population's just waitin to see me fail_

_Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell_

_Some of us do it for the females_

_And others do it for the retail, _Daniel rapped while the Warblers danced in synch in their dapper and preppy clothes.

_But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on_

_Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong_

_And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end_

_Or when you hear a song from that big lady_

_Until the referee rings the bell_

_Until both your eyes start to swell_

_Until the crowd goes home_

_What we gonna do ya'll?, _Daniel smiled to crowd who got up and started cheering.

Tony smiled as he appeared and sang,

_Give em hell, turn their heads, _the Warblers turn their heads.

_Gonna live life 'til we're dead._

_Give me scars, give me pain, _Tony sang.

_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_

_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_

_Here comes the fighter_

_That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_

_This one's a fighter, _Tony sang.

"Scotty, hand me a white flag!" Rowan exclaimed, Scotty handed her one and Rowan waved it," I surrender!"

_And if I can last thirty rounds_

_There's no reason you should ever have your head down_

_Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds_

_Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town, _Daniel rapped as the Warblers started freestyling and Logan did a flip across the stage and moonwalked across the stage.

"That's my thing!" Ethan whined.

"Not anymore." Aidan mumbled.

_Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast_

_And now I'm yelling, "Kiss my ass"_

_It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs_

_For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad, _Daniel rapped.

"Fucking cunt." Orion mumbled.

Aaron chuckled," I agree."

_Until the referee rings the bell_

_Until both your eyes start to swell_

_Until the crowd goes home_

_What we gonna do ya'll?,_ Daniel rapped and pointed to Tony.

_Give em hell, turn their heads_

_Gonna live life 'til we're dead_

_Give me scars, give me pain_

_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_

_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter, _Tony sang.

_Here comes the fighter_

_That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_

_This one's a fighter, _Tony sang, his eyes tearing up as he felt this song was for his mother.

"That's my brother!" Malina cheered as she smiled.

Jesse cheered," Go Tony!" him and Francesca said at the same time.

Natalie was sitting down rolling her eyes and reading a magazine.

_Everybody put yo hands up_

_What we gonna do (hey!) y'all?_

_What we gonna do (hey!) y'all?_

_What we gonna do (hey!) y'all?_

_What we gonna do (hey!) y'all?_

_What we gonna do (hey!) y'all?_

_What we gonna do (hey!) y'all?_

_What we gonna do (hey!) y'all?_

"They're _really_ good." Delilah said, she knew Tony was a good dancer—but not singer.

Adeline smiled and stood up and cheered, everybody looked at her weird," I'm being a good sport!" she exclaimed, as she smiled at Hayden.

_If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)_

_And when your bones can't take no more (c'mon)_

_Just remember what you're here for_

_Cuz I know Imma damn sure, _Daniel rapped.

Tony danced with Hayden and Logan as he sang,

_Give em hell, turn their heads_

_Gonna live life 'til we're dead._

_Give me scars, give me pain_

_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_

_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_

_Here comes the fighter_

_That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_

_This one's a fighter, _Tony sang.

"Hot damn, they're good." Oliver commented.

"Thanks a lot dad!" Adara yelled.

_'Til the referee rings the bell_

_'Til both ya eyes start to swell_

_'Til the crowd goes home,_

_What we gonna do kid?, _Tony finished. Everybody cheered and the Warbles went back to their positions for their next song.

_I'm better_

_So much better now_

_I see the light, touch the light,_

_We're together now, _Tony sang.

_I'm better_

_So much better now_

_Look to the skies, give me life_

_We're together now, _Tony sang as they started doing a choreographed dance.

"Who wants white flags?" Keegan asked, his mouth gaped.

All the old and New Directions raised their hands, they certainly were in shock.

_We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _Hayden sang, winking at the audience.

_They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun, _Nick sang, dancing the best he could.

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _Tony sang.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh, _all the Warblers sang.

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _Tony, Hayden, Logan, and Nick sang.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh, _all the Warblers sang.

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _the 4 sang, dancing amazingly.

"God damn it! Why does our competition have to be so good?" Grayson huffed.

"Dude, these are _the Warblers_, I was in it, I should know." Blaine replied.

_When Daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_'Til it's golden again_

_And now it feels so amazing_

_Can see you coming_

_And We'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _Tony sang.

_I'm never_

_I'm never down_

_Lying here, staring up_

_And you're looking down, _Hayden sang.

_I'm never_

_I'm never down_

_Live forever, forever_

_With you around, _Nick sang.

Logan winked at the audience, _We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _Tony sang.

_The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _The Warblers sang.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _the 4 sang.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _the 4 sang.

_When the Daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_'Til it's golden again_

_And now it feels so amazing_

_Can't see it coming_

_And We'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _the 4 sang dancing and smiling at the audience.

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _Hayden sang.

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _Logan sang.

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _Nick sang.

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _Tony sang.

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _the 4 sang.

_When the Daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_'Til it's golden again_

_And now it feels so amazing_

_Can't see it coming_

_And We'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _The 4 sang amazingly.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

The 4 sang_, You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun, _the 4 finished and everyone cheered.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

After The Warblers Sectionals, the group had obviously won and the New Directions walked backstage and Adeline walked up to Hayden," Hey." She greeted him.

Hayden turned and smiled at her," Hey!"

"Congrats on your win, you guys were really good." She smiled.

"Thanks," the two remained quiet and Hayden spoke up," Hey Adeline, we've been getting to know each other and I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime—like on a date." He said.

Adeline smiled and nodded," I'd love to."

Hayden smiled," Really?"

Adeline turned to see if her parents were around and turned back to him and kissed him then pulled away," Really."

Hayden stood there shocked," I-um—wow." He stuttered.

Adeline chuckled and the two continued talking. Mason saw the whole thing and he grew red with jealously and his fist clenched. Yet, he had no reason to be jealous; he was dating Saphirra…right?

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adara walked around backstage she kind of needed some time along to think…about…everything—more specifically, Oliver. She really liked him, but apparently he didn't feel the same way.

"Lost?" she heard a voice speak up.

Adara jumped and saw a blonde warbler standing there awkwardly, holding a skateboard," No, just walking around thinking."

Nick nodded," I see, just wanted to make sure you were all right—even if I don't know you. You seem pretty sad." He said.

"Kind of." Adara replied.

"Uh—I—do you want to talk about it? I-I mean o-only if you want to…" Nick stuttered.

Adara chuckled," You're cute."

Nick blushed," No one really tells me that."

"I just did." Adara smiled.

Nick smiled," Thanks, you-you're cute too." He turned red.

Adara blushed," Thanks." She wished Oliver would tell her that.

He played with the wheels of his skateboard," So you skateboard?" Adara asked.

He nodded," Yeah, it's a hobby of mine."

"I've always wondered about skateboarding, it would be something fun to learn." Adara replied.

Nick smiled," I could teach you if you want."

"I'd like that," Adara said," I'm Adara by the way."

"I'm Nicholas, but you can call me Nick." Nick said.

Adara nodded and the two exchanged numbers and continued talking. Maybe Nick would help her forget of Oliver…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Tony walked up to his dad and smiled," So what did you think?" he asked.

"You were amazing!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Well dad he is my brother…it only seems logical…" Malina smirked.

Jesse chuckled," You two are cocky—certainly got that from me…"

Francesca smiled," You two certainly are talented; you got that from your father."

Natalie rolled her eyes," Can we go now?"

Malina sent her a glare," You can go."

Natalie huffed," I'll be in the car."

Tony sent Malina a look saying,' This bitch needs to go.' Malina chuckled and nodded.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Rachel was watching 'Funny Girl' in the living room, Cheryl bit her lip and walked up to her and sat down next to her.

Rachel turned to her," Hey honey, want to watch 'Funny Girl' with me?" Rachel asked.

Cheryl nodded, "I –I actually wanted to talk to you about something…" Cheryl told her.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Rachel asked, pausing the movie.

"Well, would you ever get mad if one of your kids didn't want to be in show business like you?" Cheryl asked.

Rachel shook her head," No, I mean, I know not _all_ of my kids will love Broadway like me and want to be in it. I've known it for a long time. I can't force my kids' to do what they don't want to do…why do you ask? Rachel said, knowing where Cheryl was going with the question.

Cheryl bit her lip," Well…does that mean that if I let's say wanted to be an—I don't know—an interior designer or wedding planner, you wouldn't be mad?" Cheryl asked.

Rachel shook her head," Nope."

"Well in that case…I don't want to be in show business...are you mad?" Cheryl confessed.

"Ok. If that's what you want, I won't get mad about it. I love you anyway." Rachel smiled.

Cheryl smiled," Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just…scared that you'd be mad at me."

Rachel kissed Cheryl's forehead," Never Cher. Never."

"I'm glad because I never sent my NYADA application…" Cheryl trailed off.

While the old Rachel would've made a huge fuss about it, the new Rachel chuckled," It's fine. "

"Oh thank god, I thought you were going to yell at me." Cheryl said relieved.

"I wouldn't because it's your life, not mine. I can't control it." Rachel replied.

Cheryl smiled," I'm glad you feel that way."

"So have you looked at any schools you'd like to go to?" Rachel asked.

"Well I do miss New York and there's an interior design school called, New York school of Interior Design. I also sent an application for Harrington Institute of Interior Design. But the school I _really_ want to go to is Sheffield. It has for interior design and wedding planning and I can't pick between the two…" Cheryl rambled on and on about all the schools she liked and what she was going to do after college and for once, Rachel didn't speak at all. She just listened to her daughter talk about her hopes and dreams. And Rachel for once felt she could connect with her daughter now. And she was happy about that.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The Lopez-Pierce's were at the dinner table, for once, Santana was home for dinner.

"So Adrian, Gabe, did you guys apply to any schools for next year?" Santana asked.

Adrian perked up immediately," I applied for UCLA to major in screenplay and journalism. And Boston University for screenplay writing. And University of Southern California for screenplay writing. But I really want to go back to LA." Adrian answered.

Santana nodded," Those are good schools, I'm sure you'll get into all of them," Santana smiled and then turned to Gabe," And you Gabe?"

"Well I applied and auditioned for Tisch, NYADA, and Julliard. I really want to go to Julliard though. So hopefully I get in." Gabe answered.

"I'm sure you will, you took after your mom in dancing." Santana smiled, winking at Brittany who blushed in return.

Rowan rolled her eyes playfully," Save it for later will you?"

Santana laughed," Shut up Rowan, this is my house so I could do what I want!"

"As long as we aren't home, I don't want to know…" Keegan laughed.

"So are you guys nervous for Sectionals tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

Everyone nodded," Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers will be there. Watching us. I'm pretty scared…" Keegan replied.

"You and Scotty will own that duet! We've run over it millions of times and you guys rock it!" Adrian assured.

"If the Lopez-Pierce's are performing, New Directions _will_ win." Santana said cockily.

"Oh hell yeah." Gabe smiled.

"By the way son, good job in beating the crap out of that Angel kid. Stupid brat doesn't know what family he messed with. Rowan, nice comebacks. Keegan, you proved to us that the Lopez-Pierce men have Snix in them too." Santana said.

Keegan and Rowan smirked while Gabe smiled proudly to himself, yes, things were going fine in the Lopez-Pierce home…at least for now…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The Hummel-Anderson's were watching a movie together," I am so excited for tomorrow's Sectionals! Scotty you will do amazing as will all 3 of you! I feel like just yesterday it was us performing in Sectionals…" Kurt squealed excitingly.

Scotty bit her lip nervously," That doesn't make me any less nervous…"

"You will do amazing Scotty, no worries." Emily assured.

"Yeah, you're a good singer—and don't state otherwise, I rarely give out compliments so don't contradict me." Annie said next.

Scotty smiled," Thanks."

"Besides, you and Keegan are so cute together! The audience will love you." Blaine said.

"We totally got this in the bag!" Emily exclaimed.

"Enough talk of Sectionals! Sophie's about to make her choice and this makes me cry every time!" Kurt exclaimed.

They chuckled and quickly shut up and watched, 'Sophie's Choice' while Kurt cried the rest of the movie.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Dad not to worry, we're totally going to win." Grayson assured, not even being a bit nervous about Sectionals.

"It's _Sectionals_ Gray! You should be nervous not me! I mean, I know you guys will win but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be nervous but still! I think—"Artie exclaimed.

"—honey calm down, they'll be fine. You need to take a chill pill." Sugar interjected, playing Battleship with Grayson.

"Aw mom you sunk my ship!" Grayson groaned.

Sugar smirked," You can't beat me Gray! Even if you have a photographic memory."

Artie calmed down," Sorry, I get hysterical at times like this."

"No really? Mom and I didn't notice until you said it right now." Grayson said sarcastically.

"Don't sass me boy!" Artie exclaimed.

"Sorry…" the family remained quiet for a while," AW MOM COME ON! MY BATTLESHIP DID NOTHING TO YOU!"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The next day, it was Sectionals, and everyone was nervous about their performance. But they were also excited to show The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline that they were good—great as they were.

Everyone was adjusting their clothes and fixing their hair for the performance, they were the first ones up.

"All right guys! We got this in the bag! Now let's all huddle up!" Will exclaimed.

The new New Directions huddled around and waited for Will to say some encouraging words," You guys are amazing, and I know for a fact that you guys will do amazing! But I also want you guys to have fun out there and give an amazing performance! Your parents and I will be watching you and cheering you on, New Directions on 3," Will smiled," 1, 2, 3!"

"NEW DIRECTIONS!" Everyone screamed and cheered.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Scotty and Keegan were waiting behind the doors and they smiled at each other," So…" Keegan trailed off.

"So…"

"You'll be amazing out there." Keegan smiled.

Scotty smiled, "So will you."

The two shared a kiss," I love you." Keegan told her.

"I love you too." Scotty said.

They kissed one more time and went to their positions.

"Everyone, let's give a warm welcome to McKinley High's New Directions!"

And the music began and Keegan opened the door and smiled as everyone turned to him.

_I remember what you wore on our first day_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought hey_

_You know this could be something, _he sang and pointed to Scotty as Scotty opened the door and smiled at him.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing, _Keegan sang.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one, _Scotty and Keegan sang to one another while smiling at one another.

The two slowly walked down the stairs and smiled at each other lovingly and sang to each other.

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing,_ Scotty sang.

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_And finally now, believing, _the two sang.

"So freaking charming." Angel scoffed as Vocal Adrenaline watched the performance.

"They're pretty good." Henry commented.

"Yeah, but they're not _great."_ Angel retorted.

The two walked up the stage and sang together, _And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Well maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

_Yeah, yeah, _they sang, they walked closer to one another until finally they were together.

Keegan smiled as he lifted Scotty up and slowly put her down and sang, _I remember what you wore on our first day_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought hey, _he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Oh my god this is just adorable!" Kurt squealed.

"We're totally going to win." Santana assured.

The two danced together and sang, _Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

The Warblers watched them perform, "They're good, I'll give them props to that." Hayden said.

The rest of the Warblers nodded in agreement.

_Oooh I can't live without you_

_'Cause baby two is better than one_

_There's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_

_And I've figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two, is better than one, _they sang together.

Keegan slowly dipped Scotty as they sang the last line together,

_Two is better than one. _

The audience clapped and cheered and stood up—especially their parents.

"You were amazing." Keegan whispered in Scotty's ear as they walked backstage.

Scotty smiled," So were you."

Everyone walked over to them," You guys were amazing!" everyone complimented on their performance.

"Now it's time for Aaron's solo." Adara smiled.

Orion smiled at him," You'll do an awesome job out there man!"

Aaron smiled and adjusted his guitar," I'll see you guys."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron appeared on the stage and smiled at the audience as the music began.

_I saw a picture of you_

_Hanging in an empty hallway_

_I heard a voice that I knew_

_And I couldn't walk away_

_It took me back to the end_

_Of everything_

_I taste it all I taste it all_

_The tears again, _Aaron sang with emotion.

_Outside the rain's fallin' down_

_There's not a drop that hits me_

_Scream at the sky but no sound_

_Is leavin' my lips_

_It's like I can't even feel_

_After the way you touched me_

_I'm not asleep but I'm not awake_

_After the way you loved me, _Aaron sang, thinking of Orion. He was conflicted on what he heard the other day of Orion confessing his feelings for him. He still loved Orion—he thinks he always will.

_I can't turn this around_

_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_

_I said I just wander around_

_With my eyes wide shut because of you_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker, _Aaron sang, the crowd stood up and cheered for him.

_Let me out of this dream, _Aaron sang.

"This guy is sick!" Logan exclaimed.

"Definitely." Nick agreed.

Tony and Daniel exchanged a look," He certainly is…" Daniel trailed off.

Aaron got into the song and sang with all of his might, _Everywhere that I go_

_I see another memory_

_And all the places we used to know_

_They're always there to haunt me_

_I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely_

_You're everything that I want_

_But you don't want me, _Aaron sang. Orion watched from backstage and smiled. He was definitely in love with Aaron. And he wanted Aaron—scratch that—_needed_ him. He had to win him over somehow…

"I love you." He whispered to himself. He really wanted Aaron to hear that.

_I can't turn this around_

_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_

_I said I just wander around_

_With my eyes wide shut because of you_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker, _Aaron sang.

"Hot damn…this kid is good!" Malina exclaimed.

"We're better!" Angel insisted.

"That doesn't mean they aren't!" Camille retorted, watching Aaron perform with wide eyes.

_Let me out of this dream, dream_

_Let me out of this dream, _Aaron grabbed his guitar and played it amazingly.

Rowan turned to Grayson from backstage," How the fuck is he not in the band?!" Rowan asked.

Grayson shrugged his shoulders, in shock of Aaron's guitar skills.

"Well I think we should think of adding him to the band." Rowan said.

"Definitely." Grayson said.

_I can't turn this around_

_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_

_I said I just wander around_

_With my eyes wide shut because of you_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

Mercedes and Sam cheered," That's my baby boy!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"He's so talented!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well he _did_ learn from the best…" Mercedes smirked.

_Let me out of this dream, _Aaron finished the song and the audience cheered.

Aaron smiled to himself, and left the stage for the group performance.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The New Directions appeared on the stage and Delilah stepped forward and smiled as she sang,

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me, _Delilah sang.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone, _All the New Directions sang.

All of them started doing a perfectly choreographed dance routine.

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone, _The New Directions sang.

_Home_

Cheryl smiled as she sang,_ Noises, I play within my head_

_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_

_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept, _Cheryl walked over to Oliver and Adeline and smiled at them.

_In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe, _Cheryl sang.

Vocal Adrenaline watched in shock as did The Warblers," They're _really_ good. Anything to say _now_ Angel?" Danielle asked.

Angel said nothing and only stared in shock. Malina stood up and cheered for Adrian, everyone looked at her weird," What? We should be teamplayers!"

The New Directions moved across the stage and sang, _You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone, _Gabe and Ethan did a backflip across the stage.

_Home_

_Yeah, hee_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, _they all danced and sang in synch. Everyone clapped and cheered as they watched the performance.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone, _Nikki and Adrian danced together an amazing routine.

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

"They're good—more than I thought." Hayden said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The New Directions weren't going to be easy competition…

All the Warblers stood up and cheered for the, they have always been good sports.

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights, _The New Directions finished and everyone cheered very loudly and clapped—their parents the loudest.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The time came when they were going to announce the winners and see who would be going to Regionals next…

The New Direction stood hand in hand and prayed they were the winners, even though they had it in the bag but you never know…

"Okay everyone! Let's give a warm welcome to Rod Remington!" the announcer exclaimed.

A graying newsman appeared and flashed his still white smile and waved to the audience," Welcome everyone! Now let's announce third place of this year's Sectionals…" Rod opened the envelope and read it," In third place… Jane Addams Academy!"

The girls frowned and took the trophy angrily and glared at the other two teams.

"Now…second place winners are…" Rod opened the envelope and read it, then looking up," …Aural Intensity!" he exclaimed," Which means the New Directions are our first place winners!"

The New Directions cheered and jumped up and down as they received their trophy.

"Whooo! Go New Directions!" The old New Directions screamed and cheered loudly.

The New Direction grinned and Will was ecstatic! Sectionals won, but now they needed to make it through Regionals…and then…Nationals.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The New Directions were ecstatic for their Sectionals win! They proudly hung up their trophy next to the other trophies the New Directions had won—including the old Nationals trophy…

"Congrats guys! We're very much closer to Nationals now!" Will grinned.

Everyone cheered," We told you Mr. Schue; we got it in the bag!" Ethan exclaimed.

Will chuckled," That's true. So today, we'll celebrate for our win, but now, we must work even harder so we could win Regionals and head on over to Nationals!"

"That's months away Mr. Schue, let's chillax!" Nikki said.

Before Will could continue, Grayson raised his hand," Um Mr. Schue?"

Will nodded to him," Yes Grayson?"

"I have a song I'd like to sing…if you'd let me…" Grayson replied.

Will nodded," Of course! Everyone, let's give Gray the floor!"

Grayson stood up and smiled," I have a song to sing for someone hear, I hope they get the message." Grayson said, looking at Delilah who blushed.

Grayson nodded to the band and they started playing,

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_Swag, swag, swag, on you, _Grayson pointed to Delilah and smiled.

_Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_

_I don't know about me but I know about you_

_So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag, _Grayson rapped.

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you, _Grayson sang.

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go, _Grayson grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Delilah.

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_

_I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe_

_I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know_

_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_

_Burr, _he rapped and Delilah smiled.

_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_

_You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends_

_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_

_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind_

_Swaggie, _Grayson stood up and started doing some hip-hop moves and smiling at Delilah who he really hoped would be his girlfriend.

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

Dorothy frowned, she had a small ray of hope that it would be for her…

Grayson walked closer to Delilah and kneeled in front of her, _So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_

_Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_

_If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl_

_I just want to love and treat you right, _Grayson sang and he grabbed Delilah and danced with her.

Ethan looked over at Rowan and frowned, he really wished Rowan was his girlfriend…

_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)_

_I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go, _Grayson sang and Delilah giggled as they danced.

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_

_Yeah girl_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend, _he finished the song and pointed to Delilah.

Puck stood up," May I ask why you were singing this to _my daughter_?" Puck asked, his eyes narrowing at Grayson.

"Well sir, I-uh would like Delilah to be my girlfriend—with your permission sir—and Delilah's of course." Grayson replied.

"In that case—"Puck saw Quinn's glare saying,' You better say yes' and he nodded," You could date her. But I swear to god if you break her heart I will—"

"—Puck shut up and sit down!" Quinn interrupted.

"Yes dear." And Puck sat down.

Grayson chuckled and looked at Delilah and got down on one knee and took out a single red rose," Delilah Puckerman, will you be my girlfriend?"

All the girls plus Kurt went,"Aww!"

Delilah bit her lip and smiled," Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Delilah giggled.

Grayson smiled and hugged Delilah—he would kiss her but Puck was there and Puck was a very intimidating man…

Aidan should've been jealous and angry…but he wasn't. He had fallen for someone else…Danielle. And this time, he was determined to win her over. She was different from most girls and he liked that.

Adara stood up," While this is cute and all, I have a performance to do too." Adara said.

"That would explain the outfit…" Orion said, as he gestured Adara's outfit.

Will nodded," Very well, Adara take the floor."

Adara looked at Aaron who walked over to the piano bench," This song is dedicated to someone in the room; I hope you realize what you've lost." Adara explained as she nodded to the band. Oliver sunk in his seat. It was totally for him.

_She, she ain't real_

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_

_She is a stranger,_

_You and I have history,_

_Or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all,_

_But, baby, is that really what you want?, _Adara sang as she looked directly at Oliver.

Adara danced across the choir room, _Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_She made a fool out of you,_

_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

_She made your heart melt,_

_But you're cold to the core,_

_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore, _Adara sang.

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour, _Adara sang as the girls and Aaron backed her up.

Adara walked over to where Oliver was sitting and sang directly to him, _She, is half your age,_

_But I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed,_

_I heard you've been missing me,_

_You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,_

_Like when we creep out and she ain't around,_

_Haven't you heard the rumours?_ Adara sang, and walked away from him.

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me,_

_And, boy, I'm bringing me down,_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for, _Adara sang as she danced.

Oliver looked at Adara and felt bad for what he'd done. He liked Adara, but there was Adrian…and he wasn't over her yet. He was very confused, he didn't know what to think of the situations. Adrian or Adara? He didn't know! Now he knows what it's like to be conflicted.

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

Adara walked over to the piano bench where Aaron was playing the piano amazingly.

_All of these words whispered in my ear, _she sang as she sang in Aaron's ear.

_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,_ Adara sang, looking at Oliver with hurt eyes.

_Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,_

_People say crazy things,_

_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it, _Adara sang.

_Just 'cause you heard it, _Adara smirked as she sang.

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for, _Adara finished, thinking of Nick on that last part.

Everyone cheered but Oliver who looked down regretfully.

"Amazing job Dara—"Before Will could say anything else, the speaker interrupted him.

"Hello McKinley students and faculty," Gregory's voice rang throughout the school," I have a very important announcement to make, as you all know, I plan on making McKinley a prestigious school. To get there, I'm institutionalizing uniforms at this school. Cheerleaders may not wear their uniforms unless it's practice or games, athletes may not wear their letterman jackets unless there's a game or practice. Everyone is obligated to pick up their uniforms after school. Thank you. And have a wonderful and educational-filled day."

"WHAT?! OH HELL TO THE NO!" Aaron's voice yelled," It is not right to take away a gay guy's clothes!"

"I'm about to do some serious shit to that principal!" Rowan hissed.

"Yup, I officially hate my dad." Isabella said.

"How are people going to know what mood I'm in wearing those uniforms? How? HOW?" Dorothy exclaimed.

Everyone started talking and complaining," Guys! Guys!" Will exclaimed," Calm down, it'll be fine!"

"FINE? FINE?! Mr. Schue this is horrible!" Oliver exclaimed.

"If there's no leather in my clothes, I'm going to be pissed!" Mason exclaimed.

"HEY!" Scotty spoke up," You guys are missing the point here, if we're all wearing uniforms, do you know what'll happen?" she sent them a look.

"Oh my god…" Adeline said, catching on.

"This is going to be horrible!"

"We're going to die!"

Will looked at them confusedly," Guys what's all the worrying?"

"Mr. Schue, the only reason the cheerios and jocks were safe from slushie facials was because of our letterman jackets and uniforms…but we don't have that anymore…" Grayson explained.

"And if the cheerios and jocks don't have their letterman jackets and uniforms…" Keegan continued.

"Then we're all possible victims of a slushie facial." Ethan finished.

Nobody's safe anymore, everyone's a possible target. It's only a matter of time before the next victim gets slushied…

**And done! What did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Questions:**

**Favorite characters (other than your own):**

**Did you like this chapter (What were your favorite parts?):**

**What possible themes would you like to see in the future (I'd really like to know this one):**

**Songs:**

**Since U Been Gone-Kelly Clarkson**

**I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl-SMASH**

**Titatinium- David Guetta ft. Sia**

**Where Have You Been?- Rihanna**

**Fighter- Gym Class Heroes ft. Ryan Tedder**

**Chasin The Sun- The Wanted**

**Two is better than one- Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift**

**Sleepwalker-Adam Lambert**

**Lights- Ellie Goulding**

**Boyfriend-Justin Bieber**

**Rumour Has It- Adele**


	14. Let's Have Ourselves A Merry Christmas 1

The new and old Directions were decorating the choir room with wreaths, mistletoes, wrapped presents, candy canes, everything that represents Christmas—not to mention a menorah and Jewish stars for the Hudson's and Puckerman's who celebrated…Chrisanukkah as Finn had kindly worded it. And a kinara Kwanzaa for the Evans.

"I'm so excited for the holidays!" Adara squealed.

"Tell me about it! Christmas is one of my favorite holidays!" Emily agreed. Connor and she looked at each other for a brief second, and suddenly looking away. The break-up was still a really hard thing for them.

"And we'll all be spending it together, as the big old family we are!" Aidan exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued decorating the choir room until suddenly someone started playing a familiar Christmas song.

"Lead the way Aaron." Grayson smirked, being the one who started playing the song.

"Only if Adara joins me!" Aaron smiled at Adara who smiled back.

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree, _Adara sang with a smile, nodding to Aaron.

Aaron smiled as he sang, looking at Orion_, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas is you..., _Orion smiled and blushed and everyone started dancing around as they decorated.

Adeline, Rachel, and Cheryl hung gold stars around the choir room since gold stars was their thing. They certainly were Hudson's…

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_Don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree, _Aaron sang smiling brightly

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There up on the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day, _Adara sang as Aaron and her danced together.

Ethan hung up ornaments on the tree and Rowan hung stringed popcorn on the tree, the two secretly sent each other a look and Ethan sent her a smile and a wink, Rowan blushed and looked the other way.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, _Adara and Aaron sang together.

Adeline tried to hang up a gold star but was too short to reach it. Mason saw this and walked over and lifted her up and she looked down and smiled softly and happily hung up the gold star.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe, _Adara sang as she twirled around the choir room. Delilah and Grayson hung up the lights, Grayson carrying Delilah up while she hung up the multi-colored lights. Delilah looked down and smiled down at him and he did the same.

Dorothy was wrapping presents with Isabella and Scotty plus some of the old New Direction girls' and saw the scene happen and looked down sadly, she wished that was her…

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click, _Aaron sang as Orion sent him secret winks and he did the same.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, you baby, _Adara and Aaron sang together.

Gabe chased Annie around the choir room while she laughed the whole time. He finally caught up to her and twirled her around. Somehow, the two had fallen under a mistletoe. Gabe and Annie smiled and shared a kiss while smiling at one another.

_Oh yeah, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?, _Aaron sang.

Cheryl and Nikki stood under a mistletoe and smiled at one another as they shared a passionate kiss under the nice little mistletoe.

Aaron sang_, Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see baby, _Grayson, Keegan, and Ethan "accidentally" pushed Aaron into Orion and the two looked at each other.

_Standing right outside my door, _the two smiled at each other and blushed while they looked at each other.

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true, _Adara sang. Rowan, Delilah, and Adeline "accidentally" pushed Adara into Oliver's arms and the two looked at each other.

_Baby, all I want for Christmas...is...you... , _Adara and Aaron belted while looking at Oliver and Orion who smiled in return_.(You, baby)_

_You... (All I want for Christmas is you)_

_Ohh, ohh... (All I want for Christmas is you, baby...)_

_Ooh, ooh... (All I want for Christmas is you, baby...)_

_(All I want for Christmas is you), _everyone sang in the background, Scotty tapped Keegan's shoulder and he turned around and saw Scotty holding a mistletoe and he smirked.

_All I want for Christmas is you, _Aaron and Adara finished and Scotty and Keegan shared a kiss on top of the mistletoe.

Finn grabbed Adeline and lifted her up and Adeline hung the shining, gold Star on top of the tree, smiling down on her dad. It was their thing to do this on Christmas—or in their case Chrisanukkah.

"We certainly did an awesome job on the tree." Tina commented.

"Well we pretty much paid for the decorations so it _had_ to look good." Santana commented.

Will walked in and smiled," Nice job on the decorating guys!" he exclaimed.

"Well we kind of need something to get us in the mood since sadly us cheerios won't be wearing our awesome uniforms with those custom made jackets and—" Rowan stopped herself," Stupid principal instead gives us these uniforms!" Rowan exclaimed, gesturing the preppy uniforms they had to wear.

"I kind of like them…"Adeline trailed off.

"Of course you would, it's pretty much your style of clothing!" Rowan replied.

"I still think we should get a raccoon, an aluminum bat, and a can of mace and get back at the principal! You just don't mess with a gay guy's clothes!" Aaron exclaimed, Mercedes patted her son's back.

"There, there Aaron, you'll make it through." Mercedes comforted.

"Yeah, well this uniform has no leather whatsoever! How am I supposed to look bad ass in…this?!" Mason said.

Dorothy crossed her arms and scoffed," How are people supposed to know what mood I'm in if I'm not wearing my amazing outfits? It's horrible!"

Jonathan patted her back sympathetically," Well I can tell your mood right now is pissed so there's one mood people can know when you're wearing this uniform."

Dorothy sent him a glare and faked a laugh, "How funny." She said sarcastically.

"Guys let's not be down about the new changes here," Will walked over to the whiteboard and wrote, 'Christmas Time!' " Christmas Time everyone! One of the best holidays of the year! This week, everyone will perform a Christmas number!" Will exclaimed.

Everyone looked at each other excitingly," This is going to be awesome!" Keegan exclaimed.

Will nodded and grabbed a little Christmas tree on the piano," Let's make this year's Christmas a little bit brighter!" Will exclaimed, and the tree lit up.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Ethan walked over to Rowan who was in her locker," Hey Rowan." He greeted, holding the present he got for her behind his back.

Rowan turned and looked at him then back to her locker," Hi." She replied carelessly.

Ethan bit his lip," I wanted to talk to you actually about—"

"—you don't get it do you?" Rowan interrupted," If I'm ignoring you that means I want nothing to do with you, can't you get that straight?"

Ethan looked down," Rowan come on, why do you keep denying your feelings for me?"

Rowan pursed her lips she had to come up with something," Because you're an embarrassment. I don't want a total dork for a boyfriend," she lied," and that's what you are. A scrawny, nerdy, dork. So go ahead, think you _actually_ have a chance with me, I'll be here, laughing my ass off." Rowan lied, feeling her heart ache at seeing Ethan's sad face.

"I—I'm sorry you feel that way…" Ethan stuttered.

"Look at that, a stutter too. You're just _full_ of flaws aren't you?" Rowan said, clenching her fists to hold back tears.

Ethan sighed," I got to—I got to go." Ethan said turning and leaving Rowan there. Rowan watched him go and then throw something in the trash can.

Rowan shut her locker and walked over to the trashcan and took out the wrapped gift. She looked around to see if anyone saw her and opened the gift.

She smiled softly as looked at the gift, it was a comic book. Rowan read the note he had written there.

_I saw you reading a comic book the other day—don't worry I won't tell anyone. But I figured if you liked them, I should make one. About us. Together. Sorry for the crappy drawings, I'm no drawer—I'm a dancer. But I still hope you like it. One more thing, look in the bottom of the box, I have a surprise there ;)_

_ -Ethan_

Rowan flipped through the pages of the comic book and smiled at each one. They weren't the best of drawings, but they were cute. It was Ethan and her together—as a couple. She closed the comic book and looked at the bottom of the box.

It was a superman necklace, and there was a small note by Ethan again.

_I'll be your Superman if you'll be my Superwoman…;)_

Rowan chuckled and took the necklace and put it on and hid it under her uniform, he didn't have to know…she took the comic book and threw the box back in the trashcan. She sighed, she was making some big mistakes in her life—Ethan being one of them. But she felt that Ethan deserved better than her—way better. She was nothing but a selfish, conniving, nerdy bitch. And though it hurt her saying those things to Ethan, she did it so he could find someone better than her.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Isabella sat in the principal's office, a smirk on her face. Gregory looked at her disappointingly," The one thing Isabella, the _one_ thing I told you not to join you jump ship in! I strictly told you _not_ to join any art programs or clubs and you do all the exact opposite!" Gregory exclaimed.

Isabella rolled her eyes," It's _just_ glee club dad, calm your shit."

"Again, Isabella, hold back that little tongue of yours that gets you into nothing but trouble. And I want you to quit that club _immediately_." Gregory said.

Isabelle smirked and shook her head," No. To be honest, that little club is the highlight of my day because it's the one place I'm not reminded of you and your douchebag self. And you've taught me to remain loyal, so I shall remain loyal to the New Directions."

"Isabella…that club isn't going to get you anywhere!" Greg sighed," Why can't you be more like your brother?"

"Because this is who I am. And you can't change it. Compare me to whoever you want but this is what you get, and you either deal with it or fuck off." Izzy replied.

Greg sighed," Well, be who you want to be but don't let me watch. That little club of yours, won't last long. Not if I'm here."

Izzy rolled her eyes," Even if we did win Sectionals and going off to Regionals? And then possibly Nationals? Which would mean money the school would make if we make it to Nationals. But you be a douche and try to stop it, but don't think I won't put in my fair share of a fight." Isabella stood up and strutted out the door.

Her brother stood outside the principal's office," What did he tell you?" Chris asked.

The two walked down the hallways," Wants me to quit glee club blah, blah, blah. He wants to get rid of it and whatever."

Chris's eyes widened, "Wait, you're in glee club? How did I not know this?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I thought I told you but I guess I didn't. Yes, I joined glee club, and to be honest, it's _actually_ fun. Tons of drama happens there that I bring popcorn every time I go. Fun club I go to. You should consider joining Chris. You're a good singer yourself—_don't_ try to deny it, I could hear you sing in the shower." Isabella replied.

Chris shook his head," Oh no, dad would be angry if I did and—"

"—screw dad, join. It's fun. But it's your choice not mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some ditching to do." Izzy interjected. The blonde turned and walked away from her little brother.

"You shouldn't ditch class Bella!" Chris exclaimed.

Izzy turned and smiled," I shouldn't but it's fun seeing dad mad."

Chris chuckled and the two siblings went their separate ways.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Cheryl and Nikki were walking hand-in-hand down the hallway," So what schools did you apply for? Now that you're okay with your mom and yourself." Nikki asked.

Cheryl smiled," Well, I applied an interior design school called, New York school of Interior Design. I also sent an application for Harrington Institute of Interior Design. But the school I _really_ want to go to is Sheffield. It has for interior design _and_ wedding planning and I can't pick between the two…though I feel myself leaning more towards Wedding Planning." Cheryl replied.

Nikki nodded," You'll probably get into all of them—they have to!" Nikki exclaimed.

Cheryl chuckled," What about you? Do you have any schools in mind?"

"I don't have to worry about that until next year Cher—"

"—But there must be _some_ school you want to go to!" Cheryl interjected.

Nikki bit her lip," Well…NYADA has an amazing dance program, so does Julliard. But…I'm actually looking at this awesome dance school in…" Nikki stopped herself," You know what? We can talk about this some other time!" Nikki said.

Cheryl raised her eyebrow," What were you going to say?"

"Nothing." Nikki lied.

Cheryl huffed and crossed her arms," Don't lie to me Nikki. You can be honest with me you know that right?"

Nikki sighed, "I want to stay close to you once I graduate. Wherever you go, I want to go to a school close by it…but I want to go to AMDA in Los Angeles and it's far from the schools you applied to, it's across the country!"

Cheryl looked down," So I'm holding you back?"

"N-no you're not! Cher, I still have a year—"

"—it doesn't matter whether we have a year or a thousand! The point is I'm stopping you from going to wherever you want to go…I feel bad for that Nikki!" Cheryl interjected.

"Well you shouldn't, wherever I go, just as long as you're close by me it's okay." Nikki replied.

Cheryl sighed," Are we even going to be able to _handle_ a _long-distance_ relationship? I mean, we're going to be in different parts of the U.S, are we going to be able to do it?" Cheryl asked.

"Hey, don't think about that now, we still have a long time before it comes—"

"—Nikki we can't say, 'It's a long time from now let's not worry about it!' It won't be long until that time comes and then what? Do I just go wherever I want to go and then you just follow me? I can't have you do that! Not for me!" Cheryl interrupted.

"Are you saying we can't handle a long-distance relationship? I think we can, I'm positive we can! Why do you doubt it?" Nikki asked.

Cheryl sighed," Nothing…nothing." Cheryl didn't feel like having a fight with Nikki.

"No, let's talk about this now." Nikki said calmly.

Cheryl shook her head," I need to go." Cheryl mumbled and walked away from Nikki. Nikki stood in the hallway confused and sort of hurt…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aidan sighed as he watched all the couples together—acting all lovey dovey and in love. He's been talking to Dani for a while now, they ran into each other again and talked and everything…but seemed to want to be only friends. Aidan felt that when it came to girls, he was always stuck in the friend-zone. He wished he could be spending Christmas with a significant other, that person being Dani…

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you_

_I'll be so blue just thinking about you_

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

_Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me, _Aidan sang as he walked down the hallways.

Keegan and Scotty walked down the hallway hand-in-hand, Keegan whispering something cute in Scotty's ear and Scotty blushing and giggling. Aidan looked down sadly and continued walking alone with his head down the hallways.

Aidan sang as he watched Delilah and Grayson by Delilah's locker talking sweet, _And when those blue snowflakes start falling_

_That's when those blue memories start calling_

_You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas, _Aidan frowned as he saw Gabe and Annie in the choir room, Annie playing the piano while Gabe danced around. Suddenly Gabe grabbed her from behind and spun her around, Annie giggling the whole time.

Aidan sat in the choir room watching the couples in the choir room be romantic with each other even the non-couples flirting with each other,_ You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white, _Aidan sang as he looked down.

_But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas, _Aidan finished the song and sighed.

Oliver sat down next to him and looked at him concerned," Hey man what's wrong, you seem kind of down." Oliver said.

"All these couples…they depress me. Even those that aren't together are flirting with each other!" Aidan replied, gesturing Orion and Aaron who were talking but _obviously_ flirting, and Rowan and Ethan giving each other longing looks.

Oliver nodded in agreement, looking at Adara who was texting someone and giggling," I agree, this gets depressing for single people…"

"I have the worst love life in the world—I mean, Delilah didn't work out and Dani…" Aidan trailed off.

"What about Dani?" Oliver asked.

"She kind of wants to be _friends only_, or at least that's the message she's giving me. Oliver, I _can't_ lose her too. I let go of Delilah easily but something about Dani I can't let go. I can't lose her. But I feel like I am." Aidan replied, hanging his head down.

Oliver nodded," Well, maybe you should work hard to get her. If you really like her, go after her. And don't stop until you got her." Oliver told him, glancing at Adara. He was thinking of doing the same thing. But he was still sketchy since he still felt something for Adrian as well.

Aidan thought for a moment, he really did like Dani—possibly more than he liked Delilah. And he really felt that she was the one. Very cliché, but he felt that way. Aidan nodded," Okay, I'll win her over."

Oliver smiled," That's great buddy! You'll have yourself a Danielle Ambrose don't worry man, I'll even help if you want."

Aidan shook his head," I want to do this on my own."

"That's cool; well I'll leave you to thinking." Oliver stood up and left Aidan on his own.

Aidan was determined; he was determined to win over Dani. He couldn't lose her. He let Delilah go but that was because he didn't like her enough, but Dani was something else, she was special. And special only ever came in Aidan's life every so often…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Rowan walked up to Aaron with a smirk on her face," Hey Aaron!" she greeted.

He looked at her suspiciously," Hey…"

"Well anyway, so you know my band, "StrangersLikeMe"?" Rowan asked.

"Isn't Grayson the one that started the whole band? So wouldn't he be _his_ band?" Aaron asked.

Rowan rolled her eyes," Let's let him think that. Anyway, so I was wondering if you wanted to be a guitarist in my band."

"Thanks but no thanks." Aaron replied.

Rowan chuckled dryly as she took out a lighter," You see this lighter?" Rowan asked, showing him the lighter.

Aaron nodded," I think everyone can see it Rowan."

"Do you see it light up?" Rowan asked, turning on the lighter.

"Where are you going with this Rowan?" Aaron asked annoyingly.

Rowan took out posters of Adam Lambert that Aaron owned, "You either join the band or these posters go up in flames." Rowan smiled smugly.

Aaron's eyes narrowed," You wouldn't."

"Try me." Rowan replied, moving the lighter closer to the posters.

"Okay! Okay! I'll join the fucking band! But give me back my posters!" Aaron gave in.

Rowan smiled, "I'm glad you understood my point." She handed him the posters which he neatly placed in his locker.

"You're such a bitch you know that?" Aaron questioned.

Rowan shrugged her shoulders," Tell me something I don't know—and I take it as a compliment now so…"

Aaron chuckled," Why do I have to be in the band anyway?"

"Because you're an awesome guitarist and we need talent in the band." Rowan replied.

"The people there are pretty talented." Aaron said.

"Yes, but most of them are about as sexy as a brick—other than Grayson, my brother, and I. But we need sexy, and you sir, are sexy." Rowan smirked.

"Oh well there's no denying my sexiness. So fine, I'll join your little band…" Aaron smiled.

"Great. Practice after school, if you're late, I will go all Lima Heights on your ass." Rowan told him and she left.

Aaron chuckled, well it looked like he was part of StrangersLikeMe now…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Keegan opened his locker and a note fell out of the locker, he raised his eyebrow and picked up the note from the locker.

_Go to the Auditorium. I have your Christmas gift ready I thought you should get it earlier. I hope you enjoy it ;)_

_ -Scotty_

Keegan smiled and wondered what Scotty's present would be. He closed his locker and walked over to the auditorium. He opened the door and walked in the dark auditorium.

"Hello? Scotty are you here?" Keegan called out. The lights in the stage turned on. In the stage there was a chair with a sign saying,' Keegan, sit here.' And there were Christmas decorations all around.

Keegan walked over to the stage and sat down in the chair," Scotty, I'm really confused about all of this—"Keegan's jaw dropped as he saw Scotty appeared in a _very_ sexy and _very_ showy Santa costume. She looked very, _very_ sexy," Holy shit." Keegan mumbled to himself.

Scotty smirked and bit her lip seductively," What do you think of your…_gift_?" Scotty winked.

Keegan's eyes widened as he eyed up and down and gulped," I-it looks ve—very n-n-nice…" Keegan stuttered.

"Nice? I thought it was more than that…but I can take it off and put something else…" Scotty smirked.

"No—no! You look…very, _very_ sexy. "Keegan replied.

Scotty grinned," Well I thought I'd give you your Christmas present early," Scotty leaned to Keegan's ear," Enjoy." She whispered in his ear. Scotty nodded to the band who started playing.

_Santa baby,_

_Slip a sable under the tree for me_

_I've been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight, _Scotty sang as she walked around Keegan and smirked as he gulped.

Scotty shook her hips seductively as she sang.

_Santa baby,_

_An outerspace convertible too, light blue_

_I'll wait up for you, dear_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight, _Scotty sang in Keegan's ear. Keegan felt shivers roll down his spine.

Scotty shook her hips in front of Keegan as she sang, _Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be oh-so good_

_If you check off my check off my Christmas list_

_Boo doop ee doo_

_Santa honey, _

_I want a yacht and really that's not a lot_

_I've been an angel all year _

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Scotty grabbed a chair and started doing some seductive moves with the chair and Keegan's eyes widened; he had no idea she could do all of… _that_.

_Santa cutie,_

_There's one thing I really do need,_

_The deed to a platinum mine_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight, _Scotty sang.

Scotty strutted and danced sexily around the stage and Keegan tried to control himself but Scotty looked so…different. But a sexy kind of different, _Santa baby,_

_I'm filling my stocking with a duplex_

_And checks, sign your 'X' on the line_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_

_I really do believe in you, _Scotty traced her hand down Keegan's chest and winked. Keegan groaned and threw his head back. Scotty would be the end of him.

_Let's see if you believe in me , _Scotty sang.

_Boo doop ee doo_

Scotty sat in Keegan's lap and bit her lip seductively and sang,

_Santa baby forgot to mention one little thing,_

_A ring_

_I don't mean a phone_

_Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight,_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight,_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight, _Scotty finished the song and sent Keegan a wink.

Keegan let out a breath, that was…_sexy_.

Scotty stood up from Keegan's slap," So…what did you think?" Scotty asked.

"That was very—um—very —um—something." Keegan stuttered.

Scotty smirked," Well I hope you enjoyed your…gift." Scotty winked as she started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Keegan asked standing up.

Scotty turned," To change, do you really think I'm going to wear this all day?" Scotty laughed as she left.

Keegan pouted, he sort of wished she could have that outfit on…_all the time_…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Cheryl sighed as she tried to concentrate on whatever lesson the history teacher was giving. But she couldn't seem to concentrate. She couldn't stop thinking about Nikki…she felt like she was holding her back. Nikki's plans for her future involved following her. But she didn't want that. Don't get her wrong, she likes Nikki. But Nikki is amazing and a very talented dancer, she should be able to go wherever she wants, not wherever she goes. And then she thought what if they couldn't handle a long-distance relationship? She didn't want to go through all that drama, but she really did like Nikki—possibly even _love_ her.

Adrian turned to her and tapped her; Cheryl jumped and broke of her thoughts and turned to her," What?"

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it…" Adrian asked.

"Just thinking." Cheryl replied.

"About?" Adrian asked.

Cheryl sighed," Well, Nikki and I kind of had a…disagreement. Nikki wants to follow me to wherever I go and I don't want her to do that just for me. She's so talented and an amazing dancer. I want her to go to the best school possible, not some school that's close by mine. I feel like I would be holding her back…and then I thought about us handling a long-distance relationship…could we even handle it? I just…I'm thinking so much about this."

Adrian nodded," Well, I've seen you guys together. You guys love each other, there's no denying it. And no matter how far you guys may be apart, that love won't break. Just tell her, that no matter where you guys will be, you guys will always love each other. Pursue your own dreams, it's _okay_. But…that won't stop you guys from loving each other," Adrian smiled softly, thinking of Malina," when you love someone, you have this unbreakable bond. No matter what happens, or where you are, you guys will _always_ love each other. You should tell her that." Adrian told her.

Cheryl smiled softly, Adrian did have a point," How do I tell her?"

"You could use words and…" Adrian smiled," A song."

Cheryl leaned closer to her friend and smirked," Continue…"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"_Please_ Ellie?" Dorothy pleaded as she walked down the hallways with her sister.

Elizabeth shook her head," For the 25th time—and _yes_ I'm counting—no Dory! I'm no performer like you and Jonathan." Ellie replied, bringing her books closer to her.

Dorothy sighed," But you have an _amazing_ voice! Your vibrato is amazing and the New Directions would _love_ to have it!"

"No." Ellie replied.

"Glee club is lots of fun. You make new friends! Like me, Adeline and I are besties with our passion and love for Broadway and musical theatre since we both have amazing voices. Maybe if you join you'd make some friends too…" Dorothy said, hoping to convince her.

"No." Elizabeth replied as she walked to her locker.

Dorothy huffed, she was determined to have her sister join," We do amazing performances and—"

"—no." Ellie interrupted.

"But Ellie it is really fun! _Please_!" Dorothy pleaded.

Ellie sighed," No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"No."

Dorothy sighed and scrounged through her backpack," I didn't think it would resort to this but…"Dorothy took out two tickets.

Ellie looked at them," What are they for?"

"Well my dear Ellie, since I know about your undying love and obsession for old Hollywood, I happened to surf through the internet and find out that there's going to be a convention where it's all about old Hollywood. And I know how much you love it," Dorothy waved the tickets around," And it would be a very fun thing to go to, it's a once in a lifetime chance that I would _love_ to take you to…"

"So there's a catch." Ellie giggled, crossing her arms.

Dorothy giggled and nodded," Join glee club and you'll be buying Audrey Hepburn and Grace Kelly collectible items…"

Ellie sighed in defeat. Damn her obsession for old Hollywood," What time are glee rehearsals?" she asked.

Dorothy squealed and hugged her sister tightly," You are AMAZING Ellie! Can you see it already? You and I doing duets or performances together? Or you and Jon! Or maybe…" Dorothy rambled on and on, talking a mile per minute. Ellie only listened, the things she did to please her sister…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Orion bit his lip and walked over to Adara who was coming out of one of her classes," Hey Dara, can I talk to you?" he asked, he wanted to come out to her. He always was able to trust Adara, so he was sure he could trust her with this.

Adara nodded," Yeah sure, what is it?" she asked.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" he asked.

Adara nodded," Lead the way. "Orion led Adara to an empty classroom and Adara nodded to him.

"Okay, so I've wanted to tell someone this for a while. And you're my little sister and I've always told you everything and you've done the same, so what I'll tell you stays in this room okay?" Orion said.

Adara nodded," You're kind of scaring me Oreo…"

"Don't be," Orion bit his lip," This is really hard to say so promise me you won't tell anyone?"

Adara nodded," I said yes! So tell me! I seriously doubt it's that bad. So just let it out—"

"—I'm bisexual!" Orion blurted out.

Adara looked at him and nodded," Okay, is that it? I have places to go and…" she asked.

Orion looked at her confusedly," What do you mean? I just _came out_ to you Adara!" he exclaimed.

Adara started laughing," Do you really think you can check out Aaron every time you see him and actually get away with it? You pretty much wrote it in big red letters all over your forehead!"

"Wait what?" Orion said dumbfounded.

Adara rolled her eyes," It's pretty obvious that you're in love with Aaron Oreo! You can't eye rape him when he performs and expect to have no one notice."

Orion sent her a glare," I do not do that!" he objected.

"Oh please! If it was up to you, you'd rip his clothes off and get it on in the middle of the hallways!" Adara replied.

Orion huffed," I would not!" he objected again.

Adara crossed her arms and rolled her eyes," You totally do."

"Do not!" Orion exclaimed.

"Do too!" Adara countered.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Orion groaned, "Forget it!" Orion looked at her, "So what do you think…about all this?" Orion asked.

"I'm okay with it. Do you think I love you any less because you're bi? No. Besides, I find gay relationships totally hot so yeah. Besides, now I can go to Aaron's house whenever I want and pretty much raid his house." Adara replied.

"You _already_ do that."

"Well now I can do it with _reason_!" Adara countered.

Orion rolled his eyes, "So you're saying I should get together with Aaron?" Orion questioned.

Adara nodded," You two _clearly_ love each other, do us all a favor and get together!" Adara exclaimed.

Orion blushed," I-I don't know…"

"Stop fucking around and just ask him out!" Adara exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Language!" Orion exclaimed.

"I'm trying to prove a point!" Adara retorted.

Orion sighed," Okay, okay. So you're saying I should ask him out?"

Adara nodded," Yes, for the _thousandth _time!"

"I just—how do I do that?" Orion asked.

Adara headed for the door," That's up to you to figure out Oreo." Adara said before leaving.

Orion stood there and thought whether or not he should ask out Aaron. He knew he liked him—heck—_loved_ him! But he wanted to properly ask Aaron out. Not just," Hey Aaron! Let's go out! Yeah? Ok." Aaron deserved better than that—_way better_! Suddenly Orion grinned, he had an idea…and hopefully it worked!

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aidan came out of school and his phone suddenly rang, he looked at his caller ID and it had Dani's beautiful face in it. He quickly answered his phone and grinned," Hello?"

"_Hey Aidan!" _Danielle's eager voice filled in his ears.

Aidan smiled," Hey Dani, what's up?"

"_Are you busy today?"_ Dani asked.

Aidan perked up at this, even if he did have plans today—which he didn't—for Dani, he would say he didn't," No, why?"

"_Do you want to go ice skating? With me?"_ Dani asked him.

Aidan wasn't an ice skater, but to hang out with Dani, he'd do anything," Of course! I'd love to!"

"_Oh thank god! Then my little trip would've gone to waste."_ Dani said, relieved.

Aidan quirked his eyebrow," Trip?" he questioned.

Dani giggled," _Look up!_"

Aidan looked up and saw Dani waving at him," Oh I see you now! "Aidan exclaimed.

Dani laughed_," Come on! Let's go!" _Dani exclaimed.

Aidan chuckled and walked a little too fast over to Dani," Hey."

"Hi." Dani smiled.

"So…" he trailed off awkwardly.

Dani giggled," Come on, let's go!" Dani took Aidan's hand and led him to a nearby ice rink," Have you gone ice skating before?" Dani asked, turning to him.

Aidan shook his head," No, so if you see me fall most of the time…don't say I didn't warn you."

Dani giggled," I'll take it to consideration."

The two had small talk the whole walk, Aidan tried to listen—he really did. But Dani was so…_perfect_. Her soft brown waves looked so perfect—even with a blue beret on. Her cheeks, so rosy from the cold air. Her smile, it was so genuine. When she smiled at you, it was a real smile—it was never fake. She had beautiful brown eyes. In his eyes, she was possibly the most beautiful girl on the planet.

They walked in the ice rink, renting a pair of ice skates," You know, I'm kind of scared for you…" Dani laughed.

Aidan smiled," I am too." He replied as he tied his skates.

Dani stood up and held out her hand," I got you, if you fall, we fall together." She said.

Aidan blushed and took her hand, holding her hand felt right," Thanks."

The two went to the ice rink and Dani looked at him," It'll be okay, I got you." She assured him.

Aidan nodded and tightened his grip on Dani's hand; the two slowly started skating through the rink. Danielle laughed the whole time as Aidan tried to keep his balance but looked like Finn when he tries to dance.

"I suck." Aidan laughed.

Dani giggled," You don't suck; you're just not good at it."

"How nice of you, wording it in a nicer way that I suck." Aidan replied.

"I try." Dani replied, shrugging her shoulders.

For a second, Aidan forgot he was skating, he looked at Dani and smiled…until suddenly he lost complete balance and fell to the ground, bringing Dani down with him.

Dani yelped as she fell on top of Aidan," Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Aidan nodded, though the fall had been quite hard," I'm fine. I think I should take a break and I'll watch you skate." Aidan said.

Dani nodded and stood up and helped Aidan up as well," Are you sure? Because we can leave if you want—"

"—no! I mean, no, its fine. I rather much watch you skate." Aidan interjected.

"Okay then." Dani said, as she helped Aidan off the ice rink.

Aidan took a seat on one of the benches and saw Dani skate around the ice rink flawlessly. She must've done ice skating because Dani was mesmerizing as she skated. Dani looked at him and smiled and winked, Aidan blushed and smiled, returning the wink. Something about Danielle Ambrose had him head over heels over her. He was going to win her over, somehow…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The Hudson clan was eating dinner, having the occasional small talk when Rachel decided to ask them a question," So guys, is there anything in particular you guys want for Christmas?"

Cheryl shrugged her shoulders," My car needs some fixing so…" Cheryl trailed off," But really go crazy on the present picking!"

Rachel nodded," What about you Ollie?" Rachel asked.

Oliver thought for a moment," Well, I video camera would be pretty cool—you know—for my filming. But I could also use some more beanies…" he replied.

Rachel nodded and turned to Adeline," What about you Birdy?"

Adeline bit her lip," Well I've been asking this since I could talk and I think we should get a puppy because—"

"—no." Rachel interrupted.

Adeline pouted," Mom! Come on!"

"I will give the same answer I give every year this time around…no." Rachel replied.

Adeline turned to Finn and gave her puppy-dog eyes to Finn," Poppy…" she had Finn wrapped around her little finger since day 1.

Finn looked at Rachel," Come on Rach, she's been asking since she was two!" Finn tried to convince.

"Oh I know…" Rachel trailed off, remembering all the times Adeline had asked.

_Flashback:_

_Adeline, age2:_

_The little brunette toddler pulled on her mother's dress and Rachel looked down and smiled," Hey Birdy!" she exclaimed, picking up the tiny toddler._

"_Mommy! I know what I want for Chrisanukka!" two year old Adeline exclaimed._

_Rachel chuckled at Finn's made up holiday, "What is it?" Rachel asked._

"_A puppy!" Adeline replied with a smile._

_Rachel slightly frowned and shook her head," No Birdy, not this year…." Rachel said._

_Adeline pouted and crossed her tiny arms, giving her mother her puppy-dog eyes that worked on Finn all the time._

_Rachel chuckled and shook her head," Not even __**that**__ cute little look will work!"_

_Adeline, age 5:_

_5 year Adeline walked up to her parents with a picture of a tiny puppy and her thousand-watt smile," Mommy! Poppy! I think we should get a puppy for Chrisanukkah …for the thousandth time!" Adeline exclaimed._

_Finn nodded while Rachel shook her head no," Not this year Birdy." Rachel said._

_Adeline pouted and gave her puppy-dog eyes to her parents. Finn turned to Rachel," Rach…" Finn tried to convince Rachel._

"_Finn! No!" Rachel exclaimed. Couldn't they understand she didn't want a dog?_

_Adeline, age 10:_

_10 year old, fully recovered from her cancer times walked over to her mother," Mommy, can we get a puppy?" she asked hopefully._

_Rachel for the thousandth time shook her head," Not this year honey."_

_Adeline pouted," I thought since I went through so much these past years…" Adeline trailed off sadly, hoping her cancer-card would work._

_Rachel shook her head," No Birdy, __**especially now**__ that you've recovered, your health is much more fragile now."_

_Adeline stomped her foot and stormed out of the room in a very Rachel Berry-esque manner._

Rachel chuckled at all the attempts Adeline had done," And now here we are again. And for the billionth time, no."

Adeline huffed and crossed her arms," I think a dog would be awesome!"

Cheryl scrunched her nose and shook her head," God no, what did the furniture ever do to you?"

"A puppy would be so awesome to have! I mean, it would teach me responsibility and…"Adeline thought for a moment," oh come on mom! Pleeeeeaaaaaseeeeee?" Adeline pleaded.

Rachel sighed," Adeline…"

"A dog would be pretty cool to have actually…" Oliver spoke up, wanting to help out Adeline.

Adeline smiled at Oliver," See? I'm _not _the _only_ one! And poppy probably wants one too!" Adeline turned to Finn with her puppy-dog eyes," Right poppy?"

Finn nodded, being wrapped around Adeline's finger," Yes, I do too."

Adeline turned to her mother," See mom? 3 out of 5. We win!"

Cheryl rolled her eyes," Well I don't want some trouble-making mutt ruining the expensive furniture! Especially this table! It's mahogany!" Cheryl exclaimed. She really liked the mahogany table…

Rachel nodded," See? Not _everyone _wants a dog."

Adeline huffed and frowned," Well in case you change your mind…I want a German Shepherd puppy."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adrian and Malina were in Malina's room, talking about anything that popped into their minds.

"So, are you excited for Christmas?" Malina asked.

"Should that even be a question?" Adrian joked.

Malina playfully pushed her," Aren't _you_ just hilarious?" she retorted.

Adrian chuckled," Well, no one has told me that but now that you said it, I believe it!"

Malina smiled," I'm excited to spend our first Christmas together."

Adrian smiled back," And we'll have _a lot_ more…"

"Obviously! It's not going to be easy getting rid of me," Malina laughed.

Adrian chuckled," Oh I knew that from day 1," Adrian turned to see the clock, it was 10:00 already…by the time she'd get come it'd be pretty late…" I think I should go." Adrian said, standing up.

Malina pouted, not wanting Adrian to leave," But it's getting bad out there!" Malina exclaimed, gesturing her window which was showing a lot of snow coming down.

"The more reason to go." Adrian retorted. Malina reached for her iPod and put a song with a smirk, Adrian looked at her," Seriously? That song?"

Malina shrugged her shoulders," It fits the situation. Come on, sing!"

Adrian rolled her eyes and headed for the door, _I really can't stay, _Adrian sang, opening the door.

Malina stood up and closed the door shaking her head, _Baby, it's cold outside, _Malina sang.

Adrian walked away from Malina and sat down on the bed, _I've got to go away,_ Adrian sang looking at Malina.

Malina sat down on the bed next to Adrian and sang, _Baby, it's cold outside_

_This evening has been, _Adrian sang as she tried to get farther from Malina purposefully.

_Was hoping that you'd drop in, _Malina sang as she moved closer to Adrian.

_So very nice, _Adrian sang as she stood up.

Malina stood up and took Adrian's hands, _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Adrian shook her hands off and smirked as she walked towards another direction,_ My mother will start to worry_

_Beautiful what's the hurry, _Malina sang as she walked closer to her.

_My Mami will be pacing the floor, _Adrian sang.

Malina took Adrian's hand and sat her down on her bed, _Listen to the fire place roar, _Malina sang.

_So really I'd better scurry, _Adrian sang as she stood up.

Malina grabbed her hand and stopped her, _Beautiful please don't hurry_

Adrian sat back down and crossed her arms, _Well maybe just half a drink more, _Adrian sang.

_Put some records on while I pour, _Malina sang as she leaned closer to Adrian to kiss her.

Adrian stood up and smirked as Malina frowned, _The neighbors might think_

_Baby, it's bad out there, _Malina sang, showing Adrian the snow-covered window.

_Say what's in this drink?_

_No haps to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how, _Adrian sang.

Malina looked at Adrian and smiled with a w ink, _Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break the spell, _Adrian looked away.

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell, _Malina sang as she ran her hand through Adrian's hair.

_I ought to say no, no, no miss, _Adrian shook her head and moved a bit away from Malina with a smirk.

Malina moved closer, _Mind if I move in closer?_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried, _Adrian sang.

_What's the sense of hurting my pride?, _Malina sang.

Adrian bit her lip flirtatiously, _I really can't say, _Adrian sang.

_Baby, don't hold out, _Malina smiled as she sang.

_Babe but it's cold outside, _Malina and Adrian sang together.

Adrian stood up and headed towards the door, _I simply must go_

_But, baby, it's cold outside, _Malina sang as she grabbed Adrian and turned her back towards her and sent her a wink.

_The answer is no, _Adrian sang looking back at the door.

_But, baby, it's cold outside, _Malina sang as she gestured the snow falling from the window.

_This welcome has been, _Adrian sang.

Malina sang in Adrian's ear, _How lucky that you dropped in_

Adrian smiled and turned to her, _So nice and warm_

_Look out the window at that storm, _Malina sang as she pointed at the window.

Adrian rolled her eyes and sang, _My sister will be suspicious_

_Gosh your lips look delicious, _Malina sang as she leaned close to kiss Adrian.

Adrian smirked as she moved away and walked to the other side of the room, _My brothers will be there at the door_

_Waves upon a tropical shore, _Malina sang.

Adrian sang,_ My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

Malina bit her lip as she walked closer to Adrian, _Ooh your lips are delicious_

_But maybe a cigarette more, _Adrian sang as she leaned closer to Malina but then backed away, being the tease she is.

Malina pouted as she sang, _Never such a blizzard before_

_I've got to get home, _Adrian sang as she walked towards the door once more.

_But, baby, you'll freeze out there, _Malina shivered.

_Say, lend me a coat?, _Adrian sang.

Malina sang, _It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been nice, _Adrian opened the door.

_I'm thrilled when you touch my hair, _Malina closed the door and smirked.

_But don't you see, _Adrian opened the door once more as she sang.

Malina closed the door once more, _How can you do this thing to me?_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow, _Adrian sang, as she walked towards the bed again.

_Think of my lifelong sorrow, _Malina frowned as she went down on her knees and pouted.

Adrian chuckled and sang, _At least it will be plenty implied_

_If you've got it hold your head high, _Malina sang as she stood up.

_I really can't stay, _Adrian sang as she walked towards the door.

Malina took Adrian's hand and brought her back, _Get over that hold out, _Malina leaned in.

_Oh, baby, it's cold outside, _the two sang together and shared a passionate kiss.

Adrian pulled away," Well that was fun." She commented.

Malina smirked and winked," Oh yes, yes it was…"

"But I really do need to get home."

"But baby it's cold outside…" Malina sang with a giggle.

Adrian thought for a moment and chuckled," The things I do for you…"

"I always get my way." Malina smirked.

"Don't get used to it."

"But baby—"Malina sang.

"—I'll send you outside whether it' s cold outside or not." Adrian interjected with a smirk.

Malina smirked back," My hotness will make the snow melt."

Adrian rolled her eyes," Cocky much?"

"No not cocky, I just know that I'm hot and I flaunt it." Malina said.

"So cocky?"

Malina laughed," Okay yes, cocky, for you."

"Aww, how sweet."

"For you I'll be whatever you want." Malina said.

Adrian smiled," So you'll be my Malina?" she questioned.

Malina chuckled and nodded," Yes, I'll be your Malina."

"Good because I wouldn't have it any other way." Adrian said, and the two shared a quick kiss before talking again.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Cheryl walked over to Nikki who was at her locker," Hey." Cheryl greeted softly.

Nikki turned to her and nodded to her," Hi."

"I have something for you, if you'd like to follow me…" Cheryl said.

Nikki looked at her and bit her lip," Fine." Nikki agreed.

Cheryl nodded and the two walked over to the choir room," If you could sit there please." Cheryl said, gesturing a seat.

Nikki nodded and sat down on the seat, "So what do you want?" Nikki asked.

Cheryl sighed," I'm sorry. About our little fight. I love you Nikki, and I don't care where I'll go, I'll still love you either way," Cheryl looked at Nikki in the eyes," What you and I have…it's _special_. I can't imagine myself with anyone else but you. And I don't care where you or I go, we'll love each other either way," Cheryl smiled at her and Nikki did the same," I have a song I want to sing for you to show you that." Cheryl nodded to the band that started playing a song. Nikki smiled and Cheryl returned it.

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one, _Cheryl sang as she smiled at Nikki.

Nikki crossed her arms and smiled, she already loved the song because it came from Cheryl.

Cheryl sang, _I see you through the smokey air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this, _Cheryl winked at Nikki who blushed.

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you, _Cheryl sang. She was truly crazy for Nikki. She's never felt so much love for a person, but it felt right.

_Trying hard to control my heart_

_I walk over to where you are_

_Eye to eye we need no words at all, _Cheryl sang. Nikki watched the performance and smiled. She really did love Cheryl—she's never really taken relationships seriously. But Cheryl was the exception because with Cheryl she felt…loved. Most girls (and guys) she's been with wanted her body, not…her.

Cheryl looked at Nikki as she sang, _Slowly now we begin to move_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

_If you read my mind, you'll see_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you, _Cheryl sang.

The two loved each other—it was pretty clear. And no matter where in the world they were, they'd always love each other. A love that strong, can never, _ever_ be broken…

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_And you know it's true_

_I'm crazy, crazy for you,_ Cheryl finished the song and smiled at Nikki.

Nikki blushed," That was really sweet—I loved it."

"Thanks. I meant every word of it." Cheryl said.

"I know. I feel that way about you too." Nikki replied.

"I really am sorry—"Cheryl tried to say.

Nikki interrupted her with a kiss, Nikki pulled away and smiled," Don't. I love you, you love me…wherever we go, and we'll love each other. Ok?"

Cheryl nodded, "Okay."

The two stood there and smiled at each other, they were crazy for each other. And that's all there was to it.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

All the members plus the old New Directions came in and Dorothy squealed as Ellie and she walked inside the choir room.

"Mr. Schuester! My sister would like to join glee club!" Dorothy chirped happily.

Will turned and smiled," That's great! What's your name?" Will asked the shy girl.

Elizabeth looked down shyly as all eyes were on her," Elizabeth." She mumbled.

Will smiled softly," Okay Elizabeth, take the floor and show us what you got!" Will exclaimed.

Ellie nodded and Dory gave her an encouraging smile and took a seat next to Jonathan and the two of them gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm going to be singing, 'Green Finch and Linnet Bird' from the musical, Sweeney Todd." Elizabeth said quietly, Elli looked at the band and nodded to them. The band immediately started playing.

_Green finch, and linnet bird,_

_Nightingale, blackbird,_

_How is it you sing? _Ellie sang softly. All eyes were on her. She was never one to draw attention to herself. And all of these eyes on her was something new.

_How can you jubilate_

_Sitting in cages_

_Never taking wing?_

_Outside the sky waits_

_Beckoning!_

_Beckoning!_

_Just beyond the bars, _Ellie sang, gaining more confidence. Dorothy and Jonathan smiled proudly at her and gave her encouraging smiles.

Ellie smiled softly as she sang, _How can you remain _

_Staring at the rain_

_Maddened by the stars?_

_How is it you sing anything?_

_How is it you sing?_

_Green finch and linnet bird,_

_Nightingale, blackbird_

_How is it you sing?_

_Whence comes this melody_

_Constantly floating?_

_Is it rejoicing or merely aloaming?_

_Are you discussing?_

_Or fussing?_

_Or simply dreaming?_

_Are you crowing?_

_Are you screaming?_

_Ringdove and robinet_

_Is it for wages?_

_Singing to be sold?_

_Have you decided it's safer in cages_

_Singing when you're told?, _Ellie sang. Will looked at the girl with a smile, she was really good. Her vibrato was amazing. And for a girl her age, it was impressive—very impressive in Will's opinion.

_My cage has many rooms_

_Damask and dark..._

_Nothing there sings,_

_Not even my lark_

_Larks never will, you know,_

_When they're captive_

_Teach me to be more_

_Adaptive, _Ellie sang.

Kurt turned to Rachel," I think I can safely assume that if you're a Smythe-Karofsky kid, you're just talented." Rachel only giggled and nodded in agreement to Kurt's statement.

_Ah..._

_Green Finch, and Linnet Bird,_

_Nightingale, blackbird,_

_Teach me how to sing_

_If I cannot fly..._

_Let me sing, _Ellie finished the song and everyone clapped—Dory and Jonathan cheering loud. Ellie was quite taken back by the praise, she wasn't Jonathan or Dorothy who lived and breathed musical theatre.

Will grinned," That was amazing Elizabeth, the New Directions would be very happy to have you! So welcome!" Will exclaimed.

Ellie smiled softly and took a seat next to Dorothy who smiled proudly at her," You were mesmerizing!" Dory squealed. Ellie chuckled and only nodded.

Jonathan nodded in agreement," You were Ellie, really." He agreed.

Will clapped his hands together," All right, so does anyone have any songs they'd like to perform?" Will asked.

Rowan raised her hand and looked at Grayson, Gabe, Oliver, Aaron, Adeline, and Annie," We do." Rowan said.

Will nodded," Okay then, take the stage."

Rowan walked to the center of the floor," Well, as some of you may know, I—"Grayson coughed and eyed Rowan who rolled her eyes," –_WE_ have a band called, StrangersLikeMe, and so we would like to make our debut with the Christmas Carol, 'Winter Wonderland'. Only we're going to make our version more badass. So sit back, relax, and you _better_ enjoy." Rowan smiled before taking a seat.

The 6 band members, Annie and Adeline dressed in tight leather pants, red heels, the Woodstock character wearing antlers t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and dark make-up with a sequined Santa Claus hat. The guys wore ripped jeans, Santa boots, a white Jack Skellington T-shirt, a leather jacket, and a Santa Claus hat, walked to the floor and set up their instruments and looked at each other for approval.

_1,2,3,4, _Grayson counted and they started playing a rock version of 'Winter Wonderland'.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,_

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland, _Annie sang.

_Gone away is the bluebird,_

_Here to stay is a new bird_

_He sings a love song,_

_As we go along,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland, _Annie sang sending a wink to the audience who were cheering already.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_

_He'll say: Are you married?_

_We'll say: No man,_

_But you can do the job_

_When you're in town, _Annie sang as Adeline sang in the background.

_Later on, we'll conspire,_

_As we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid,_

_The plans that we've made,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Ow!, _Grayson, Oliver, and Aaron played a mini guitar solo with their guitars and Adeline her drums. Orion watched Aaron and Aaron looked at him and winked at him, Orion blushing.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown, _Annie sang. Everyone danced in their seats and bobbed their head to the song.

Annie smirked as she sang, _He'll say: Are you married?_

_We'll say: No man,_

_But you can do the job_

_When you're in town_

_Later on, we'll conspire,_

_As we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid,_

_The plans that we've made,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland, _Annie sang as Adeline sang in the background.

_To face unafraid,_

_The plans that we've made,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Ow!, _Annie finished the song and everyone cheered loudly.

Rowan smirked," That was, ladies and gentlemen, StrangersLikeMe!" Rowan said.

Finn smiled proudly at Adeline and Oliver," I taught my daughter the drums and now she's a _drum god_." He said proudly.

"I taught mine the guitar! And look how _awesome_ he sounds!" Sam retorted, smiling proudly at Aaron.

Santana rolled her eyes," I don't know how to play the bass but my kid can _play the fucking bass_!" Santana retorted," _AND _my Rowan is the _MANAGER_ of the band!"

Puck rolled his eyes," I taught Oliver how to play the guitar! I didn't have to but I did anyway!" Puck exclaimed.

Artie laughed," You guys make me laugh! Grayson is _the LEAD_ guitarist! Clearly he's awesome!"

Blaine scoffed," Annie's the _LEAD_ singer _AND the pianist_! So ha!"

The five started arguing over which kid was the best. Their kids rolling their eyes, they sometimes wondered who was the mature ones in the family…

Rachel rolled her eyes," Finn settle down!" she exclaimed.

Finn quickly shut up," Yes dear." Whipped.

Quinn sent Puck a look and he quickly shut his mouth, talk about whipped…

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder," Honey, I love you but shut up!"

Blaine ducked his head and nodded," Yes dear." Also whipped…

Mercedes sent Sam a look," Don't even try me Sam Evans!"

Sam raised his hand in surrender," I wasn't going to say anything dear." Totally whipped.

Santana laughed," You guys _are all whipped_!" she mocked.

Brittany looked at Santana," San stop making fun of them!"

Santana quickly stopped laughing and nodded," Yes Brit-Brit." They were all very whipped by their wives/husbands.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Emily walked down the hallways alone. Though it had been a while since Connor and she had broken up, she still had that aching feeling. She couldn't get over him, and she wondered if he felt the same way. Emily was thinking very deeply that she didn't notice who was walking the same way as her.

Suddenly Emily collided into a taller body, "Oh I'm sorr—"Emily looked up and saw Connor,"—I-I'm sorry." She finished.

"I-It's cool." He mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

Emily nodded," I-um—"

"—I got to go…" Connor interrupted, wanting to end the awkward tension.

"Okay." Emily said. Connor nodded and walked away, Emily turned and watched him leave. She missed him—she missed him a lot. But it was his fault, he was selfish. It was _him._ Emily sighed and wished they were still together.

Emily walked down the hallways alone and her eyes were sad,

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart (gave you my heart)_

_But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away)_

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special (special), _Emily sang.

Emily was in a class, Connor sitting beside her. The two avoided each other, as they have been doing for quite a while now.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance_

_But you still catch my eye, _Emily sang as she turned to look at Connor who was reading something from the textbook in front of him.

_Tell me baby_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year_

_It doesn't surprise me, _Connor joined in as he looked up and Emily looked away _(Happy Christmas, Christmas)._

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I love you"_

_I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again, _they sang together. The bell rang and they quickly left the classroom separately.

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart (gave you my heart)_

_But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away)_

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special (I'll give it someone special), _Emily and Connor sang.

Emily and Connor sang from different places, _Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year_

_To save me from tears (save me from tears)_

_I'll give it to someone special (I'll give it someone special)_

_Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum_

_Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum_

Emily was in her room, looking through pictures of Connor and her when they dated, _A crowded room_

_Friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you_

_And your soul of ice_

_My god I thought you were_

_Someone to rely on (someone to rely on). Me?_

_I guess I was a shoulder to cry on, _Emily sang as she walked over to her window and looked out the window, seeing Connor shovel snow with Mason. The Puckerman's lived in front of the Hummel-Anderson's since the Puckerman's first moved here about 2 years ago.

Connor looked up and saw Emily by her window and looked away, _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover but you tore me apart (ooh ohh)_

_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again, _Connor and Emily sang together.

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart (gave you my heart)_

_But the very next day (very next day) you gave it away (you gave it away)_

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special, _Connor and Emily sang together.

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you (you gave me away) gave it away, _Emily sang as tears glistened in her eyes.

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special (special), _Emily and Connor sang.

Emily sighed as she looked at a picture of Connor and her,_ Gave you my heart_

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Keegan and Gabe were in their suits and dressed elegantly. The two sighed as they waited for their moms', Rowan, and Adrian to come down. Everyone was going to McKinley…on Christmas Eve. Most of the kids' didn't even want to think about school for their winter vacation, but Mr. Schue had requested everyone to go to McKinley—even the St. James family.

Keegan groaned," Why must women take _so_ long?" he said as he impatiently waited.

Gabe shrugged his shoulders as he flipped through channels in the television," Women take longer getting ready—it's all about perfection for them." Gabe answered.

"Well they better hurry up," Keegan stood up and walked over to the staircase," YO! HURRY UP BEFORE WE'RE LATE LIKE ALWAYS!" Keegan shouted. The Lopez-Pierce's tended to be late to events like these.

Adrian walked down the stairs, wearing an asymmetrical red dress with gold high heels and gold jewelry. Her lips were red, her nails red, and her eye shadow a gold-red color. Her hair was wavy and in place and she smiled at Keegan," Will you _calm down_? I swear you're the most impatient person I know." Adrian said.

Keegan rolled his eyes, "You guys take too long. But you look nice." Keegan complimented.

"The Lopez-Pierce's _always_ look good honey." Santana said with a smirk as she walked down the stairs, wearing a long red dress with black heels and her hair curled neatly. Wearing red lipstick and dark eye shadow. She looked stunning as always.

Keegan chuckled," Looking beautiful mami—as always of course."

Santana smiled and scoffed," Of course I do, I'm the hottest mother you'll ever meet!" Santana said.

"What about _me_? Am I not the hottest mom too?" Brittany asked coming down the dress, wearing a long, black dress with black heels and her hair up in a bun and wearing a natural look of make-up.

Santana grinned," _Of course_ you too! You're the sexiest mom I know!" Santana said, kissing Brittany's cheek.

"Now, we just need Rowan. Of course _she_ would be the last one!" Keegan exclaimed.

"Calm your tits Keegan I'm here!" Rowan snapped, ask she walked down the stairs. Rowan was wearing a red strapless dress with black ankle boots. Her hair was curled and 3 red roses in a clip. Her make-up was simple but still stood out. Her jewelry was mostly simple except her necklace which stood out the most out of all of them.

Keegan rolled his eyes playfully," They're pecs." He replied.

Rowan rolled her eyes," Same shit."

"So are we ready to go?" Gabe asked, standing up from the couch.

Santana and Brittany nodded," Let's go before were—oh screw it! We'll be fashionably late!" Santana exclaimed. And the Lopez-Pierce family walked to the car and headed over to McKinley.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Blaine, Annie, and Scotty impatiently waited for Kurt and Emily to come down. They were _always_ the last two to come down.

"Kurt! Emily! Hurry up! We're already late!" Blaine shouted.

"Don't rush _perfection_ Blaine!" Kurt shouted back.

"What daddy said!" Emily shouted.

Annie groaned," We're not going anywhere important! We're going to _McKinley_!" Annie shouted.

"I must look fabulous either way!" Emily said, coming down the stairs, wearing a pink strapless dress with black heels. Her hair was done up and she had a pink carnation clip on the side of her hair. She had pink lips and a seductive pink eye shadow. And her jewelry matched her dress. She looked fashionable as always.

The 3 chuckled and Blaine looked at the staircase," Kurt hurry up!" Blaine shouted.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kurt exclaimed, walking down the stairs. He wore a silver suit and his hair was perfect. Knowing Kurt, he looked fabulous as always.

Blaine smiled," You look amazing." He complimented.

"I know." Kurt smirked.

Blaine laughed," All right let's go! We're already late as it is!" Blaine exclaimed. The family of 5 walked to their car and left to McKinley.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Sam paced back and forth, they were very, _very_ late! He'd been ready for two hours already, but Mercedes and Aaron were _still _getting ready!

Sam sighed," GUYS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs," HURRY UP! You've been getting ready for _2 hours_ already!"

"SHUT UP!" two voices shouted back.

Sam huffed," We're already late as it is! I don't want to be even _later_!"

"CALM YOUR ASS DAD WE'RE COMING!" Aaron shouted as his mom and he walked down the staircase. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black dress shirt under and a green tie. And he had a fish scale ring on.

"What your son said." Mercedes said.

Sam rolled his eyes playfully," You guys look the same as you did two hours ago!"

"Uhh no!" Aaron exclaimed," We got our hair done!"

"Perfection takes time honey!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Uh-huh yeah ok. Let's go!" Sam exclaimed gesturing the door.

Mercedes and Aaron rolled their eyes and followed Sam out the door," Can I drive?" Aaron asked.

"No." Sam replied.

"Kill joy."

"Love you too Aaron."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Grayson and Artie were impatiently waiting for Sugar to come down. She always took long when it came to special events.

"Sugar will you _hurry up_!" Artie shouted.

"In a minute!" Sugar shouted back.

"You said that an hour ago!" Grayson shouted.

"I gave birth to you Grayson so shut up!" Sugar shouted back.

Grayson huffed; she _always_ used that on him. And that usually won any argument they had.

Minutes later, Sugar walked in wearing a long purple dress with her hair up in a bun and light make-up on," I'm ready now." Sugar said.

Artie looked at her with wide eyes, it wasn't a surprise to him that she looked so beautiful but he couldn't help to gawk at her.

Grayson chuckled," Stop drooling dad!"

Artie sent a look to his son," Ha-ha very funny! Let's go now." Artie said.

The family of three headed over to their car and drove over to McKinley, "You know, I think you should let me drive…"

"No." Artie and Sugar said at the same time.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Mike and Ethan were in the living room watching holiday specials; they would say something but Tina would just take longer on purpose. So they just decided to shut up in occasions like these.

"Nice bowtie." Mike complimented Ethan's bowtie.

Ethan fixed his red bowtie that had little Christmas trees," Why thank you!" Ethan replied," But I always look good!" he smirked.

Mike rolled his eyes and playfully pushed him," Well you did get my looks…"

"You mean _my_ looks!" Tina spoke up as she walked towards the living room. She was wearing a gray dress that was of medium length and her hair was curled and her she had smoky eyes and red lipstick.

Mike smiled and softly kissed Tina's lips," Of course!"

Ethan coughed," As cute _and_ gross that may be, we got to go!" Ethan exclaimed.

Mike and Tina rolled their eyes," Let's go then!" Mike said. And the family of 3 left their home and off to McKinley.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Why is it that women _naturally_ take longer than men?" Rory asked his son.

Aidan shrugged his shoulders," I don't know. I think they're born with it." Harmony and Caitlyn were taking forever! Caitlyn had come home for the holidays and all Aidan and her have done is bicker at each other.

Rory chuckled," Maybe," he turned to the staircase," Harmony! Caitlyn! Hurry up will you?" Rory shouted.

"Rory calm down!" Harmony exclaimed as she walked down the staircase, she was wearing a long, lime green dress with her hair curled and natural- looking make-up on," You two are the most impatient people in the whole world!" Harmony laughed.

Rory only chuckled," We're guys, what do you expect?"

"A bit more patience!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a short green dress with black heels and her hair curled.

"Well let's go now yes?" Aidan asked.

The family of 4 walked towards their car," Hey Adork?" Caitlyn turned to Aidan.

"What?" he asked.

"You look horrible." She commented with a smirk.

He looked at her and rolled her eyes," I love you too."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Jonathan, Ellie, and their dads' waited for Dorothy to come out of her room, she's been getting ready for about 2 hours already. It was no surprise to them but they were still impatient.

Jonathan groaned," Dory hurry up!" he shouted up the stairs.

"Calm down I'm coming!" Dorothy shouted back.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, and suddenly Dorothy walked down the stairs," There, ready." Dorothy said. She was wearing a ruby red dress with white and black heels. She had a red skirted trenchcoat with a bow on the side of her curled hair. She had a soft make-up on since she wasn't one to go overboard on make-up.

"Great! Let's go!" Jonathan exclaimed.

Dorothy playfully rolled her eyes," We're not late Jonathan!" she exclaimed.

"Because I hurried you up!" Jonathan countered.

"Okay…" Dorothy trailed off. Their dads' and Ellie giggled behind them, they had petty arguments like these but they still loved each other in the end.

The family of 5 walked over to their car and drove over to McKinley," Who on earth would want to go to school on _Christmas Eve_?" Dorothy asked. No one that's who!

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Connor, Mason, and Puck waited for Nikki, Delilah, and Quinn to come down. But they _always_ took long so it was no surprise that on Christmas Eve, they'd do the same.

"Oh my god won't they hurry up? There isn't much to get ready for! Just put on your clothes and go!" Mason groaned.

Nikki rolled her eyes as she walked down the stairs, wearing a short black dress with black heels. She had her hair done in a side bun and she had black jewelry on and smoky eyes with red lips. She looked simply stunning as always," We're not all like you Mase! Some of us _actually_ want to look good!" she retorted.

Mason rolled his eyes," I _naturally_ look good!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly Delilah walked down the stairs wearing an aqua blue dress and a white cardigan over it with lace high heels. She had soft make-up on and simple jewelry—wearing her mother's cross on her neck. Her blonde hair was done in curls and she looked simply beautiful.

"That's a bit _too_ showy." Puck said, his overprotectiveness showing. Delilah looked down on her outfit, she wasn't showy at all!

Nikki rolled her eyes at her dad's overprotectiveness over Delilah since she was the baby of the family, "Dad she's _fine_! Stop exaggerating!" Nikki exclaimed.

Puck scoffed," No it's not! Her legs are showing! She needs to be covered completely!"

Nikki laughed," Do you want her dressed as a nun?"

"That's actually not a bad idea…" Puck trailed off, he was being serious.

"Oh god…" Delilah muttered.

Quinn walked down the stairs, wearing a long black dress with black heels. She had smoky eyes and red lipstick and her hair was curled. Quinn's beauty can never really fade away…

"Puck will you calm down? Delilah looks beautiful!" Quinn said, smiling at her youngest daughter who smiled back," You all look amazing!"

"We _are_ Puckerman's…" Connor said, smirking.

Quinn laughed," That's true. Now, let's go before were late!" Quinn exclaimed. And the family of 6 walked to their car and headed over to McKinley.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Remind me again _why_ we're going to McKinley?" Tony questioned as Jesse and he waited for Malina and Francesca to come down. Thankfully, Natalie had said no to going. So they'd have an amazing Christmas without her presence.

"They invited me to go because _technically_, I was New Direction member. I had transferred there for a while but then I returned to Carmel. Besides, I get along with them now so it only seems logical to go." Jesse replied.

Tony nodded," But do _I_ have to go? I get pretty awkward in these types of events. "Tony said.

"You have to go Tony, you'll be fine. Just stick by me if you get panicky. You'll be fine kid." Jesse assured, patting his son's shoulder.

Tony nodded," Okay." He agreed.

"They're taking quite a while now. But then again, they are girls and they tend to take long in things like these." Jesse said, looking at the staircase to see if they had appeared.

Tony shrugged his shoulders," I don't know, they're bound to come in any minute." Tony replied.

And right on cue, Malina and Francesca walked down the staircase—both looking stunning. Malina was wearing a purple and gold strapless dress with gold heels. Her hair was curled and she had a purple rose clip. She had purple and blue eye shadow with lip-gloss. Francesca had a peach dress that went below her knee with white heels and her hair in a bun and soft make-up on.

"Looking good guys!" Jesse exclaimed, lingering his eyes longer on Francesca who blushed and looked away.

"Well it's no surprise; we _are _sexy Latina's…" Malina smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes playfully," Don't forget you're also white!"

Malina rolled her eyes playfully, "Right, right." Malina laughed.

Jesse smiled at his two children," Okay, so let's go! We have to get to McKinley _on time!_" Jesse exclaimed.

The 3 nodded and the four walked to their car and headed on over to McKinley, who knows what sorts of surprises would happen there?

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Oliver and Finn waited in the living room as Rachel, Cheryl, and Adeline continued getting ready to go to McKinley.

"Why must we be outnumbered?" Oliver asked, chuckling. With 3 girls in their family, they were overpowered. Which meant, it _always_ went the girls' way.

Finn shrugged his shoulders," I don't know…ask your mother." Finn replied. He was totally whipped.

Oliver rolled his eyes playfully," Yes, go to mom for everything!"

Finn nodded," Yes, go to her. Let's face it, I'm whipped! But it's because I love her." Finn said, with a dopey smile.

"Ah love…"Oliver trailed off, thinking of both Adara and Adrian. He still couldn't make up his mind.

Finn nodded," Ah yes…such a wonderful thing," Finn turned to him," Any girls you're interested in Oliver?"

Oliver looked down and blushed," Kind of…"

Finn grinned and nudged his son," Who is it? _Huh? Huh_? Is she cute? Come on tell me!" Finn exclaimed.

Oliver laughed," I'll tell you some other time dad!"

Finn chuckled," Fine! "

Rachel, Cheryl, and Adeline walked down the stairs, Cheryl wearing a red and black Peter Pan collared tiered skirt dress with a black blazer over it and black heels. Her hair was curled and she had smoky eyes and red lip-stick on. She looked simply extravagant.

Adeline wore a red dress with a black, silk trench coat, she had black Mary Jane's. Her hair was in a elegant side bun with a red rose hair clip and soft make-up on. She looked beautiful.

Rachel had on a long, gold dress on with gold heels and her hair curled up. She looked amazing as always.

Finn looked at Rachel with wide eyes and eyed her up and down," Whoa." He whispered.

Rachel blushed," You shouldn't be so surprised Finn, I _always_ look amazing." She giggled.

Finn turned red," You girls look beautiful too." Finn said.

Cheryl and Adeline smiled," So can we go now?" Oliver asked.

Rachel nodded, walking over to fix his silver tie," Let's go!" Rachel exclaimed. And the family of 5 headed off to McKinley.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Will, Emma, and Orion waited for Adara to come down. She had been getting ready for a very long time. But this _was_ Adara, you wouldn't expect anything less from her.

Orion groaned," If she doesn't hurry up, I'm going to her room and I'll _drag her out_!" Orion exclaimed.

"Orion, relax. Let's just wait a little bit longer." Will advised.

Emma nodded in agreement," You know how our little Honeybee is Oreo. She'll be out in a minute." Emma assured, wanting Adara to get down already.

Orion sighed and paced back and forth. He just wanted to see Aaron! Was that _too_ much to ask? They waited a couple of minutes until finally Adara came down the stairs," About time!" Orion exclaimed already heading for the door.

Adara rolled her eyes, pink cotton candy dress with pink ballet flats. Her hair was straight with a side braid. She had a pink and gold flowered headband and a pearl bloom necklace and pearled earrings with bangles and bracelets. And she had soft make-up on that made her blue eyes pop.

"Well perfection takes time Oreo." She replied.

"I don't see much change." Orion smirked.

Adara sent him a glare," Oh but you'll see a change in _your_ face!" Adara said marching up to him but Will grabbed Adara.

"All right kids let's stop fighting! Let's go now." Will ordered them. And the family of four left off to McKinley.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Everyone was inside McKinley's choir room, having small talk and wondering why they were here in the first place since Mr. Schue had just given them orders of coming here.

Keegan was talking to Scotty, but he was _way_ too distracted to what she was wearing. She was wearing a short ruffled strapless dress with pink heels. She had gold jewelry and smoky eyes and glossy lip-gloss. And she had her hair up, she looked much different from her regular style.

Scotty looked at Keegan confusedly," Um…Keegan?" Keegan continued eyeing her up and down. She ran her hand over his face and he looked up at her.

"What?" he asked.

The girl giggled," Distracted?" she smirked.

Keegan turned red," Uh—um—I—yes." He stuttered, blushing.

Scotty smiled," Well to be honest, you look pretty sexy in that suit." Scotty confessed.

Keegan smiled," You look _beyond _sexy."

Scotty blushed," Why thank you." She said.

With Gabe and Annie, Gabe gawked at Annie. She was wearing a black shoulder dress with black heels with bows and black jewelry and dark make-up with glossy lip-gloss. Her hair was up in a bun and she looked stunning.

"You look beautiful." Gabe said.

Annie blushed," Thanks. You look quite handsome yourself." Annie replied.

Gabe smiled," I'm serious though, you always look beautiful but today…wow."

"Well then, maybe I should dress like this more often." Annie said, smirking.

Gabe laughed," You should. But I like you no matter what you wear." Gabe told her.

Annie smiled and blushed, Gabe always seemed to find a way to make Annie's day.

Grayson and Delilah were talking to one another, Grayson complimenting Delilah for the thousandth time.

"You really do look stunning." Grayson told her.

Delilah smiled," Thanks. You look nice too." She replied.

Grayson smiled," Yeah…" the two continued talking and Dorothy looked at the couple. She liked Grayson, but he was _clearly_ unavailable. She wished they were together. But he was popular, she was…a gleek. They could never work.

Ellie looked at her sister concerned," Are you okay Dory?" she asked her sister.

Dorothy turned to her and nodded," I'm fine. Just…thinking."

Ellie nodded and pleated her peach belted skirt that had black tights under. She was wearing a ruffled collar blouse with a white cardigan over it. She had peach Mary Jane's and pink/peach accessories. Her hair was curled and she had only lip-gloss on. She wasn't one to wear much make-up.

Mason stared at Adeline, to him, she looked amazing. But she always did really. But it was different today.

Suddenly, Will and Emma plus his kids came in. Everyone turned to them," Hey guys!" Will greeted with a big grin," I'm glad you could make it—especially with the big storm going on."

"Why are we here?" Rowan asked, annoyed causing Santana to send her a warning look.

Will chuckled," Well I thought since we all consider each other family. We should celebrate Christmas as a family—at least for a little while. And this choir room has been a home or a sanctuary to most of us here. And I thought we should spend at least an hour of our time here for Christmas, after that, you guys can go and celebrate your own Christmases." Will explained.

"Sounds like an amazing idea Mr. Schue!" Rachel exclaimed," The Hudson's are in."

Santana crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders," We don't want you to suffer in the hands of the hobbits and Frankenteens so we'll accompany you as well." Santana said.

Quinn laughed," _Someone_ needs to keep Santana on her toes—other than Brittany! So we'll stay too."

"The Hummel-Anderson clan will join in as well!" Kurt exclaimed.

"So will the Flanagan's!" Harmony said.

"And the Chang's!" Tina exclaimed.

"Don't forget the Evans! We're the source of entertainment here!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Hell to yeah!" Aaron agreed.

"There is no fun here without the Abrams!" Sugar proclaimed.

"Praise!" Grayson and Artie said in unison.

David and Sebastian chuckled, they felt that they'd see a lot of this going on if they hung out with them, "We're in too!" David exclaimed.

Suddenly everyone turned to the St. James's," So you in too St. James?" Finn asked.

Jesse grinned," Sure, why not?" Jesse replied.

Malina celebrated inside, she'd get to spend Christmas Eve time with her girlfriend! Adrian looked at her and smiled with a wink, Malina happily returning it.

Everyone talked and socialized, having a great time. Suddenly Puck walked over to a window and his eyes widened," Uh Guys?"

Everyone turned to him," What is it dude?" Finn asked.

"We're not going to be here for just an hour…" he gestured the window that was covered in snow.

"Shit…" Santana trailed off.

"Are you being serious Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Oh god he better not say I'm stuck here with these people!" Rowan exclaimed.

Puck sighed," I think we're snowed in…"

**Cliffhanger! I'll write the next part as fast as I can! **

**Songs:**

**All I Want For Christmas Is You- Glee Cast Version**

**Blue Christmas- Glee Cast Version**

**Santa Baby- Glee Cast Version**

**Baby It's Cold Outside- Glee Cast Version**

**Crazy For You- Madonna**

**Green Finch and Linnet Bird- Sweeney Todd**

**Winter Wonderland- Selena Gomez and the Scene**

**Last Christmas- Glee Cast Version**


	15. Let's Have Ourselves A Merry Christmas 2

"_WHAT?!"_ a large group of voices shouted in shock. They were stuck in McKinley—forced to be here for more than what they bargained for.

Will tried to get everyone's attention, but with the unfortunate news they had received, he was lucky enough to get at least one person to pay attention," GUYS! Guys, let's all calm down—"he tried to say.

"—Calm down? Mr. Schue do you _really_ think we can be calm when we're _stuck_ in _school_? I can _barely _stand these people for a short time now I'm stuck with them!" Rowan interrupted.

Aaron rolled his eyes," Well screw you too Rowan." He said. Rowan crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Mr. Schue looked at all of them and sighed," Let's not make a big deal out of all of this!" Will exclaimed, getting everyone's attention," At least we're all together as a family. Its Christmas everyone! We should be happy! Sure, we're stuck at McKinley, but we're together, so instead of fighting, let's celebrate as the family we are!" Will told them all.

"I guess you're right Mr. Schue, but what do we do here? We're stuck in McKinley." Blaine said.

Will walked over to the board and wrote," Christmas: The New Directions Way". Everyone looked at him, they already had an idea of what he wanted to do," We're going to celebrate Christmas the New Directions way!" Will grinned," We're going to sing songs for this joyous occasion—even under the circumstances we've been put in. So guys, Christmas isn't going to be bad—if anything—the best one yet," Will said," Now, how about we sing something to start us off?" Will suggested.

The old New Directions plus Francesca and Jesse smiled as they nodded in agreement, whereas their children were still disappointed of being stuck in McKinley.

"Well how about we all sing and whoever wants to join in joins?" Finn suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement as the adults whispered to each other the song they wanted to perform, some of them heading over to some of the instruments as they started playing a happy tune.

_The moon is right _

_The spirit's up _

_We're here tonight _

_And that's enough, _Finn and Rachel sang, nodding to their kids to sing along with them. And hesitantly, they joined in.

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time _

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time, _the Hudson's sang together. Rachel and Finn hugging their 3 children tightly.

Puck and Quinn sang together while eyeing their children to join in,_ The party's on _

_The feelin's here _

_That only comes _

_This time of year, _the 4 Puckerman children hesitantly joined in with their parents.

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time _

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time, _the Puckerman's sang.

After they sang, the rest of the families decided that they should have some fun here now that they're stuck here.

_The choir of children sing their song _

_Ding dong, ding dong _

_Ding dong, ding, oh, oh , _everyone sang with smiles in their faces.

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time _

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time , _everyone sang while they danced in the choir room.

The Evans smiled as they sang, _The word is out _

_About the town _

_To lift a glass _

_Ah, don't look down _

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time _

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time , _everyone sang.

_The choir of children sing their song _

_They practiced all year long, _the old gleeks sang.

_Ding dong, ding dong _

_Ding dong, ding dong _

_Ding dong, ding dong , _the" next generation" sang.

_The party's on _

_The spirit's up _

_We're here tonight _

_And that's enough, _The Flanagan's sang with smiles.

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time _

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time,_ everyone sang.

_The moon is right _

_The spirit's up _

_We're here tonight _

_And that's enough,_ The Lopez-Pierce's sang.

Everyone danced around the choir room with giggles and bright smiles, _Simply having a wonderful Christmas time _

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time _

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time _

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time _

_Oh, Christmas time, _they all finished with cheers.

Will smiled proudly," See that guys? Christmas won't be so bad after all!" Will exclaimed," Now, let's get our Christmas on!" and everyone cheered, Christmas won't be so bad after all…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Ethan sat in one of the choir room seats alone while everyone else talked and socialized with each other. Rowan's rejections had really gotten to him. He really, _really _liked her—heck—he thinks he _loves_ her. But all she did was push him away. _Every single time_.

Ethan was so deep into thought he didn't notice Oliver take a seat next to him. Oliver chuckled as he saw his friend spaced out. He ran his hand over Ethan's face," Ethan? Hello?" Oliver questioned as he ran his hand over Ethan's face numerous times.

Ethan suddenly broke of his thoughts and looked at him," What?" Ethan questioned stupidly.

Oliver laughed," What were you thinking of?" Oliver asked, though there wasn't much to ask, he had a pretty good idea of what—or in this case—_who_ Ethan was thinking of.

Ethan turned slightly red," Um—I—Rowan…" Ethan stuttered out, whenever she was mentioned in a conversation he would always stutter. That's just how crazy he was for Rowan.

"Ah, the fiery Latina…the one you got it bad for. When _aren't _you thinking of her?" Oliver joked.

Ethan half-chuckled," Yeah, I guess so." He said half-heartedly.

Oliver noticed the hint of sadness in Ethan's voice and looked at him concerned," What's wrong Ethan?" Oliver asked.

Ethan sighed in defeat," Rowan hates me. She won't even look at me or glance at me! She says I'm not worth her time and no matter how hard I try to win her over, I can't," Ethan put his hands on his face," Sometimes I just don't know what to do anymore…"

Oliver looked at his friend sympathetically," Well that sucks man, but you can't give up." Oliver told him.

"But I've already tried so many times—"

"—then try harder," Oliver replied," If you really like her, you don't let her go so easily—that's like giving up on life itself," Oliver glanced at Adara who was talking to Aaron, "When you really like someone, you go for them. And even if you die trying, at least you have the satisfaction that you tried." Oliver said, looking down sadly as he thought of how much he had hurt Adara—even if he didn't mean to. And he really didn't.

Ethan thought for a moment, Oliver's words were all true, but he just didn't want to be more heartbroken than he already was from Rowan. But he really did like her, a lot. And he knew that if he gave up, some other guy would snatch her away from him—and the last thing he wanted was to see Rowan's hand holding any other guy but his. Ethan turned to Oliver and gave him a half-smile," Thanks man, I feel a bit more determined now." Ethan told him sincerely.

Oliver smiled and gave a small nod," No problem man," Oliver stood up," Fight for her Eths." And he walked away from his friend. Oliver sighed, he was always able to give people advice on love yet he never took it himself. And he wanted to use his advice on a certain strawberry blonde but he felt like she already slipped through his fingers.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Gabe glanced at Annie and bit his lip as he played with the small box ring in his pocket. If you were thinking he's proposing, he's not—he wasn't going to pull a Finchel—he wanted to give her a promise ring. But really, he didn't know _how. _And Annie wasn't just any girl—she was _his_ girl, and she deserved the best of the best. And seeing him stutter the whole time he's trying to give his gift won't help.

The senior sighed, what was he going to do? Sure, he could be romantic and stuff but Annie was different. So he didn't know what to do. Suddenly a light-bulb went off in his head; he could ask one of sisters! They knew more about romance and Annie than he ever could. So why not? But he didn't know who to exactly approach. He looked between Adrian and Rowan. Adrian was talking to the Vocal Adrenaline girl—he kept on forgetting her name. But those two looked _awfully_ close for having a conversation. He'd have to talk to her about that. He looked at Rowan who was alone, playing on her phone. He's go bother her instead then.

Gabe stood up and walked over to Rowan," Hey sis!" he greeted a little too over-excitingly.

Rowan glanced up at him and then back at her phone," What pills were you prescribed now that has you all butterflies and rainbows?" she asked sarcastically.

Gabe rolled his eyes, typical Rowan," I need your help with something." He told her.

Rowan looked up," Who do you want me to beat up?" she asked.

Gabe chuckled and shook his head," No, not that—at least not yet…" he trailed off," Anyway, I need advice on…Annie." He replied, whispering the last part.

"Oh then you _do_ need help," Rowan replied, motioning him to take a seat next to him and he did as so," So what do you need help in?" she asked.

Gabe rubbed the back of his neck," Well," Gabe began," I want to give Annie a promise ring," Gabe took out the velvet ring box and opened it to reveal a simple, yet beautiful diamond ring," I just don't know how to give it to her, and that's where you come in."

Rowan nodded slowly," Well on thing for sure, don't start stuttering like an idiot because then you've fucked up everything," Rowan smirked," But just tell her, she likes simplicity of things. With Annie, you don't have to go all big; she's content with the small things. So just say it and well, whatever she says, she says." Rowan told him with a small smile.

Gabe nodded and smiled thankfully and stood up to leave," Thanks Ro." He thanked her.

Rowan nodded and just when Gabe was about to leave, Rowan bit her lip and looked at him," Hey Gabe?"

Gabe stopped and turned around," Yeah?" he asked.

Rowan bit her lip nervously and fidgeted with the ends of her dress," If I like a guy, and he's really sweet—despite being a total dork—should I go for it?" Rowan asked, thinking of Ethan.

Gabe chuckled," You mean _Ethan_?" Gabe told her.

Rowan turned red and looked at him angrily," Who the hell told you?!" Rowan exclaimed, flipping out.

"Aaron's been telling everyone in glee how you got it bad for dancer boy." Gabe answered with a smirk.

Rowan scanned the room for Aaron and sent him an icy glare, "I'm going to skin that bastard alive!" she said through gritted teeth.

Gabe laughed," Anyway, if you like him, you should go out with him Ro." He told her.

Rowan looked down hesitantly," But what about my reputation?"

Gabe sighed," Ro, high school is temporary. Do you think in 10 years anyone would give a crap that you were one of the most popular girls? Probably not. But you and Ethan could go past high school, but if you don't take risks and stop caring about what people think, you'll never know. Like me, I could've had any popular girl I wanted, but I chose Annie because I like _her_. I think her and I will make it past high school. I don't care what anyone thinks of me. If I'm happy, I'm happy."

Rowan thought it over in her head and smirked deviously," When did you stop being so stupid?" she joked.

Gabe frowned," Hey! I'm smart!" he protested.

Rowan giggled and hugged her older brother," Thanks big bro."

Gabe smiled and hugged her back," No problem baby sis, oh and by the way, if you _do_ get with Ethan, he breaks your heart, I'll break his legs."

Rowan chuckled," How sweet of you."

Gabe shrugged his shoulders," It's what I do best."

Rowan smiled, she was glad to have a big brother like Gabe. Now she knew what she needed to do. And she would have to work hard to get there.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Okay!" Will clapped his hands together excitingly, sure, they were stuck in McKinley, but it wasn't all that bad," So does anyone have a performance they'd like to give?" Will asked.

The choir room remained silent for a while until a hand raised high up," I do." Dorothy said.

Will grinned," Great! Take the floor Dorothy!"

Dorothy smiled softly and nodded thankfully as she took a stool and sat on it," Well in our family, we sing this every year—upon the insistence of Ellie—but it's a favorite of ours and we hope you guys enjoy it." Dorothy explained, the rest of the Smythe-Karofskys' grinned, they knew what song she was going to sing. The music started playing and Dorothy smiled softly to herself.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, _she began singing.

_Let your heart be light_

_Next year all our troubles will be_

_Out of sight, _Dorothy sang, glancing around the room.

_So have yourself, a merry little Christmas time._

Dorothy looked at everyone, but her stare lingered longer on Grayson than anyone else in the choir room.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yule-tide gay_

_Next year all our troubles will be_

_Miles away, _Dorothy sang, putting emotion to the song, her eyes once again lingering on Grayson who didn't notice her lingering stares.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas Day._

Dorothy looked down; Grayson would never notice her, _Once again as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who were near to us_

_Will be dear to us once more, _Dorothy sang.

She lifted her head back up, it was unprofessional to be looking down when performing (unless that's what you're supposed to do), _Someday soon, we all will be together_

_If the Fates allow_

_Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow, _Dorothy sang, her eyes lingering again on Grayson.

She sang the last line, looking directly at Grayson, _So have yourself a merry little Christmas now, _everyone clapped as she finished and she looked away from Grayson.

"Amazing job Dorothy on the performance! Judy Garland is surely smiling at the performance up there—may she rest in peace." Will told her.

Dorothy smiled half-heartedly as she nodded and took a seat, Ellie nudged her and Dorothy turned to her," What is it?" Dorothy asked.

Ellie sent her a look," I saw that you know." Ellie replied.

"Saw what?" Dorothy asked innocently.

Ellie opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted," Your lingering looks on…Grayson." Adeline interjected, whispering the last part. She happened to hear the conversation going on from behind.

Dorothy and Ellie turned to her and Dorothy shook her head," I did not!" she denied.

Adeline and Ellie rolled their eyes," Okay Dory…" Ellie replied.

Dory turned red," I-I guess I looked at him…" Dorothy stuttered, admitting the lingering looks on Grayson.

Adeline and Ellie shared a look," That was _more_ than looking Dory." Adeline told her.

Dorothy turned red," Can we talk somewhere more…private? People can hear…" Dorothy told them, mostly gesturing towards Grayson and Delilah. The other two girls nodded in understanding, and the two sneakily walked out of the choir room without anyone noticing.

The 3 girls' walked in the fairly lit McKinley hallways, Ellie turned to her," So you _do_ like Grayson don't you?" Ellie questioned.

Dorothy blushed and looked away, she didn't want to admit it, but she did. Since the moment she fell into his arms (well accidentally…), she felt a funny feeling in her stomach—butterflies. All of it, it sounded so cliché, but she felt that way. But she had to face the reality (as much as she didn't want to face it); he would never have an interest in her. She wasn't Delilah. She wasn't a blonde, pretty cheerleader who was considered the 'golden girl' of McKinley. She was anything _but_ that. She was the Broadway-obsessed girl who lived and dreamed of being on the stage. She sighed, she wasn't _that_ golden girl she guessed.

Ellie and Adeline looked at her sympathetically and Ellie placed her hand in Dory's shoulder," Hey sis, don't get down on that—it's Christmas Eve! And on Christmas Eve, you're anything but sad!" Ellie told her.

Adeline nodded in agreement," I agree, it's Christmas. And on Christmas you forget all your troubles and miseries for one night."

Dory smiled at Ellie and Adeline. Ellie had always been there for her, and Adeline was like a sister to her now. She was happy to have them in her life. She hugged the two girls," Thanks, it means a lot." Dorothy told them.

The two nodded," If it makes you feel any better, I got you a signed poster from Sutton Foster." Adeline said, hoping to bring the girl's mood up.

Dory's eyes widened," You didn't!" she said, a smile appearing on her face.

Adeline nodded," I think I deserve a hug—"the moment she said hug Dorothy hugged her and Adeline giggled," Wow you catch on fast…"

Dorothy laughed," Thanks guys, I feel much better now." She smiled.

"It's what we do." Ellie smiled.

Dorothy giggled," You guys won't tell anyone right?" her expression turned serious," That I like…Grayson?" she said, whispering the last part.

The two girls nodded," We won't tell a soul." Ellie said.

Adeline zipped her lips," Our lips are sealed."

Dorothy giggled, she was glad to have a sister like Ellie and a friend like Adeline that brought her up when she really needed it.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Malina and Adrian were sitting on opposite sides of each other. Nobody but Angel and Cheryl knew that these two were an item and they wanted to keep it that way—for now at least. If everyone found out, all hell would break lose.

Malina turned her head to see Adrian already looking at her; the Brazilian girl smiled and sent her a secret wink. And Adrian happily returned it.

Malina took out her phone and sent her a text, she couldn't stand this anymore. She _had _to be with Adrian.

Adrian's phone vibrated and she took out her phone and read the message, _I can't stand this anymore! I'm going to leave the choir room. Wait a couple of minutes and then leave too. No one will notice._

_-Mina ;)_

Adrian chuckled and sent her a message back, _Very well then Malina, if you insist so much. ;)_

Malina giggled and sneakily left the choir room without anyone noticing and waited outside the choir room for Adrian.

Adrian waited a couple minutes, impatiently waiting to leave the choir room. She played with her phone and decided to stand up to go.

"Going somewhere?"

Adrian turned her head to see Cheryl with a smirk on her face; Adrian chuckled," Maybe."

Cheryl rolled her eyes and nodded her to leave," Have fun…" Cheryl winked and the oldest Hudson left the girl to go back to her girlfriend. Everyone knew they were dating but Nikki and her parents…and she felt the moment they would find out…things would get awkward.

Adrian nodded and sneakily left the choir room and suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist and lead her running into an empty classroom.

Adrian giggled," Well you're in a hurry."

"I don't want us to get caught." Malina replied.

Adrian nodded," I know, it kind of sucks though, having to hide our relationship."

Malina crossed her arms and nodded," I know, but if other people found out, it'd be a mess. And the least you and I want is more drama."

"True. But we can't keep it a secret forever. People will eventually find out." Adrian told her, sitting in one of the empty chairs.

Malina took a seat next to her," I know," she agreed," So…what do you want to do?" Malina winked.

Adrian visibly gulped," I don't know…what do _you_ want to do?"

Malina smirked," I have a couple of ideas…"

"_Oh dear lord…"_Adrian thought to herself as she squirmed in her seat.

Malina only smirked, she had that kind of effect on Adrian and it made her feel sexy, and powerful. She slowly leaned closer to Adrian who was shaky and nervous.

Malina kissed Adrian softly at first. But Adrian didn't hesitate one moment to kiss back, only rougher this time. And the two found themselves in a heated make-out session. They tried to keep their moans as quiet as possible—they wouldn't want to be caught.

As Malina softly kissed Adrian's neck, she tried to contain her moans making Malina smirk," You're enjoying this aren't you Adrian?" Malina asked.

Adrian turned red and looked away," Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes." Malina said as she went back to kissing Adrian's neck.

Adrian moaned quietly and Malina smirked, she always knew Adrian's weak spots…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adara sighed as she swung her legs while sitting down, why must she spend Christmas with Oliver here? She would be lying to herself if she said she was perfectly happy and content with Oliver not liking her. LIES! She was still feeling miserable about Oliver, and she just wished she could easily forget about him. But she couldn't.

"Hey, you okay Dara?" Aaron asked, as he stood in front of her, looking at the girl concerned. Adara looked up and shook her head, she was anything _but_ okay. Aaron frowned and took a seat next to her," Does this involve that douche bag Oliver?" Aaron asked.

"He's not a douche bag!" Adara said defensively," But yes, it does involve him."

Aaron rolled his eyes, this girl had it bad," Don't let him get to you. You could do better, what about that Nick dude? He seems nice."

Adara blushed, she _did_ find Nicholas cute…"He _is_ cute but Oliver—"

"—screw Oliver! If he liked you, he wouldn't have broken your heart! If it wasn't for you who won't let me, I would 'surprise adopt' the asshole and torture his ass!" Aaron interrupted.

Adara softly chuckled, Aaron was like a second brother—_equally crazy and overprotective_," It's nice to know you care about me."

Aaron scoffed," That's a fucking understatement! If you were to tell me that you just committed murder—preferably on Oliver—I would be the one helping you hide the body in Orion's car and then dump the body with acid, and then clean the evidence."

Adara smirked," Okay then, I guess that means you give me permission to kill someone." Adara said.

Aaron grinned," Yup! Now, are we done moping around on Christmas Eve? Seriously, just watching you be all depressed makes me want to hide away in my room and cry while listening to Adam Lambert."

Adara smiled softly and nodded," A little yes." Aaron hugged the girl.

"That's better!" Aaron exclaimed, squeezing the girl tightly.

"Aaron…can't…breathe!" she exclaimed through breaths.

Aaron chuckled," Well what can I say? I take your breath away!" he smirked.

Adara rolled her eyes," Okay…" She replied sarcastically.

The two laughed when suddenly someone coughed to get their attention. The two turned and Aaron's face turned to bitch mode," What the fuck do you want Frankenteen 2.0?" Aaron asked.

Oliver licked his lips nervously, he just wanted to talk to Adara," I-I want to talk to Adara." He replied.

Adara looked away, she didn't. "Well _she_ doesn't. Now turn your ass around and fuck off!" Aaron replied crossly.

Oliver sighed," Come on Adara, I just want to talk—"

"—Oliver, you do remember what school team I'm the best at right?" Aaron interrupted, Oliver nods slowly," Then you should also know how I won't hesitate to break every bone in your body, and just when you want to die, I'll drag your near lifeless body to Orion, and when he finds out what you put his little sister to, he will bring you to _hell and back_…so leave and spare my clothes getting stained in your blood!"

Oliver's eyes turned to sad and nodded," Okay." He turned around and he left, he really messed things up with Adara. And he thinks he can _never_ fix them.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Nikki walked around McKinley halls, she knew where Cheryl was, and she always seemed to go to the library like it was her sanctuary. Nikki smiled at the thought of Cheryl. The blonde girl walked inside the library and spotted her girlfriend walking around the library—going from shelf to shelf.

"Hey." Nikki greeted.

Cheryl jumped and turned to her, smiling," Hey, you scared me." Cheryl replied.

"I have that type of effect on you I guess…" Nikki smirked.

Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully," So what's up?"

Nikki chuckled, Cheryl always seemed to know when Nikki had something on her mind," Well, I just wanted to tell you that I did a lot of thinking and…I'm applying to AMDA next year." Nikki said, biting her lip to wait for Cheryl's reply.

Cheryl nodded slowly and looked at her," Are you sure?" Cheryl asked.

Nikki nodded with a smile," Yeah, after the song you sang to me the other day, I know e can survive a long distance relationship—I love you way too much to ever cheat on you."

Cheryl was taken back when Nikki said she loved her," You—you love me?" Cheryl asked.

Nikki nodded," I may not show it all the time but I do. I do love you."

Cheryl blushed," I love you too." Cheryl confessed with a smile on her face.

Nikki grinned and hugged her," So why don't we head back to the choir room?" Nikki suggested.

Cheryl licked her lips," That _would_ be fun…but I have another thing in mind…"

Nikki smirked," Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Cheryl nodded," I think so…"

The two shared a look and grinned," Tag you're it!" Nikki poked Cheryl and made a dash for it.

Cheryl raised her eyebrow; she wanted to make out with her…not play tag. She shrugged her shoulders, oh what the heck! Cheryl giggled and went and ran after her girlfriend to play tag. Cheryl wondered who the mature one in the relationship sometimes was…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

All the guys were bobbing their heads and tapping their foot as they sang,

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, _

_Jingle all the way; _

_Oh what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse open sleigh. _

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, _

_Jingle all the way; _

_Oh what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse open sleigh, _all the boys sang.

The boys started dancing around the choir room and even grabbing some of the girls to dance with them.

Grayson grabbed Delilah and started dancing with her and Delilah giggled, _Dashing through the snow _

_In a one-horse open sleigh _

_O'er the fields we go _

_Laughing all the way, _Grayson sang as he smiled at Delilah. Dorothy crossed her arms and sent a glare to the couple. Ellie looked at her and giggled.

_Ha! Ha! Ha!, _the guys laughed.

Gabe grabbed Annie who only smiled, _Bells on bobtails ring _

_Making spirits bright _

_What fun it is to laugh and sing _

_A sleighing song tonight! , _Gabe sang

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, _

_Jingle all the way; _

_Oh what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse open sleigh. _

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, _

_Jingle all the way; _

_Oh what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse open sleigh, _All the boys sang.

_Now the ground is white _

_Go it while you're young, _

_Take the girls tonight _

_And sing this sleighing song, _Finn sang as he grabbed Rachel and danced with her (or at least attempted to). And Rachel laughed as she danced with him.

Sam ran over to Mercedes and pulled her to dance, _Just get a bobtailed bay _

_Two forty as his speed_

_Hitch him to an open sleigh _

_And crack! You'll take the lead, _Sam sang.

All the guys reached for their wives, girlfriends, and just all the girls in general and danced around the room.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, _

_Jingle all the way_

_Oh what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse open sleigh_, Oliver sang as he sent a small smile to Adara who was dancing with Orion and Aaron.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, _

_Jingle Jingle Jingle all the way; _

_Oh what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse..., _Connor sang glancing at Emily who was dancing around with a huge smile on her face.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells, _all the guys sang.

_Oh what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse open sleigh. _

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, _

_Jingle all the way_

_Jingle bells!, _The guys finished the song and everyone cheered.

"Awesome job guys! Looks like the old New Direction guys still got it!" Will exclaimed.

Artie raised his hand, "Preach!"

Will chuckled," Great job you guys! Looks like we're all getting in the Christmas spirit!"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Tony sat in one of the cafeteria tables, fidgeting with his hands. He just wanted to get away. There were too many people he didn't know that it freaked him out. He wished he could be more social but it was too hard for him. He couldn't—he just couldn't.

He tapped his foot and hands, making a beat. He bobbed his head as he made his beat. He always seemed to do this when he had nothing to do. He always needed to hear music. That's how passionate he was about it.

Suddenly he heard someone clapping and he jumped, immediately stopping. He looked up and saw Delilah there.

"I'm sorry! I just saw you come in here and I thought you'd like some company. That was good actually—what you did." Delilah replied nervously. She hadn't meant to scare him.

Tony nodded and remained quiet, nervously fidgeting his hands. He wasn't used to people approaching him so sudden.

Delilah looked down shyly," Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

Tony shook his head and Delilah took a seat in front of him," So…" she trailed off.

Tony didn't know what to say or how to respond, he rarely talked to girls' and even though Delilah and he have been ballet partners for a while now, he still felt awkward around her.

"You were really good at your Sectionals." Delilah told him.

"Thanks," He replied quietly," You were good too."

Delilah smiled softly," Thanks."

There was an awkward silence between them and the two just sat there. Not knowing what to say next to one another.

"Well this is awkward…" Delilah said, chuckling.

Tony nodded," Yeah."

"You know, we should really stop being so awkward with each other, we've been dance partners for a while now. I think if we hung out more, we'd be amazing friends Tony." Delilah told him.

Tony couldn't agree more. But it was him who was the problem. He wasn't normal. He felt he couldn't make many friends. Other than some of the Warblers, he really didn't have many friends.

He looked at her, "You want to be friends? With me?" Tony questioned.

Delilah nodded," Why not? You're a nice guy from what I know, and it would be nice to have a friend. So what do you say, friends?" Delilah said, extending her hand with a smile.

Tony cracked a lopsided smile," I'd like that." He replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

"I'm glad because if you would've said no I would be in an awkward position right now." Delilah joked.

Tony chuckled, and the two continued talking. It felt good talking to someone new. He never really talked to anyone outside his family and the Warblers. He listened to her talk—she did most of the talking. But he started to notice something different about her. She was much thinner last time he saw her. And that was a week ago.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron and Orion were leaning against the piano, looking at each other with smiles as the song began to play and Aaron winked at him and Orion winked back. Everyone bobbed their heads to the music.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, _Aaron sang while sending a smile to Orion.

Orion smiled back and sang, _It doesn't show signs of stoppin'_

_And I've bought some corn for poppin'_

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

The two started dancing, sending smiles to each other. Everyone rolled their eyes, these two should just get together already!

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_Then all the way home I'll be warm, _the two sang together.

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And, my dear, we're still good-byeing, _Orion sang waving goodbye to Aaron who laughed.

_But as long as you love me so, _Aaron sang, touching his heart and Orion chuckled.

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, _Aaron and Orion sang.

The two began to scat and dancing around the choir room, sending each other bright smiles.

"They should do us a favor and get together!" Rowan muttered. Many heads nodded in agreement.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, _Aaron sang.

Orion did a little funny dance and sang, _The weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_It doesn't show signs of stoppin'_

_And I've bought some corn for poppin'_

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let it snow, _the two sang.

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you finally hold me tight_

_Then all the way home I'll be warm, _the two harmonized. They were looking at each other with big smiles.

_The fire is slowly dying,_

_And, my dear, we're still good-byeing_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..., _they finished the song and a couple claps were heard.

"All right what the fuck? We did a pretty good job! I expect a better reaction!" Aaron exclaimed.

Nobody said anything and looked around," So no one paid attention?" Orion asked.

"I did! I recorded it all for your wedding!" Adara said, waving the flip-cam around.

Orion sent her a glare," Not funny!"

Adara giggled," It was to me!"

Rowan rolled her eyes and filed her nails," Anyway, we're used to it already."

Aaron raised his eyebrow," Used to what?"

"Your loving glances and winks! Just do us a favor and get together already!" Adara replied.

Aaron and Orion turned red in embarrassment," We're not getting together." Orion chuckled nervously.

"Sure okay!" Santana said sarcastically.

"Don't underestimate the power of Christmas!" Scotty exclaimed, Keegan smiled and kissed her cheek.

Orion and Aaron looked at each other and chuckled, they had some weird friends and family.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

After their performance, Aaron was in the auditorium, sitting on the piano bench and just thinking. The duet with Orion made him feel amazing, but it also made him realize Orion would never like him like that.

Aaron sat there thinking about Christmas and how miracles can happen on Christmas when he saw Orion walk over from behind the curtain.

Orion smiled, "Hey Aaron." Orion greeted happily.

Aaron smiled and blushed, "Hey Orion, what's up?" Aaron asked.

Orion shrugged his shoulders before sitting down next Aaron, "We were awesome during that duet." Orion said.

Aaron gave a sly smile," Yeah, _I_ was." He smirked.

Orion laughed, he loved these moments with Aaron, but he came here for a reason, "Hey can you help me practice a song I want to sing in glee club later?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Sure, what song?"

Orion handed him a set of sheet music on top of the piano. Aaron looked at the sheets and smiled, before setting them up and starting to play. Orion traveled to the center of the stage when Aaron hit the first few notes.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track_

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up then I let myself down_, Orion sang while walking over to Aaron on the bench.

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility, _Orion sang while smiling.

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet, _Orion's sang while strolling around the piano. Aaron smiled, watching Orion dance around.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_

_I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_

_You'll come outta nowhere and into my life, _Orion sang on one knee on front of Aaron, who was blushing furiously.

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And baby your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility, _Orion sang, sending a wink to Aaron.

_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_, he sang running to the center stage and singing to the imaginary audience.

Orion walked to Aaron while singing, _They say all's fair in love and war_

_But I won't need to fight it_

_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And being in your life is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every single possibility,_ Orion sang at the now pink Aaron.

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_

_And I'll work to work it out_

_Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, _Orion sang slowly.

_Then I get, then I get, then I get!_

_Oh you know it'll all turn out_

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah_

_I just haven't met you yet, _he belted loudly, surprising Aaron a lot.

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get_

_I said love love love love love love love_

_I just haven't met you yet,_ Orion finished sitting down next to Aaron.

Aaron smiled, "What was that for?" Aaron asked.

Orion just rubbed his neck, "_Now or Never." _he thought. Aaron stared at him, waiting for an answer. Orion gulped and said, "You know how Christmas is all about miracles?" Aaron nodded, still not really sure where Orion was going with all this.

Orion sighed "Well it's a Christmas miracle that I could finally pull my head out of my ass and realize that...that..." Orion didn't know what to say.

Aaron looked at Orion, his green eyes full if concern "That what Oreo?"

Orion just stared at Aaron, before putting a hand on the back of his head and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Aaron's eyes widened before they closed and he just kissed Orion back with everything he had. At one point, Orion's tongue found its way into Aaron's mouth and they just started kissing more passionately. Aaron couldn't believe the guy he's liked for so long was doing this and his brain was on overload.

Orion pulled away slowly and Aaron just stood there confused "But I-you, I thought...why did? How did we?" Aaron stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Orion just pressed his forehead against Aaron's, "Aaron I'm in love with you, and I know it took me forever, but...will you be my boyfriend?"

Aaron froze for about 10 seconds, before he jumped on Orion, both of them landing in the stage floor. Aaron just started crying happy tears, "Of course I will!" Aaron exclaimed before pulling Orion into another passionate kiss.

Orion moved his hand under Aaron's tuxedo and dress shirt, feeling Aaron's hard muscles underneath. Suddenly from the auditorium seats, both of them heard, "Hey! Hands off my son!" Sam exclaimed.

Aaron and Orion both turned to see the _ENTIRE_ new directions, their parents, Malina, Tony, Francesca, and Jesse watching them. Aaron freaked out, his eyes widened, "Hey! This isn't a peep show!" Aaron yelled.

Rowan and Santana smirked deviously and yelled "Double wanky!" the two said.

"They're like Kurt and Blaine, but HOTTER!" Santana exclaimed, everyone nodded in agreement but Kurt and Blaine who crossed their arms and pouted, though still happy to see Orion and Aaron finally together. They had suspected something going on between the two…

Adara smiled and held up her flip-cam, "I got it all on tape!"

Orion glared and ran after her, chasing Adara around the auditorium yelling, "Give back that camera you ass!"

Adara giggled, "But _Oreo_! It will look _so_ good at your wedding with Aaron!" Adara tried reasoning.

Everyone kept laughing at the scene, while Mercedes and Emma just high fived and squealed, along with all the other girls (minus Izzy who wasn't there).

Yup, Christmas is the time for miracles!

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

After the very, merry, extraordinary new couple formed, some people started walking around McKinley; it was very different when it was practically empty.

Adeline walked around McKinley's hallways by herself, she was really happy for Orion and Aaron. At least their Christmas was happy. Hers was fine—don't get her wrong—but she wanted a dog so badly and her mom and Cheryl's constant no got her disappointed.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps walking closer to her. She turned around and saw Mason with his cheeky grin," Hey." He greeted.

Adeline turned back around and rolled her eyes, walking a little faster to get away from him," What do _you_ want?" she asked, annoyed.

Mason jogged to catch up to her," I just wanted to talk." He replied.

"Why don't you call up your girlfriend and talk to _her_?" Adeline told him with a hint of jealousy.

Mason looked at her," Well, I don't want to talk to her," he leaned closer to Adeline," I want to talk to _you_."

Adeline moved away from him and kept walking," The more we talk, the more your girlfriend plots my death. So I suggest you go before I wake up tied up in an abandoned barn with Saphirra torturing me with everything in her power." Adeline replied.

Mason looked at her confusedly," Saphirra doesn't hate you." He said.

Adeline rolled her eyes," _Of course_ she wouldn't tell you. But she told me I'm on her list so stay away from me. I don't want to be known as a harlot who broke up McKinley's perfect couple." Adeline replied.

Mason chuckled," You're not a harlot."

"Rumors can spread quickly you know, and since Saphirra is pretty popular, by the time we come back from break I'll be wearing a red 'A' on my clothing." Adeline said.

"You're just making up excuses to ignore me. That's what it's about right?" Mason questioned.

Adeline sighed," Maybe."

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I regret it completely, but I can't change the past. I'm sorry okay? I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I'm really sorry Adeline." Mason said apologetically.

Adeline crossed her arms and leaned against a locker," Do you _really_ think a simple sorry will change anything Mason? You really hurt me. You led me on and then tore me to pieces. Do you really think that's forgivable?"

Mason shook his head," No, but it's a start."

Adeline pursed her lips and looked away," Well you're not forgiven." Adeline replied.

Mason looked disappointed but nodded," I would be surprised if you did."

Adeline nodded, "Well, nice talk. But I got to go." Adeline leaned away from the locker and started to walk away but Mason grabbed her wrist and brought her back.

"Wait." Mason stopped her.

"What?" Adeline asked.

"Sing a song for me." Mason requested.

Adeline looked at him," Why would I want to do that?"

Mason looked at her pleadingly," Please?"

Adeline sighed and nodded him to follow her, and the two walked to the surprisingly empty choir room and Adeline walked to the piano bench.

"What song?" she asked, trying to avoid his gaze.

"O Holy Night." Mason replied.

"I'm surprised you know songs like that." Adeline replied as she grabbed the sheet music and sat down on the piano bench, arranging the sheets.

Mason smiled softly," There's a lot of things people don't know about me."

Adeline pursed her lips and nodded," I agree with that." Adeline positioned her hands on the piano and started to play the first few notes. She didn't really play the piano much but she knew how to play. Only some songs though—this one being one of them. Mason watched her as he leaned against the piano.

_O Holy Night the stars are brightly shining, _

_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth, _Adeline sang softly.

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining_

_Till He appeared and the Soul felt its worth, _she closed her eyes as she sang, losing herself in the music.

_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices, _

_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn. _

Mason watched her as she sang and lost herself in the song, she was amazing. He had always found her amazing. He probably always will.

_Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices! _

_O night divine, the night when Christ was born; _Adeline sang.

_O night divine! , _Adeline belted.

_O night, O night divine! _

_Ah Ahh Ah Ah Ahh, _Adeline's voice sounded so angelic at the moment, Mason watched her in awe.

Adeline opened her eyes and looked at Mason as she sang, _Truly He taught us to love one another, _

_His law is love and His gospel is peace. _

_Chains shall he break, for the slave is our brother. _

_And in his name all oppression shall cease_

Everyone walked in and saw Adeline singing and joined in,

_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we, _

_With all our hearts we praise His holy name, _Adeline sang with everyone else who smiled as she sang.

_Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices! _

_O night divine, the night when Christ was born; _Adeline sang. Rachel smiled proudly at her daughter.

_O night divine! , _Adeline belted loudly.

_O night, O night divine! _

_Oh, O night divine!, _Adeline finished the song and everyone clapped.

Will smiled," Great job Adeline! Awesome way to bring in the Christmas spirit!"

Adeline smiled softly and nodded, getting up from the piano bench and walking towards Mason," What did you think?"

"You were amazing—as always." Mason replied.

Adeline nodded," Thanks."

Mason licked his lips," I heard that you're seeing someone…is that true?" he asked, he hoped it wasn't.

Adeline looked at him and then down," His name is Hayden."

Mason's eyes turned sad," O-oh. Well, I hope you're happy with him."

"I am." Adeline replied.

He nodded," Good," Adeline nods and avoids his gaze and starts to walk away," Wait, I have another question." Mason said.

Adeline turned around," What?"

"Did you get that dog you've wanted for a long time?" Mason asked.

Adeline shook her head and walked away; Mason watched her leave and sighed. He _really _messed things up with her. But he wanted to repay her. And he thinks he just found a way to do that.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The Henley's were sitting at the dinner table, eating quietly and having the occasional small talk that would only last about 5-10 seconds. Literally.

Izzy was bored out of her mind. This was Christmas every year with them. They'd have dinner, exchange gifts, and then go to sleep. Not like regular Christmases where you watch Christmas specials, sing carols, make gingerbread houses, etc. The only thing they had was a Christmas tree. Gregory found it a waste of time to watch Christmas specials, sing carols, make gingerbread houses, or anything considered "fun". Izzy couldn't remember the last time she sent a letter to Santa! Her dad went on and ruined it for her when she was 8 when she pissed him off and he went on to say that Santa Claus was standing right in front of her. Nice way to break a child's spirit!

Gregory looked towards his two children," So, have you guys done some reading over the break?" Gregory asked.

Izzy rolled her eyes, when the hell does _she_ read? The only time she reads is when she's forced to—and even _then_ she still doesn't do it.

Christian nodded," I have. I've read the Gift of the Magi—again, To Kill a Mockingbird—again, Game of Thrones—the entire series, and The Lord of the Rings—again. I still have more to read though." Christian told him.

Gregory smiled proudly at his son; he has always been the good child," What about you Isabella?" he asked his daughter.

Izzy smirked and played with her food," Does a condom box count?"

Gregory sent her a warning look, as did Allison, her mom," Isabella, we do not say those types of things during dinner." Gregory told her.

Izzy shrugged her shoulders carelessly," I was only being honest…" she trailed off.

"You still don't say words like that honey." Allison told her nicely.

Izzy sighed, "Can I be excused?" she asked, wanting to get away.

Allison and Gregory nodded and Izzy immediately stood up and dashed upstairs to her room. She really needed some fun. Luckily, someone had invited her to a Christmas party and she was going. All she had to do was sneak out—no biggie. That's why there's something called a window…

Izzy reached for her black leather jacket and stuffed her comforter with three pillows. She walked over to her window and opened it, revealing the chilly, cool air. She smirked, she always loved sneaking out. There was always the adrenaline rush of being caught—which never happened because she was so smart in planning it all out beforehand.

Before Izzy could sneak out the window, she heard the door open and she turned around to see Christian there," What do you want Tian?" she asked.

Christian's eyes widened as he saw Izzy trying to sneak out," Are you going to sneak out?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to go freeze my ass off for the fun of it!" she replied sarcastically.

Christian frowned," But it's Christmas!"

"Precisely, it's Christmas. And Christmas with the Henley's _always_ suck. Dad gave us _bonds _for Christmas! I need to have some fun. I'm like a lizard. I need something warm beneath me or else I can't digest my food. And knowing you, you probably don't know what I mean so here goes, I want to _hook up_! I want to _party_! I want to drink my ass off that I can't see my hand in front of by the end of the night! So you go to your room, read or whatever dorky things you do while I go party. Oh, and don't tell mom and dad about this." Izzy told him as she sat by the window, ready to leave.

Christian looked down," Can you please not go? I don't want to be alone on Christmas." Chris said.

"You'll be fine Tian, mom and dad are here." Izzy replied.

"Yeah but I want to spend Christmas with my sister. Mom and dad are going to sleep and then I'll be all alone. We could sneak to my room and watch Christmas specials—even though dad doesn't like them. Heck, we could even sneak out to the yard and make a snowman—but that's as far as I'm going! Just please stay." Chris pleaded, giving her a small smile.

Izzy looked towards the window, then back to her brother. She sighed," You're lucky I love you kiddo. Get your jacket, let's make a snowman," Izzy said. Christian smiled and was about to go get his jacket," But tell anyone I did something like that and you're dead." She warned him.

Chris zipped his lips," My lips are sealed Bells." And he dashed out of her room for his jacket.

Izzy chuckled and closed her window, the things she did for her brother. But the positive thing about not going to the party was she wouldn't have to deal with a hangover tomorrow.

Chris came back with his jacket and mittens, plus a carrot and two buttons and an extra scarf," Okay, I made a list beforehand in case you said yes and I have everything we need to build a snowman." Chris said, looking back at his list.

Izzy laughed," Come on Tian, let's go build that snowman." She put her arms over her brother's shoulder and the two went to their backyard to build their snowman and have a mini- snowball fight. Christmas wasn't _so_ bad with the Henley's.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

All the girls and their mothers were with smiles and harmonizing.

_God rest ye merry, gentlemen, _Mercedes sang.

The rest of the girls joined in, _Let nothing you dismay _

_Remember, Christ, our Savior, _Mercedes sang.

_Was born on Christmas day, _the girls sang.

Mercedes nodded to Adara to sing and Adara smiled, _To save us all from Satan's power _

_When we were gone astray, _Adara sang.

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy _

_O tidings of comfort and joy, _the girls sang.

_From God our Heavenly Father, _Tina sang.

_A blessed Angel came; _Tina and Emily sang.

_And unto certain Shepherds, _Emily sang with a smile.

_Brought tidings of the same, _Tina and Emily sang.

_How that in Bethlehem was born _

_The Son of God by Name, _Emily sang.

_O tidings of comfort and joy, _Delilah sang.

Quinn smiled at her daughter and joined in, _Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy, _the two sang.

_"Fear not," said the Angel_

_"Let nothing you affright, _

_This day is born a Savior _

_Of pure or Virgin bright, Rowan_ sang.

_To free all those who trust in Him _

_From Satan's power and might." _Santana sang next.

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy, _Adrian sang, sending a smile towards Malina who smiled back.

The three sang, _O tidings of comfort and joy _

The girls harmonized together in synch and it sounded so angelic that everyone looked at the performance in awe.

_Now to the Lord sing praises_

_All you within this place_

_And with true love and brotherhood _

_Each other now embrace; _Dorothy sang, smiling at her sister and nodding to her to sing.

Ellie smiled and sang, _This holy tide of Christmas _

_All other doth deface_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy _

_O tidings of comfort and joy, _the two sisters sang.

All the girls harmonized again and when they finished everyone stood up to clap, "That was…amazing! I can't even come up with words to how amazing that was!" Will exclaimed.

The girls' smiled; they knew they were good but having the acknowledgement felt even better. Christmas was turning out to be better than they expected.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Gabe pulled Annie behind him, he was ready. He could do it. It wasn't that hard to tell a girl you want to marry her and give her a promise ring to show it…right?

"Gabe where are you taking me?" Annie asked, as Gabe held Annie's hand and they walked around McKinley's hallways.

Gabe smiled at her," You'll see."

Annie raised her eyebrow. She wondered where he was taking her; the two walked a while longer until they walked to one of the girls' bathrooms. Annie smiled; she knew why they were in this bathroom.

"Do you know what went on here?" Gabe asked with a smile.

Annie nodded," It's where we became a couple."

Gabe nodded," And that was the best day of my life," Gabe rubbed the back of his neck nervously and he bit his lip," I-I—you know I love you right?" Gabe asked.

Annie looked at him and nodded," Yeah…"

"A-and when a guy loves a girl so much, they want to show it," Gabe reached for his pocket and took out a velvet ring box and opened it to reveal sparkling diamond ring. He bent down on one knee and Annie's eyes widened.

"Oh my god what are you doing?! Get up! I am not going to pull what my Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel did in high school! We're too young to get married!" Annie exclaimed, freaking out.

Gabe chuckled and shook his head," I'm not asking you to marry me. But I do want to marry you, someday. Look, I-I love you Annie. I've never felt this way about anybody before," Gabe licked his lips nervously," I want to make you a promise, I want to promise you that I'll love you for the rest of my life. I want to promise you a life with me—an amazing one. I want to promise you that I'll be there for whatever the case may be. Babysitting those cute little munchkins or just cuddling with you," Annie grinned and she felt happy tears forming in her eyes," I promise you that I'll be your protector, whatever happens, I'll be your hero to guard you. I want to promise you that I will always be faithful to you. I'll never look at another girl—well maybe one…" Annie looked at him," And she's going to call you mommy," Annie smiled, she couldn't believe this was happening right now," I want to promise you that from this day on, I'll love you. I'll love everything about you. Your flaws, your eyes that I always get lost in, your smile, everything Annie. This ring will symbolize that one day, I'll marry you. That I'll love you with all my being. And that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Gabe grinned," Annabell Sophie Hummel-Anderson, will you accept this promise ring?"

Annie stood there with tears in her eyes and nodded, she would never really admit it, but she really loved Gabe. She couldn't imagine anyone else in her life but him and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Annie nodded with a huge smile on her face. Gabe grinned cheekily and took the ring out and placed it in Annie's finger.

"It looks beautiful on you." Gabe told her.

Annie nodded and kissed him," Thank you. I love you so much too." Annie replied.

Gabe smiled; this Christmas was one of the best ones he could have ever had.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Everyone sat in the choir room and Mr. Schue stood up and smiled," Does anyone else have a song they'd like to perform?" he asked.

Rachel immediately raised her hand," I do."

"Of course Hobbit has one." Santana joked.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and sent Santana a playful glare," Anyway, I decided I wanted to bring some culture into this festivity. Everyone here knows I'm Jewish as are my children—and Finn who converted to Judaism. Every year, I sing a Hebrew prayer when it's Hanukah. And I want to do the same this year," Rachel smiled," Except I want my daughter's to join me. All my children can speak Hebrew fluently and Cheryl and Adeline always pestered me on wanting to join in and I didn't let them until I thought they were ready, and they're ready." Rachel looked at her daughters who stood up happily.

The three sat in 3 stools and nodded to start the song, "The song is sung in Hebrew so it basically means a prayer for a better new year and—"

"—just start the song Berry!" Santana interrupted.

Rachel huffed, and nodded to begin and the music began and Rachel took Cheryl and Adeline's hand and smiled at them.

_Avinu malkeinu sh'ma kolenu_

_Avinu malkeinu chatanu l'faneycha_

_Avinu malkeinu alkenu chamol aleynu_

_V'al olaleynu v'tapenu, _Rachel sang. Even in a different language Rachel sang amazing. Rachel looked at Cheryl to sing next.

Cheryl smiled as she sang, _Avinu malkeinu_

_Kaleh dever v'cherev v'raav mealeynu_

_Avinu malkeinu kalehchol tsar_

_Umastin mealeynu, _Nikki smiled, even in Hebrew Cheryl sounded sexy.

Oliver and Finn smiled proudly as they sang. Rachel looked at Adeline and nodded to her.

_Avinu malkeinu_

_Avinu malkeinu_

_Kotvenu b'sefer chayim tovim_

_Avinu malkeinu chadesh aleynu_

_Chadesh a leynu shanah tovah, _Adeline sang with emotion in her. Mason smiled, Adeline sounded amazing.

The three Hudson girls' sang, _Sh'ma kolenu_

_Sh'ma kolenu_

_Sh'ma kolenu_

_Avinu malkeinu, _The three sang.

_Avinu malkeinu_

_Chadesh a leynu, _Rachel sang.

_Shanah tovah, _Cheryl and Adeline sang together.

_Avinu malkeinu, _Rachel sang.

The three of them smiled proudly as they sang the last part, _Sh'ma kolenu_

_Sh'ma kolenu_

_Sh'ma kolenu_

_Sh'ma kolenu, _everyone clapped once they finished the song.

"I didn't understand shit that you three sang but that was beautiful." Aaron told them.

"I understood it." Nikki said.

"So did I. "Connor said next.

"And me." Delilah said.

"Surprisingly, I do too." Mason said.

"Of course, you guys are Jewish too." Rowan countered.

Will chuckled," Good job guys! That was amazing. We all need to see how other cultures celebrate this time of year. So good job!" Will congratulated them.

The three nodded and took a seat. Christmas was going great!

(Okay here it is translated, since this is in Hebrew:

Hear our prayer

We have sinned before Thee

Have compassion upon us and upon our children

Help us bring an end to pestilence, war, and famine

Cause all hate and oppression to vanish from the earth

Inscribe us for blessing in the Book of Life

Let the New Year be a good year for us)

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Connor watched Emily. She was smiling, laughing, typical Emily. He sighed, he really missed Emily. He missed holding her hand or cuddling with her. He feels so lonely. He still remembered when last year they spent their first Christmas together…

_Connor was outside Emily's house, he smiled as he threw a snowball to her window. It was 3 in the morning, they had already spent Christmas at his house this year but he didn't get to spend enough time with her, so he decided that they should have some of their first Christmas together. He was cold, his cheeks were rosy and his nose red but to be with Emily, he would ignore that._

_Suddenly Emily appeared at the window and she cracked it open a little," Connor? What are you doing here? It's 3 in the morning!" she exclaimed._

_Connor grinned," I know. But I wanted to see you!"_

_Emily smiled," Well here I am…" she said, biting her lip. Her cheeks were turning rosy with the cold weather._

"_You want to come out here with me? I need some company." Connor told her._

_The blonde bit her lip," I don't know…" she smirked._

_Connor pouted," Come on Emms!" he pleaded._

_Emily giggled and nodded," Okay. Let me just get my coat!" and Emily closed her window._

_Connor grinned, and he waited patiently for Emily to come out. And after a couple of minutes of waiting, Emily appeared and she walked over to Connor, leaving a track of snow prints from her boots._

"_Hey." He greeted._

_Emily smiled," Hey," The two exchanged a small kiss, "So what brings you here at 3 in the morning Mr. Puckerman?" Emily asked._

_Connor chuckled," Well Ms. Hummel-Anderson, I felt like I didn't get enough time with you, so I want to make it up now," Connor explained, taking Emily's hand," Come on, let's go play in the snow."_

_Emily grinned and the two walked to Lima Park—even though the snow kept coming down harder and harder. _

_Once they made it to Lima Park Emily stopped and made a snowball and smirked deviously," Hey Connor!" she called after him. Connor turned around and Emily threw the snowball at him, landing on his face. Emily erupted into a fit of laughter._

"_Oh yeah?" Connor made a snowball and threw the snowball at Emily. _

_Emily jumped when the snowball hit her and she smirked," Oh it's on Connor!" _

"_Bring it!" Connor exclaimed. And the two started throwing snowballs at each other, laughing the whole time as they chased each other around the park throwing snow at each other. At one point, the two found each other on the ground, Emily on top of Connor._

"_Hey." Emily whispered._

_Connor smiled," Hey."_

_The two suddenly leaned in for a passionate kiss. Emily pulled away," Merry Christmas." Emily whispered in his hear._

"_Merry Christmas. Connor told her back, and the two shared another passionate kiss, this had been a better Christmas than they had expected._

Connor broke of his flashback, he wondered if Emily remembered about their first Christmas today. Because he did. And he wished he could go back in time to relive it again and again and again.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Everyone was gathered back in the choir room, when Mr. Schue clapped his hands excitedly, "Alright guys, time for gift exchanging!" everyone let out a loud cheer and Mr. Schue asked, "alright, who's going to go first?"

Rowan was the first to raise her hand, "I got this Mr. Schue!" She then started distributing wrapped boxes to everyone.

She handed one to Mason, and when he opened it, it was an electric razor. Mason glared at her "The hell is this for?!" He yelled.

Rowan just laughed, "To fix that mess you call a hair style! Seriously, it looks like Tarzan shaved off his hair, made it into a wig and sent it to you." Mason just rolled his eyes while she walked to Aaron.

Aaron took the box from her and eyed it suspiciously, "There isn't a landline in here right?"

Rowan rolled her eyes, "Just open it!" she exclaimed.

Aaron opened the gift to find...blond hair dye? Aaron raised an eyebrow and looked at Rowan, "Why did you get me blond hair dye?"

She smirked, "So you can dye you hair like Adam Lambert did." Aaron just smiled and danced in excitement.

Rowan then moved over to Adara, who accepted the gift with a thank you. She opened it to find a...strawberry shortcake doll. She looked at Rowan ,"Really? Strawberry shortcake?"

Rowan just smiled deviously, "Yup! You're practically twins! Hideous ginger twins!" Adara rolled her eyes, she was never going to let go of the ginger jokes.

Rowan then moved to Orion, and after seeing all the other "gifts" he was a little worried. She handed him his present with a smile, which he opened to find a bottle of extreme hold hair-gel. He looked at her confusedly, "Why?"

Rowan sighed, "Because for the love of god, you need to fix that steel wool looking, filthy McNasty thing you call hair! It looks like a misshapen cloud." She left Orion to wallow while Aaron tried to comfort him.

She walked up to Aidan, and handed him and unwrapped box of Lucky Charms, "Listen half-Irish, as an apology for making fun of you, I decided to reunite you with the product of one of your many leprechaun brothers."

Aidan smiled, "In the spirit of Christmas Rowan, I'm going to overlook how _colossally_ racist that was."

Rowan rolled her eyes and walked up to Dorothy who raised her eyebrow, after seeing all the other gifts, she was scared to see what she'd get," Oh Dorothy, here." She handed the girl fashion magazine like, Marie Claire, Vogue, Elle, etc.

Dorothy raised an eyebrow," Why?" was all she asked.

"Well, I figured you'd look through those magazines and get rid of your toddler and grandma look and actually dress like the average teen." Rowan replied with a smirk.

Dorothy sent her a glare," You're so kind."

Rowan smiled deviously and handed her last gift to Oliver, and realizing it was going to be embarrassing, he decided to just get it over with. Rowan had gotten him a pair of size 14 gray sneakers.

Oliver just sighed, "Do I even have to ask?"

She smirked, "So when you grow out like your dad you can wear these and think if me while you get acquainted with Jack and the beanstalk." Oliver sighed and down sat down, satisfied with her work.

Aaron jumped up, "My turn! "Aaron walked over to Mr. Schue's office and pulled out a huge box. He carried it over to Adara.

She smiled and jumped up, "Aaron this is huge!" Adara exclaimed, her bright blue eyes widened.

"Open it." Aaron told her with a smile. She opened it to find a HUGE amount of shoes! Ranging from boots, to heels, to flip flops, to sandals, and a bunch of others.

She stared at Aaron, her jaw hanging open, before she tackled Aaron in a hug ,"You are the _coolest _soon to be brother ever!" Aaron just laughed at the bubbly girl looking though the 142 pairs of shoes he got her.

Then Aaron moved over to Orion. He handed his new boyfriend a box, filled with shirts that Orion's looked at throughout the year. Orion looked at Aaron and he blushed, "To be fair, I didn't know we would be going out, otherwise I would have gotten something more appropri—"

Orion cut him off with a kiss to the lips, "I love them, they're awesome." Orion smiled.

Aaron blushed at the nickname, "Oh get a room you two!" Rowan yelled.

"Here Aaron!" Adara exclaimed. She handed him 2 shirts, one red with the purple words "I love "Your Body" and the phrase "Xtina" on the back. And the other a black Adam lambert "Trespassing" t-shirt".

Aaron hugged Adara with all him might, "I love you Dara!"

She smiled in a cocky fashion and said, "I know."

Orion grabbed his boyfriend and handed him a small box, "Here Aaron." Aaron opened the box and saw two tickets to...an Adam lambert concert in Northern Ohio 2 weeks from now! Orion rubbed his neck, "I thought it would be a cool place to go for our first official date." Aaron jumped on him and basically squeezed him until Orion couldn't breathe. Everyone rolled their eyes at the new couple.

Adeline then started handing out her presents, a series of interior design catalogs and wedding magazines for Cheryl, some new video games for Oliver, suspenders for Scotty, like she told Dorothy, a signed poster from Sutton Foster, and ballet music for Delilah.

Dorothy held the small, wrapped box and walked up to Grayson," Hey Gray." Dory greeted with a smile.

Grayson turned around and sent her his charming smile," Hey Dory."

Dory blushed and handed him the gift," I didn't know what to get you so I made you sugar cookies—with my sister's help but _still_." Dory rambled.

Grayson chuckled and kindly took the box," Thanks Dory!"

Dorothy bit her lip and nodded," You're welcome."

Ellie watched and rolled her eyes, her sister had it bad…

Malina held a box behind her and Adrian did the same," So you got me something?" Malina asked.

Adrian nodded," Yup."

Malina smiled," So did I….on three?"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" the two exchanged gifts.

Adrian opened hers first," Now it might be cheesy but I thought it was cute." Malina said.

Adrian opened it and smiled, there were two black sweaters with white letters, each one saying, "Aye She's Mine".

"This is beyond cute!" Adrian exclaimed, she just wished they could wear them without their friends or parents finding out.

Malina smiled and opened hers next and grinned. It was a scrapbook. There were only a couple of pictures of her and Adrian and the rest of the pages were empty.

"It's our scrapbook. The pages are empty because we still need to fill them in. And I _know_ we'll fill them all in." Adrian explained.

Malina smiled," This is so sweet. Thank you." Malina hugged Adrian. She wished she could kiss her…but she couldn't.

Eventually, everyone had passed out dozens of presents to each other, bow-ties to Ethan from Oliver, private salsa lessons to Nikki which Cheryl and her are both planning on using. And multiple others.

Puck looked out the window and turned to everyone, "Hey! The snow is cleared up!" Everyone cheered at the thought of being able to go home! It's been an awesome holiday so far!

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Morning came and it was Christmas Day! Last night had been fun and the Abrams spent Christmas morning as a family…

"Did you guys get me a car?" Grayson asked excitingly, bouncing at the balls of his feet.

Sugar and Artie rolled their eyes playfully," You know, gas is expensive these days…" Sugar trailed off.

"So we got you something better!" Artie continued.

Sugar pulled in an old black, rusty bike and the two shook their hands in a jazzy manner," Ta-da!" the two said in unison.

Grayson looked at the bike and then his parents who really seemed excited for his reply, he put on an excited smile just for them," _A bike_? Really? That's _awesome_!" he said in mock-excitement as he walked over to the bike and patted it lightly," Best gift I've ever gotten!"

Artie and Sugar raised their eyebrow in amusement," Why don't you take a ride on it?" Sugar asked.

Grayson turned to them," What?"

"Take it for a spin." Artie told him.

Grayson slowly nodded ,"O-okay." He hoped Jesus was kind enough not to have him die today because of this bike…

The boy got on the bike hesitantly and slowly but surely started pedaling. Sugar opened the front door for him and gestured him to go out the front door. Grayson pedaled out the door and about 5 seconds into pedaling the wheel popped out and Grayson was sent to the pavement.

Sugar and Artie went into a fit of laughter, wiping the tears from their eyes. Grayson turned to them," What's so funny? Your _only son_ almost died!"

After a couple of minutes, Artie and Sugar's laughter died down and they looked at their son," Bless you Gray but do you _really_ think we would get you a _bike_? You already have 3 others!" Artie exclaimed as he opened the garage," Take a look at the garage."

Grayson stood up from the pavement and walked/limped over to the garage and his eyes widened in excitement as he saw what was in the garage. A red sports car with a huge silver bow on top of it. Grayson jumped up and down and grinned, "YOU GOT ME A _SPORTS CAR_?! I JUST WANTED A CAR BUT YOU GOT ME THIS!" Grayson yelled in a happy and excited tone, he ran over to his parents and hugged them," THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOUUUUUU!"

Artie and Sugar laughed," No problem kiddo, you deserve it! Now…how about we take it for a spin?" Sugar suggested, throwing the car keys at her son.

Grayson nodded and caught the keys and the family of 3 took a spin on Grayson's new car.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The Puckerman family was in the living room, presents scattered all around the living room floor and couch. The kids' were fighting over who was the favorite kid. While Quinn and Puck watched in amusement.

"No, no, no! Who here is _Quarterback _of the football team and has a _3.8 GPA_? I think I win!" Connor exclaimed.

Mason rolled his eyes," I'm the school badass! I win!"

"I dance. I win!" Nikki replied.

"So do I! I win!" Delilah retorted.

Quinn chuckled," I can't believe they're actually fighting about this…" Quinn said.

Puck shrugged his shoulders," Let them be babe, let them be…" Puck hugged Quinn and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Mom, dad, who's the favorite kid?" Connor asked.

Quinn and Puck looked at each other, "I-uh—"Puck tried to say.

"—oh count me out then. I don't win here." Mason interrupted.

"Ditto." Nikki said, hands raised in surrender.

Quinn laughed," Guys, we don't have a favorite. We love you 4!"

The 4 groaned," Seriously? You don't have a favorite?" Mason asked.

Quinn and Puck shook their heads," If we had a favorite, who do you think would have the most gifts?" Puck asked.

The 4 looked at each other and around and immediately started counting out their gifts and Puck and Quinn rolled their eyes.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"_I am not_ shoveling the snow!" Caitlyn shouted to Aidan.

"_I'm not_ either!" Aidan shouted back.

"_You're _shoveling it!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"No _you are_!" Aidan retorted.

"_You are_!"

"No _you are_!"

"You are!"

"No you are!"

"You are!"

"No you are!"

Harmony and Rory rolled their eyes and grabbed their kids' coats and scarfs, and walked over to their two kids and shoved their winter coats to them," You're _both_ going to shovel the snow!" Rory told them.

Caitlyn and Aidan looked at each other and huffed angrily as they put their coats and scarves on and angrily stomped out the door, getting their shovels beforehand.

"This sucks." Aidan muttered, as he shoveled a pile of snow out the driveway.

"Being with you sucks." Caitlyn retorted, shoveling a pile of snow.

"Oh burn!" Aidan mocked sarcastically as he stuck his tongue out at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes," How old are you? 5?"

"How old are you? 5?" he mimicked.

"Stop mimicking me!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

Aidan smirked," Stop mimicking me!" he mimicked in an annoying tone.

"Aidan shut up!" Caitlyn shouted.

"Aidan shut up!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

Caitlyn groaned, annoyed and Aidan did the same. Caitlyn glared at him and pushed him in the snow, erupting in a fit of giggled.

"What the hell! You evil witch!" Aidan exclaimed, getting up.

"That's what you get for being an annoying goofball!" Caitlyn said.

Aidan rolled his eyes," Can you at least help me up?" Aidan asked, extending his hand.

Caitlyn sighed and rolled her eyes taking Aidan's hand, only to be pushed down in the snow. She squealed and glared at Aidan," Aidan! You jerk!" she said.

"Revenge dearie, revenge!" And the two started throwing snow at each other.

Harmony and Rory drank a mug of coffee while watching from the window their two children fight," Should we stop it?" Rory asked.

Harmony took a sip of her coffee and shook her head," Nope."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

In the Evans home, Aaron and Mercedes were fighting over who was better, Christina or Beyonce. And both were determined to win their argument.

"Honey, I love you but…BEYONCE IS BETTER!" Mercedes shouted, determined to win her argument.

Aaron shook his head," No, no, no, no! CHRISTINA IS BETTER!" Aaron shouted, louder this time.

"Beyonce is a MEZZO-SOPRANO!" Mercedes replied, her arms crossed and smiling smugly.

"So is Christina." Aaron retorted, smiling in satisfaction.

Mercedes pursed her lips and looked at her son," You know what? BEYONCE HAS THE VOCAL RANGE OF 3.1 OCTAVES AND RANGES FROM B2-C6! HER LONGEST NOTE WAS 14 SECONDS!"

"CHRISTINA'S VOCAL RANGE IS **4 OCTAVES! **AND THE VOCAL RANGES FROM **C3-C7! **And her LONGEST note was **20 freaking seconds!**" Aaron retorted, their argument was turning into a shouting match of who was the loudest.

Sam watched the scene go on and rubbed the back of his neck," Uh guys calm down, no need to fight over this and—"

"—NOT NOW!" the two interrupted.

Sam immediately nodded and sat down," Okay."

"BEYONCE'S BETTER!" Mercedes shouted.

"NO, CHRISTINA IS BETTER!" Aaron shouted.

"BEYONCE!"

"CHRISTINA!"

"BEYONCE!"

"CHRISTINA!"

"**BEYONCE**!"

"**CHRISTINA**!"

"BEYONCE!"

"CHRISTINA!"

"_**BEYONCE FREAKING KNOWLES**_!"

"_**CHRISTINA THE AMAZING AND SEXY AGUILERA**_!"

"**BEYONCE** WINS!"

"NO, NO, NO **CHRISTINA**!"

The two continued shouting at each other and Sam walked over to the kitchen, got a beer and took a seat back on the couch, watching the shouting match go on as he took sips of the drink.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

At the Hummel-Anderson home, Kurt had really gotten out of his way this year! He pretty much had showered them with clothes, shoes, and accessories. The entire living room was filled with clothes, shoes, and accessories that they had lost count!

Blaine looked at Kurt who was _still_ distributing gifts," Uh Kurt, I think they have enough clothes…"

Kurt turned to him, "There's no such thing as enough!" Kurt retorted as he gave the girls their gifts.

"Yeah daddy!" the three girls said at the same time. They loved getting new clothes.

Kurt looked at his three girls'," I think your dad is jealous because he didn't get as many bowties as he wanted to this year…" Kurt told them.

The three girls' giggled and Blaine rolled his eyes," That's not true…" Blaine muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, it is. You only got _10 _bowties this year…" Scotty trailed off.

"And last year you got _15_…" Annie said next.

"Such a shame…" Emily said in a fake disappointed tone.

Blaine looked at his 3 girls'," Oh yeah? "Blaine stood up and walked up to the three girls'," I think the Tickle Monster is about to make a comeback."

"Oh god no…" Scotty said. And Blaine playfully growled and the 3 girls' stood up and ran, Blaine chasing after them.

The three girls' screamed and giggled while the "Tickle Monster" chased them.

Kurt chuckled, and stood up," Well I guess the second Tickle Monster will join is as well!" and the two "Tickle Monsters" chased their daughters around the house.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Natalie squealed as she opened yet _another_ gift that was Jimmy Choo high heels," Oh Jessie-Bear! How did you know I wanted these?" she squealed.

Malina rolled her eyes," Probably from the list you gave him saying what you wanted." Malina retorted.

Tony chuckled and Malina joined in, Natalie rolled her eyes," Whatever…" and Natalie continued opening her presents.

Tony looked at Malina and Malina looked at him, "This bitch needs to die." Tony muttered.

Malina laughed," I'll help you hide the body."

The two laughed and Jesse walked over to them with presents behind him," Hey guys. Don't think I left you two out. I got you guys an extra-gift for you guys." Jesse said, as he handed the two their gift.

Malina opened her gift first and one was a necklace with her name on it. And another one was a journal and a pen. And the last one was a camera that looked like it was _very_ expensive to get.

"I got you the necklace so you could always stay true to yourself and know who you are. The journal and pen is to write whatever it is you want. And the camera because I know how much you love photography." Jesse explained.

Malina smiled and felt happy tears in her eyes, hugging her dad," Thank you daddy." She whispered.

Jesse smiled and hugged her back," No problem Mina. Now my Little Music Man, open yours!" Jesse exclaimed.

Tony opened his gift, and the first one was music sheet, the other one a vintage record player that you couldn't really find just anywhere, and a scrapbook.

"The music sheet is so you can compose some more amazing work. I got the vintage record player because I see how you own so many records but you don't have anywhere to play them in. And the scrapbook, your mother made it for you before she died and I didn't know when to give it to you, but I think now's the right time." Jesse explained to him.

Tony looked through the scrapbook and felt tears in his eyes, his mom had made this for him…he walked over to his dad and hesitantly hugged him," Thank you…" he told him.

Jesse smiled," You're welcome my little music man." Francesca walked in and smiled at the scene; Jesse looked at her and got a small gift and walked over to her," Don't think I forgot about you." Jesse handed her the gift.

Francesca looked at him surprisingly," Oh Jesse you didn't have to—"

"—I did." Jesse insisted.

Francesca opened the gift and gasped as she saw the gift, it was a diamonded flower pendant necklace that looked very expensive," Jesse! This is amazing. But you didn't have to it looks so expensive."

"I know how much you like flowers so I wanted you to have one that won't eventually die out. Don't worry about it Fran." Jesse told her.

Francesca smiled and Jesse smiled back, and Natalie sent a glare to the two.

Malina and Tony smiled," One step closer out the door Natalie…" Malina smirked.

Natalie sent her a glare," Shut it."

Malina rolled her eyes; she knew Natalie wouldn't last here much any longer. Tony and she would make sure of that.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adara and Orion ripped through the presents like nobody's business as they opened the presents. Emma tried her best to clean up the mess while she mumbled," Messy, messy, messy!"

Will chuckled as his two kids opened their gifts, he really did have the perfect life. He couldn't ask for anything else other than his family.

"You know, Orion should've gotten less gifts, he already has Aaron!" Adara exclaimed.

Orion rolled his eyes and playfully pushed her," Shut it Dara!" Adara stuck her tongue out and giggled," How old are you Adara?"

"14 and you?" Adara retorted.

Orion rolled his eyes," Older than you pipsqueak!"

Adara giggled," I may be a pipsqueak but I can still beat you at Call of Duty anytime!"

"Oh yeah?" Orion started tickling her and Adara squealed.

She laughed uncontrollably," Oreo…stop…it!" Adara exclaimed through laughs.

"Never!" Orion smirked.

"Daddy…make…him…stop!" Adara said through laughs.

Will chuckled and walked over to the two," Orion stop…" Orion stopped and looked at his dad who was grinning," If you really want to make your sister laugh tickle her like this!" And Will started tickling Adara and Adara started laughing uncontrollably.

"Mom…help me!" Adara called out to her mom while she laughed.

Emma laughed and walked over," Guys stop torturing my honeybee!" Emma said, putting her hands on her hips.

The two stopped," You're right Emma…" Will grinned," You should be tickled too!" And so the tickling fight commenced…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Dad, what the hell is a tablespoon?" Ethan asked as his dad and he attempted to cook breakfast for Tina who was sleeping.

Mike looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, "Just put a spoonful in, it shouldn't make a difference."

Ethan nodded," Okay…" and he added a spoon of sugar.

Mike was cooking bacon when suddenly the entire pan caught on fire. Mike screamed and Ethan ran to get the fire extinguisher and extinguished the flames until all there was in the pan was black pieces of bacon.

"Well your mom likes her bacon crunchy…" Mike said.

"Yeah but she actually wants to _see_ the bacon." Ethan retorted.

Mike nodded," Just finish making the pancake batter!"

Ethan nodded and just before he could walk back he heard a clatter and a thump, he turned to see Skye, his golden retriever eating the pancake batter, "Skye no!" Ethan walked over to the dog who had pancake mix all over him, Ethan cleaned Skye up the best he could and the dog shook the pancake mix off its fur and onto Ethan," Aw Skye come on!" Ethan exclaimed. The dog simply licked Ethan's cheek and walked away," Well it looks like we don't have pancakes either."

Before Mike could say anything, he smelled something weird…something burning…Mike suddenly saw the cookies he had been baking the oven caught on fire and both Ethan and he screamed and didn't know what to do.

Ethan reached for the broom and started hitting the oven with it hoping to put out the fire, but the bottom part of the broom caught on fire and Ethan screamed," You idiot! You don't put straw and fire together!" Mike exclaimed.

Tina suddenly walked in, still sleepy since she had just woken up to screaming. Her eyes widened as she saw the fire and Mike and Ethan screaming in desperation.

She ran over and got the fire extinguisher and extinguished the fire until there was no more.

Ethan and Mike let out a nervous laugh," Uhhh…surprise?" Ethan said with a cheeky smile.

"Never, _ever_ touch my kitchen again." Was Tina's response.

The two nodded and the family of 3 remained silent," So how does IHop sound?" Mike asked.

"IHop sounds good." Ethan replied.

"Anything to get you two out of my kitchen."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The three Smythe-Karofsky kids were standing outside their parents' bedroom, Jonathan was holding their dads' breakfast that the 3 had kindly made for them.

"On 5 okay?" Jonathan told them.

Dory and Ellie turned to him confusedly," Why 5?" Ellie asked.

"Because everyone is always saying 'On 3' and I wanted to be a little more original." Jonathan replied.

Dory rolled her eyes playfully," Love your originality!"

Jonathan smirked," Who doesn't? Okay so 1…"

"2…" Ellie said.

"3…" Dorothy said next.

"4…" Jonathan grinned.

"5!" the 3 said at the same time and Ellie and Dory barged the door opened and jumped on their dads' bed, immediately waking up their dads'.

"Merry Christmas dad and daddy!" Ellie exclaimed.

David and Sebastian smiled and rubbed their eyes," Merry Christmas, so what's the meaning of this?" David asked.

Jonathan held up the breakfast," We made you guys breakfast in bed." He replied.

The two dads' smiled," Aw thanks you guys!" Sebastian grinned.

"Well we figured we should be the first thing you wake up to today." Dory said.

"Of course, we love waking up to you 3!" David exclaimed, as he hugged his two youngest girls'.

Jonathan smiled," Well come on! Eat your breakfast before it gets cold!"

And the family of 5 shared part of their Christmas in David and Sebastian's bed.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The Hudson's finished opening their gifts and Adeline crossed her arms and huffed, she didn't get a cute little puppy with a red bow wrapped around its neck. Nope. Nothing of the sort.

"So did you guys like your presents?" Rachel asked.

Cheryl and Oliver nodded while Adeline remained quiet with her arms crossed," Almost everybody…" Cheryl trailed off.

Oliver chuckled," There's always next year Adeline…"

"And the next…and the next…and the next…" Cheryl joked.

Adeline sent them a glare," One thing…I just asked for one thing!" Adeline exclaimed.

Rachel sighed," Birdy…"

"Don't _Birdy_ me…I just wanted a puppy." Adeline pouted, looking over to Finn.

Finn looked at her sympathetically," There's always next year Birdy."

"And the next…and the next…and the next…" Cheryl said again, and Oliver burst out laughing.

Adeline sent them a glare," This is not funny! Look at them! They enjoy seeing me in pain!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Rachel looked at Adeline," Addie can you get that?" Rachel asked, since Adeline was closer to the door.

"Sure, why not? I have nothing else to live for anyway!" Adeline exclaimed as she walked to the door.

Adeline opened the door and there was no one there," Great, no dog and ding dong ditched." She muttered. She suddenly felt something licking her ankle and she looked down to see a 4 week old German shepherd puppy with a red bow on its neck! Adeline's eyes widened as she grinned and picked up the furry puppy.

"Hey there little guy!" she exclaimed as the puppy licked her face and she giggled. She shut the door and walked back to the living room with the new puppy," You know, you guys really had me believing you didn't get me a dog…" Adeline said.

Rachel's eyes widened," Where did you get that?" Rachel hadn't gotten Adeline a puppy…

"It was outside our doorstep. Didn't you get it for me?" Adeline asked.

Rachel shook her head," We didn't get you a dog."

"Well, all I know for sure is that Bernie here is here to stay! I am not letting him go!" Adeline exclaimed, holding the puppy closer.

"Bernie?" Oliver asked.

"It's just popped into my mind. Short for Bernardo… I was thinking of West Side Story so…" Adeline trailed off.

"Adeline we can't keep the dog…" Rachel said.

Adeline pouted," Aw mom please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeaaaseeee!" Adeline begged.

Finn looked at Rachel," Come on Rach, let her keep it."

"Besides, can you say no to this face?" Adeline said, putting the puppy closer to Rachel.

"I can." Cheryl replied.

Rachel looked at the puppy, it really was cute…Rachel sighed," Bernie can stay."

Adeline grinned and squealed, hugging her mom," Thank you, thank you, thank, you, thank, you, thank you!"

Rachel laughed and Cheryl dramatically looked up," What did I ever do to you? What? The furniture isn't at fault here!" Cheryl exclaimed.

Oliver patted her sister's back," The furniture will live…"

"I wonder who left the dog here…" Finn said.

From outside Mason grinned as he saw Adeline play with the new puppy, he had to pay her back somehow…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

In the Corcoran home, Beth and Shelby had asked Jon to spend Christmas with them and he agreed. Beth seriously couldn't be any happier. Even if Jon saw her only as a friend…

Beth suddenly felt someone tugging on her dress and she looked down to see Willow with her cheeky smile," Hey Willow!" Beth bent down to Willow's size and grinned," What is it sweetie?" Willow handed her a small gift to her and Beth took it," What is it?"

"Open it!" Willow exclaimed.

Beth giggled and opened it to see a charm bracelet. The charms were one with ballerina shoes, a dancer, a musical note, a bookworm, a heart, and a small locket with a picture of her, Willow, Jon, and Shelby in it," This is beautiful Willow." Beth said with a smile.

"Daddy bought it for you!" Willow told her.

Beth blushed and saw Jonathan walking over," You've been a lot of help Beth, and I figure this is a good way to thank you." Jonathan explained.

Beth bit her lip," Thank you."

Jon blushed and nodded," It's no problem."

"No really, thank you. You didn't have to get this for me." Beth said, knowing that Jon didn't have much money and still got this for her.

"It's no problem Beth—really." Jon said.

Shelby watched the scene go on and smiled," It's only a matter of time…" she said to herself.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Sue and Jeanette were in the kitchen, having breakfast. Sue smiled at her daughter, she was really lucky to have her little girl in her life.

Jeanette smiled back," Why are you staring at me mom?"

"Because I still can't believe how I got someone like you in my life." Sue answered with a smile.

Jeanette smiled," I'm the lucky one to have an awesome mom like you."

Sue chuckled and the two continued eating when Jeanette's phone vibrated and she looked at the text message,

_Meet me in Lima Park right now!_

_ -Parker_

Jeanette smiled and looked at her mom, "I need to go somewhere. I'll be back though I promise."

Sue nodded," Its fine, go." If only Sue knew who her daughter was going to see…

Jeanette thanked her and grabbed her coat and walked out the door and to Lima Park. Once she got to Lima Park, she saw in big letters in the snow saying, "Merry Christmas Darling!" Jeanette smiled and looked up to see Parker with a big grin.

"Merry Christmas Darling!" Parker shouted.

Jeanette giggled and walked up to him and kissed him passionately," Merry Christmas." She whispered. And the two shared another kiss.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

In the Lopez-Pierce home, everyone was helping cook breakfast while jamming out to a favorite Christmas song of theirs.

_Feliz Navidad _

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero Año y Felicidad, _the family of 6 sang.

Gabe flipped the pancakes as he sang_, Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

Keegan danced as he helped set the table, _Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero Año y Felicidad, _Keegan sang.

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_From the bottom of my heart, _Adrian sang as she cooked the bacon.

Rowan danced and smiled as she sang, _Feliz Navidad _

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero Año y Felicidad_

Santana danced while taking out orange juice from the fridge and sang, _Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero Año y Felicidad_

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, _Brittany sang while she gave a small kiss to Santana

The Lopez-Pierce's all sang together, _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_From the bottom of my heart._

The 6 cheered and put the food in the table," That's how the Lopez-Pierce's celebrate Christmas!" Keegan exclaimed.

"Hell yeah we do! I imagine the Hudson's singing show tunes and Rachel tormenting them to watch 'Annie' or something." Santana smirked.

Brittany chuckled," Everyone celebrates Christmas their own way!"

"We just celebrate it better." Rowan said.

"Thank you voice of reason!" Gabe joked.

Rowan rolled her eyes," Shut it lover boy, or I'll convince Annie to take back the promise ring!"

Gabe blushed as all eyes went on him;" You gave Annie a promise ring?" Keegan asked.

Gabe laughed nervously and nodded," Yeah…"

"Awww!" Adrian and Brittany chorused.

"See, the Lopez-Pierce's aren't just sexy and talented, they're romantic too." Santana said.

"Except Rowan!" Keegan coughed.

Rowan wacked the back of his head and everyone laughed, happy times in the Lopez-Pierce home…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

At the Henley residence, Allison and her kids were spending Christmas morning together. Gregory had gone out somewhere to get something so the 3 were watching Christmas specials while drinking hot chocolate and snuggling together.

"You know, it's a lot better without dad here." Izzy said.

Allison chuckled," Don't tell him I said this but I agree."

"Seriously though, he would never let us drink hot chocolate on the couch or watch Christmas specials!" Izzy told her.

Allison smiled and hugged her daughter, kissing her forehead. She never really had moments like these with Isabella so she cherished them as much as she could.

Christian turned to his mom and sister," Hey Izzy, is it too late to join glee club?" Christian smiled.

Izzy looked at him in shock," You're willing to join glee club? Even if dad's against it?"

Christian nodded," Why not? New year, new changes."

**And done! Sorry for the long wait! School's been a bitch and I didn't have enough time to write! But I'm on a one week vacation so I have time to write! Until next time! And please review! I adore all reviews!**

**Songs:**

**Wonderful Christmas Time- Paul McCartney**

**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas- Judy Garland**

**Jingle Bells- Glee Cast Version**

**Let It Snow- Glee Cast Version**

**Haven't Met You Yet- Michael Buble**

**O Holy Night- Glee Version**

**God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen- Glee Cast Version**

**Avinu Malkeinu- Barbra Streisand**

**Feliz Navidad-Jose Feliciano**


	16. Bang, Bang Part 1

Taylor and Jeremy smiled at the camera," Happy 2036 everybody! Welcome back to McKinley, where you hear all the gossip, all the rumors, and all the fun! Here I am with my brother Jeremy Ben Israel and the camera guy."

"I have a name you know!" The unnamed camera guy exclaimed.

"Yeah, nobody cares." Taylor said with a smile.

"Bitch." The camera guy muttered.

"Okay let's head on over to interview the gay show choir called, New Directions!" Jeremy said.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The Ben Israel kids plus the camera guy walked over to Rowan who was by her locker," Rowan Lopez-Pierce, one of the most popular people at McKinley, how was your winter break?" Taylor asked.

Rowan rolled her eyes," Fuck off Jewfros."

"Come on Rowan; just answer the question for us!" Jeremy begged.

Rowan looked at them," Since when do I do whatever the fuck you two want?! Look, over my winter break I did things that are so interesting, I don't even want to share them."

"Come on! Our viewers want to know!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Fuck off."

"Please?" Jeremy begged.

"I said fuck off!"

"Come on!" The camera guy begged.

Rowan slammed her locker so hard, it hurt some ears and possibly deafened some. She turned to the three and sent them an icy glare," I have a _very_ low patience—_especially_ after your horrible attempt at blackmail—and if you don't want to wake up in a car underwater where you'll drown to death, _fuck off_!"

The 3 nodded quickly and dashed out of the ice queen's way and on to their next interviewer/victim. Rowan smiled triumphantly, she was glad they understood her point.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Dorothy Smythe-Karofsky, Elizabeth Smythe-Karofsky, and Adeline Hudson, how was your winter break?" Jeremy asked, his eyes lingering longer on Adeline, grossing the Hudson girl out.

Dorothy flashed her show smile to the camera and said to the microphone," It was great! I spent my winter vacation practicing for my future Broadway stardom, shopping, spending time with my friends, and enjoying the winter weather!" Dorothy answered.

Taylor nodded and pointed the microphone towards Ellie," And you?"

Ellie turned red as all eyes were on her," W-well I just watched a lot of classic movies, s-spent time with my friends, "She looked at Adeline and Dorothy and smiled," and just enjoyed my winter vacation in general."

Jeremy nodded and looked at Adeline lovingly," And you Adeline?" he asked, pointing the microphone to her.

Adeline rolled her eyes," Well, I spent time with friends, going over songs and dances, playing with my new puppy Bernie he's literally the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Adeline showed a picture of the German shepherd puppy.

Jeremy nodded and Taylor stepped in front of him," We have some other questions to ask you 3. Adeline, is it true you and Mason Puckerman, residential badass, are seeing each other behind Saphirra Renolds back?"

Adeline pursed her lips and shook her head," Those rumors are untrue. Mason and I are not and never will be an item. Besides, I'm dating someone else."

Jeremy's eyes widened," What? You're cheating on me!"

"You and I aren't dating Jeremy! Get that straight!" Adeline exclaimed.

Taylor rolled her eyes annoyed, her brother was hopeless," Dorothy is it true that you got the hots for Grayson Abrams—it better be untrue because he's mine!" Taylor asked Dorothy with a glare.

Dorothy turned red," N-No comment."

"Are you sure about that? You seem kind of nervous talking about Grayson…" Taylor asked.

If it wasn't possible, the girl turned even redder over the accusation," I said no comment!" she pressed on.

Taylor smirked," Deny, deny, deny. Are you scared Delilah Puckerman, Grayson's girlfriend will find out about this?"

"I said no comment!"

"Very well_, somebody's_ touchy…anyway, Elizabeth, I have nothing to ask you so goodbye!" And Taylor left the three with Jeremy and the camera guy following behind.

"They're…special." Ellie commented.

Adeline nodded," Nice way of wording that they're weird."

Ellie shrugged her shoulders," I try."

Dorothy turned to them, "Is it that noticeable that I like Grayson?" Dorothy asked. Ellie and Adeline looked at each other and cracked up laughing. Dorothy huffed," I think _that_ answered my question!" she answered, crossing her arms.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron and Orion walked hand-in-hand down the hallways, the two were a very happy couple since they got together—spending every fraction of their time together as possible.

"Follow me." Taylor told Jeremy and the camera guy.

The three walked over to the couple and Aaron rolled his eyes," Aaron Evans and Orion Schuester, the out and proud gay couple of McKinley, how are you two?"

Aaron grinned," We're fine—more than fine actually—we're great! We couldn't be happier." He looked at Orion who smiled back.

"And you Orion?" Taylor asked.

"Great! I'm really happy right now and it's good to finally be accepting of who I am, and who I'm meant to be with." He answered, looking at Aaron lovingly.

Taylor sighed dreamily," How adorable. Now Aaron, I see you're sporting a new look. Why the sudden change?"

Aaron grinned as he ran his hands through his brown hair that now had blonde highlights," Well, New Year, new changes. Everybody needs a change sometimes don't you think? I had mine and both had been great decisions!" Aaron answered looking at Orion.

"Great answer! Now how do you guys feel about being the only out gay couple in McKinley and basically Lima?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't feel any less different actually. Love is love and I'm with Aaron because I love him and not because of anything else otherwise. It feels good to be able to accept ourselves and be able to express our love however we want, I don't care what anyone else thinks, as long as I have Aaron I'm good." Orion told them.

Aaron smiled," I agree with the statement my boyfriend has made. But can I say something to all the bitches at McKinley?"

Taylor nodded hesitantly," Sure…"

Aaron looked straight at the camera with a glare," If any of you bitch sluts look at my boyfriend in any way, I will get Rowan to beat your asses because if you're a girl I won't beat you up but if you're a guy…just know I'm on the fucking wrestling team so I could get your foot to go into your ass with no problem!"

Orion laughed nervously," Okay! I think it's time for us to go…" Orion said taking Aaron's hand.

Aaron sent a glare to the camera one more time before the couple walked away. Taylor and Jeremy looked at the camera," Aaron and Orion, McKinley's gay couple ladies and gentlemen." Jeremy said awkwardly.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Taylor, Jeremy, and the unnamed camera guy approached Annie and Gabe who were by Annie's locker," Annie Hummel-Anderson and Gabe Lopez-Pierce, how was your winter break?' Jeremy asked.

"Please leave." Gabe asked, annoyed.

"But we just want to answer some questions about you tw—"

"—we said leave!" Annie interrupted.

Jeremy sighed," But we just wanted—"

"Que se vallan, chingado!" Gabe cursed in Spanish.

(Translation: Leave, fuck!)

Annie smirked," It sounds so sexy when you speak in Spanish…"

Gabe grinned," Then I should speak it more often." Gabe winked.

Without warning the two started kissing and it then turned to a heated make-out session, ignoring the presence of the interviewers.

"We're just going to—we're going to—let's go this awkward." Taylor rambled and the crew left.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Mason walked down the hallways by himself, sketching out a drawing he was working on. Only to be interrupted by the annoying Ben Israel's and the camera guy.

"Mason Puckerman—" Taylor spoke up, causing Mason to jump and drop his sketchbook and pencil, the page open to what he was working on.

The camera shifted down to the drawing, which was a sketch of Adeline. Mason let out a nervous laugh and quickly retrieved his things," What do you guys want?" Mason asked.

"What did you do over winter break?" Taylor asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"It was uneventful. Later." Mason said quickly, and he left the crew by themselves.

Taylor and Jeremy looked at each other," That was…" Taylor began.

"Awkward." Jeremy finished.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Connor walked down the hallways on his own, going to his next class, only to be stopped by Taylor, Jeremy, and that camera guy no one knew about.

"Connor Puckerman! How was your winter break?" Taylor asked.

Connor turned to them and shrugged his shoulders," All right…"

"We have some questions to ask you—"Jeremy began.

"—if it's about my break-up with Emily, here's the deal, we're over. Done. Finished. I have nothing else to say other than that!" Connor interrupted.

Taylor pursed her lips, that wasn't the question they were going to ask…"Oh."

"Can I please go?" Connor asked.

"Okay." And Connor walked away from the crew.

"Well he certainly isn't over her." The camera guy spoke up.

"Shut it camera guy no one likes a judgmental person!" Taylor exclaimed.

"But I was just—"

"—no."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Ethan, Oliver, and Aidan were walking down the hallways—well Ethan was more like moonwalking but still walking! The crew walked up to them," Ethan Chang, Oliver Hudson, and Aidan Flanagan! How were your vacations?" Taylor asked.

"Fine." The three said at the same time. The three looked at each other," Jinx you owe me a soda!" they said in unison again. The three laughed, they certainly were the three dorky musketeers.

"So I have questions for you three, Ethan, is it true that you and Rowan Lopez-Pierce have something going on?" Taylor asked with a wink.

Ethan blushed," Yeah—no. Nothing's going on between us."

Taylor nodded," Okay—"

"—even if there was, I wouldn't go on and proclaim it to the world." Ethan interrupted, clearly showing he had a thing for the fiery Latina.

"Okay, now Oliver, someone in the New Directions—well Aaron Evans—said and I quote, that you were 'a total asshole, douche, and needed to fuck off Adara before I stick my foot up your ass'. Do you have anything to say about that?" Jeremy said.

Oliver looked down and then up, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew what this was about," Well, I-um. It's personal business I really rather not discuss to the social media at the moment." Oliver answered.

Jeremy nodded," Okay, now Aidan, is it true that you're dating a Vocal Adrenaline member—AKA your rival group?"

Aidan turned red, he wished but Dani and he weren't dating—they were strictly friends…for now at least," Yes—I mean no! No! Th-there's no one I'm dating from V-vocal Adrenaline. And yeah…" Aidan replied awkwardly.

"Yeah, he totally likes someone from there." The camera guy commented.

Jeremy and Taylor turned to him and sent him glare," Shut up camera guy!" the two said in unison.

"I have a name you know!"

Taylor rolled her eyes," Yeah and it's called nobody cares!"

The camera guy huffed," Why the fuck do I put up with them?" the unnamed camera guy muttered.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Cheryl and Nikki walked hand-in-hand down the hallways only to be shoved with a camera and two microphones," Okay, what the fuck?" Nikki asked.

"Cheryl Hudson and Nikki Puckerman, the out, lesbian couple of McKinley, how was your winter break?" Taylor asked.

Cheryl rolled her eyes," None of your business!"

"But the viewers—"

"—Fuck the viewers, I don't care what they think! Now leave!" Cheryl replied.

"But we just want to know—"

"—okay you want to know what we did over the winter break? SEX! LOTS OF SEX!" Cheryl replied.

Nikki smirked and looked at Cheryl," I so love you right now…"

"So does anyone know about you two dating?" Jeremy asked.

Cheryl and Nikki pursed their lips," No comment." They said at the same time. And the two left.

Jeremy and Taylor looked at each other," We could edit that out right?" Taylor asked.

Jeremy nodded," Yeah. Sure." He replied. And the crew awkwardly walked away.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The crew walked over to Christian who was walking down the hallways," So Christian Henley, son of Principal Henley, how was your winter break?"

Before Christian could answer Taylor shook her head," Never mind." And they took off leaving Christian confused.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Keegan and Scotty were in the library, Keegan whispering sweet things in Scotty's ear and Scotty giggling and blushing in return.

Taylor, Jeremy, and the camera guy walked in the library and Taylor sent a glare to the happy couple, "Keegan Lopez-Pierce and Scotty Hummel-Anderson, how is the happy couple?" Jeremy asked.

"Happy before you arrived." Keegan replied sarcastically.

Jeremy ignored the sarcastic remark and looked over to Scotty," So Scotty, how does it feel to be dating the most popular boy at school?" Jeremy asked.

"I personally don't look at social status to decide whether or not I'll date a guy or not. I'm with Keegan because I like _him_ not his popularity." Scotty replied.

Keegan smiled and kissed Scotty's cheek," I so love you right now."

"Of course you do." Scotty said while smirking.

Taylor stepped in and leaned towards Keegan," Listen Keegs, once you get rid of dorkarella here, I'll be waiting…in my room…alone…." Taylor trailed off with a wink.

Keegan gulped and looked afraid. And you couldn't blame him since Taylor was pretty creepy. Scotty looked at Taylor," Try any moves on my boyfriend and I swear I will beat your ass until you can't move!" Scotty threatened, sending a glare to the girl.

"I'm not afraid of you." Taylor said.

Scotty stood up and grabbed the girls arm and twisted it causing the girl to yelp," Are you afraid _now_?" thank god for Aaron who taught her this trick…

Taylor nodded as she looked like she was in pain. Scotty let her go and Taylor quickly walked away along with the crew.

"I am so turned on right now." Keegan said.

Scotty turned to him and smirked," Of course you would."

"You have got to teach me that trick!" Keegan smiled.

Scotty giggled," All in good time my young protégé." Scotty replied, patting his head causing Keegan to laugh. Oh what a special couple those two…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Are you sure you're okay Taylor?" Jeremy asked as Taylor rubbed her arm.

"Fine, that bitch! It really hurt!" Taylor replied," Oh there's the last Lopez-Pierce we haven't interviewed yet! Let's go!"

Adrian walked down the hallways and the moment she saw the oh so annoying Ben Israel crew, she maintained her cool—even though she had no interest for this interview whatsoever.

"Adrian Lopez-Pierce—one of the most popular girls at McKinley and one of the 'Wonder Twins'! How was your break?" Taylor asked.

Adrian pursed her lips," Fine. Just did what I usually do. Read, Write, and live life!" Adrian answered.

"Look at that! Fun and creative! Now Adrian, there's rumors going on about you dating the lead of Vocal Adrenaline—your rival. Is this rumor true?" Jeremy asked, giving her the microphone.

Adrian opened her mouth to speak, she _was_ but no one could know," I—um—no. No, that is a lie. I'm not dating anyone at the moment." Adrian lied.

Taylor raised her eyebrow," Really? So if I showed you a picture of you and said Vocal Adrenaline leader, how would you respond?" Taylor asked, showing a picture of Adrian and Malina simply talking at the Lima Bean—luckily it wasn't of them holding hands or kissing.

Adrian blushed and still shook her head," We're merely friends—nothing else. So if I could nicely get to my next class that'd be amazing—okay bye!" Adrian started speeding her pace and walked to her next class rather quickly.

Jeremy, Taylor, and the camera guy watched her leave," Okay…next interviewer!" Jeremy exclaimed as the 3 walked over to their next victim.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The 3 walked under the bleachers and spotted Izzy smoking a cigarette with her fellow skanks," Isabella Henley, daughter of Principal Henley, how was your winter break?" Jeremy asked.

Izzy looked at the three and let out a puff of smoke," Leave me alone." She said as she inhaled the cigarette and let out another puff of smoke.

"It's just a simple question—"Jeremy tried to say.

"—anything that requires me to do _actual_ work I don't do, so leave before you pass my patience level." Izzy interjected.

"At least tell us a small fraction of it, it isn't that complicated…" Taylor said.

Izzy sighed and looked to one of the skanks," Hold my cigarette." And the skank took her cigarette.

Izzy walked towards the camera guy and sent a devious smile to the camera before taking the camera and throwing it to the floor.

Izzy turned towards the Ben Israel kids," Listen Chucky and Ronald McDonald, you passed my patience level. So if you don't want to lose anything else precious to you—like your life, I suggest you leave before I destroy any other equipment you own. SO LEAVE!"

The Ben Israel twins nodded and quickly left the rebellious teen who smiled triumphantly in return.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"I can't believe she broke our camera!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Be thankful she didn't break anything else, like your balls—like you even have any!" the camera guy sneered, as he turned on the back-up camera they had.

Jeremy sent him a glare," Shut up!"

"Thankfully, we have an extra camera so we can keep the interviews rolling!" Taylor said.

The three walked over to Jonathan," Jonathan Smythe-Karofsky how was your winter break?" Taylor asked.

Jonathan flashed his show smile at the camera," Oh you know, just singing, dancing, and acting for when I make my Broadway comeback. Plus hooking up—a lot." Jonathan answered, winking at the camera.

"Fascinating. So how do you plan to make your Broadway comeback?" Taylor asked.

"Simple, get into NYADA or any other performing arts school, they'll see I was the same boy who played in the Broadway musical, "Oliver!" and won a Tony for it—one of the youngest I might add—and the moment I graduate I'll have piles of Broadway jobs to choose from! I got the looks, the charm, and the talent! Broadway doesn't know what's coming!" Jonathan replied cockily.

Jeremy nodded," There you have it ladies and gentlemen. Jonathan Smythe-Karofsky, ladies' man and future Broadway star."

Aaron walked by and rolled his eyes," And the most cocky and douchey son of a bitch on the planet!" Aaron coughed.

Jonathan sent him a glare," You know you love me Evans!"

"The moment hell freezes over!" Aaron yelled back.

"With you here it did!" Jonathan yelled.

Aaron rolled his eyes and flashed the middle finger towards Jonathan. Jonathan only chuckled and walked the opposite way.

"Okay, next interviewer!" Taylor said and the crew walked away.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Delilah and Grayson were in the choir room talking when they were suddenly raided by the Ben Israel twins and the still unnamed Camera guy.

"Delilah Puckerman and Grayson Abrams, the golden couple of McKinley, how are you two?" Jeremy asked, while Taylor sent death glares to Delilah who raised her eyebrow towards the dirty looks.

"It's been amazing so far, I've been waiting for a girl like her my whole life. And I can't see anyone other than her in my life." Grayson answered, smiling at Delilah who smiled back.

"What about you Delilah?" Taylor asked, giving her the microphone rather harshly.

Delilah smiled," I'm really happy. Grayson's amazing and I couldn't ask for a better guy."

Taylor rolled her eyes," How fascinating. Well that's all we have goodbye." Taylor said boringly, she looked at Grayson and mouthed "Call Me" before walking away.

Grayson gulped, that girl scared him sometimes….

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Emily was at her locker, getting her things for her next class. Connor suddenly passed by and Emily watched him pass by and sighed, she would be a liar if she said she didn't miss him…

The moment she shut her locker, the Ben Israel twins and the camera guy were there ready to interview the blonde," Emily Hummel-Anderson, how was your winter break?" Jeremy asked.

"Fine. It was fine I guess." Emily answered.

Taylor nodded," We have some questions for you Emily, are you over Connor Puckerman? Your ex-boyfriend?"

Emily bit her lip and nodded, she couldn't show she wasn't over Connor," Yes I am. A-and I'm very happy without him. Change is good sometimes." Emily lied.

"So any new man in your future?" Taylor asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders," I don't know, maybe." Though in her mind she knew she couldn't bear be with someone else other than Connor.

Taylor nodded," Well let's hope for the best. Good luck!" and the crew left and Emily let a sigh of relief. She couldn't keep up the,"Fuck guys I'm happy on my own act" much longer.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adara walked out of the classroom only to be attacked by microphones and a camera," Uh…hi?" Adara said awkwardly.

"Adara Schuester, how was your winter break?" Taylor asked.

Adara sighed," Fine. Now bye!" Adara exclaimed, trying to leave but only to be brought back by Taylor.

"Question: Rumors are spreading that you and Oliver Hudson have a thing for each other. But it's complicated. Is this true?" Taylor asked.

Adara pursed her lips and closed her eyes; she really didn't want to think about Oliver right now. She opened her eyes," Look, we did have a thing for each other. But it's over now. Sure, it was true, but I'm moving on. It's a New Year. And I want to make changes for myself. I've done a lot of thinking and I'm just going to be on my own for now." Adara answered.

Taylor nodded," Very well also what—"

"—okay we're done now bye!" Adara interrupted and she made a run for it.

"Why do people hate getting interviewed by us?" Jeremy asked.

"Because you two are weird and everybody hates you." The camera guy answered.

The two looked at the camera guy," SHUT UP!" they said in unison.

The camera guy huffed," Assholes." He muttered and the camera shut off ending the interviews.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The old New Directions had taken time off their day to meet each other up at the Lima Bean, they spent a lot of time together honestly.

"A New Year, can you believe it?" Finn asked.

Everybody shook their head," I still remember when it was us in high school sitting at the choir room and doing performances, and now it's our kids!" Mike answered.

"I miss being in glee—performing and everything. Sure, we help out, but it's not the same than being up on that stage performing together." Rachel said, sighing. Reminiscing old memories was fun, but they did miss high school sometimes.

Everyone nodded in agreement," Even though I never joined the New Directions, I do miss being in the Unitards—I seriously don't know who came up with the name but we were good. I _was_ lead so…" Harmony told them.

"I miss glee. We should do a performance sometime. I really miss us all singing as a group." Quinn suggested as she put her head on Puck's shoulder.

"That's a good idea, can we join?" a voice asked that wasn't from the table.

Everyone turned and saw Marley and Jake standing there with coffees in their hands and a little kid hiding behind Marley's legs.

Puck and Quinn immediately stood up and hugged them," Oh my god Marley! Jake! What are you guys doing here?" Puck exclaimed, with a beaming smile. He was happy to see his brother again.

Jake grinned," Well, you know my hotel chain, "Puckerman Hotels?"" Puck nodded," Well, we installed one here in Ohio—Lima to be more exact. And Marley and I decided that we missed Lima. And we heard that you guys came back so we decided to finally settle down somewhere then being all over the country." Jake explained.

"Well we're happy that you guys are here! " Rachel exclaimed, getting up," So who's this little cutie?" Rachel asked looking down at the little boy hiding behind Marley and turning red as he looked down shyly.

Marley smiled," Oh this is Thomas, but we call him Tommy. He's five," Marley answered," Tommy say hi to everybody here." Marley told her son.

Tommy shyly peeped his head from Marley's legs," Hi." He said in a low voice.

The girls made a,"Aww!" at shy Tommy," I wish my kids were young again." Brittany said with a smile.

All the girls' nodded in agreement, "So Tommy's your only son?" Tina asked.

Marley and Jake shook their head," Tommy's our youngest. But we have 3 other children. Alexander, but we call him Alex, is 16. He's our oldest. And then we have Samantha but she insists we call her Sam and she's 15. And then we have Benjamin but we call him Ben and he just turned 15." Jake answered.

"You have 4 kids'?!" Sugar asked surprisingly.

The two nodded, Mercedes turned to Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Brittany," You guys can't talk because you have 4 kids too! It runs in the Puckerman blood that they have 4 kids!" Mercedes joked.

Everyone laughed," So I assume your 3 other kids go to McKinley? And they started today?" Kurt asked.

Marley and Jake nodded," Yeah, they did. Do your kids go to McKinley as well?" Marley asked.

Everyone nodded," Yup! All of our kids! I wonder if your kids will meet our kids today…" Artie answered.

"Knowing our kids', they probably will." Santana said.

"Come on! Sit with us, we have much to catch up!" Rachel told them, gesturing them to join the table. Marley and Jake chuckled and took a seat and everyone started talking and catching up with Marley and Jake. Looks like the gang was all here now!

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron was changing in the boys' locker room. There had been wrestling try-outs today and the captain of the wrestling team had called in sick, so Aaron, being that he's next in line for captain held the try-outs. The locker room was practically empty by now, and he was probably the last one there.

_Well, shake it up, baby, now_

_(Shake it up, baby)_

_Twist and shout_

_(Twist and shout)_,Aaron heard a voice sing.

Aaron peeked his head out the locker and raised his eyebrow, there was a boy singing in the shower room, his eyes were closed, clearly into the song. Aaron smiled, the boy was good, _really good_. _C'mon, _

_c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now_

_(Come on baby)_

_Come on and work it on out_

_(Work it on out), _the boy sang, bobbing his head up and down to the song. He turned off the shower and put a towel around his waist. And walked out of the shower room and into the lockers to change.

The boy continued singing, _Well, work it on out, honey_

_(Work it on out)_

_You know you look so good_

_(Look so good)_

_You know you got me goin', now_

_(Got me goin')_

_Just like I knew you would_

_(Like I knew you would), _Aaron clapped and the boy jumped his eyes widened.

"I-uh-um…" the boy stuttered nervously.

"That was good—you're a good singer." Aaron complimented.

The boy turned red and laughed nervously," Uh thanks."

"You should consider joining glee club—I'm in it and its super fun." Aaron told him.

The boy shrugged his shoulders," I don't know, I'm not much of a singer and I already tried out for wrestling…"

Aaron chuckled," You could do both! And I'm not supposed to tell you this but…" Aaron looked around to see if anyone was around," You made the wrestling team. You were impressive."

The boy looked at him and smiled," Really?" he said in a happy tone.

Aaron nodded," I'm Aaron. Aaron Evans." Aaron introduced himself, extending his hand.

The boy took it and shook it," Alex. Alex Puckerman. And sorry if I'm being intrusive but do you happen to be related to Mercedes Evans?"

Aaron chuckled," Yeah, she's my mom."

Alex's eyes widen," No way! I love your mom! She's amazing!" Alex exclaimed, grinning.

"Thanks I love my mom too. And since we're asking questions right now, are you related to Marley Puckerman? She's just one of my favorite singers other than my mom." Aaron said.

Alex laughed," Yeah, she's my mom."

"No way! That's awesome! Your mom is awesome and I love her songs!" Aaron grinned excitingly.

"Well it looks like we have something in common, we have famous moms." Alex told him.

Aaron laughed," Plus we're both on the wrestling team."

"Right, right." Alex agreed.

Aaron chuckled awkwardly," Uh, I think I should let you change—unless you want to walk around the school wearing a towel." Aaron joked.

Alex laughed and turned red," All right."

"If you want I'll wait for you. You seem like a cool guy to talk to." Aaron suggested.

Alex smiled," I'd like that. Being the new kid isn't fun."

Aaron nodded understandingly and Alex went into one of the changing rooms and changed quickly while Aaron waited for him. Aaron thought the guy seemed nice, although Alex's voice is what got his attention.

Alex walked to Aaron fully clothed," Thanks for waiting for me." Alex thanked him.

"No problem." Aaron said and the two walked out of the locker room.

The two walked down the crowded McKinley hallways talking about anything that popped into their minds until suddenly a football came flying in and hitting Alex's stomach as Alex caught the football. He let out a groan, and a girl suddenly came in front of the two.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." The girl said sarcastically.

Alex looked at her and sent her a glare," God Sam what the hell are you doing throwing a football in the middle of a crowded hallway?" Alex asked.

Sam smirked," I threw to see who would get hit or catch it—and look at that, you did both!"

"Who's this?" Aaron asked Alex.

"My sister unfortunately." Alex replied, receiving a hard punch in the arm from Sam.

Sam turned to Aaron," Who are you?" she asked rudely.

Aaron sent her a look," Aaron Evans."

Sam nodded," I'm Sam Puckerman."

The two looked at each other rather harshly until Alex cut in," So Sam, how does it feel to be wearing a skirt? Must be fun for you huh?" Alex asked, smirking.

Sam turned to him and glared at him," You find this funny don't you?"

Alex laughed," Oh _Samantha Grace Puckerman_ you are making me laugh!" Alex replied, he knew Sam hated being called by her full name—especially being called Samantha.

Sam turned red with anger," You have two seconds to run Alexander Wyatt Puckerman!" Samantha yelled.

Alex immediately started running and Sam chased after him. Aaron stood there confused, what the fuck just happened?

Orion suddenly appeared next to him," Hey Aaron, who were they?" Orion asked.

"I don't even know."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Ben walked in the library and took a seat on one of the tables and cleaned the lens from his camera. He had many cameras and he took care of them with his life. He gently placed his black camera on the desk and played around with it. He looked up and in the table in front of him there was a girl sitting there reading a book.

In his opinion she was quite pretty—beautiful even. She had curly auburn hair, dark eyes, and long eyelashes. He couldn't consider her "sexy" or "hot". She was simply beautiful. Without thinking, took his camera and adjusted the lens until he got a perfect picture of the girl, he clicked the button and it made a loud click and a bright flash.

"Crap!" he muttered to himself, he forgot to turn off the flash!

The girl looked up and noticed Ben taking pictures of her, she stood up and walked over to his table," Um excuse me but what are you doing?" she asked.

Ben let out a nervous laugh," Well—I—uh—you see I-I was sitting here and I noticed how pretty you looked so I-I d-decided to take a p-picture because you know what they say…it lasts longer." He stuttered.

Ellie blushed and looked down, other than her dads' and Jonathan no guy had ever called her pretty," O-oh well please don't do that again." She told him.

Ben nodded and Ellie turned to leave," I'm Ben!" he blurted out.

Ellie turned around and smiled softly," Elizabeth." She replied.

Ben stood up and walked up to her," So um—where are you going right now?" he asked.

"Glee club." She told him.

His face expression turned disappointed," Oh," He wished she would stay longer," Is that fun?"

Ellie nodded," Well in my opinion yes."

"Huh." He said.

"Well I-I got to go. I'll see you Ben." She said as she pulled her bag closer and walked away.

Ben watched her leave," Wow."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Are you sure about this Tian?" Izzy asked her brother as they walked down the hallways to the choir room.

Christian nodded confidently. He was positive he wanted to this. He needed something else in his life other than academics and glee club seemed fun and his sister was in it so why not? New Year, New changes.

"Okay because once dad finds out, he'll be pissed," Izzy said and then she smirked," On second thought do audition and record his reaction for me."

Christian chuckled, "That I am nervous about. I've never been so…rebellious."

Izzy smiled," How does it feel to be like your sister? Fun isn't it?"

"No, it feels scary."

"That's how it starts, it gets better after that. What size are you? I'm going to buy you a black leather jacket that says, 'Joined Glee Club against my father's wishes. Rebel.' "Izzy joked. Christian laughed and the two walked in to the choir room that was with fewer members," Where the fuck is everyone?" Izzy asked.

Before the members could answer Mr. Schuester walked in and his eyebrow rose," Where is everyone? Why are there fewer members?" Will asked.

"Well, Adrian stayed in a class for help on this assignment with a teacher." Gabe said.

"Scotty and Adeline are in the library studying." Keegan said next.

"Delilah is in the dance studio practicing for something in her ballet class." Grayson told him.

"Aidan is in the same classroom as Adrian for a project." Ethan said.

"Connor is with Coach Beiste for something I forgot what it was." Mason said.

"Oliver stayed with a teacher for Geometry since that subject isn't his forte." Cheryl said next.

"Dorothy went to go get something in her locker." Ellie said.

"I have no idea where Rowan is…" Keegan said.

" Adara went to the nurse's office because she said she wasn't feeling well and I don't know where Aaron is…" Orion trailed off.

And right on cue Aaron walked in, "I'm here, I'm here!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Wow you never miss a glee rehearsal do you?" Orion asked.

Aaron shook his head," Nope!" and he took a seat next to Orion.

"I'm surprised I'm here. " Mason said.

"Same here. It's funny; some of the dedicated members aren't here." Nikki said.

Will nodded," Okay, well we can make it work. It's just for today anyway…" Will suddenly noticed the boy standing next to Izzy," And you are?"

Christian smiled," I'm Christian Henley and I want to audition for glee club." Christian replied.

Will smiled," Great well take the floor!" And Will took a seat.

Christian nodded and Izzy gave him a thumb up as she took a seat. Christian walked to the center of the band and whispered the song, receiving a nod in return. He walked to the center and nodded to the band that started playing. He licked his lips nervously, he could do this.

_My mind is clearer now_

_At last_

_All too well_

_I can see_

_Where we all_

_Soon will be, _Christian sang.

_If you strip away_

_The myth_

_From the man_

_You will see_

_Where we all_

_Soon will be, _he sang, gaining more confidence.

_Jesus!, _Christian belted. Everyone's jaw dropped, he was really good. And it was only the beginning of the song!

_You've started to believe_

_The things they say of you_

_You really do believe_

_This talk of God is true_

_And all the good you've done_

_Will soon be swept away_

_You've begun to matter more_

_Than the things you say, _Christian sang. He looked at the members sitting who seemed impressed. Christian smiled and continued singing with confidence.

_Listen Jesus_

_I don't like what I see_

_All I ask is that you listen to me_

_And remember_

_I've been your right hand man all along_

_You have set them all on fire_

_They think they've found the new Messiah_

_And they'll hurt you when they find they're wrong, _Christian sang, getting into the music.

_I remember when this whole thing began_

_No talk of God then, we called you a man_

_And believe me_

_My admiration for you hasn't died_

_But every word you say today_

_Gets twisted 'round some other way_

_And they'll hurt you if they think you've lied, _Izzy's jaw dropped. She had heard Christian sing in the shower and she thought she was good _there_. But seeing him sing right now was just…amazing!

_Nazareth's most famous son_

_Should have stayed a great unknown_

_Like his father carving wood_

_He'd have made good_

_Tables, chairs and oaken chests_

_Would have suited Jesus best_

_He'd have caused nobody harm_

_No one alarm_

Christian sang, _Listen Jesus, do you care for your race?_

_Don't you see we must keep in our place?_

_We are occupied_

_Have you forgotten how put down we are?_

_I am frightened by the crowd_

_For we are getting much too loud_

_And they'll crush us if we go too far_

_If we go too far_

_Listen Jesus to the warning I give_

_Please remember that I want us to live_

_But it's sad to see our chances weakening with ev'ry hour_

_All your followers are blind_

_Too much heaven on their minds_

_It was beautiful, but now it's sour_

_Yes it's all gone sour_

_Ah - ah ah ah - ah_

_God Jesus, it's all gone sour,_ he belted the last note and everyone stood up and clapped for him. He was amazing!

Will grinned," Amazing job Christian! Glee is lucky to have you! Wow!" Christian beamed and took a seat next to his sister, "Okay guys, I'll be right back! I forgot to get some sheet music for today so I'll just take a second while I go to my history classroom." Will told them and he left.

"So…what do we do now?" Mason asked.

"Wait." Ethan replied.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Damon Mathers and Eddy Peters were in the hallways, wearing black trench coats. The two were receiving weird looks from people for their choice of clothing.

They were suddenly pushed into the cold, hard metal lockers," Losers!" one of the jocks exclaimed. The rest of the jocks laughed and continued walking down the hallways.

The two shook it off and continued walking, Rowan passed by coming out from class, and she missed glee because she had to finish this assignment in English. She stifled a laugh as she saw the two boys," When I thought you two couldn't get any less embarrassing, did I ever tell you two that you two look like the image of a pedophile? See you stubbles and dough boy." And Rowan left.

Damon and Eddy sent glares to the girl, "_They're all idiots here. This whole school. There's not a single person in this place worth remembering!" _Eddy Peters thought to himself as he pushed his blonde hair from his face, "Damon_ and I have gone through 4 fucking years of torture. By a bunch of idiots! The jocks? They're going to become stock boys at Wal-Mart or go to prison. The Cheerios? They're going to become fat and lonely at 21. They're all fake. Nothing. So we're going to treat them as so." _

Damon licked his lips," _Loser! Everyone here is a loser!" _Damon thought to himself as they walked down the hallways, "_The truth is, every day I come to this school, it's like a personal hell for me. I'm treated like a freak! A nobody! When really, it's them. They're the freaks and nobodies! It ends today!" _

The two walked down the hallways to see their lockers spray painted in black with the words," Freak" and "Loser". And toilet paper all over it.

One of the jocks pushed shoved them," Nice lockers freaks."

Damon and Eddy looked at each other and nodded. At the same time the two reached in their trench coat and took out a pistol and aimed at the boy who had shoved them. Two shots rang out and the jock that had mocked them was on the floor, his head pouring out with blood from the two shots in the head. He was dead.

Screams rang out and chaos ensued, everyone started running while the two began shooting everyone in sight. They shot a girl on the back of her neck. A boy on his leg. Two girls were shot in the head. Three boys were shot multiple times. Their revenge had begun.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

In the choir room, everyone looked at each other with scared faces," Was that…was that gunshots?" Ethan stuttered.

Keegan nodded," I think so." Another gunshot rang out.

"What are we going to do?" Cheryl asked as she squeezed Nikki's hand.

Two more shots rang out," Pray to god we make it out alive." Gabe said. And another shot and scream rang out.

**You guys want to kill me don't you? I know you do! But I wanted to make my story different. Now, I have the second part all done and typed out ready to update! But I haven't been getting many reviews so…if I get 5 reviews or more. I'll post the next chapter. I'm sorry I have to do that but I want to know that people are actually reading my story!**

**Songs:**

**Heaven on their Minds- Jesus Christ Superstar.**

**Characters:**

**Damon Mathers- Senior- Celeb look-a-like: Carter Jenkins**

**Eddy Peters-Senior- Celeb look-a-like: Chris Brochu**

**And we also have some new people joining us!**

**Alexander Wyatt Puckerman- Junior- Celeb look-a-like: Nick Roux**

**Celeb sing-a-like: Olly Murs**

**Benjamin James Puckerman- Freshman-Celeb look-a-like: Justin Bieber**

**Celeb sing-a-like: Danny O' Donoghue**

**Samantha Grace Puckerman- Sophomore-Celeb look-a-like: Nina Dobrev**

**Celeb sing-a-like: Katy Perry**


	17. Bang, Bang Part 2

**Warning: This chapter contains a lot of violence and blood. So if you're not comfortable with that, then don't read it. **

The adults were laughing and talking at the Lima Bean, reminiscing old memories.

"So remember when Finn dressed up in that horrible red outfit?" Kurt asked, everyone nodded," Well after we got home and our parents saw him in it, they burst out laughing! And then Carole asked if he was questioning his sexuality as well which embarrassed the hell out of him!" Everyone laughed except Finn who was beet red.

"You know, it took me a while to get the dress off…" Finn trailed off.

Everyone laughed," Of course with your abnormally large stature, it would take you hours to take off the red shower curtain!" Santana mocked.

Finn sent her a playful glare and the two laughed, "Oh I'm so happy the gangs back together." Artie said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the TV was put up in a high volume and the TV flashed in black letters, **"Breaking News"**. But the adults were too caught up to see it, but they could hear it.

"_Breaking News_! Police reports have claimed that William McKinley High School is being surrounded as there is a shooting occurring inside the school. Police officials are doing all they can at the moment." The reporter said.

Everyone turned white. Extremely white as they heard what they just heard. Even the tanned adults were painfully white as they all turned their heads toward the TV that showed footage of teens and teachers running out frantically in havoc out of the building. Some teens were dragging the injured who were pouring in blood and cuts.

Like a lightning bolt, they jolt out of their seats and run out of the coffee shop. They don't even bother getting their cars, they ran. They ran faster than they've done in years.

Tommy was confused through it all, he didn't know why his mom and dad and the newly met people were running and pale. His mother held him tighter as they ran and he just looked bewildered through it all.

All the parents were scared; they didn't want their kids' to come out in a body bag. They wanted them out alive.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The teens that were in the choir room immediately took off running, going their own ways. Annie and Gabe went through the hallways running. Hearing gunshots and screams. The hallways were chaotic, everyone pushing each other to get a shot of getting out alive. Others were crying at seeing one of their friends on the floor, dead. Annie's eyes widened as she saw all the blood…there was so much blood.

Finally, the two reached the front door and Gabe kissed her passionately," Go." Gabe told her.

Annie's eyes widened and she shook her head," No I am not going! Not without you!" Annie exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I need to find my brother and sisters." Gabe told her, walking her closer to the exit, pushing people out of the way.

"I need to find my sisters' too; I'm not leaving you Gabe!" Annie said stubbornly.

Gabe sighed," Right now, you need to be safe. You can't be in here. I love you." Gabe opened the front door and Annie was pushed out by students running out. Gabe ran back down the hallways to look for his brother and sisters.

Annie tried to get back in the school but she couldn't," Gabe! GABE!" she shouted, tears pouring down her cheeks. She had never been so scared in her life, where was her sisters'? Were they okay? Would Gabe make it out? No, she couldn't think that. He _would_ make it out. He would.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The moment Will heard the gunshots he ran back to the choir room. Will ran as fast as he could," Guys we all need to—"he walked in to an empty choir room, he shook his head," No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _NO_! "Will ran his hands through his gelled curly hair. What was he going to do? The kids' were all over McKinley!

Will then dashed to Emma's office. Maybe she stayed there. Maybe Orion and Adara were there as well. He stopped at Emma's office and she wasn't there. Will put his hands to his face and held back the tears. He _had_ to find his family. He _had_ to find the kids. He was _not_ going to let a life slip away today.

_Not while he was here._

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Christian and Izzy ran down the chaotic hallways seeing dead bodies surrounded and pools of blood around. Christian's eyes widened as he saw it all, feeling sick to the stomach. Who would do this? This was done by someone _really_ angry.

"Tian run! We have to leave!" Izzy exclaimed, pushing him to go faster.

Christian looked at Izzy," But dad, we can't leave him!" his dad was most likely still in the building. Knowing his dad, he'd be the last one to get out as he tries to get everyone out of the building.

"Dad's a big boy! He can make it out on his own!" Izzy replied, her voice sounding scared and overprotective at the same time.

Before Christian could try to respond, gunshots rang out and Izzy took his hand and they made a run for it.

"I'm not going to lose you Tian, _run_!" Izzy commanded, scared for her life and for her brother's.

Christian nodded and the two ran through the chaotic hallways and saw an exit through a side door," Come on run!" Izzy exclaimed and the two ran as fast as their legs could take them and the moment they were out the school Izzy let out a sigh of relief. They were safe. They were free from bullets. They were free from death. It was over for them, but not for everyone else.

Izzy turned to Christian and hugged him so tight he thought he was going to lose air," Hey Bells I can't breathe!" Christian said.

Isabella laughed unenthusiastically and let go," Sorry, I'm just glad we're out of there and we're alive."

"What about the rest of the New Directions?" Chris asked, feeling worried for the new friends he had made.

Izzy sighed as they walked further from the school and behind police barricades where they were safe," I don't know Tian, all we can do is pray they come out." Izzy had actually started to like these people and hoped they'd come out _walking_, not in a _body bag_.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The police began to put police tape, separating the school building and the police officers, bystanders, news stations, distressed parents, and SWAT teams.

A couple news stations hover like wasps, interviewing parents and agreeable officers. Cameras are fixed on different angles of the school, providing coverage for the reports for the viewers at home.

One of the policemen being Darrell Jones. To answer your question, yes he is Mercedes older brother, only by two years but still. He paced back and forth, his nephew was in there as well as his friends. He has never had to deal with a school shooting before—he assumes Lima is too quiet of a town for such things. He was trying his best to calm down parents who were scared for the safety of their children.

"All right everyone listen!" he called out, every parent looked at him with anxious eyes," We're doing our best to make sure this ends. We've been securing the perimeter and all entrances, and we'll begin to send men inside when it's appropriate to do so. These shooters are two students from the school. It's more than likely they've been bullied and they reached their boiling point and this is their way of getting back. They're angry and they want revenge on the students that bullied them."

Some parents looked confused, others looked guilty and ashamed. They know how their children act—or some of them at least.

"Do not attempt to move past the barricades, they are placed there for a reason. No one is to play hero. Thank you." Darrell said and he looked back at the school. He hoped to god this hell would end soon.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Rowan tried to keep her breath steady as she walked down the now empty hallways cautiously. The moment she had heard the gunshots she felt her heart come out of her chest. Her first instinct was to go look for her brothers and sister. But she couldn't find them.

She walked down the hallways scared that someone will pop up and shoot her. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and her breathing grew heavier and her pace quickened. "_Please don't let my life end here. Please!"_ Rowan thought to herself as she quickened her pace.

The cocking of a gun made her freeze in her steps; she slowly turned and saw the two gunmen, Damon Mathers and Eddy Peters.

"Well, well, well look who we have here, Rowan Lopez-Pierce, top bitch of the school," Damon said as he and Eddy walked towards the scared girl," How does it feel hmm? To be on top of the school and insult anyone you like—make them feel _powerless. Inferior. Worthless_. Tell me Rowan."

Rowan remained silent as Damon walked around her, eyeing her up and down. He knew he had the power right now. He was armed, she wasn't. For once, he was the one with the upper hand.

"Have you ever thought about death Rowan? How you'd like to die? I have, I would like to die peacefully in my sleep—but I don't know what my death will be…but I know yours," Damon locked eyes with Rowan's and the girl gulped and was shaking with fear. The boy cocked his gun," Where would you prefer to be killed Rowan? In the neck?" He placed the gun on her neck; Rowan felt the cold temple of the gun and whimpered. He smirked," The head?" his gun trailed up to Rowan's forehead. Rowan closed her eyes to hide the tears. Damon grinned evilly as he cocked the gun and pulled the trigger causing Rowan to fall to the ground crying, there had been no bullet there but the possibility of there being one scared her. Damon laughed at her," Not so _high_ now huh? Get up," He pulled Rowan up forcefully," I don't think the head will do for me…what about straight in your chest?" he placed the gun on her chest and Rowan was shaking in fear as he pulled the trigger and no bullet came. Tears poured down her cheeks as the Damon and Eddy laughed at the girl's vulnerable side.

"You know what Damon, if you shoot her in those places, it'll be too quick." Eddy said, grinning evilly.

Damon nodded," You're right Eddy, she'll feel no pain…and I want her to feel pain. I want her to feel all the hell I've been put through. ALL OF IT!" he cocked the gun and pointed the gun to Rowan.

"Please…" Rowan begged in a whisper. Her voice was very unlike Rowan. She looked scared, vulnerable, _helpless_.

"Too late for begging my dear." A shot rang out and Rowan screamed in pain as the bullet had hit her thigh and she fell to the ground. She touched her thigh and felt the warm liquid pouring out of her thigh. She raised her hand and saw the red blood on her hand. _Her blood._ She felt steps walk up to her. Damon and Eddy looked down on her and laughed.

"Now you know how it feels like to be helpless," Damon sneered as he pointed the gun at her again," Have fun in hell bitch." Another shot rang out and Rowan screamed in pain again as he had hit her shoulder now.

The two laughed once more and left the girl on her own, Rowan could feel a small pool of blood, _her blood._ She whimpered from the stinging pain. Was this really the end for her? Was this how she was going to die? Rowan cried at the thought. She slowly and painfully brought upper body up and leaned against a locker.

She couldn't die. She was too young. She hasn't even had sex yet! Was she going to die a virgin? Wasn't there some law against that? Rowan wiped the tears with the one arm that she could still use. She was Rowan Celeste Lopez-Pierce. Top bitch of McKinley, and here she was, dying. She didn't want to die though and she was going to die trying at least. Slowly, Rowan dropped herself back to the ground and whimpered, slowly dragging herself across the hallways.

"Almost there…" she said to herself as she saw the empty classroom getting closer and closer. She turned her head and saw the trail of blood she was leaving, she hoped the shooters wouldn't see it and find her_, really_ killing her this time. Rowan dragged herself into the classroom and slumped against the teacher's desk, out of energy. She could feel her tanned complexion turning pale. She never thought she'd die alone…and now she was going to die without telling Ethan how she felt about him…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Cheryl and Nikki ran through McKinley's long hallways, looking for their siblings, but also looking for an exit out of here.

Cheryl peeked her head in a classroom and saw no one there," I don't see anyone here Nikki!" Cheryl told her.

Nikki looked through a classroom and no one was there," No one's here either." The two continued walking down the hallways.

Cheryl sighed," We need to find them!"

"Cheryl, we need to get out of here as well! If we stay in here, they can find us and we'll be dead!" Nikki exclaimed.

Cheryl looked at her," But our brothers and sisters…we can't just leave them in here!"

"I know, that's what's holding me back. But I need to know you're safe!" Nikki told her.

Cheryl gulped," I-I guess so."

"We tried to find them Cher, but we couldn't. Now we have to go!" Nikki said, taking her hand.

Cheryl nodded," Okay." The two started walking down the empty hallways. Cheryl suddenly gasped as she saw brown curly locks _exactly _like Oliver's. But Cheryl's fears of her brother possibly being dead made her feel sick. Nikki saw dark smear of blood staining the floor her stomach churned with disgust and horror. Cheryl stood motionless in Nikki's arms; her eyes fixed on the brunette boy, slumped against a locker and his face turned away from them.

"You'll stay," Nikki told her, "I'll check, just stay here."

"But—Nikki—Oliver— I—"Cheryl tried to say, but she couldn't process the words in her head.

"No."

Nikki loosens her grip, and Cheryl softly begged for her not to lie about who the body is, because she has to know. And she knows Nikki won't lie to her. Nikki nodded and checked around them, and slowly walks to the dead boy. Nikki kneeled beside the dead body, inspecting it. A murky stain coated the uniform at the chest, too dark to match the navy blue blazer and baby blue button up shirt. Nikki swallowed her bile as she laid a hand on the cold skin, no pulse appeared. Dead. Just like the others. Nikki turned the dead boy's head.

Cheryl inhales a nervous, anticipating breath...

"It's not Oliver," Nikki told her. Cheryl let out a sigh of relief, there's still hope. Nikki reached the eyes, and gently closed them with her fingers.

"It's Rick Parker." Nikki muttered. She knew the guy, and they occasionally talked. But she never imagined the boy would be standing in front of her as a cold, lifeless corpse.

"He was a good guy," Nikki said, "I just...I spoke with him this morning..."

This death and ones around her in the hallway slowly sunk in, and Cheryl just wanted to escape from this nightmare. How could this happen? This morning she was worried about being late for school. Now, she was afraid for her own life and those of her friends. Things like this don't happen in Lima. They happen in other places, but not here. Looks like for once, Cheryl was wrong.

"He has a little brother," Nikki told Cheryl, "He's only 4." Nikki didn't know why this was getting to her. Rick and she weren't even that close of friends. But the fact that from now on she wouldn't be waving to him across the hall…now her thoughts were going to his parents'. They were good people. And now they only had one son. She just couldn't believe that this was happening. That her life and everyone else's was in danger. And she couldn't do anything about it.

"Let's go." Cheryl said, taking Nikki's wrist and tugging her away. She couldn't stand being here any longer. Seeing all these bodies…all the blood…the smell of death…

The two walked down the hallways, bolting down staircases, and their pace increased by the second. Finally, they saw the front door. The door that escaped them from this nightmare.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The front of the school is swarmed of police officers, a few of school personnel that managed to get out, and dozens upon dozens of frightened parents, conversing with each other and throwing glances at the doors, hoping their child will run out unscathed and safe. The police had made a list of students to look over, a secretary having drawn up the records from a laptop provided by an officer. 12 students were absent, either sick, skipping, or on vacation. They must be grateful they aren't here.

One hundred and thirty-five students managed to escape the school the moment the shooting began. They must feel blessed.

Yet, Eight hundred and seventy kids remained inside. They must feel like they're living in their own personal nightmare.

"Look officer, I don't care about my life right now because my fucking kids are inside that building and if you don't let me in there, I'll get in there myself!" Santana yelled at the officer, trying to pass through the barricaded area.

"Miss, we are trying all we can right now but nobody is permitted to be inside the building—"the officer tried to say.

"—look _moron_, my son is in there and I want to know if he's safe!" Mercedes interjected harshly.

All the old New Directions were glancing at the door and back at the police officers, the officer sighed," We're trying our best—"

"—well you aren't trying hard enough!" Puck intervened, furious that he was seeing no work done whatsoever by the police officers.

The officer continued arguing with the parents until Darrell intervened the argument," Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Mercedes looked at him," We want to get in there Darrell! Our kids' are in there—"

"—as is everyone else's. Look Cedes, I want to get in there myself. But we can't, if we do, we're only risking the kids' life. And possibly lose more lives that have already lost." Darrell explained to her. Mercedes knew he was right, as did everyone else. But it didn't change the fact their kids' were still in there.

Blaine held a crying Annie while Kurt paced back and forth," Things like this don't happen here! Shootings don't happen in Lima!" Kurt exclaimed.

Before anyone could say anything else the front doors opened and Nikki and Cheryl had their hands raised as if they were the criminals here—though they weren't. They were far from it.

One of the officers walked towards the two teenagers and behind the barricades where Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and Puck greeted them with open arms and tears. Cheryl ran into her parents' arms while Nikki into hers. Cheryl rarely showed her emotions but in this moment, she cried into her dad's chest. Finn and Rachel rubbed their eldest daughter's back, trying to comfort her. Nikki held back her emotions but still hugged her parents more than she had in her whole lifetime. She didn't think she would see them again.

The parents who had yet to have their kids' back in their arms looked at the two parents' enviously. They wanted to have some sort of relief that their kids' were still alive. But until they saw their children come out through the front doors, all they had to do is wait.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Connor dashed through the empty hallways, wanting to find his siblings and Emily. They may be broken up but that didn't mean he stopped loving her. So he wasn't going to get out of here until he found her. And he was going to make sure she would come out alive.

He continued walking down the hallways, looking into classrooms and passing by dead bodies and his shoes staining in dark red blood. This was surreal in his mind. Things like this don't just happen. Suddenly footsteps were heard. And Connor hoped to God it was Emily and not the shooters.

"Connor Puckerman, top stud of McKinley. " Eddy spoke up as he and Damon stepped closer and closer to Connor.

Connor turned to them and gulped," What do you—what do you want?" Connor asked.

Completely ignoring Connor's question Eddy continued," How does it feel? Quarterback of the football team, super popular, and has—well _had _the perfect blonde cheerleader girlfriend. Living the life huh?"

Connor looked at them with brave yet fearful eyes," I never did anything to you two." He said.

"No, but your teammates did. And you did _nothing_ to stop it." Damon replied harshly.

"I couldn't just stop it out of the blue—"

"—yes, you could've! But no, just let the jocks pick on the _freaks_! They're nothing but freaks anyway! Well you know what Connor? We're done being freaks and we're done with _you_!" Eddy pointed his gun at Connor.

Connor raised his hands in fear," You don't have to do this."

Eddy sent him a dirty look," Oh but it do." A bullet fired and it entered in Connor's hip, sending him to the floor. Connor groaned as he felt the stinging sensation and his blood flowing down.

The two smiled at Connor's pain and torture. They watched him groan in pain and then walked away from him in satisfaction. Connor remained on the floor as he shifted from one side to the other. He never pictured his death being like this…

Footsteps approached him, were they back to finish him off?

He heard a gasp and footsteps running," Connor!" the girl kneeled beside him.

"Emily?" he asked.

Emily nodded," How did this—how—"Emily didn't even know what to say at the moment. But she knew she had to help Connor. She wasn't going to let him die. Not on her watch.

She slowly brought Connor up, careful not to hurt his injury more than it already was," Emms, I don't think you can help me, I'm heavier than you are."

Emily rolled her eyes," In case you forgot Connor, I'm on the cheerios." She retorted as she held him up.

Connor chuckled," Oh right."

"Now come on, we need to get you out of here." Emily said. And slowly but surely, the two walked down McKinley hallways and out the door.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The moment Emily and Connor got out the police officials immediately saw a pale faced Connor and blood dripping down to the floor and the paramedics went to help the boy. Quinn, Puck, and Nikki without hesitating ran through the barricades and to Connor.

"Are you injured honey?" one of the paramedics asked since her once white shirt was now stained with Connor's blood. Emily shook her head.

He nodded, "You can let him go now honey." The paramedic told Emily. Emily hesitantly let go of Connor and they placed him on the stretcher.

"Puck you and Nikki stay here I'll go with Connor." Quinn told the two. Nikki and Puck nodded, and Quinn walked into the ambulance with the paramedics.

Kurt, Blaine, and Annie ran to Emily and hugged her while crying. Their Emily was safe but Scotty was still somewhere in McKinley…either safe…or dying…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Grayson ran through the hallways looking for Delilah. He had to find her. No, he was _going_ to find her. He really loved Delilah and if he lost her…no, he wasn't going to think that. She was alive and she was going to be okay. He continued dashing through the hallways.

Grayson found himself on the second floor, and several bodies laid in odd positions against lockers, some on their stomachs, and others lying face up, frozen and immobile. Others on the floor, creating a small pool of blood around them. This was some sort of nightmare made real.

When he suddenly heard crying coming from the other hallway. He walked to the other hallway. And saw a brunette slumped against the locker, with tears pouring down her cheeks.

A terrified, weeping Dorothy looks up at Grayson with relief. Grayson examines Dorothy, if it wasn't possible, Dorothy was even paler than normal, red rimmed eyes, and further down, a bloodstained white shirt. Dorothy's hands weren't still; they shook and constantly darted to her wound. Dorothy had been shot, Grayson realized in shock.

Dorothy's once beaming and bright blue eyes were scared and it was almost like staring into nothing. Something he'd never think he'd see. He observed in silence as Dorothy grittrf her teeth and exhaled deeply.

"Dory." Grayson whispered, struggling to comprehend that his fellow glee mate was hurt. Dorothy was shot, someone he knew could die today, right in front of him.

"Gray."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Ellie wheezed as Jonathan and she ran through the hallways. Jonathan put his hand over her mouth," Ellie I know you're scared but you need to be quiet. We can't risk them finding us, "Jonathan whispered to her. He knew she had anxiety so she couldn't help it," We're going to get out of here you hear me?"

Ellie nodded and her breaths became steadier and Jonathan released his hand," What about Dory?" Ellie asked, tears pouring down her face.

Jonathan didn't know where his little sister was. And truthfully, he was scared," We'll find her Ellie. But you need to get out first." Jonathan told her.

"But what about you?" Ellie whispered.

"Don't worry about me. Now go out that side door Ellie." Jonathan commanded.

Ellie shook her head," No, I can't leave you here!" her breathing became heavy again, this time she was having an anxiety attack.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't worry about me. But please go Ellie. I beg you to _please_ go." Jonathan told her. He wanted to know that one of his little sisters' were safe while he went to find the other one.

"No!" her breathing turned into wheezes. She was scared for Jonathan's safety. If she lost him…she didn't even want to imagine it.

Jonathan put his hands on her shoulders," Look Elle, you can't be here. It's too risky and it's too dangerous. If anything happened to you or Dory I would hate myself forever. Do this for me. Be brave Ellie and leave. Please." Jonathan felt tears stinging in his eyes.

Ellie sobbed and hugged her brother," Be careful." She muffled through Jonathan's shirt.

"I will," He kissed Ellie's forehead;" I love you."

"I love you too." Ellie sniffled and slowly walked towards the side door and got out. Jonathan let out a sigh of relief, she was safe.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Ellie walked out the door and turned back to see Jonathan gone. She held back the tears and tried to settle her wheezes as she walked towards the front of the school where everyone was settled in front. Almost immediately police officials walked towards her and looked at her with concerned faces," Sweetie are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ellie shook her head but they noticed her breathing. They took her behind the police barricade and there, David and Sebastian were and Ellie ran to hug them and sobbed.

The two comforted her," Shh, it's okay Elle, it's over now." Sebastian assured as David rubbed her back. Slowly, her breathing was under control as she looked towards the building, she prayed that she would see Jonathan and Dory again.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron and Orion were running through the hallways, trying to find Adara, and they were having no luck. Aaron opened another classroom door, only to find that it was empty.

Aaron shook his head, "She's not here Orion."

Orion clenched his fists, his baby sister was somewhere in the school with 2 insane teen shooters and he couldn't find her. Aaron noticed his boyfriend was stressed, "Orion, don't worry, we'll find her."

Orion nodded, "Thanks Aaron." before the couple continued to search the halls.

Eventually, they ended up in one of McKinley's bigger hallways. As they continued to walk around looking for Adara, Orion noticed some movement in the corner of his eye. When he turned, he saw the two shooters. One of them holding a pistol, and aiming for Aaron.

Aaron didn't notice anything as the shooter cocked the gun and slowly squeezed the trigger.

Almost in slow motion, Orion pushed Aaron out of the way. Aaron fell against the lockers, while the Gun-man fired off 3 bullets, all embedding themselves in Orion's back. Orion fell to the ground and Aaron, horrified at what he just saw, "ORION!" he screamed.

Orion looked like he was in serious pain, and looked to be struggling to breathe. Orion's blood was gushing out across the floor, while his face was losing color.

Aaron had tears streaming down his face. Him and Orion finally got around to admitting their feelings for each other, he was Aaron's first boyfriend, first kiss, and now he didn't know what might happen. Aaron didn't know how to handle all of this, and it only made the tears come faster.

"Wh-What do I do?" Aaron mumbled to himself.

He vaguely remembered hearing Damon and Eddy say; "Fucking Queers, those faggots aren't even worth it." under their breath, but it didn't even register at the moment. The two shooters left and walked away from the couple.

Orion coughed up some blood, weakly asking, "A-Aaron? Are you...okay?"

Aaron cried harder, "Why are you asking if I'm okay?! You're the one who got shot!"

Orion just gave a small smile, "I'd rather I'd be hurt than you...that's what a good boyfriend does."

Aaron started sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, muttering, "Why?! If it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happened...it's all my fault..." By this point Orion was starting to lose consciousness, and seemed to be breathing slower. Aaron looked at his boyfriend and clenched his fists while rubbing the tears away. He was done crying and being useless.

Aaron picked up his boyfriend piggy back style and felt Orion's head slump on his shoulder.

"Orion, I'm going to get you out of here, but I can't move very fast while carrying you, so you need to hang in there." Aaron said.

Orion smiled, possibly delusional, "You're really strong Aar."

Aaron shook his head, "No...I'm really not." and started heading toward the exit as fast as he could.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Emma walked down the hallways cautiously, she helped some students escape the school but she was looking for her husband and children. Every time a gunshot was heard she jumped, hoping it wouldn't be any of her children or her husband.

She continued walking when she suddenly strawberry blonde hair she recognized immediately, hiding in a classroom.

"Adara." She muttered to herself. She tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside. She knocked on the door," Adara it's me. It's your mom!" Emma knocked on the door again desperately.

Adara's face peeked out from the window and she immediately opened the door and hugged her mom," Mom!" Adara sobbed into her mother's chest and Emma nodded.

"Yes honeybee it's me," Emma whispered," My baby," she kissed Adara's head," We need to get out honeybee."

Adara nodded," O-okay."

Emma took her daughter's hand and the two dashed through the hallways until they reached the front door and ran out.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The police officers immediately went to them and in the corner of Emma's eye she saw a stretcher…and curly hair on the stretcher," Orion." She said to herself. She quickly ran to the paramedics, Adara in tow.

The paramedic stopped her from going any further," Miss you need to step back—"

"—that's my son right there!" Emma yelled.

The paramedic nodded, scared of Emma's fury," Okay Miss go on ahead." Emma went to Orion's side and saw Aaron standing there, his once baby blue dress shirt was now stained purple from Orion's blood.

"Are you okay Aaron?" she asked concerned.

Before he could answer Mercedes and Sam ran over and hugged their son," Oh my god Aaron! Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Aaron nodded," I am. But he's not."

Mercedes hugged him and wiped tears from her eyes," He's going to be okay Aaron." Mercedes assured.

The paramedics lifted Orion's stretcher and placed him in the ambulance. Emma and Adara got on without hesitating. Aaron was about to go on himself but one of the paramedics stopped him," I'm sorry kid but family only."

"That's my boyfriend in there I want to go!" Aaron shouted, trying to get in.

"Kid I'm sorry you can't go!" The paramedic insisted.

Aaron sighed," Look, if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be in a stretcher right now! SO LET ME GO!" he yelled.

The paramedic looked at him and nodded," Okay go."

Aaron quickly got on," We'll meet you in the hospital Aaron okay?" Mercedes said to him.

Aaron nodded and the ambulance doors closed and the ambulance drove away.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Malina walked into Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals, everyone was eerily quiet and pacing back and forth. Dani was crying while Angel comforted her. What was going on?

She looked at all the members," What's going on?" she asked.

Everyone looked at her," You haven't heard?" Camille asked.

"Heard what?" Malina asked, she was so confused to what was going on.

"There's a shooting going on…" Henry told her.

"…At McKinley." Camille finished.

Malina stood there in shock, McKinley…shooting…Adrian…_Adrian_. Without thinking Malina ran out of the auditorium, only to run into Beth in the hallways.

Beth looked at her concerned, "Hey what's happening? Are you okay?"

"McKinley—shooting—I—I…" Malina began to cry and Beth held her as she let the words sink in.

"Wait…_what_?" there was a shooting where her brothers and sisters go to.

"W-we need to go Beth!" Malina exclaimed.

Beth nodded without hesitation," Let's go."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Tony walked down the hallways, hearing whispers and students running to the rec room. Tony raised his eyebrow, what was going on? He followed the rest of the boys going to the rec room and sees the TV is on and everyone's watching it.

"There's a shooting going on in William McKinley High School. It appears there are two shooters and they both attend the school. Police officials are doing all they can to stop this tragedy from getting bigger." He heard the reporter from the TV explain.

Tony felt his color drain from his face, shooting? At McKinley? That's where the New Directions attended! And that's where he spent Christmas!...And that's where Delilah was right now.

Hayden suddenly pops up right in front of him, he was clearly freaking out," Tony where's Daniel? I need him to drive me over there! Adeline—she—I—"

Daniel appeared and held out his keys,"—let's go. You coming Tony?" Daniel asked.

Tony turned to him and Hayden and nodded, his friend is there and he was going to make sure she's okay.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Grayson sat beside Dorothy who was losing more and more blood by the second, he took off his jacket and applied pressure to the wound. Dorothy arched her back in pain and whimpered.

"There's no use in doing that Gray." She told him.

Grayson looked at her, was she being serious?" Don't talk like that, you'll be fine." Dorothy looked so tired and sad and Grayson felt his heart clench uncomfortably at the sight.

"I'm close to it." Dorothy muttered.

"Stop it!" Grayson snapped angrily. "You can't just give up, Dory. Stay awake, keep going."

"I won't be able to," Dorothy warned, bitter. "Sooner or later—"

"—Stop this Dorothy! You're going to be okay! I'm not giving up on you!" Grayson interjected, Grayson softened and looked at her," Please, for me, don't give up. Please." Grayson pleaded.

Dorothy was silent and she looked at him, "Okay," she paused, "I won't let this beat me. _For you_."

Grayson smiled," There we go."

Dorothy smiled back weakly and the two remained silent. Dorothy slowly starts closing her eyes and Grayson snapped his fingers with his free hand," Dory no! Stay with me! Tell me something. Anything. " Grayson exclaimed.

Dory turned to him; her eyes open again," You have pretty eyes." She said weakly.

Grayson blushed and smiled," Thanks, tell me something else. Come on, um tell me something about Broadway." He told her, trying to keep her awake.

Dorothy struggled to stay awake, "The most common misconception is that some think that because a show is on Broadway, it is automatically a musical. Which isn't true. There are many "straight" plays, or plays that do not break into song, on Broadway." Dorothy told him.

"Fascinating, now tell me how Andrew Lloyd Webbers, "Phantom of the Opera" is the longest running musical in the history of Broadway since it's been running since it started." Grayson said.

Dorothy smiled," You listened."

"I always listen." Grayson replied.

Dorothy blushed, and the two remained silent again," Grayson?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I think it will be an experience for me to have, because I am dying, and I'll probably won't be able to keep this up, hard as I'm trying," she addded at Grayson's frown, "and I think, because of the very little time I have here today that maybe it will be an interesting idea if I am able to—" Dorothy rambled.

"—just say it Dory." Grayson interrupts.

"I think…I think we should kiss." Dorothy blurted out, blushing.

Grayson looked at her shocked," You want to kiss? Why?"

"It's on my bucket list." She lied.

Grayson smirked," To kiss me?"

Dorothy blushed," Forget I asked." She said.

"No, no it's okay. It's just a kiss right?" Grayson questioned.

Dorothy looked at him," Uh—yeah, yeah. Just a kiss." She stuttered, feeling herself growing weaker by the second.

Grayson nodded," Okay then." The two looked at each other and Grayson leaned in and planted his lips on hers. Dorothy feelt fireworks and sparks at the kiss. Grayson felt something he never felt with Delilah…sparks.

The two broke away and Dorothy blushed," Um, thanks. For the kiss."

"No problem, that's what friends are for right?" Grayson said lamely.

Before she could anything, her eyes began to close and Grayson snapped his fingers," Dory, Dory stay with me!" he lifted her up bridal-style. As Dorothy's eyes began to close. He started running down the hallways, desperately looking for an exit. He couldn't lose Dorothy.

He ran fast and suddenly heard someone yell, "Wait!"

He turned and saw Jonathan running up to him. Jonathan's eyes looked down to his sister, who would do this to someone like Dorothy? Who would do this to anyone in general?

"Thank you." Jonathan thanked Grayson.

"No problem."

"Let's get out of here." Jonathan said.

Grayson nodded and they saw the exit to the front doors. They ran towards them and pushed the doors open. Paramedics rushed over to the two boys and Dory who was unconscious.

"We're going to help your friend don't worry. Now let go of her." The paramedic said to Grayson.

Grayson softly placed her on the stretcher. David and Sebastian appeared with tears streaming down their face. Their little girl was hurt. Ellie cried into Jonathan's chest and he tried to comfort her. But looked at Dory with scared eyes. He prayed she would be okay.

Artie wheeled over to Grayson and Sugar hugged him," Thank god you're fine." Sugar said as she cried.

"_Yeah, but she isn't."_ he thought to himself.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adeline and Scotty hid in the back of the library, behind the bookshelves. There were no exits in the sides of the library; the only way to exit is forward. Scotty was breathing loudly and panicky, so Adeline had her hand over her mouth.

"Shh." Adeline told her.

Suddenly footsteps walked in the library and Scotty freaked out even more," If anyone's in here! Come out right now! We're going to blow this library up!" Damon yelled.

In the front of the library, a girl came out, thinking they'd let her go. She was wrong, the moment she got up, they shot her 3 times in the head and she fell to the ground. Dead. Scotty whimpered and Adeline looked at her, her expressions saying to relax.

The shooters walked more to the back of the library, looking between desks where other students hid and were shot," Any more?" Damon called out.

There was silence. They passed by the shelves they were hiding in, Adeline covering Scotty's mouth more as her breathing got more panicky. Adeline and Scotty heard steps retreating back, their steps were faint now. Adeline and Scotty stood up from behind the bookshelves and let out a sigh of relief," That was close." Adeline told her.

"Think again." The shooters appeared and Damon pointed his gun to Scotty, and in a split second, Adeline stepped in front of her and two shots rang out. Adeline stood there and then looked down to see blood pouring down her shirt. Blood…the thought of it made her sick since she couldn't stand the sight of blood. She fell back and looked to be in serious pain, and she looked as if she couldn't breathe.

"ADELINE!" Scotty screeched, kneeling beside her as Adeline coughed up blood. Damon began to laugh at the girl's pain and the other girl's guilt.

Eddy came up next to him, "Let's go." Eddy told Damon and the two left.

Scotty started crying as she saw Adeline on the ground," Those bullets were meant for me Adeline! Why did you—why did you do that?" Scotty said as she cried.

Adeline tried to say something—anything, "I-I c-couldn't let…them do that to you…"

Scotty sobbed, she felt so helpless. She didn't know what to do. She took off her blazer, she had to do something. She applied pressure where Adeline had been shot, and Adeline whimpered from the pain.

Scotty hoped someone would come in the library and help them—help Adeline.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Delilah hid inside the dance studio. 2 seconds. If she would've gone out of this room 2 seconds earlier, she'd be dead. The shooting started right in front of her. Warm blood spattered in her face when she opened the door to go to glee. She immediately locked the door and hid. She wondered how her friends were? Were they alive? Dead? She closed her eyes; she didn't want to think about the number of funerals she'd have to go to.

_Thump! _

Delilah turned her head towards the door; someone was trying to get in. Her breathing became heavy. What was she going to do?

"Whoever's in there, get ready to die!" she heard a voice exclaim.

Her face turned pale as she looked around.

_Thump!_

Her eyes spotted the window and she ran towards it, using all her strength to open it.

_Thump!_

The window flew open and Delilah looked down, she was on the second floor…she couldn't just jump down!

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

Delilah looked towards the door and then back down…the fall wouldn't kill her. But it would hurt.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Delilah jumped, she climbed onto the window and looked down.

"_Don't think Delilah, just jump."_ Delilah thought to herself.

Another shot rang out and the door opened. Delilah closed her eyes and jumped.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Ethan and Oliver hid in the boy's locker room. While they ran to escape, they ran into each other. And they hid in here.

"I can't believe this is happening." Ethan mumbled.

"Neither can I." Oliver said.

A shot rang out and the two jumped," Are we going to make it out?" Ethan asked.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders," I can't answer that question."

"I just…I want to open my eyes and this was all a dream. I wake up in my bed and none of this happened." Ethan sighed.

"But it did. And who knows how many people are dead." Oliver replied, hoping his sisters or Adara wasn't one of them.

"I can't stay here any longer. I'm leaving," Ethan stood up and walked towards the door," You either come with me or stay."

Oliver thought for a moment and then stood up," Let's go."

The two opened the door and looked out the hallways, it was empty, bodies sprawled on the floor, motionless.

The two started walking down the hallways and then took off running.

Suddenly the shooters walked down the hallway their guns aimed at Oliver and Ethan," RUN!" Ethan screamed and they began running, bullets flying. They ran as fast as they could. As fast as their legs could take them. You could hear bullets aimed toward them but they managed to barely dodge them. They saw an exit and run towards it.

Oliver pushed the door open and bullets rang out and they're outside.

Ethan and Oliver touched their bodies to see if they were hurt. They were fine. Ethan let out a breath, they almost died.

"Never thought I'd feel like I'm in a movie." Oliver spoke up.

Ethan let out a small chuckle," Never thought we'd be in this mess to begin with."

The two walked towards the front of the school and in the blink of an eye, Mike, Tina, Finn, Rachel, and Cheryl came running towards them. The 3 Hudsons' present hugged Oliver tightly and cried. Mike and Tina hugged Ethan so tight. They felt relieved that he was safe. They walked back to the police barricade. Hell wasn't over just yet.

They watched as some students or faculty walked out of the building, some injured and others unscathed. Even Ben, Alex, and Sam got out, all safe. Marley and Jake hugged their kids' as if they haven't seen them in a thousand years.

Some watched the scene jealously since either their kids were injured or they haven't even come out yet.

Beth and Malina suddenly appeared. Malina an emotional wreck and Beth trying to put on a brave face. Puck turned and his eyes widened to see Beth there.

"Beth…what—what are you doing here?" Puck asked.

Beth pursed her lips," I heard what happened and I had to come. They're my siblings. I can't pretend I don't care." Beth replied.

Puck smiled softly while Nikki simply nodded to her, she wasn't forgiving yet.

Hell isn't over, it's just begun.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aidan and Adrian hid under the tables in the classroom they've been in since the first shots rang out. Aidan was freaking out while Adrian tried to remain brave.

"Aidan calm down. We'll be okay. Just calm down because if you freak out, I'll freak out." Adrian told him.

Aidan nodded slowly," O-Okay."

Adrian nodded and the two remained silent, suddenly Adrian's phone started vibrating. She took it out of her pocket and Malina's picture appeared on the screen. She was calling her.

Adrian answered the phone," I'm okay if that's why you're calling me."

She could hear Malina laugh lightly as she sniffed," _Thank god you're okay. I-I'm so scared and I don't know what to do. I feel so useless and the damn police won't let me through."_

"I'll be fine. Just remain calm. I love you." Adrian told her.

"_I love you too."_

The door burst open and Damon and Eddy entered," Guess who?" Eddy smiled deviously. The two walked towards them.

Adrian and Aidan both grew pale in fear.

"_Adrian? Adrian what's going on?"_ Malina said through the phone, panic and fear coming over her.

Damon walked towards Adrian and snatched her phone away and put it on his ear," She's about to die."

And a shot rang out.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Mason ran around the hallways, he was looking for his siblings, for his girlfriend, and for Adeline…but he had no such luck finding any of them.

He suddenly reached the third floor, he saw all the bodies sprawled out on the floor, and most of them were dead— or about to be. He suddenly saw a body move and groan in pain. Long, brown locks, tanned complexion—slowly draining from its color. But then he realized what the girl had on, a necklace that said Saphirra…

"Saphirra…" he ran towards the girl, and moved the bodies out of her way and kneeled next to her," Saphirra, baby…how did this—why did this—I—"

Saphirra lifted her hand to caress his cheek," They st-started shooting everywhere. They—they hit my chest." Saphirra struggled to tell him.

Mason felt his eyes sting," Don't worry, I'm going to get you out." Mason was about to carry the girl when she grabbed his hand.

"Don't, it's not worth it…I won't make it." Saphirra whispered.

Mason shook his head," Don't think that…you're going to be okay. You're going to be okay!"

"They hit my chest Mase, even if I got medical help, it wouldn't change anything—"

"—Stop. I-I'm not going to lose you Saph. Not now." Mason interjected.

"It's too late Mason…just let go." Saphirra told him, blood poured out of her chest. A lot of it. She was going to bleed out for sure.

Mason cried and placed his face on her stomach as he cried," I'm—I'm so sorry." He muffled through her blood-stained uniform.

Saphirra placed her hand on his head and ran her hands through his hair, just like she always did," It's okay Mason. "

The two remained quiet. Mason cried while Saphirra slowly began to die.

"I want to tell you something." Saphirra spoke up.

Mason looked up," What is it?"

"I'm—I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you lately. I was scared of losing you. And I'm sorry. I was such a bitch to you and Adeline. I was jealous because you looked at her the way you use to look at me." Saphirra said, squinting her eyes from the pain.

Mason shook his head," It's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry for doing that to you. To you and her. I hurt the both of you…"

Saphirra took Mason's hand and squeezed it," It's okay. But I want you to do something for me now."

Mason squeezed her hand," What is it?"

"Be with her. Be with the girl you love. Be with _Adeline_." Saphirra told him, she honestly knew he loved Adeline and she accepted that now.

Mason looked at her surprised," Saphirra I—"

"—you know you love her Mason. "

Mason looked away," But you're my first love—"

"—exactly. I'm your _first love_. But Adeline could be your _true love_. Be with her Mason. Love her. Protect her. Care for her. How you how you were with me, do it with her. "Saphirra closed her eyes and opened them. The pain was becoming unbearable.

Tears streamed down Mason's face, "Saphirra…"

Saphirra looked at him with pleading eyes as she made her one of her last requests, "Promise me Mason. Promise me you'll be with her and you love her with all your might. Promise me."

Mason cried as he watched his first love slowly slip away," I promise." He said in almost a whisper.

Saphirra smiled softly," Thank you. Now, can—can you kiss me one last time?" she asked, making her last request.

Mason nodded, of course he would. He leaned in and softly kissed Saphirra's lips. He would never kiss her like that again. He broke the kiss and he just kneeled next to her, holding her in his arms as she slowly slipped away from him.

"I love you. Don't forget that." Saphirra whispered, feeling herself starting to drain away.

Mason cried, holding her tighter," I love you too."

Saphirra smiled and then her eyes closed, and her head tilted back. Dead.

Mason held her tighter as he cried, Saphirra. His first love. First kiss. His first…gone. All because of a bullet. All because of this day.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Keegan dashed through the hallways, after looking for Scotty all over, he remembered where she last said she would be, the library. Keegan could swear he ran faster than he had in a lifetime. He just wanted to see Scotty. Alive and well.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Scotty sobbed as Adeline tried to stay awake but her eyes kept wanting to close, "Adeline stay awake please!"

Adeline's eyes opened," I…I can't." Adeline murmured, her eyes shutting.

Scotty applied more pressure on the wound, though her sweater was full of Adeline's blood. Adeline's eyes closed and Scotty's eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no, no! Adeline wake up! Wake up!" Scotty shook Adeline but her eyes wouldn't open," Please…" Scotty pleaded, her voice cracking.

She heard footsteps approaching towards them," Scotty!" she heard her name being called out.

"Keegan…" she said to herself, she turned around," Keegan!" she called out to him.

Keegan heard Scotty's voice and felt relief, he followed her voice and walked until he reached the back of the library.

"Oh dear god…" Keegan whispered to himself as he saw Adeline lying on the ground with blood, a lot of it.

Scotty turned around, "Keegan…"her voice sounded vulnerable.

Keegan walked up to her and kneeled next to her and Adeline. Keegan hugged Scotty," Shh, it's okay. It's over now, I got you."

Scotty wiped the tears off her eyes," Adeline needs help. We need to get out of here."

Keegan nodded and carefully picked up Adeline, she looked so vulnerable in his arms. Keegan looked at Scotty and nodded, and the three left the library.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Will walked down the hallways, looking for any kids still remaining in the building. He suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder and he turned, ready to attack if he needed to.

"Relax Schuester it's me." Jeanette said.

Will sighed," Okay, okay sorry," He looked at her," You should get out Jeanette, it's not safe."

"I'm a teacher Will, I'm not leaving. It's my priority to help these kids." Jeanette told him.

Will nodded," Very well, stick with me then."

Jeanette nodded and they jogged down the hallways.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adrian and Aidan were scared for their lives. Damon had shot the ceiling to get them scared which worked.

"Why are you doing this?" Adrian spoke up, looking at the two teen shooters.

The two turned to her," You're really asking that question? This is our revenge! All the hell we've been put through for the past 3 years, now it's your turn." Damon replied.

"So your revenge is to kill innocent teens that did nothing to you?" Adrian asked, she doesn't know why she's doing this. She's only angering them more, and if she keeps talking it might get her killed. But she's not scared.

The two turned red with anger," EVERYONE IS TO BLAME!" Eddy yelled," NOBODY STOOD UP FOR US! NO ONE! EVERYONE DESERVES TO DIE!"

"You're cowards," Adrian said, "You're the ones who are at fault here. You let the bullies get away with this. You let them bring you down and hurt you every day, and you can't even take it. Aidan's been bullied since he started high school by numerous of bullies. Getting slushie facials every day and being made fun of, and he just took it and kept going. He held his head up after every single slushie or mean comment towards him and never let it get to him. You could've talked to Mrs. Schuester, joined a club, a sport, something to get you through and you didn't. High school isn't forever. You just hid built up all this anger and became cowards who didn't stand up to them."

Adrian's conscience kept telling her to shut up because there are two armed teens ready to shoot. But she didn't listen. Aidan sent her a look to just stay quiet but she didn't listen as well.

The two scowled and looked at her angrily, "We wouldn't have to stand up to anyone if they didn't bully us. Stop trying to blame us here when really it's you! I should just kill you now." Damon said, raising his gun up.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The group of officers and the SWAT team walk to the front door of McKinley High, where two officers start forward, the eyes and ears of the group. This wouldn't end until the two boys were either caught or killed. They won't instigate an attack unless the boys do first. It isn't rocket science though. They have bulletproof vests. The boys' are surely armed from the gunshots heard.

Some of the team hovered near doors outside, efficiently securing exits.

While waiting for the announcement, Darrell sees at least a dozen bodies of deceased teenagers, sporting a violent shade of red against their clothes. He sighed. Violence was never the answer to anything, and they were answering it by killing innocent lives.

"Clear," one officer hissed, peering down the hallway. Darrell points.

"Three left, three right, two stay here by the door, and the rest with me. Once you clear this floor, return here and we'll start clearing the classrooms, one by one. Stay alert, do not engage the boys. Try to reason with them, and if they fires first, you have permission to respond. Yes?"

"Yes sir." Many voices chorused and Darrell nodded and walked with the men he had.

Darrell and his team were dashing through the hallways secretly, going classroom by classroom until they reached one.

"Check her pulse." Darrell commanded one of his officers. The officer nodded and checked the girl's pulse.

The officer nodded," She's alive."

"Take her out to get medical help. Now." Darrell commanded the officer.

The officer nodded and picked up the Latina, who was bleeding from her shoulder and thigh, and took her out of the building.

It took the team ten minutes to clear the first floor, and all reassemble near the front entrance of McKinley.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adrian shuts her eyes and waited for the bullet to fire but it never came.

"Wait Damon, I think I hear someone," Eddy looked out the door and sees there's cops coming in," Shit! Damon the cops are getting closer!"

Damon cursed and grabbed Adrian," Take the boy and go outside. "

Eddy nodded and grabbeds Aidan forcefully," Let him go! He didn't do anything!" Adrian exclaimed.

Damon hit her with the end of the gun hard that she felt blood pouring down her face," Shut up!" he looked at Eddy, " let the kid go."

Aidan looked at Adrian, he doesn't want to leave her here with them," Go," Eddy told Aidan. Aidan remained still, looking at Adrian," I said go kid," Eddy said again more forcefully," GO!"

Adrian nodded," It's okay, go. I'll be fine."

Aidan shook his head," I'm staying. I'm staying with you."

Damon scoffed and walked up to the boy, hitting him three times with the end of his gun hard. Causing Aidan to bleed a lot, "Well look at that, someone wants to put on his big boy pants. Stay then, we're about to put a little show for our audience outside anyway."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Santana paced back and forth, Gabe trying to comfort her. Keegan and Adrian were still in there. And she didn't know whether or not they were alive or not. Rowan had come out being carried, and Brittany had left with her. She possibly could end up with only one child—but she wasn't going to think that, she wasn't.

Suddenly a window opened and a gunshot was heard to get everyone's attention and everyone turned towards the window.

Adrian appeared and Damon behind her, the gun aimed at her head. Santana's eyes widened and she started sobbing. This was not happening. This was not happening! Then, another window opened with Eddy holding Aidan the same way Adrian was being held. His eyes scared, yet holding strong. Harmony started crying as she saw her son—on the brink of being shot or not. Rory held Harmony as tears streamed down his blue eyes.

"We have two people held hostage! If you don't want me to shoot their brains out, tell the cops to leave the building right now!" Damon shouted.

Malina started crying as she saw Adrian, she had a busted lip and a purple eye and a large cut in her cheek. Yet she maintained that brave face.

Aidan had a swollen eye and a large cut on his cheek, also maintaining his brave face.

The two shooters shut their windows and they disappeared. The cops began talking through their radios to the officers inside. Everyone was chaotic. When would this end?

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The team had heard the message and now needed to be even more careful on their actions. They cautiously walked through the hallways. Suddenly seeing 3 teenagers, one of them being carried and bleeding.

"Jesus Christ," an officer mumbled before he could stop himself.

"We'll take care of your friend," Darrell said kindly. One man strides past and scooped Adeline up in his arms. Adeline looks frail and vulnerable in the officer's embrace. Keegan hesitantly wants to get Adeline back but he knows she's better with the officer. The officer carrying Adeline disappeared into the hallway to bring her to an ambulance.

Darrell turned to another officer," Escort them out of here." The officer nodded and led the other 2 teens out of the building.

Darrell sighed, he wanted this to end already.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Will and Jeanette walked down the hallways cautiously checking some classrooms to see if there were any students, which there were some that the two told to leave immediately.

They reached suddenly the classroom where Adrian and Aidan were being held captive and stopped dead in their tracks.

Adrian and Aidan looked at them and they looked so vulnerable and scared but they kept their brave face.

Damon and Eddy turned to them and scowled," Don't try to open the door!" Eddy yelled, pointing the gun at them.

Jeanette and Will raised their hands in surrender and Eddy opened the door," Get in." the two walked in, their hands still raised.

"Trying to be the heroes huh?" Damon questioned, the gun still in Adrian's head. Eddy walked back to Aidan and held the gun to his head again.

"We just want to help you. You need to stop this. It's over. The cops are inside and they'll detain you." Will said calmly.

"If you wanted to help us, you would've a long time ago! " Eddy exclaimed.

"And we're sorry, but you need to stop now. This girl and this boy did nothing to you. Let them go." Jeanette said.

Damon pulled Adrian closer to him," Everyone did something to me! They did nothing! They let the bullies bully us and they just watched and laughed! Well it's my turn to laugh." He cocked the gun.

Adrian whimpered and closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet.

"Damon the cops are getting closer," Eddy turned to him," It's time."

Will, Jeanette, Aidan, and Adrian looked confused at the two teens. Damon nodded, "Great...the cops are finally here. Guess my time is up."

He pushed Adrian away and Eddy pushed Aidan away as well. Will tried to grab the two but Damon pointed the gun at him, "Don't," he turned Adrian towards him and Eddy did the same to Aidan," I want you to watch. I want you four to watch. Watch us do our grand finale. If you don't watch we'll shoot you all before we shoot ourselves, and don't think we won't do it!"

"Guys don't do this—" Will tried to reason.

"—SHUT UP! Now watch!" Damon exclaimed.

Will and Jeanette gulped as the two boys put the gun on their heads; Adrian and Aidan looked scared through it all, but did as told and watched.

The two looked at the four and then pulled their triggers. Adrian felt warm blood splash over her face and clothes and body and she jumped. She can never get that out of her mind. _Ever._

Aidan's entire body was filled with Eddy's blood. He can't ever get that out his mind. It will forever haunt him. In his dreams and in his mind.

The two boys were on the floor, blood pouring out of their head. It's over.

Will grabbed Adrian who's shaken up over the whole ordeal. And Jeanette helps Aidan up, his eyes still fixated on Eddy. The cops barged the door open and looked at the four and then at the dead bodies on the floor.

Darrell grabbed his talkie," They're dead. The shooters are dead. It's safe to come in."

"_Roger that."_ The talkie replied.

"Are you guys okay?" Darrell asked.

"We are but the girl and boy need to get medical help. They have big cuts on their cheek." Will said.

Darrell nodded," Come with me."

Ambulance crews searched for wounded kids and staff; coroners examined bodies on the floors.

Darrell offered his hand to Adrian, as if to lead her from the scene and everything in it. Adrian wishes it could be that easy. She'll never forget this day. Nobody will.

"It's all right," Darrell said soothingly, "You're safe. It's over now."

His expression betrays him, she observed. He looked slightly disturbed, even alarmed. Of them. And she and Aidan knows it. The four of them walk out of the classroom.

"_It'll never be over,"_ Aidan thought as they walked out of the building_, "Never."_

Aidan and Adrian noticed Darrell looking at them—repulsed, stricken, as he stared at the grotesque condition of them and their uniform—and walked with him outside.

Outside, Santana, Gabe, and Keegan ran to Adrian and ignore the blood on her and hugged her, "It's okay. It's over now. You're okay." Santana comforted her.

"_It's over. But it's not okay. It'll never be okay._" Adrian thought to herself.

Harmony and Rory hug –ignoring the blood. Aidan's staring out into nothing; he can't get the image out of his mind.

Everybody looked at them, gawking at their condition. Blood all over them. Adrian and Aidan can't face anyone—not even their family, but knows even they're gawking too. Everyone's just looking and watching and staring at them—why were they suddenly the center of all attention?

Both Aidan and Adrian felt the heavy, warm blood on themselves, like a second skin—it mocked them, like a tattoo that won't fade entirely.

They tasted it too—the blood—it lingered around their mouth and they gagged uncontrollably.

"Don't worry!" Darrell assured their family and friends. "It's not their blood!"

Adrian fell to the pavement and vomited, she couldn't hold it in anymore. This. Everything repulsed her. Santana kneeled next to her as she held Adrian's hair from her face, ignoring the sticky blood smearing on her hands.

"It's okay, it's okay it's over now." Santana assured.

Adrian shook her head," It's not. It's not over because I remember!" Adrian exclaimed.

Santana looked at her sympathetically," Come on, let's go. We need to get you to a doctor." Santana helped her daughter up and the 4 go over to an ambulance.

Aidan looked at her and Adrian looked at him, No one will forget this day. Ever.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

When the officers, the paramedics, and the coroners reached the third floor, they see a boy. Holding a cold, dead corpse in his arms. He's staring out into nothing. His eyes lost, sad, and angry.

One of the officers walked up to him," Son, are you okay? Are you injured?"

"_I'm not injured, but I wish I was. And I'll never be okay. Ever._" Mason thought to himself.

Mason shook his head," I'm fine."

The officer nodded," Okay, the coroner needs to take your friend. He needs to inspect her." The officer explained.

Mason looked down on Saphirra, her body cold and lifeless. Never again will he see her smile, or hear her laughter. Or feel her kiss. Never. Because of this day. A tear dropped down his cheek, he doesn't want to let her go. But he knows he has to.

His arms slowly placed Saphirra on the floor, and he let out a sob. He can't believe she's gone. The officer placed his hand on Mason's shoulder," You're doing a good job kid. Come on, let's get out of here." The officer helped the boy up and walked down the hallways. Mason turned his head and a coroner is inspecting Saphirra's body. He held back the tears and turned around.

"_Goodbye love…_" he thought to himself.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Delilah was lying unconscious behind the bushes. She had cuts and bruises all over her. And her foot was twisted in some weird way. The fall had been a hard fall. And the fall knocked her out unconscious.

The officers above her were looking around the dance studio to see if there were any bodies. But instead they saw an open window.

"Oh dear god…" one of the officers trailed off and they jogged over to the window and looked down. Seeing Delilah lying there.

He called over one of his officer and instructed him to get paramedics and get the girl. The officer nodded and ran outside and paramedics took an unconscious Delilah and off for treatment.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The hospital was chaotic. There were doctors and nurses all over the place. Along with stretchers being brought in with injured teenagers. Some of them hanging by a thread.

Everyone was in the waiting room some pacing back and forth. Rachel was crying into Finn's chest, her little girl was once again fighting for her life.

Emma cried while Will paced back and forth. Will sat down next to Emma," Emma calm down—"

"—how do you expect me to calm down Will?" Emma exclaimed," Our son is in critical condition and you expect me to calm down?! I can't lose him Will! I don't want to lose him like I lost our first two children!" she exclaimed, remembering the first two babies she miscarried.

Will sighed and hugged Emma, comforting her best the best he could.

Santana turned to Jake and Marley who were in the waiting room to support their friends," Why are you two here? You can go home; you don't have kids that are hanging by a thread!" Santana spat looking at Tina and Mike, Sugar and Artie, Harmony and Rory, and Kurt and Blaine. The 5 looked down sadly.

"Santana!" Brittany looked at Santana," They're here to support us!"

"Well you know what? Them being here only makes me feel worse! My youngest daughter got shot _twice_! And my oldest daughter was part of a hostage situation and watched two kids _kill themselves_! Their kids are safe and untouched while we have to wait here to see whether our kid lives or not!" Santana yelled.

Quinn stood up," You're not the only one hurt Santana! My son was shot and my daughter is missing! How do you think I feel?" Quinn exclaimed, the police had told them they searched the entire building but Delilah wasn't found.

Rachel looked at them, "My daughter had to go through cancer before this and now she's fighting for her life! How do you expect me to react?" Rachel exclaimed.

Everyone began fighting with each other, until Will stood up and looked at them," Everyone quiet!" he yelled loudly, everyone quieted down and looked at him," Enough now! Fighting isn't going to help with anything! We all need to calm down! Everyone's a mess as it is and this is helping now stop!" Will told them all. Everyone took a seat and quieted down.

A doctor came in suddenly and walked towards them," Who here is guardian to Rowan and Adrianna Lopez-Pierce?" Santana and Brittany stood up immediately and walked towards the doctor.

"We are." Brittany said.

"Your daughter Adrianna sustained minor injuries. Just a couple of stitches for her cheek. She's all cleaned up now and she's fine." The doctor told them.

They let out a sigh of relief as did Malina who was with Beth and they were leaning against a wall.

"And your daughter Rowan lost a lot of blood but we managed to get the bullets out and she's recovering in her room. She'll be fine." The doctor said.

Santana and Brittany nodded," Can we see Rowan and Adrian?"

The doctor nodded," Adrian's in Room 215 and Rowan in 216." Santana, Brittany, Gabe, and Keegan quickly walked towards the rooms to see the two. Malina wanted to go but she felt out of place to do so.

"Now, who here is Connor Puckerman's guardians?" the doctor called out.

Quinn and Puck stood up and walked towards the doctor, "How is he?"

"He's fine. The bullet was able to be taken out but he will require physical therapy. But your son will be fine." The doctor assured.

Quinn and Pucks sighed in relief. Beth did as well. But they were still worried as to where Delilah was.

"He's in room 248 if you want to see him." The doctor told them. Emily was glad to know that Connor was okay.

They immediately went to the room, Nikki in tow. Beth remained where she was though. She couldn't bring herself to go.

"Dorothy Smythe-Karofsky's guardians?" the doctor called out.

The Smythe-Karofsky's walked to the doctor, "Is she okay? Is our Dory okay?" David asked worriedly.

"We were able to get the bullet out. Though she lost a lot of blood so we almost lost her. But she'll be okay—it will take a while for her to recover. She's in room 212." The doctor explained.

The Smythe-Karofsky's nodded gratefully and dashed to Dorothy's room to see her. Grayson was relieved to know she was okay. He cared a lot about the girl.

Harmony and Rory walked up to the doctor," What about our son Aidan Flanagan? Is he okay?" Rory asked.

The doctor looked through his clipboard and nodded," Sustained minor injuries. He's in room 213." The two nodded and walked to the room to see their son.

The doctor sighed," Orion Schuester's guardians?"

Will, Emma, Adara, and Aaron walked over to him," I don't know how to say this but, he was shot 3 times in the back—one of the bullets hit a lung. He lost a lot of blood so his blood sugar is low. Right now, the next 24 hours are crucial. Expect the worst. I'm very sorry."

Emma cried in Will's arms and Adara cried into Aaron's. Aaron held back tears; those bullets should've been for him…

"You can see him but he isn't awake. We have tubes on him so he can breathe. He's in Intensive Care in room 315." The doctor said.

Adara, Will, and Emma walked to Intensive Care. Adara turned to Aaron," Well aren't you coming?" Adara asked.

Aaron shook his head," I'll wait." Adara nodded and caught up to her parents.

The doctor licked his lips nervously," Um, Adeline Hudson's guardians?"

The Hudsons walked towards the doctor," Is she okay?" Rachel asked desperately.

The doctor sighed," she was shot twice in the stomach and it opened one of her intestines, causing internal bleeding. They're still working on her and we almost lost her twice. Expect the worst I'm so sorry."

Rachel sobbed into Finn's chest. While Finn held Rachel from falling to the ground, tears pouring down his cheeks. His little Birdy…Cheryl cried into Oliver's shoulder while Oliver cried into hers.

From behind them, Scotty sobbed, those bullets were meant for her. She should be the one on the brink of death. Not Adeline!

The room was quiet until Mason was escorted in by an officer to the waiting room. Mason looked at the officer," I know these people here. Thanks though, for everything."

The officer nodded," No problem, hang in there kid. And I'm sorry about your friend."

Mason felt his heart ache at remembering Saphirra," I am too."

The officer looked at him sympathetically and walked away. Mason took a seat next to Scotty and looked all around, there were only few New Directions and parents, where were the rest? And where were his parents and siblings? And Adeline? He didn't see her around.

Mason turned to Scotty," Where's everyone?"

Scotty wiped the tears from her eyes," They're seeing their kids. Some of our friends were injured—including your brother. And Delilah's missing."

Mason nodded, wanting to see his brother and worried about Delilah. But his parents were there right now so he didn't want to interrupt. Now, he just felt like looking for his sister.

"Where's Adeline?" Mason asked. Scotty remained quiet and looked away, not wanting to tell Mason of Adeline's condition," Where's Adeline Scotty? Please tell me." Mason pleaded.

Scotty turned to him and tears poured down her cheeks," She's in surgery. They shot her twice in the stomach. They don't know if she's going to make it…" Scotty told him.

Mason felt his fists tighten and a he lump on his throat. They took his Saphirra away, and now they Adeline's on the brink of death as well?

"Please tell me this is all a dream. That tomorrow, I'll wake up and school's school, not a warzone. And that everyone I know won't possibly die, and the ones I lost today will be with the same smiles they always had. Please tell me that Scotty." Mason pleaded, putting his hands on his face.

Scotty placed her hand on his shoulder," I wish I could Mase, I wish I could." Scotty felt tears fall down her cheeks again.

Suddenly Hayden, Tony, and Daniel came walking in the waiting room. They'd gone to the school but the shooting was over by the time they got to Lima.

Mason glared at Hayden while Aaron to Daniel," What the fuck are you doing here?" they said at the same time. To different people of course.

Hayden looked at Mason; he'd never met the guy. Only at Sectionals but the two didn't even glance at each other," To see if my girlfriend's here." Hayden replied calmly.

Mason stood up," Well if you would've gotten here sooner you would know she's in surgery right now! She got shot twice in the stomach and they don't know if she's going to make it!"

Finn stood up and looked at Mason," Mason calm down…" Finn told him, but Mason ignored him.

Hayden's eyes widened," W-what? I would've—I would've gotten here sooner but I've come all the way from Westerville—"

Mason scoffed,"—there's something called speeding bitch!"

Hayden looked at him with a dirty look," What the hell is wrong with you? You don't even know me!"

"I know you're a pretty crappy boyfriend!" Mason yelled.

Finn stepped in between the two," You two stop! Fighting isn't going to solve anything. Now stop this or get out!" Finn exclaimed. The two sent each other dirty looks and sat down in opposite directions.

Aaron approached Daniel, not wanting to cause a big commotion like Mason and Hayden did," What the hell are you doing here?"

"I drove them over here because they asked me to…and I wanted to see you." Daniel replied calmly.

Aaron rolled his eyes," Well I don't want to see you." Aaron said and he walked away from the senior.

Tony walked over to Malina and Beth who were surprised to see him," Tony what are you doing here?" Malina asked.

"Daniel and Hayden wanted to come so I tagged along. I wanted to see if Delilah was around but I haven't seen her, where is she?" Tony asked.

Malina and Beth sent each other a look. Beth certainly didn't want to say her sister was missing," Tony…she's missing. They couldn't find her inside the school. "Malina told him calmly.

Tony felt a lump in his throat, she was missing? "Wha—what? But…I was just talking to her this morning."

"I know, but they assume she was either killed and hidden or she escaped the school." Malina replied. She could see Beth look down, wanting to hide the tears.

Tony stepped back, his head was spinning. Delilah couldn't possibly be dead. Who would want to kill someone as sweet as her? This was all too much for him.

Malina put her arm around Tony," They'll find her Tony…don't worry."

Tony really wanted to believe his sister but he couldn't. He nodded to her and simply waited. Waited for any news.

Puck came walking back to the waiting room, when he saw Mason sitting there he quickly ran to his son," Mason!" he hugged his son who simply stared at the ground," You're alive! Thank god!" Puck exclaimed. Mason wished he wasn't though.

Suddenly the same doctor came back in the waiting room," Is anyone related to or guardian of Delilah Puckerman?" the doctor called out. Tony's ears perked up and looked at the doctor. Grayson's ear perked up as well, wanting to hear the news of his girlfriend.

Puck stood up and walked to the doctor," I'm her father, why? Did you find her?" Puck asked hopefully.

The doctor nodded," Police officers found her behind some bushes. They think she may have fallen from the second floor. She sustained some injuries. But not major ones. She sprained her ankle quite badly but she didn't break it so she'll be fine. She's awake now and you can see her, she's in room 220." Puck nodded and looked at Mason.

"Are you coming Mase?" Puck asked.

Mason nodded and stood up. Puck then looked at Beth," Hey Beth, do you want to see your sister?" Puck asked.

Beth looked up and nodded, she wanted to make sure Delilah was okay. She felt more comfortable around Puck than Quinn. She had said some very harsh words to her and she couldn't even look at her in the eye. The 3 left and went to Delilah's room to see her.

The doctor walked to the Hudsons," Mr. and Mrs. Hudson?" The doctor spoke up.

Finn and Rachel stood up," Yes? Is she okay now?" Finn and Rachel asked desperately.

The doctor shook his head," She just got out of surgery but she's in very critical condition. The next 24 hours are very crucial on her. Don't get your hopes up. I'm sorry. She's unconscious but she's in room 316 if you'd like to see her."

Rachel cried in Finn's chest while Cheryl and Oliver cried on each other's shoulder. They hoped to whoever was up there that Adeline would make it. The 4 walked to the intensive care unit where Adeline was. This day would end eventually, but not for those who were there. This day will never end.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

After Brittany, Santana, Keegan, and Gabe left Adrian's room. Adrian was all alone. She didn't say one word to them. Nothing. She just stared out at the window and looked outside. She didn't have Damon's blood on her anymore. But she could swear she still felt in on her. In her mind, it's always going to be stained on her. The events that happened today repeated in her head, from beginning to end. Like a never ending movie. A horror movie.

The door opened and Malina walked in, she had to see Adrian. She just wanted to see for herself that she was okay and she could calm down at least a little.

"Hey." Malina greeted, sitting on Adrian's bed. Adrian said nothing and continued staring out the window. Malina looked at her sympathetically," I-I wanted to make sure you were okay. But I can see physically you are, but mentally and emotionally you aren't."

Adrian said nothing still but agreed with what Malina said, she was scarred.

Malina bit her lip," If you want me to leave, I'll go. I'd understand if you want to be alone." Malina stood up to leave, only to have her hand grabbed by Adrian.

"Don't. Please stay with me." Adrian said in the lowest of voices.

Malina nodded," I'll stay the whole night if you want me to."

Adrian nodded," Please." She whispered.

Malina nodded and sat on Adrian's bed, holding her hand to show her she wasn't leaving. And she wasn't. The two were just quiet. Holding each other's hands. That was enough for them.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron sat on a chair next to a sleeping Orion. The only sounds in the room are the steady breathing from the 2 and the various machines hooked up to Orion.

It was around 3 in the morning, and other than the parents of the teens injured, everyone else had left. But Aaron refused to sleep. He felt so guilty over this. Orion would've been fine if he hadn't been around, or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

The window let it a soft white glow into the room and Aaron kept looking at the moon feeling depressed. He wished it was him in that bed, not Orion; he didn't deserve any of this.

Aaron's eyes drifted over to the unconscious Orion, his curls still curly and his face looked very calm and relaxed. Aaron tried to block out the image of Orion when he was bleeding in the floor of the school, with no luck. He looked at Orion's face, a deep regret settling in his stomach like a rock.

"Do you remember when you called me strong at school earlier?" He asked Orion, obviously not expecting an answer, but just wanting to talk, "We'll I'm not," he continued, "I'm not strong, or brave, or any other front I put up," he said bringing himself down . Orion snored softly, making Aaron smile, if only for about 3 seconds, "I guess I'll always be that same shy kid you met 3 years ago huh?"

_A 13 year old Aaron stood at the door to this stranger's house. He and his parents had just moved from L.A to Lima, Ohio. Aaron had always heard stories from his parents about it, but that doesn't mean he was too happy to move here._

_The door opened and Mr. Schue, curly as ever, opened the door, a huge smile came on his face, "Mercedes! Sam! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Then he looked down and smiled, "I'm guessing this is your son?"_

_Mercedes smiled while Sam rubbed Aaron's hair,"Yup! My own blood, Aaron Michael Evans" Sam said. Mr. Schue shook Aaron's hand, and they were invited inside._

_Mr. Schue then introduced Aaron to his wife Emma, and his kids, the then 11 year old Adara who had those same bright blue eyes, but a bold red color and 13 year old Orion who had those same old blue eyes and shaggy, curly hair. Aaron couldn't help but stare at Orion. At this point in time he was still in the closet, but he felt so...mesmerized looking at the curly haired boy. _

_When Orion offered a smile back, Aaron blushed and looked down. At this point in time he was also very shy, and lacked a lot of self-confidence. He was scrawny, short, and his hair was just a flat and un-styled mess. Orion had invited him to his room, which Aaron accepted. _

_When they were there, Orion showed Aaron all the little buildings and building blue prints he liked to draw. _

_Aaron smiled, "These are really good!" Aaron complimented._

_Orion smiled, "Thanks...do you have something you like to do?"_

_Aaron shrugged, "I...like to sing..."_

_Orion smiled, "Sing for me!"_

_Aaron jumped, "Right now?"_

_Orion rolled his eyes playfully, "Of course!" Aaron was a little apprehensive at first, but after a few seconds opened his mouth,_

_**Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,**_

_**But I really need you near me to**_

_**Keep my mind off the edge**_

_**If I wanted to leave I would have left by now**_

_**But you're the only one that knows me**_

_**Better than I know myself!**__ Aaron belted loudly_

_Orion just looked at Aaron and shouted , "THAT WAS AWESOME! How did you do that with your voice!?"_

_Aaron blushed and just shrugged ,"I could always do that, my mom helped though."_

_Orion just smiled, "We should totally be best friends!"_

_Aaron laughed, "Yeah! Best friends!"_

Aaron smiled at the memory; it was always sweet to think about how young and cute they were. Aaron looked up at the full moon and after taking a deep breath began to sing,

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_, Aaron sang to Orion.

_My neighbors think_

_I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I had_

_You're all I had,_ he sang sadly while moving toward the window.

_At night when the stars_

_Light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon_

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or Am I a fool who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?,_ Aaron sang with so much raw emotion.

_Ohoooo..._

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad_

_Yeah I've gone mad_, Aaron sang gently.

_But they don't know what I know_

_Cause when the Sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah they're talking back_

_Ohhh_

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon_

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?_ , Aaron sang while moving next to Orion's bed

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

_(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)_

_Ho oh ohh, ooh ooooh, _Aaron sang while crying softly.

_'Cause every night_

_I'm talking to the moon!_ , Aaron belted, not caring if he disturbed someone.

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?,_ Aaron sang while sitting down next to Orion again.

_Ohoooo..._

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away..._ Aaron finished.

Aaron then kissed Orion's forehead before laying his head down on his bed side, Orion would want him to get some sleep...but he couldn't see himself getting any until he knew Orion was okay.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Mason walked down the intensive care unit. He wanted to see Adeline. His parents insisted he and Nikki go home and get some rest. But the two had said no. He wanted to know if Adeline was okay. His siblings were thankfully but Adeline wasn't and he needed to see her.

"314…_" _he said to himself as he passed the room," 315…" he passed by that room, seeing Orion hooked up to many machines and Aaron lying beside him, he sent a sympathetic look to them and continued walking, "316." He stopped in front of Adeline's room. Not knowing whether to open the door or not. Nobody was in there but he was scared to see her. See her on the brink if either life or death.

He gained up all the courage he still had in him and put his hands on the doorknob and opened the door. Mason could hear the beeping of machines. And the short breathings of Adeline. He walked all the way in, his heart breaking at seeing Adeline hooked up to all sorts of machines, the machines that were keeping her alive.

He walked closer to her and kneeled beside her bed," Hey Adeline…" he greeted sadly. He knew he wouldn't get an answer back. But he just wanted to talk to her," Scotty told me what happened…" he held back the tears wanting to fall," A-and I wish I was in your place instead. You've gone through so much crap in your life, I wish you didn't. "

Mason remained quiet, the only sound being made was him breathing and the machines hooked up to Adeline," I want to tell you something," Mason took a deep breath," I should tell you…Saphirra died today," he paused," I found her, she was shot in the chest. I watched her die…but she told me things before she passed away," Mason looked at Adeline," she told me to be with you. She knew I had feelings for you and she said that she wanted us to be together. And that I should love you the way I use to love her. And I want to Adeline; you don't know how much I want to. But you're with someone…and I think he could love you more than I ever could," Mason grabbed Adeline's hand and held it," Anyone could love you better than I could. I'm nothing but some jerk that's got nothing going in his life than being a future Lima Loser. And you don't deserve that. I don't deserve you," he looked at Adeline," To be honest Adeline, I do like you—love you actually. I loved Saphirra, don't get me wrong. She was my first love and everything. But you…you're special. You got talent and perseverance to be as amazing as your mom. I like that about you. No, I _love_ that," Mason turned quiet," You know Saphirra sang too. She was a good singer. She wasn't as amazing as you but her voice was still beautiful," Mason closed his eyes," I miss her."

Mason bit his lip and stayed quiet for a moment," I can't lose you Adeline. Your family can't lose you. They need you, everyone needs you. Even Bernie needs you," Mason paused, "And now that we're talking about Bernie, I should tell you that I got him for you. I wanted to pay you back for what I did and that was my gift to you," Mason looked at Adeline and started crying," Please don't leave me too Adeline…please…please…don't leave me." Mason cried. He didn't want to lose two people he loved. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

Mason looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Adeline. He took a deep breath and began to sing,

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate, _Mason sang to Adeline, touching his heart with his free hand.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you, _Mason sang, getting up and walking around the room.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around, _Mason walked around in circles, looking at Adeline.

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down, _Mason sang.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_And I'll look after you, _Mason sang, putting raw emotion into the song. He's never poured his heart and soul into a song until today.

Mason sang, walking back to Adeline, _If ever there was a doubt_

_My love she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_(After you)_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own, _Mason belted, forgetting he was in a hospital.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, _Mason finished the song and looked at Adeline.

"Whether we're together or not Adeline, I'll look after you." He kissed her hand and suddenly heard someone clap. He turned his head and by the doorway, Aaron was standing there.

"That was good." Aaron complimented.

"How much did you hear?" Mason asked, hoping he didn't hear everything.

"I just walked in. I only heard you sing the ending." Aaron replied.

"Oh."

"You really love her don't you?" Aaron questioned.

Mason nodded," Yes."

"Then why aren't you with her?"

"Saphirra."

"Why are you even with her? She's kind of a bitch sometimes just saying." Aaron said.

"Don't say that about her."

"I'm just saying she—"

"—she's dead," Mason cut in, looking at Aaron," She died in the shooting."

Aaron's eyes widened in shock, she was dead? Now he felt bad for saying those things," I'm sorry Mason, I didn't know."

"No you didn't. And you didn't know her like I did. Do you want to know why she was such a bitch? She was guarded. Her parents were barely around; they were always on business trips. She was always alone. I doubt her parents even know she's dead. But if you looked behind those walls she kept you could see a scared and vulnerable girl who just wanted to be loved…and I tried to give her that." Mason told him.

"So that's why you wouldn't break up with her." Aaron said in realization.

Mason nodded," If I left her, then she'd have no one who would love her…"

"But you hurt Adeline along the way."

"I know."

Aaron put his hands on his pockets," So what are you going to do now that she's gone?"

Mason shrugged his shoulders," I don't know…"

"Are you going to try to get Adeline back?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know. She's dating someone. He treats her better than I could." Mason replied.

"Are you sure about that? I've seen the way you two look at each other. And she doesn't look at any other guy the way she looks at you. If you open your eyes, you'd see just how much she loves you Mason. And just how much you two are meant to be." Aaron said to him, looking at Adeline and then Mason.

Mason looked at Adeline, did she really? "She deserves better than me."

Aaron sighed as he walked towards the door and opened it," Open your eyes Mason, you may think you aren't good enough, but you are." Aaron then left and walked back to Orion's room. Leaving Mason to do a lot of thinking himself. He laid his head on Adeline's bed, he wanted to forget. Forget everything.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Morning came and the "McKinley Massacre" made headlines. All across the country, everyone paid respects to the horrible tragedy. This shooting became one of the most deadly high school shootings alongside Columbine and Connecticut. The "McKinley Massacre" claimed the lives of 72 people and injured 42 others.

Nobody could believe a small town would have a shooting happened, and it did. Lima would never be the same again. It would be known as the place where the "McKinley Massacre" occurred.

Damon and Eddy's parents have been confined to their homes, people around town have thrown rocks, eggs, and other things to their windows, spray-painted their homes, and yelled crass words to them. The effect of Damon and Eddy's shooting, their parents were made outcasts. Just like they were.

Tons of flowers, pictures, and tiny memorials were put in front of the school to those who have died in the shooting. And those fighting for their lives well, they prayed for them because that's all they could do.

McKinley is being re-done. Major damages were done but they've started constructions already. They're even doing a memorial for the victims of the McKinley Massacre. It's a fountain in the courtyard with all the victims' names engraved on the fountain.

No one would be able to get past this tragic event, especially for those who were at the shooting. The McKinley Massacre would forever be remembered in everyone's minds. Small town, big massacre.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Santana and Brittany had just left Rowan. They were on her since they first arrived in her room and that was yesterday. She really just wanted to be alone. Everything that happened to her replayed in her mind, the gunshots…the laughs…the torture…and she couldn't help but know that if she wouldn't have made fun of them all the time, then there's a higher chance none of this would have happened. Her friends wouldn't be fighting for their lives, and a lot of lives could have been spared. But it still happened and she was still on a hospital bed.

The door opened and Rowan sighed," Mami I said to take a break! You've been up on me all—"it wasn't her mami Santana though. It was Ethan. Inside she's really happy to see him. She didn't think she'd see him again truthfully.

But she didn't want to show it so she put on her bitch face and looked at him," What are you doing here?"

Ethan sat down next and sees her arm wrapped up and her thigh as well," Does it hurt?"

Rowan was about to say a hurtful remark like, "No Ethan, I just got shot and it feels painless and I'm super okay!" but she just bit her tongue and sighed," A little, but I'll manage. I just hate that I can't be in the cheerios for a while…"

Ethan nodded and pulled out comic books from his back pocket and handed them to her, "Here, so you're not completely bored in this place."

Rowan smiled slightly," Thanks…"

Ethan stood up and headed for the door and turned to her," I know you don't really care, but…I'm really happy you're okay Rowan." And Ethan left.

Rowan just smiled there like a goofball. Ethan really cared about her…and she had to admit, she did too.

Suddenly Santana walked in, "All right the food here is crappy so I came back. I'll eat later—"Santana noticed her daughter smiling like an idiot," –What's wrong with you, did they give you pain medication and it made you ditzy?"

Rowan shook her head and smiled," Nothing mami."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Connor was alone in his room, he was happy to be alive…unlike others who didn't make it. He still couldn't believe what had happened the previous day.

The door opened and Emily's head peeked out the door," Hey." She smiled softly.

Connor smiled, happy to see Emily," Hey."

"I'm glad you're okay. I was really worried." Emily said. Connor smiled, she cared.

The two remained silent, and Emily sat on Connor's bed. It was an awkward silence. They were still exes and it was still awkward….

"So, does it hurt? "Emily asked.

Connor shook his head," Not really. I'm fine though."

"That's good, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Emily replied.

Connor blushed," So you care?"

"Of course I do. Look Connor, we may be broken up but that doesn't mean I stopped caring." Emily told him.

Connor smiled," I haven't either."

The blonde blushed, "Thank you."

The two looked at each other until Emily looked away," I—uh—I should let you rest. I'll see you later Connor."

Connor disappointingly nodded," Okay."

Without thinking, she kissed his cheek and turned red at what she did and left. Leaving Connor smiling.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Ellie was sitting next to Dorothy, who was complaining about the entire room and pretty much anything.

"God why do I need to have to be given oxygen? I'm a singer; I can hold notes longer than this damn thing can give me to breathe." Dorothy complained, touching the tube put on her nose so she could breathe. She couldn't stand the hospital at all—and Ellie wasn't comfortable here either but she was just here for her sister.

"It's for your own good Dory, stop complaining." Ellie told her.

"But they don't even have good music on! How am I supposed to entertain myself when most of the music makes no sense! I have not heard one show tune in my stay here and I will file a complaint the moment I get out of this hell hole!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Ellie rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled at her sister's over dramatic ways. Suddenly the door opened and it was Grayson who smiled softly," Hey Dory, Ellie."

Ellie looked at Dory and smiled," Hey Grayson, I was just leaving." Ellie stood up and sent a wink to Dory. And Dorothy rolled her eyes.

The two were then alone and Grayson sat next to her," How do you feel?"

"Fine. Being in the hospital sucks though. And I just want to go home." Dorothy said, and by home she meant Chicago. Especially when Eli called her freaking out when he heard what happened. And pretty much had a heart attack when he found out Dorothy was shot. She really missed him and the windy city.

Grayson nodded," Don't worry Dory; you'll be home before you know it."

Dorothy smiled softly, "Hopefully." The two remained quiet," I actually never got the chance to thank you. You saved my life Grayson. If you weren't there when you were, I would not be in a hospital bed, I would be in a body bag. So thank you, you're literally my hero."

Grayson blushed and smiled," I would never let a friend die on me—especially the ones I care for."

Dorothy smiled, he cared about her.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aidan was in his room, he still couldn't get the scene off his mind. He still felt the blood on him; he could still taste it in his mouth. He doesn't think he can forget that day. Everything was forever implanted on his mind.

"Aidan?" a sweet voice called to him.

He looked up and Dani was standing there, a tape in her hands," Dani."

She hugged him and some tears poured down her cheeks," When I heard what happened I was so scared that something happened to you. I-I didn't want to imagine losing you."

Aidan smiled softly and they broke of the hug," I'm fine." He lied, he wasn't fine. Physically yes. Mentally and emotionally. No.

Dani nodded, and Aidan wiped her tears and she smiled, "I-I b-brought you a mix-tape—call me old fashioned but I like them. I made it for you. I hope it makes you feel a bit better. "Dani told him, handing him the mix tape.

Aidan took the tape and smiled," Thanks. This is really sweet."

Dani blushed," Well I try."

The two began talking, and for a little while, Aidan forgot what happened and just focused his attention on Dani—she made him forget. Even if it was only for a little while, everything.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Delilah was in her in her hospital bed, she had cuts and scratches on her, and her ankle was sprained which meant no dancing for a while. That killed her. But what scared her most was the fact that she almost died. If she would've gotten out of the dance studio earlier, she would've been on that list of victims herself. And that's what had her feeling uncomfortable.

The door opened and Tony walked in awkwardly and nervously," Hey." He greeted nervously.

"Hi."

The two remained quiet, and Tony played with the buttons of his blazer it was an awkward silence until Tony noticed Delilah uncomfortable.

"Are you okay? I thought the doctor said you and your brother were fine." Tony spoke up.

Delilah looked up to him and started crying, "I-I almost died! Not by the fall, but before that. I-I s-saw the shooting start. And if I would've gone out of that dance studio just a bit earlier, I would not even be talking to you right now." Delilah hugged herself while she cried.

Tony didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to say or what to do to stop her from crying. He wasn't good in these types of situations but he really wanted to comfort her so he'd push through it.

He sat down on her bed, hesitantly and nervously wrapping his arms around her. He wanted to make her feel better…and he knew a song his mom and he use to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light, _Tony sang softly to Delilah.

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight, _Tony sang gently, Delilah looked at him as he sang. He was trying to comfort her.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down, _Tony sang, Delilah had stopped crying and watched him sing.

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound, _Tony stopped singing and smiled softly at her.

"Why did you sing that song?" Delilah asked.

Tony licked his lips," My mom and I use to sing that song when I was younger."

"Use to?"

"She um—she died." He stuttered, not feeling comfortable of talking about the sad death of his mother.

Delilah looked down apologetically," I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Thank you though, for singing that song. I know that song must be very special to you, and I know how you don't feel comfortable showing love to a person—I don't know why but I won't ask—and it's touching to know you tried for me." Delilah told him gratefully. No one outside her family has ever tried so hard to comfort her like Tony did.

Tony turned red and smiled," No problem."

The two grew silent, and Tony realized he was _still_ holding her. He slowly let go," I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was still holding you." Tony apologized.

Delilah shook her head," It's okay. It felt good actually." She told him.

"O-oh." He chuckled nervously.

Delilah giggled," You don't have to be nervous around me Tony, we're friends aren't we."

Tony nodded," Yeah…friends." He suddenly noticed something different about Delilah, she had pretty eyes…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adara was sitting at Orion's bedside. He's recovered a lot since the incident, but he's still not awake yet, and it had been a week and Adara was scared. She didn't want to imagine not having Orion around, she needed her big brother.

She was lost in thought, when she heard groaning on the bed. She saw Orion wake up and look at her smiling," Hey Dara..." He said weakly.

Adara smiled, tears gleaming in her eyes and she hugged Orion. She started sobbing and hugging her brother tighter, "I thought I-I was going to l-lose you!"

Orion smiled, "I'm okay Dara, but you're hurting me."

She pulled away and started wiping her tears, "Sorry. I'm just happy"

Orion smiled, "So where's Aaron?"

Adara smiled, "I'll get him!" Before leaving the room.

About a minute later, Adara burst into the room dragging Aaron behind her. Aaron stopped when he saw Orion awake and okay.

Orion just waved and said, "Hi Aaron."

Aaron glared, walked over to Orion, and smacked him upside the head. Orion flinched, "Ow! What was that—"Orion stopped when he saw Aaron crying.

"Never do that again! I was so worried, I thought you were going to die!" Aaron exclaimed.

Orion pulled Aaron down to kiss him gently, "I'm sorry, but at least we're okay right?"

Aaron smiled, "Yeah, we're all okay."

While Aaron and Adara brought Orion up to date on what happened while he was out. When Orion's parents burst through the door.

Emma started crying and ran over to hug her son, "MY BABY!"

Emma started fussing over Orion and he shouted, "Dad help!"

Will smiled, eyes brimming with tears," Let her be son, we're just glad you're okay." Orion just rolled his eyes with a smile while his mom started feeding him.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Mason was awake, looking at Adeline. He had been at the hospital every day since she got here and that was almost a week and a half ago. And he didn't want to leave until she was better.

He grabbed her hand and held it, just holding her hand was a comfort to him. After losing Saphirra, he felt emotionally fried. He didn't even know what to feel anymore he was just…numb.

Suddenly, he felt Adeline's hand twitch. He looked down on her hand and then to her, her eyes were slowly fluttering opening until they were fully open. She looked around the room confused.

A smile crept up his face," A-Adeline?" he stuttered, he couldn't believe she had woken up.

"Whe—where am I?" Adeline asked in a raspy voice.

"You're at the hospital." He answered.

"Why?" she asked," What happened?"

"You were shot Adeline. You were shot twice in the stomach." Mason told her.

Adeline's eyes widened and she turned to Mason with scared eyes," Scotty! Is Scotty okay?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"She's fine Adeline; she's just a mess because she's worried about you." Mason replied, his eyes sad.

Adeline nodded and noticed his sadness," Are you okay Mason? What's wrong—and don't even think of lying to me!"

Mason bit his lip and tears streamed down his face," Saphirra's dead. She died in the shooting."

Adeline looked at him sympathetically," I'm so sorry Mason."

"I'm going to get the doctor and your parents and tell them you're awake." Mason said as he stood up, not wanting to talk about Saphirra's death and left the room.

Adeline laid there, still trying to process what was going on. The last thing she remembered was Scotty screaming her name after two bullets rang out. But everything went black after that.

"SHE'S AWAKE?! OH MY GOD FINN COME ON!" she heard her mother's voice yell loudly.

The door burst open and Rachel smiled and cried at the same time," Oh my Birdy you're awake!" Rachel sobbed.

Finn kissed his daughter's forehead as tears streamed down his face," I'm so happy to see your eyes Addie."

"Mom, dad calm down." She smiled a little.

Rachel laughed," Let me have my moment Ada you almost died!" Rachel hugged her daughter.

"Where are Oliver and Cheryl?" Adeline asked.

"We sent them home. But they'll come see you don't worry." Finn assured.

Adeline nodded and Scotty walked shyly in tears brimming in her eyes," Well aren't you going to hug your cousin Scotty?" Adeline asked.

Scotty hugged Adeline and cried," I-I thought you were going to d-die Adeline! I was so scared we were going to lose you!" Scotty sobbed.

Adeline rubbed Scotty's back," Hey, I'm fine now. You can't get rid of me _that_ easily."

Scotty chuckled," I'm glad you're okay."

"I am too."

The doctor was surprised to see her awake. He says it's a miracle she's even awake. He thought she wouldn't make it, but she did. And her parents simply cried for joy as they saw their daughter had fought through yet another obstacle in her life. She was their little fighter.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Weeks passed, and the McKinley Massacre was still all over the news. And nobody could move on. Damon and Eddy's parents left Lima. They couldn't stand being confined in their homes and being outsiders any longer.

McKinley re-opened, though many students and teachers were scared to go back. But everything was back to normal…sort of.

Most McKinley students either see Mrs. Schuester or are seeing a therapist after the shooting—especially Aidan and Adrian who now have a scar on their cheeks that will mark them, now they can never forget when they see the scar on their cheek. And those that almost lost their lives talk to Mrs. Schuester or see a therapist as well.

Security is stricter now, policemen are patrolling the school and locker checks were daily now. Things changed but for the better.

Some of the New Directions went back to school, but some that sustained injuries still remained in the hospital.

Rowan was out from the hospital, though because she was shot in her thigh and shoulder, the doctor told her she had to wait a bit before she can go back to school.

Connor is back at school though—in crutches and doing a lot of physical therapy but he's getting better.

Delilah's back at school too, with crutches as well but she'll get better soon. Some of the scratches and cuts are scars now though. One on her arm and one on her forehead. Some others around her body. Now she wasn't just insecure about her body, but about her scars as well.

Orion was still in the hospital, he has to use crutches to get around. But he's told to stay in bed as much as possible but he's so stubborn he doesn't listen.

Dorothy is almost released from the hospital, she can breathe on her own now. But the doctors said she has to stay in bed as much as possible, and she needs to be in a wheelchair while her wound heals.

Adeline is also still in the hospital, she's told to stay in bed all the time. But if she wants to move around, she needs to use a wheelchair while her insides heal.

Everyone was scarred, whether it was physically, emotionally, or mentally, they're always going to remember the McKinley Massacre.

This day, the memorial service for the lives lost in the shooting and the opening of the fountain. It was named, "Serenity Fountain". It was named that because of the victims that are now resting in peace up there and that no one will forget them.

Upon the insistence of Mr. Schue, he convinced Principal Henley to let them perform a song at the memorial. And Principal Henley said yes, though he's not a fan of glee club, he let it slide just this once.

So everyone, even Dorothy, Orion, and Adeline were in the courtyard for the memorial service. Both Adeline and Dorothy in wheelchairs and Orion with his crutches.

The New Direction girls had on a white lace dress, white flats, silver flower earrings, a white flower ring, a white flower clip, a silver cuff bracelet, curled hair, light make-up, and white nails. The boys had a white shirt, black pants, gray-white shoes, and black and white suspenders. The two had a gold cross on their necks and were holding a white bouquet of flowers.

Everyone was dressed in black and crying, it was depressing to be here but they had to pay their respects. Principal Henley stood in front of them and spoke into the microphone," Hello students, parents, staff, and citizens. We're gathered here today to pay our respects and honor those who died on January 4th, 2036 the day now known as, the McKinley Massacre. We come to remember them for their lives cut short and for their bravery. And to show that we will always remember that day, we have created a fountain, not just any fountain, a fountain with all the names of the victims lost in the McKinley Massacre. So we can always remember them and never forget." Gregory spoke.

You could hear the quiet sobs of the audience and the sad looks they had on their faces.

Principal Henley continued, "Now, this fountain is called the "Serenity Fountain". To honor those resting in peace and who shall be remembered. "

Everyone looked towards the fountain it was grey stone. And you could hear the peaceful stream of the water running down from the top to the bottom of the fountain.

"We will now have the New Directions perform a song for the memorial service to honor those lost." Gregory said before nodding to Will.

Will looked at his kids'," Are you guys ready?"

They all nodded, Showtime. But it wasn't a happy occasion.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need, _Grayson sang, as the New Directions harmonized.

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse, _Aidan sang softly, feeling tears in his blue eyes.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace, _Mason sang, thinking about Saphirra as he sang. Her name was on that fountain and he wished it wasn't.

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?, _Jonathan sang.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you, _Delilah and Gabe sang angelically.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go, _Izzy sang holding her brother's hand as she sang.

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth, _Cheryl and Aaron sang.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you, _Rowan and Ethan sang, Ethan looking at Rowan who had tears streaming down her face.

The New Directions swayed back and forth as they sang the heart-wrenching song. This song was about wanting to fix a person, yet most of them felt that they could never be fixed.

_Tears stream down on your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I..., _All the New Directions harmonized.

Everyone held each other's hands while they sang together, _Tears stream down on your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_

_(Ooooooo)_

_And ignite your bones_

_(Oooooo), _they all sang together in harmony.

_And I will try to fix you…_

**And done! What did you think? Please leave it in a review of what you thought. The picture of the fountain is in my tumblr page, and the link is in my FanFiction Profile. The outfits worn in the "Fix You" Performance is in my tumblr and polyvore.**

**Songs:**

**Talking to the Moon- Bruno Mars**

**Look after You- The Fray**

**Fix You- Coldplay**


	18. Spreading The Magic

_So here's what you missed on Glee:_

_**So the old New Directions have all seemed to find their way back to Lima yay! Or nay? But they didn't come alone but with their kids'! Whoa! So Mr. Schue thought it would be his chance to redeem the New Directions of being National show choir championships. They haven't won Nationals since Jeanette Sylvester was in it. Who's by the way Sue Sylvester's daughter, cheerleading coach. Anyway, and most of the kids' auditioned and were either forced or not, sucks to be them! And the new New Directions are actually pretty good. Who knows? They could beat Vocal Adrenaline who's actually being run by Beth Corcoran who is Shelby Corcoran's adoptive daughter and Puck and Quinn's baby they gave up sophomore year. Talk about awkward…Then there's Jesse who has two kids' of his own. Malina St. James, a Brazilian hottie who's the lead of Vocal Adrenaline and is dating someone from rival group New Directions Adrian Lopez-Pierce, yikes! Then there's Tony St. James, a shy and quiet Warbler with a big voice and lead. He's become besties with Delilah Puckerman who's in the New Directions as well? Is it me or does the St. James kids' really like New Direction kids'? So then there's Annie Hummel-Anderson and Gabe Lopez-Pierce who use to not like each other but then like liked each other and ended up dating so now they're really happy. But then there Nikki Puckerman and Cheryl Hudson who really hated each other but ended up liking each other and now they're dating. Opposites attract? Not in the case of Adeline Hudson and Mason Puckerman who have on and off feelings for each other. They like and hate each other at the same time. Mason had—or had a girlfriend named Saphirra and they dated for 2 years. So he played with Adeline time and time again until she grew done with it and started dating a Warbler named Hayden Harrison. A British cutie. Now the two have gone separate ways but they still really like each other so can they find their way together again? Who knows? Then we have Aaron Evans and Orion Schuester who have been friends since they were 13, Aaron really likes Orion but Orion was conflicted about his feelings for him so the two were on the rocks at that time, but on Christmas they got together yay! Then we have Delilah who's really insecure about herself and is second guessing herself…aww…but she found love! Golden boy Grayson Abrams who rivaled with Aidan Flanagan until Aidan found love of his own, he's got the hots for Dani Ambrose who's part of Vocal Adrenaline but they're really good friends. But would they be more than friends? I don't know! So then there are Adara Schuester and Oliver Hudson, Ollie liked Adrian. Adara liked Ollie. He didn't like her, she got hurt. Now the two can't even look at each other…or maybe they do they just don't want to admit it. So these two are hanging by a thread. But not as much as Rowan Lopez-Pierce and Ethan Chang who like each other a lot but Rowan's afraid of her popularity going from top to rock bottom. Funny for a closeted comic book nerd. Which hurts Ethan a lot. The Smythe-Karofsky's have recently moved to Lima with 3 kids! Jonathan Smythe-Karofsky, Elizabeth Smythe-Karofsky, and Dorothy Smythe-Karofsky. Jonathan is a Tony award winning teen who's overly cocky and often fights with Aaron. But you can't deny the kids' talent and charisma! Then we have Ellie who's painfully shy but sweet. And with a beautiful voice. And then we have Dorothy Smythe-Karofsky, a girl with big dreams to make it on Broadway, and boy does she have a voice! She's a triple threat! And then we have the Puckermans, Jake and Marley, who moved to Lima recently. This couple brought along their 4 kids! Alexander Puckerman, Samantha Puckerman, Benjamin Puckerman, and Thomas Puckerman. Alex is a closeted gay who recently made friends with Aaron. Then we have Sam who's a tomboy and just one of the boys! Always causing ruckus around her. Then we have Ben, a photographer who seems to have his heart reeled on Ellie who he took a picture of, guess a picture lasts longer huh Ben? Then we have little Tommy who's 5 and a total sweetheart who's always hiding behind Marley and Jake. But let's not forget of our once It couple Emily Hummel-Anderson and Connor Puckerman who were once the power couple of McKinley until Emily really wanted to meet her mom and Connor was against it. The two fought and broke up, now they're not together but it's too clear they still like each other. Also let's not forget that Principal Figgins retired, quickly being replaced by Principal Gregory Henley who has two kids' of his own, residential bad girl, Izzy Henley. And goody two-shoes, Christian Henley. Principal Henley believes arts don't matter and academics should be the number one priority, they even got the uniforms to prove it, damn you Henley! So not so long ago, McKinley went through possibly the biggest thing in the history of history! A school shooting. Killing the lives of 72 people and injuring 42 others. Saphirra being one of the lives lost. Let's not forget Rowan, Connor, Adeline, Orion, Delilah and Dorothy who we almost lost! And during that shooting, a romance might ensue. Grayson found Dorothy injured and was there with her until they left the school. But before that, they kissed! They both felt something so why shouldn't they date—oh wait—he's dating Delilah! Yikes! Will we see a couple break up and a new one in the surface? Well, we'll have to see about that! Same with Tony and Delilah, do they like each other or do they not? Questions that need to be answered! Well look at the time! It's time for:**_

_**Glee!**_

Aaron, Orion, Nikki, Cheryl, Izzy, and Christian were staring at the Serenity Fountain from inside the school.

"Can you believe it's been 2 months already? It still feels like it was only the other day we all heard the first gunshots ring." Aaron spoke up, breaking everyone off their daze.

"We all have to move on eventually." Nikki said, she took Cheryl's hand. Rick's death was still haunting her mind. She just couldn't forget him. He was very special to her in a way no one could understand.

"But we won't forget. That's the worst part." Cheryl retorted.

Everyone nodded," How do you think others are holding up?" Christian asked.

"Well, as you can see Orion's still in crutches, Connor's still using crutches—so is Delilah, Dorothy and Adeline. Aidan's talking more, Rowan's no longer in crutches but her arm isn't fully healed, Mason's just quiet and closed off, but Adrian has completely shut off everyone. She doesn't talk to me or anyone. I haven't seen her smile once since it happened. It's as if she's there, but she's not." Cheryl told them. She was really worried about Adrian. Adrian barely says a word to her and she wonders what is going on with her. She knows the shooting took a big toll on her. But she didn't Adrian would be this affected.

"Yeah, I was noticing that. Do you think the shooting really got to her?" Orion asked as the 6 walk down the hallways—or in Orion's case, hopped. Since he's still using crutches.

Izzy turned to him," How would it not Curly Top? She saw two people kill themselves and the blood went all on her! It was like watching Carrie all over again, only it wasn't pig's blood. It was human blood. But still." Izzy replied.

Aaron glared at her," Izzy, call my boyfriend Curly Top or any insulting nickname about his hair and I will egg your house, or throw rocks. Possibly even TP it."

Izzy rolled her eyes," Make sure to aim for my parents' bedroom. Especially my dad's side. Or better yet, I'll help you."

Everyone laughed," So Chris, how's your dad taking you joining New Directions?" Nikki asked him.

Christian laughed nervously," Well, I told him it was a one-time thing—the performance at the memorial. And he believed it…"

"You know, your douche of a dad will find out eventually. So brace yourself because the asshole will try to make you quit. And we do not want to lose an awesome voice like yours!" Aaron exclaimed.

Christian visibly gulped, he knows his dad will find out and he's scared. He _never_ disobeys his dad," I know."

"Well when he does little bro, we'll back you up when that happens." Izzy assured.

Christian nodded," Thanks Bells."

"Now, I'm craving a cigarette under the bleachers calling my name. So I'll leave you all." Izzy curtsied playfully and strutted away.

The 5 laughed," What are we going to do about that girl?" Cheryl asked.

"Let her be. I like it when she makes shapes when I see her smoke." Aaron said.

Orion turned to him," You smoke Aaron?" he asked with a surprised voice.

Aaron's face grimaced," God no! Do you know what'd that do to my voice? Izzy smokes but she still sings awesome, but I do not want to take my chances!"

The 5 laughed, they felt lucky to be one of the few people still being able to laugh here. You couldn't really laugh after the McKinley Massacre, so this was a blessing for them.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Will and Emma were having lunch at the teachers' workroom; Will was worried about the kids' in glee. They weren't themselves anymore, and he could understand why.

"I just—I don't know what to do Emma," Will told her as he ran his hands through his overly-gelled curls," They don't show a _hint_ of excitement anymore. It's as if I were talking to statues. I want them to be their beaming and bright selves again, but I don't know how."

Emma took a bite out of her sandwich and thought of what to tell him," Well why don't you try doing an assignment that'll make them happy and excited—nostalgic even. It might bring their moods up." Emma suggested.

A smile appeared on Will's face, Emma had the right idea," So something that played a major part of their childhood," Will paused," Like Disney!"

Emma nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! That's what I was referring to! Many of them grew up with Disney so it'll be a happy assignment and bring them up from their down mood. It might help get their minds off what happened."

Will nodded, feeling excited for this assignment," New Directions are about to be spread with some Disney Magic!"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room and immediately went over to the white board, and wrote, "Disney" in big letters. All the kids and parents smile when they saw what he had written.

Mr. Schue turned to the group, "Okay! So what do we know about Disney?" he asked.

"It's magical!" Adeline exclaimed.

"It's wonderful!" Rachel beamed.

"It's perfect!" Dorothy gushed.

Mr. Schue smiled at the three, "Yes, but it's also been a huge part of your childhood right?" All the kids nodded in agreement. They grew up with Disney! Mr. Schue continued, "Now all of you have been through a lot within the last month, and this week's lesson is to use Disney songs to try and fill the glee club with life again." Some students looked uncertain. Mr. Schue smiled, "Aaron, Orion, care to start us off?"

Both boys smiled. Aaron jumped up and Orion stood up slowly. Aaron nodded to the band to start and the familiar song came on.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, Aaron, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide? ,_ Orion sang sweetly while all the girls squealed from all the cuteness.

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride,_ Orion and Aaron started waltzing around the room, with Aaron helping Orion move.

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming, _Orion sang while he looked at Aaron lovingly.

Everyone smiled at the 2 boys. Mercedes, Sam, and Will were smiling the most.

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_, Aaron sang with a smile.

_(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_, Orion belted.

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky,_ Aaron sang while Orion's hand moved to his waist.

_A whole new world_, Aaron sang.

_(Don't you dare close your eyes)_, Orion followed.

_A hundred thousand things to see_, Aaron sang.

_(Hold your breath - it gets better,)_ Orion sang while he dipped Aaron slightly.

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_, Aaron sang as he wrapped his arms around Orion's neck.

_(A whole new world)_, Orion sings.

_Every turn a surprise,_ Aaron sings.

_(With new horizons to pursue)_, Orion sang.

_Every moment red-letter_, Aaron sang with a smirk.

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_, both boys harmonized.

_A whole new world,_ Orion sang.

_(A whole new world)_, Aaron sang.

_That's where we'll be_, Orion sang.

_(That's where we'll be)_, Aaron sang.

_A thrilling chase_, Orion sang.

_A wondrous place, _Aaron sang.

_For you and me..._both boys harmonized before ending with a short kiss.

Everyone clapped and Adara squealed loudly, "Oh my god! You guys manage to be adorable and sexy at the same time!" Adara exclaimed.

Will smiled at the 2, "Good job boys!" he praised.

Jonathan smirked, "Geez can you make your sexuality any more obvious?" Aaron sent Jonathan a dirty look that could kill, "Besides, I think you sounded flat."

Aaron calmly handed Orion his studs, "Who's flat?! I'm going to rip your damn throat out!" Aaron lunged for Jonathan's throat. Grayson, Keegan and Gabe hold Aaron back while he screamed profanities. Some of the moms' covered their kids' ears because it was _that_ bad!

Mr. Schue smiled nervously, "Yeah...now let's get started!"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Dorothy was by her locker, she attempted to take out her books for her next class. Since her wound wasn't completely healed, it still hurt a bit. She grunted as she reached for her notebook.

"Here let me help you." A voice said, grabbing the notebook and handing it to her.

Dorothy smiled and took the notebook," Thanks Gray." Biting her lip while looking at him.

He sent her one of his charming smiles," No problem," he shut her locker," I'll see you around Dory." And Grayson walked away. Dorothy turned her head and watched him leave and smiled.

"Can you make it any more obvious?" Dorothy turned and saw Adeline looking at her with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Dorothy asked innocently.

Adeline hopped herself closer to Dorothy," That you like—correction: _love_ Grayson. Seriously, I can see your face when he talks to you or does something like helping you get your notebook."

Dorothy blushed and shook her head," I'm not—I'm not in love…" she denied.

Adeline rolled her eyes," Yeah sure, tell me that when you see Grayson again."

"I'm not in love! It's just a crush!" Dorothy exclaimed. It was pretty clear to see she was, but Dory here was too proud to admit it.

"You're in love Dory."

"No, it's a crush."

"_In love_." Adeline sang.

"_Crush!_" Dorothy sang back, rolling her eyes.

"You're head over heels!"

"It's. A. _Crush_!" Dorothy said, enunciating each word.

Adeline sighed," Just say it Dory, you're in love!"

"Who's in love?" Ellie asked, walking up behind them.

Adeline turned to her," Dorothy."

Ellie rolled her eyes," Something I don't know?"

Dorothy groaned in frustration," I'm not in love!"

Ellie smiled," Dory you are, as much as you won't admit it. You miss, have been hit by Cupid's arrow."

"Well that arrow must've missed because I'm not in love!" Dorothy retorted, turning herself away from the two girls.

The two girls caught up to her," Don't try to deny it Dory, you're in love!"

"I'm not!" Dory denied, crossing her arms in frustration.

Ellie and Adeline looked at each other and smirked," Okay…you're not in love," Adeline said, Dorothy sighed in relief. They had finally gotten her point," You're _madly_ in love." Adeline smirked.

Dorothy groaned, and started to limp herself away from the two girls again.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that, _Dorothy sang.

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!, _Dorothy sang.

Adeline and Ellie appeared next to her and shook their heads.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you,_ the two sang, causing Dorothy to roll her eyes.

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of, _the two sang.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no, _Dorothy sang, crossing her arms.

Ellie and Adeline rolled their eyes, _You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh, _the two sang, acting like they were in love.

Dorothy sent them a glare, _It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love, _she sang.

Adeline and Ellie laughed," Come on Dory, its okay to be in love!" Ellie said.

"I'm not! Remember what happened with Eli? I had a huge crush on him and then it turned out he was gay!" Dorothy told her.

"Well Grayson is _certainly_ not gay." Adeline said.

Dorothy sighed," Point in case, I'm not in love!" Dorothy turned from the two girls.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out, _Dorothy sang.

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh, _Dorothy belted.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling, _Ellie and Adeline sang.

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad, _the two sang while Dorothy shook her head.

_Whoa: No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no, _Dorothy sang, crossing her arms and shaking her head. She was not in love.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love, _Ellie and Adeline sang together.

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love, _Dorothy belted.

_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love, _the two girls harmonized.

"I'm not in love! Just let me be!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Oh honey, until you admit you're totally head over heels over Grayson. We're _never _leaving you alone. So just admit it, you're in love." Adeline said.

Dorothy groaned in frustration," I'm not in love!"

"You are!" Ellie and Adeline said in unison.

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it, _Dorothy sang, while shaking her head.

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it, _Dorothy hopped away from them in her crutches again. But the two girls caught up.

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love,_ the two sang.

Dorothy's eyes suddenly caught sight of Grayson talking to Keegan and some other jocks. She smiled and bit her lip,_ Oh_

_At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love, _Dorothy sang and she turned away from Grayson.

"Look, you obviously love Grayson as more than just a school-girl crush. If you don't admit that, you'll never get him." Ellie told her.

Dorothy sighed," I probably won't anyway, he has a pretty, blonde cheerleader girlfriend," she looked down sadly," Why would he change from _that_ to _me_?" the two girls looked at her sympathetically and tried to say something but Dorothy stopped them," And don't even try to contradict that. It's true. He's never going to let her go…so I might as well watch from a distance." Dorothy left Adeline and Ellie. She might as well save the heartbreak. Grayson would never be interested in a girl like her…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Keegan had come out of Basketball practice; he was going to go see Scotty before she went off to her next class until someone approached him.

"Sup Lopez-Pierce." Craig, the jerkiest jock ever, greeted. And not to mention the guy Keegan made a bet with.

Keegan rolled his eyes," What do you want? I have people to see that are _worth_ my time."

Craig chuckled dryly," You shouldn't talk to me like that."

"Why the fuck not?" Keegan asked, sending him a dirty look.

Craig smirked deviously," Because I have something on you that could destroy you."

Keegan looked at him confused," What are you talking about?"

Craig grinned deviously," Oh don't you remember Keegs? You made a nice little bet with me. That's how you got your girl in the first place. Is your memory refreshed now?"

Keegan's eyes widened, he had forgotten about the bet. He actually never really cared for the bet after he got Scotty. But now Craig was blackmailing him," Look Craig, you shut that mouth of yours because you aren't saying shit about that! If you do, I will beat your sorry ass into a coma! "Keegan threatened.

Craig rolled his eyes and crossed his arms," You won't because if you do, I'll tell the entire school and your little girlfriend the bet we did. "

"You won't say anything! You hear me?" Keegan told him.

Craig leaned closer to him," Try me and I will."

Keegan on the inside was freaking out, if Scotty ever found out…he'd lose her in a heartbeat," Look, let's just keep our distance and forget the bet ever happened."

Craig chuckled," What's the fun in that? Be warned Keegan, I can open my mouth about that any minute. And once that happens, your girl will drop your ass in a heartbeat!" Craig laughed cockily and walked away from the Latino.

Keegan let out a breath, what was he going to do? If Scotty found out about the bet…he knows he'd lose her completely. He sighed, why did he do that bet in the first place? Now there's a huge chance he might lose the best thing that's ever happened to him…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Malina sighed as she attempted to call Adrian again, and once again she didn't answer. It's been so long since Malina had talked to her girlfriend and nothing! Not a text or a phone call. By this point, she'd even go for a letter. She was really worried about Adrian. She hasn't seen her since Adrian was at the hospital. She knows the shooting took a big toll on Adrian but she still wanted to know if she was okay at least.

"Hey Adrian, it's me Malina…_again_," Malina said, sending yet _another_ voicemail to Adrian," I just wanted to know if you're fine. You just…you don't answer my calls or texts. I'm really worried about you. And I really miss you. So please, _please_ call me or text me back. I love you." Malina hung up her phone and put it away.

Before Malina could do anything Dani ran up to her," Hey Malina!" Dani greeted, out of breath.

"Hey, what's up?" Malina asked the girl.

"Well, Ms. Corcoran wanted all the Vocal Adrenaline members to have a practice right now. For Regionals." Dani explained.

Malina nodded," Okay, I'll be at the auditorium. I just need to get my clothes for rehearsals."

Dani nodded," Okay, I'll see you in rehearsals then!" Dani said happily and she left Malina on her own.

Malina opened her locker and got her dance clothes for rehearsals when suddenly a jock appeared out of nowhere and patted her back," Hey there Malina!" the jock smirked at her and walked away. She raised an eyebrow, she had never seen the guy in her life…she brushed it off and shut her locker and continued to walk down the hallways.

As she walked down to the auditorium she heard snickers and laughs from behind her. And students commenting, "Mrs. Bean" behind her back, she turned around and raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you all laughing?" she asked confusedly.

One of the jocks laughed," Why don't you take a look at your back Castro?"

Malina sent him a dirty look," First of all, I'm from Brazil. Second of all, that is racist! And third of all, my back?" she questioned once more.

The jock laughed again and pulled a paper taped to her back out and showed it to her and handed it to her," Later Mrs. Bean." And the jock laughed again and left.

Malina scoffed and read what the paper said, _"Say Mrs. Bean if you think Malina's skin is dark because she ate a lot of beans as a kid!" _ Malina angrily crumpled up the paper and threw it to the floor. She still heard the snickers of students behind her.

"_Ignore them Malina, just ignore them_." She thought to herself as she walked to the auditorium. She wasn't going to let them get to her. They sometimes bothered her with things like this. Even though she was popular, it didn't stop them from making fun of her sometimes. But when things like this happened, Adrian was always a phone call away. But now, she had no one.

She sighed, Adrian would call. She would eventually. She hoped she would. She walked inside the auditorium and saw most of the members already there.

She sent a small smile to Angel who simply ignored her, she rolled her eyes. He was still pissed that she was dating Adrian but she didn't care.

"Malina!" she heard a voice call her. She turned her head and smiled. It was Henry. Henry and she had become closer this year. Maybe because he was one of the few people that knew of her sexuality, and told her it was okay to come out. But she didn't want to give Carmel students another reason to bother her.

"Hey Henry! What's up?" she greeted happily.

He smiled," So you know how you told me you were dating somebody but you told me I had to figure it out?" he said.

She smiled and nodded," Yeah…"

"Well I figured it out." He told her confidently.

She laughed," Oh really? Well who is it?"

He leaned closer to her," It's someone from New Directions right?"

Her eyes widened and he smirked," Um—I—"

"—is it…Adrianna Lopez-Pierce?" he asked, whispering the last part.

Malina blushed and looked away," Maybe…"

Henry pumped his fists," Hell yeah! I'm like a new Sherlock Holmes! I know everything!"

Malina turned to him and looked at him confusedly," Wait, you're not mad or pissed that I'm dating a member from our rival show choir?" she asked him.

Henry shrugged his shoulders carelessly," Nah, love is love and it's not like you're leaking our set list."

Malina put her arm around Henry," And this is why I love you."

Henry chuckled, "Who doesn't?" he smirked.

Malina playfully pushed him away," Now were getting cocky," her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket," Hold that thought," she took out her phone, hoping Adrian's name would pop up but it wasn't. It was a text from Beth to start without her because she has to do something before she gets there. Malina sighed, she felt lonely without Adrian.

Henry noticed her discomfort," Are you okay Mina?"

Malina nodded," Yeah, I'm fine. Let's start rehearsals. Beth texted me and she told me to start without her." Malina lied. She didn't want to talk to someone right now. She wanted Adrian.

Henry nodded and Malina started rehearsals and they did amazing as always. Once she finished rehearsals she lingered around the auditorium. She checked her phone again and nothing. She bit her lip, she was worried about Adrian. But she felt so lonely lately…

She never tried to let anything get to her. But right now, everything was. She was being bothered at school, Adrian was avoiding her, and she was alone. Right now, she felt like Quasimodo from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. She had nobody. The only safe haven for her was this auditorium because here she let out all her emotions through song. She figured she'd try it out now and see if it'd make her feel better.

_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone_

_Gazing at the people down below me_

_All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone, _Malina sang softly, sitting down at the edge of the stage.

_Hungry for the histories they show me_

_All my life I memorize their faces_

_Knowing them as they will never know me_

_All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day_

_Not above them_

_But part of them, _she sang, swinging her legs. Ever since she came here when she was 13, she never felt she was a part of anything. Until she started Vocal Adrenaline. But even then, she never felt like she belonged anywhere because she felt different. But when she was with Adrian, she felt she could be whoever she wanted and Adrian would love her just the same. But right now, she had no one.

_And out there_

_Living in the sun_

_Give me one day out there_

_All I ask is one_

_To hold forever, _she sang as she stood up and walked around the stage, losing herself in the song.

_Out there_

_Where they all live unaware_

_What I'd give_

_What I'd dare_

_Just to live one day out there, _Slowly, she began to spin herself and just dance.

_Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives_

_Through the roofs and gables I can see them_

_Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives_

_Heedless of the gift it is to be them, _Malina lost herself in the song and just danced and sang. She spun herself and did a contemporary-like dance.

_If I was in their skin_

_I'd treasure every instant_

_Out there_

_Strolling by the Seine_

_Taste a morning out there, _Malina sang.

_Like ordinary men_

_Who freely walk about there_

_Just one day and then_

_I swear I'll be content_

_With my share_

_Won't resent_

_Won't despair_

_Old and bent, _Malina stopped dancing and ran across the stage and sang the last part to the empty auditorium.

_I won't care_

_I'll have spent_

_One day_

_Out there, _she belted the last note and looked at the empty seats and sighed, and checked her phone again, nothing.

Malina started looking through photos of Adrian and of her together. She frowned," I miss you."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Henry walked down the hallways with Jasmine as he rambled about a movie he'd watched recently.

"I'm telling you Jazz, the male protagonist's acting was _horrible_! He didn't even make proper eye contact to any of the other actors! And he had horrible chemistry with the female protagonist! Even Arnold Schwarzenegger could do a better job than him! And he possibly has the worst accent and diction in the world!" Henry rambled as Jasmine half-listened. The two were the best of friends since they were in diapers but Jasmine still felt her cheek sting from last night and couldn't concentrate in what Henry was saying.

"What was the movie again?" Jasmine asked.

"Star Wars." Henry answered.

Jasmine raised her eyebrow," Since when is Star Wars a romance?"

"Have you not been listening Jazz? I'm talking about Hayden Christensen and Natalie Portman's chemistry in the movie! Christensen would lose by a _turd_ in personality. I mean come on, _overacting much_? Natalie did an amazing job but still! I feel bad that she had to put up with that! He may be sexy, but that sucked!" Henry rambled again.

Jasmine chuckled," I can't wait to see you in movies."

"Neither can I. I look forward to the day I do a movie with Quinn Puckerman. Do you know how awesome it would be to work with someone like her?! Or Rachel Hudson! Oh my god imagine having Harmony Flanagan? Scratch that, I want all three of them!" Henry exclaimed.

"Oh that'd be an interesting movie." Jasmine joked.

Henry laughed," So what about you Jazz? Anything interesting in your life lately?" Henry asked.

Jasmine shook her head," Nope."

"Really? Something interesting must've happened, a new boy toy maybe…" Henry winked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and shook her head," No, who would be interested in me?"

Henry looked at her like she just shot a puppy," Excuse me? Who _wouldn't_ be interested in you?! You're sexy as hell! I mean come on, you're Hispanic! That equals sexy! You and Malina are the sexiest members of Vocal Adrenaline, why? Because you're Hispanic! I wish I was Hispanic, I'd be sexier than I already am."

Jasmine rolled her eyes playfully," I'm not sexy Henry. I'm the total opposite of it."

"Oh come on Jazz, you're beautiful! Any guy here would die to just even _look_ at you. If I wasn't gay, I'd totally go after you." Henry smirked.

Jasmine chuckled," Don't I feel special? You'd go straight for me!"

Henry laughed," No but really Jazz, you need a man in your life."

"I don't need a man to be happy." Jasmine replied.

Henry playfully rolled his eyes, "Okay, you _got to_ stop hanging out with Dani! She's turning you into a full-blown feminist. I can barely handle one, don't make me handle another."

Jasmine laughed," I'm not Dani Henry! I just don't think I want a boyfriend right now."

"Fine. But you need a love life! Not a horrible one though, like Bella Swan's…god no! I can't see you as an emotionless robot. I'd slap you endlessly!" Henry joked.

"How are you my friend? You're from another world." Jasmine laughed.

"But you know you love me like that!" Henry exclaimed, putting her arm around her. Jasmine flinched as he put his arm around her, last night wasn't a good night and she was in a lot of pain. Henry looked at her concerned," You okay Jazz?"

She nodded," I'm fine."

Henry nodded but looked at her suspiciously," Okay then."

The two walked inside the classroom and sat next to each other," So Henry, you keep asking me about boys in my life…what about you?" Jasmine winked at him.

Henry laughed and blushed, he had no guy in mind yet," I don't need a guy…or I haven't found one that's hot _and_ gay. "

Jasmine laughed," Well, he's out there somewhere…don't you worry."

"I say the same for your prince Charming. He's out there Jazz, you just got to start looking!" Henry told her.

"That sounded like it came out of a movie." Jasmine said, starting to take notes from the board.

"Maybe it was, sue me." Henry replied.

Jasmine chuckled, not looking away from the board," You're weird."

"I prefer the term, _unique_." Henry replied.

Jasmine rolled her eyes," You should maybe take a look at the board and take notes Henry."

"But it's not like I'm going to actually look back at these notes. I'm sparing the earth with my honesty." Henry retorted.

Before Jasmine could reply, the teacher coughed to get Henry's attention," Excuse me Mr. Lovely, am I interrupting something?" the teacher asked in a displeased tone.

Henry shook his head and took out a paper to take notes," No ma'am, I'm sorry."

The teacher sent him one last look before returning to her teaching. Jasmine looked away from the board and back to Henry," I told you…" she smirked.

Henry nudged Jasmine's shoulder," Well aren't you the jokester?" he whispered sarcastically.

Jasmine held back a flinch and nodded," I try." She whispered back.

The two remained silent the rest of the class. Henry turned to look at Jasmine and noticed Jasmine's white cardigan sleeve down to her elbow. Revealing a purple bruise on her arm. He raised his eyebrow at the bruise.

"What happened to your arm Jazz?" Henry whispered to Jasmine.

Jasmine turned to him and immediately noticed the revealed bruise. Her eyes widened and she quickly put her sleeve back up," I-it's nothing. I…hit myself against a…desk." She covered up.

Henry looked at her suspiciously," Are you sure? That doesn't look like something a _desk_ would do."

Jasmine nodded," Positive." Putting on a fake smile.

Henry glanced at her one last time and turned back to his desk. That was very weird. How did she get that bruise? Maybe it _was_ just a desk. But his head thought different things…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Heather Wellins walked down the hallways as if she owned it. She wasn't a new girl, no. But she was going to start making a name for herself around here. No more, "Heather Wellins who?" no. But, "Oh Heather Wellins…"

She was a cheerio now, and she was going to make it to the top. She just had to push some cheerios out of the way to get it. The cheerios being Rowan Lopez-Pierce, Emily Hummel-Anderson, Adeline Hudson, Adara Schuester, Nikki Puckerman(if you could count her), and _especially_ Delilah Puckerman. Those 6 were stiff competition to have. They were all really good. So she had to just get them out of her way and she'd have full popularity. She'd been hearing rumors that Coach Jeanette was considering Delilah for the spot of co-captain once she fully recovered. And after the captain of the squad graduated, which was this year, Delilah would take full captain position. And she was _not _going to let that happen.

She grinned deviously to herself as she caught sight of the blonde with two other girls. Her other competition. She made her way towards the three girls and smiled sweetly," Hey there."

The three girls stopped their conversation and turned to Heather, "Um…hi." Adeline greeted awkwardly, they had seen the girl at cheerios practice when they were observing new routines but they've never talked to her before.

"I'm Heather. Heather Wellins. I'm part of the cheerios and I heard you 3 were also in it too. So I figured I should introduce myself." Heather said.

Rowan eyed her suspiciously, "Well you met us. So you can turn your little ass around and leave." Rowan replied rudely. This girl seemed too nice in her opinion.

Heather's fake sweet smile turned cold. She sent an icy glare to the three girls," Well then, I tried to be nice. But I see I have to say what I need to say in another way." Heather said quite venomously.

Rowan rolled her eyes," Wow, well aren't _you_ bi-polar. Sweet to bitchy in a second. You should really see a therapist for that."

Heather smirked," Like your sister does? Yeah, I'm not going crazy like her. But from what I see, the Lopez-Pierce have got quite the reputations. Adrian, the smart and charming girl who turned crazy. Gabe, the womanizer to a whipped bitch. Keegan, now I feel bad for him, he's dating a fugly nerd who I can't even remember her name right now. And then there's you, the bitchy cheerleader who's scared on the inside. The shooters should've finished you off when they had the chance."

Rowan turned red with anger and tried to lunge at Heather, who did this bitch think she was? She may have a cast on her arm but she can still bring that horse-teeth country bumpkin a piece of her mind.

Delilah grabbed Rowan's uninjured arm," Rowan stop, she's not worth it." Delilah replied warningly.

"Am I Rosie O' Donnel?" Heather questioned, turning to Delilah," I wouldn't try to say anything considering you look like a 600 pound obese woman who's thinking of writing a memoir called 'Fifty shades of gravy'. I don't think Coach Jeanette will like that. Or your boy toy. Wouldn't be surprised if he dumped you right now. He'd probably do it through text because he would be scared that you'd get so mad, you'd sit on him and crush him to death." Heather told her. Delilah looked down on herself and looked down. She thought she had been losing weight…she'd have to go to the bathroom later or eat less than she already does…

Adeline glared at the girl," Hey! You can't talk to my friends that way!" Adeline exclaimed, ready to hit the girl with her crutches.

"Oh shut it Tiny Tim! And don't try getting close to me, I hear cancer is contagious." Heather snarled.

Adeline looked down and Rowan sent her a dirty look," Look Horse Teeth, don't try messing with me or my friends. Or we'll have a problem…more than those horrible teeth of yours. Seriously, I don't think a dentist can fix that."

Heather chuckled dryly," You may feel all high and mighty right now, but I will have something to hold you all for. And you will kiss that popularity goodbye. I tried being nice, but it looks like my hands will be getting dirty here…"

Rowan rolled her eyes, this girl was as intimidating as a puppy," Bring it. Just be careful, those teeth look like they're about to escape from your mouth…blowjobs much?" Rowan smirked.

Heather sent her an icy glare that could kill you that instant, "Even if I did, I'd have a longer line than you."

"Nice way of saying you're a slut."

"I wouldn't talk, you look to be going the same direction." Heather retorted.

"I don't see horse teeth in my future so no. Thanks for the proposition though, I'll make sure to let some guys know that you're selling blowjobs. I'm sure you're teeth are in need of carrots to bite on." Rowan insulted.

Heather rolled her eyes," Be warned. You three and other girls are in for many surprises. And they aren't fun." And with that, Heather walked away from the girls.

"What went up _her_ ass?" Rowan asked Delilah and Adeline.

The two other girls shrugged their shoulders," I think we made a new enemy though." Adeline replied.

"Make that two, her horse teeth look dangerous."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aidan sat in the library by himself. He's a bit more social now since the shooting. But he liked being alone to just think sometimes. His loneliness quickly ended when Ethan and Oliver took a seat in front of him.

The 3 remained quiet and didn't say a word to one another until Oliver broke the silence, "Look Aidan, I know that you've gone through a lot of stuff. But don't let it get to you. We miss our dork. And it's not two musketeers, it's three. And we're missing one."

Aidan cracked a small smile, "I-I guess. But I still need some time I guess. But I do miss you guys."

The other two boys smiled," Well whenever you want to join our crew again, the position is open." Ethan replied.

Aidan grinned," Thanks."

"So, any news from Dani?" Oliver winked.

Aidan's cheeks tinted pink," We—Well we talk on the phone but that's usually it."

The two boys laughed," You Aidan should try asking her out—or better yet kiss her!" Oliver exclaimed.

Aidan immediately shook his head no," No, I can't."

"Why not?" Ethan asked.

Aidan rubbed the back of his neck nervously," I-I don't want to mess things up like I have before," he said, referring to Delilah," and I don't want things to get awkward."

"You should go for it Aidan. If you don't try, you'll never know what could've been." Oliver told him, looking down sadly as he wished he could've used his own advice with Adara.

"But I don't want to mess up what I have…" Aidan replied.

"If you don't try you won't know. Go for it!" Ethan exclaimed," We'll help you."

"How?" Aidan asked.

Ethan and Oliver looked at each other and smiled," It involves roller skates…"

"Then I'm screwed."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Ben and Ellie were in science class, the teacher droning on and on about something they'd never use in real life.

Ben glanced at Ellie who was trying to listen to the boring teacher. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear," Isn't Mrs. Hall so boring?"

Ellie jumped and turned to him and giggled," If you tried listening maybe it'd be more interesting."

"I tried, and I'm never going back." Ben joked.

Ellie giggled again, "You're funny."

Ben smiled," Well, I try," Ellie smiled and Ben ran his hand through his hair," So I've been wondering about something…" Ellie nodded for him to continue and he bit his lip," Is glee club fun?" he asked.

Ellie nodded quickly," It is. It's a lot of fun. Do you sing?"

Ben nodded," I sing a bit. I'm not the best though but I try. I was asking because I'm actually considering joining glee club." Ben said.

Ellie lit up and grinned," Really? That'd be amazing if you did!" she exclaimed a little too loudly that all eyes set on them and the teacher sent them a warning look," Sorry." She apologized quickly. The teacher looked at the two one last time before returning her attention back to the lesson.

Ben chuckled and turned back to her," So do you think I should join?" he asked.

Ellie bit her lip," Only if you really want to. It'd be amazing if you did though."

"Well I like seeing you and talking to you. So if it means seeing you more I'd love to join." Ben replied with a charming smile.

Ellie blushed and looked down with a smile," Thanks."

Ben smiled, he really liked Ellie. And not as a friend," Well I guess it's official, I'm joining glee." Ben declared.

Ellie looked up and smiled," Really? Awesome!" she chirped happily.

Ben did a small half-smile," But first do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Smile." Ben picked up his camera and took a picture of Ellie.

Ellie was caught by surprise," I told you Ben; I don't like getting my picture taken!"

"But you look so beautiful!" he showed her the picture taken and it was simply perfect. The natural light from the window hit her just right and it showed her beauty. And her real smile was shown. Ben was certainly keeping that one.

"Wow, you're really good." Ellie complimented, wanting to take away the attention from herself.

"Thanks. But the camera seems to love you, you look amazing." Ben said to her, looking at her and smiling.

Ellie turned red and chuckled," I-I guess."

"I don't guess, I know." Ben told her.

The two looked at each other for a moment, their eyes meeting. Their faces were _this_ close to each other. And just for a second, they forgot their surrounding and everything. They focused on each other.

Ellie broke the contact," So after school? For glee?"

Ben broke from his trance and nodded," Yes—yeah, yeah I am."

"Great," the bell rang and everyone stood up," well I'll see you in glee." And Ellie walked away from Ben.

Ben let out a breath," Wow."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Nikki what's wrong?" Cheryl asked her girlfriend worriedly. Nikki had been acting kind of down lately and frankly, she was worried.

Nikki shook her head," Nothing Cher—"

"—don't give me that crap! You have been really quiet lately and it worries me!" Cheryl interrupted. Nikki never acted like this and it scared her.

Nikki looked down and walked to her locker and opened it," I-I don't want to talk about it."

Cheryl looked at her worriedly," If something is wrong Nikki, you know I'm always here to listen." Cheryl told her sincerely, placing her hand on Nikki's shoulder.

The blonde sighed as she held back tears; she couldn't stop thinking about Rick. He was special to her and he always would.

"I-I can't, it hurts to tell." Nikki told her.

Cheryl looked at her sympathetically, she wished she knew what was wrong with Nikki," It's okay, I understand. But when you want to talk, I'm here." Cheryl smiled softly.

Nikki nodded and Cheryl did the same. The brunette turned to leave and only took a few steps before Nikki blurted out," He was my first."

Cheryl turned and raised her eyebrow quizzically," Who?"

"R-rick Parker…the one that died in the shooting." Nikki confessed, her eyes growing teary again.

Cheryl suddenly came into realization why Nikki was acting like this. Rick was her first, and firsts usually meant something to people. Heck, she lost her v-card with some foreign exchange student from Paris (he was hot by the way), and she still talked to him sometimes," Oh my god Nikki I'm so sorry—"

"—don't. I just—I don't want to talk about it…" Nikki's voice cracked. She didn't want this to get to her. She didn't want to be seen so vulnerable. She just wanted to suck it up and move on but she couldn't.

Cheryl hugged Nikki and whispered in her ear," You can cry Nikki, it's okay."

Nikki gulped and shook her head," I-I can't. I don't want to seem like I'm vulnerable because _I'm not_."

Cheryl broke of the hug and took her hand," Nikki, sometimes, everyone needs a good cry. Even if you do cry, I still think you are the most fantastic girl I've ever laid eyes on. "

Nikki cracked a small smile as a tear slid down her cheek. Cheryl smiled softly and wiped the tear, kissing Nikki softly.

Little did the couple know was that Heather had snapped a picture of the two kissing. Looks like her plan was being put into motion...

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adrian felt her phone vibrate again, she took out her phone and saw Malina's picture and simply rejected the call again. Along with other texts, phone calls, and voicemails. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She has barely even said a word to her friends, her brothers and sister, or her moms'. She's just…numb. She just wants to disappear forever because life right now sucks for her.

She shut her locker and walked down the hallways, avoiding everything and everyone. If it was up to her, she wouldn't even be at school right now. Everything here was just a nightmare on repeat over and over again.

As she walked down the hallways, she noticed the long stares of people and she simply looked down to block them out. Adrian seems to be doing that a lot lately…

Suddenly someone came up to her and she looked up and Cheryl was standing there with a shocked yet fearful face," Everyone knows now." Cheryl said. Cheryl wouldn't have come up to Adrian—wanting to give her the space she needs, but this was important!

"I don't feel like talking." Adrian muttered, attempting to walk away from Cheryl.

Cheryl grabbed the girl's wrist and brought her back," This is serious Adrian! Suck it up and talk to me!"

Adrian saw the seriousness in Cheryl's voice and budged in," What is it?" she asked, avoiding eye contact with her.

Cheryl handed her phone to Adrian. Adrian hesitantly took it and read what the phone had:

"_Rumor, Rumor in the Mill…Adrian Lopez-Pierce is dating Vocal Adrenaline's very own Malina St. James…don't believe me? Here's the proof:" _

_-H_

Under the text was a picture from weeks ago before the shooting of Malina and Adrian sharing a kiss.

Adrian's eye widened in shock, everyone knows now. _EVERYONE_.

Adrian looked up to Cheryl, "How did—"

"—some girl. Heather Wellins I think. She's like a meaner and dangerous version of the Ben Israel twins. She has something on everybody which makes her the biggest bitch here now," Cheryl quickly interrupted. Adrian nodded and looked back down at the picture," So what are you going to do Adrian? Are you going to talk to Malina about this?"

Adrian shrugged her shoulders; she hadn't talked to Malina since she was at the hospital. And she still didn't feel like talking to anyone. Cheryl caught her by surprise which is the only reason she's even sort of talking to her.

"Look, I can't tell you what to do but you need to stop this Adrian. I get it, you went through a lot of crap that no one should've gone through, but I'm pretty sure your girlfriend is worried like hell about you. You can't hide from the world that's desperately looking for you." Cheryl told her, and leaving to let the words sink in to Adrian.

Adrian stood in the middle of the crowded hallway. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know whether to talk to Malina or simply ignore the stares and go through this day.

Before Adrian could say or even do anything some of the New Directions swarmed her like flies circling around her.

"You're dating the _competition_?! Are you fucking insane Adrian?" Rowan exclaimed with a shock yet angry look on her face.

Before Adrian could answer more and more people started talking over each other, shocked and angry that Adrian had been dating their enemy. And not just that, but the _lead_ of Vocal Adrenaline.

"Are you _trying_ to cost us Nationals?!" Adeline exclaimed. Funny her talking, she's dating a warbler.

"Out of all the people you could date, _her_?" Keegan exclaimed.

"I'm your twin Adrian! Why would you hide this from me?" Gabe said next.

"I—"Adrian spoke up.

"—you just _had _to go after the competition didn't you?! There goes Nationals, and glee club as a whole!" Jonathan interrupted.

"Who the fuck cares? The girl she likes is hot, and I don't see why it's your business!" Izzy bluntly said.

"It's our business because this is only going to get Vocal Adrenaline the upper hand more than they already do!" Scotty exclaimed.

"All of you calm your tits! If she loves her, let her date whoever she wants! Aren't we supposedly the _accepting and diverse_ glee club? Well I don't see it right now! Fucking haters!" Aaron said disappointingly.

Everyone started talking over each other. Some were looking at Adrian disappointed. While others looked confused. And some just trying to defend the poor girl. Adrian's breathing started getting heavier at all these people and the yelling. She couldn't take it anymore and pushed everyone out of the way and ran out the school.

Once she was out the school she shakily took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts and called someone. She put the phone to her ear and bit her lip as the caller answered.

"Malina?"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Malina was walking down the hallways when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She stopped dead on her track and took her phone out of her pocket and immediately saw Adrian on her screen, she smiled and quickly answered.

"Adrian." She said surprised.

"_Malina?_" Malina noticed her shaky breathing and cracked voice.

"Adrian, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" Malina asked worried about her girlfriend.

"_I-I," _she paused," _Can—can we meet up somewhere? W-we need to t-talk…please?" _Adrian asked, nervousness in her voice.

Malina nodded, even though she couldn't see her," Y-yeah. Of course! Where do you want to meet?" Malina asked, already heading for the door.

"_Umm…somewhere private. Anywhere you want._" Adrian replied, her voice desperate.

Malina licked her lips," I can pick you up in my car, and we'll talk there." She suggested.

"_Okay." _ Adrian whispered softly.

"Where are you? So I know where to get you." Malina asked, suddenly noticing the stares of people.

"_In front of McKinley."_ Adrian answered softly.

"Okay, I'll be there. I love you." Malina said, she received no response. Instead a click of the phone. She sighed, at least she called.

Before Malina could do anything Henry approached her," You need to go _now._" Henry told her, panic in his voice.

"Why?" she asked.

He leaned closer to her," People know who you're dating. Everyone knows. This chick put it on her blog and people read it. And now, some Vocal Adrenaline members are after you." Henry told her quietly.

Malina's eyes widened, so that's why Adrian called her? She nodded," I owe you big time!" she told him sincerely.

Henry nodded and pushed her out Carmel's door," Thank me later! Now go! They're looking for you like you're a damn fugitive!"

Malina gave him a small smile and got on her car, she sighed. When did her world start collapsing?

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Rowan suppressed to punch Craig in the face as he followed her like a lost puppy," Come on Rowan! A date with me is like a gift from god!" he said cockily.

The fiery Latina rolled her eyes," Or a curse from hell, now leave me alone Craig!"

Craig wasn't going to take no for an answer, he was going to go on a date with Rowan," Not until you say yes!"

"Listen, I will _not_ go on a date with you! Why you ask? Well you sound like a Hyena _every single time_ you open your mouth! Two, you only want me for sex and honey; I'd rather hook up with a _broom stick_ because I'm pretty sure your package is smaller than the broom stick. And three, you're not even close to decent in my mind." Rowan bitched at him. She hoped that would shut him up.

Craig chuckled," Even if you insult me a thousand times, I still want to go on a date with you. So 7?"

Rowan groaned in frustration," No."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Craig said.

Rowan quickly thought of something out of the blue," I have a date!"

Craig raised an eyebrow," Oh do you now? Who is it?"

Rowan bit her lip as she started looking around, she would not go on a date with this guy. Suddenly she caught sight of Ethan and an idea popped into her head.

"Hold that thought," She said as she walked over to Ethan and took him by his blazer and dragged him over to Craig," Ethan's my date!"

Ethan looked at her confused," What?" he said confused. Rowan sent him a look to go with it and he nodded," Y-yeah, we have a date tonight."

Craig crossed his arms, he didn't believe it," Oh...where are you guys going on your…_date?_" he asked.

"Umm…" Rowan looked at Ethan to help her out.

"A karaoke bar in Westerville!" Ethan blurted out.

Rowan looked at him with a face that easily said," Really Ethan, _really_?"

Craig nodded in amusement," Oh. Well I guess I'll see you there."

The two looked at him quizzically," Whoa, whoa wait—see us there?" Rowan asked.

Craig nodded with a smirk," I'll just find a date and we'll double date. So 7?" Craig asked.

Ethan and Rowan looked at each other and nodded slowly," Yeah…7." Ethan confirmed.

"Great, see you there." And with that, Craig walked away.

Rowan turned to him," A karaoke club in _Westerville_? _Really_ Ethan?"

He raised his hands in surrender," Hey, hey don't point fingers at me! I was dragged here against my own will so be lucky I even saved your ass!" Ethan replied.

Rowan huffed and crossed her arms," This sucks."

"Oh come on, maybe this won't be that bad…" Ethan trailed off.

"Don't be too sure boy Chang, who's going to drive us? You somehow still don't have your license because you skipped the driver's test for a dance competition." Rowan told him.

Before Ethan could say anything, someone caught Rowan's eye," Hold that thought twinkle toes," Rowan walked over to Izzy with a smile on her face," Hey Izzy." Rowan greeted Izzy who was by her locker.

Izzy turned to the girl and looked at her suspiciously, "What do you want Dora the Explorer, don't you have borders to jump?" Izzy said.

Rowan bit her tongue to hold back an insult," Well, ignoring how extraordinarily racist that was, Ethan and I have a date—a fake one I might add—and the idiot doesn't have a license yet so I was wondering if you could drive us…"

Izzy crossed her arms," Drive you where exactly?"

"Westerville…" Rowan trailed off.

Izzy nodded," Well that little trip is going to cost me time and money so you'll have to give me a good offer or I won't offer my services as your taxi driver for the day."

"I'll give you 5 packs of cigarettes and gas money."

Izzy thought for a moment," That's it?"

"Well what else do you want?" Rowan asked.

"Considering that we _are _going to Westerville, I know some clubs I can get in to while I wait for your asses to have your date. So I'm going to need money for that too…" Izzy explained.

Rowan sighed," Fine. But don't drink too much; I want to get home _alive_."

"Don't worry, your boy toy and you will make it. Now what time?" Izzy asked.

"We have to be there by 7, so 6." Rowan answered.

"Okay, now if you'll excuse me, I have a cigarette calling my name under the bleachers." Izzy shut her locker and walked away.

Rowan walked back to Ethan," Driving problem solved." She told him.

"You're having _Izzy_ driving us? I doubt we'll even make it to the date alive with her!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Calm your tits Ethan, we'll live. And be lucky I even got us a ride. We just need to get her gas and club money. I got the cigarettes covered." Rowan told him.

Ethan nodded," How are you getting cigarettes? You're underage."

"I know a guy."

"Wow, that's a good explanation."

Rowan rolled her eyes," I'll see you at 6 Ethan."

"Yeah, see you at 6." Ethan confirmed.

Rowan nodded and walked away from the boy. What had the two gotten themselves into?

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Dorothy was in the choir room, she had texted Grayson to come to the choir room for something and he had agreed. She read over the sheet music by the piano and tapped her fingers rather impatiently as she waited for him to come.

Grayson walked in suddenly and flashed a smile," Hey Dory." He greeted.

Dorothy jumped and quickly fixed herself before flashing her smile," Hey Gray!" she greeted happily back.

He put his hands in his pocket and walked closer to the piano," So why'd you want me to come to the choir room?" he asked.

"Well considering this _is_ Disney Week, I figured you and I haven't done a duet so this is a perfect moment to do so. And I found a perfect song that shows off our vocals and I'm sure everyone will enjoy the performance—"she rambled.

"—whoa Dory slow down! One word at a time! "Grayson laughed.

Dorothy laughed awkwardly," Sorry," she handed him the sheet music," I was wondering if you'd do a duet with me for glee?"

Grayson read the sheet music and nodded," Sure why not? It seems like a cool song."

Dorothy smiled," Great! Well since the band is here…do you want to rehearse now?" she asked hopefully.

Grayson nodded," Sure. I was actually wondering why the band was here but I can see why now."

Dorothy laughed, "Well, let's begin shall we?" she nodded to the band.

Grayson nodded and looked at the sheet music and then to Dorothy.

_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be, _Grayson sang, smiling at Dorothy.

_And if I never held you_

_I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me_

_In this world so full of fear_

_Full of rage and lies_

_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes, _Grayson sang, and started walking around the choir room but never breaking his gaze at Dorothy.

_So dry your eyes_

_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you, _Grayson smiled at her and Dorothy smiled back.

The two started walking around the choir room but never took their eyes off each other; they were both feeling something both had never felt before. But they couldn't describe it.

_If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel, _Dorothy sang, leaning against the piano.

_A love so strong and true_

_I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you, _Dorothy sang, starting to walk towards Grayson.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful, _Grayson sang.

_Somehow we made the whole world bright, _Dorothy sang next.

The two stood in front of each other and sang, looking into each other's eyes,

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night_

_But still my heart is singing_

_We were right, _Grayson smiled and leaned closer to Dorothy, only to have Dorothy dodge it with a smirk and started walking away to the other side of the choir room. Grayson chuckled and followed her.

_If I never knew you_

_If I never knew this love, _Dorothy sang as she leaned against a wall with a smirk.

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

Grayson leaned against the wall next to her and smiled as he sang, _There's no moment I regret_

_Since the moment that we met_

_If our time has gone too fast_

_I've lived at last..._

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright, _the two harmonized. Dorothy leaned off the wall and ran to the piano bench, biting her lip. Grayson laughed and ran after her and the two sang at the piano bench.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_We'd turn the darkness into light, _Dorothy sang, losing herself in Grayson's eyes.

_And still my heart is singing_

_We were right, _Grayson and Dorothy sang. Grayson without thinking placed his hand on her cheek. And Dorothy felt chills rush down her spine.

_We were right_

_And If I never knew you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through, _Grayson sang, leaning closer.

_Empty as the sky, _Dorothy sang, leaning closer as well.

_Never knowing why_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you, _the two sang the last part together. The song ended and their faces were _this_ close to each other until Dorothy recomposed herself and nodded.

"That was good." Dorothy said awkwardly.

Grayson nodded," Y-yeah, that was really good." He said in agreement.

Before any of the two could say anything some of the glee club members started walking in already, eyeing the two suspiciously. The two broke ways and sat down on the chairs opposite of each other.

Everyone—or almost everyone—took a seat in the choir room and waited for Mr. Schue to walk in. And right on cue, the curly haired teacher walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hello everybody," he noticed one or two members missing and frowned," Um, where's Mason and Adrian?"

Some shrugged their shoulders," She left after we approached her saying why she was dating the lead of Vocal Adrenaline…we kind of scared her away. And Mason, I have no idea." Keegan explained.

Will nodded, "Well, we'll work with what we got—"he stopped himself when he saw someone raise their hand and he nodded to them to speak.

Ben stood up from sitting next to Ellie and looked at Mr. Schue," Um—I want to audition for glee club—if you don't mind." Ben told him.

Will grinned, he was getting so many members it was surprising! "Of course! Take the floor...um what's your name?" Will asked.

"Benjamin Puckerman but you can just call me Ben." Ben replied.

Will nodded," Well Ben, take the floor and have fun." Will took a seat and Ben stood in front of everyone nervously.

"I-I'll be singing 'Stop and Stare' by One Republic." He said walking to the piano and nodding to the band. He looked over at Ellie who nodded to continue encouragingly and he smiled softly. The band began playing and Ben shook his nervousness away and sang.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_

_It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust_

_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years, _Ben sang softly at first, slowly building up.

_Steady hands, just take the wheel..._

_And every glance is killing me_

_Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead, _Ben sang placing his fingers on the piano and started playing along with the band.

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh, _Ben sang sending glances to Ellie who was quite surprised of Ben's voice. He was _really_ good!

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, can you see what I see, _Ben felt his confidence build up. He felt comfortable singing, he continued playing the piano effortlessly.

_They're trying to come back, all my senses push_

_Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could..._

_Steady feet, don't fail me now_

_Gonna run till you can't walk_

_Something pulls my focus out_

_And I'm standing down..., _Ben sang, loving the rush he was getting singing, he was putting his all into the song and it showed.

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh, _he sang, he was starting to pick up a falsetto part there.

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, you don't need_

_What you need, what you need..., _he sang softly, looking for at Ellie and winking at her, Ellie smiled down at the floor and blushed. Dorothy raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Not the only one in love am I?" Dorothy whispered with a smirk, which caused Ellie to blush even redder.

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be_

_Oh, do you see what I see..._Ben finished the song and everyone clapped and cheered.

Will grinned and stood up," Ben, that was amazing! I must say…welcome to the New Directions!" Will exclaimed.

Ben grinned excitingly," Really?"

Will nodded," We would be very lucky to have you!"

Ben took a seat next to Ellie and turned to her," Was I good?" he asked.

Ellie nodded and smiled," You were amazing Ben! You were bluffing saying you were just okay."

Ben chuckled," Well thanks. I can't wait to hear you sing."

Ellie blushed and the two turned back to give their attention to Mr. Schue who now was standing in front of everyone.

"Okay, so it's Disney Week, any songs anyone has?" he asked, looking around for possible volunteers.

"Well, all the guys minus the newbie have worked on a number and I think we're ready." Orion spoke up. All the guys nodded in agreement.

Will smiled," Great! Take the floor guys!" Will took a seat and the boys minus Ben stood up.

"Well, we hope you all enjoy our awesome performance." Ethan said cockily. Everyone laughed and the music began. The boys bobbed their head up and down and danced a bit.

_Hakuna Matata!_

_What a wonderful phrase, _Oliver sang, wiggling his eyebrows causing some laughs from the audience.

_Hakuna Matata! _

_Ain't no passing craze, _Keegan sung, doing a silly dance move which caused the audience to laugh again.

_It means no worries for the rest of your days, _Oliver sang.

Keegan and Oliver put their arms over each other' shoulders and sang together, _It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!, _all the boys sang.

Gabe smirked while he sent a quick wink to Annie and walked over to Aidan, _Why, when he was a young boy..._Gabe squeezed Aidan's cheeks playfully.

Aidan pretended to be annoyed and rubbed his cheeks as he sang, _When I was a young boy!, _he belted.

Gabe nodded in approval, _Very nice, _he said.

_Thanks, _Aidan said.

Connor then walked over Ethan who stood there casually and pretended to look so cool, running his hand through his hair, _He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_He could clear the savannah after every meal, _Connor sang, as he pinched his nose and pretended to almost die due to the "aroma".

_I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned_

_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind, _Ethan looked down sadly as he sang.

_And oh, the shame, _Ethan sang, covering his face while Connor patted his shoulder._ {He was ashamed}, _Connor sang after him.

_Thought of changing my name, _Ethan sang dramatically. Aaron held up a sign that said "Wong Wing" and had an arrow pointing to Ethan. This caused everyone to burst out laughing._ {Oh! What's in a name?}, _Connor sang after him.

_And I got downhearted, _Ethan sang. _{How did ya feel?}, _Connor sang after him.

_Every time that I..._Ethan raised his finger to say something only to have his mouth covered by Connor.

_Ethan! Not in front of the kids!, _Connor exclaimed.

_Oh. Sorry, _Ethan looked down embarrassingly.

All the boys began to do a funny dance as they sang, _Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze, _they all sang.

_It means no worries for the rest of your days, _Jonathan sang, smiling and nodding his head.

_It's our problem-free philosophy, _all the boys sang.

_Hakuna Matata!, _they all sang, doing jazz hands and smiling like idiots. The audience laughed again. It was certainly a fun performance.

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna!, _They sang.

_It means no worries for the rest of your days, _Jonathan sang again.

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!, _the boys sang starting to prance around the choir room like total dorks causing everyone to laugh again.

_I say "Hakuna", _Orion said pointing to himself.

_I say "Matata", _Aaron said pointing to himself.

_Ha-kuuu-na Matata, _the two boys harmonized.

_Hakuna Matata, _the boys all sang together until their voices faded away. The audience cheered and laughed at the same time.

Will laughed, "That was a very fun performance guys great job!"

All the guys grinned," Well, we're pretty sure this just beat whatever the girls are coming up with." Jonathan said with a smirk.

"Yeah don't be so sure of yourself Jack Frost, we have a performance that will beat yours easily." Annie said.

"Okay guys, let's not make this a competition!" Will warned turning to the girls," would you like to perform girls?"

The girls stood up while the boys sat down," Okay, get ready for a show gentlemen." Adara proclaimed.

_In ev'ry job that must be done _

_There is an element of fun, _Dorothy said, sitting on the piano.

_You find the fun and snap! , _Dorothy snapped her fingers.

_The job's a game _

_And ev'ry task you undertake_

_Becomes a piece of cake, _Dorothy sang.

_A lark! A spree!_

_It's very clear to see _

_That a... _Dorothy sang.

_Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, _Dorothy sang, swinging her legs on the piano.

_The medicine go down-wown , _the girls sang together.

_The medicine go down _

_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down _

_In a most delightful way, _the girls harmonized.

The girls began to danced and whistled around the choir room—or some of them at least. They smiled brightly and were having fun!

_A robin feathering his nest _

_Has very little time to rest _

_While gathering his _

_Bits of twine and twig, _Emily sang while the girls whistled in the background.

_Though quite intent in his pursuit _

_He has a merry tune to toot _

_He knows a song _

_Will move the job along, _Emily belted the note and danced along with the girls.

_For a... _

_Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, _the girls sang.

_The medicine go down-wown _

_The medicine go down, the_ New Direction girls harmonized.

_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down _

_In a most delightful way,_ the girls danced around the choir room. It was such a sweet and fun number!

_The honey bee that fetch the nectar_

_From the flowers to the comb_

_Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro_

_Because they take a little nip_

_From ev'ry flower that they sip, _Ellie sang with a sweet smile on her face. Ben watched her perform with a smile she was amazing.

_And hence (And hence), _Ellie sang, Izzy singing after her.

_They find (They find), _Ellie sang, and Izzy singing once again after her.

_Their task is not a grind, _the two sang together.

All the girls stopped what turned to Ellie who belted a high and long note, _Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h ah! _The audience jaws dropped. They all knew Ellie was good…but this was something else!

_A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down _

_The medicine go down-wown _

_The medicine go down, _the girls sang.

_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down _

_In a most delightful way, _the girls finished the song and the audience clapped.

"That was amazing girls! Disney Week is going great!" Mr. Schue exclaimed," Looks like Disney's magic is spreading a bit on all of us."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Malina and Adrian had been silent for over 15 minutes. The two were sitting quietly in Malina's car. Adrian wasn't going to speak up. Malina knew that. She had to take matters into her own hands.

"You only called me because everyone knows now didn't you?" Malina asked, nervous to hear her girlfriend's reply.

Adrian didn't even glance up," Yes." She muttered, her hands twitching nervously.

Malina nodded," So what's going to happen…between us?" Adrian shrugged her shoulders and remained quiet. Malina sighed, she wasn't getting anywhere," Stop. Please just stop this Adrian," Malina turned to Adrian," I get it okay? You went through a shooting; I know it's something you can get over with. But please, _please_ don't drift away from me. I love you okay?" Malina's eyes filled with tears," A-and seeing you like this makes me wish there was a way I could take all that pain away. But I can't, but can I at least help you take some of it away?"

Adrian pursed her lips and shook her head," You can't. No one can…" Adrian really wanted to leave the car and just be left alone from everyone," So just leave me alone."

Malina shook her head," I've given you space Adrian—plenty of it. But I'm not going to let you break yourself like this—"

"—I'm not a pity case Malina."

"I didn't say you were," Malina sighed," I'm saying I'm your girlfriend and I don't want to see you like this anymore."

Adrian for the first time turned to Malina," If you're really my girlfriend then you should know to leave me alone when I need it."

"I did!" Malina exclaimed, growing tired of fighting," I've been giving you space for god knows how long. You've been pushing me away and what do you expect me to do? Just let you throw yourself away? No, as your girlfriend I'm supposed to be there for you."

Adrian looked back down and looked at her hands she blinked; she could've sworn she saw blood on her hands…just like in the shooting. She tried to push that away from her mind, like she's been doing with everything lately," Look, I don't want to think of anything right now. I think talking to you was a big mistake." Adrian said opening the car door.

Malina grabbed her wrist, "We're not done talking about this Adrian!"

Adrian roughly jerked her wrist away from Malian," I am. "Adrian stepped out of the car and slammed it hard, walking away.

Malina sighed and turned on the ignition, she wasn't done talking. She began driving the direction Adrian was walking; she started driving slowly when she caught up to Adrian. She lowered the window from the passenger side," Adrian, get in the car. We're not done talking." Malina told her calmly.

Adrian crossed her arms and shook her head, not even glancing at Malina," No."

"Adrian, please." Malina pleaded.

"No." Adrian began walking faster.

Malina huffed," Adrian I'm serious, we need to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about anything understood?" Adrian said, walking even faster.

"Adrian. Get. In. The. Car." Malina said, enunciating each word.

"No!" Adrian exclaimed," Just leave me alone Malina god!"

"I just want to help you." Malina replied.

Adrian stopped and turned to her," No one can help me."

"I can. I promise you I can but you have to talk to me." Malina promised.

Adrian stood there in cold, her hair moving softly from the cool breeze. She tentatively walked towards the car," Promise?"

Malina smiled softly and nodded," I promise."

Adrian bit her lip and opened the car door and stepped back inside," You're the first person in a while that convinces me to do something." Adrian confessed.

Malina chuckled," I have that kind of effect on you."

Adrian for the first time in a while laughed," You do."

"Now, what's wrong? And don't lie to me saying nothing because we both know that's not true." Malina told her.

Adrian looked down and gulped," It never ends."

"What never ends?" Malina asked.

"The shooting. It follows me everywhere…I haven't slept in days because even when I close my eyes, _they're _there," Adrian paused," I-I could still feel the blood on me. And I could still see _them _shooting themselves and the blood splattering everywhere. I swear I could still hear the gunshots…" Adrian held back tears and clenched onto the seat, her knuckles turning white.

Malina took Adrian's hand and held it," It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything."

Adrian shook her head, "Um—I still see blood actually. And I still wake up in the middle of the night crying. And I still feel scared." Adrian suddenly had yet another flashback of the shooting and startled, feeling her breathing grow heavy and her heart beat faster.

Malina held Adrian's hand as a sign that she was still there," Hey, hey calm down Adrian I'm here. No one's going to hurt you—"Malina tried hugging Adrian but she pushed her away.

"—no! I'm sorry but I-I can't do this. I can't." Adrian opened the car door and dashed out, running as fast as her legs could take her.

Malina sat there with a worried look on her face. This wasn't Adrian. This was someone else. The shooting had affected her more than Malina had thought. Something was wrong, and Adrian needed help. And if she couldn't do it, she had to find someone who could.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Mason was in the boys' locker room, throwing punches at the punching bag angrily. Lately boxing was something he'd been doing a lot lately. He's always liked boxing but now, instead of doing it for fun he did it to release anger. And he knew he had a lot of that happening.

Mason was giving the red punching bag a pounding, and was so immersed in what he was doing that he didn't hear someone come in.

Adeline had never stepped in the locker room, and it definitely wasn't as sexy as she pictured it being. But she came here for a reason, she was worried about Mason. He wasn't himself anymore. She really cared about him and she wanted to help him.

She slowly hopped closer to Mason, but not too close that he could accidentally punch her. She watched the way he moved back and forth on his feet, ducking and weaving side and side as he threw hard blows at the bag as though he was in a real boxing match. If she'd say so herself that was insanely attractive and sexy. But she knew he was just really angry at the world right now, and she knew it was because of Saphirra's death.

"Mason?" she called out, stepping closer to him.

The boy jumped and stopped angrily punching the bag and turned his head. Once he saw it was Adeline, he turned his attention back to the punching bag and continued punching the bag," You're not supposed to be here." He said, in between punches.

"I know but I'm worried about you. You haven't been going to glee lately." Adeline replied.

Mason punched the bag harder," Yeah, well I have better things to do then," he punched the bag harder," glee." He couldn't stand going to glee when they were doing Disney. Disney was all happy and everything. And that wasn't helping him.

Adeline pursed her lips," Well I'm just worried because you're not yourself anymore."

Mason stopped punching the bag and turned to her and wiped some of the sweat off his forehead with his arm," People change Adeline, you just have to accept it."

"Not this much. I know you're hurting over what happened to Saphirra. But you need to understand that we're all here for you. I'm here for you—"

Mason grew angry; no one knew what he was going through. They could just sympathize but no one could understand his pain. So they should just leave him alone, "—you don't know _anything _about me! So don't act stupid and pretend you do!" Mason interrupted angrily, his voice sounding venomous.

Adeline looked down and shook her head, "You've never yelled at me like that before." She said calmly.

"Well you've never given me the reason to." Mason spat.

Adeline couldn't help but feel hurt at the harshness in Mason's tone, and how he went right back to his boxing routine without another glance at her. Adeline stood there silently, but there was no way she was just leaving.

Adeline sighed," Mason I really care about you…even if you don't believe that."

Mason scoffed," Is that why you're dating that preppy, curled warbler?" he questioned bitterly.

Adeline looked away," That's not the point Mason—"

"—well _my_ point is that you should just leave me the fuck alone! I don't need your fucking sympathy. I'm good on my own." Mason interrupted, throwing hard jabs at the punching bag.

Adeline held back tears," I guess you're back to the old Mason huh? The bad-boy player that's always playing with the moon-eyed girl's feelings. Well you're getting just that Mason." Adeline still liked Mason but this new him was starting to make her hate him. Just like she used to.

"Whatever." He muttered, throwing punches at the punching bag.

Adeline licked her lips," You know, I was going to break-up with Hayden for you because I thought maybe there could be an us…"

"There is no 'us'. There never was. So stick with your little preppy boyfriend, see if I care." Mason replied.

A tear poured down Adeline's cheek but she quickly wiped it," O-oh." She said her voice cracking.

Deep inside, Mason wanted to stop what he was doing and just hug her and kiss her and tell her he loves her so much and that he didn't mean any of it. But he couldn't bring himself up to do that," Just leave Adeline. I don't want _you_ or anyone right now."

Adeline nodded and turned around and left the boys' locker room, she couldn't get through to him. And she meant every word she said—especially about breaking up with Hayden for him. But it looked like he didn't feel the same.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Annie rang the bell to the Lopez-Pierce house about 4 times. It was 7 pm and she had headed over so her and Gabe could practice their Disney song for glee.

After a few seconds the door opened and Gabe was standing there in a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt. Annie smirked and rolled her eyes, "Nice to see you got all dressed up for me."

Gabe laughed, "Oh please you know I'm sexy!"

Annie just shook her head playfully and followed her boyfriend inside. While heading up the stairs, Annie noticed how quiet it was, "Hey, where is everyone?"

"My parents are gone and won't be back for a couple days, Keegan is over at Grayson's house playing video games, Rowan went somewhere with Izzy and Ethan, and Adrian is sleeping over at Cheryl's place." Annie just shrugged her shoulders and brushed her hair away with her left hand.

As soon as they were in the room, Gabe headed over to his stereo system and pressed play. They both turned to each other and stared while the intro started. When the first chorus line started, Annie opened her mouth to sing,

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_

Gabe smiled at her and started singing the next few lines

_An enchanted moment and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

Both of them held each other's hands and started singing the chorus together.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

Annie pushed off of Gabe and continued the next verse, with a little sparkle on her eye

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

Gabe followed after her, with a playful smirk on his face

_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

He pulled Annie close from behind, while Annie blushed a little

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

Both of them faced each other as they sang the last part slowly

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

As the song ended Gabe tilted Annie's head up and kissed her with such raw passion she had to grab onto his neck.

They continued to kiss passionately and it turned into a heated make-out session when Annie whispered "Gabe...I'm ready".

Gabe's entire body froze and he looked at her with wide eyes, "Now?" Annie nodded with such a calm face that it scares herself.

"But it's not perfect! You need a candlelit dinner in the fireplace and all that romantic stuff—"

Annie interrupts him with a kiss," –it's perfect if _you're_ here. I don't want that Gabe...I want _you_."

Gabe's hands tremble slightly, " A-are you sure about this? I don't want to pressure you into anything…" Annie just nods her head again, before removing Gabe's shirt.

Gabe laid Annie down on the bed before pulling her shirt off. She pulled him close and they pressed their bodies together. Gabe gently nibbled on her neck and she moaned in response.

Gabe removed all of Annie's clothes, before sliding off his pants and boxers.

Annie kissed him one more time before whispering, "Tonight, I'm yours."

Gabe kissed her forehead, "And I'm yours."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Cheryl looked at Adrian; she had invited her over her house because she knew Adrian would like to avoid her family from even more pandemonium. But Adrian wasn't saying one word to her she was just silent and staring into nothing really. This wasn't her best friend…this was someone else…

"Adrian, talk to me please! What's wrong?" Cheryl asked, concerned.

Adrian broke from her thoughts about what had happened earlier between her and Malina and looked at Cheryl," Nothing." She muttered.

"Come on Adrian, I'm your best friend and you know that you could tell me anything and I won't judge you. I mean come on; I didn't get _that_ mad when you told me about you and Malina." Cheryl told her. Adrian smiled a little which caused Cheryl to smile," See? Now we're getting somewhere! Now come on, tell me anything and I'll just listen."

Adrian pursed her lips and looked at Cheryl; she seemed genuinely sincere about what she was saying. But she still wasn't sure whether she should or not just tell her. Cheryl was her friend, and she knew she could trust her…so why not this?

Adrian sighed," It affected me more than I thought. The shooting I mean. I can't sleep, I can't eat without thinking about blood, and I always feel the blood on me still. And I don't want to," Adrian paused, Cheryl nodding for her to continue," I don't feel the same anymore. And the smallest of things scare me now—I'm paranoid. I'm avoiding everyone because seeing them makes me remember the shooting. And that's why during some classes…I get episodes. "Adrian explained to her.

Cheryl looked at her sympathetically, "Oh. Well just so you know Adrian, I'm here for you always." Cheryl told her. She really didn't know what else to say about what Adrian told her. But it wasn't normal. The shooting affected everyone. And even Aidan went through the exact thing but he wasn't like this. She had to talk to someone about this….

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Tires screeched and Rowan and Ethan were thrown forward harshly. That's what usually happens in a car with Izzy.

"We're here." Izzy said.

Ethan touched himself to see if he's still alive," Yeah we're here." He nodded.

Rowan rolled her eyes," Try driving slower and less recklessly next time Izzy." Rowan told Izzy rudely, crossing her arms.

Izzy rolled her eyes," Well then find yourself another ride you unthankful bitch."

Rowan glared at her," Let's go Ethan, I want to get this over with." Rowan opened the car door and stepped out, Ethan following.

Izzy stopped Ethan," Wait Ethan!"

Ethan turned around," Yes?"

"Trojan condoms are the best ones, just in case you two you know…" Izzy whistled and winked. Ethan turned beet red and stepped out of the car while Izzy smirked and drove off.

"She needs to be institutionalized." Rowan spoke up.

Ethan nodded," I agree."

The two remained silent as they stood in front of the karaoke club. Rowan sighed," Look Ethan, I'm just as angry to be here as you are but—"

"—who says I'm angry?" Ethan interrupted, a small smile appearing on his face.

Rowan suppressed a smile and coughed awkwardly," Um we should go inside." She muttered, quickly walking in.

Ethan smirked and followed her inside. The club was quite nice. It was simple really, a small bar on the far corner and in the middle was the stage where the karaoke singing took place and there were tables around the stage. The person singing right now was horrible as it gets. She was doing a cover of "Chasing Pavements" by Adele. And she was even worse than Sugar!

"Oh god someone get this girl out before she blows the speakers up!" Rowan exclaimed, covering her ears in distaste.

Ethan rolled his eyes," She's not _that_ bad!"

"I've heard crows sing better than her!" Rowan retorted.

Before Ethan could say anything, they heard someone call them from a table by the stage," Ethan! Rowan! Over here!" Craig, alongside some girl from McKinley, waved them over to their table.

"Oh joy." Rowan muttered as the two walked over to Craig and his whore.

"I'm glad you guys could come!" Craig said enthusiastically.

Rowan and Ethan nodded not so enthusiastically," Yeah…great to be here." Ethan replied.

It was an awkward silence between the 4 until the tone-deaf woman stopped singing and the host went back to the stage a little distraught and traumatized," Wow! Well, let's give it up for this talented woman!" the host exclaimed.

A couple of claps were heard scattered around the club. The host chuckled awkwardly," Well—um who would like to volunteer next?" he asked the audience.

Everyone remained quiet, who would like to make a fool of themselves on stage? No one, that's who!

Craig smirked deviously and pointed at Ethan and Rowan," These two would _love_ to perform!" Craig exclaimed.

Ethan and Rowan's eyes widened," WHAT?! NO!" the two shouted.

The host grinned," Great! Everyone, we got volunteers!"

"Uh no you don't have volunteers!" Rowan exclaimed.

Ethan nodded in agreement," We're not singing!"

Craig chuckled," But you guys are in glee club! Don't you guys sing and crap?" he questioned.

"Yeah but—"Ethan tried to say.

"—but nothing, sing!" Craig interrupted," Sing! Sing! Sing!" Craig began to chant. And pretty soon everyone in the club began to chant," Sing!" along with him.

The two sunk in their seats," Might as well get this over with." Ethan told her.

Rowan groaned," Fine." The two stood up hesitantly and walked towards the stage. Everyone cheered and the host laughed.

"Let's give a round of applause for our volunteers!" The host exclaimed, turning to the two," so what are your names?" he asked, shoving the microphone on their faces.

"Ethan." Ethan muttered.

Rowan sighed, "Rowan." She said rudely.

The host nodded," So how long have you two been dating?"

The two blushed beet red and shook their heads," We-we're not dating…" Rowan stuttered.

The host laughed," Sorry my mistake! I just assumed so! So what song will you two be singing?"

Ethan and Rowan looked at each other and then back at the host," Surprise us." Ethan said.

"Very well, Rowan and Ethan everyone!" the host exclaimed, handing the two microphones to Rowan and Ethan.

Everyone cheered and the music suddenly started playing," Oh god why this one?" Rowan grumbled. Ethan played with his lip piercing nervously and fidgeted with his purple bowtie as he opened his mouth to sing;

_Found myself at your door_

_Just like all those times before_

_I'm not sure how I got there_

_All roads they lead me here, _Ethan sang softly.

Ethan turned his head to look at Rowan as he sang the next line; _I imagine you are home,_

_In your room, all alone_

_And you open your eyes into mine_

_And everything feels better_

_Right before your eyes, _Rowan joined in, the two harmonizing.

_I'm breaking, no past_

_No reasons why_

_Just you and me, _the two looked at each other as they sang.

The two began to walk around in circles, following each other. Never taking their eyes off each other, _This is the last time I'm asking you this_

_Put my name at the top of your list_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye, _the two sang.

_You find yourself at my door_

_Just like all those times before, _Rowan sang, looking at Ethan.

_You wear your best apology_

_But I was there to watch you leave_

It was as if this song was made specifically for them! It described their relationship perfectly…it was like a never-ending rollercoaster going up and down.

_And all the times I let you in_

_Just for you to go again_

_Disappear when you come back_

_Everything is better, _Rowan sang.

The audience was captivated by these two, there was so much emotion put into the song that it made the whole thing look like it came out of a romance movie.

_Right before your eyes_

_I'm aching, run fast_

_Nowhere to hide_

_Just you and me…_Rowan and Ethan harmonized together, their lingering stares at each other. Why were these two not together yet?

The two broke their eye contact and sang the chorus without looking at each other, _This is the last time I'm asking you this_

_Put my name at the top of your list_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye…_

_This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,_ Rowan sang, looking at Ethan.

_This is the last time I say it's been you all along, _Ethan sang, looking at Rowan as well.

_This is the last time I let you in my door, _Rowan sang.

_This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore,_ Ethan sang.

The two stepped closer to each other, _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_This is the last time I'm asking you this, _the two sang, stepping closer to one another. Forgetting the audience was even there and just singing straight at each other.

_Put my name at the top of your list_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye, _the two harmonized together, their faces _this_ close.

_This is the last time I'm asking you this, _Rowan sang, Ethan singing after her the same line_ (this is the last time I'm asking you this)_

_Put my name at the top of your list, _Rowan sang, Ethan singing after her_ (put my name on the top of your list)_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why, _Rowan sang, and then Ethan after her_ (this is the last time I'm asking you why)_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye, _Rowan sang, Ethan singing after her_ (You break my heart…)_

_This is the last time I'm asking you_

_Last time I'm asking you_

_Last time I'm asking you this..._the two sang.

Rowan and Ethan looked at each other in the eye as they sang, _This is the last time I'm asking you_

_Last time I'm asking you_

_Last time I'm asking you this..._

_This is the last time I'm asking you_

_Last time I'm asking you_

_Last time I'm asking you this..._the two sang together.

_This is the last time I'm asking you_

_Last time I'm asking you_

_Last time I'm asking you this..._they sang the last line and then awkwardly looked away from each other. The audience cheered and clapped and the host stepped back on stage.

"Wow! Well that was really good! It seriously looked like you two liked each other!" the host exclaimed.

Rowan and Ethan turned red and simply nodded to the host and stepped off the stage. Craig and the girl looked at the two.

"Well…that was some number…" Craig trailed off.

"Shut up." Rowan and Ethan told him, not even looking at each other.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron and Orion were sitting at BreadstiX, talking and laughing like any couple on a date.

Orion smiled, "Did you have to get in a fight with Jonathan today in school Aar?"

Aaron laughed, "Hey! He started it! He started saying Aladdin wasn't an actual prince, just a dirty orphan, so I filled his locker with kitty litter and glue."

Orion just shook his head and took a bite of his salad, "While it was funny, Principal Henley wasn't that happy about it."

Aaron scoffed, "Oh please, that old bitch is lucky I decided not to put a beehive in his office, throw a rock at it and lock him inside." Orion laughed, his boyfriend was insane sometimes.

When Orion started talking about this cool building he saw on TV the other day, a cough interrupted them. The couple turned to find Daniel Valentine, holding a bouquet of flowers, standing behind Aaron.

Both boys glared at the warbler, "Hi Aaron...curly top." Daniel greeted.

Orion glared at the preppy boy and Aaron put on his bitch face, "What do you want Valentine?"

Daniel looked at Aaron, a hint of nervousness in his eye, "Can we talk?" His eyes shifted to the still glaring Orion, "alone I mean"

Orion tried to jump up, "No way! I'm g—"he groaned in pain when his bullet wounds throbbed in pain.

Aaron sighed and looked at Orion, "Don't worry Oreo, this won't take long. I'll make sure it doesn't."

Aaron and Daniel walked outside toward the parking lot. Daniel turned and opened his mouth, but Aaron held up a hand to stop him, "Before you talk, just realize that your interrupting a date with my boyfriend, who just got out of the hospital, so you might be leaving with about 7 teeth missing from your mouth."

Daniel sighed, "Look, I know I tried to get with you for selfish reasons..."

Aaron rolled his eyes at the warbler. Daniel looked at Aaron with a small smile, "But when I saw you perform that song at your Sectionals, I realized," Daniel handed Aaron the bouquet of white and yellow roses, "that I really do like you, and I want to be the best boyfriend you've ever had."

Aaron, who was kind of stunned, took a step back from Daniel, "Look, I'm...sort of flattered, but I have a boyfriend. And it's kind of too little too late." Aaron told him.

Daniel looked surprised, "Wait, what does Frodo have that I don't!?" Daniel questioned angrily.

Aaron glared at him, "He didn't lie to me about why he was interested in me!"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "No, but he _did_ lead you on because he was scared to come out of the closet."

Aaron narrowed his eyes, "Look, that's none of your business! So I suggest you calm down before I turn you into a fucking pretzel!"

Daniel sighed, "Fine, but I'll win you over, one way or another." Daniel said to him before dropping the flowers, getting in his car, and speeding off.

Aaron sighed and rubbed his temple, "Jeez, that was aggravating." before heading back inside to his boyfriend.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Ethan and Rowan were now walking down the streets of Lima. Izzy had never shown up to pick them up so Craig had offered a ride, though both Rowan and Ethan were disturbed by Craig and his "girlfriend" shoving their tongues down each other's throats most of the ride home.

"I had fun tonight." Ethan spoke up.

Rowan nodded," Yeah so did I." Rowan agreed.

"We should go again sometime—without Craig and his 'girlfriend' of course." Ethan said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe, I don't know." Rowan replied, looking away from him.

Ethan sighed," So it continues…" he said.

Rowan turned to look at him," What do you mean?"

"Your game. Pretend you care for a guy and break his heart. And then once again pretend you care but just break his hopes and dreams." Ethan told her.

"Oh."

"Well at least you're not denying it." Ethan said.

"You just don't get it." Rowan crossed her arms.

Ethan couldn't take it anymore with Rowan's games. She liked him or she didn't, couldn't she make up her mind? "Get what Rowan? I'm done falling in your little games! Just tell me whether you like me or not! It's not that hard!"

Rowan scoffed," Not when you're popular and have a title to uphold!" she replied.

"So this is what it's about? I'm not popular enough for Miss Rowan Lopez-Pierce: Top Bitch of McKinley. Well then I'm sorry Rowan. I'm sorry I'm just Dorky Dancer Ethan Chang who's only a little popular because he plays baseball but that's nothing compared to other guys! I'm sorry for being stupidly in love with you!" he exclaimed, angry and hurt.

"Ethan—"

"—you know you're nothing but a damn hypocrite!" Ethan exclaimed, pointing at her.

Rowan turned red with anger," A hypocrite? How am I a hypocrite Ethan? Explain that to me!"

Ethan chuckled dryly," You don't like me because I'm a dork but you, Rowan Lopez-Pierce, are a comic book nerd. A total nerd. You wear big square glasses at home, watch re-runs of the Big-Bang Theory, re-enact scenes from Star Wars, and do other embarrassing things just like me. But that's not even my point; you're just some scared closeted nerd who brings down others because she can't find any other way to make herself feel better."

Rowan looked away because she knew deep inside he just described her," Just leave Ethan." She told him.

Ethan sighed," Fine. "Ethan walked past Rowan and left. Rowan sighed, everything Ethan had said was true. But she didn't like admitting it. She didn't feel comfortable being who she really was. A nerd. She didn't want to hear people making fun of her or anything like that. But she didn't want to lose people she cared about trying to cover up who she really was.

_Look at me _

_You may think you see _

_Who I really am _

_But you'll never know me _

_Every day _

_It's as if I play a part, _Rowan sang softly, walking down the streets by herself.

_Now I see _

_If I wear a mask _

_I can fool the world _

_But I cannot fool my heart, _she sang. She may be able to put this bitch act in front of everyone, but in the end, she was still nerdy Rowan.

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? , _Rowan sang.

Rowan was now in her room, wearing her big squared glasses and Wonder Woman pajamas. She couldn't get Ethan off her mind. The words he had said were all true and that's what hurt the most, the fact that she was too scared to be herself ended up hurting others. All for popularity.

_I am now _

_In a world where I _

_Have to hide my heart _

_And what I believe in, _Rowan sang, getting off her bed and walking over to her full-length mirror.

_But somehow _

_I will show the world _

_What's inside my heart _

_And be loved for who I am _

Rowan looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her glasses, _Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me?, _she took off her glasses and sighed.

_Why is my reflection _

_Someone I don't know?, _Rowan sang, walking away from the mirror.

_Must I pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_There's a heart that must be _

_Free to fly , _Rowan sang, thinking about Ethan the whole time. She wanted to be with him, but she had to start thinking less about popularity and more about reality.

_That burns with a need to know _

_The reason why, _Rowan belted, burying her face in her hands to hide away hot tears from pouring out.

_Why must we all conceal _

_What we think, how we feel?, _Rowan sang, hugging herself.

_Must there be a secret me _

_I'm forced to hide?, _that line was all Rowan. She hid herself from the world because she was so embarrassed of herself. But did she have to hide?

_I won't pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside?_

Rowan fell back on her bed and sighed, she had to fix things she's burned…and fast.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The next day, Adara was at the library studying for a test when she heard someone take a seat in front of her. She looked up to see Oliver and sighed, standing up and walking towards the book shelves.

Oliver licked his lips nervously and followed her to the book shelves," Adara come on."

Adara took a book off the shelf and flipped through it," Come on what? Since when do _I_ talk to _you_?" Adara replied rudely.

"Shh!" the librarian looked at the two with a warning look on her face.

"I just want to talk." Oliver said quietly.

Adara closed the book and put it back on the shelf and walked to another shelf," Well we're done talking."

"Can't we at least solve anything?" Oliver asked. He really wanted to fix things between them, he really missed her.

"No." she replied simply, taking another book and looking through it.

The two remained silent for a moment and Adara simply ignored Oliver and continued looking through the book. Oliver couldn't take this anymore. Adara didn't even _glance_ at him anymore and he really wished that things could go back to normal but they can't.

Oliver took the book off Adara's hands and put it back on the shelf. Adara looked at him," I was reading that." She said.

"Yeah, well now you're not. Now, you're going to read my lips," Oliver told her. Adara crossed her arms and tapped her foot angrily," Look Adara, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I swear to you if I could go back to change what I did, I would. But I can't. And all I could do is apologize." Oliver said apologetically, waiting for a response from her.

Adara pursed her lips," So you just apologize…and then you expect me to accept it?" Adara questioned.

"I…uh—"Oliver stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"—see Oliver, you screwed me over making me think I _actually_ had a chance with you. So it's not so easy just forgetting something like that." Adara interrupted.

Oliver sighed," I know, I know Dara. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't forgive me but I really mean it when I say that I'm sorry," Oliver bit his lip," I know I blew my chances of ever having you as more than a friend, but can I at least be your friend again?" Oliver did a half-smile," And before you say anything, I just want to show you how sorry I am…" he extended his hand for her to take.

Adara hesitated," I don't know Oliver—"

"—come on. I really want to prove to you how sorry I am." Oliver interjected.

Adara pursed her lips and took his hand, Oliver leading the way. The two entered the choir room and Oliver picked up an acoustic guitar and gestured for her to take a seat while he sat on a stool.

Adara took a seat in one of the many seats in the choir room and looked at Oliver confused to what he would do.

"I just want to show you that even though I screwed up things with you, you still got a friend in me." Oliver said with a small smile before playing the guitar.

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_When the road looks rough ahead_

_And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_

_You just remember what your old pal said_

_Girl you've got a friend in me_

_Yeah you've got a friend in me, _Oliver sang, sending a smile to Adara. Adara sent a small smile back. Oliver really looked like he was sorry.

Oliver effortlessly played the guitar while looking straight at Adara as he sang, _You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You got troubles and I got 'em too_

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, _Oliver thought that he really would do anything for Adara. Even if it means having to be just her friend for the rest of their lives.

_We stick together, we can see it through_

_'Cause you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_

_Bigger and stronger too_

_Maybe, _Oliver sang as he bobbed his head up and down.

_But none of them_

_Will ever love you the way I do_

_It's me and you girl, _Oliver winked at her and Adara blushed and smiled. She really thought she should forgive him for what he's done. He looked truthfully apologetic.

_And as the years go by_

_Our friendship will never die_

_You're gonna see it's our destiny_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me, _Oliver finished the song and sent Adara a nervous smile.

Adara clapped," That was good." She complimented.

Oliver chuckled," You think so?" he questioned.

Adara nodded and stood up, walking up to him," Yes it was…and I forgive you."

Oliver cracked a smile," Really?" he asked in a happy tone.

Adara nodded," I-I just want to be strictly friends though…can you do that for me?" Adara asked tentatively.

Oliver frowned slightly but nodded," Yeah, I can do that."

Adara smiled softly," I think this deserves a hug," Adara replied, opening her arms for a hug. Oliver chuckled and hugged Adara," I'm really glad we're friends again Oliver."

Oliver frowned slightly but nodded," _Yeah…friends." _He thought to himself sadly.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Rowan clutched her books to her chest as she walked over to Ethan who was by his locker," Ethan."

Ethan turned his head to look at her and then turned his attention back to his locker," What do you want?" he said without a hint of emotion.

"Can we talk?" Rowan asked, hoping he would say yes. Though Ethan had a reason to be angry at her.

Ethan shut his locker," Why? So I can fall back in 'the Rowan game'?"

Rowan shook her head," No, I just want to fix things." She said truthfully.

"There's nothing _to_ fix. Just go." Ethan replied rudely.

"Ethan please—"

"—no! I've given you so many chances Rowan and you've let each of them go!" Ethan interrupted.

Rowan looked down," I-I know that Ethan. But please, _please_ just hear me out." Rowan begged.

Ethan thought for a moment, should he give her a chance or should he just walk out while he has the chance?

"Fine."

The two walked inside the choir room and sat down on the chairs, facing each other," Look Ethan, I've been doing a lot of thinking myself too and I realized something." Rowan told him.

Ethan licked his lips nervously," What did you realize?" Ethan asked.

"That I can't handle it anymore," Rowan paused," I want to be with you Ethan. I-I know it's taken me a long, _long_ time to realize it but I do really like you. And Ethan Chang, I want to be your girlfriend." Rowan smiled.

Ethan looked at her with a shocked face," You—you do?" he asked, surprised.

Rowan nodded," I know I've made my mistakes before but I don't want to anymore. I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore…and I don't want to hide myself," Rowan bit her lip," If you don't want to give me a chance I'd understand why—"

Ethan interrupted Rowan with a kiss. The two broke of the kiss and Rowan laughed," I take it you say yes?"

Ethan kissed her," Yes." Kiss." Yes." Kiss." A million times yes." Rowan grinned and kissed Ethan.

Aaron and Orion walked in the choir room and Aaron nudged Orion, "My eyes better not be fucking with me! About damn time!" Aaron exclaimed as he walked in the room, holding hands with Orion.

The new couple quickly broke of the kiss and blushed red," Shut the hell up Aaron!" Rowan replied.

Aaron rolled his eyes and turned towards Ethan," I'd hold this girl by a leash…" Aaron smirked.

Rowan's eyes widened and lunged for Aaron and chased him around the choir room," You fucking bastard if anyone should be held on a leash it's you!" she yelled angrily.

Aaron laughed," You're just proving my point by chasing me!" Aaron said, dodging a chair thrown by Rowan. The two continued running around the choir room.

Orion took a seat next to Ethan," You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into…" Orion trailed off.

Ethan only grinned," It's worth it." He replied, crossing his arms. Orion chuckled, oh young love…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Jasmine was at Lima's local library. Henry had to do something for a commercial for a hair product and she tagged along. But she didn't want to be at the commercial. And while seeing Henry in hair product would be possibly the most hilarious thing ever, she rather much read a book.

She continued to read her book, flipping through the pages. She was reading, "Les Misérables" by Victor Hugo. She knew of the musical, but the closest she's gone to seeing it is the movie. But in her opinion, she preferred the book over the musical. She's read it dozens of times and Henry called her crazy on how she was able to read 1,400 pages. But she loves the book so she just rolls her eyes when he makes fun of her.

Suddenly someone gently put her book down, only to see a really cute guy in front of her with a flirty smile on his face.

"Hey there," He greeted flirtatiously," I'm Jonathan."

Jasmine never really talked to boys (excluding Vocal Adrenaline guys and Henry) so she always had trouble when it came to boys…and flirting…and love in general.

"Hi." She greeted quietly.

Jonathan grinned, he happened to have spotted the girl. And well, it's been a while since he's gotten himself a date. And the girl was really pretty so why not? His charm always worked on girls, and this wouldn't be the exception.

"You're probably wondering why I'm talking to you right?" Jonathan asked. Jasmine nodded slowly, hoping the guy would leave," Well, I always take notice whenever I see a pretty girl. And well, I just found one." Jonathan winked.

"Oh." she replied stupidly, her cheeks turning pink.

"So I saw you were reading Les Misérables, that's quite a book. I don't know many girls that read books like that. Or let alone know the musical." Jonathan said, trying to start a conversation.

Jasmine glanced at the book and nodded," It's one of my favorites. "

"It looks like it, you were really into it." Jonathan smiled. The girl looked familiar…oh he remembered now! She was performing in Vocal Adrenaline's sectionals! Now he knew how to win over this girl. Through music of course.

Jasmine nodded," I've read it dozens of times."

Jonathan nodded," You seem familiar…are you in Vocal Adrenaline?" he asked, even though he knew she was.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow quizzically and nodded hesitantly," Yes…why?"

"I'm in the New Directions. Anyway, so since you're in Vocal Adrenaline…you could sing right?" Jonathan asked, grinning.

"Well, I guess so—"Jasmine replied.

"—sing a song with me then." Jonathan interjected.

"Now?"

"Why not? There's a piano here so come on!" Jonathan extended his hand for her to take.

"I-I don't know…I barely know you. How do I know you're not some serial killer?" Jasmine questioned.

Jonathan chuckled," Would a serial killer ask you to sing a song with you?"

Jasmine smiled softly," Touché."

"So sing a song with me?" he asked again.

Jasmine took his hand," Fine."

The two walked over to the piano bench and took a seat. Jonathan took some sheet music and placed it by the piano," Do you know this song?" Jonathan asked.

Jasmine looked at the sheet music and nodded. She didn't just know it, she lived it. Jonathan started playing the piano and people immediately started looking at them, curious of the performance.

_I am not a child now_

_I can take care of myself, _Jonathan started singing, looking at Jasmine who looked down shyly.

_I mustn't let them down now_

_Mustn't let them see me cry_

_I'm fine_

_I'm fine, _Jonathan sang. Jasmine was surprised; he was a really good singer. He will probably think she sucks compared to him.

_I'm too tired to listen_

_I'm too old to believe_

_All these childish stories_

_There is no such thing as faith_

_And trust_

_And pixie dust, _Jonathan sang effortlessly. He smiled at Jasmine who smiled softly back.

_I try _

_But it's so hard to believe, _Jonathan sang, some people were looking at him with amused faces. They seemed to like Jonathan's voice.

_I try_

_But I can't see what you see_

_I try_

_I try_

_I try, Jonathan_ nodded for her to sing next. And Jasmine nervously nodded.

_My whole world is changing_

_I don't know where to turn_

_I can't leave you waiting,_

_But I can't stay and watch the city burn, _Jasmine sang softly at first, slowly gaining confidence.

_Watch it burn_

_'Cause I try_

_But it's so hard to believe_, Jasmine sang, louder and more confident this time. She showed off her vocals which surprised Jonathan. She was really good. _REALLY _good.

_I try_

_But I can't see where you see_

_I try_

_I try, _Jasmine sang, the audience loved Jasmine's voice as well—and the whole performance in general!

_I try and try_

_To understand_

_The distance in between, _Jonathan and Jasmine sang together. They were a good combination together.

_The love I feel, _Jonathan sang, looking at Jasmine.

_The things I fear,_ Jasmine sang next. That line was so her at the moment. She had many things to be fearful for.

The two looked at each other and sang the next line, _And every single dream_

_I can finally see it_

_Now I have to believe_

_All those precious stories, _Jasmine sang,

_All the world is made of faith_

_And trust_

_And pixie dust, _Jonathan sang.

_So I'll try_

_'Cause I finally believe, _the two harmonized together.

_I'll try_

_'Cause I see where you see, _the two were getting really into the song. Even if Jonathan was using this to just win her over.

_I'll try_

_I'll try_

_I'll try_

_I'll try_

_To fly, _the two finished the song, looking at each other. Everyone clapped for the amazing performance from the two.

"What's your name?" Jonathan asked, not taking his eyes off her.

Jasmine smirked, growing confident. She stood up from the piano bench and looked at Jonathan, "Figure it out." and with that, Jasmine left.

Jonathan watched her leave and smiled. He didn't charm her over, but something about her made him want to know more about this girl. But first, he had to find out her name.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adrian was in her room, she had been avoiding everything and everyone. She hasn't even talked to Malina since their fight.

She looked at her laptop, she was attempting to write something for the school newspaper but she hasn't been going to the meetings in weeks. She couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. She pushed the laptop away from herself and sighed.

Adrian was gone. She knew it. She would never be the same again. Eddy and Damon took her straight to hell with them.

She wished things could go back to normal again, she'd just wake up and none of this ever happened. She was just happy. But she felt she would never get that again. Happiness.

Adrian leaned her head against her soft pillow and closed her eyes. She hadn't slept peacefully in a while. But the moment she closed her eyes, she saw Damon shooting himself in front of her and the blood splattering on her. She quickly jumped and opened her eyes, panting heavily.

She looked down on herself and saw blood, all over her. On her hands, on the sheets, on her arms…

Adrian tentatively touched her face and saw felt the blood on her. She started breathing heavily, freaking out. She got off her bed and went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and saw the blood all over her. Damon's blood.

She grabbed a towel and tried wiping it off but nothing. It wouldn't come off. It was like a permanent tattoo on her. Adrian put warm water on the towel and tried wiping the blood off again. Nothing.

She started shaking and tears came into her eyes," Get off me." She muttered through clenched teeth. She began to furiously scrub her arms harshly. Nothing.

"Get off me! Get off me!" she exclaimed, scrubbing everything she could around her body shakily. Why wouldn't it come off her?

"Just leave me alone!" Adrian yelled, furiously trying to scrub off the blood on her.

"_We'll never leave you alone…" _she heard a voice whisper in her ear.

Brittany heard someone yelling and walked upstairs to the bathroom. What was all the ruckus?

Adrian sobbed as she tried to wipe off the blood once more," Just get of me!" she fell to her knees and sobbed.

Brittany opened the bathroom door and saw her daughter crying on the bathroom floor.

Brittany ran over to her daughter and kneeled next to her," Honey whats wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Adrian turned to look at her mom," The—the blood! It's all over me! An-and it's not coming off!" Adrian exclaimed, scratching herself in an attempt to take the blood out.

Brittany looked at her daughter confused and concerned at the same time," Blood? What blood Adrian? There's nothing on you." Brittany told her, trying to stop her daughter from scratching herself anymore. There was nothing on Adrian. Nothing at all.

Adrian shook her head," There is! There is! Don't you see it's all over me?!" Adrian shouted, trying to scrub off the blood.

Brittany hugged her daughter and wiped the tears off her eyes," Baby, there's nothing on you I promise you that."

Adrian cried on her mom's chest," It just never ends…" she sobbed.

Brittany rubbed Adrian's back as she comforted her, trying to hold back tears herself," What never ends?"

"The shooting, it's always on my mind. And I can't forget it because I have the scar on my cheek to remind me, my brain that stores the memory, and the blood tattooed on me. "Adrian told her.

Brittany wasn't the smartest of the bunch but she knew one thing for sure, her daughter wasn't well. This wasn't normal," Come on Adrian, lets go." Brittany told her, standing up with her daughter.

"Wh-where?" Adrian asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"To get you help."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Malina walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She had been very stressed lately. She hasn't been going to Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals (although most of Vocal Adrenaline probably didn't want to see her anyway), Adrian wouldn't talk to her, everyone knows that she plays for the same team now, and everyone knows she's dating Adrian.

She sighed as she turned on the kitchen lights and jumped as she saw her dad sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea.

"Malina." He greeted.

"Hey dad." She greeted back, sitting down in front of him, completely forgetting about the water.

Jesse looked at her," What are you doing up late?"

Malina shrugged her shoulders," I have a lot going on."

"I know."

Malina sighed," I assume so."

The two remained quiet.

"You could've told us you know," Jesse looked at her again," If you like girls…it doesn't matter to us. Love whoever you want."

Malina smiled softly," Thanks dad."

"Speaking of loving whoever you want…Adrian Lopez-Pierce…she's in New Directions right?" Jesse asked.

Malina knew this was going to come up sooner or later," Yeah…are you mad? I mean she's competition but we don't look at that dad. We don't even bring up our show choirs." Malina explained.

Jesse nodded," Well she's a catch I guess. And well—I _guess_ I'll approve of it. I'm just mad you never told me. I thought we were honest with each other."

Malina looked down disappointed," I know…I'm sorry. I was just scared I guess…"

"It's okay. Wow, the old Vocal Adrenaline Jesse would've killed you…but the dad Jesse isn't mad. He's okay with his daughter dating whoever she wants…just as long as they don't have tattoos, piercings, and weird haircuts on them." Jesse said.

Malina giggled," Thanks dad. I'm glad you're okay with it," Malina sighed," If only Vocal Adrenaline wasn't so pissed at me…"

Jesse smiled sympathetically," They'll eventually come to their senses. Just give them time. I know Beth is super pissed at you though. But Beth will get over it and she'll be your chauffer and friend again."

"Hopefully, I miss Beth. But she's mad that I'm dating the competition and that I didn't tell her so I'll just give her time." Malina replied.

"She will. She's just stubborn and hard-headed. But you miss need to get some sleep." Jesse said.

"Well what about you? Why are you awake?" Malina asked.

"They're going to show a 3 hour biography of Patti LuPone at 4 in the morning and I can't miss it! "Jesse replied.

Malina nodded and suddenly looked at the clock and smirked," Dad, its 3:58."

And Jesse ran out the kitchen faster than you can say, Patti LuPone.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"Guys I don't think I can do this…" Aidan told Ethan and Oliver as they walked inside the skating rink.

Oliver put his hands on Aidan's shoulders," You'll be fine Aidan! Just relax, act like you always act: a total dork and nerd. If Dani has put up with you this long, she's a keeper." Oliver said.

"Yeah. Besides, you can't back out now she's here and you have to do it!" Ethan exclaimed.

Aidan sighed," But I can't even roller skate!"

"Figure it out kiddo." Oliver told him.

Aidan fidgeted with his hands nervously. How was he supposed to do this? Dani was perfect in every single way and Aidan…well…he was Aidan.

Ethan and Oliver continued with their pep talks with Aidan until the two caught sight of Dani. Oliver smiled," Well buddy, your princess has arrived…now all you got to do is have her fall for you."

"It's not that easy!" Aidan exclaimed.

Ethan and Oliver rolled their eyes," Yes it is, just talk to her and have fun…but then…kiss her." Ethan told him.

Aidan's eyes widened," _Kiss her?!_ What if she ends up slapping me or something?"

"She won't…just do it. It's now or never Aidan." Oliver said.

Ethan and Oliver looked at each other and smiled,

_Percussion, _Oliver said, the percussion suddenly being heard.

_Strings, _Ethan said, imitating to play the harp. And the strings suddenly being heard.

_Winds, _Oliver said.

Aidan looked at them confused as the two grinned, _Words, _Ethan and Oliver said.

Oliver walked towards Aidan and put his shoulder around him, _There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way, _Oliver sang, pointing to Dani who was putting on roller skates. She looked as striking as ever.

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her, _Oliver sang, nodding.

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss the girl, _Oliver sang with a smirk, leading Aidan to rent a pair of skates.

"I-I don't think kissing her is a good idea Ollie…" Aidan trailed off, grabbing a pair of skates from the guy working there.

"Trust me dude, she'll see how much you like her and BAM! Sparks…" Oliver assured, taking a pair of skates himself.

"But I'm not sure…" Aidan said uneasily, sitting down to put on skates.

"Dude, you want her." Ethan said, rolling over to them in roller skates.

"But what if—"

"—don't what if…just do." Oliver interjected, tying his roller skates.

"But—"

"—No."

"I—"

"—no." Oliver and Ethan said at the same time.

Ethan sat down next to Aidan, _Yes, you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do, _Ethan turned Aidan's head towards Dani who was sitting casually. Aidan blushed, he did want her.

_It's possible she wants you, too _

_There is one way to ask her, _Ethan sang, with a small smirk.

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl, _Ethan sang, making a kiss sound causing Aidan to roll his eyes.

Oliver chuckled, "Come on man, go ask her to roller skate with you and just be cool and then…"

Oliver and Ethan looked at each other and made a kissing sound. Aidan rolled his eyes.

"Go." Ethan insisted.

"But—"

"—GO!" Ethan and Oliver exclaimed, pushing Aidan towards Dani.

The freshman sent a glare towards his two friends who gave him a thumbs up. And grinned.

"Hopefully he doesn't screw this up." Oliver said through his smile.

"Pray to god Oliver, pray to god." Ethan replied, with a smile.

Aidan walked over to Dani," Hey Dani." He greeted nervously.

Dani looked up and smiled," Hey Aidan!" she greeted happily.

"Want to skate?" he asked, extending his hand out to her.

Dani grinned and nodded," Of course!" she took his hand and the two skated over to the roller rink. Well mostly Dani, Aidan clumsily skated over.

Oliver and Ethan skated behind them with grins, _Sing with me now _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_My, oh, my _

_Look at the boy too shy _

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl, _the two boys sang, with disapproved looks.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Ain't that sad _

_Ain't it shame, too bad _

_You gonna miss the girl, _Ethan and Oliver sang, looking at Aidan with glances that said," Kiss her damn it!" Aidan tried not to punch them in the face since they were only trying to help.

Ethan and Oliver skated in front of Aidan and Dani and turned to Aidan, _Now's your moment _

_Floating in a blue lagoon, _Ethan sang.

_Boy, you better do it soon _

_No time will be better, _Oliver sang, pointing at his watch and snapping his fingers.

_She don't say a word _

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl, _the two boys sang.

Other skaters began doing tricks with their skates and harmonizing along with the song while Dani and Aidan simply skated.

The two stopped holding hands and Dani started skating freely. She looked to be having fun with a huge smile on her face.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl, _Oliver and Ethan sang. Aidan looked at Dani, he bit his lip nervously as he tried to make a choice.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the girl, _Oliver sang.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Float along _

_Listen to the song _

_The song say kiss the girl, _Ethan sang.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Music play _

_Do what the music say _

_You wanna kiss the girl, _The two boys sang.

Aidan skated closer to Dani and bit his lip nervously.

_You've got to kiss the girl _

_Why don't you kiss the girl, _the two boys sang while Aidan skated closer to Dani.

_You gotta kiss the girl, _Ethan and Oliver grinned excitingly as they watched from a distance.

_Go on and kiss the girl, _Aidan suddenly planted his lips on Dani's and kissed her. And it felt really good.

Aidan pulled away and Dani looked at him," I've wanted to do that for a long time now." Aidan confessed.

Dani didn't say anything and looked at him with scared and shocked eyes. She suddenly skated away and left Aidan on his own, leaving he skating rink. Aidan's blue eyes turned sad and looked down disappointed. She didn't feel the same way he guessed…

Oliver and Ethan watched what had happened," Well that didn't turn out like we thought it would." Oliver said.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Malina walked by Lima Park, Adrian had called her to meet her up here. And Malina knew that by the sound of Adrian's voice, it wasn't good.

She caught sight of her girlfriend; sitting in a park bench and watching little kids play in the snow. Malina walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey." Malina greeted not so happily.

Adrian turned and nodded," Hey."

"So why'd you call me up here?" Malina asked.

Adrian sighed and looked down," Yesterday, my moms' took me to see a doctor—a psychiatrist." Adrian told her.

Malina looked at her shockingly," What? Why?" Malina questioned.

Adrian bit her lip," Because I haven't been myself lately. And I had a hallucination last night that there was blood all over me again. My moms' thought it was best I get help…and then they diagnosed me with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Adrian explained.

Malina nodded, trying to take in all Adrian had told her. This was serious. She knew about soldiers coming home with it but she never expected her Adrian to ever get that. But the shooting was very serious and it affected Adrian more than she had thought.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Adrian," she held Adrian's hand," just know that I'll be here to support you every step of the way…always." Malina told her, squeezing her hand.

Adrian smiled softly," Thank you," she whispered," At least I'm getting help. I have to go to this support group, and see a psychiatrist more often. Plus take this medicine to reduce my anxiety. But I'll get better. For you and me," Adrian looked at her," I love you and I don't want to lose you."

Malina smiled," You'll _never_ lose me." And Malina kissed her girlfriend softly. It felt like forever since she had done that. But it felt good to finally have her Adrian back—at least a little.

"We're going to be okay," Adrian whispered in assurance.

Malina nodded and hugged her," Yeah…we are."

Adrian kissed her softly," I love you."

Malina smiled," I love you too."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aidan, Oliver, and Ethan walked down the hallways together and Aidan was sad over what had happened at the skating rink.

"Dude, we're _so_ sorry for messing up your chance with Dani! We seriously didn't think she'd do that!" Oliver apologized for the thousandth time.

Aidan shook his head," Don't worry about it. It's okay." Aidan told him.

"But we feel bad Aidan! We were just trying to help." Ethan said.

"It's okay." Aidan replied softly.

The three boys continued walking down the hallways and Aidan suddenly felt his phone vibrate. He took out his phone from his pocket and saw it was a text message…from Dani.

Aidan checked the message and read what it said:

_Meet me at the Lima Bean. Now._

_-Dani_

Ethan and Oliver noticed Aidan reading something," What is it Aidan?" Oliver asked.

"It's a text…from Dani. She wants me to meet her at the Lima Bean right now." Aidan told him, feeling a hint of excitement but tried not to get his hopes up too much.

Ethan and Oliver grinned," Then what are you waiting for?! Go Aidan! Go to her man!" Ethan exclaimed.

Aidan laughed," I am!" Aidan dashed out of the school and to the Lima Bean. He was a little too excited for this. But he hoped it was good and not bad because he did not want to lose Dani.

He finally made it to the Lima Bean and walked inside, quickly spotting Dani who was staring at her cup of coffee.

Aidan walked over to Dani and sat down in front of her," Hey Dani." He greeted softly.

Dani jumped and looked up at him and nodded," Hey."

The two remained silent. It was a very awkward silence that you could cut the tension with a butter knife.

Aidan sighed," I'm so sorry Dani," Aidan apologized," That was wrong of me and I shouldn't have done that and—"

"—no, don't." Dani interrupted, shaking her head.

"But it was wrong of me, I shouldn't have done that—"

"—but you did," Dani interrupted again," But that's not why I called you here."

Aidan nodded," Why did you call me here then?" Aidan asked.

Dani pursed her lips and sighed," I hate to say this Aidan but…I can't be with you." Dani told him, frowning.

His eyes turned sad and nodded," Oh. I understand."

"It's not that I don't like you Aidan…I do." Dani confessed. Dani did like him but her past still haunted her and she couldn't let it go.

Aidan looked at her, feeling happiness spur inside him," Really?" he asked, a little too happily.

Dani nodded," I do. But I can't be with you." Dani told him.

Aidan frowned," Oh…if you don't mind me asking…why?" Aidan questioned.

Dani gulped and bit her lip," You don't want to go with a girl like me Aidan…I'm too messed up. I have a dark past that you'll be disgusted of."

Aidan nodded," I'd never be disgusted of you Dani…ever."

The two remained silent and so many thoughts ran through Dani's head. Should she tell him? Would he understand? Or would he run away? Only her parents, Angel, and Malina knew of what had happened to her. And she didn't know whether she should tell Aidan. But she finally made her decision.

Dani looked at Aidan," If I told you something…promise me you won't tell a soul about this. And you won't judge me; you'll just listen because only a few people I trust know about this Aidan." Dani spoke up.

Aidan nodded and licked his lips," I promise you I won't tell anyone and I won't judge you. I'm all ears." Aidan told her. Though inside he was slightly fearful of what she would say.

Dani nodded slowly," Okay," She let out a shaky breath. She hated remembering her past but Aidan needed to know why she was so guarded, "Um when I was in the 8th grade…I met a guy. Travis Rogers. He was a sophomore so I should've known. But I was naïve and oblivious so I fell for him and so then we started dating," Dani paused and bit her lip," And it was perfect actually… for a while at least," Dani began fidgeting with her hands as she continued," We had a fight one day and then he slapped me," Dani looked at Aidan to see his reaction which was a mix of angry and shocked," He apologized right away and swore to me he'd never do it again…but he lied and he hurt me again…and again, and again, and so many times after that," Dani felt hot tears on her eyes but held them back," I-I grew so dependent on him—like I needed him. It was like I couldn't function without him. I was so stupid," Dani sighed," I hid that he hurt me. Because I loved him so much and I felt that if I let him go…I wouldn't be the same anymore. But then he did something that I couldn't forgive…it was my boiling point." Dani stopped and let out a shaky breath as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

Aidan looked at her," You don't have to continue—"

"—no. Its fine...um—he started pressuring me into having sex with him. But I knew I wasn't ready so I kept telling me no—earning myself a beating," Dani paused," I kept telling him no while he kept persisting we do. So one night, I went over to his place and once again pressured me into doing it with him," Dani gulped," He got mad and started forcing himself on me and he…he—um r-raped me…" Dani looked down in embarrassment and hid the tears from Aidan.

Aidan looked at her in shock, his Dani was raped? He couldn't imagine how horrible that might have been for her.

"Dani I'm so—"

"—don't," Dani looked back up at him wiped the tears from her eyes," After that…_encounter_ I told Angel and he was really mad but he took me to press charges and there was a lot of stuff that went on after that. I never saw Travis again after that. But after the whole thing, I turned into a new person and I became—well the girl you know. That's why I'm so feminist…I don't ever want to be who I was. This dependent girl who needed a man in her life to complete her. So that's why I can't date you."

Aidan nodded," I'd never do that to you though."

"I know. I'm sorry." Dani apologized.

"It's okay. You're really strong Dani, more than you know." Aidan told her.

Dani softly smiled," Thank you. I still hope we can be friends though Aidan."

Aidan nodded, feeling sort of disappointed," Of course…friends." It looks like he was always stuck in the friend-zone. Always.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The New Directions were in the choir room and Mr. Schue walked in with smiles," Hey guys! So Disney week has been amazing! So let's end it with a good—"Mr. Schue stopped himself when he saw Adrian walk in nervously.

"Well look who decided to finally come." Rowan commented.

"Actually, I won't be here long. I just wanted to say something to all of you." Adrian told them.

"What is it Adrian?" Mr. Schue asked.

Adrian sighed and crossed her arms," This week hasn't exactly been my week. And I want to sort myself out…which is why I'm quitting glee as of now." Adrian told them."

"WHAT?!" everyone started talking over each other, shocked over the news.

"But you can't leave Adrian! We need your awesome voice! And you amazing dancing skills!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"I'm sorry; I just can't do this right now." Adrian left the choir room and everyone just stood there in shock.

"This is a disaster! She can't quit! We need her! The New Directions won't be the same without her!" Adara exclaimed.

Everyone started yelling over each other over the devastating news," Guys! Guys! Let's all calm down, it's sad we lost one of our own. But we have to support her decision and move on," Mr. Schue said," Now…as I was saying, let's finish Disney week with a group performance. Even if we're not complete anymore we will still continue. The show must go on…"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The new directions were gathered in the auditorium. The girls were wearing strapless African quilt dresses, a orange fedora, wedges, feather earrings and other jewelry, with light make up and their nails painted orange. The guys were wearing regular dark blue jeans, rustic brown boots, a burgundy lion print shirt with a denim button up on top, along with a blue fedora. They all stood in rows when the song started:

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba,_ Aaron belted.

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama,_ the New Directions sang.

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_, Adara belted.

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama, Ingonyama_ ,the New Directions sang.

_Siyo Nqoba_, Christian belted.

_Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal..._ the New Directions sang.

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And, blinking, step into the sun_, Grayson stepped forward as he sang.

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done,_ Dorothy sang standing next to him.

_There's far too much to take in here,_ Rowan sang.

_More to find than can ever be found,_ Ethan sang.

_But the sun rolling high_, Adeline and Mason sang together.

_Through the sapphire sky_, Aaron and Orion sang together.

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_... Delilah sang softly.

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle,_ the New Directions sang while moving around in a circle.

_The Circle of Life..._ They harmonized together.

_It's The Circle of Life,_ Connor sang.

_And it moves us all_, Izzy sang.

_Through despair and hope,_ Cheryl sang.

_Through faith and love, _Oliver sang.

_Till we find our place_, Scotty sang.

_On the path unwinding_, Aidan sang.

_In the Circle_, Keegan sang.

_The Circle of Life..._ The New Directions harmonized while the lights dimmed like the setting sun...

**Aaand done! So, so, SO sorry for the long ass wait. I'm so sorry! School was a bitch. But, I'm not giving up on this story! I love it too much to do such a horrible thing! And just to let you guys know, the "Circle of Life" performance was written by a special friend of mine…among other scenes. They're like my second in command. Anyway, so I hope you all liked it! And I'll update as soon as possible! I'm also going to start doing another story full of little scenes of before the story started. Like the next generation as little kids, toddlers, the old new directions being parents, etc. So check that out soon! Oh and the outfit for the "Circle of Life" performance is on my polyvore and on tumblr!**

**Songs:**

**-A Whole New World- Aladdin**

**-I Won't Say I'm In Love- Hercules**

**-Out There- Hunchback of Notre Dame**

**-If I Never Knew You-Pocahontas**

**-Stop and Stare- One Republic**

**-Hakuna Matata- The Lion King**

**-A Spoonful of Sugar- Mary Poppins**

**-Can You Feel the Love Tonight?-The Lion King**

**-The Last Time- Taylor Swift ft. Gary Lightbody**

**-Reflection- Christina Aguilera ( from the Mulan Soundtrack)**

**-You've Got A Friend in Me- Toy Story**

**-I'll Try- Jonatha Brook (from Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland)**

**-Kiss the Girl- The Little Mermaid**

**-Circle of Life- The Lion King**


	19. Michael 2(point)0

_So here's what you missed on Glee:_

_**Mason, residential bad boy, seems to be hanging on the edge of his hair (and his hair is pretty long). He's letting go of everything and everyone, including theatre geek Adeline Hudson. Looks like all those two know is getting on each other's throats…**_

_**Dorothy seems to have the hots for Golden Boy, Grayson Abrams. But there's a teeny little problem (more like a huge problem), he's dating Delilah Puckerman, popular golden girl. So she believes he's only going to see her as the socially awkward theatre gleek. But Grayson seems to start feeling things for her, so maybe things might end up better than she's expected. Or they possibly might fall rock-bottom.**_

_**Keegan is nervously holding on for dear life as Craig is holding some pretty brutal information on him that could possibly ruin his love life for good. **_

_**Adrian was recently diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder due to the shooting and nearly cost her relationship with Malina. Their relationship was leaked to everyone. So this couple is on a rocky side. And Adrian also quit glee which most of the New Directions were surprised and angry about!**_

_**New HBIC minion, Heather Wellins, has come in McKinley with a plan to take it over by storm. But she's going to bring in the big guns to get it. Stomping over some of our gleeks along the way.**_

_**Aidan likes Dani. Dani likes Aidan. But after a roller skating incident, the two are in a very awkward position now. With Dani's dark past that she can't seem to let go, Aidan believes he's stuck in the friend zone.**_

_**Photographer cutie, Ben Puckerman likes Ellie Smythe-Karofsky. But she seems to just seem him as a friend. He better start working his way into her or someone else might take her away—hurry Ben!**_

_**After a karaoke club date between Rowan and Ethan, Rowan finally admitted her feelings to Ethan. And the two are finally together! Ethan better hold his girl on a leash!**_

_**Pop went the cherry for Annie when she and Gabe hooked up. Let's just hope they used protection…**_

_**Aaron and Orion's relationship seems to be going swiftly, but with preppy warbler Daniel Valentine wanting to make Aaron his boyfriend, these two are going to have the ride of their lives!**_

_**Oliver and Adara are now friends but Oliver seems to want more than that. But Adara has taken a step back and wants nothing to do with him…at least for now.**_

_**Jonathan met a girl at the library, Jasmine Alvarez to be exact, but he seems to like this girl as more than a hookup. But Jasmine's quite guarded so Jonathan's going to have trouble reeling her in.**_

_**And that's what you missed on Glee!**_

The bell rang to signify the end of class, Orion and Aaron walked out of Physics class and out the busy hallways.

Orion ran his hands through his bushy, brown curls, "So what did Daniel want last week when he _rudely _interrupted out date?" Orion asked a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Aaron gulped nervously, after last week's encounter with the preppy senior, Aaron wanted to forget what had even happened. Though Daniel did make _some_ points about Orion, that didn't change his feelings at all on him," Nothing. Just forget about the whole thing." He mumbled.

Orion looked at him with a stubborn expression," No Aar, what did he want? I won't get mad I promise."

Aaron sighed," Well…" Aaron trailed off, hoping the bell would ring any minute and he'd be put away from this uncomfortable position.

"Aaron…" Orion replied warningly.

"Okay fine! So Daniel—he um—he told me he wants to date me…" Aaron told him.

Orion nodded with jealousy fuming inside him, a vein even popping out of his forehead," Oh."

Aaron raised an eyebrow," Oreo, don't get mad! It's not like I want to be with him." Aaron smiled at him," I'm with _you _because I love _you_, not _him_. Okay?"

Orion let out a small smile," Okay. But that doesn't mean the next time I see him I won't try to beat his preppy ass up!" Orion exclaimed.

Aaron laughed," I'll join you!" Aaron replied in agreement.

"You're crazy." Orion stated.

Aaron rolled his eyes playfully," Crazy for you if that's what you mean!"

"That sounded _so_ cliché!" Orion pointed out, laughing.

Aaron chucked, nodding in agreement," Thank god Jonathan didn't hear that. He'd say something about me not getting any gayer. And that'd get him a punch in the face and something illegal in his locker."

Orion shook his head and laughed, his boyfriend was crazy. Orion kissed Aaron softly with a smile. Little did the two know, Principal Henley was watching the two a few lockers away.

And he was not happy.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Gregory stared down at his two children sitting in his office. Christian looked scared out of his mind and nervously rubbing his hands, whereas Izzy was nearly falling asleep on her chair.

"Glee club?" Gregory spoke up softly," _Glee Club?!_" the man spoke up, a huge raise of volume rising in his voice. Izzy jumped up from her semi-nap while Christian tensed up, he didn't like being yelled at.

"I warned you two to stay away from that club!" Gregory reminded them, his eyebrows furrowing angrily," And what did you two do? Join it!" the principal turned to his son with a disappointed look," I'm particularly disappointed in _you_ Christian. Not only did you join something I had strictly told you not to, but you _lied_ to me about it." Gregory scorned.

Christian looked down disappointed. Izzy crossed her arms and scoffed," Look you sorry excuse for a father, yell at me all you want—I've grown _immune _to your constant nagging—but leave Tian alone. He's the good child for god sakes! So what he joined a club? He still gets good grades and is the same good kid as always!" Izzy said defensively.

Christian glanced at Izzy and sent her a look that read," Not helping!"

Gregory huffed in frustration," Well you know what Isabella? I don't know what to think anymore with the actions he decided to make." Gregory replied as if Christian wasn't in the room.

"Well you know what _I_ think? I think mom needs to fuck you soon before your balls fall off due to lack of intercourse! Because you sir are a pain in the ass!" Izzy smirked proudly as she saw her father's eyes bugging out and his face mixed with surprise and disgust.

Christian nudged her and looked at her warningly," Isabella you do not use such words at school—let alone anywhere else! It seems that club hasn't changed your attitude. See, glee club is nothing but a waste of time. What do you do in there? Sing about how you're feelings? When are you going to do that in real life? In a job interview? No. That club is nothing but a club that approves of homosexuals making out anywhere they please like its normal…especially those two boys in that club. Disgusting." Gregory huffed in disgust.

Christian tensed up and shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his father spewed out homophobic slurs. Aaron and Orion were like big brothers to him and he didn't like the way his father talked about them. Gregory was all for traditional family values…and since it was the year 2036; things were a bit different when it came to that. Hearing his father say such things made him want to hide in the closet forever if it meant his father would never accept him or love him for being gay.

Izzy pursed her lips and looked at him with a raised eyebrow," _Traditional _family values? And what the hell is that supposed to mean? It's the year _2036_ dad! Being gay is okay, it's not like they have some disease. They're simply expressing their love. And it's perfectly normal to do so."

Gregory rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples," Both of you go. I want to be alone." He told them, a frustrated tone in his voice.

Christian immediately stood up, wanting to leave the tense room. Whereas Izzy took out a butter knife and scraped the mahogany table angrily," Dick!" she yelled before leaving.

Izzy caught up to Christian and placed her hand on his shoulder," Ignore dad, he just has a stick _way_ up his ass."

Christian sighed," It's just…he'll never love me. I'm gay and he'll hate me if he found out. Why can't he be like some other parents? Like Aaron's or Orion's parents, they accept them…why can't our dad be like that?" Christian looked down.

Izzy frowned, she knew her father was a homophobe. But she didn't like seeing Christian so sad," I don't know. But I love you and mom loves you and glee club loves you. So you have all of us behind you, don't worry." Izzy smiled softly and put her arms around her brother," Come on Tian, let's go to glee club."

Christian smiled, his sister may be the rebellious bad girl to everyone but she was the best sister he could ever have," Thanks Bells." And the two walked to glee club.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The New Directions and their parents were sitting in the choir room, Mr. Schue talking about this week's upcoming assignment.

"Okay guys, so Regionals is coming closer and we need to prepare to go to Nationals! Now we need to bring our A game if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers because they are _ruthless_ this year." Will told them.

"As they are every year…" Orion trailed off, getting some nods in agreement.

Will sighed but agreed," Yes they are—"Will stopped talking when Christian and Izzy walked in.

"Well look here everyone! Our cavalry has arrived!" Rowan exclaimed sarcastically.

Izzy sent her a glare and took a seat next to Aaron and Orion, Christian doing the same.

"Anyway," Mr. Schue continued," so this week we will be doing…Journey!" the glee club teacher said excitingly, running to the board and writing "Journey".

Everyone groaned, the parents groaning the loudest," You've _got_ to be kidding me Mr. Schue!" Kurt exclaimed.

The curly haired man crossed his arms defensively," What's wrong with Journey?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well for starters it's like 50 years old…" Santana started.

"And we've covered most songs…" Rachel continued.

Mr. Schue raised his finger to say something but someone beat him to it," Not to mention Journey sucks." Jonathan told him.

Mr. Schue sighed," Guys—"he was interrupted when intercom suddenly came up.

"Attention McKinley students and staff," Principal Henley's voice rang throughout McKinley," it has come to my attention, that my efforts to turn this school into one prestigious notoriety has been derailed by certain _clubs_in this school."

Izzy rolled her eyes," Blah, blah, blah—you're the biggest dickwad ever…" she muttered. Aaron raised his hand for her to high five and Izzy giggled and high fived Aaron.

Principal Henley continued, "But it has also come to my attention that certain people in this school have been throwing mud on family traditions."

"Not to be rude—well let's face it, I am going to be anyway. "Rowan turned to Izzy and Christian," but your dad's a dick."

Izzy simply nodded in agreement while Christian looked down. Brittany scowled at Rowan," Rowan!"

Santana smirked," She's so much like me." Santana said proudly.

The principal continued speaking," But I'm here to offer a solution." he paused," As of this moment forth, any act of homosexuality or homo exotic behavior will be met with severest form of punishment. These acts are ruining family values that make this country great. There will be an assembly on Friday to be more specific with this new act established. Thank you, have a good day." The intercom shut off and the choir room was in complete silence.

_Dead silence._

Aaron suddenly jumped up and screamed," Oh _HELL_ to the no!"

"Can he even _do_ _this_?" Cheryl asked with her face red with anger.

Scotty shook her head," It's violating the first amendment in the constitution." Scotty answered.

"I'm going to kill my dad." Izzy stated simply.

Aaron took off his blazer and raised his sleeves up," I'll start it." He said through gritted teeth as he tried to leave the choir room, only to be stopped by Orion.

The room suddenly erupted into angrily yelling.

"This is total bullcrap!"

"It's the year 2036! Why the hell is he doing this?"

"Who can help me abduct a ravenous raccoon to attack that douche with in a locked room?"

Everyone began yelling over each other until Mr. Schue took the floor once again," Guys! GUYS!" he yelled loudly to get everyone's attention," we all need to calm down and—"

"CALM DOWN?! You expect us to calm down when someone just told us unless we're straight we can't love our boyfriends or girlfriends? That is not something I can calm down for!" Nikki exclaimed angrily.

Will sighed," I know, I know—"

"No Mr. Schue you _don't_ know because _you're_ not gay! You don't have to go through this! But _we_ do!" Aaron interrupted. He was fuming. He was told all his life he's weird because he's gay but this drew the line for him! Now they were telling him he couldn't love his boyfriend at school like any other person whose straight could?

Will couldn't help but agree. He didn't know what they were going through. But all he could do is be there for support," I agree Aaron. I don't know. But I _can_ help. We can _all_ help. But we _cannot_ and _will not_ resort to violence. It never gets _anyone anywhere_." Mr. Schue told them.

Aaron crossed his arms and huffed angrily," Well then what are we supposed to do? We can't let him get away with it!" Orion exclaimed.

Will ran his hands through his gelled hair and looked at the old new directions, an idea came into his head," Old New Directions, how did we deal with things when we were come upon with hate, discrimination, bullying, or things like that?" Will asked them, pointing at them.

"Well at first we tried to resort to violence." Mercedes said, earning Aaron to look at Mr. Schue with a look that said," She just made my point!"

"But," Kurt continued," We always solved it with _music_. And never with a fist or blackmailing."

Mr. Schue smiled," There you have it. If we're going to solve this issue, we're going to go the New Directions route…with music." He said.

By this point, Christian was already done with everything. Everything that was going on was too overwhelming for him so he stood up and walked out the choir room, causing strange looks to come upon everyone in the choir room.

Izzy was about to stand up to go but Aaron stopped her," I'll go." He told her, walking out the choir room.

"Uh…ok." Mr. Schue said, confused but still continued talking.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"_I can't believe my dad. How could he do that?_" Christian thought to himself as he was inside the empty library, very into his inner monologue.

" _I mean—I know he's not very accepting of gays…but why go this low?" _Christian sighed as he sat down on the floor, his head against a books shelf.

" _He'll never love me if he found out what I am. He'll hate me. And I'll let him down. And the least I want to do is let him down. I've always made him proud and I don't want to stop now…" _Christian adjusted his glasses and licked his lips.

"_I guess the closet is where I'll be for the rest of my life if I want my dad in my life." _Christian ran his hand through his hair and felt like screaming at the top of his lungs. He has so many mixed emotions in him right now; he just wanted to release them all.

He suddenly heard footsteps in the empty library, growing closer and closer to him until finally he saw two pairs of black dress shoes. He looked up and saw Aaron standing there, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Hey." Aaron greeted quietly, very unusual for Aaron.

Christian nodded to him," Hi."

" So why'd you leave glee? You seemed bummed out—though I can figure why."

Christian sighed," It's nothing…just…it's so wrong of him to do that. To you guys. It's unfair." Christian told him.

Aaron nodded," It is. But I know there's more than what you're not telling me…so what's _really_ wrong?" Aaron asked.

Christian hesitated in telling him. Sure, he was close to Aaron—heck he saw him as a big brother! But he knew Aaron would understand, "It's—it's nothing…"

"Bullshit!" Aaron exclaimed," …Is it because you're gay?"

Christian's eyes widened, he knew? Hoping to cover it up, Christian shook his head," What? I-I'm not gay…" he denied.

Aaron suddenly embraced him in a hug, "It's okay, I know what it feel like." he said softly.

Christian felt tears in his eyes, "How? Your parents accept you." he argued.

Aaron pulled away and looked at him, "The loneliness, the self-loathing, feeling like you don't matter..." He said softly.

Christian looked at him, was he that easy to read? "How did you know?"

Aaron smiled and sat down, leaning on a bookshelf and patting the space next to him. When Christian scooted next to him, Aaron had a sad look in his eyes, "Because I used to be just like that."

Christian looked at him surprised, "But you're always so head strong and proud."

Aaron shrugged, "Every gay person feels like you do at one point or another, especially when they're in the closet and have an ass like that for a dad."

Christian rubbed his arm nervously, "Yeah...sorry about him...it's not right what he's doing."

Aaron laughed, "You don't need to apologize for him." he said while smiling.

Aaron stood up and helped Christian up to his feet, "Just know, that if you ever need to talk or need something, I'm just a phone call away, alright?" Aaron told him with a smile.

The two of them started walking toward the choir room, when a thought entered Christians head, "Hey Aaron?" He asked nervously.

Aaron raised an eyebrow," Yeah?"

Christian titled his head, "What made you so happy with who you are? Didn't you feel like me?" He asked.

Aaron smiled and laughed," It was when I met Orion..." He said honestly.

Christian looked at him, "Really? But you just met, how did that do anything?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Just trust me, I know I'm 16, but I do know that when you meet the right person, it makes you want to be better."

Christian smiled, "You know, for a crazy guy who curses a lot, you are really smart." he said while laughing

Aaron scoffed, "I don't fucking curse too fucking much!" Aaron exclaimed, making Christian's point.

Christian laughed and thought, "_Maybe things will be okay..._"

The two walked back in the choir room where Mr. Schue continued his lesson," Okay guys! So if we're going to fight back our way, we need someone who used music to speak up!" Mr. Schue told them.

"Like?" Connor asked.

Mr. Schue grinned and walked to the board and wrote, 'Michael 2.0' on the board. The old New Directions grinned while the teens raised their eyebrow.

"Michael 2.0!" Mr. Schue proclaimed," Michael Jackson is a legend! The King of Pop! He used music to speak up against rumors or things going on in our world, which is what we're going to do too! This week, you'll all perform a song by Michael Jackson!"

Grins appeared in the room, they were going to do Michael!

"Mr. Schue this is by far the first good idea since Madonna that you've come up with…yay." Santana mocked praised with a smirk and clapping.

Mr. Schue chuckled and saw the kids all excited," Thank you Santana, now let's get started! Ow!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, doing a Michael Jackson pose.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Ben watched from his locker as Ellie, Dorothy, and Adeline walked down the hallways giggling. Ben bit his lip as he watched her.

Ellie suddenly looked up and looked at him and smiled, nodding to him. Ben grinned and did the same, burying his head in his head in his locker to hide his deep, red blush.

"You are _pathetic_." He heard a voice say behind him.

He took his head out from the locker and turned to see his sister Sam standing there with her arms crossed," What?" he questioned, confused.

Sam sighed," You clearly like that girl but your cowardice is only driving you away from her." Sam told him.

Ben shook his head," That's not true! I can win her over…but she doesn't look like she wants to." Ben replied.

"Oh little bro…I may not act like a girl much but I am one so I know how these types of things work…I think…" Sam patted her brother's back," Just don't friend-zone yourself like you've done many times."

Ben straightened his blazer and scoffed," Friend zoning will not happen with me."

Sam raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders," Okay…remember Jenny Fields?"

Ben huffed," Yes…" He had a huge crush on her back in the 6th grade and he took way too long to confess his feelings that when he was about to, she said how it was so wonderful they were _friends_.

"And Nora Rivers?" Sam smirked.

Ben turned red, that one was an epic fail. 7th grade and he was friends with her, he confessed that he liked her and well…she turned out to play for the other team. Ben never had luck when it came to girls.

"And then Elaine Jensen—"

"—no! Don't remind me!" Ben stopped her, covering his ears.

Sam smirked," That has possibly been your worst one! You thought she wanted to get together and you went over to her house and it was for her to introduce her new boyfriend that she wanted you to meet!" Sam cracked up laughing.

Ben sent her a glare," That's not funny! "

Sam wiped tears from her eyes and grinned, "It is! But I'm simply trying to push you to _actually _get a girlfriend!" Sam chuckled," Watching 'The Notebook' by yourself and stargazing by yourself isn't doing you any good Benny."

Ben turned red," _One time_ I watched the Notebook by myself…"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Point _is_ Ben, you wait _too_ long to go for it and it's too late after that. And you seem to _really_ like this girl so I say go for it before it's too late…" Sam said before leaving him on his own.

She had a point, Ben admitted to himself. He shut his locker and started walking down the hallways.

_(Naku Penda Piya-Naku Taka Piya-Mpenziwe), _he a voice say in his head, it translated to "I Love You Too-I Want You Too-My Love"

_Liberian Girl . . ._

_You Came and You Changed_

_My World, _Ben sang, walking down the hallways.

_A Love So Brand New_

_Liberian Girl . . ._

_You Came and You Changed_

_Me Girl_

_A Feeling So True, _Ben sang, thinking of Ellie and smiling at the thought.

Ben was in Algebra, Ellie sitting beside him. He turned to look at her and she was concentrated in the lesson. Ben put his head down on the desk and his eyes closed.

Ben stood up from his seat, as did some other boys in the classroom and began to do slow, robotic moves.

_Liberian Girl_

_You Know That You Came_

_And You Changed My World, _Ben sang, with the boys singing along with him.

_Just Like In the Movies, _the boys harmonized.

_With Two Lovers in a Scene_

_And She Says . . ._

_"Do You Love Me", _Ben sang, looking at Ellie.

_And He Says So Endlessly . . ._

_"I Love You, Liberian Girl", _he sang, taking off his blazer along with the rest of the guys.

_(Naku Penda Piya-Naku Taka Piya-Mpenziwe), _the voice in his head said.

_Liberian Girl . . ._ Ben stood in front of Ellie, lifting up his uniform shirt sleeves.

_More Precious Than_

_Any Pearl, _Ben sang as he admired Ellie's beauty.

_Your Love So Complete_

_Liberian Girl . . ._

_You Kiss Me Then_

_Ooh, the World_

_You Do This to Me, _Ben intoned, joining the boys again and they slowly shifted from left to right.

_Liberian Girl_

_You Know That You Came_

_And You Changed My World, _Ben sang, with the guys harmonizing in the background. They did slow robotic movements that looked impossible.

_Just Like In the Movies_

_With Two Lovers in a Scene_

_And She Says, _Ben pointed to Ellie.

_"Do You Love Me"_

_And He Says So Endlessly_

_"I Love You, Liberian Girl", _Ben sang, as he touched his heart. He had feelings for Ellie he couldn't describe. But they were good feelings.

_(Naku Penda Piya-Naku Taka Piya-Mpenziwe), _the voice in his head said.

_Liberian Girl_

_You Know That You Came_

_And You Changed My World, _the freshman sang as the boys circled around Ben and danced around him.

_I Wait For the Day_

_When You Have To Say_

_"I Do," _

_And I'll Smile and Say It Too, _he smiled at the thought.

_And Forever We'll Be True_

_I Love You, Liberian Girl, _Ben belted, the boys broke the circle and jumped up the tables and danced.

_All the Time_

_(Girl), _the guys sang, pointing towards Ellie.

_I Love You Liberian Girl, _Ben sang.

_All the Time_

_(Girl)_

_I Love You Liberian Girl_

_All the Time, _Ben looked at Ellie as he sang.

_(Girl)_

_I Love You Liberian Girl_

_All the Time, _Ben walked towards Ellie and grinned.

_(Girl)_

_I Love You_

_I Love You Baby, _Ben sang.

_(Girl)_

_I Want You_

_I Love You Baby, _Ben pointed at her with a grin.

_(Girl)_

_Ooh! I Love You Baby, I Want_

_You Baby, Ooh!, _the photographer belted.

_(Girl)_

The boys stepped down the tables and circled Ben," _Wake up Ben_!" they all exclaimed.

"What?" he questioned.

"_WAKE UP!"_ they yelled.

Ben's eyes fluttered open and Ellie was lightly shaking him," Ben wake up." She said softly.

He lifted his head up and saw that students were getting up and leaving," Class is over?"

Ellie smiled," Considering you slept all through it, yes it's over." She replied," I got to go; I'll see you in glee Ben." Ellie stood up, picked up her things, and left. Her uniform skirt moving left to right as she walked out.

Ben watched her leave and grinned," I love you Liberian girl…" he sang softly to himself as he collected his things and walked out of the classroom.

But the moment he walked out the classroom, he was met by a cold, green, ice slushy to the face.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Aaron was still furious! How can that principal just take away basic rights like that? Aaron was so heated he continued stomping through the halls of McKinley, glaring at anyone in the way. Then when he turned a corner he saw a flash of green and in an instant he was governed in green apple slushie. Aaron furiously wiped the green slush away from his face and was about to kick his assaulters balls 6 ways to Sunday, before he heard a thud against the lockers.

He turned around and saw Orion holding a jock against the lockers and he looked pissed, "Did you _really _just slushy _my_ boyfriend?" Orion growled out, and Aaron had to admit, even though he prefers to fight his own battles, angry Oreo is still REALLY sexy.

The jock just held his hands up in surrender, "N-no—I mean it was an acciden—"

Orion then slammed the jock up against the lockers again and said, "Next time you try something like that again, I'll make your death look like an 'Accident'. Got it?" The jock nodded, and then ran for his life. Aaron was pretty much star struck, he was so used to defending himself, he forgot how nice it was when someone stands up for you.

"Hello? Earth to Aaron? You okay?" Orion questioned while waving his hand in front of his boyfriends face.

Aaron snapped out of it and shook his head back and forth, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. "Aaron stuttered out.

Orion smiled, "Good, now lets get you cleaned up." They headed to the bathroom, and Orion helped wash the syrupy slush out of Aaron's hair and face.

After Aaron re-styled his hair, he gave Orion a hug, "Thanks, today has been stressful and having you around helps."

Orion gave a dorky smile," Hey! That's what a good boyfriend does right?" Aaron then remembered when Orion said that after taking a bullet for him.

He frowned, but quickly covered it up with a smile again, "It is, and you're right." Aaron agreed.

Orion reached into his bag and grabbed his letterman jacket and gave it to Aaron, "Here, so you have something not totally ruined to wear."

Aaron blushed slightly and Orion kissed his cheek, "I got to head to physics, I'll see you at lunch alright?" He said before rushing off. Aaron smiled and put on the jacket, which still smelled like his boyfriend. Aaron smiled and left the bathroom, completely forgetting why he was mad in the first place.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"I've been thinking about something." Cheryl told her girlfriend as they lay on Cheryl's bed. The two had decided to ditch some classes and just spend some time together since they weren't allowed to express their love at school, they might as well do it at home.

Nikki looked at her while playing with strands of Cheryl's brown locks," What is it?"

Cheryl pursed her lips nervously," Well with everything going on I've been thinking, we shouldn't hide _this_ anymore." Cheryl told her, pointing at herself and Nikki.

Nikki moved her hands away from Cheryl's hair and fumbled with her hands nervously, "So…you want to tell our parents we're dating? Cher, you know why we can't—"

"I know." Cheryl said," But why do we need to hide it? They'll understand. Once they push away the awkwardness, they'll be okay with it."

Nikki bit her lip," Well I guess so…"

Cheryl smiled softly," Look, we don't have to come out to our parents as couple right now if you don't want to. I just thought with all of this going on, I don't want to hide anything." Cheryl's fingers intertwined with Nikki's," With people telling me that dating you is wrong and that our lifestyle choice is wrong, I just want to kiss you in front of everyone as a way of saying, 'Fuck you, I'll do what I want!'" Cheryl chuckled.

Nikki laughed and kissed Cheryl softly," I'll do whatever you want. I think we should do this. I want to show off everyone my smoking hot girlfriend." Nikki smiled.

Cheryl blushed," So do I…so_ we're_ going to do this?" Cheryl asked.

Nikki nodded," Yeah, we are." Nikki confirmed. Cheryl smiled and kissed Nikki roughly, causing Nikki to moan.

Cheryl broke the kiss," Since no one's home…what do you want to do?" Cheryl winked.

Nikki chuckled," What do you think?"

Cheryl answered her question with a rough and passionate kiss," Bingo." Nikki mumbled while kissing Cheryl.

After various minutes of making out, Cheryl broke away," Okay, I think we should go back to school." Cheryl said.

Nikki groaned," No! Let's just lay here forever!" Nikki pleaded, placing her head on Cheryl's chest.

Cheryl chuckled," As much fun as that may be, I care about school."

Nikki pouted, "Killjoy." She muttered.

Cheryl laughed," Love you too."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"I hate my _fucking_ dad! _Fucking_ asshole! I want to _fuck_ him up and take that _fucking_ stick off his _fucking _ass!" Izzy growled as she stabbed her meatballs violently with her fork. It looked like she was _this_ close to breaking her lunch tray. She was so angry with her dad! Who pulls this kind of crap?

Connor looked at his friend with sympathy, he found it funny how Izzy's his friend. He never expected to be friends with someone so opposite of him," Well judging by the amount of 'fucks' you have used, you seem pretty pissed." He joked.

Izzy rolled her eyes and chuckled," Smartass."

"But it at least made you smile right?" Connor smiled.

Izzy smiled," Yeah…kind of."

Connor laughed and continued talking to Izzy. He really liked Izzy—but not in a romantic way, more like a sister-brother thing.

A table far across from Izzy and Connor's, Emily stabbed her salad jealously while she watched Connor and Izzy talk. She didn't like it. Izzy was nothing but trouble and her Connor shouldn't be around her.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, she was at it again," And the award for _most_ jealous ex-girlfriend goes to…Miss Emily Hummel-Anderson ladies and gentlemen!" Jonathan remarked sarcastically, clapping his hands with fake-enthusiasm.

Emily turned her attention away from Connor and sent Jonathan a glare that said to not say another word. But when did Jonathan really listen?

"What?" Jonathan questioned innocently with a smirk," I'm just pointing out the obvious…"

Emily straightened herself up," Well you must be blind because _I'm _not jealous. I'm totally over him." Emily denied.

"Deny, deny, deny…"

Emily rolled her eyes," Speak for yourself Mr. 'I met and sang with a beautiful girl at the library and I can't wait until I see her again'." Emily retorted. Jonathan had not shut up one second about the mystery girl he had met at the library.

"Well _that's_ detailed. But it has nothing to do with the fact that your 'man'—quote-unquote—is totally flirting with McKinley's _sexiest_ rebel. I'm just saying Emms, he isn't going to stay single for long by the looks of it." Jonathan told her.

Emily frowned," First of all, he _isn't_ my _'man'_. And second of all, we're not dating anymore so he could date whoever he wants. See if I care." Emily crossed her arms to prove her point.

Jonathan rolled his eyes," Well you probably do want him to be your man. But I think that if he's off making friends with a girl whose relationships last as long as Twitter updates…you should fight back. You know, the whole 'Fight fire with fire' type of thing." The singer suggested.

"So you're suggesting that I get Connor jealous?" Emily asked.

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders and licked his lips," If that's what you want to call it."

"But who could I get to make him jealous?" Emily questioned, already hatching up a plan.

Jonathan smirked," Hello? You got one of your awesome, _straight_ guy friends who's willing to make your ex-boyfriend jealous. Plus, it will be a benefit for me for you know…reasons."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed together," So you're meaning to tell me you're willing to pretend to be my boyfriend?" Jonathan nodded," Well hello there my _straight_, attractive _boyfriend_." Emily smirked a little.

"And this is why you're my friend." Jonathan laughed.

Emily rolled her eyes playfully and took a quick glance at Connor who was looking at her direction," Quick! Take my hand and act like you're in love with me!" Emily ordered.

Jonathan rolled his eyes," In case you don't remember, I'm a performer. I totally got this!" Jonathan took Emily's hand and fake-smiled lovingly at her," Does this satisfy my little blonde princess?" Jonathan asked sarcastically through his smile.

Emily giggled," Yes, it does. Now take a quick glance at Connor…does he look jealous?"

Jonathan glanced at Connor," He looks like he wants to kidnap me and torture me in his basement."

"Awesome." And Emily and Jonathan continued acting lovey-dovey with each other.

Back at Izzy and Connor's table, Connor was fuming with jealousy. One minute, Emily and Jonathan are just talking, the next they're acting like a…couple.

Izzy stared at him with a raised eyebrow," What the hell are you looking at?" Izzy looked in the same direction as Connor and she formed her mouth in an "O" shape in realization," Oh…"

Connor's jaw clenched jealously as he watched his Emily act like she's so in love with Jonathan. Izzy sighed," Get over Blondie will you?" she snapped. It was annoying watching Connor sulk over someone he clearly lost already!

"I can't."

"You _can_." Izzy insisted," And if that bitch could move on, so can you."

Connor looked at Izzy," One, don't call her a bitch. And two, how do you expect me to do that?"

"Date someone. Duh." Izzy replied as if she was stating the obvious.

"Well who could I date? I don't like anyone but her." Connor asked, putting his hands on his face.

Izzy rolled her eyes," Do I have to figure out _all_ your shit?"

Connor looked up," Well you're the one who suggested it!" he retorted.

Izzy sighed," Well have you heard the term, 'Fake Date'?" Connor nodded," Well I don't know, maybe your ass should do that! I mean you get Blondie jealous, she runs back to you, you fuck each other, you date again, and end of story."

Connor bit his lip," I don't know…"

Izzy groaned," Sweet dear Jesus, listen Mongo, do you want your girl back or not?"

Connor nodded," Well yeah—"

"Then date someone for Christ sakes! Just act like you're in love with someone and it'll piss her off!" Izzy exclaimed.

Connor nodded, he knew Izzy tended to snap at you but she did it to help you…sometimes at least, " Well who do I date?"

Izzy stood up to leave," That's for you to figure out Iron Giant." Izzy told him.

Izzy had turned to walk away when Connor said something to her that made her stop and turn," Then will you go out with me Izzy?"

Izzy raised an eyebrow," What?"

Connor stood up and walked closer to her," Will you date me? Fake of course." Connor asked.

Izzy pursed her lips," Why me? Go for some cheerio slut or something."

Connor shrugged his shoulders," I don't know. You're my friend and it won't be awkward since we don't like each other. Plus you're single…I'm single…it'll work."

Izzy thought for a moment. Connor was her friend and all…but she wasn't sure if she wanted to date him—even if it _was_ fake. But she wasn't all for relationships. That was stuff she would never, EVER commit to.

"I don't do relationships Connor, you know that." She told him.

Connor nodded," I know, but it's not like it's real. You could still do your thing and I'll do mine. Consider it a…open relationship."

Izzy sighed in defeat," Well it's going to be more open than a pregnant woman's vagina because if I am going to date you, don't expect me to be at your command."

Connor smiled gratefully and hugged Izzy tight," Thank you so much Bells! I owe you _so_ much!"

"Start by letting me go!" Izzy spat.

Connor immediately let her go," Sorry. So what do we do now?" he asked.

Izzy turned to see Emily looking at the two and smirked, "Connor can you lean a little closer, I think you have something in your mouth…"

Connor raised an eyebrow but leaned closer," What do I have in my—"Izzy interrupted him with a rough kiss in the mouth—tongue included.

Emily's eyes widened and looked at Jonathan," Since when have they been dating?!" she exclaimed.

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders," I don't know…but by the looks of it, they look like they're about to get it on right there." Jonathan replied as he watched Izzy shove her tongue down Connor's throat.

"Kiss me." Emily ordered.

"What?"

"_Kiss me_! Pretend I'm that girl you met at the library!" Emily asked. If Connor wanted to play that game, she was going to win it.

Jonathan smirked," Well in that case…" Jonathan planted his lips on Emily's and the two were roughly making out.

Connor and Emily glanced at each other while they kissed (more like made out) their significant others.

Let the games begin.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Delilah lifted the lid to the toilet. She kneeled down and looked into the water before taking two fingers and shoving them down her throat. She immediately vomited out the contents of her stomach, gagging and coughing violently. She sat with her back leaning on the stall while she cried. Her own sobs and sniffling were all she could hear.

"Why can't I just be thin?" She whispered to herself, "Why am I so fat and ugly?"

Suddenly, Delilah heard the door open to the bathroom and heard someone come in. She rushed to stand up, but she stumbled and fell against the opposite wall.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Delilah heard Cheryl's voice, right before the senior opened the stall door. Delilah stood there, caught like a deer in headlights. Cheryl looked from Delilah's pale face to the toilet filled with vomit and in a flash, the realization hit her.

"Delilah...are you...are you forcing yourself to—"Cheryl couldn't seem to say anything properly.

Delilah started crying even more, "Cheryl, please, you can't tell anyone!" the blonde pleaded.

Cheryl was torn. This wasn't her business, or her right to tell anyone. But if something happened to Delilah and Cheryl knew about it, then she wouldn't be able to look the Puckermans in the eye again—especially Nikki.

Cheryl looked down, "Delilah I...I don't know if I can't keep quiet about...about this...you need help." she tried to reason.

Delilah glared and the tears came streaming down faster, "How would you know anything about what I need?! You don't hate yourself! And you're pretty, and thin and...and...normal."

Delilah slumped down and started crying uncontrollably, before Cheryl kneeled down and held her, even when the blond girl tried to push her away.

Cheryl soothed the girl by rubbing her back softly, but it didn't calm Delilah's frayed emotions.

"It's okay Delilah. You're okay, and you're beautiful." Cheryl said into her hair.

Delilah just felt detached for everything, "I hate myself so much..." She whispered almost inaudibly.

Cheryl sighed and pulled her up, "I...I won't tell anyone, for now, but I'll be keeping an eye out for you, I'm worried about you."

Delilah gave a barely visible smile, "Thank you Cheryl." before heading toward the door.

Before she left she turned back and said, "Cheryl, I'm sorry." before heading out.

Cheryl just let out a shaky breath and stared at herself in the mirror, thinking to herself,_ "Did you do the right thing?"_

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The bell rang signifying the end of school and Keegan was in the hallways holding hands with Scotty and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, causing Scotty to blush heavily in her cheeks. The two were heading to glee to see some performances for Michael week.

With a smirk and devious gleam in his eye, Craig appeared in front of the couple," Keegs, K-man, Keegy-boy! And his _girlfriend_! " the boy greeted with fake-enthusiasm," How's the lovely couple doing?"

Keegan sent him a death glare," What do you want?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Craig grinned and looked at Scotty," Mind if I borrow your boy-toy for a second?" he asked.

Scotty shook her head and let Keegan's hand go and motioned him to go. The Latino hesitantly stepped closer to Craig.

Craig put his arm around Keegan as if they've been best friends forever," So Keegs, I was thinking…keeping your little secret isn't an easy task you know." The boy began," So I feel like you should give me a little repayment."

Keegan raised an eyebrow," Repayment?"

Craig nodded," You know, something simple. Like tickets to see a game, or a weekly compensation for keeping your little secret…"

"Are you fucking with me? Like really are you?" Keegan questioned. Did this guy think he can just control him?

Craig nodded again," Do I look like I am? Keeping something as juicy as this is going to cost you! I'm not just some charity, pay up!" Craig exclaimed.

Keegan scoffed," No."

"Excuse me?" Craig questioned.

"No." Keegan repeated," Jesus are you deaf?"

Craig smirked," No, but when your little girlfriend finds out about the bet you made with me to get with her…you'll hear an _earful._"

Keegan grabbed Craig by his blazer forcefully," Listen to me Craig, you won't say _anything _about that! She can _never_ know about the bet!"

"It's too late." Keegan heard a voice speak up. His body froze at the voice. Keegan slowly turned his head and saw Scotty standing there with tears pouring down her eyes.

"I'll leave the soon to be exes alone." Craig smirked as Keegan let his grip on the boy free and walked away.

The two were quiet, standing in the middle of the now empty hallway. Keegan felt his heart pound like it was about to come out of his chest. She knew…

Scotty wiped some tears from her cheeks," A bet?" she whispered quietly.

"Scotty I can explain—"Keegan began.

"I was a _bet_ to you?" Scotty said louder, "I was just a _fucking_ bet to you?!" Scotty yelled, tears pouring down her cheeks faster.

Keegan shook his head and tried to take her hand only for her to jerk it away," No Scotty…it wasn't like that—"

"So what was the prize? Hmm? Humiliate _the loser_? Actually make her _think_ that a guy like _you_ can love her?" Scotty questioned bitterly," Well looks like you won the prize Keegan…"

Keegan felt tears well up in his eyes," Scotty no…I _do_ love you—"

"Stop lying Keegan! You don't love me! If you really did, you never would've done this. Or worse, keep it a secret from me! You're nothing but stupid jock that just uses people!" Scotty said angrily," You used me! You made me believe that you loved me like I did!"

"I do—"

"Stop."

Keegan sighed," I love you Scotty. You're my girlfriend and—"

"Not anymore." Scotty said lowly, looking at him straight in the eye.

A tear poured down his cheek," W-what?" he stuttered, he couldn't bear to hear what was to come.

Scotty sniffled," We're done. I refuse to be with a boy who played with me. "She turned to walk away," This should be a relief to you Keegan, who wants to date someone like?"

Keegan choked back a sob and grabbed her hand," Scotty, n-no please! I'm sorry…I'm so sorry! I-I don't want to lose you." He told her, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Scotty held her ground, she wouldn't give in," Let go Keegan."

"Please…" he whispered.

Tears poured down Scotty's cheeks as she jerked his hand away, "Just leave me alone Keegan." She told him, quickly running down the hallways. Soon Scotty barged into the girl's bathroom and fell to her knees crying. Keegan buried his hands on his face to cover his tears. He leaned against the lockers and tears poured down his cheeks. He was an idiot. Stupid. A complete jerk. So stupid! He lost the best thing he's ever had.

He aggressively punched a locker next to him and sunk down to the floor. She was gone.

Scotty got up from the cold, tile floor and looked at herself in the mirror, she refused to sulk over this. She wiped the tears from her eyes and no longer had a vulnerable look on her face, but an angry and fiery one.

Scotty backed away from the sink and stared at herself in the mirror, _I Don't Care What You Talkin'_

_'Bout Baby_

_I Don't Care What You Say_

_Don't You Come Walkin'_

_Beggin' Back Boy_

_I Don't Care Anyway, _Scotty sang with anger in her voice. She wasn't going to care. She wasn't going to let this get to her.

_Time After Time I Gave You All Of My Money_

_No Excuses To Make_

_Ain't No Mountain That I_

_Can't Climb Baby_

_All Is Going My Way, _she sang as she strutted out the bathroom angrily and out the McKinley hallways.

_('Cause There's A Time When_

_You're Right)_

_(And You Know You Must_

_Fight)_

_Who's Laughing Baby, Don't You Know,_ Scotty sang as she ran her hand along the row of lockers.

_(And There's The Choice That_

_We Make)_

_(And This Choice You Will_

_Take)_

Scotty stopped and punched a locker angrily, ignoring the pain and the throbbing of her fist, _Who's Laughin' Baby_

Scotty broke out with a load of dance moves in the hallway, mostly hip-hop, as she sang the belted the chorus.

_So Just Leave Me Alone,_ Scotty belted.

_Leave Me Alone_

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_Leave Me Alone_

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_Leave Me Alone-Stop It!_

_Just Stop Doggin' Me Around_

_(Just Stop Doggin' Me), _Scotty sang as she stopped dancing and stomped angrily down the hallways.

Scotty sighed as she sang the next verse while walking down the stairs,_ There Was A Time I Used To_

_Say Boy I Need You_

_But Who Is Sorry Now, _Scotty walked to her locker and opened it, revealing many pictures of her and Keegan. They looked happy, in love, and just foolish teenagers who didn't have a care in the world.

_You Really Hurt, You Used To_

_Take And Deceive Me_

_Now Who Is Sorry Now, _Scotty sang as she began to tear down the pictures from her locker.

_You Got A Way Of Making Me_

_Feel So Sorry_

_I Found Out Right Away_

_Don't You Come Walkin'-_

_Beggin' I Ain't Lovin' You_

_Don't You Get In My Way_

_'Cause_

_(There's A Time When You're_

_Right)_

_(And You Know You Must_

_Fight)_

_Who's Laughing Baby-Don't_

_You Know?, _Scotty looked at the last picture of her and Keegan. The two were laying on the grass smiling at each other. Keegan had taken the picture. The two were nose to nose smiling at each other. She had always loved this picture…

_(And There's The Choice That_

_We Make)_

Scotty ran her fingers at the picture, tears forming in her eyes,_ (And This Choice You Will_

_Take)_

_Who's Laughin' Baby?, _she composed herself quickly and ripped the picture off and stuffed it in her backpack along with the other pictures, shutting her locker angrily.

_So Just Leave Me Alone_

_Leave Me Alone, _Scotty belted as she walked down the hallways angrily.

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_Leave Me Alone_

_Leave Me Alone_

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_Stop It!, _Scotty sang as she headed for the exit.

_Just Stop Doggin' Me Around_

_(Just Stop Doggin' Me), _she busted open the door and walked quickly to her house.

_('Cause There's A Time When_

_You're Right)_

_(And You Know You Must_

_Fight)_

_Who's Laughing Baby, Don't_

_You Know, Boy, _Scotty sang as she walked closer to her home.

_(It's The Choice That We_

_Make)_

_(And This Choice You Will_

_Take)_

_Who's Laughin' Baby_

Scotty slammed the door open of her house and stomped angrily up the stairs. Kurt and Blaine were in the living room and turned to see their youngest daughter angrily walking up to her room. The two shared a baffled look.

_So Just Leave Me Alone_

_Leave Me Alone, _Scotty belted as she barged into her room and grabbed a box and began placing anything Keegan had given her. Pictures, teddy bears, chocolate hearts, everything!

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_Leave Me Alone_

_Leave Me Alone_

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_Stop It!, _Scotty sang as she threw in the last item in the box and exited her room.

While stomping angrily down the stairs, Kurt walked up to her," Honey are you okay?"

Scotty licked her lips and nodded," I will be in a minute." She replied as she continued walking outside to the backyard, Kurt worriedly watching her leave.

_Just Stop Doggin' Me Around_

_Leave Me Alone_

_Leave Me Alone, _Scotty belted as she threw the box down to the pavement floor and reached into her pocket and took out a match.

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_Leave Me Alone_

_(Leave Me Alone)_

_Leave Me Alone-Stop It!, _Scotty sang as she turned on the match and threw the match down to the items that immediately burst into flames, slowly the contents burning.

Kurt and Blaine watched with wide eyes," What the hell is she doing?" Blaine exclaimed, ready to go outside.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders," Let's find out. Get the shotguns ready just in case."

_Just Stop Doggin' Me Around_

_(Just Stop Doggin' Me)_

_Don't Come Beggin' Me_

_Don't Come Beggin'_

_Don't Come Lovin' Me_

_Don't Come Beggin', _Scotty sang angrily as tears poured down her cheeks, watching the items burn.

_I Love You_

_I Don't Want It_

_I Don't . . ._

_I Don't . . ._

_I Don't . . ._

_I . . . I . . ., Aaow!_

_Hee Hee!_

_Don't Come Beggin' Me_

_Don't Come Beggin'_

_Don't Come Lovin' Me_

_Don't Come Beggin'_

_I Love You_

_I Don't Want It_

_I Don't Need It, _Scotty sang the last note and then fell to the floor crying.

"Scotty! Sweet Marilynn what the hell are you doing?!" Kurt questioned concerned while extinguishing the fire.

Scotty began sobbing and Kurt immediately put the extinguisher down and hugged his youngest daughter," Scotty what happened?"

Scotty sniffled," Keegan…bet…broke up…" she said in between sobs.

"Breathe Scotty…tell me everything." Kurt told her, Blaine appearing behind them.

Scotty calmed down and told them everything and the last thing that was heard was the cock of a shotgun…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

At Glee, the band began to play the intro to the song, "Beat it". Cheryl and Nikki wore a T-shirt that said, "Love is Love" in rainbow colors with jeans, rainbow heels, rainbow nail polish, and rainbow eyeliner. Whereas Orion and Aaron wore a T-shirt with 5 check boxes in order saying: Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Straight, HUMAN! And "Human" was checked off. They wore jeans with rainbow colored high-tops. And Aaron wore rainbow colored studs. The four wore rainbow-colored beanies, suspenders, belts, and bracelets. They were clearly showing their gay pride.

"Get ready for some gay pride bitches!" Aaron exclaimed, raising his fist in the air.

Cheryl chuckled at Aaron's comment and stepped forward to sing, her eyes going from happy ones to anger and fire in her eyes,

_They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here_

_Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear_

_The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear_

_So Beat It, Just Beat It, _Cheryl sang with an anger tone in her voice. She was clearly angry over the whole ordeal.

Orion stepped next to her, _You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can_

_Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man_

_You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can, _the 4 flexed their arms to show how strong they were.

_So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad, _Orion belted.

Nikki and Aaron joined them, the four doing the choreography from the "Beat it" music video, _Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated, _the four sang while they danced. Everyone bobbed their heads to the song and danced in their seats. They were doing great!

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, _Cheryl and Orion singing the first part and Nikki and Aaron following.

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, _the four sang fiercely.

_They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can_

_Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man, _Orion sang with a fiery voice. He was fuming! With people telling him he couldn't love Aaron was an outrage to him!

_You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can_

_So Beat It, Just Beat It_

Cheryl sang, _You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared, _the four crouched as if they were scared and then jumped up to show how they really weren't.

_You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare_

_They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You, _the four began doing fight moves as their representation of fighting back.

_Then They'll Tell You It's Fair_

_So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad, _Cheryl belted.

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right, _the four sang with smirks on their faces as they saw through the choir room door Principal Henley watching.

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight, _The four aimed their fists toward Principal Henley who frowned and huffed angrily, shaking his head disapprovingly. He was doing right, he knew it!

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

Aaron took his electric guitar and began playing while the other 3 danced, _Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right, _the four sang while Aaron played his guitar. Aaron even was on the ground playing it like a rock star.

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

Aaron put his guitar down and joined them again to do the last chorus, _Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Beat It, Beat It, Beat It,_ they finished the song with their fists punching towards the audience. Everyone cheered at the performance.

Will stood up with a grin and cheered," Wow guys! That was great! Now _that's _how we fight back!"

Before anyone else could say anything, their principal beat them to it, "But it's not enough to change my mind." Gregory walked into the choir room with a disapproving look," Do you _really_ think a puny little performance will change what I did? No. Try all you want, but I will _never _accept your…_kind_." Gregory said venomously. Aaron tried to lunge at the principal but Orion and Cheryl held him back. Christian looked down sadly as he heard his dad speak; Izzy squeezed his hand in support.

"That doesn't mean we won't stop fighting. What you're doing is a douche bag move. And we won't come down without a fight! We have the right to love just like anyone else, and if you can't approve of that, we'll make sure you do!" Nikki spoke up, causing some nods in agreement.

Gregory chuckled dryly," Good luck with that," Gregory looked around the room," Enjoy this choir room while you have it, it won't be here for long. Same goes for you…_people._" Gregory's face grimaced as he left.

Aaron stepped forward," Excuse me?! Orion, Grayson, Connor, Buddha, Satan, Jesus hold me back before I break his face!" Aaron screamed while attempting to lunge after the gone principal.

Orion, Grayson, and Connor held him back while Aaron yelled and cursed.

Rowan jumped up from her seat," Aaron let's go kill him!" Rowan shouted.

Aaron nodded, calmed down," I'm in; I carry weapons in my locker." Everybody looked at him," Rowan knows a guy!" he exclaimed, raising his hands in the air.

Will sighed," Guys, I'm sorry you had to see this. Not everyone will be as accepting. But we will not resort to violence—"

"Well what if it's the only thing we have?" Cheryl interrupted," We can't just sit here and sing about how we feel about it. That's not enough! Someone's telling me I can't love a girl because of family values or crap like that! I cannot stand being looked as a freak any longer, we have to stand up and fight back!"

Will couldn't help but agree. Principal Henley was _really_ pushing the limits. And he knew these kids were angry and frustrated—especially the ones who weren't allowed to love someone of the same gender at school like any other straight teen could.

"Well I can't help but agree with you." Will agreed," But we will not use a fist. If you're going to fight back, do it in a peaceful way."

Suddenly a light bulb moment came on Nikki, Cheryl, Orion, and Aaron. The four looked at each other and nodded at each other, knowing exactly what each was thinking. They were going to fight back all right…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

At the Hudson home, Cheryl and Nikki were in the Hudson kitchen nervously. They had asked their parents to meet up at the Hudson living room which they agreed to. But now knowing that their parents were patiently waiting for them to come in, it freaked them out even more.

Nikki nervously paced back and forth," I don't know if I can do this Cher…" Nikki told her.

Cheryl was too busy in her own little world. She had been weirdly quiet Nikki noticed. But she didn't know the secret that Cheryl carried, a dangerous one. Cheryl really couldn't look at Nikki in the eye after what she had seen. The worst part was that she agreed to hide a secret that could really harm not only their relationship, but Delilah as well.

Nikki looked at her girlfriend worriedly," Hey Cher, you okay?" the blonde asked.

Cheryl broke out of her thoughts and nodded," Yeah…just…nervous about coming out…" Cheryl lied, at this moment it was the least of her problems…

Nikki walked up to her and rubbed her arm," It's okay, I'm nervous too. But it'll be okay. I'm sure they'll understand." Nikki said optimistically.

Cheryl couldn't help but break into a smile," Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go." Cheryl told her, squeezing Nikki's hand. She decided to push aside everything going on and just focus on this.

Nikki smiled and softly kissed her girlfriend," Okay."

The two nervously walked to the living room where Puck, Quinn, Rachel, and Finn were sitting in the living room couch.

"Sweet dear god…" Nikki said to herself.

"Act natural!" Cheryl scolded as the two girls sat in the opposite side of their parents.

Rachel smiled," Hello girls, so why'd you call us over?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Nikki nudged Cheryl and Cheryl visibly gulped," Um well, we actually had something we want to tell you." Cheryl replied nervously.

The adults smile encouragingly," Well what is it?" Quinn asked.

Cheryl nudged Nikki this time, causing the blonde to gulp nervously," Um…Um well um we wanted to tell you that Cher-Cheryl and I a-are…are…" Nikki stammered nervously.

The 4 adults looked at each other, sharing a baffled look," Look girls, you know you can tell us anything, so whatever it is you want to say, just say it." Finn told them.

This time the two girls nudged each other at the same time and looked at each other, might as well say it together," Um well…Nikki and I are…we're…" Cheryl grabbed Nikki's hand. And the two smiled encouragingly at each other.

"Dating." They said at the same time.

Rachel, who was at the moment taking a sip of her tea, coughed in shock. And Finn immediately rubbed Rachel's back.

"What did you just say?" Rachel questioned, her voice raspy from the coughing.

"We're dating mom." Cheryl told her.

"Oh." Rachel replied stupidly.

After that, it was an awkward silence between the parents and teens. The adults were trying to process what they were just told while the two girls nervously awaited a reply.

Puck decided to be the one to break the silence," Um well, that's—that's some news…"

"Yeah…are you guys mad?" Nikki asked.

The 4 adults shook their heads," No…we're just in shock…and confused…how did this even happen? I thought you girls hated each other." Quinn said in a baffled tone.

"Well at first we did…but then it turned into something else…love." Cheryl told them, a soft smile appearing in her face.

Some of the adults smiled softly at this," Well, as awkward as this may become for us…we'll just have to learn to accept it. Right?" Finn said.

The adults slowly nodded, though this may be awkward having to see their eldest daughters dating each other, there was nothing much they could do but accept it. Love was love and they were proud that their daughters were confident enough to tell them.

Rachel suddenly smiled," I think this calls for a group hug!" Everybody else laughed and got up and hugged each other. Once Nikki hugged Rachel, Rachel whispered in her ear," Break my daughters heart and you won't see daylight again." Rachel threatened. Nikki's eyes widened and when they broke of the hug, Rachel smile sweetly and Nikki slowly returned it, only less sweet and more or so forced.

When Cheryl hugged Puck she was told something she wasn't quite expecting," If you and my daughter are going to get it on, make sure to put up a sign in front of the door or something…I don't want to see that." Puck told her.

Cheryl turned red in embarrassment and nodded slowly," Okay Uncle Noah…"

Cheryl and Nikki were starting to question whether they should've told their parents or not…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Ben ran his hands through his perfectly gelled hair as he nervously let out a shaky breath, he was going to ask out the girl of his dreams right now.

Suddenly Ellie appeared walking down the hallways casually, but in Ben's eyes, she looked radiant. He quickly took out the bouquet of apricot yellow roses he had gotten for her.

"You could do this Ben." He pep-talked to himself," Just go up to her and ask. You could do this…you're a stud…I think." He shook his head and shut his locker as he approached the auburn-haired beauty.

"Hey Ellie." He greeted happily, hiding the bouquet of roses behind his back.

Ellie smiled back," Hey Ben! What's up?" she asked.

Ben blinked, he usually did that when he was nervous," Um well I was wondering something…" he trailed off. He looked at Ellie who nodded for him to continue," Well um…I got you these!" he blurted out nervously, showing Ellie the bouquet of roses.

Ellie grinned as she took the flowers," Oh Ben these are beautiful!" Ellie gushed happily as she smelled the sweet and intoxicating scent of the roses. She immediately recognized the flowers as Honey Perfume roses as she was a flower expert.

Ben smiled proudly at himself," Yeah, I-I thought they were beautiful," Ben blushed," Like you."

Ellie blushed when Ben called her beautiful," Well thank you. Did you know they mean a sign of friendship, sometimes as a sign of sympathy? It is the rose of familiar love and domestic happiness. Although in Victorian Times they meant jealously." Ellie rambled, a rarity for her. She usually said a couple of sentences or words. But right now she genuinely seemed into this topic.

Ben slightly frowned, they meant friendship? He meant to get her something that meant love…something he really had for her. Great, now she was going to see him as just a friend!

"That's…great." He said in a monotone voice.

Ellie nodded," So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Ben regained some confidence; maybe he still had a chance…" Well I was wondering if—"

"Hey Ellie!" a feminine voice called out to Ellie, Ben immediately recognized it as Dorothy.

Ben mentally cursed to himself for not being quick enough. Ellie immediately turned her attention to her sister," What is it Dory?"

Dorothy walked up to them," I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

Before Ellie could say anything, Ben beat her to it," No, it was nothing anyway. I'll see you around Elle." Ben sadly said.

Ellie nodded," Okay. Thanks for the flowers Ben!" she thanked while Ben left.

Once Ben was completely gone Ellie looked at Dory," So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Ellie asked.

Dory grinned," Well I _did_ have something to tell you…but what I just saw is way more important!" Dorothy squealed.

Ellie raised an eyebrow," What did you see?"

Dorothy's eyes widened in shock," Um hello?! Did you not see that Ben totally likes you?!" Dorothy questioned, clearly excited.

Ellie shook her head," Ben doesn't like me, we're just friends."

Dorothy playfully rolled her eyes," He gave you flowers Elle!" Dorothy retorted.

"Flowers that represent friendship!" Ellie countered.

Dorothy sighed," Ellie he totally likes you! Can't you see it?" Dorothy squealed," Oh my god you guys would make _such_ a cute couple! Oooh! I already got your couple name! Bellie! Isn't it so cute! Oh my god my sister's has someone crushing on her! This is sooo exciting!" Dorothy rambled quickly.

Ellie looked down to hide the blushing in her cheeks, "Dory he doesn't like me! He can't like a girl like me…I'm too…scarred." Ellie told her, referencing the scars she possessed all around her body—thankfully none on her face. Except for the back of her neck which she covered with her hair.

Dorothy frowned," Ellie…" Dorothy lifted up Ellie's head," You're beautiful! Scars or not, he's going to like you. Ben seems like a really nice guy…he'll like you scars and all."

Ellie smiled softly," Thanks Dory, I have to go to class…I'll see you around." Ellie said softly walking away from her sister. Dorothy sighed while she watched her sister leave; she needed to somehow get those two together…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adeline watched from her locker as Mason walked down the hallways. Though substituting his usual face of confidence and mischief was a sad, broken, and angry one. And Adeline seemed to be the only one to notice.

Mason walked down the hallways, too focused in his own thoughts to notice the group of jocks coming his way holding blue slushy. And in the blink of an eye, he was met with 3 cups of cold, blue, slush.

The hallway erupted in laughter and mocking. The group of jocks high-fived each other and laughed," Good one!" one of them praised.

"Looks like our badass turned to a little girl!" another jock mocked.

Mason flicked a glob of slushy from his hands and looked up to them with an angry look on his face, ready to lunge at one of the jocks. Adeline knew this and quickly shut her locker and walked over to where the confrontation took place.

"Mason." She said softly to him, stepping between Mason and the group of jocks to stop both from lunging each other. Mason broke his death glare from the group of jocks and looked at Adeline. Adeline looked at him with a pleading look," Don't."

One of the jocks smirked," Let Streisand save the princess…let's go guys." The jock said as the group turned and walked away.

Mason sent daggers with his eyes to the group of jocks leaving, he flicked another glob of slushy from his face and sighed," You shouldn't have defended me." Mason growled.

Adeline pursed her lips," And let you get in trouble? No." Adeline took his hand," Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Mason jerked her hand away," I don't need help." He replied bitterly. Adeline sent him a pleading look and he sighed in defeat," Fine."

Adeline smiled softly and led him into the girls' bathroom to help clean him off. The moment they got inside the girl's bathroom. Adeline turned on the water," Dip your head in the sink." Adeline instructed him.

Mason sighed and dipped his head in the sink and Adeline washed the blue slushy off his hair. After that she just wiped the corn syrup off him with paper towels.

"You don't need to help me anymore, it's okay." Mason mumbled.

Adeline shook her head," It's fine." The two remained silent for a while," So I haven't seen you in glee for a while…" Adeline trailed off, wiping blue slush off his stained clothes.

Mason rolled his eyes," I have better things to do."

Adeline lifted herself up and sat on the sink while cleaning Mason's face off since she was too short to reach his face," Well, the glee club would like to help you. We're all here for you." Adeline told him.

Mason scoffed," Whatever."

Adeline sighed," I just want to help you—"

"I don't need your help okay?" Mason snapped.

Adeline licked her lips," You may think you don't need my help, but you do. I care about you, no matter how much of a jerk you get."

Mason was already aggravated as it is so he couldn't stand the sympathy, "Look, I've been just fine on my own right now. And I'm planning to stay that way. I don't need some stupid club who just sings about their feelings and expect everything else to fall into place. That's not how it works in the real world if you haven't noticed. If that were the case, Saphirra would still be alive." Mason felt his heart break in mentioning Saphirra.

Adeline looked down," I'm sorry about her you know. She didn't deserve that."

"No she didn't."

Adeline put the towel down and looked at him," You know Mason, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I know it's not easy coping with the loss of someone…and you need as much support as—"

"I don't need you or anyone okay? Being there for me isn't going to bring her back is it? So why don't you go back to your perfect little world of singing and dancing and musicals and just leave me alone!" Mason told her angrily.

Adeline sighed and hopped off the sink, leaning her arms against it before slamming her fists against the porcelain sink," I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU MASON!" she shouted irritatingly. All she wanted to do is help Mason.

Mason crossed his arms," WELL YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING ADELINE? I DON'T NEED YOUR GOD-DAMN HELP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mason yelled back.

"And what?" Adeline questioned, putting her hand on her hip," Watch you throw your life away? You're hurt Mason, I can see it in your eyes!"

Mason scoffed," I'm not hurt. So why don't you go back and make out with your preppy little boyfriend."

Adeline crossed her arms," I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you!" tears began to form in her eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight here Adeline; you and me don't exist anymore. I don't care about you. "He chuckled dryly," Want to know why I_ actually_ wanted to be with you? For sex. You really think I care about you? You're wrong. If anything Hudson, I probably would prefer you dying over Saphirra in the shooting because she means more to me than you ever will." Mason bitterly said.

In an instant, Adeline slapped him as angry tears flowed down her cheeks," You're lying. You don't mean that." she whispered.

Mason ignored his cheek stinging and leaned closer to her. The only way she would leave him alone is if he tells her these lies," Now why would I lie? You're really nothing but a…fling to me. This isn't a Nicholas Sparks movie Adeline, not everyone gets a happy ending. Especially me."

Adeline cried," So you just used me?"

Mason shrugged his shoulders," It isn't much using if I didn't sleep with you."

Adeline looked at him," I guess I dodged a bullet with you huh?" Adeline questioned bitterly, "If you want to waste your life away, do it. Just don't expect me to watch. "And with that, she quickly left, tears pouring down her cheeks.

The moment she left, Mason let out a sigh, at least she wouldn't get into his mess called life anymore…

Mason left the bathroom and went to the boys' locker room and put on his boxing gear. He had so much anger piled up inside him, he needed something to relieve the tension. He soon started throwing punches at the punching bag angrily.

In the midst of his punching, someone suddenly called him," Hey Mase." He turned his head and it was a guy who was in boxing with him.

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed. He went back to the punching bag and continued giving it forceful hits.

"Well you're really good at boxing…I wondered if you maybe wanted to try fight club?" the boy asked.

Mason stopped what he was doing and turned. The idea seemed so tempting. And he needed something to relieve his anger," When and where?"

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Sitting outside by the stairs so they wouldn't be overheard by a teacher, Aaron, Orion, Nikki, and Cheryl were talking about what they wanted to do about the Principal Henley's ban.

"All right so here's the plan," Aaron began," We kidnap the principal, hide him in Orion's basement, get some medieval weapons, and torture him until he revokes the ban." Aaron told them, crossing his arms in satisfaction.

The other 3 face palmed," Aaron's criminal and violent activities aside, I think we should do something _less_ illegal and something _more _peaceful like Mr. Schue said." Nikki spoke up.

Aaron huffed and rolled his eyes," Fine then, do it _that_ way!"

Orion sighed," Wow this thing is harder than we thought…how are we going to fight back without resorting to violence?" the curly haired junior questioned.

The other 3 shrugged their shoulders. The 4 grew quiet and were thinking to themselves of possible options when suddenly Nikki heard from the cafeteria students using cups and making clap-like sounds against tables. That's when an idea hit her.

"Guys!" Nikki exclaimed, a proud smile appearing on her face," I got an idea!"

"What is it?" Cheryl asked.

"What if we protest during Principal Henley's speech? We do this huge flash-mob protest singing one of Michael Jackson's most iconic songs! We'll wear t-shirts and dance and sing and show the most epic gay pride protest ever! This will show him how we're not going to let him get away with this!" Nikki explained.

The other 3 smiled at the idea," Nikki, you are god!" Aaron exclaimed bowing down before her.

Nikki rolled he eyes," Get the fuck up Evans!" she exclaimed.

Aaron got up and laughed," So what Michael Jackson song are you suggesting?" Nikki whispered the song to them and Aaron grinned," You are fucking amazing Nikki!"

Before any of them could say anything, the school door opened and Adrian appeared," Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

Cheryl turned and grinned," Adrian! We were just talking about what we're going to do about Principal Henley's ban on gay PDA."

Adrian nodded," I heard about that. It really sucks…" Adrian replied, feeling awkward being here. She ditched the New Directions so I'm sure they were still very much mad.

Cheryl looked at Nikki, Orion, and Aaron and then back to Adrian," Do you want to help us?"

Adrian was taken back," You want me to help you guys?"

Cheryl nodded," We do, right guys?" Cheryl sent them a warning look.

The other 3 nodded," As pissed as we may be about you quitting, what's happening now is more important and it affects you just as much as it affects us." Orion told Adrian.

Adrian smiled," I'd love to help." Adrian sat down with them in the steps," So what are you guys planning on doing?"

The 4 explained to Adrian their planned and Adrian smiled," I could help with the posters and banners. And even with some choreography." She told them.

"What choreography are you suggesting?" Nikki asked.

Adrian grinned," You've all seen the dancing inmates doing Michael right?"

Everyone nodded as Adrian began to explain how the performance could go, when she finished everyone looked at each other and grinned.

"Aaron, I'll need you to call the creep, Daniel. Call everyone you know, we'll need more voices for this." Nikki said.

Aaron raised an eyebrow," Why him?"

"We need the Warblers to do the beat boxing and stuff. And Adrian, you need to call Malina…we need as many performers as we can. If we want to make a big impact, we need a big performance." Nikki explained.

Aaron huffed," Well as much as I hate that douche, I agree. That asshole of a principal doesn't know what's coming!"

Adrian smiled," We're fighting back just like Michael would. He's probably smiling up there about what we're doing."

Everyone nodded and Orion got up and said," Now let's get started! The sooner we plan this, the sooner we'll have our voice heard."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

At Dalton Academy, the Warblers had just finished practice and were all in the school's recreational room. Daniel and Logan were on the computer, while Hayden, Nicolas, and Tony were sitting by the TV.

Suddenly Daniel's phone rang and he got up and a smile came up his face and quickly answered the phone, hearing what Aaron had to say.

"Ugh I'm so bored!" Hayden whined to his friends.

Nicholas just rolled his eyes and snatched the remote from him, "That's not our problem." before flipping through channels.

Suddenly Tony saw a news report about McKinley, "Wait! Go back to the news!" Tony exclaimed.

Nicholas shrugged before changing back to the news. When they did, they saw Rod Remington explaining the situation.

"_Tensions are heating up at McKinley high school, where Principal Gregory Henley has instated a ban on homosexual PDA at the school, angering several students and faculty."_

Daniel had just finished his conversation with Aaron and came up, grabbed the remote, and muted the TV, "That asshole..."

Hayden just raised an eyebrow, "What is this, 1957?"

Nicholas just shook his head, "That school has WAY too much drama…"

Logan just looked at Daniel, who really wanted to kill someone, "You okay Daniel?"

Daniel looked at Logan and nodded, Aaron had called him. And while a small part of him hoped it was to ask him out…it was something else. And he had agreed to it," Yes, guys what do you say we head over to McKinley?"

"Why?" Tony asked.

Daniel explained everything to them and right away Tony, Nick, Hayden, and Logan got up," We're in." Nick said.

Daniel grinned and everybody headed over to McKinley.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

At Carmel, Vocal Adrenaline was in chaos, mostly because of Malina, Henry and Dani, who were all furious over the news at McKinley.

"That damn principal can't do that! Who says you can't love someone of the same gender? That's bullshit!" Henry exclaimed furiously.

Angel just scoffed, "Who cares about some damn homophobe, it's not our problem."

Dani put a hand on her hip and glared at her friend, "First it's gay rights, then it's everyone's rights Angel!"

Angel shrugged, "Still, what's the big deal? Gay people just don't make out in public, why is that a p—"

Malina grabbed Angel by the shirt, "Shut your damn mouth Angel! The problem is it's not right! How would you feel is someone said you can't love someone because you're of the same gender? HUH?!" She was vibrating with rage by this point.

Jasmine tried to be the one to keep the peace, "Guys come on, we shouldn't fight." she pleaded.

Malina let go of Angel's shirt and glared daggers at him, "Fine." Suddenly her phone rang and she checked the caller ID. It was Adrian. She smiled and answered the phone, she listened to everything Adrian said and a smile crept up her face. The moment she hung up she looked at Vocal Adrenaline.

"Who was it?" Dani asked.

"Adrian. She said the New Directions are planning a protest. They want us to join them." Malina explained.

Henry immediately nodded," I'm in."

Dani nodded too," So am I." she agreed.

Jasmine smiled," I'm in."

Camille nodded," So am I."

Soon most of the Vocal Adrenaline members agreed to join in. Dani looked at Angel," Come on Angel, you know a small part of you is against this."

Angel rolled his eyes," No." he denied.

Camille rolled her eyes," Boy if you don't agree I'll bust your head open and rip your hair out and sell it in the black market!" she threatened.

Angel sighed in defeat, "Fine. Let's go." Some people smiled and left to McKinley.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The New Directions (or most of them) were in the choir room, Aaron, Orion, Nikki, Cheryl, and Adrian had called them over to meet.

"One question, what's Adrian doing here? I thought she quit." Aidan asked.

Adrian bit her lip," While I may have quit, that doesn't mean I don't support what we're fighting for." Adrian countered. Aidan nodded and let it slide.

"So why did you call us here for?" Annie asked.

Aaron got up in a chair," We're here because we're going to fight back. What that asshole—I mean Principle Henley is doing is wrong. And you all know it! Some of you have two moms or two dads, so I know this affects you just as much as it affects us in the LGBT community. And even those of you who just support gay rights are affected too. Now, Mr. Schue said we wouldn't resort to violence…so we won't. But that doesn't mean our voice won't be heard, we're going to plan a flash-mob protest during the speech on Friday. Are you guys in?" Everybody right away nodded, they weren't going to stand for this! Aaron smiled," Good….there's just one little catch."

"There's always a _freaking _catch!" Izzy exclaimed.

Aaron rolled his eyes," Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers are joining us too."

The room burst into argument and chaos the moment that came out of his mouth.

"You're having our rivals join us?! Are you fucking demented?!" Rowan exclaimed.

This time, Cheryl took over, getting up on a chair," HEY!" she screamed, everyone immediately shut up," This is what's going to happen, we're going to put aside our differences to fight on something we all believe in. So if you guys don't want in because our rivals are joining, then get out! We're all fighting for one cause and for once we're going to forget that we dislike each other. We're all going to come together with music and words and dance and fight back as a group that believes that love is love. So are you guys in?"

The New Directions sighed and nodded, Cheryl was right. Cheryl smiled," Good." And right on time, the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline walked in the choir room.

Malina grinned," We're here to help."

Daniel nodded," What do you want us to do?"

Before anyone could say anything, suddenly the door opened and everyone turned to watch Jonathan walk inside.

Aaron immediately glared," The fuck are you doing here Smythe-Karofsky?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Calm down Evans, I want to help out."

Aaron just laughed while everyone else in the room just looked on, worried, bored, or uninterested, "Help us? Bitch, you make fun of me for being gay all the time, why in the flying fuck should I believe you?"

Jonathan just sighed, "My dads are gay, so I deserve to be here just as much as you."

Aaron just straightened his shoulders, "Well I don't want you in here, so leave."

Jonathan glared at him, "You really think you're all that? I'm not threatened by you."

Aaron raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He turned to the Warblers, "Guys, can you help me out with this one?" The Warblers all smiled while starting to beat box the funky song.

Logan then turned to everyone else_; "Tonight's story is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction_

_A monster had arrived in the village_

_The major ingredient of any recipe for fear is the unknown_

_And this person or thing is soon to be met_

_He knows every thought, he can feel every emotion_

_Oh yes, I did forget something didn't I? I forgot to introduce you to the monster."_

Aaron then pushed Jonathan back lightly singing, _You're fearing me, 'cause you know I'm a beast_

_Watching you when you sleep, when you're in bed_

_I'm underneath_

_You're trapped in halls, and my face is the walls_

_I'm the floor when you fall, and when you scream it's 'cause of me_

Jonathan just pushed him out of the way and sang the next part; _I'm the living dead, the dark thoughts in your head_

_I heard just what you said_

_That's why you've got to be threatened by me_

Both of them got in each other's face and started singing the chorus, _You should be watching me, you should feel threatened_

_While you sleep, while you creep, you should be threatened_

_Every time your lady speaks she speaks of me, threatened_

_Half of me you'll never be, so you should feel threatened by me"_

Everyone was surprised that the two enemies' voices blended really well.

Jonathan sang the next part, _You think you're by yourself, but it's my touch you felt_

_I'm not a ghost from Hell, but I've got a spell on you_

_Your worst nightmare, it's me, I'm everywhere_

_In one blink I'll disappear, and then I'll come back to haunt you_

Aaron started singing the next part while gyrating his hips, _I'm telling you, when you lie in a tomb_

_I'm the one watching you_

_That's why you got to be threatened by me_

They both sang the chorus while circling each other, _You should be watching me, you should feel threatened_

_While you sleep, while you creep, you should be threatened_

_Every time your lady speaks she speaks of me, threatened_

_Half of me you'll never be, so you should feel threatened by me_

While Logan spoke the next part, both of them broke off into an Impromptu dance off ,"_The unknown monster is about to embark_

_From a far corner, out of the dark_

_A nightmare, that's the case_

_Never Neverland, that's the place_

_This particular monster can read minds_

_Be in two places at the same time_

_This is judgment night, execution, slaughter_

_The devil, ghosts, this monster is torture_

_You can be sure of one thing, that's fate_

_A human presence that you feel is strange_

_A monster that you can see disappear_

_A monster, the worst thing to fear"_

Both of them sang together while Aaron belted out the ad libs,

_You should be watching me, you should feel threatened (no no baby!)_

_While you sleep, while you creep, you should be threatened (yeah!)_

_Every time your lady speaks she speaks of me, threatened_

_Half of me you'll never be, so you should be threatened_

_You should be... threatened_, Jonathan sang.

_Why you sleep... be threatened_, Aaron sang.

_Every time...threatened_, Jonathan sang.

_Half of me...so you should feel threatened by me_, Aaron belted.

_You should be watching me, you should feel threatened (no, no baby!)_

_While you sleep, while you creep, you should be threatened (yeah yeah!)_

_Every time your lady speaks she speaks of me, threatened_

_Half of me you'll never be, so you should feel threatened by me_

_You should be watching me, you should feel threatened (no no baby_

_While you sleep, while you creep, you should be threatened (yeahhhh)_

_Every time your lady speaks she speaks of me, threatened_

_Half of me you'll never be, so you should feel threatened by me_

Logan started speaking again, "_What you have just witnessed could be the end of a particularly terrifying nightmare._

_It isn't. It's the beginning..."_

When they finished, they both...smiled. Then they shook hands and Aaron laughed, "Didn't know you could do Michael like that."

Jonathan smirked, "Didn't know you could falsetto like that."

Orion just whispered to Christian, "Are those two...getting along?"

Christian just rubbed his temple, "My logic hurts..."

Daniel this time stepped forward," So now that we got _that_ out of the way, what are we going to do?"

And the moment he said that, everyone began discussing what they were going to do on Friday.

Jonathan tried paying attention but he right away noticed the girl from the library he smirked as he sneakily made his way to Jasmine.

Jasmine was paying attention to the discussion and planning taking place when Jonathan crept up behind her," Well what a surprise, never thought I'd see you again…" Jonathan spoke up behind her.

Jasmine jumped and turned her head and saw the boy she sang with at the library," Hi." She whispered back in both shock and shyness.

Jonathan smirked," So I didn't know you were all for gay rights…that makes you much more interesting to me."

Jasmine blushed," Well my best friend is gay and I just think he should love whoever he wants and shouldn't be bashed because of it." She replied.

Jonathan liked this girl," Well I have two gay dads' if you didn't hear so I'm pretty passionate about this—"

"Smythe-Karofsky! You said you wanted to be a part of this, PAY ATTENTION!" Aaron interrupted.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and smiled charmingly at Jasmine," I'll talk to you later…I have yet to know your name…"

Jasmine smirked," Well like I said before…figure it out." And Jasmine turned her attention back to the planning. Jonathan smiled, he really liked this girl.

In another spot Dani and Aidan were next to each other having occasional small talk while they paid attention," I'm really glad you're here." Aidan told her with a smile.

Dani turned to him and smiled softly, still feeling awkward knowing Aidan had feelings for her," I am too. What we're all doing here is amazing and inspiring. It comes to show how teenagers have a voice too and sometimes when it comes to logic, we know more than adults do." She spoke confidentially.

Aidan smiled and nodded in agreement, this is what he liked about Dani. She was so passionate in what she believed in. She was not only beautiful, but she was also smart. And that's why Aidan couldn't let her get away.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Christian walked down the hall, thinking over Aaron's plan. He didn't like the idea of protesting against his dad, but all this wasn't right or fair.

He turned a corner and saw a football jock pressing a boy up against a locker. The jock sneered at the boy, "You faggots really need to go die in a hole somewhere."

Christian saw the boy roll his eyes defiantly, "Four words dude, You're. In. The. Closet."

The jock raised his fist, ready to hit him, when Christian yelled, "STOP IT!"

Both the jock and the boy turned to Christian. The jock snorted a laugh, "Well, if it isn't Principal Henley's son, what are you going to do, tell on me to your daddy? "the jock taunted.

Christian glared at the jock, he didn't know how he got this newfound confidence…but he liked it, "No, I'm going to tell my sister Izzy."

At the mention of the skank leader, the jock quickly left the two boys alone. Christian tried to help the boy up, but he just stood up by himself.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked the boy.

The boy frowned ,"A lot of worry from the homophobes son."

Christian looked down, "I'm his son, but I don't agree with what he's doing."

The boy suddenly just smiled, "Well good! I'm Henry Lovely, I'm in Vocal Adrenaline. The most talented one there!" He said while holding out a hand.

Christian, a little taken off guard by the mood switch, took his hand hesitantly and shook it, "I'm Christian Henley, and I'm in the New Directions."

Henry smiled, "Nice to meet you, and good thing you're not like your dad, because I'm gay and proud!"

Christian just blurted out, "me too!" Before quickly covering his mouth.

Henry just smiled, "Well that's good, I'm guessing your dad doesn't know yet?"

Christian shook his head, "No, I want to tell him but..."

Henry just shrugged, "Say no more, can I see your phone?"

Christian handed him his cellphone and watched Henry press a couple of buttons before handing it back, "My numbers in there, if you ever want to talk or hang out, just give me a call or text."

Christian smiled, "Thanks, really."

Henry just laughed, "Don't mention it! Now I got to go before my friends decide to be assholes and ditch me, bye!" Before he ran off.

Christian just looked at the boy and then back at his phone, "What just happened? "He questioned aloud to himself.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

After the meeting for the protest, the New Directions girls headed over to the Hummel-Anderson home to see how Scotty was doing since she had not attended the meeting or any glee meetings in general.

"So she hasn't come out of her room at all?" Rowan questioned.

Emily shook her head," She refuses to. We're lucky to even drag her to school."

"Well this bitch is coming out…or we're coming in." Izzy spoke up, Emily sent her a dirty look and Izzy raised an eyebrow," Got a staring problem bitch?" Emily simply huffed and knocked on Scotty's door.

"Scotty…all the New Direction girls are here to see you…can we come in?" Emily asked.

"Go away." Scotty replied.

Emily frowned," Scotty please—"

"No."

"Come on Scot—"

"I said no!"

Annie rolled her eyes," You know what? Fuck this!" Annie kicked the door open and the girls walked in.

Scotty, in a messy ponytail and wearing Doctor Who PJ's and her square glasses, glared at them," I said to go away!" she exclaimed, throwing a pillow at them.

Rowan laughed," Watch out! We got a pillow throwing badass over here!" she exclaimed sarcastically. Scotty glared and reached for a lamp," Whoa put that shit down I was kidding!" Rowan exclaimed.

Annie snatched the lamp out of her sister's hands and Scotty went underneath the covers," Just leave me alone!"

Izzy rolled her eyes," Bitch no! We're here because we care!" Izzy walked over to Scotty's bed and pulled the sheets away from Scotty.

Scotty brought herself up and leaned against her headboard," You guys suck." She mumbled.

Adeline sat down on the bed," Scotty, I know it must suck, but you can't let this get to you."

Scotty sighed," He really hurt me though…I was just a bet to him…a bet." Scotty had tears form in her eyes and Adeline hugged her and comforted her.

Rowan stepped forward," Look Scotty, My moms' and I already took care of my brother…and so did your dads'. They literally tried to kill him…"

_Flashback:_

_Kurt and Blaine were pounding on the Lopez-Pierce door," KEEGAN JACKSON LOPEZ-PIERCE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Blaine shouted angrily while cocking his shotgun._

_The door opened and Santana appeared," Kurt, Blaine what the fuck are you guys doing here? AND WHOA WHY DO YOU HAVE SHOTGUNS?!" _

"_Where's the asshole?!" Kurt exclaimed._

_Santana raised an eyebrow," Who?"_

"_KEEGAN!" the two men said at the same time._

"_What did he do?" Santana asked._

_The two dads' explained what happened and Santana let them come in immediately," KEEGAN JACKSON LOPEZ-PIERCE VENTE PARA BAJO CABRON POR QUE AHORA VAS A VER!" _

_(Translation: Keegan Jackson Lopez-Pierce come down here jerk because right now you're going to see!)_

_Keegan walked down the stairs with a confused look until he saw Kurt and Blaine and his eyes were as wide as saucers," Oh my god…"_

_Kurt and Blaine cocked their guns," Nice of you to join us…" Kurt trailed off._

_Keegan immediately made a run for it but Santana caught him," You're going to learn today boy…" Santana threatened._

_End of Flashback._

"THEY KILLED HIM?" Dorothy exclaimed.

Rowan rolled her eyes," No LuPone! They just gave him an ass whooping…he's still alive…kind of…"

Adeline rolled her eyes," Point _is,_ don't let him turn you into full-blown Bella Swan. You need to get up and show him that you're bigger and stronger without him." Adeline smiled.

"How do you suggest I do that?" Scotty asked.

The girls smiled," A MAKE-OVER!"

Scotty groaned," Noooo! I'm in hell!"

Emily rolled her eyes," Come on Scotty! It'll be fun! A change will do you some good!"

Scotty sighed," No offense Emily, but a new wardrobe isn't going to help heal the heartbreak…"

"It will…just give it time. Now, are you in for a new Scotty?" Emily asked, a smile appearing on her face.

Scotty grinned," Fine…"

Emily pumped her fist in the air," Yes!" she squealed," I can't wait to fix your hair!"

Scotty chuckled and suddenly saw Rowan throwing out her suspenders and Doctor Who t-shirts. She right away jumped off the bed and yelled at Rowan," YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"Oh this is going to take a while…" Emily muttered.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The next day, New Directions were all gathered in the choir room. The Michael tribute along with Principal Henley "announcement" had the group talking and gossiping.

Keegan sat dejected after Scotty broke up with him. He tuned out most of the chit chat around him. Until he heard a name that hasn't left his mind:

"So where's Scotty?" Oliver asked.

"We'll I saw her down the hall, talking to Aaron, and she looked upset." Ethan said very matter-of-factly.

At that, Keegan jumped up and his eyes widened in fear, "Oh cra—"

Suddenly the New Directions all heard Aaron's loud voice yell, "HE DID WHAT?!" From down the hall.

Keegan began to fear for his life when everyone heard a mix of stomping and scraping, and then Scotty saying, "Aaron! You can't hit people with that!"

Suddenly Aaron kicked the door in, knocking it off the hinges. He looked furious and noticed he was holding one of the desks from the Algebra class down the hall. Aaron glared at the Spanish boy before yelling," KEEGAN! You're DEAD!"

Before Aaron could move, Orion yelled, "Aaron! Please don't use a desk! "Aaron huffed and threw the desk, letting it shatter across the floor, "Fine, no desk, but you said nothing about using my GOD DAMN FISTS!" Before lunging at Keegan. It took Orion, Grayson, Gabe and Connor to hold the angry junior back.

Rowan just watched and shrugged, "Honestly you should let Aaron break a few of his bones."

Keegan glared at his sister, "Thanks for the support sis."

Rowan just became indifferent, when everyone heard Scotty say, "It's fine guys. Stop the violence."

Everyone turned their heads and saw Scotty. But it was a new Scotty. She was wearing make-up, her hair was different, and she looked fabulous! Even in her school uniform, you could right away tell Scotty had changed into a totally sexy girl!

"Whoa…" Keegan said to himself.

Aaron glared," Yeah, 'WHOA' IS WHAT EVERYONE'S GOING TO SAY WHEN I MESS UP YOUR FACE!" Aaron lunged at him again and everyone face palmed.

Scotty sighed," Aaron stop! Don't hit him…he's not worth it." Scotty said, sending a glare to Keegan.

Aaron calmed down," Fine…but I'm not done with you yet you Mexican Jumping Bean!" Aaron threatened.

"Well this week is going well right?" Izzy asked sarcastically.

Christian shook his head," Not now Bells…not now."

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Emily walked out of the choir room and down the hallways. She took out her cellphone and dialed someone who she hadn't spoken with in a while.

"_Hello?"_ a feminine voice answered.

Emily smiled," Mom? Hey! I haven't spoken to you in so long!"

In the other end Charlotte was nervous," _Ye-yeah…it's been a while…"_

"So I called you because it's been so long and you promised you would come and talk to my dads'." Emily reminded her.

Charlotte sighed," _Emily…about that…I can't do that."_

Emily stopped walking and leaned against a locker," Wait what do you mean you can't?"

"_I can't just do that to your dads'…you were never mine to begin with and I don't think I'm ready to be a mom Emily." _Charlotte explained.

Tears formed in Emily's blue eyes," W-what? You're not READY? What happened to, 'I'm going to fix things Emily. We're going to be just fine!' What happened to that?"

"_Emily, it was all so sudden for me. This is all so sudden for me. You have a life of your own now and you're all grown up…I can't be a mom…I'm not ready for that type of commitment. I don't mean to hurt you but you just appeared out of nowhere asking me to be your mom and make up for lost time I wasn't even supposed to get. You were never mine Emily. Your dads' are amazing people…and I can't do that to them…I'm sorry._" Charlotte explained apologetically.

Tears streamed down Emily's face," Wow…I'm so stupid."

"_Emily—"_

"Why would you do this to me? You said you were going to do everything for me! You just gave me empty words and empty promises! How do you think that makes me feel? My own mother doesn't want me…I'm nothing to her…" Emily argued.

"_Emily that is not true—"_

"Just save it. Have a good life without me." Emily said bitterly.

"_Emily please—"_Emily angrily hung up the phone and put it away, tears streaming down her face.

Jonathan suddenly appeared and raised an eyebrow," Emily are you okay—"Emily quickly hugged Jonathan and cried into his chest. Jonathan was confused about what was happening but simply comforted Emily. That's all he could really do," It's okay Emms, everything's going to be okay…" he said soothingly while Emily cried.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Once class was over, Dorothy rushed out the door and into the hallways looking for Grayson. She just couldn't hide these feelings any longer…she had to tell him.

As she walked down the crowded hallways, she spotted Grayson by his locker and right away walked up to him.

"Gray, hey." She greeted with a smile.

Grayson turned his attention away from his locker and to Dorothy. He smiled," Hey Dory! What's up?" he asked, shutting his locker.

Dorothy pursed her lips nervously," Well I wanted to tell you something actually." She told him.

Grayson nodded," Cool, what is it?"

Dorothy let out a shaky breath," _You could do this Dory…if you can perform in front of thousands of people…you could tell a guy you really like that you like him." _She thought to herself.

"Well, this is something I've been hiding for a while…and I don't want to hide it anymore." She said to him. Grayson nodded to her to continue. Dory gained some confidence," Grayson I like—"

"Yo Grayson! Come over here!" a group of jocks waved over to him to join them.

"_Damn it! So close!" _Dorothy thought to herself.

Grayson turned to her apologetically," I'm sorry Dory…can you say what you wanted to tell me really quick?"

Dorothy fake-smiled and shook her head, "It's okay. It wasn't that important anyway…I'll tell you some other time. "Dorothy replied sadly.

Grayson nodded," Okay then, see you around Dory." He squeezed her shoulder and sent her a quick smile before joining his group of friends.

Dorothy placed her hand on the shoulder Grayson touched. She sighed, if only he knew…

_Looking In My Mirror_

_Took Me By Surprise_

_I Can't Help But See You_

_Running Often Through My Mind, _Dorothy sang as her thoughts drifted Grayson. He was really all she had roaming around her mind.

Dorothy began walking down the hallways while singing the song,

_Helpless Like A Baby_

_Sensual Disguise_

_I Can't Help But Love You_

_It's Getting Better All The Time, _Dorothy caught sight of Grayson fooling around with the jocks and she smiled and blushed. Thinking about Grayson always made her fluster.

_I Can't Help It If I Wanted To_

_I Wouldn't Help It Even If I Could_

_I Can't Help It If I Wanted To_

_I Wouldn't Help It, No, _Dorothy belted.

_I Can't Help It If I Wanted To_

_I Wouldn't Help It Even If I Could_

_I Can't Help It If I Wanted To_

_I Wouldn't Help It, No, _Dorothy sang while going inside the auditorium.

Dorothy was up on the stage while the band played the jazzy song and the lights changed to soft, loving colors.

_Love To Run My Fingers_

_Softly While You Sigh, _Dorothy sang, remembering times her and Grayson have spent together. They haven't been many, but they've been memorable.

_Love Came And Possessed You_

_Bringing Sparkles To Your Eyes_

_Like A Trip To Heaven_

_Heaven Is The Prize_

_And I'm So Glad I Found You Boy_

_You're An Angel In Disguise, _Dorothy belted. She smiled to herself. She liked to think of Grayson as her angel, he always seemed to light up her world. He has saved her life, made her feel sparks and butterflies, and made her feel special. And he didn't even realize it.

_I Can't Help It If I Wanted To_

_I Wouldn't Help It Even If I Could_

_I Can't Help It If I Wanted To_

_I Wouldn't Help It, No, _Dorothy belted.

_And I'm So Glad I Found You Boy_

_You're An Angel In Disguise, _Dorothy sang softly while she imagined Grayson. His eyes…his smile…everything about him was perfect. He was the Golden Boy for a reason.

Dorothy put her all in the last verse, _I Can't Help It If I Wanted To_

_I Wouldn't Help It Even If I Could_

_I Can't Help It If I Wanted To_

_I Wouldn't Help It, No, _she belted the last note and when she finished she sighed dreamily.

"If only he knew…" she said to herself. But he probably just saw her as a friend.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

"If only she knew…" Grayson said to himself while taking a break at Basketball practice. He thought about Dorothy. He didn't know when it happened, but he fell for her. He was sure he liked Delilah…but he also liked Dorothy. He sighed, his love life was turning into a Twilight one…

Keegan looked at him concerned. Grayson was literally the only guy who still talked to him civilly. Everyone hated him for what he did. And he also hated himself too. Grayson was still a bit mad for what he did, but at least he still talked to him. But they were best friends, and they never fought over anything.

"Are you okay Gray?" Keegan asked, taking a gulp of water and sweating.

Grayson looked at him," Can I tell you something?" he asked.

Keegan nodded," Yeah of course, you're my best bud, you know you can tell me anything."

Grayson sighed," Good. Well…" he paused," You know I like Delilah right?"

Keegan raised an eyebrow and nodded," Yeah…that's pretty obvious…"

Grayson ran his hands through his ash-blonde hair," Well, I don't just like her…I like Dorothy too." He confessed to his best friend.

Keegan's eyes widened," Really?"

Grayson nodded," And I kissed her during the shooting…and I liked it…a lot."

"Wow…well have you told her that?" Keegan asked.

Grayson shook his head," I can't. She probably just sees us as friends. I don't want to ruin our friendship either. And then I'm dating Delilah. And she's pretty and popular and perfect. But Dorothy makes me feel like…like…" Grayson couldn't word out what he wanted to say.

"Like you can't live without her? She's like a drug…and after the first hit you want to come back for more." Keegan asked.

Grayson smiled and nodded," Yeah! Just like that! How did you know?"

Keegan looked down sadly," That's how Scotty made me feel…"

Grayson looked at his best friend sympathetically," Sorry about that."

Keegan shook his head," It's fine. I had it coming."

Grayson sighed," I guess Dorothy and I are just good friends…"

Keegan looked up and smiled. A funky beat suddenly came and Keegan stood up and did funky moves.

_Na Na Na-Na Na Na Na Nah!, _Keegan vocalized.

Grayson smiled and stood up and spun around, and did the iconic Michael Jackson pose, _Hoo Hoo!_

_Dancin'-Hee!_

_Doggone Lover!, _Grayson smiled.

_C'mon Boy, _Keegan exclaimed, pointing at Grayson.

Grayson sang, _I Watched You On The Floor_

_Cheek To Cheek_

_She's Getting To You_

_You Didn't See-Her Eyes On Me-No_

_She Looked Right Through You, _Grayson sang as Keegan did some funky moves and thrusted his hips.

_(Before You Make), _Keegan sang.

_Before You Make, _Grayson sang.

_(A Big Mistake), _Keegan sang.

_Remember_

_That Looks Can Fool You_

_Babe, Hee!, _Grayson sang as he did a backflip and moonwalked across the gymnasium floor.

_There's Something I Would_

_Sure Appreciate, _Grayson sang.

_(If You Can Keep A Secret), _Keegan sang.

The two broke out into dance moves, a mix of hip-hop and funk, and it was a good mix!

_Baby Loves Me_

_But She Never Shows_

_She Cares, _Grayson sang as he danced with Keegan.

_(No, You Won't See Her Kiss_

_And Hug Me), _Keegan sang.

The two danced and sang together, _Baby Loves Me_

_No She Acts Like I'm_

_Not There_

_(That Doesn't Mean She_

_Doesn't Love Me-Ooo), _the two sang as they went to the basketball court and each grabbed a basketball.

_If They Ask Her_

_Tell 'Em That We're Just_

_Good Friends . . ._ Grayson and Keegan sang.

_Dah! Chika-Chika-Chika-Ah!_

_Just Good Friends . . ._

_Ah! Chika-Chika-Ah!_

_Ooo_

_(Doot-Do-Do-Doo . . .)_

_Hee! Aaow!_

_Just Good Friends . . ._ the two sang as they threw the basketballs in the air, did a cartwheel, and caught the ball while doing some dance moves.

Keegan dribbled the ball rhythmically and danced while he sang, _You Better Take Advice_

_Never Trust-First Impressions_

_I Tried To Hide This Affair_

_From Their Suspicions_

_So Even If She's Asking You_

_To Stay_

_You Better Know Where_

_You Stand, _Keegan sang as he danced with the basketball.

_(You Better Know Where_

_You Stand), _Grayson sang.

_Baby Loves Me_

_Though She Never Shows_

_She Cares, _Keegan sang, thinking about Scotty. She acted like their relationship was nothing…but it was something.

_(No, You Won't See Her Kiss_

_And Hug Me), _Grayson sang.

_My Baby Loves Me_

_Though She Acts Like I'm_

_Not There, _Keegan sang while dribbling the ball and sliding across the floor.

_(That Doesn't Mean She_

_Doesn't Love Me-Ooo), _Grayson sang, doing a backflip and then sliding across the floor and shaking his hips.

The two boys flipped and stood back up and high fived each other, _Now If They Ask You_

_Jus' Tell 'Em That We're Just_

_Good Friends . . ._ Keegan and Grayson sang.

_Yes . . .Just Good Friends_

_(Just Good Friends . . .)_

_Root-Do-Do-Do . . ._

_(Doot-Do-Do-Do . . .)_

_Just Good Friends . . ._

The two boys were in front while the basketball team was behind them, each holding a basketball.

_Listen Up, Hee . . .We've Got A_

_Problem Here, _Grayson sang while everybody dribbled the ball rhythmically and did funky moves.

_I Can See The Signs, _Keegan sang.

Grayson sang, _I Guess The Lady_

_Is Still Making Up Her Mind, _the two sang.

_(Mind)_, the basketball team chorused.

_(Say We're Just Good Friends), _the teammates threw their basketballs in the air and caught them while shuffling backwards.

_Baby Loves Me_

_Though She Never Shows_

_She Cares, _Keegan sang doing footwork.

_(Never Shows She Cares), _Grayson sang, joining in the footwork.

_No You Won't See Her Kiss_

_And Hug Me, _Keegan sang.

_(Just Good Friends), _the basketball team vocalized while doing funky moves and hip thrusts.

_(My Baby Loves Me), _the basketball team sang.

_Though She Acts Like I'm Not_

_There, _Grayson sang while gyrating his hips.

_You Doggone Lover, Hee . . ._Grayson sang while falling to his knees and dancing.

_Aaow!_

_(Doot-Do-Do-Doo . . .), _Keegan vocalized.

Grayson got up and everybody in the basketball team got rid of their basketballs and began doing a funky choreography, _Don't You Wanna Know? My_

_Baby Loves Me_

_Though She Never Shows_

_She Cares, _the two boys sang.

The rest of team sang, _(Never Shows She Cares)_

_Hee! Hee!, _Grayson sang while they shuffled backwards and gyrated their hips.

_She Doesn't Kiss And Hug Me, _Keegan sang.

_(Just Good Friends), _the rest of the players sang.

All the teammates danced at the same time, doing insane footwork and funky dance moves, _My Baby Loves Me_

_She Love Me, She Love Me, _Grayson belted.

_Hee! Hee! Hee! Hoo! Hoo!, _Keegan vocalized.

_(Doot-Do-Do-Doo),_the teammates sang in the background.

All of them moonwalked, spun around, and ended in a Michael Jackson pose. _(Never Shows She Cares) . . ._

Grayson sighed," Yeah, maybe all Dorothy and I will be is good friends…" Grayson said disappointingly.

Keegan frowned," Maybe it's better that way."

Grayson didn't feel like it was though.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Adrian was at the psychiatrist's office, she'd been going 3 times a week since she was diagnosed with PTSD and she actually liked going to her psychiatrist. Her name was Olivia and she was really nice.

"So Adrian," Olivia began," How have you been feeling? Are things going okay at home?"

Adrian sighed," No…" Adrian trailed off as she remembered what had happened last night at the Lopez-Pierce home…

_Flashback:_

_Santana and the kids were in the living room watching "The Avengers" (upon Rowan's insistence) when Brittany came running into the living room excitingly, holding envelopes._

"_Guess what came into the mail…" Brittany grinned._

_Gabe and Adrian immediately got up," Are those our letters from colleges?" Gabe questioned, a smile appearing on his face._

_If it wasn't possible, Brittany grinned even wider and nodded excitingly," Yes!" Brittany confirmed, handing Adrian her letters and Gabe his. _

_Santana frowned slightly, she didn't want to see them open the letters. Those were their tickets out of here. _

_Keegan and Rowan grinned," I want to see where they're headed off to, so I can have Adrian's room!" Rowan joked._

_Adrian sent a playful glare as she looked at Gabe," We open our letters at the same time?" she asked._

_Gabe nodded as the two grabbed their first letters, Gabe was to Tisch and Adrian to UCLA. The two anxiously opened their letters and read them._

"_What do they say?" Brittany grinned._

_Gabe frowned," I didn't get in." _

_Brittany rubbed her son's back sympathetically," I got in!" Adrian exclaimed._

_Brittany smiled," That's great! Okay go to the second one! Go, go, go!" Brittany squealed._

_Adrian and Gabe grabbed the second letter, Gabe to NYADA and Adrian to Boston University. The two again opened the letters and read them. _

"_I didn't get in…" Gabe frowned._

_Adrian frowned," Neither did I."_

_Brittany frowned as well and rubbed both their backs," Come on, read the next one! I have a good feeling about those!"_

_Adrian and Gabe opened the last letter, Adrian to University of Southern California and Gabe to Julliard. _

_Gabe grinned and jumped up and down," I GOT INTO JULLIARD! WHOOO!" _

_Adrian grinned," I got into USC!" _

_Brittany, Rowan, and Keegan grinned," Oh my god that's so great!" Brittany gushed._

_The 5 celebrated the good news while Santana sat on the couch with a frown on her face, her kids were going to leave soon…_

_She quickly got up and headed up the stairs. Brittany looked away from her kids and to Santana," San where are you going?" _

_Santana turned to her," I have to head back to the office—tons of work to do." Santana told her. _

_Brittany frowned and crossed her arms," Really San? You can't stay and celebrate that Gabe and Adrian got into the school's they wanted to go to?"_

_The 4 Lopez-Pierce kids looked at their two moms', they knew something was going to happen…_

"_I'm happy for them, but I just have a lot of work to do." Santana said._

_Brittany scoffed," I can't believe you right now! All you do Santana is pile yourself up with work and then when do we have time to spend time as a family when you're not around? Never! It's only been me and the kids' because you're never there."_

_Santana sighed," Brittany please…not now."_

_And soon after that the two erupted into yet another argument. _

_End of flashback._

Adrian frowned as she finished explaining," It's been happening so often lately. My mami just piles herself up with work but never has time for us. Gabe and I are leaving soon and we barely have time with her. I sometimes feel she doesn't care enough like my mom does…"

Olivia smiled sympathetically," Well maybe you all should talk as a family about this. This could relieve some tension and fix issues you all are having."

Adrian nodded," Maybe…the only time we all really bonded is when my moms' come to glee. But I'm not in it anymore so…"

"Do you miss being in Glee Club?" Olivia asked.

Adrian nodded," I do. But with everything going on before I couldn't handle it…"

"Do you think you can handle it now?"

"Maybe. I mean, right now I'm helping out the glee club with this protest we're doing against the no gay PDA thing at my school. So it feels like I'm a part of it again, but I'm really not." Adrian replied.

"I've heard about that. I'm glad you're standing up for something you believe in. Maybe it's time to rejoin glee don't you think?" Olivia questioned.

Adrian shrugged her shoulders," I don't think I'm ready yet. "

"Well whenever you feel like you are, go back to it." Olivia smiled.

Adrian smiled softly back and her thoughts went to the New Directions…should she go back?

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

In the choir room, Oliver, Aidan, and Ethan were bobbing their heads and tapping their foot while Aidan began to sing.

Aidan stepped forward and sang, _I Thought She Had To Have It_

_Since The First Time She Came_

_Who Knows The Situation_

_Mysteries Do Remain_

_And Now I Wonder Why_

_I Breakdown When I Cry_

_Is It Something I Said_

_Or Is It Just A Lie_

_(Is It Just A Lie)_

Ethan shuffled forward to Rowan as he sang, _I Try So Hard To Love You_

_Some Things Take_

_Time And Shame_

_I Think The Whole World_

_Of You_

_Your Thoughts Of Me Remain, _Ethan smiled and so did Rowan as he sang.

_I'll Play The Fool For You_

_I'll Change The Rules For You_

_Just Say It And I'll Do_

_Just Make This Thing Come True_

_(Make A Dream Come True)_

Oliver fell to his knees and spun on them, _If I Let Her Get Away_

_Though I'm Begging_

_On My Knees, _Oliver sang while looking at Adara who looked away.

_I'll Be Crying Everyday_

_Knowing The Girl_

_That Got Away, _Oliver sang as he slid across the floor.

The three of them danced in synch (Aidan lagging behind) and sang,

_I Can't Let_

_I Can't Let Her Get Away, _they harmonized together while executing hip-hop dance moves.

_I Can't Let_

_I Can't Let Her Get Away_

_I Can't Let_

_I Can't Let Her Get Away_

_I Can't Let_

_I Can't Let Her Get Away, _the 3 sang while Ethan slid across the piano and did footwork when he landed on the floor.

_I Tried To Mastermind It_

_By Saying Let It Be_

_But Everytime I Did It_

_The Hurt Came Back At Me, _Aidan sang, thinking of Dani. He couldn't' let Dani slip away. She was just so perfect and gorgeous, if he let a gem like her leave he'd never forgive himself.

Oliver stepped forward and shuffled towards Adara who blushed, _I Told You That I Need You_

_A Thousand Times And Why_

_I Played The Fool For You_

_And Still You Said Goodbye_

_(Still You Said Goodbye), _Oliver sang. He didn't want to let Adara slip away from his fingers, she was one of a kind and he liked that.

Aaron sent daggers to Oliver to stay away and Oliver quickly shuffled away from Adara.

_If I Let Her Get Away_

_Then The World Will_

_Have To See_

_A Fool Who Lives Alone_

_And The Fool Who_

_Set You Free, _Ethan sang as he moonwalked across the choir room.

Everyone bobbed their heads and danced in their seats as the 3 boys sang, _I Can't Let_

_I Can't Let Her Get Away_

_I Can't Let_

_I Can't Let Her Get Away_

_I Can't Let_

_I Can't Let Her Get Away_

_I Can't Let_

_I Can't Let Her Get Away_

_I've Got The Feelin', _the 3 sang while doing some funky moves to the beat.

_Can't Let Go_

_Can't Let Go, _the three sang while shaking their heads and dancing.

_I Can't Let_

_I Can't Let Her Get Away_

_I Can't Let_

_I Can't Let Her Get Away_

The three boys continued dancing while they sang the last part, _I Can't Let_

_I Can't Let Her Get Away_

_I Can't Let_

_I Can't Let Her Get Away, _the three finished with a pose and everybody cheered.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

At the Hudson home, Adeline was in her room, lying on her bed and petting Bernie while softly crying. Though she had tried to keep in all the feelings she had since the confrontation between her and Mason, she couldn't hide it. It really hurt her.

Bernie lifted his head and whined softly, while licking Adeline's face. Adeline chuckled softly," I'm okay Bernie. High school just sucks. Especially love." Adeline told him.

Bernie rested his head in Adeline's lap again while Adeline pet him. Suddenly the door knocked and Adeline quickly wiped tears from her eyes," Who is it?" she croaked out.

"Your sister…remember her?" Cheryl answered from behind the door.

Adeline chuckled," Come in."

Cheryl walked in and smiled, that smile quickly faded away when she saw her little sister with red rimmed eyes from crying," Whoa why are you crying Addie?" Cheryl asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Adeline shook her head," It's nothing."

Cheryl rolled her eyes," Adeline, your acting skills are lacking right now…what's _really_ wrong? And you know you can tell me anything." Cheryl assured, squeezing Adeline's hand.

Adeline began to cry and Bernie right away got off the bed and Cheryl hugged her," Oh god I hate seeing you cry…what happened?"

Adeline explained to her what had happened with Mason and Cheryl nodded with an angry look," Okay, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go kill Tarzan!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"Cher please, I really just need my sister right now." Adeline pleaded.

Cheryl softened and hugged her sister," Okay. Look Addie, don't let him get to you. He's not worth it. You are a beautiful, talented, and special girl. You don't need him. If he really cared about you, he wouldn't have said what he said. You have an amazing boyfriend too…Hayden right?" Adeline nodded, Hayden was really good to her—perfect even," Well see? If you have a guy that really likes you and treats you right, you don't need to sulk over a guy who does nothing but hurt you."

Adeline smiled," Thanks Cheryl. I really needed that."

Cheryl grinned," Good. Now, you and I are going to watch the 'Sound of Music' while eating vegan ice cream…how about it?" Cheryl asked, extending her hand for Adeline to take.

Adeline smiled," You know me so well…" Adeline replied, taking Cheryl's hand.

"That's because I'm your sister and I'm awesome." Cheryl smirked causing Adeline to laugh.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Orion had just arrived at Aaron's house. His parents were gone for the weekend and Aaron had texted him, asking to come over. Orion knocked on the door and when it opened, he saw Aaron, standing there with a loose fitting t-shirt on, pajama pants, and a wool cap.

Aaron smiled, "Well come on in!"

Orion smiled and walked inside, before kissing his boyfriend gently, "So what's up with the wool hats lately?"

Aaron shrugged, "What? They're perfect for lounging around…"

Orion shrugged, "True, I was just going to say I thought you looked sexy with it on." Aaron blushed slightly before rolling his eyes and heading upstairs.

Orion followed him, walking into Aaron's room and noticing the various CD's all over his desk. "Are you looking for something Aar?" Orion asked.

Aaron moved a Bruno mars CD out of the way and smiled, "Found it!" He turned to show Orion a karaoke CD of "Remember the Time" by Michael Jackson. Aaron smirked, "Feel like singing a little bit?"

Orion raised an eyebrow, "Sure but why?"

Aaron looked at the CD, "Because we've been fighting against principal Asshat with Michael hard edged songs, I just want to sing a nice ballad with my amazing, sexy boyfriend." Aaron ended his argument with a rare pout, his wide green eyes feigning innocence that anyone who really knew Aaron, knew wasn't real.

Orion smiled, "Well when you put it that way..."Aaron popped the disk into his stereo and pressed play. Immediately the song filled the room.

_Do You Remember, When We Fell In Love?_

_We Were Young And Innocent Then_

_Do You Remember How It All Began?_

_It Just Seemed Like Heaven_

_So Why Did It End?_, Orion sang quietly to Aaron.

_Do You Remember Back In The Fall?_

_We'd Be Together All Day Long_

_Do You Remember Us Holding Hands_

_In Each Other's Eyes We'd Stare_

_(Tell Me)_, Aaron sang.

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We Fell In Love_

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We First Met_

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We Fell In Love_

_Do You Remember The Time,_ Aaron and Orion sang together while dancing.

_Do You Remember How We Used To Talk?_

_(Ya Know)_

_We'd Stay On The Phone At Night Till Dawn_

_Do You Remember All The Things We Said?_

_Like I Love You So_

_I'll Never Let You Go_, Orion sang while picking Aaron up and spinning around with him.

_Do You Remember Back In The Spring?_

_Every Morning Birds Would Sing_

_Do You Remember Those Special Times?_

_They'll Just Go On And On_

_In The Back Of My Mind_ , Aaron sang while Orion held him from behind.

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We Fell In Love_

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We First Met Boy_

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We Fell In Love_

_Do You Remember The Time_ , Aaron and Orion sang while slow dancing together.

_Those Sweet Memories_

_Will Always Be Dear To Me_

_And Boy, No Matter What Was Said_

_I Will Never Forget What We Had_

_Now Baby,_ Aaron belted while lacing his fingers with Orion's.

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We Fell In Love_

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We First Met_

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We Fell In Love_

_Do You Remember The Time,_ Orion sang while twirling Aaron.

_Remember The Times_

_Ooh_

_Remember The Times_

_Do You Remember boy_

_Remember The Times_

_On The Phone You And Me_

_Remember The Times_

_Till Dawn, Two Or Three_

_What About Us Boy_, Aaron sang while Orion danced around him.

_Remember The Times_

_Do You. Do You, Do You,_

_Do You, Do You_

_Remember The Times_

_In The Park, On The Beach_

_Remember The Times_

_You And Me In Spain_

_Remember The Times_

_What About, What About..._ Orion sang while spinning in Aaron's desk chair. Aaron just laughed at him and picked up the last verse.

_Remember The Times_

_Ooh... In The Park_

_Remember The Times_

_After Dark..., Do You, Do You, Do You_

_Remember The Times_

_Do You, Do You, Do You, Do You_

_Remember The Times_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Remember The Times_

After the song ended, Aaron pulled Orion out of the chair and kissed him passionately out of nowhere, and then very quietly whispered, "Have sex with me."

It took Orion about 5 seconds for what his boyfriend said to register, before he promptly flipped out, "Wait...WHAT?! I mean don't get me wrong, you're beautiful, and gorgeous, but we are WAY too young, and we aren't even married, and we don't have protection and—"

Aaron cut him off with another kiss and said, "Please, I know we're young, but I know that this is it, you're the only guy for me Orion. "Orion noticed the look in Aaron's deep green eyes, he looked different, vulnerable even, which is unusual for him.

Orion tilted Aaron chin up and said, "Are you absolutely sure about this Aaron?" Orion asked, he wanted this as much as Aaron but he didn't want to pressure him either.

Aaron looked at him, and even though he smiled, it didn't reach his eyes, "This whole week I've been told that my relationship isn't normal, and all i want Is to be reminded that I'm not just gay, I'm human, and that I feel as much as anyone else…"Aaron reached down and gently slid Orion's red shirt off his body, exposing the firm muscles Orion has built up in football before doing the same to himself. With that, any argument Orion had thought of died on his tongue as he watched Aaron's body under the low light of Aaron's room. Then he gently pulled Orion on top of him and into his bed, "And I know that you love me as much as I love you, so I'm not wrong in wanting this, am I?"

Orion just smiled and whispered, "No...you aren't" before kissing him again and gently removing the remain articles of clothing they both still had on...

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The day was Friday. It was the day of Principal Henley's speech in the large gymnasium and both Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers had sneaked in as students there.

The large crowd of students were sitting and talking loudly. Some of the New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers were scattered around the gymnasium.

Scotty, Aidan, Connor, and Nicholas were able to gain access to the lights, sound, and audio room thanks to Adrian who can pretty much gain access to any room being in the newspaper and yearbook.

"We're here." Connor said through the walkie-talkie.

"_I'm sorry, but I refuse to answer if you don't use your code names!" _Rowan replied.

Connor sighed," Tree man, Doctor, and Lucky charms are here." He said, referencing him, Scotty, and Aidan.

"_Good. Sexy Latina out!" _Rowan smirked.

Aaron rolled his eyes," _Rowan, if we do this shit again, you aren't doing code names!" _

"_Code name!" _

Aaron sighed dramatically," _Caramel Nipples checking in…"_

"_That's better. Okay everyone check in!" _Rowan ordered through the walkie talkies.

"_Strawberry Shortcake checking in." _Adara said.

"_Frankenteen in." _Oliver said.

"_Lucky charms is here." _Aidan said.

"_Femi-nazi here." _Dani said.

"_Abtastic checking in...thanks for the name babe!" _Ethan exclaimed.

"_Jumping Bean…racist." _Malina muttered.

"_Uptight…Rowan you bitch." _Cheryl hissed.

"_Blonde bitch…" _Nikki checked in.

"_Curly Q…" _Orion said.

Mason sighed, the only reasons he was even here was because he needed Adeline off his back and also a small part of him to support Nikki," _Tarzan checking in."_

"_I already said mine! But…Caramel Nipples…" _Aaron sighed.

"_Asshole…thanks sis." _Keegan mumbled.

"_Tree-man…screw you Rowan." _Connor said.

"_The Doctor is in! Rowan, I will forever thank you for giving me this name!" _Scotty exclaimed.

Jonathan sighed," _Twinkle toes here…"_

"_Can't take a hint…what does that even mean?" _Daniel asked as he checked in.

"_Goody-goody here…" _Christian checked in.

"_Skank is here bitches!" _ Izzy exclaimed.

Emily scoffed, _"You mean boyfriend-stealing whore…Cowgirl checking in."_

"_Shut the fuck up bitch!" _Izzy replied.

"_ANYWAY, LuPone is in the building!" _Dorothy said excitingly.

Ellie sighed," _I don't want to say mine…"_

"_Say it bitch or you'll be called slutty bitch…your choice!" _Rowan exclaimed.

Ellie sighed," _Virgin Mary here."_

"Jane_ Doe here." _Jasmine said quietly.

"_Too pretty? Why?"_ Henry questioned, checking in.

"_Because you're too pretty."_ Rowan replied.

"_Mariah is here bitches!" _Camille exclaimed.

"_Manwhore…did Dani put you up to this?"_ Xavier checked in.

"_Streisand is in the building!" _Adeline exclaimed.

"_Country bumpkin…really?"_ Logan questioned.

"_Leprechaun…can't get any racist than that…"_ Nicholas muttered.

"_Curly top…should I be offended?" _Hayden questioned as he checked in.

"_This is Rowan we're talking about so yes." _Keegan replied.

"_Wooly Mammoth…Ice Queen you're a bitch."_ Angel spat.

"_Go suck a dick Tranny."_ Rowan retorted.

"_LET'S CONTINUE! Pocahontas checking in."_ Adrian checked in.

"_BoyWonder is checking in…" _Gavin checked in.

"_Friend-zoned here…thank you."_ Ben said sarcastically.

"_Mozart here."_ Tony said quietly.

"_Cruella DeVille is here…Rowan you bitch."_ Annie spat.

"_I still love you Annie…anyway, Boogie Shoes is here."_ Gabe said.

"_Ballerina checking in."_ Delilah said.

Rowan smiled in satisfaction," _Sexy Latina here! Now let's get the ball rolling shall we?"_

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Principal Henley stepped up to the podium," McKinley students and staff, we are gathered here today to explain on the ban on homosexual Public Display of affection…" Gregory began to talk more about the topic when suddenly there was stomping and clapping was being heard, it wasn't something to be looked upon. But it starts becoming more apparent that it's a rhythm.

Rowan said to her walkie-talkie," Cut his mic right now! Sexy Latina over!"

Principal Henley immediately knew there was a rhythm, he was about to say something when his microphone was cut off so he couldn't say anything. He turned red with anger.

Nikki, Cheryl, Orion, and Aaron stood up, stomping and clapping. The 4 took off their jackets and sweaters and revealed t-shirts that showed gay pride.

_All I want to say is that they don't really care about us, _they sang.

"Don't worry what people say, WE know the truth!" Nikki exclaimed.

Malina, Henry, Daniel, and Adrian stood up taking off their sweaters and jackets, clapping and stomping as well, _All I want to say is that they don't really care about us, _they joined in singing.

"Enough is enough with this garbage!" Daniel shouted angrily.

_All I want to say is that they don't really care about us!, _the 8 sang.

The Warblers began to do a beat boxing sound and stood up, taking off their hoodies and jackets, revealing their t-shirts as well.

Up in the lights, sound, and audio room, Aidan put in a familiar Michael Jackson beat.

In the gymnasium floor, Oliver was filming the entire thing, the film crew behind him.

More and more of the New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, and even students stood up and began marching down to the gymnasium floor in a military-like formation.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Gregory yelled angrily.

Aaron smirked," MAKE US!" he shouted back.

Once everybody made it to the gymnasium floor, the lights turned dark and the lights appeared only on the ones on the gymnasium floor. They began to in synch do iconic Michael Jackson moves in.

Suddenly they stopped and began to march in synch and move their right hand to their chest and back down,

_Skin head, dead head_

_Everybody gone bad_

_Situation, aggravation_

_Everybody allegation_

_In the suite, on the news_

_Everybody dog food_

_Bang bang, shot dead_

_Everybody's gone mad, _Aaron sang while everybody did moves with their hands while still marching.

Everybody sang, _All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

Cheryl stepped forward and sang, _Beat me, hate me_

_You can never break me_

_Will me, thrill me_

_You can never kill me_

_Hate me, sue me_

_Everybody do me_

_Kick me, kike me_

_Don't you gay or straight me, _everybody did iconic Michael Jackson moves in synch.

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us, _everybody sang.

Orion stepped forward and sang, _Tell me what has become of my life_

_I have good friend and family who love me_

_I am the victim of police brutality, now_

_I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate_

_You're rapin' me off my pride_

_Oh, for God's sake_

_I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy..._

_Set me free, _the curly hair boy belted.

Christian stepped forward and sang proudly, _Skin head, dead head_

_Everybody gone bad_

_Trepidation, speculation_

_Everybody allegation_

_In the suite, on the news_

_Everybody dog food_

_Gay male, Gay mail_

_Throw your brother in jail, _Christian and his dad locked eyes, Gregory's were full of disappointment. But right now, Christian didn't care. He was just focused on something he passionately cared about.

Everybody danced in synch and sang, _All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

Malina stepped forward and sang while everybody danced, _Tell me what has become of my rights_

_Am I invisible because you ignore me?_

_Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now_

_I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame_

_They're throwing me in a class with a bad name_

_I can't believe this is the land from which I live_

_You know I really do hate to say it_

_The government don't wanna see_

_But if Elton John was livin'_

_He wouldn't let this be, no, no, _Malina belted angrily while shaking her head.

_Skin head, dead head_

_Everybody gone bad_

_Situation, speculation_

_Everybody litigation_

_Beat me, bash me_

_You can never trash me_

_Hit me, kick me_

_You can never get me, _Daniel sang with anger and fire in his eyes while everybody danced.

Everybody began to do dance moves in synch.

A small smile appeared in Alex's face while he watched from the benches the New Directions perform. Sam grinned as well and nudged her brother," Ben's dancing there too." She said.

Alex grinned, he liked what they were doing…it made him want to almost join them up there…but not enough.

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us, _everybody sang while dancing and throwing posters in the air that spoke for gay rights.

Two people even started waving the gay pride flag around.

Suddenly everybody began marching, compacting themselves , and they formed the peace sign. Everybody raised their fist in the air.

_Some things in life they just don't wanna see_

_But if Martin Luther was livin'_

_He wouldn't let this be, no, no, _Henry sang, shaking his head angrily.

Adrian stepped forward and sang, _Skin head, dead head_

_Everybody gone bad_

_Situation, segregation_

_Everybody allegation_

_In the suite, on the news_

_Everybody dog food_

_Kick me, kike me_

_Don't you wrong or right me, _Adrian sang with fire and a glint of light in her eyes.

Everybody sang while dancing in the peace sign formation, All_ I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

Oliver grinned as he filmed the flash-mob performance," This is going down in McKinley History and the LGBT community…" he said to himself.

Everybody sang the last verse while dancing in synch, _All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us, _the song ended with gay pride flags coming down from the walls and everybody punching their fist in the air.

"LOVE IS LOVE, GAY RIGHTS NOW!" Everybody shouted in unison.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Later that night, there was a PTA meeting held in the auditorium about the events that occurred during school. All of the parents, including Jesse and Francesca were there.

"I'm so proud of the kids' for doing what they did. It's good to see that they're so passionate about something." Tina told the old New Directions and Jesse and Francesca.

Before anyone could say anything, the principal appeared on the stage and got on the podium.

"Parents and teachers, we're gathering here today to discuss the recent ban on homosexual PDA and the protest that occurred today during school. Let me begin by saying that this ban is for the well-being of the students. We need them to be in a safe, secure, and educational environment. And this is the way to go." The principal explained,

Rachel immediately raised her hand," Um excuse me sir," Rachel stood up," safe, secure, and educational? That's what you think banning the right to love will do? I have two gay dads' and a lesbian daughter. She deserves the right to love her girlfriend in public if she chooses to! I had to see my friends and fathers' go through insane homophobia and I do not want my daughter or her friends to go through the exact same thing!" Rachel protested.

There were some nods in agreement but a parent in the front spoke up," I'm sorry but I agree with Principal Henley, having our children exposed to that homo-erotic behavior is disgusting…" the male parent said with his nose scrunched up.

Santana angrily stood up," You know what's disgusting?" Santana questioned angrily," seeing assholes like you talk crap about gay people. And you know what _I'm_ going to do about it? BREAK YOUR FACE!" Santana lunged at the man and Puck, Finn, Blaine, and Sam held her back while she cursed in English and Spanish while the man's eye were wide in both shock and fear.

Will sighed and stood up," Look Principal Henley, these kids deserve the right to express their love like any other straight teen should. And with events like the shooting occurring, they just deserve just that."

Gregory visibly rolled his eyes," While some of what you said may be true, that doesn't mean I want to walk around, _my _school and watch to young men or women kiss in front of me. That's not something I want to see."

Santana growled," Well you know what _I _want to see—"

"Santana!" Brittany shushed.

Mercedes stood up this time," Look white boy with the stick up his ass," she began, causing principal Henley's to look at her in shock already," it's the year 2036, many people have grown accepting to the LGBT community. My son was taught to accept anyone and everything. He was taught to voice his opinion like I am right now. And you know what else I taught him? To love. And you sir are stopping him from being what he is…a _human _who wants to _love_. These kids are just teenagers, they want to experience love and heartbreak and everything that comes with it. But restricting them of this will not make things better for them, it will make it worse." Mercedes said. Sam squeezed his wife's hand as he nodded in agreement.

The principal's face softened a bit, but not enough to change his mind. The meeting continued with two sides arguing, one for the ban and one against it. The meeting was nearly over until someone raised their hand.

"Principal Henley sir can I say something?" David asked while standing up.

Gregory sighed," Go ahead, nothing can make this day worse anyway."

David nodded," Thank you." David let out a shaky breath as he began, "No one here...knows despair. Nobody here knows fear. Very few people here know what it's like to be scared of just being yourself. I've been in that dark place. I know what it's like to hate who you are so much, that you think self-harm or death would be a better alternative that living life." David had tears in his eyes and Sebastian squeezed his hand in reassurance. David softly smiled and continued," The fact that some of you agree to this rule, makes me ashamed to call you parents. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm not telling you to agree with me. Hell, you don't even need to listen to me. I'm only saying, that if we prevent our children from being exactly who they are, we will harm them more than the recent shooting ever could."

Right after that, some parents (mostly the old New Directions and Francesca and Jesse) stood up, clapping and cheering for him. Some even with tears in their eyes.

Principal Henley was slightly touched by this, it really made him think. And he knew he had a lot of that to do tonight.

"Meeting adjourned." He said into the microphone, quickly walking off the stage. Gregory sighed, what he was thinking about doing the next day hoped was the right decision…

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The next day, all the New Directions and their parents were gathered in the choir room for their meeting. Mr. Schue was ready to say something, when the intercom beeped.

Principal Henley's voice came on, "_Ladies and gentlemen, students and faculty. As of yesterday, I'll admit that I was moved...in some way...by the words of a certain man. And I've come to realize that while I may not agree with certain things, that doesn't mean I should limit potential young minds with my views and opinions_," there was a short pause_ "so now, thanks to one David Smythe-Karofsky, the ban I put forth on homosexual PDA is officially repealed, have a wonderful, education filled day._" the intercom shut off.

The whole room broke out in cheers and applause. Brittany even did a back flip! Everyone was hugging and laughing. Christian and Izzy looked at each other and Izzy smiled.

Christian laughed, "Careful big sis, you might start liking dad." Christian joked.

Izzy snorted, "Fat fucking chance!"

She then looked at the intercom, _"But you did good this time dick head…"_ she thought.

Mr. Schue smiled, "I'm _incredibly_ proud of you guys for coming together like that. The fact that you got the Warblers AND Vocal Adrenaline to work with you was amazing too! But Dave, you really came through for all of these kids." he said with a big smile.

Kurt and Blaine, along with Sebastian, Brittany and Santana all gave David hugs and congrats and he just blushed at the attention, "It's no problem really, I know how they all feel." he said with a bashful smile.

Suddenly Aaron shouted, "Jonathan, you may be a piece of shit but I LOVE your dad!" Before rushing over and hugging David roughly. David just smiled nervously and patted the tanned boy's back.

Jonathan jumped up, "Stop molesting my dad Evans!"

Aaron smirked, "Now if you'll excuse me, _I'm _going to go make out with _my BOYfriend _out in front of the football players." Aaron claimed before dragging Orion by the wrist

"Ow...OW! Aaron my arm! OW!" Orion said while struggling with his boyfriend's wrestler grip.

Nikki smirked, "Same here, me and Cheryl and going to share sweet lady kissed in the girls locker room." she stated before pushing a protesting Cheryl out the room.

"Nikki! Stop it, I don't want to go!" Cheryl cried, digging her feet into the ground.

The Hudson's and Puckerman's all face palmed at their daughters.

Adeline then jumped up, "Wait! We should do a group number!"

Rowan just rolled her eyes, "We kind of already did that Adeline!" Rowan retorted.

Adeline just sighed, "I mean to get some closure from all this drama. Come on guys!" Adeline pleaded.

Everyone seemed to agree with the Broadway bound girl, "What song do you think we should we do?" Dorothy asked.

Adeline took out sheet music from her bag, "The only song that fits the situation." Adeline said with a smile.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

The New Directions all stood on the stage. Green and yellow light illuminated the room. The boys wore jeans, grey button ups, grey TOMS, a sweater vest, grey scarf and fedora with bright blue and white bracelets. The girls wore African print dresses, feathered earrings, gladiator wedges, an earthy necklace, bracelets, and no make-up.

In the background, there were videos playing of nature at its finest. Waterfalls, rivers flowing, children smiling and playing, beautiful green forests, gardens blooming with flowers, everything. The harp and piano started and Adeline stepped forward.

_What about sunrise?_

_What about rain?_

_What about all the things_

_That you said we were to gain?_ Adeline sang gently .

_What about killing fields?_

_Is there a time?_

_What about all the things_

_That you said was yours and mine?_ Aidan sang gently.

_Did you ever stop to notice_

_All the blood we've shed before? _Rowan and Oliver sang together.

_Did you ever stop to notice_

_The crying Earth the weeping shores?_ Cheryl and Christian sang together.

_Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh...Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh,_ The New Directions sang together.

_What have we done to the world?_

_Look what we've done..._

_What about all the peace_

_That you pledge your only son?_ Grayson sang gently.

_What about flowering fields?_

_Is there a time?_

_What about all the dreams_

_That you said was yours and mine?_ Dorothy sang gently.

_Did you ever stop to notice_

_All the children dead from war?_ Ellie and Ben sang together.

_Did you ever stop to notice_

_The crying Earth the weeping shores?_ Orion and Izzy sang.

_Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh...Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh,_ The New Directions sang together.

_I used to dream_

_I used to glance beyond the stars,_ Scotty sang passionately.

_Now I don't know where we are_

_Although I know we've drifted far,_ Keegan belted while looking at Scotty regretfully.

_Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh,_ The New Direction Girls sang.

_Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh, The_ New Direction Boys sang.

_Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh_, The New Direction Girls sang.

_Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh_, The New Direction Boys sang.

Suddenly the videos in the background to turned from nature at its finest, to nature at its worst. Violence, starvation, died out forests and fields, pollution, disease, everything terrible!

_Hey, what about yesterday?_ Aaron belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_What about the seas?_ Adara belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_The heavens are falling down!_ Rowan belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_I can't even breathe! _Christian belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_What about apathy_? Izzy belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_I need you!_ Adeline belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_What about nature's worth?_ Mason belted.

_(ooo, ooo)_ The New Directions sang.

_It's our planet's womb!_ Gabe belted.

_(What about us) _The New Directions sang.

_What about animals?_ Annie belted.

_(What about it) _The New Directions sang.

_We've turned kingdoms to dust!_ Emily belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_What about elephants?_ Scotty belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_Have we lost their trust?_ Oliver belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_What about crying whales?_ Ethan belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_We're ravaging the seas!_ Jonathan belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_What about forest trails?_ Ellie belted.

_(ooo, ooo)_ The New Directions sang.

_Burnt despite our pleas!_ Dorothy belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_What about the holy land?_ Connor belted.

_(What about it)_ The New Directions sang.

_Torn apart by creed!_ Delilah belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_What about the common man?_ Aidan belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_Can't we set him free?_ Keegan belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_What about children dying?_ Connor belted .

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_Can't you hear them cry?_ Grayson belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_Where did we go wrong?_ Ben belted.

_(ooo, ooo)_ The New Directions sang.

_Someone tell me why!_ Cheryl belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_What about babies?_ Orion belted.

_(What about it)_ The New Directions sang.

_What about the days?_ Christian belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_What about all their joy?_ Dorothy belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_What about the man?_ Adeline belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_What about the crying man?_ Jonathan belted.

_(What about us)_ The New Directions sang.

_What about Abraham?_ Rowan belted.

_(What about us) _The New Directions sang.

_What about death again?_ Adara belted.

_(ooo, ooo)_ The New Directions sang.

_Do we give a damn?_ Aaron belted.

_Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh_, The New Directions sang as the song ended and the lights turned completely white.

~~New Directions: The Next Generation! ~~

Gabe walked inside the Hummel-Anderson home; Annie had called him in a scared and shaky tone so he was quite nervous about what was wrong with her. She had been acting different lately and it worried him.

He walked up the stairs of the home and stepped in front of Annie's room. He took in a deep breath and knocked the door," Annie, it's me, Gabe."

"C-come in." Annie stuttered out from her room.

Gabe opened the door and saw Annie biting her nails and pacing back and forth in her room.

He looked at her concerned as he walked closer to her," Hey Anns, what's wrong?"

Annie didn't say anything and continued pacing back and forth.

"Annie you're scaring me, what's wrong?" Gabe questioned worriedly.

Annie stopped pacing and looked at him," I don't know how to tell you…"

Gabe smiled softly," Hey, you know that whatever you tell me I will listen to you and be there for you. Okay?"

Annie nodded and let out a shaky breath as the two sat down on her bed," Gabe…" Annie paused," I'm two weeks late." She told him.

Gabe raised an eyebrow," Two weeks late? What do you mean? Are you two weeks late of an essay or something?"

Annie shook her head," No! I-I mean…" tears formed in Annie's blue eyes," I think I might be pregnant."

**Whoooo! Okay! So…that'd be it! Sorry for the really, really, REEEEEAAAAALLLLLYYYY long wait. I was up with school, social life, and my lack of ideas for this chapter…but I'm back! So I really hope you guys liked it!**

**Songs:**

**Liberian Girl-Michael Jackson**

**Leave Me Alone-Michael Jackson**

**Beat It-Michael Jackson**

**Threatened-Michael Jackson**

**I Can't Help It- Michael Jackson**

**Just Good Friend- Michael Jackson ft. Stevie Wonder**

**I Can't Let Her Get Away- Michael Jackson**

**Remember The Time- Michael Jackson**

**They Don't Really Care About Us- Michael Jackson**


End file.
